


The Year Oikawa Tooru Learns A Lot

by Cisystematic



Series: Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Iwaizumi's younger brother, M/M, Oikawa's older sister, Oikawa's parents, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Limited, Starbucks, Suga's parents - Freeform, Unrequited Love, bokuto/kuroo BROS, kuroo/kenma bros, macho cafes, oikawa/iwaizumi bros, there are several curse words and references to sex cause they're 19 and that's all they think about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 115
Words: 192,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisystematic/pseuds/Cisystematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible knee injury, Oikawa Tooru is unable to play volleyball. Now he's forced to face all of his problems. A slice of life/feel good comedy about learning to love yourself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa**

Chapter 0: Oikawa

Oikawa Tooru is never one to cry in front of others, but during the spring break of his second year of university he sobbed twice in one day. The first time was in the gym when his overtraining finally got the best of him during morning practice. The second was in the hospital. He wonders how many doctors have seen people break down from their terrible news. Crying over a sport isn’t the same as crying over the death of a relative, but there’s still a void to fill.

For once, Oikawa isn’t sure what he wants to do with his life. His career in volleyball is shattered, just like his kneecap. It could be because his eyes are stinging like a motherfucker, but he hates that he cried. People have told him to stop and rest, but he never did. So this was meant to happen. It could be worse, he could be unable to walk. His kneecap can be fixed. Lucky him. Plus all he had in volleyball was intuition, not actual talent. He was never a genius. He’s surprised he was able to be a volleyball star in the first place.

“So this is what peaking early feels like…” he mumbles, closing his eyes. The hospital is too cold for him; he hates being cold. He also hates the numb feeling in his leg.

There’s a small shuffling noise beside him. Iwaziumi Hajime, his childhood friend, has been sitting next to him in an uncomfortable chair all day wearing their university’s jersey. Since his eyes are still closed, Oikawa guesses Iwaizumi turned to scowl at what he said. Iwaizumi is known for many frowns, and Oikawa thinks this particular one is something between anger, sadness, and sympathy. Maybe the word he’s looking for is acceptance? He’s pretty sure Iwaizumi knew this would happen sooner or later. Maybe that’s why he’s sitting with him in the hospital, watching bad soap operas on the small awkwardly placed television on the wall. When visiting hours are over, Iwaizumi reluctantly gets out of his chair. He stands at the foot of the hospital bed. His eyes linger on Oikawa’s right leg; he tries to say something but Oikawa quickly tells him goodbye. He doesn’t want to hear Iwaizumi’s apology over what happened. There’s nothing to apologize for. If anything he should be pissed. Iwaizumi was the main one telling him to quit practicing while he was ahead.

Oikawa turns off the television and lets out a sigh. Loneliness is not his favorite thing, but he’ll get used to it for now. His parents and older sister have called but he didn’t answer. He doesn’t want to hear any apologies. There’s nothing to apologize for. He turns toward the window. He’s not sure if someone told the nurse he prefers having a view in his room, but he’s thankful either way.

Tokyo is a busy place, and because of that the sky is mostly covered in clouds at night. Almost as if the world knows he needs a pick me up, Oikawa finds himself looking at the open sky. No clouds whatsoever. Stars speckle through the night, surrounding the moon that hangs still above the city. His eyes widen at the sight. Lamely, he reaches toward the moon as if it was the volleyball he was practicing with hours before. He sniffs and drops his arm. Good thing he’s alone now. Tears start rolling down his face.

“This,” he mumbles to himself, “is my fault.”


	2. Oikawa and Iwaizumi**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend in need is a friend indeed.

*Beginning of Spring*

Chapter 1: Oikawa and Iwaizumi

“Stop messing with your hair and get out already! We’re gonna be late.” Iwaizumi leans against the bathroom doorframe, frowning at his roommate.

“Please Iwa-chan, if I don’t get this right the world will stop spinning. Don’t wanna crash out a window just because you forced me to step outside not completely ready,” Oikawa replies, happily continuing to painstakingly comb his hair in place. He dips his fingers in his hair gel and performs his famous ‘maybe I just had sex this morning or I always look this hot’ hair zhoosh at the back of his head. Most people think it’s naturally fluffed out, and he intends to keep that rumor mill going. No one needs to know how much effort it takes to look fluffy. Like a puppy. Yeah that’s a good comparison. He’s a goddamn Labrador puppy. “Don’t you know the saying, a stitch in time saves nine?”

Iwaizumi glares at the hair gel container balancing on the edge of the sink. “Yeah and there’s one that says a fool and his money are soon parted.” He wonders how could someone buy one _expensive_ brand for practically ten years and still have okay finances.

Oikawa grins at his friend’s reflection. “Is that right?” He closes the lid on his hair gel and pushes it away from the edge. When he steps past Iwaizumi a small snicker comes out of him when he sees his friend’s glare. He quickly gets his cellphone and wallet and puts it in his back pocket. He glances over at the bright pink bedazzled cane, humming a random tune. After leaning some of his weight on his right leg he nods to himself; no cane today. They won’t be out long, so he should be fine. And he took his pain medicine earlier that morning…so he should be okay. “Well, if a job’s worth doing, it’s worth doing well.” Oikawa chooses not to think about the meaning of the proverb as he follows his friend out the door, leaving his cane behind.

They walk in the elevator and begin going down to the lobby.

“Goodness is better than beauty,” Iwaizumi replies easily, taking out his phone to check the time.

Oikawa follows suit, but to take a picture of the two of them. “You can’t tell a book by its cover, Iwa-chan,” he says after the flash. He types the caption _Meeting up with my crown prince and his pet dog! I’m with Grumpy Pants Iwa-chan._ He posts the picture on his Instagram as they get out of the elevator, not seeing the small smile Iwaizumi’s trying to hide.

“All that glitters isn’t gold, Trashykawa.”

Oikawa quickly claps a hand over his mouth to stop the loud laugh that’s about to come out of him. This dumb game started when they were kids. Their mothers, who also grew up together, are into crossword puzzles and taught them the proverbs in the clues. He doesn’t remember who thought of the game, but he remembers the rules clearly. Whoever couldn’t think of another proverb or started laughing owed the winner a soda. Iwaizumi has yet to lose. “All the world loves a lover,” is his quick reply.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as they walk to the train station. “Business before pleasure.” He takes out his phone again when he feels it vibrate. He smiles at the text from his girlfriend, Kiyoko.

“Practice what you preach, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, looking over his shoulder. “Awww you’re blushing~” He rubs his arm after his friend punches it.

Their walk is silent as Iwaizumi continues texting his girlfriend. He’s occasionally pushed or pulled by Oikawa to avoid other people and/or street poles until they reach the train station. Oikawa tries to make sure that his steps are natural. For the most part he is fine, which surprises him. He feels a woman brush against him as she rushes past. He pouts at her as she continues powerwalking away. Why are people in the city always so busy? Oikawa thought he was a busy body back in Miyagi but he was completely wrong. Tokyo will always be busier and louder than his hometown. While they wait for their train, Iwaizumi puts away his phone, and gets Oikawa’s attention.

“He who smelt it dealt it.”

The people surrounding the two flinch violently at Oikawa’s loud erupting laughter. Iwaizumi snickers behind him as they enter the train. If there’s anything better than insulting his friend, it would be making him laugh. Luckily it’s easy to do both.

“THAT DIDN’T EVEN FOLLOW MINE!” Oikawa exclaims, still cracking up.

“I forgot what you said, but I had to say something or my winning streak would be over.” Iwaizumi shrugs. “You have the humor of a nine year old so I knew that would get you.”

Oikawa pouts, but it’s hard since he’s still giggling. “You’re a cheater, Iwa-chan!”

“You owe me a soda.”

Oikawa grumbles. “Also my sense of humor is quite elevated,” He says when they sit down.

Iwaizumi looks at him with a serious look on his face. “What did one lawyer say to the other lawyer?”

“What?”

“We’re both lawyers.”

Oikawa lets out another loud laugh, to the annoyance of the other passengers. He quickly covers his mouth after a tiny snort. “You’re humor is just as bad if you thought of that!” He says behind his hands.

“I’m not making a scene over it.” Iwaizumi checks his phone again. His brow furrows. “Yahaba’s texts are never grammatically correct. He’s in college now.” He types something on his phone and puts it away. Oikawa wonders why that’s such a big pet peeve. Texting is supposed to be quicker than phone calls not another way to write a government document. But his Iwa-chan wouldn’t be Iwa-chan without his quirks.

“How was morning practice, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa leans back in his seat. “I can’t believe Coach is forcing you to practice before school starts.”

Iwaizumi makes a noise in response. Oikawa knows what that means. He’s avoiding the subject.

“I’ll take that as you had fun,” Oikawa presses.

This time silence.

After Oikawa’s injury, he had to leave the volleyball team. Some would say using his friend to tell his goodbyes and pick up his old uniform is a shitty way to end things, but to him it was shitty that his career ended the way it did. Oikawa fiddles with his fingers, lazily looking at some of the other passengers. How come no one dresses as good as him? There should be a law that forces people to think about their clothing choices before they leave their house.  

“I hope my prince joins! My legacy needs to be in tact!” He sighs happily at the thought. His little prince is finally growing up. It brings a nonexistent tear to his eye.

Iwaizumi crosses his arms and looks away. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Oikawa leans over to see the small blush his friend is trying to hide. He wonders why it’s so hard for Iwaizumi to share his bromantic feelings, but that’s what his Iwa-chan does.

“Good thing that was heartfelt or else I would have lost again,” Oikawa chuckles before he gets hit in the arm again.

“Shut up, Trashykawa.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That dumb lawyer joke was said by someone I went to middle school with and sometimes I still crack up to this day from how stupid it is. Also I like to think Oikawa and Iwaizumi have the same stupid humor, but Oikawa just laughs louder and more often. Imagine Ricky Gervais but not as shrill of a noise. Idk. just my headcannon.


	3. Crown Prince and His Pet Dog**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo meet up with their juniors in the dorms.

Chapter 2: Crown Prince and His Pet Dog

“God, I forgot how much I hate the dorms…” Oikawa mutters as they walk down the third floor hallway of the freshman dorm. “It’s loud, people keep having sex at random times in the morning, and there’s always a smell! Why is there always a smell!?”

Iwaizumi sniffs the air. “Burnt popcorn,” he says.

“How do you burn popcorn!? _There’s instructions_.” Oikawa believes he has the right to yell at everyone living in the building. People shouldn’t be able to go to college and be dumb enough to ignore popcorn directions or turn their dumb music up to level 1000 OR HAVE REALLY BAD SOUNDING SEX AT LITERALLY 3 IN THE MORNING WHILE HE WAS STUDYING FOR HIS PRE-CALCULUS EXAM. WHO THE FUCK WANTS TO FUCK AT 3 IN THE MORNING? _HE DOESN’T EVEN WANT TO FUCK AT 3 IN THE MORNING AND HE HAS DONE A LOT OF THINGS AT VERY WEIRD TIMES_. But he digresses. “I’m glad we’re living in our own place,” he says, patting Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“I’m glad our parents helped pay for most of it,” Iwaizumi says as he knocks on door 301. There’s no answer after a couple of minutes. “How much do you wanna bet they’re fucking in there?” He grins when Oikawa turns away to muffle his laughter.

“What are we betting?” He asks after composing himself.

“If you win, I’ll buy you the soda instead.”

“I’M ALL IN FOR FUCKING!” Oikawa grins madly, eagerly shaking Iwaizumi’s hand to confirm the bet. Finally, his chance to be to win. _He will finally get a soda_. Sure he can always get one himself, but he’s positive it’ll taste so much better because it was bought with _Iwaizumi’s money_.

The door finally opens. “Why would you scream that outside our door, Tooru?” Yahaba Shigeru, who was given the title ‘The Crown Prince and Heir of all of my volleyball, style, and romantic talents’, yawns loudly. Even though it was a question, he wasn’t necessarily looking for an answer. He’s known his former volleyball captain too long to know that he should stop caring. “Why are you looking in our trashcan, Tooru?” He asks after letting them in.

“I’m here to earn a well-deserved prize, my prince…” Oikawa mutters walking toward the bathroom. He crosses his arms and scans the room. Most of the boxes have been unpacked and are folded at the foot of the bed where a boy with blonde and black streaked hair sat, lazily waving at Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Hey Mad Dog-chan, looking for your used condoms,” Oikawa greets as he walks over to the bed and quickly searches underneath the covers and pillow.

“ _WHAT._ ” Yahaba’s fully awake now. He grips at his boxer shorts, his face flushing. Oikawa ignores this and continues searching.

“What the hell…there’s not even jizz anywhere yet,” Oikawa mutters. “Are you literally telling me you guys have been in a room alone and you _haven’t_ had sex yet?” He asks.

“ _WHAT!”_ Yahaba isn’t sure if he’s insulted or not. He looks at his boyfriend, Kyoutani Kentaro, who shakes his head at him. Oikawa continues his search for his prize.

“Maybe in the bathroom…” he mumbles walking out of the bedroom space. Kyoutani lets out a yawn from the bed. 

Yahaba turns to Iwaizumi, already completely done with his senior’s antics. “ _WHAT?”_

Iwaizumi snickers. “I’m winning.”

“WHY WOULD YOU HIDE YOUR USED CONDOMS AT A TIME LIKE THIS?” Oikawa emerges from the bathroom. “I WANT A SODA GODDAMIT.” It’s a well-known fact among the Aboa Johsai team that whenever Oikawa gets too upset (or excited, or any other strong emotion) he is prone to screaming any crude thing that comes to his mind. Because he is so easily excitable, Oikawa is always very, very loud and saying very, very bad things.  

Yahaba chooses to ignore him. “What did you do?” He asks Iwaizumi.

“I made a bet with Dummykawa about why you guys wouldn’t answer the door.” Iwaizumi grins, holding up his phone to show Oikawa a text. “I win.”

Oikawa quickly walks over and snatches phone away from him. “‘Too lazy to text the both of you—we might be asleep whenever you come by cause moving in sucks kay napping’,” he reads off the phone. Ugh the grammar _is_ terrible… “Iwa-chan your integrity is as unsightly as my heir’s texts.” He huffs, handing back the phone. “To think my dearest friend of several years would trick me TWICE in one day WITHIN THE SAME HOUR…what’s the world coming to?”

“You’re stupid,” Kyoutani mumbles.

“Gullible,” Yahaba corrects.

“Two sodas.” Iwaizumi pats Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa walks over to the bed and sits down with another huff. “You’re terrible. You’re all terrible!” He points at everyone in the room. “I can’t believe you’re siding with Iwa-chan, Shigeru-chan. You’re _my_ prince.” The nickname started in high school. Since Oikawa believes himself to be a king (and queen and prince and princess and all kinds of royalty) off and on the court, he knew when he graduated from his captain spot on his high school volleyball team someone special had to be his heir. That person was Yahaba Shigeru. If anyone were to ask him the reason he would say, “he’s a well trusted member of the team. I see myself in him” while in reality it’s because they both use the same hair gel brand and Yahaba’s Instagram followers rivaled his own. Now that they’re in each other’s pictures they both got a boost in their follower count. The enemy of your enemy is your friend, after all. Of course seeing him as a college student will take Oikawa some time to get used to. He still sees him as his young, dutiful junior.  

“If it makes you feel better we were making out before we went to sleep,” Yahaba laughs sitting next to him.

“I knew something happened. You two are like dogs in heat.” Oikawa turns to Kyoutani. “No offense Mad Dog-chan.

Kyoutani rolls his eyes and leans toward Yahaba.

Yahaba reaches out and rubs his boyfriend’s head. “He’s not a dog, Tooru.”

“You’re literally petting him.” Oikawa points out. Kyoutani doesn’t have a good side, Oikawa believes. Or at least he never sees it. Yahaba is the only person who has seen him laugh, smile, and understands all of his nonverbal signs. If Oikawa is a Labrador puppy, Kyoutani is a…scary dog. Hm. Oikawa makes a mental note to look up more dog breeds.

Iwaizumi pushes one of the desk chairs in the room toward the bed. “Are you two going to volleyball tryouts this weekend?”

Kyoutani looks up. “Yes,” He answers, twitching at Yahaba’s sigh. “Or no.” He looks away frowning.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “You’re either going or you’re not.”

“Ken wants to go, but I’m not sure,” Yahaba says, still absentmindedly petting his boyfriend. “I’ve been worrying about it…” He glances at Oikawa’s injured leg and furrows his brow.

Oikawa reaches over and flicks his junior’s forehead. “Dummy.”

Yahaba winces and rubs the stinging spot. “What?”

“You shouldn’t make me the reason you quit. That’s an insult to me, you know?” Oikawa says, glancing at his knee. “You can leave if you just don’t feel like playing like Mattsun and Makki, or if you wanna run your family business like Watacchi, or if you’re incapable.” He punctuates this by patting his leg. “As your captain those are the only choices I’ll allow, along with joining of course. Poor Iwa-chan’s all alone. He said he missed me on the way here and it was so cute—OW” He rubs his arm. There’s probably a permanent bruise there now.

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi says. “If Yahaba still doesn’t want to join, don’t let that stop you either. I’m pretty sure he’ll support you either way.” He easily shrugs off his motherly advice as it’s the easiest thing to say in the world.  

Kyoutani nods eagerly. Just like Yahaba is the only person who understands Kyoutani’s moods, Iwaizumi is the only person Kyoutani will actually listen to.

Yahaba lets out a chuckle, poking Kyoutani’s cheek. “I told you that already.”

“I told you that you’d ruffle Oikawa’s frills,” Kyoutani replies.

Oikawa gasps loudly. “I do not have frills!”

“That’s actually a good way to describe you.” Iwaizumi eyes widen in surprise. “Kyoutani, good job.” He gives the blonde a thumbs up.

 Kyoutani returns the gesture.

“Prince, they’re ganging up on me…” Oikwaka wraps his arms around Yahaba’s waist and nuzzles his head against his prince’s chest.

“You were in frills last Halloween…” The younger boy snickers at his senior’s incredulous reaction.

“WELL I NEVER!” Oikawa lets go of his junior. “I WON’T STAND FOR THIS!” He announces, crossing his arms. The three boys stare at Oikawa sitting on the bed as the terrible joke dawns on them.

The room is completely silent as Oikawa barely contains his laughter. He rocks back and forth in his spot on the bed, covering his mouth with his hands. Iwaizumi groans. Yahaba quickly stops his boyfriend from punching the wall.

“I think my lifespan shortened after hearing that,” Iwaizumi mutters.

“I’m almost amazed at how funny he thought that was,” Yahaba mumbles.

Kyoutani grumbles a string of curse words.

The visit continues in a lighter mood thanks to Oikawa’s terrible joke. He’s glad. The conversation started to get a bit suffocating for him. He doesn’t mind volleyball talk, but ever since his injury he can only take it for so long. Especially when it’s dealing with his former teammates. After another hour of terrible moving in stories dramatically told by Yahaba and bad jokes from Oikawa, Iwaizumi announces that he has to get ready for his date.

“I guess I should go with him. I need to do my afternoon stretches,” Oikawa chuckles as he forces himself off the bed.

There’s a huge sting of guilt in Oikawa when Iwaizumi nods happily at this. After his injury, his physical therapist, Ittetsu-sensei, instructed him on how to regain strength in his right leg through simple exercises and stretches. It’s been almost two months since his injury and he has yet to do any of them. Iwaizumi had planned for them to do it together so Oikawa wouldn’t feel alone, but Oikawa somehow convinced his friend to let him do it in his room. However, he just takes a nap or anything else besides his exercises. He feels stupid doing them and there’s no point in feeling stupid in the middle of the day. At this point he’s supposed to be able to walk without his cane; he’s only bearing without it today because he is blessed with the wonderful talent of pain tolerance.    

“Tooru,” Yahaba gets him out of his thoughts. “I’ll go to the tryouts.” He grins. “I’m the heir to your throne, right?”

Oikawa feels a smile spread across his face. He picked the right successor after all. “That’s right, Prince Shigeru!” After giving a hug to Yahaba and a quick pat on the back to Kyoutani, he takes his leave. “They’re good kids…” He sighs after Iwaizumi closes the door. The two of them walk down the hallway toward the elevator. “I feel like a proud parent.”

Iwaizumi makes a humming noise in response. “Their relationship is too cutesy though.”

“God, tell me about it. I can practically see the hearts floating around them,” Oikawa says. “You and Kiyoko-chan are the same.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Now you’re sounding bitter.”

“Am not!” Oikawa huffs. “I’m happy being single.”

“You’re not gonna say that tomorrow.”

“Wanna bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently not in the dorms. My sister gave me a long rant when I asked how dorming was. Also before this chapter I was a bit hesitant to do my favorite thing USING CAPS WHEN PEOPLE ARE SUPER EXCITED but then I was like LOL DON'T CARE OIKAWA'S EASILY EXCITED. Also! we're done with the first little story chunk! yeah...this story is a bit of snail crawler, but I wanted to show the dumb convos everyone has. But! I gotta huge buffer so I might update tomorrow! Thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos and etc. I really appreciate it! Have a good night!


	4. Oikawa now owes Iwaizumi three sodas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa hangs out with very honest people.

Chapter 3: Oikawa Tooru now owes Iwaizumi three sodas

“Kiyoko-chan, why am I alone?” Oikawa slumps over the register. “I’m one of the prettiest people in the world, I dress nice, and I’m funny--”

“You’re not funny,” Kiyoko, one of his shift managers, quickly interjects. “Or rather few people would find your terrible jokes worthwhile.”

“You tried correcting yourself and it became an even bigger insult,” Oikawa mutters, quickly standing up when a customer walks into the Starbucks. “Welcome!” He pleasantly greets.

Since his volleyball scholarship is now literally in pieces, Oikawa took up a job at the local Starbucks to keep money in his pocket. Luckily his parents still has his back on these matters, but he’s proud to say that he’s able to keep his finances in check with his barista salary. After completing the customer’s order he goes back to slouching over the counter.

“How come I don’t get a raise?” He asks after a while.

“Because no one gets a raise,” she answers darkly. Oikawa guesses its rough for Kiyoko too. She’s starting grad school this year after all.  

“But I got you and Iwa-chan together!” He sits up again. He still can’t believe how that happened. Oikawa remembers the text he got from his friend: _I got your stupidly long order of a Frappuccino…and a job? And I got a girl’s phone number??_ At least Iwa-chan is as confused as he is. “I may have an indirect hand in your relationship but I should get something for what I’ve done.”

She momentarily looks up from her stock inventory spreadsheets. “You have my friendship.”

“That’s worth jack shit.” He hunches over again, glaring at the people walking by the shop. What the hell, is it couples day outside? “God dammit.”

Kiyoko lets out a small laugh. “You must be really needy today.”

“I hate that phrase but you’re right,” He sighs. “I haven’t been on a date in like ten years.”

Kiyoko looks up again, a bit concerned. “You went on a date when you were _nine years old_?”

Oikawa pouts. “No, but you get what I mean.” If only he did, then he could have someone to make out with. That’s what he needs really. He doesn’t necessarily need to get back on the saddle—just a dude and a good two hours. No strings attached.

She nods. “School is starting back in two days. You might find your dream guy then.”

“That would be too much like a Lifetime movie wouldn’t it?” He mumbles.

“I forget you’re the type that’s never satisfied.” She laughs.

“Mind if I take a quick break to stretch my knee some?” He asks. His knee is fine (thank God for medication), he just feels like walking off some of his “neediness”.

“That’s cool. Yacchan’s coming in soon.” Kiyoko nods, still working on inventory.

Oikawa leaves the counter to his manager and heads to the breakroom. Not caring about keeping his apron and nametag on, he clocks out and walks out the backdoor of the coffee shop. Once he makes it back to the main sidewalk, he heads down the block toward the clothing stores. There’s nothing wrong with shopping his loneliness away. More clothes mean more pictures to take and more people on Instagram to follow him and be jealous of his (supposedly) carefree life.

He happily enters one of the more ominous buildings—the brick is painted black and the neon sign says SPIT in jagged letters. Metal music jabs his ears; he tries not to flinch when he sees some of the more heavily pierced customers walking around the store. Oikawa considers himself a very clean person. No smoking, no (heavy) drinking, and definitely nothing on his body. He’s deathly afraid of needles.

“Makki and Mattsun I’m here to play!” Oikawa cheers, stretching out his arms for hugs.

His former teammates don’t move from behind the counter or from one of the racks in the corner of the store. Hanamaki Takahiro and Masukawa Issei were only able to get jobs at SPIT, a punk clothing store, because of Hanamaki’s brother owning the place. Because of that they didn’t care to go to college, and are very proud of that fact.

“Yo Mattsun, should we play Single Ladies?” Hanamaki calls to his boyfriend.

Matsukawa continues putting up clothes on the empty rack. “I literally made a ‘Forever Alone’ playlist for him, don’t tempt me.”

“Dude, you and your playlists…” Hanamaki rolls his eyes.

“Hey, I like giving my life its own original soundtrack.”  

Oikawa crosses his arms and lets out a huff. “Well, I guess I’ll go to another store and increase their economic revenue!”

Hanamaki snorts. “I highly doubt you’d buy something here in the first place. Ninety nine percent of the store is black. You don’t have anything black in your closet.”

“I do too!” He quickly answers, before actually thinking about it. “Yeah, I do!” He repeats with more confidence.

“Shoes don’t count,” Hanamaki replies. He snickers when Oikawa angrily smacks the counter.

Matsukawa moves to another rack with another set of shirts and begins putting them up. Oikawa notices the pattern is of small hands holding up the middle finger. “Aren’t you here to whine about not getting laid in like thousands of years?” For once, Oikawa is thankful that the music is loud enough for no one to hear their conversation.

“Yeah, Iwa-chan told us you’re waiting for dick,” Hanamaki looks back to Oikawa, who wrinkles his nose at the crude statement. It’s true, but there are several other ways to say it. “Also he’s bragging about sodas for some reason. I don’t get it since…I would give myself a _better_ prize for winning a bet…like money or a fucking lobster dinner.”  

“I wasn’t going to whine…” Oikawa mutters. “Not that much anyway…”

“Why are you so worried about it? You _just_ had surgery. To me, it makes sense that you haven’t been with anyone.” Matsukawa shrugs.  

“And if you were so busy going out you wouldn’t have had so much fun with all of us hot gluing rhinestones on your cane!” Hanamaki gives Oikawa a toothy grin. “I bet there’s a proverb on teambuilding instead of dating.”

“Wow Makki, I can’t believe you forgot the ancient Japanese proverb bros before hoes.” Matsukawa says. They both crack up at this. Oikawa is not happy.

“It’s easy for you guys to say something since you’re with each other.” He gasps. “ _I’m the only one in our friend group that’s single._ ”

“What about Watacchi? I think he’s alone,” Hanamaki says.

“Watacchi is running his family inn that makes sense,” Oikawa answers.

“That doesn’t mean he’s married to it.”  

Matsukawa, now finished with hanging up clothes, walks over and leans against the counter next to Oikawa. “I like how you’re forgetting you’ve never been on a date.” 

“I’ve been on tons of dates!” Oikawa huffs.

“You’ve had tons one night stands. There’s a difference,” Matukawa corrects. “Dates usually lead to other dates and like, a decent amount of self-esteem.”

“Yeah, they’re called single servings for a reason,” Hanamaki adds. “And since we’re having this conversation I guess I’ll say this—I hate that you got hurt but I’m glad you got to have a break.”   

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Dude, we’ve all been worried about how shitty you treat yourself all these years. Not only did you practice more than you had to, but you had sex like a motherfucker!” Hanamaki sits up, his eyes widening. “At first I was impressed, but then it got kinda scary.”

“For the longest we were wondering if you were going to announce that you signed up for a porno agency. We even looked up the pay and it’s a pretty good deal.” Matsukawa grins. “But you should slow down. Don’t want your dick to be like you knee.”

Oikawa’s eye twitches at the comparison. He sighs. This is not what he wants to hear, but his friends are right. Even though he does believe he could become a popular porn star, he’s not sure how much more his body can take without proper rest. Hell, he’s relying on pain killers to walk without his cane. Not really sure what to say, he looks at his hands and twiddles his fingers.

“Aw, he knows we’re right.” Matsukawa chuckles, ruffling Oikawa’s perfect hair. Oikawa gasps loudly in horror and quickly fixes it back. Instead of saying a retort, he goes back to looking at his hands. He’s a bit ashamed that he’s never grown out of this side of his personality. Whenever he’s forced to see the error of his ways his mind blanks. The huge ego he built completely crumbles.

Oikawa bites his lip. It’s true that several people knew of his “amazingly ambitious sexual personality” (he coined this phrase. Iwaizumi threw something at him when he first heard it). It was the worst during tournaments. His reputation was so well known that boys from other teams would leave phone numbers in his bag. He didn’t see anything wrong with going through the list. For him, sex is not only fun but the easiest way to receive love from someone else. You can have someone say ‘you’re beautiful’ and ‘I love you’ and ‘you’re the best’ and then forget them in the next second. Because he stayed up at all hours of the night in a love hotel with a guy whose name he will never remember, he was tired during volleyball practice. His playing wouldn’t be as good as he wanted and so he would stay late practicing. After practicing for hours he felt lonely. That was easily fixed by calling up another random guy to meet at another love hotel. He’s not sure when this terrible cycle started, nor how he was able to keep up with it for so long. Oikawa lets out another sigh. He’s really fucked up.    

Hanamaki groans. “You’re gross when you’re upset so I’m giving you something.” He momentarily bends down and puts a box on the counter. “We got these new shades that we’re gonna start selling tomorrow. Because I like you or whatever you’re getting a pair.” He opens the box and pulls out a pair of black sunglasses with gold decorations on the rims and the sides.

Oikawa eagerly takes them. “They’re not ugly!” He exclaims, quickly putting them on. “Thank you Makki,” he says when Hakamaki holds up a hand mirror for him.

“We don’t sell ugly things here, Tooru.” Matsukawa chuckles again, highly amused at the quick change in attitude.

“And you know I was thinking about getting new shades since I broke my last pair,” Oikawa continues, still checking himself out. “I can’t wait to show these off.” He takes them off and avoids eye contact again. “I’m sorry for worrying you…and for having this conversation in the store…”

Matsukawa pats Oikawa’s back. “No big dude. We talk about crazy shit all the time.”

“Yeah the other day Kiyoko was here and we talked about the Shrek movies,” Hanamaki says before leaning close to Oikawa. “ _She’s fine with the fourth one and I’m not okay with that_ ,” he hisses.

Oikawa doesn’t respond to this since he’s never seen any of them. Instead, he takes out his phone and poses for a selfie with his new shades on. His friends lean into the shot throwing up peace signs. After taking the picture, Oikawa lets out a loud shriek. The customers glance over at him in annoyance, but he doesn’t care.  

“THERE’S A SAFETY PIN IN YOUR LIP MAKKI! AND MATTSUN YOU HAVE ONE IN YOUR EYEBROW!” He screams. Oikawa will never understand their fascination with piercings. Oikawa has never looked long enough to count how many, but he knows it’s enough to give him chills. _Why would you stick yourself???_

Matsukawa bursts into a loud cackle while Hanamaki stares at Oikawa incredulously.

“ARE YOU LITERALLY JUST NOW NOTICING? YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY FACE THIS WHOLE TIME.”

“GROSS IT MOVES WHEN YOU TALK!”

“ **TOORU I’VE BEEN TALKING TO YOU FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES**.”

“EW STOP TALKING TO ME.”

“ **TAKE YOUR FREE SHADES AND GO BACK TO STARBUCKS.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Next batch updates are a go! (there might be some mistakes sorry, i'll fix those a bit later) I actually rather like this batch. I think it's Kiyoko. She's oodles of fun especially with drama queen Oikawa. It's fun writing about Makki and Mattsun and the store they work in too. I chose the name SPIT cause the man is bringing you down right? and you wanna take down the man right? So...you uh...you spit on the man...? ...yep. 
> 
> I would shop in that store to be honest with you.


	5. Dating is hard, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko, Hitoka, and Oikawa. The three muskateers at your neighborhood starbucks.

Chapter 4: Dating is hard, right?

“Actually,” Kiyoko refills the coffee maker, “it’s pretty easy.”

“Stop sounding cool, you like Shrek 4,” Oikawa mumbles. He’s slouching on the register again.

She puts the bag of coffee beans in one of the lower cabinets. “He learns what’s great about being an ogre and values his family life. It’s a moving story.” Her voice doesn’t show any emotion, but Oikawa can practically see the stars in her eyes. “Don’t you agree Yacchan?”

The young girl flinches when she’s called on. “Uh…I haven’t seen those movies…”

“Good job Yacchan.” Oikawa raises his hand for a high five. Yachi ‘Yacchan’ Hitoka is one of the most anxious teenagers Oikawa has ever met. It took a while for her to get used to his height. Oikawa has never profusely apologized for being tall until he met her.

Kiyoko quickly intercepts their hands. “I’ve decided what this month’s team building activity is,” She announces.

“You must really like that movie, Kiyoko-san…” Hitoka replies nervously.

“She likes tormenting people…” Oikawa mutters.

Kiyoko looks at him. “I’m inviting Hajime so you won’t get out of it.” She smiles when Oikawa groans.

“Tooru-san, if you don’t mind me asking…why are you obsessed over dating someone?” Hitoka asks. “You seem like the type that doesn’t want to be around people.” She flinches again when Kiyoko lets out a small laugh.

“That’s what he want you to think. I’ve known Tooru long enough to know he has many layers,” Kiyoko tells her.

“Layers?” the younger girl tilts her head to the side. Oikawa is also confused by the word choice.

“He’s very prickly, and is used to doing things for himself. A lot of people only know his ruthless nature except for his friend,” Kiyoko continues.

“Ruthless?” Hitoka repeats again. Oikawa is now highly interested in where this could be going.

“Once he meets his version of Princess Fiona he’ll learn to love himself and see the world in a different way. On his wedding day we’ll see him marry an ogre prince and he’ll live in a swamp with triplets,” She concludes, grinning when Oikawa practically screams in frustration.

“I HATE YOU SO MUCH KIYOKO.” He angrily hits the counter. “THAT BUILD UP WAS FOR NOTHING.”

Hitoka lets out a small laugh. “You’re really a huge fan of that series.”

Kiyoko snickers, reaching over to ruffle Oikawa’s hair. He doesn’t protest since it’s close to the end of his shift. “Seriously though Tooru, I’m surprised you’re worried about dating. You called yourself the prettiest person in the world this morning.”

“And you said it was easy,” he replies, watching people walk past the café. He pouts at a couple laughing and holding hands. A small wish of them having clammy and sweating hands crosses his mind. “If you tell me how you and Iwa-chan got together, I’ll forgive you for comparing me to Shrek.”

“He was still thinking about it.” Hitoka smiles.

“That’s not even a fair trade, but fine. Hajime came in to get your over the top frappuccino and something for himself. When I asked about you he told me about your friendship and I liked how happy he looked,” she says. Oikawa tries to imagine Iwaizumi happy and can’t clearly imagine it. “I gave you a job because he was so worried and I wanted to see him smile again.” She smiles. “Afterward he said I was nice, so I gave him my number.”

“Just because he said you were nice?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow.

“And because I didn’t know anything about you. Someone had to help me fill out your paperwork.” She shrugs. “Whenever I try to go out with a guy they only focus on my looks or they’re trying to force me to bed with them. Sure I don’t mind compliments, but when you hear someone say how hot you are doing something random like tying your shoe you get kinda irritated. When I hung out with Hajime for the first time he respected me. It’s was a nice change of pace.”

Hitoka blushes. “Aw, that’s so sweet.”

Oikawa sighs. “I guess…”

“Tooru doesn’t get it cause he only asks people out for sex,” Kiyoko tells her younger coworker, who quickly covers her blushing face. She meets his gaze when he glares at her. “Have you ever talked to people?”

“Of course I have,” he answers.

“No, I mean have you gotten to know someone other than your friends?”

Oikawa opens his mouth to answer, but closes it when no one comes to mind.

“Yacchan, don’t be like him,” Kiyoko replies.

“Ah okay!” She nods eagerly.

“Don’t treat me like a criminal!” He protests. “I’m just…I dunno…misguided.”

To his surprise, Kiyoko smiles at him. “Yes, but you’re changing,” she says. “I know for a fact you wouldn’t say you’re misguided or even have this conversation.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen before he quickly turns away to hide a small smile. “You’re forgiven,” he says.

“To be on Shrek’s good side…dreams do come true.”

“I swear to God, Kiyoko…”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on the fence of adding the next chapter since it's the last of the completed chapters buffer I had...you know what! I'll do it anyway! Today is my last day of college work so why not? Also, to explain the whole Iwa-chan and Kiyoko relationship. I happened to read a fanfiction (that i unfortunately don't remember the name of at the moment) that starred them and oisuga and iiiiii really liked their dynamic. And fyi Hitoka's a third year in high school. it'll be said later, but just wanna put that out there. okay let me post the last chapter of this batch!


	6. Iwaizumi and Oikawa at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where we see Oikawa and Iwaizumi act like brothers/an old married couple

Chapter 5: Iwaizumi and Oikawa at Night

“Why?” Oikawa asks, glaring at the television screen. “Why do you always pick Tanooki Mario?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I like Mario and raccoons. Makes sense to me.”

“But the game’s rigged for Mario to always win the race!” Oikawa exclaims.

“It’s only because you’re shit at Mario Kart,” Iwaizumi says. “Choose your character already.”

Oikawa grumbles as he pushes up his glasses. He doesn’t necessarily need them unless he has to read something up close, or if he’s focusing on a screen for too long. His injured leg is already in its brace. It would be terrible if he dislocated his kneecap while asleep. It’s already 10:30 and this is their third match of the night. He’ll probably just go to bed after this.

“Baby Rosalina and I are gonna kick your ass!” He shouts as he picks his character. “Look at that cute side bang!”

They quickly choose their karts and track to race on.

As the countdown to the first race starts, Iwaizumi asks, “Would you give Mario a sexual reward for saving the world from Bowser?”

Oikawa bursts into a loud cackle as Iwaizumi starts driving.

“YOU SAID THAT ON PURPOSE. YOU’RE A CHEATER!” Oikawa quickly tries to catch up, but he’s still laughing. “Did you have something in mind?”

“I dunno I was just thinking about it,” Iwaizumi says. “Like he saves Princess Peach all the time, right? In some games she gives him a kiss as a reward.”

“Oh yeah, it’s implied they’re together,” Oikawa interjects. He passes one of the characters, but Tanooki Mario is still far ahead. “But sometimes she bakes him a cake…she sends a lot of mixed signals.” They’re silent for a while as they continue to race. “Well if it’s Kiyoko saving you from Bowser, what would you do?” Oikawa grins when he throws a red shell at Tanooki Mario.

Iwaizumi curses when he gets hit. “I know I wouldn’t stop with a kiss on the cheek…”

“What’s it like?” Oikawa furrows his brow in concentration. He’s currently in the lead and it’s the last lap. “Being with a girl, I mean.”

“I remember you had a girlfriend one time in middle school.” Iwaizumi is slowly gaining on Oikawa, who is now screaming in fear. “Oh my god why is it your instinct to start screaming?”

“YOU’RE ON MY ASS IWA-CHAN! I WANT TO WIN WITH THIS CUTE SIDE BANGED SPACE BABY! GET OFF MY ASS!” Oikawa is on the edge of the couch as his character gets closer to the finish line. “HAHA EAT SHIT IWA-CHAN!”

Iwaizumi is unfazed. “I guess I was right. You’re a pizza.”

Oikawa quickly glances at him. “What?”  

“You’re a piz-za-shit.” He snickers as Oikawa cackles at the terrible joke. “If you didn’t stop driving you would’ve won Assikawa.” He lets out another small laugh when he looks over to see his friend taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

 “I hate you so much. I knew you were gonna say something stupid, but not _that_ stupid.” Oikawa is trying hard to stop smiling. “God that’s so fucking dumb. I’m using that forever now.” He lets out an amused sigh when he leans back on the couch.

“You didn’t answer the question though,” Iwaizumi says when the next race starts.

“The Mario one?” Oikawa quickly puts back on his glasses. “Uhh I’d give him a hand.”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “Job?”

“No, shake.” Oikawa glances over when his friend snickers again. “It takes a whole lot more to get in bed with me.”

“Last time I checked, all it took was leaving a piece of paper with a phone number to get you in bed with someone,” Iwaizumi says as Baby Rosalina passes him. “Jesus why is your character so fast…”

“Babies are lightweight or something,” Oikawa answers. His brow furrows again as his character drifts on a particularly sharp turn. “Was the girl I dated the one you had a crush on?”

“No, it was her sister.”

“Oh. They look the same in my mind.”

“They were twins, dumbass.”

“ _Ohhhh_.” Oikawa’s eyes widen when he’s almost pushed off the track. “Fucking Peach…”

“That’s what Mario wants to do.” Tanooki Mario passes Baby Rosalina.

Oikawa forces himself to keep driving, his face starting to hurt from laughing so much. “I was asking for that one…” He mumbles. “I’m slowly remembering why I dated her—I thought I was bi then.” Baby Rosalina gets second place again.

Iwaizumi sets down his controller and gets up to turn off the game system. “Uh-huh, because you said—”

“‘I had a dream about drinking tons of milk so that must mean I’m into boobs now’,” Oikawa interrupts. “And then you said—”

“‘You’re an idiot why do I still hang out with you?’” Iwaizumi walks over to Oikawa’s side of the couch and reaches out his hand.

Oikawa smiles at the gesture and takes his friend’s hand. They both know that he can get up on his own. Iwaizumi helps Oikawa up, and they both head to their shared bathroom. They get their toothbrushes, Iwaizumi takes his spot at the sink, and Oikawa sits on the toilet lid.

“What were their names again? Aya and Maya?” Oikawa holds out his toothbrush for toothpaste.

Iwaizumi puts toothpaste on both of their brushes. “Yeah, you were with Maya.”

They’re silent as they finish brushing their teeth.  

“You like kissing Kiyoko?” Oikawa asks after a while.

“Is this a serious question?” Iwaizumi asks before spitting out his toothpaste. “Yes, I do.”

Oikawa stands up and does the same. He sits back down and waits for his friend to pour mouthwash in their disposable cups. “Why?” He takes his cup when Iwaizumi nudges him.

They both gurgle and spit out their rinse.

“I dunno. It’s fun I guess,” Iwaizumi shrugs as he pulls Oikawa to his feet again.

Oikawa makes a humming sound as he follows his friend down the small hallway. “I remember Maya told me I kissed her because I had to not because I wanted to. That’s why she broke up with me, aside from the whole I love men thing.” They reach Oikawa’s bedroom first. He fiddles with his fingers and bites his lip.

“Idiot,” Iwaizumi flicks Oikawa’s forehead. He stretches out his arms, frowning.

Oikawa smiles. He doesn’t know why his best friend likes acting macho when he’s truly concerned, but he wouldn’t have Iwa-chan any other way. He gives Iwaizumi a hug, rocking him from side to side and giggling. “You’re my best friend Hajime!” He sings. They did this whenever they had a sleep over when they were younger. Oikawa’s surprised it’s Iwaizumi who initiates their nightly hugging ritual.

“You’re an idiot of a friend, Tooru,” He mumbles before quickly letting go and powerwalking to his room down the hall. The tips of his ears are red.

Oikawa chuckles to himself as he enters his bedroom. He limps towards his bed and carefully slides underneath the covers. He stares at the ceiling. Even if he was able to find someone to date, would they want to stay with someone like him? Sure, he has several good qualities but he has the same amount of bad ones. The thought of searching for someone to _talk_ to frightens him more than anything else. The most he’s talked to a guy was to say when and where he was going to hook up with them.

He lifts his hand and kisses the back of it. He frowns.   

“What am I, 13?” he sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That piz-za-shit joke is from game grumps and it still cracks me up to this day. Anywho! That's all for this batch! hope you enjoyed! The next batch might actually be one chapter cause it's turning out to be rather long.... we'll see if i update tomorrow. I do wanna say thanks for all the bookmarks and kudos and hits! I really appreciate it! Seeeeya next update (might be tomorrow...maaaybe?)


	7. Sunglasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Suga. Also Bros?

Chapter 6: Sunglasses

Iwaizumi glances at his friend. He scowls.

Oikawa, with his new shades on, grins. “Green isn’t a good color for you Iwa-chan. Course it could be since your girlfriend has a Shrek fetish…” He tries to dodge the hit but fails.

“I’m not jealous, and it’s not a fetish. It’s Kiyoko’s endearing character trait,” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa would say it’s a character _flaw_ but to each his own. “I was thinking how garish you look with them on.”

“Thank you!”

“That’s not a compliment.”

Oikawa chuckles. “Garish is another word for shiny and I enjoy being the shining center of attention, Iwa-chan!” He happily swings his walking cane for emphasis. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He regrets decorating it.

“Are you bringing it for your grand entrance on campus?” Iwaizumi glances at the cane.

Oikawa laughs again, but this time he can’t look his friend in the eye. “Ahaha well Iwa-chan I’m being overprotective. Don’t wanna trip over anything and ruin my good…everything.”

“Maybe it’ll ruin your lack of modesty.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!”

They board their train and sit in their usual spots. Oikawa places his cane in his lap and quickly takes a picture for his Instagram followers. _First day of new semester! Though my eyes are shaded, I’m the brightest thing in the room!_ is the caption.

Oikawa is scrolling through Yahaba’s posts when he receives a text from Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan we’re right next to each other,” he says, still scrolling.

“Just read it.”

Oikawa opens his messages. _The guy at the end of the car is wearing your sunglasses._ Oikawa looks up. A young guy is sitting next to the door listening to music. His hair is an odd silvery color and sure enough has the same shades on his face. Oikawa gasps in horror.

He quickly texts back. _IWA-CHAN WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE SHIT._

_Calm down. It’s just glasses. The store Makki and Mattsun work at is super popular, you know. You just happened to finally get something from there the other day. For free._

_ Oh and you’re saying you shop there all the time?  _

_Hey I own a couple of SPIT sweatshirts—that I actually bought with money. Nothing like walking around with a huge hand flicking people off to part crowds during my morning jogs._

_ I can’t believe this guy is doing this to me. WHAT ARE THE ODDS OF WEARING THE SAME SHADES AS ME?  _

_Yeah because he woke up this morning thinking ‘I’m gonna wear these shades to get back at this stranger I never met’. Didn’t you say those just came out? I’m pretty sure there’s tons of people who’re wearing them—especially since you post every second of your life on the internet._

_ Point taken Iwa-chan. Checkmate. I wonder where he’s going…do you think he’s goes to our school? He looks our age.  _

_Are you interested?_

_ No. I’m just curious about his whereabouts.  _

_That means you’re interested Trashykawa._

_ NO I’M NOT. I CAN CARE ABOUT OTHERS IWA-CHAN. THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH CARING FOR THE COMMUNITY.  _

_It took me a month to convince you to start recycling. Also I guess since we’re not really talking about the guy anymore we can speak to each other now._

Oikawa, of course, is the first to start laughing at this. Iwaizumi elbows him, but he’s grinning too. Out of the corner of his eyes, Oikawa notices Shades Twin (he believes this is the best name for the guy at the moment) putting away his earbuds and phone right before their stop is heard over the intercom. He won’t deny that he feels a bit giddy. He has more time to observe the silver haired individual.

Expertly using his cane to force himself through the crowd, Oikawa quickly follows Shades Twin off the train. The silver haired boy is much shorter than him, but moves faster than expected. Oikawa wishes he could jog after him, but settles for a quicker swing in his step. Shades Twin is already out of the station.

“Yep,” Iwaizumi says beside him. “Caring for the community huh?”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “We share the same fashion sense, Iwa-chan. I have to congratulate him.” He smiles when he sees the boy take a left turn. “He goes to our school!” His smile falters when he looks down to see the smuggest look on his friend’s face. “Lucky him,” Oikawa forces out.

“Uh-huh.” Iwaizumi pulls out his phone.

“Don’t tell anyone anything—”

“I’m telling everyone everything.”

Oikawa grumbles as he continues following Shades Twin. “I’m not interested in him. I just want to know why he copied my look. Identity theft is real, Iwa-chan.”

“Whatever you say,” Iwaizumi says, shrugging.

“Yeah! Whatever I say! Not you!” Oikawa would love to say he actually won that argument, but even _he_ knows he’s being too obvious. “I can’t believe he’s wearing them when it’s overcast.”

Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows. “You’re literally doing the same thing.”

“Pfft, silly Iwa-chan,” Oikawa waves the thought away. “I am the sun therefore I have to wear these.”

Iwaizumi’s expression contorts into one of being completely fed up. “That was so stupid, I don’t even want to hit you.”  

“Bro, I’m in love with these shirts.”

“Dude don’t get me started. I would marry this thing if I could.”

Oikawa flinches at the voices. “No…” He quickly turns around to see two guys, each sporting a terrible hairstyle and matching shirts that say SHAFT. “Noooo.” He faces forward again, only to have lost Shades Twin. “GODDAMMIT.”

Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder. “I thought you liked Kuroo and Bokuto. You literally flirt with them all the time.” Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutaro are the loudest people in their university volleyball team. No one knows where they get their matching shirts, or their motivation to keep wearing them.

Oikawa lets out a sigh. “I know, but they do the thing,” he says, slowing his step.

“The thing?” Iwaizumi asks.  

“The girl thing.”  

“Girl thing…?”  

“You know, the gay girl thing.” Oikawa braces himself when he hears the voice get closer.

Iwaizumi is completely lost. “…they’re lesbians….? They do…lesbian things?”

Oikawa takes off his shades in exasperation. “Noooo, Iwa-chan. How are you my supportive straight friend and know nothing at the same time?”  

A loud gasp. “HEY HEY HEY! IT’S OIKAWA!” Bokuto screams.

“HEY GIRL!” Kuroo shouts over him.

Iwaizumi finally gets it. “OH. The girl thing.” He nods in understanding. “Wait, you and Yahaba did that all the time before you started calling him Prince.”  

Kuroo gasps dramatically. “She’s ignoring us.”

“GIRL YOU BETTER WAVE AT US!” Bokuto is still screaming.

Oikawa continues ignoring them. “I know, and truly I don’t mind it because it’s a thing that some people do. But because they’re so bro-y it physically pains me. Like I don’t even know if _they_ know they’re gay. You get what I mean right?” He jabs his thumb in their general direction. “ _They basically have DICK written on their shirts and I can’t tell if they even want to suck one!”_ He hisses.

“Yeah because old you would’ve done them twice over already,” Iwaizumi says, raising his hand to greet his teammates. “Good thing new you is into stalking people.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something, but feels as though whatever he says would just dig a bigger hole for himself.  

“OIKAWA WE’RE LITERALLY BEHIND YOU. YOU EVEN POINTED IN OUR DIRECTION!” Bokuto has yet to lower his voice.

“YEAH IWAIZUMI WAVED AT US! WE’RE GONNA TAKE HIM AWAY FROM YOU!” 

Oikawa finally whips around, extremely aggravated. “FUCKING SALUTATIONS.”

They grin and latch on to either side of him. “Yaaaay,” they chorus. Oikawa groans. He actually likes being around these two, but because they’re so ambiguous about _everything_ he gets more irritated. He likes to think he has an A+ gaydar and it is SO INFURIATING that he cannot pinpoint where they are on the scale. He guesses it’s because they’re idiots.  

“Oh,” Kuroo turns to Iwaizumi. “You know how your girlfriend’s the manager at Starbucks?”

Iwaizumi frowns. “Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Kuroo.”

“No no, I’m asking you to ask her to hire my friend. This is his first year here and he needs a job so he won’t forget what human communication is.”

“He’s like a cat,” Bokuto adds. “But with disposable thumbs or whatever.”

“Opposable,” Oikawa corrects.

“Either way,” Kuroo starts again. “It would be really cool if you convinced her for me.”

“I mean I’ll try. It’s not like she hires anybody.” Iwaizumi shrugs.

Bokuto and Kuroo point at Oikawa.

“I see your point. I’ll make sure he gets in.”

Oikawa gasps dramatically. “I MESS UP ONE TIME AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?”

Bokuto shakes his head. “Bro, we ordered hot chocolate and you put ice in it. If we wanted cold chocolate we would’ve asked for like a Hershey’s bar.”

“Wait, wouldn’t that be room temperature chocolate?” Kuroo asks, before turning to Iwaizumi. “Right?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I guess? I thought he was gonna say ice cream since that’s something you actually put in the freezer.” Oikawa glares at him. Is he really encouraging this conversation??

Kuroo turns to Bokuto. “Yeah, Bo why didn’t you say ice cream?”  

Oikawa ignores the stupidity around him to look for Shades Twin. Rats. He’s nowhere to be seen. What’s the point of being tall when you can’t find people you’re interested in? Oikawa pouts at the thought. He _is_ interested, but he’s unsure why. It’s because of the shades that’s for sure… Seeing him there on the train in his own little world made Oikawa feel calm somehow, almost refreshed.

It was the first time he’s ever felt that way, and he wanted to have experience that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! A lot of people introduced in this chapter. I was thinking on how I wanted to write Kuroo and Bokuto and I thought "what if they were a little bit campy, but still really bro-y...campy bros..." and so that's what they are. I thoroughly looked up the history behind gays calling each other by feminine pronouns and its super interesting!!! Anyway the super scholarly name of this type of language is called Lavender Linguistics. but i'm gonna stop gushing about research and upload the next chapters~
> 
> Writing supportive straight friend Iwaizumi is really fun.


	8. On the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! We found him.

Chapter 7: On the Hunt

“You’re going to the art building?” Oikawa asks, a bit sad when Kuroo and Bokuto unlatch themselves from him. “Last time I checked you’re terrible artists.”

“We’re getting Bo’s earbuds from Akaashi,” Kuroo answers, grinning. “He leaves before us which is kinda crazy since it’s like the asscrack of the morning when our alarm goes off, but whatever.”

“Don’t be late for practice!” Iwaizumi calls after them. “They’re gonna be late,” he tells Oikawa, whose mouth is wide open in shock. “What’s with you?”

“I have to text Shigeru…” Oikawa mutters. “Our worst nightmare is on campus with us. _Akaashi Keiji_.”

Iwaizumi waits for an explanation.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “He’s one of the top Instagram users and I hate him for that.” As he texts his junior a thought comes to mind. Waking up early…Oikawa knows his body clock is still used to waking up for morning practice… so why is Shades Twin up? Does that mean Shades Twin is also on a team? Last time he saw him, he was walking toward the sports gyms.

“Iwa-chan, aside from Bokuto-chan, is there anyone else on our team with silver hair?” He asks his friend.

“Nope,” he answers with a smile on his face. Oikawa is confused until he sees the cause of it.

Kiyoko is standing in front of the volleyball gym, tapping something on her phone. She looks up and waves at the two of them. “I haven’t gone to class yet and I already want to be on break,” she says when they reach her. She reaches over to Iwaizumi’s head and rubs it affectionately.

Oikawa stares at them.

“Jealous?” She asks.

Oikawa ignores this. “Wow Iwa-chan, when you’re next to Kiyoko-chan you’re suddenly so tiny.” Oikawa grins behind his hand. Kiyoko, a former basketball player, is the same height as Oikawa. He’ll never tell her this, but sometimes he hates that she can easily look him in the eye.

“We can’t all be giants,” He mutters, leaning against his girlfriend. “Who’s gonna laugh at you when you run into shit?”

Kiyoko raises her hand.

“Shouldn’t you be on my side since we’re both tall?” Oikawa pouts.

“I’m observant.” She throws up a peace sign. “I woke up earlier than I needed to this morning so I figured I would meet you before you go to practice.” She bends down and pecks Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Surprised?”

Iwaizumi grins. “I like your surprises.”  

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches. He definitely could care less for this.

“Jealous,” They point out.

“I’M NOT. SHUT UP.” Iwaizumi hits Oikawa’s arm. “WHY IWA-CHAN? I DIDN’T EVEN SAY ANYTHING—” Oikawa cuts himself off when his friend jerks his head toward the door. There stood Sawamura Daichi, another volleyball teammate, and the mysterious and fashionable Shades Twin, who has now taken off his sunglasses. Oikawa is surprised at how big and round Shade Twin’s eyes are and there’s a little mole on his face. HE’S SO CUTE! Dammit, he didn’t want to think that. He’s…attractive. There that sounds more civilized.

He would go over and introduce himself if they weren’t at this specific building. Since his injury, Oikawa has a reasonable fear of being near the volleyball gym. He’s happy he’s not hyperventilating now. Plus, Daichi isn’t a fan of him for some strange reason. He jolts when Iwaizumi elbows his arm lightly.

“Relax, I’m not gonna force you over there,” Iwaizumi mumbles. “But how are you going to tell him you’ve been following him this morning?” He asks this as if it’s a serious problem.  

Oikawa grits his teeth. “We’re not telling him that.”

Kiyoko glances at the gym. “That’s the shades guy?”

Oikawa frowns and mentally wishes for his friend’s phone to break in half. How Iwaizumi of all people became a gossip, he’ll never know.

“Yeah, the silver haired one.” Iwaizumi nods.

“Convenient,” she states. Before either of them ask what that means, Kiyoko calls over to the boys. “Sawamura-kun! Suga-kun!” She waves when they look in her direction.

Oikawa freezes. “ _SHE KNOWS HIM,”_ he hisses at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi chuckles. “Kiyoko’s the best.”

“ _SHE’S THE WORST._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up Kiyoko's height and was super disappointed when I saw she's not as tall as I hoped. So she's super tall in this story. Idk I like f/m relationships where the girl is taller and the guy is super down with it. Iwaizumi's a super cool guy. Also Akaashi! I just finished planning some future chapters with him and...I cannot wait. Onward to the last part of the update!


	9. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga finally speaks and boy does he.

Chapter 8:  Sugawara Koushi

“Shimizu-senpai, it’s been a while!” Daichi happily greets Kiyoko. “Hey Iwaizumi.” His smile drops when he sees Oikawa. “Hi,” is all he says.

Oikawa is unfazed. All that matters to him is Shades Twin being away from the gym. “Good morning Dai-chan!”

Daichi’s eyebrow twitches. “Sawamura to you.”

Shades Twin raises his eyebrows at Daichi response. When Shades Twin meets Oikawa’s stare, Oikawa winks. Thank goodness he’s a natural flirt. However he wasn’t expecting to see Shades Twin easily return the gesture. Huh…Shades Twin is becoming more and more interesting…

Kiyoko easily keeps the conversation going. “They were my juniors in high school,” She tells Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “The last time I saw you two, you were nervous first years. Now you’re adults.” She smiles.

“We’re trying to be,” Shades Twin says with a smile. Oikawa feels that calm feeling come over him again.

“Where’s the scaredy cat?” She asks. The three of them chuckle at this and Oikawa pouts. He hates inside jokes. He also hates not finding a way to slip into this conversation. If they could move on from reminiscing he would be much obliged.

“Asahi’s sleeping in. Yesterday was his first day working at his dad’s contracting firm,” Daichi answers. “I didn’t know you were going to school here. What are you doing at the gym? Are you thinking about being manager again?” Oikawa has never seen Daichi so excited.

“No, I don’t think I have time anymore unfortunately,” Kiyoko says. “I just wanted to see my boyfriend.” She pats Iwiazumi’s head. Shades Twin, Daichi, and Iwaizumi blush at the casual statement.

“Wait, Iwaizumi the girl you’ve been dating is _Shimizu-senpai_?” Daichi asks. “…I didn’t know you were into older girls.”

“It just sorta happened.” Iwaizumi mutters. Oikawa rolls his eyes and leans on his cane. He’s going to scream if this lame conversation topic keeps up. Kiyoko notices this and turns to Shades Twin with a slightly more devilish smile on her face.

“I’m sorry Suga-kun, I forgot to introduce you. This is Iwaizumi Hajime, and this is…” She trails off. Oikawa’s glad she knows him well enough to know that he loves introducing himself.

He flips his hair and grins at Shades Twin. “Oikawa Tooru, the pleasure is yours.” He ignores the dry looks from Iwaizumi and Daichi and the small snort from Kiyoko.

Shades Twin laughs. “Nice to meet you Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san. I’m Sugawara Koushi. I just transferred.” Finally! A name to the refreshing person.

“Wow, like a lifetime movie,” Kiyoko says. Oikawa’s smile twitches.

“So that _was_ you on the train, Oikawa-san,” Suga says. “I remember your cane. I like it.” He points at Oikawa’s walking stick.

Oikawa doesn’t particularly like being recognized by his cane all of things, but he’ll take any form of compliment. “Why thank you Suga-chan! I’m glad someone else likes my sense of style. If I don’t stop traffic with my presence, who would?”

“Stop signs,” Iwaizumi says.

“Traffic lights,” adds Kiyoko.

“Crossing guards,” Daichi chimes in.

Suga lets out a small laugh.

“ _ANYWAY_ ,” Oikawa forces himself not to throw a fit. He doesn’t want Suga-chan to see the childish side of him after all. “I noticed you as well!” He quickly takes out his sunglasses. “We have the same shades!”

“So we do! I guess we do have the same sense of style,” He chuckles. Oikawa is slowly realizing he really likes the sound of it.

Oikawa lowers his eyelids (his eyes are his biggest charm, you know aside from everything else) and leans closely to Suga, smirking. “You know what they say Suga-chan, great minds think alike.”

Iwaizumi and Kiyoko are secretly pinching each other to stop themselves from laughing.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “You’re shameless, Oikawa. You just met him and you’re already giving him a nickname?”

“It’s fine, Daichi. I don’t mind.” Suga gives an innocent smile to his friend before grinning at Oikawa. “I’m sure you’ve also heard that every bird wants to hear themselves sing, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa immediately straightens up, completely taken aback. Suga-chan has more bite in him than he thought. And he loves it. However he can’t fully revel in this feeling since Kiyoko and Iwaizumi are snickering behind him.

Daichi happily pats Suga’s shoulder. “Well we’re gonna get going now. I promised to show Suga where his classes are.”

This momentarily stops Iwaizumi’s laughter. “Am I the only one going to practice this morning?”

“Daichi, you don’t have to. I don’t want to be the reason you’re late,” Suga says. “I saw a directory sign on my way here. I’ll just use that.”

Daichi shakes his head. “It’s not that big of a problem as Iwaizumi’s making it out to be. Plus he has his late days too. Now I know who makes those marks on your neck.”

Kiyoko snickers when her boyfriend blushes and grumbles to himself.

Suga smiles, but Oikawa notices that this one is a bit different than the others. Why does Suga look a bit sad? “Alright, you win.” He waves goodbye and follows Daichi toward another part of the campus.

“I like him,” Iwaizumi says after a while. “He made you look stupid.”

“Yeah, I forgot that’s he’s pretty quick with comebacks.” Kiyoko nudges Oikawa. “I hope you can keep up with him.”

Oikawa watches Suga walk away, slightly surprised to see the silver haired boy take a quick peek behind him. Suga gives him another wink before turning away again. For the first time in a long while, Oikawa finds himself blushing like crazy.

“I hope so,” he mumbles covering his face.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! That's the end of today's update. I just finished writing this, so there might be several mistakes haha....i'm sorry those will be fixed soon! I've been so happy with the response I've been getting that I want to keep updating as quick as possible! Thanks so much for reading and leaving kudos and bookmarking! It makes me happy. So! I'm unsure if I'll be able to update tomorrow, but we'll see! See youuuu next update.


	10. Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ever famous Instagram user arrives.

Chapter 9: Akaashi Keiji

Oikawa reads at Yahaba’s text when he gets out of the elevator.

**_OMG TOORU AKAASHI’S IN THIS CLASS OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE HE’S IN HERE I CAN’T BELIEVE HE’S REAL UGH AND HE’S PRETTIER IN PERSON ADSDASSDFUGHGH_ **

As quickly as he can, he finds the classroom and spots Yahaba and Kyoutani in the back row. As expected of his junior—he saved him the end seat. Not only does he have ample space to be comfortable with his injured knee, but he has enough space for his cane. Many times people have given him annoyed looks when they accidentally step on it in the aisle (this in turn annoys him since a. people should be able to see it since its fucking sparkly and bright pink and b. he has to hot glue more rhinestones if some were accidentally kicked off) and he’s tired of dealing with annoying people.

Oikawa places his walking stick so it can lean against the corner of his desk. “Where is he?” He asks when he sits down. He waves at Kyoutani and only gets a glare in response.

“He went out just a few minutes ago,” Yahaba answers while fixing his hair. “I hoped you were lying when you texted me earlier. I’m so self-conscious now.”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes. “You’re fine,” he says.

“Mad Dog-chan’s right. We both look great,” Oikawa says with a reassuring pat on Yahaba’s shoulder.

“You forced yourself in that compliment.” Yahaba momentarily puts down his mirror. “Just like you forced us in your space class with freaking Akaashi Keiji.” He checks his hair again, biting his lip. “He hasn’t noticed me yet, and I’m not sure if I’m angry or relieved.”

Oikawa swats at Yahaba’s hand. “Stop it, you’re making me anxious. Plus there’s nothing wrong with me going behind your back and signing you up for Astronomy 101.” He easily shrugs this off.

“Do you hear yourself? There’s a lot of things wrong with that statement!” Yahaba frowns. “You’re the one who randomly switched to an astronomy major, not us.”

“But you’re still undeclared, my prince! What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t give you possibilities?”

Yahaba’s about to say a snarky remark when Kyoutani interrupts him with, “I don’t mind, Shigeru.” He quickly looks away when they look at him in surprise. “We get to share this class together,” he mutters. His face turns a bright shade of red when Yahaba gives him several kisses on his cheek.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. Is everyone going to shove their PDA down his throat today? While his junior is momentarily preoccupied, he searches his book bag for his notebook and a pencil. He’s pretty sure the teacher wouldn’t actually lecture on the first day, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. As he rummages through his bag he accidentally knocks his cane over. He braces himself and waits for a thudding sound, but there isn’t one.

“Is this yours?”

Oikawa slowly looks up and forces himself not to look star struck at the person standing in front of him. Yahaba gasps loudly.

The ever Instagram famous Akaashi Keiji is standing in front of him, with a small smile on his oh so clear face. He’s only wearing a black t-shirt and pants and somehow he looks like a movie star. Oikawa squints his eyes. Is he wearing eyeliner? It’s always the people with makeup that get more followers…

“Yes, thank you,” Oikawa finally answers, taking his walking stick from him. “It’s a bit hard for me to reach things when they fall over so I’m glad you were here.” He smiles. On the inside however he’s angry that not only is Akaashi pretty _he’s also nice_.

Akaashi chuckles. “I know of your injury, Oikawa-san.”

“Wait, you know who I am?” Oikawa asks lamely. “But you’re younger than me.” He twitches when Akaashi’s brow furrows.

“You mean he hasn’t told you anything?” He folds his arms, sighing. “I hear so much about you from him though…” He mumbles.

“What?” Oikawa is completely confused. What is this guy talking about? Who is talking about him to Akaashi of all people?? Suddenly he remembers this morning— _Bokuto knows Akaashi_. Why would Bokuto and Akaashi talk about him? And what virtuous act did Bokuto do to even be in the same room as Akaashi? WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS MEAN?

“AH TOORU,” Yahaba says, failing to sound nonchalant. “WHO ARE YOU SPEAKING TO? **INTRODUCE HIM TO ME TOORU.** ” Kyoutani sighs. 

Akaashi looks over at Yahaba and smiles again. “You’re one of Oikawa-san’s friends, right? I see you two in pictures whenever I’m on Instagram.”

Yahaba laughs awkwardly. “Haha yeah I post pictures on there sometimes…it’s nothing big.” He fixes his bangs again. “I’m PrinceShigeru if you wanna follow me or whatever. No big deal.” It’s a very big deal.

“Oh I’m GrandKingTooru!” Oikawa adds quickly. Dammit, they both sound so desperate.

“I’ll try to remember,” Akaashi says. Oikawa and Yahaba’s eyebrows twitch at this. “I don’t stay on there too long. I usually post a picture of my art and then sign off.” He laughs. “Bokuto-san takes up a lot of my time so I barely use social media. It’s reassuring we’re in the same class though. We can get to know each other in person.” With that he waves goodbye and walks to the front of the room where his things are.

Yahaba groans, shaking Oikawa in his seat. “Ugggh I can’t hate him! He’s too good!”

Oikawa covers his face with his hands. “He’s everything I want to be!”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a little break I got more chapters done! Sorry for the mistakes (i plan on fixing/editing on the weekend hopefully)! I always get inspiration at terrible hours in the morning, but oh well! Hey Akaashi's here! And he's really hard to write for when Bokuto's not around...anyway he's a super artsy guy who rarely takes pictures of himself, but when he does people go gaga for it. alright lemme upload the next chapters of this batch~


	11. Space Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring the semester off right.

Chapter 10: Space Class

Oikawa lazily looks over the class syllabus as the teacher drones on about class procedures. He looks at his phone when it vibrates. He and his prince have been texting since class started--another perk of sitting in the back.

**_So when are you going to talk about this guy you’ve been following?_ **

Oikawa fights back the flush in his cheeks. He shouldn’t be so flustered over someone he just met. Then again, it wouldn’t be him if he didn’t fall for someone so easily. A bad habit, that.

_ Promise me you won’t be a gossip like Iwa-chan.  _

**_That depends. Spill._ **

_ Just because I followed a guy off the train to our school doesn’t mean anything. _

**_Ooh someones defensive that means you LIKE HIM YOU LIKE HIM TOORUAHAHA its been like 900 years since you liked someone and its not just you being ridiculously thirsty._ **

_ It’s called having an amazingly ambitious sexual personality my prince also I’m not sure if he’s into guys. _

Oikawa pouts. Suga was quite a flirt this morning (Oikawa won’t say this aloud but Suga-chan gave him a run for his money), but Oikawa’s been around the block several times. Silly flirting sometimes doesn’t mean much—what’s worse is when the other person thinks it’s a joke. His stomach feels weird. He hopes this morning wasn’t just for shits and giggles.

**_Why do you think that? Did he say anything about your cane thats literally the biggest tell-tell sign really._ **

_ Tell-tale and he said that he liked it.  _

**_Oh hes not straight your cane is basically a sparkling penis_ **

Oikawa immediately drops his phone on his desk and covers his face to muffle his laughter. He hears Yahaba snickering next to him. Oikawa hunches over his desk when he lets out a small snort. He never thought of it that way, but he guesses his junior is right. Maybe he’s thinking too hard on this. Maybe, just maybe, Suga is interested in him. He quickly sits up and lets out a breath. God, sparkling penis is going to tickle him for days. His phone vibrates.

**_Youre gonna make the teacher angry at us on the first day lolol but describe him for me maybe Ill see him today and put in a good word for you_ **

_ What is this, a job recommendation?  _

**_LOL YES IT IS Ill go up to him and say “please date my friend his skills are making brochures on microsoft publisher and giving good head”_ **

_ STOP MAKING ME LAUGH I DON’T WANT THIS TEACHER TO HATE ME I HAVE HIM LIKE THREE MORE TIMES. His name is Sugawara Koushi and he has silver hair. And a mole by one of his eyes, I forget which one cause I only saw him once.  _

**_Okay he already sounds cute._ **

_ HE IS. I mean…you’re correct in that assumption.  _

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches when he hears Yahaba snicker. Yet again Suga is making him more rattled than he wants to be. He glances at the syllabus again and reads through it when the teacher eyes him from across the room. As he reads through, his brow furrows in confusion. There’s something missing here…

“That’s the basic requirements for this course. Before we leave, are there any questions?”

Yahaba flinches when Oikawa’s hand immediately shoots up. “Will we talk about aliens?” he asks. He doesn’t play the question off as a joke when he hears some of the classmates giggle at his question. The teacher is a bit taken aback by this.

“If we have time, we’ll talk about alien theories,” the teacher answers.

Oikawa nods, but isn’t satisfied with this. Aliens were one of the main reasons he switched over to astronomy, but he’ll settle without it for now. He has so many books at home he has yet to read. Some people are still giggling at his question, but there’s one distinct laugh that catches his ear. The sound makes his chest tighten in excitement. He looks up to see Suga sitting four rows down from him. Suga’s turned in his seat smiling at him. He gives Oikawa a quick wave before turning around again.

The blush is coming back to Oikawa’s face as he types one last message to Yahaba.

_ The mole is on the left side.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahaha it's too fun writing in Yahaba's text speak but also extremely annoying. I had to keep deleting apostrophes and every form of punctuation. i kept muttering "goddammit yahaba. why didIi characterize you this way? get your shit together" as I turned complete sentences into run-ons. I actually took two astronomy classes in my freshman and sophomore year, so i'm trying to find my old textbook and notes so Oikawa can sound super smart in front of Suga.


	12. Aliens, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small conversation, a small action, and a big upset.

Chapter 11: Aliens, huh?

“Yes, aliens.” Oikawa pouts when Suga laughs again. “They’re gonna come down one day and say hello to us and I’ll be the one laughing,” he mumbles.

“I never thought you would be so serious about something like that,” Suga says as they walk out of the science building. “Especially since you were laughing the entire time.”

“That’s my prince’s fault. He doesn’t care about the science world like I do.” Oikawa immediately perks up again, side-eyeing his junior. If there’s anything that feeds his ego more it’s making fun of his friends. Good thing he has several.

Yahaba rolls his eyes. “I distinctly remember someone not being able to say Uranus without giggling.”

Oikawa forces himself not to make a noise at the name. Not in front of Suga. He will not let his middle school sense of humor ruin this. “Either way,” he forces out. “I’m surprised you were there Suga-chan.”

“Well, I may not be a science expert like you Dr. Uranus,” Suga grins when Oikawa angrily taps his cane to keep himself from laughing, “But I dunno, I figure why not learn about space since I see it all the time. I’m still unsure on what to major in so I’m sorta just…” He shrugs. “Just here, I guess.” He chuckles.

Oikawa’s a bit surprised by this sudden vulnerability. “Yeah, we’re all just here, huh?” He flushes when Suga smiles brightly at him. "I switched majors actually on a whim..." Oikawa forces out, looking at the ground. "...I happened to look out the window one night and the stars were brighter than I ever saw them…since then I’ve felt different about myself." He looks up to see Suga staring at him with wide eyes. Oikawa lets out an airy laugh. "That's...haha..that's silly huh?"

"No, it's not..." Suga mumbles. Oikawa wonders why he suddenly looks close to tears. "I know where you're coming from with that," He says with another heart stopping smile.

Oikawa is about to ask what Suga means but stops himself when they reach the stairs leading to the crosswalk.

Aside from not being able to play his favorite sport or run at a full sprint (or at all), one major thing Oikawa hates about his injury is stairs. Ittetsu-sensei says he could go down them at his own risk, but he knows that’s doctor speak for ‘don’t do it’. Of course if he followed instructions like he was supposed to, this wouldn’t be a problem for him. There’s another weird feeling in his stomach as he watches Suga easily glide down the stairs. Must be nice having two working legs; it’s nice having Suga in the dark about his injury also.

“Ah, Suga-san,” Yahaba calls out. “Tooru—”

Oikawa happily cuts him off. “Are you free for lunch later, Suga-chan?” He plasters on one of his better fake smiles. “I’d love to tell you my alien theories.” He holds his breath when Suga looks up at him curiously from the sidewalk.

“Sorry, I can’t. Daichi and I already have something planned,” Suga says. Oikawa feels even worse. “I wouldn’t mind hearing them though. Maybe you can convince me they exist.” He grins, waving goodbye.

Oikawa keeps his fake smile and waves. When he faces his juniors he lets out an amused huff at their concerned looks. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” He pokes Yahaba’s nose. “And I know what you’re thinking Prince Shigeru. I won’t be messed up if you’re on the volleyball team.” He throws up a peace sign and winks. “I’ll be more pissed if you not!”

Kyoutani flinches and stays behind his boyfriend.

Yahaba sighs. “You need a counselor, Tooru.”

“Nope! I need a bottle of vodka and reeeeeallly good night out.” Oikawa slouches as he heads toward the ramp, his knee hurting a bit more than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the ending to this was depressing....have fun in the next chapter buddy.


	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take much to upset Oikawa. Thank goodness for Iwaizumi.

Chapter 12: Nightmares

Oikawa is happy to say he rarely has dreams when he’s asleep. He’s not a fan of fantasies or daydreaming—he’s surprisingly logical in this regard. Maybe that’s why space and physics makes so much sense to him. There’s a reason for every reaction. It’s relatively simple. Oikawa likes simple things.

However, after his injury he’s had one recurring dream. One where he only has one leg. He wobbles in the blank space, trying not to slip on the never ending stream of blood coming from his left side. The dream ends with him falling toward blackness and getting tangled in a net. When he wakes up he’s already crying; the brace on his leg feeling more constricting than the night before. Oikawa only calls this a dream because his reality is a nightmare.

It has only been two months since his injury, but he remembers it vividly. Spring break just started and it was just another early practice for the Tokyo University volleyball team. As they played their practice match, Oikawa felt a small tugging in his knee, but didn’t pay it too much attention. He usually felt it after practicing his serves for three hours straight; that was his sign to end his extra practice. No pain, no gain. And Oikawa believed that wholeheartedly. When it was his turn to serve he felt confident. Some of his teammates tensed up when he spun the ball in his hands. He chuckled to himself as he tossed the ball. His eyes widened; that was one of the best tosses he’s ever done. A grin spread across his face as he gained momentum to jump. The odd tugging sensation got stronger as he bended down, but it was too late.

An echoing pop was heard in the gym as he leapt up. He gritted his teeth at the breaking pain in his leg, and let out a choked sob when he crashed down on the floor. His scream covered the second popping sound in his knee.

“You have a severe fracture in your kneecap, Oikawa-kun,” the doctor told him as they showed the x-rays. Oikawa glared at him. That much was clear. He wasn’t sitting in a hospital bed with a numbed leg for a reason. “The patellar tendon pulled it apart when you jumped, and the bone cracked in several more places when you fell.” Again, another thing that was obvious to him.

“How will you fix it and when will I go back to playing?” Oikawa asked. He glanced at Iwaizumi who had his mother on speaker for him. His friend was somehow able to stay with him the entire way to the hospital. Oikawa started to feel anxious when he saw his friend biting his lip.

“You’ll be going into surgery within the next hour. The bone is fractured in several pieces, and we’ll have to put it back together using screws and wire,” the doctor said. “The answer to the second question is a bit harder to say.” The doctor sighed. “Because there is a high risk of you injuring yourself through this sport, I advise you to stop playing volleyball.”

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched, Oikawa’s mother gasped, and all Oikawa could do was stare blankly at the doctor with tears rolling down his face.

After his surgery, Oikawa stayed in the hospital for an extra week. Ittetsu-sensei taught him how to maneuver with crutches, how to put on his brace before bed, and explained his recovery process. Oikawa felt stupid the entire time, barely listening to his physical therapist’s advice. There was no point to anything now.     

Oikawa’s actually surprised he’s doing pretty okay with his cane. Luckily for him, his limp isn’t that noticeable thanks to his flamboyant personality. It’s only when he has to walk quicker or up an incline where someone can clearly see him lean on his cane to force his left side to work properly. He also finds it lucky that Suga has yet to realize he’s injured. Oikawa believes he deserves an Oscar for his performance. He’s pretty sure Suga isn’t a mean person, but Oikawa has met several men like Suga. They’re kind and give Oikawa a happy bubbly feeling until they find out about the injury. Then he becomes the problem and Oikawa doesn’t want to be _Suga’s_ problem. No one deserves that punishment.

He thinks this when he happens to see Suga and Daichi nearby the cafeteria. They’re sitting at a bench near the building, happily eating their food and laughing about something. Oikawa is sitting at a table underneath a tree with Kiyoko and Iwaizumi. He’s not sure how they managed to have a small time to hang out but he’s thankful for it.

“He’s quiet,” Kiyoko says. “I suddenly feel nervous.”

Iwaizumi grunts as he eagerly eats his lunch. Kiyoko and Oikawa both scoot over when food particles fly in their direction. “He’s actually thinking for once, let him be.”

Kiyoko raises her folder to block her boyfriend’s terrible eating habits. “What are you thinking about?” She asks before looking the same direction as Oikawa. “Oh, you want me to call them over again?”

“No,” Oikawa says. He hopes Suga doesn’t look in his direction. And as if the world heard this, Suga looks over and notices him. He beams and waves. Oikawa awkwardly returns the gesture, his face reddening. “Do you think we would make a good match Kiyoko-chan?”

“I would think so.” She uses her folder to hit Iwaizumi’s head to calm him down. Why does he still eat like a three year old? “You both have your problems.”

That’s not what he expected to hear. Whatever Suga’s demons are, Oikawa’s sure his are much bigger and much worse. But he’s only talked to the guy twice so what does he know? He sighs. He doesn’t like being in a bad frame of mind, but that’s what it’s been like the past two months. As he silently sips his smoothie, he gets deeper and deeper into his bad thoughts not seeing the small glances from Suga.

“Why do always take the elevator with me?” Oikawa asks, staring at the floor. He and Iwaizumi are currently on their way to their physics class. They’re both surprisingly good at science. The elevator hums loudly and slightly rocks from side to side.

“Cause I want to,” Iwaizumi answers.

“But you don’t have to,” Oikawa says. “Give me another answer.”

“Fine. I know you don’t want me to.”

Oikawa frowns at his friend. “What does that mean?”

“It means I know when you’re really upset over your injury you think I’m the victim.” Iwaizumi reaches up and hits the back of Oikawa’s head. “A friend’s eye is a good mirror.” He shoves his hands in his pockets.

Oikawa can’t help but smile at this. “Are you cheering me up or trying to get another soda out of me?”

“The first one,” Iwaizumi says, grinning. “You owing me four sodas is ridiculous.”  

The elevator doors open and Oikawa feels a little better. He still wants his night out and vodka though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this batch! While writing this I thought about two different people. the first is a very close friend of mine who is disabled--she only has one leg and one fully developed arm. (she's an artist and super cool) she was born with this, and I remember her telling me in high school that it took her a while to like wearing skirts around other people since it showed the fact that she had a prosthetic leg. But she grew to love it because even though there were more people who would stare at her weirdly she had a good support group. The second is a boy I went to elementary school with. He is similar to Oikawa in the sense he wasn't born disabled, after an accident he was paralyzed and had to be in a wheelchair. Our teacher told us to be nice to him and we were, but he wasn't exactly nice toward us. It's understandable though, because he was in a room where he was suddenly the "different" one when a couple days ago he could do what we could. Around the end of the year he apologized for the way he acted. 
> 
> Haha, sorry I didn't mean to go down memory lane here, but I just wanted to talk about where Oikawa's feelings come from. Since his ego can be easily broken, having his injury really makes him upset and not trusting toward people. Thank goodness he has Iwaizumi am I right? Anyway thanks so much for the comments and hits and kudos and all that jazz! I didn't think people would actually pay attention to this story and the response makes me very happy! Hooray! Next batch was actually outlined when I wrote the first three chapters! WE'RE GONNA RAVE DUDES!


	14. Crazy Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-C-Clubbbbinnnn'~~

Chapter 13: Crazy Monday

Oikawa is practically bouncing in the backseat of Kiyoko’s car. “I’M SO EXCITED. FINALLY COMING BACK TO MY HOMEGROUNDS NI-CHOME!” He calms down and crosses his arms with a small huff. “Granted, it feels like my parents are dropping me off at the school dance.” He pouts at Kiyoko through the rearview mirror.

Kiyoko laughs as she stops at a red light. “The shoe fits I think, right Mom?” She glances at Iwaizumi.

“Whatever you say, Dad,” He answers. “Trashykawa, you’re not gonna go overboard, right?” He turns to give his friend a stern look. “We’re your express cab to the hospital if anything goes wrong. So don’t go crazy.”

“Okay Mom…” Tooru rolls his eyes. After he came back from school, he made sure he was completely stretched out so he could tear up the dance floor. He considers himself a very good dancer and he was not about to let his injury get the best of him tonight. Hopefully he can score a guy too so he can calm down his libido. Last thing he needs is to feel upset over his leg _and_ ridiculously horny.

Kiyoko parks across the street from Oikawa’s favorite nightclub ** _Thrust_ **. Oikawa’s already out the door when she turns off her car. He can’t help the small fit of giggles as he quickly makes his way toward the loud music coming from the building. When he hears two more car doors close he groans.

“Gross, you guys are chaperoning me?” Oikawa grits his teeth at his ‘parents’. “GROSS YOU BROUGHT MY CANE?” He exclaims.

Iwaizumi furrows his brow. “I’m making sure you get home in one piece. Plus, it’s not like we can’t have fun once in a while.”

“Yeah,” Kiyoko adds as she rummages in her purse. She pulls out her 3DS. “We’re gonna play Pokemon and drink virgin cocktails. It’s gonna be a crazy Monday for us.”

Oikawa facepalms and sighs loudly. “Are you fucking kidding me? _You’re going to play a video game in a nightclub_?”

“Yep.” Iwaizumi walks past him. “Gonna kick Kiyoko’s ass.”

Kiyoko follows. “Just because you have a Charizard doesn’t mean you’re the best. It has so many weaknesses.”

Oikawa reluctantly trails behind them, but his anger is soon melted away when he enters the nightclub. The music is booming in his ears, the lights are bright and blinding and there’s tons of hot guys EVERYWHERE. Already dancing to the music, he makes his way over to the bar and orders himself a Hollywood because he is classy goddammit. Better to get that tingly feeling before going to the dancefloor. He’s pretty sure alcohol won’t make his knee feel great the entire night, but he can only hope.

He mulls over the song as he sips his drink. It has a good beat but he doesn’t want to make his presence known to this. He has an image to uphold after all.

“C’mon DJ give me something dirty…” he mutters to himself, leaning on the bar counter. As if his plea was heard, a song with the hook ‘I just wanna xxx you’ starts playing. _Yeeeeeeees. This is what he wants._ Hell the song even matches what he’s feeling. He downs the rest of his drink and slithers through the crowd to the dancefloor. A breathy laugh escapes him when he starts dancing in the middle of the crowd, because he’s so amazing he deserves this spot, and loves the attention he’s getting. Shaking his hips to the beat he raises his arms, purposely raising his shirt to show off his midriff (he may or may not have worn his low rise jeans for this reason. His hips don’t lie).

When he feels a body come up behind him he laughs again. Somehow that little trick always got someone. He leans against the person and matches their movements. Oikawa looks down at the hands sliding onto his hips. He can’t but think he’s seen them before, which is odd because the only hands he remembers are the people he’s played volleyball with. As a setter he pays attention to these details since spikers hit the ball differently. But why would he think this now of all times?

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” murmurs his dance partner before licking neck. Oikawa sighs happily. _FINALLY HIS LIBIDO CAN BE HAPPY._

“Well why don’t we make this more interesting— ** _EXCUSE ME_**?” He shrieks when he finally sees the person he’s been grinding on.

Kuroo grins and leans close to Oikawa, winking. “What’s up?”

“Not my dick that’s for sure,” he hisses. Now that he knows who licked him, Oikawa has the urge to take a shower and deep clean _everything_. Hesitantly he glances over at the bar and sees Bokuto happily watching the two of them.

“HEY HEY HEY!”

Oikawa mentally apologizes to his sex drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni-chome/Nicho (full name Shinjuku Ni-chome) is a well known gay district in Tokyo. I read a lot of articles about it and it seems like a pretty awesome place! I thought of the name **Thrust** because why not? Also in this situation, I would be Iwaizumi and Kiyoko and play a video game. I'm not a big party person but I love the idea of clubs...idk it's a weird situation I guess. Oh! the song that Oikawa and Kuroo are dancing to is by Capsule! Literally played more of their club-y tracks while writing this batch. Onward to the last chapter of the update!


	15. A Night at **Thrust**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party ends on an interesting note...

Chapter 14: A Night at ** _Thrust_ **

“Aw but we were having so much fun,” Kuroo groans as he leans against Oikawa. “You were totally down until you realized who I was.”

Bokuto laughs loudly and takes a sip of his beer. “Hey I think it be would hot, bro!”

“Bro, I know!” Kuroo nuzzles against Oikawa. “C’mon Oikawa you were into meee.”

“Kuroo-chan, you remind me of my sister’s cat and I’m not hooking up with a Maine Coon this evening. Or ever,” Oikawa mutters angrily in his glass.

After seeing his former teammates, Oikawa’s high completely dropped. The adrenaline that distracted him from his knee is gone and now he’s stuck not only with his cane but in the middle of the bros. He sighs before he taking another sips of his second Hollywood (at this point it’s the only that makes him happy) and furrows his brow at the dancing couples. How he wishes the guy he was dancing with wasn’t Kuroo.

“I know my face doesn’t show it, but I’m actually happy to see you two here,” Oikawa says, patting Kuroo’s face. “I finally know you’re into men.” It’s an odd feeling—he’s greatly disappointed, but there’s a weight off his shoulders.

Bokuto looks at him as if he’s the dumbest person in the world. “I have a boyfriend.” He jolts when Oikawa almost spits out his drink.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”

“No? Akaashi and I are on three years now,” Bokuto says. Oikawa’s mind blanks. “We went to the same high school.” _Bokuto is dating the amazing and flawless Akaashi Keiji? Is the world going to explode in the next second? Is everything going to shit? Will he and Kuroo end up going at it?_ If Bokuto and Akaashi are a thing then ANYTHING GOES APPARENTLY.

Kuroo snickers at Oikawa’s expression. “Bro you totally blew his mind.”

“Well he did it first! I didn’t even know you were gay!” Bokuto laughs, slapping Oikawa’s back very, very hard.

Oikawa catches his breath. “Have you not seen my cane?” He mutters. He understands what Yahaba is saying now, it really is a huge phallic symbol.   

“Is that an invitation?” Bokuto asks, lowering his voice and wiggling his eyebrows at Oikawa.  

Kuroo gasps loudly and pushes Bokuto away. He holds onto Oikawa like a child would their favorite doll. “OIKAWA YOU CAN’T INVITE HIM TO LOOK AT YOUR DICK WITHOUT ME.”

Bokuto shrugs. “Dude it’s not a two person dick thing. He personally asked me.” He winks at Oikawa, who did not ask for this. He didn’t ask for this at all.

“What would Akaashi say about this?” Kuroo asks.

Bokuto sips his beer, thinking very hard about this question. “Hm, you’re right. It would be weird…while we’re all looking, he would take a picture of the damn thing and call it ‘art’.” Oikawa highly doubts _that’s_ the reason this is a bad idea, but he shouldn’t be entertaining this train of thought.

Oikawa sighs. He’s too tipsy and too aggravated and too alone for this. “No _._ No…” A part of him is understanding how Iwaizumi feels when he does something stupid. Oh god is he the Iwa _-_ chan in this situation? “I’m alluding to me being crippled.” He’s not sure if it’s the alcohol affecting him, but are people giving him weird looks? He did put on his knee supporter just in case something went wrong. He mentally curses when he sees the outline of it in his jeans. Unconsciously he slouches so Kuroo’s covering most of his body.  

To his surprise, Bokuto’s voice isn’t loud. “I know, I was trying to lighten the mood. I still think about that and feel really messed up…” He sourly finishes his beer.  Again it could be the drink making Oikawa see things but the silly horns Bokuto’s hair is styled in almost look like they’re drooping. “I hate you had to go through that.” 

Kuroo nuzzles again, tightening his hold around Oikawa’s waist. “Yeah, I was broken up when it happened. After Iwaizumi flung himself in the ambulance with you, coach made us stay in the gym. Asswipe.”

Now that they mention it, Oikawa didn’t really get a chance to talk to his teammates about what happened. After his surgery he stayed in his apartment for the rest of spring break. Having this conversation in a gay nightclub is a bit unorthodox, but he’s happy to hear it.  

“You shouldn’t call yourself that by the way,” Bokuto’s voice gets him out of his thoughts. “You should say something cooler like ‘I’m steel-kneed’ or something.” Oikawa laughs at this. His whole knee wasn’t replaced, but he doesn’t want to ruin the mood.  

Kuroo sits up, grinning. “Yeah and now you have three legs and one’s super sparkly.”

Oikawa stops slouching and gives each of them a peck on the cheek. “You’re both sweeter than you look.” Maybe this trip isn’t all bad after all. “Moving on, I thought for sure you figured we were all not straight?”  

Bokuto and Kuroo shake their heads. “Nope!”

“Most of our conversations during freshman year were just me openly flirting with you.” Oikawa finishes his drink and sits it on the table. 

“I dunno I thought you were super nice?” Bokuto shrugs.  

Kuroo nods. “Yeah and supes cool about hanging out at your place.”

“Either my flirting needs to be more obvious or you two can’t take a hint.” Oikawa leans against the bar, chuckling. “I’m flabbergasted that you were able to go on a date with Akaashi, Bokuto.” Oikawa realizes he should probably stop drinking for the night. He uses big words when he’s getting into drunk territory and he would like to keep some control over his body.  

Bokuto laughs loudly. “I’m really dense!” Oikawa’s glad that he knows that at least. “It almost took me a month before I realized Akaashi was even interested. But hey saying out right ‘I wanna bone’ would be cool. If I weren’t already taken, I would be down to clown.” Ah if only…

“Dude it would be so weird going down on a clown…” Kuroo mumbles, eyes wide in sudden realization.

Bokuto gasps as he considers the thought. “Would they…would they honk? Cause like…their noses make a honking noise…”

“ _They would_.”  

“What would their private parts be?”

“Balloons dude.”

Oikawa opens his mouth but doesn’t know what to say to this. He’s not even sure how this conversation happened. “Wait, hold on…” he tries, but no one hears him.

Bokuto furrows his brow, deep in the thought. “…how do you do it then? WAIT YOU POP THE BALLOONS RIGHT? LIKE POPPING A CHERRY!” Oikawa is dumbfounded. The phrase isn’t supposed to be taken literally…nothing _pops_.

Kuroo cackles and high fives him. “YEAH DUDE!”

Oikawa groans loudly. “STOP THIS.” He swats at the two of them. “Why are you two here if Bo’s already taken?”

“Bo’s my wingman,” Kuroo answers. “Two eyes can scope out so many guys but four can scope out so many more!” He must have thought of this himself because he’s practically shining with pride. Oikawa is about to make fun of this but realizes that’s actually pretty sound logic.

“Well, make it six.” Oikawa sighs.  

“I thought you came in with someone?” Bokuto asks, looking around the club.  

“Nah, just Iwa-chan and his gf.” Oikawa also looks around for his chaperones. He snorts when he spots them. “They’re actually in the corner playing Pokemon.” He secretly hoped that they wouldn’t play any video games but there they were, sitting in one of the lounge areas (the one that’s closer to the exit he notices) with their heads down, fully concentrated. There’s a small crowd around them that cheers as Kiyoko grins at an extremely aggravated Iwaizumi. Charizard must be getting pulverized. “Plus I can tell from the looks people are giving me that I’m not getting any tonight because of my third leg.”  

Bokuto pats his back again, just as hard as last time. “Dude, I can totally help you scope! I got eyes like an owl.” Oikawa decides it’s better not to tell him that owls have terrible eyesight.

“Its fine,” He forces out. “We’re trying to find a guy for Kuroo—where did he go?” Oikawa frowns as he searches the crowded space. How the heck did Kuroo become so quiet? He finds Kuroo near the dancefloor again, leaning against the wall talking to Daichi. WAIT WHAT.

“WHAT THE SHIT?” Oikawa screeches. He’s now completely sober since he’s pretty sure the world is now going to collapse. Sawamura Daichi, one of the people he thought to be as straight as Iwaizumi, is in one of the most popular gay clubs in the gay district of Tokyo. Oikawa silently thanks himself for having the foresight to stop drinking. If he got really drunk he and Kuroo could have actually had sex tonight. Literally everything he thought would never happen is happening before his very eyes.

Bokuto eyes widen. “Woah Daichi’s into dudes?” Thank goodness someone else is surprised.

Oikawa doesn’t answer. He can’t help but think this makes sense but for the love of everything he can’t explain why. He twitches when he hears Iwaizumi scream a string of swears. Well, Iwaizumi’s only here as his possible ambulance so maybe Daichi is someone’s plus one. The thought excites him. Maybe…just maybe… He leans on his cane as he uses his good leg to stand up on his barstool and scans the room again. Adrenaline’s pumping through him again when he sees a silver haired boy dancing through the crowd.

Bokuto flinches when Oikawa tosses his cane at him; now that he’s excited again the pain is gone and Oikawa is definitely going to take advantage of it. He hears Bokuto’s loud laugh as he struts toward the dancefloor again, eyes focused on his new favorite person.

“GET IT GIRL!” Kuroo calls to him. Oikawa smirks and winks at him as passes by. Daichi stiffens when he sees Oikawa, brow furrowing as usual.

The unsuspecting Suga is waving his arms to the beat while gyrating his hips. He runs his hands through his hair and looks over at his shoulder when Oikawa presses behind him. Suga’s eyes widen at first at the sudden contact, but a laugh bubbles out of him when he recognizes his new dance partner.

“Wasn’t expecting you here, Suga-chan,” Oikawa mumbles against Suga’s ear.

“I could say the same for you.” Suga chuckles, turning around and wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck. “But this is a good surprise,” he stands up on his toes to whisper in Oikawa’s ear. “I have something in mind, Oikawa-san.” 

YES YES YES **_YES_** Oikawa wishes he’s balanced enough to pick up Suga and sprint toward the nearest love hotel. “I’m open for anything Suga-chan.” He closes his eyes when Suga leans toward his mouth. But nothing happends. Oikawa’s eyes open when Suga lets go of him. The shorter boys laughs as he grabs Oikawa’s hand and pulls him off the dancefloor. Oikawa is completely dumbfounded. Suga-chan’s a tease and a hell of a good one.

“I’m thirsty!” Suga fans himself. Oikawa agrees but in a totally different way. “Thanks for agreeing to buy me a drink, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa apologizes to his libido for a second time. Now his knee is hurting again since the rush is gone. He makes sure to keep his limp as unnoticeable as he possibly can, but with all of his dancing around it’s becoming extremely difficult. Kuroo is back at the bar with Bokuto, who is downing another beer. Suga happily orders a strawberry daiquiri. Oikawa ignores the devilish grins from the bros.

“I wonder where Daichi ran off to…” Suga asks, taking a sip of his drink. Oikawa pouts. That’s not what he wants to hear. Suga-chan is too much of a tease. Asks one guy for a drink and then asks about another dude? He forces himself not to turn red when Suga catches him brooding. “He has my cellphone. I lost it one time when I was having too much fun dancing.”

Oikawa sits down at the barstool next to him. “You’re wild, huh?”

Suga glances at him as he takes a small sip of his drink. “When people know how to rile me up, I can’t help it.”

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa covers his mouth in mock surprise. “How naughty!” He loves this. He loves this so much. This feeling would be much better if the idiots behind him weren’t giggling like schoolgirls.

“I thought we were talking about dancing,” Suga replies. From the smirk Oikawa knows Suga’s just teasing him again. Dancing is far from what they were referencing. “I know I look a bit meek, but I can’t help moving when I hear a good song. Daichi was never a good dancer so I was always by myself. You’re a good dance partner, Oikawa-san.” What’s with this? Every time he gets a compliment, Daichi’s name is somewhere in the picture. He understands they’re friends, but even he doesn’t talk about Iwaizumi when he’s with other people.

Oikawa can’t keep eye contact. “As are you, Suga-chan.”  He forces himself to at least steal a glance at Suga when he asks, “Are you messing with me for fun or what?” He notices Daichi at the lounge area with Kiyoko and Iwaizumi. Wow, Daichi’s really good at glaring…

Suga chuckles. “I don’t let _anyone_ buy me a drink, Oikawa-san,” he says with a wink. “And I only tease because it’s cute seeing you so flustered.” Oikawa’s face immediately flushes. Suga point at him. “Cute.”

“Oho!”

“Ohoho!”

Oikawa sighs loudly. He positions himself so Suga can clearly see the idiots beside him. “Suga-chan, these are my associates, Bokuto and Kuroo. You two, this is Sugawara Koushi.”

“We’re his best friends!” Kuroo grins, reaching behind Bokuto to ruffle Oikawa’s hair.

“That depends on the hour,” Oikawa mutters, putting his hair back in place.

Suga waves at the two of them. “It’s nice to meet you Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. You can call me Suga.”

“Howdy,” Bokuto says, leaning forward so Suga can hear him. “You can drop the honorific, but Oikawa’s gonna get jealous over it.”

Oikawa reaches up and pinches his cheek. “You just learned I was gay tonight. You have no right to make fun of me.”  

“Daichi’s over with Iwaizumi. I think he’s been trying to get your attention for a while.” Kuroo gestures toward the lounge area.

When Suga sees Daichi, there’s a smile on his face. It makes Oikawa sick in his stomach. Suga quickly waves goodbye before walking away from the bar. Oikawa is on the fence on whether he wants another drink to force his sadness away.

“So are we gonna talk about how he’s adorable?” Bokuto asks after a while. “And how you’re _waaaaay_ into him?”

“ ** _Waaaay_** into him,” Kuroo repeats. “And he’s interested, bro!”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if it’s my dick talking…” Oikawa mutters, leaning against the counter and sighing. “I haven’t had sex in like a month and before then I was going at it every night.”

“Well, watch a porno and have fun with your imagination,” Kuroo says before frowning. “I know that’s what I’ve been doing.”

Bokuto laughs. “It’s been a while since I’ve done that!” He almost drops his glass when he gets hit by his friends. “OW WHY?”

“Why’s Dai-chan here?” Oikawa ignores Bokuto. “Is he Suga-chan’s ride or something?”

“That’s the crazy thing, man! _He’s not_!” Kuroo answers, slamming his hand on the bar. “That means he’s free and I love free things!”

“Yeah, he takes every free sample in the grocery store,” Bokuto says. “Sometimes I’m like ‘Bro, don’t you think this is _too_ free? Don’t you wanna pay for shit’?”

“Are you sure he’s single?” Oikawa asks, glancing over at the person in question. Daichi and Suga are now chatting happily with Kiyoko and Iwaizumi. As he laughs, Daichi puts his arm on the couch as a way to his arm around Suga’s shoulders. Oikawa frowns. That’s the lamest trick in the book. What is he, a twelve year old stuck in the nineties?

Kuroo also sees this and haughtily turns away. “Well, I hoped. He did tell me that he was into someone. I just liked imagining it was me.”  

One dangerous look from Daichi and Oikawa already knows who that someone else is. Sugawara Koushi.

Oikawa orders two shots of vodka and chugs them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far! And the last chapter of the update unfortunately. We learn so many things this chapter wowee! And Flirty Suga continues to be just out of Oikawa's reach. We got a lot of plot here so some of the next few chapters will be some slice of life! Oikawa and Suga have to have a convo without soo much flirting after all. Again thanks so much for the positive response! It's greatly appreciated! See you all next update!


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're not feeling so hot.

Chapter 15: Aftermath

Even though Oikawa’s body clock gets him up at eight in the morning, he doesn’t resist staying under the covers for three more hours. Luckily today’s classes start late in the afternoon. He begrudgingly gets out of bed and forces himself to get ready. Iwaizumi is already on campus because of volleyball practice, which means Oikawa can stay in the shower longer. One of the few perks of not being on the team anymore. The pounding in his head doesn’t stop him from combing and gelling his hair in place. No matter what, the world deserves to see him pretty. He can’t let the world down. Since he’s about to miss the train, he settles on jeans and a hoodie (when he raises his arms, it shows off his bellybutton—another gift to the world) and a cup of black coffee for breakfast.

With that being said, the world could dim the sun for him. You know, in return for leaving the house this morning with perfect hair. He puts on his shades and takes a big gulp of the bitter coffee in his thermos. Oikawa winces as he limps toward the train station; his knee isn’t happy with him from his activities last night and he’s yet to take a pain killer. When he gets on the train he searches his book bag for an unfinished water bottle and his pills. He hears the loud rattle of his pill dispenser as he blindly reaches in his stupidly large backpack. In his haste he knocks over his cane, causing passengers to look in his direction.

“Fucking hell. Fucking shit...” He mutters as he picks up his cane and places it in his lap, only to have it fall again within seconds. Grumbling, he puts it back in his lap. “Finally found you, you little bastard…” he grimaces at his pill dispenser. Pushing up his shades he looks up from his lap and sees more people staring at him. He quickly looks away and swallows his pill using his coffee instead. The rest of the train ride is terrible. He avoids looking at anyone and forces himself not to put his hood on his head.

Today, the one recurring dream decided to become even more terrible. It played out the same way, but instead of it stopping when he’s tangled in a net, it continued. He saw shadows pointing and laughing at him. There was one shadow with a white mole beside their left eye, giggling behind their hand and holding his other leg. The sound terrified him. He’s not sure if the shadow meant something, but he’s scared to find out. He’ll never oversleep again.

When the train doors open Oikawa quickly gets off, hating that he’s the center of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's been a while! Several life things have happened--my dear grandmother is in the hospital currently and she had to go through some surgeries so my family and I have been visiting her recently. Also the summer semester has started for me (but it's just one class so that's cool). ALSO HOORAY FOR EVERYONE THE STORY GOT PROOFREAD AND UPDATED! Chapters 0-15 are tweaked! Almost all of them have *NEW* details and story stuffs for you to enjoy! This story became a bit bigger as I began editing it soooooo please enjoy! You might also notice some more characters added in the tags!! oOOOOOOOOOOooooh~ This update has gone through about five revisions and I'm satisfied with it, not all the way super excited about it, but I think with the rest of the story updated we're going in the right direction...ANYWAY onward to the next chapters of the update!


	17. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta laugh when you can.

Chapter 16: Hungover

Oikawa sighs as he walks toward one of the liberal arts buildings on campus. He hoped his night out would not only get him laid, but make him feel better. He got the complete opposite. What’s worse is that his only class today is history and Oikawa _hates_ history. It could be because he hates reflecting on his life that he doesn’t care for the subject, or it’s just the most boring thing on the planet. He enters the classroom, keeping his shades on, and heads toward the back of the room. This classroom doesn’t have separate desks for each person but long tables in rows. Oikawa frowns at this. He hates sharing desk space with someone else. As he gets closer to his desired seat, he starts to hear a terrible noise. When he sees what’s making the sound, he chuckles and taps his cane against the table.

“GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTIES!” He sings as he sits next to the groaning pile that is Kuroo and Bokuto.

“Oh my god. Shut up.”

“Also fuck you it’s the noon.”

Oikawa grins. “Kuroo you’re that hungover you can’t say afternoon?”

Kuroo says something but its muffled by Bokuto laying on top of him When Oikawa asks him to repeat what he said, all Kuroo does is raise his middle finger at him.

“You guys look terrible,” Oikawa reminds them. Bokuto, who’s sitting next to Oikawa, immediately reaches over and hugs him. The horns that are usually on his head are gone and he’s wearing a face mask. Kuroo barely moves to glare at Oikawa. His hair is pushed back by a headband. Today their shirts say MEMBER.

“You remind me of Justin Beiber,” Kuroo mutters. “Only assholes and old people wear shades inside.”

“And to think I almost had sex with you yesterday.” Oikawa shakes his head. “I can’t believe you two gave up on your image because of a hangover. Kuroo literally all you do is wake up and your hair is done. Your headband is the most I’ve seen you do for styling your hair.”

Kuroo puts his head on the desk. “You’re wearing a hoodie you have no room to talk.”

“But his hair looks great, bro,” Bokuto whines. “I could barely get out of bed. I only left the house because Akaashi scolded me for drinking too much last night and vomiting on one of his art pieces.”

“That was hilarious. You’re so bad at holding alcohol, Bo. God it was so funny. Bo, you’re sucha lightweight,” Kuroo pats his friend’s shoulder snickering.

Oikawa shifts Bokuto so he can move his arms. “Kuroo are you still drunk? You literally said the same thing twice but with different words.”

“I’m so many things Oikawa. I’m like a…a uh…whatever.”

“That’s grand, Kuroo.”

“Oh hey, I ran into Kiyoko today and she gave my friend Kenma a job. You’re gonna help him this weekend.” He points in Oikawa’s general direction.

Bokuto snickers. “Kenma also left a huge dump in the litterbox today.”

“Wait. Is Kenma a person or a cat?” Oikawa asks. This is a question he never thought he would ask.

“Kenma’s both, dude,” Kuroo answers.

“ _What?_ ” Oikawa takes off his sunglasses to show them his confusion. “Kuroo am I going to be teaching a _cat_ how to serve coffee? _HOW DID YOU CONVINCE KIYOKO TO HIRE A CAT?_ ” These are more questions he never thought he would be saying.

“No he’s a person, bro,” Bokuto says. “Also you sound okay with the idea of teaching a cat how to work at Starbucks for some reason.”

Kuroo finally sits up. “No no no, I have a cat and a person named Kenma. Before he moved in our house I got a cat and I couldn’t think of another name for it,” he explains.

“It’s great because we’ll say ‘aw man Kenma got stuck in the couch again’ or ‘Kenma’s whining about food’ and you can’t tell the difference.” Bokuto laughs. “It’s oodles of fun.” Oikawa thinks that’s oodles of terrible. It’s concerning that Kenma the cat and Kenma the human can get stuck in the couch. Knowing how crazy Kuroo’s mind works, he’s probably working with a cat this weekend.

Kuroo glances at the door and immediately ducks under the table. “Shit dude get down!” He tugs on Bokuto’s jeans.

“No, I’m hugging my pretty friend,” Bokuto mumbles.

Oikawa is deeply touched. “ _I’m so honored to have this title_.” He pretends to wipe a tear. “Kuroo, how come you don’t call me that? And also why are you hiding in plain sight?”

“Fucking Daichi’s in here and we didn’t go to practice this morning!” He hisses.

“WAIT REALLY?!” Bokuto immediately stands up and looks directly at Daichi who is still at the door of the classroom, scanning for a seat. The two of them stare at each other. “SHIT HE SAW ME!” he screams as he dives next to Kuroo. Oikawa rolls his eyes at the idiots beside him. Daichi walks toward their row, face darkening. For once Oikawa’s glad he’s not the reason for it.

“ **BOKUTO, YOU FUCKING STOOD UP OF COURSE HE SAW YOU NOW HE’S GONNA KICK OUR ASSES**.”

“I’M SORRY DUDE I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE OR WHATEVER YOU LIKE PRANKING ME ALL THE TIME THIS IS YOUR FAULT.”

Their bickering stops when they look up to see Daichi grinning evilly at them. He bends down, with a low chuckle. “ _Slept in this morning? Had a nice dream?_ ”

Bokuto perks up. “I did actually! I was a duck! I was swimming and quacking and doing all sorts of cute stuff!” Oikawa covers his mouth to muffle his laugh.

“I was having a good sleep until Kenma and Kenma ruined it by rolling on top of me,” Kuroo answers.  

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Kuroo you said the same name twice.”

“I know.”

Oikawa now has his whole face covered. This is the dumbest thing he’s ever witnessed. Thank goddness Bokuto and Kuroo exist. His shitty mood is momentarily gone. “I was a duck,” he repeats to himself.

Daichi shakes his head, sighing. He gets up so his teammates can crawl from underneath the table. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you two. You know aside from telling you Coach wants you to do 100 suicide runs this afternoon.” He laughs when they groan. “If I was able to come in this morning, you guys could have too.”

“Daichi, you didn’t even drink last night so of course you’re fine,” Suga says. Oikawa flinches. When did he sneak up behind him? Suga smiles at Oikawa. “Hello Oikawa-san. Enjoying your headache?” He asks as he takes Bokuto’s chair.

Oikawa stares at him. Even though his eyes look slightly tired, Suga looks as sunny as usual. He’s dressed simply—just a graphic tee and black jeans with his shades propped on his head—but Oikawa thinks he looks like a movie star. Suga blushes at his intense stare and quickly looks down at his lap with a small smile on his face.

“I forgot your question,” Oikawa finally answers. Finally he’s making Suga flustered for once.

“I can tell.” Suga elbows his shoulder. “Stop staring at me, you’re making me self-conscious."

They flinch when Daichi drops his book bag on the table. It’s still the first week of the semester why is his bag already so heavy?? Oikawa says nothing to him. He doesn’t feel like being glared at for no reason right now.

“Daichi, if I paid you would you carry me around all day?” Kuroo asks, a grin spreading on his face when Daichi sits next to him. Oikawa doesn’t feel like popping his friend’s bubble—Daichi’s really sitting next to Suga and Kuroo just happened to be there. “I could take a nap in your arms.” Bokuto, who is now sitting at the end of their row, rolls his eyes.

“You’re taller than me, so no.” Daichi laughs. “I’ll still take the money, though.”

Bokuto takes off his jacket and puts it over his head before laying on the table. “I wish Akaashi were here so I can badly flirt with him,” he mutters before he gets hit by Kuroo.

“That’s no fair, Daichi. You give me piggy back rides sometimes.” Suga turns to his friend grinning. “And I’m taller than you.”

Daichi turns pink. “Well…it’s only by a couple of inches…” He sputters. “And it’s not like you’re heavy or anything.”

“Wait neither am I!” Kuroo folds his arms. “I have like the right ratios or whatever!”

Oikawa snorts. “Do you mean proportionate?” His smile gets wider when he sees how tickled Suga is from everyone’s antics. Oikawa thinks that Suga’s smile is officially one of his favorite things. He’s about to say this when the teacher finally comes in. A small snore is heard at the end of their row.

“He actually fell asleep…” Suga whispers.

“His last name starts with B. He’s probably the first one on the roll,” Daichi mumbles.

“I kinda want to see him get in trouble though.” Oikawa leans back in his chair to take a picture of his sleeping friend. He lets out a small giggle when the teacher begins calling the class roll.   

Kuroo’s throws up a peace sign with a shit eating grin. “Don’t worry my lovelies. Kuroo Tetsurou will save the day.”

“Bokuto Koutaro,” the teacher calls.

Kuroo swiftly reaches over and pokes Bokuto’s side. Bokuto immediately shoots up with a manic look on his face. His face mask is now slightly askew.

“QUACK!” he squawks.

Everyone in the classroom stares at him.

Oikawa is the first to break the silence, practically howling and almost falling out of his chair. Suga uses his notebook to cover his face as he laughs. Kuroo cracks up so much that he starts coughing. Daichi is the only one holding back his laughter (just barely), but because of this he’s starting to tear up. Bokuto slowly realizes what just happened and immediately turns red. He quickly sits back down and covers his head with his jacket again, muttering swears at Kuroo.

“I fucking hate you. You’re dead to me.”

Kuroo wipes his eyes. “I love that you dream of ducks, man. I’m so glad that’s your passion.”

 _“YOU’RE A PIECE OF SHIT.”_ Bokuto hisses.

“I quack you too, dude. We all quack you.”

“ _FUCK YOU._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will not be as happy and fun so I figured I should give you some funnies before we get really...really serious. I've outlined most of what happens and I cried. We're gonna need some tissues for later if you easily cry at things like me.  
> Enjoy the quacks.


	18. Hung Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything's funny.

Chapter 17: Hung Dry

“Buying me coffee won’t get you out of your punishment for skipping this morning,” Daichi says, happily sipping his drink.

Their class was let out early since it was just the teacher going over the syllabus. Oikawa loves the first week of classes for this reason. Especially today—during class he remembered he had an appointment with Ittetsu-sensei before he went to work. He would like to have as much fun before his shittier thoughts from earlier come back tenfold. Suga was the one who suggested getting coffee since the Starbucks on their campus is connected to the library. Today will be his first day of ‘playing solitaire at the front desk and putting like, at least 9000 books back on the shelves’ as he says. The five of them are sitting at one of the tables outside; Oikawa and Suga both have their shades on and he tries not to think they’re a cute looking couple.

Kuroo sighs. “Well it’s worth a try.” He scratches the back of his head, letting out an awkward laugh. “What does it take to get on your good side, Daichi?”

Oikawa stops himself from showing a reaction to this question. He knew Kuroo had a crush on Daichi but he didn’t think he was _that_ head over heels for him. He guesses they both fall for guys really easily. Kinda weird taste… _his_ _ass_ _is_ _so_ _square_ … Suga chooses this time to pay more attention to his phone. From the sudden movement Oikawa wonders if he’s also forcing himself to look neutral. Does that mean that Daichi’s crush is one sided? Or is Suga worried that someone else is flirting with his (hopefully not) boyfriend. Oikawa tries to give Bokuto a look that translated all he’s thinking, but the duck dreamer is the only one not noticing the change in mood.  

Unfortunately, Daichi is the same way. He laughs and pats Kuroo on the back. “That’s a weird question. You’re my teammate and my friend. You’re already on my good side.”

“Wow,” Oikawa blurts out. “That’s amazing.” He’s actually impressed at how dense Daichi is. A cement block is nothing in comparison to him. Suga lets out a small laugh at this. Maybe Daichi’s crush _is_ one sided?

“Right…” Kuroo slips on a grin. When Daichi’s not looking, Kuroo pouts at Oikawa. To show that he understands, Oikawa lifts up his shades and winks at his lovesick friend.

“Are you all on the volleyball team?” Suga asks. “I’ve been meaning to ask how you all know each other.” Oikawa unknowingly tightens his grip on his cane. He’s not sure if he’s ready for this topic. He already knows where it’ll lead. Suga goes back to scrolling through something on his phone. He looks as though he dreaded he even started this line of conversation already.

Bokuto excitedly nods his head, almost spilling his coffee on himself. “Yeah! How’d you know we played volleyball?”

“Suga has known Daichi for years, Quack,” Kuroo snickers when his friend flicks him off. “I’m pretty sure he knows Daichi’s so into volleyball his head is starting to look like one.”

“You’re right,” Suga says. “He’s sucha fanatic that he doesn’t pay attention to things, right Kuroo-san?” They grin at each other. Oikawa thinks Suga looks more relieved about the sly change in subject. He continues watching him, curious to find out what Suga’s thinking. Oikawa enjoys observing people (Iwaizumi finds this creepy) and figuring out how their minds work. When he was on the court, he would look for any ticks his opponents might have and use it to his advantage. He’s slowly realizing that Suga is bigger puzzle than he thought—all of his movements mean something. At the moment he’s not sure what.

“I feel like I’m missing something…” Daichi mumbles. Oikawa would say he’s missing a lot of things, but he doesn’t feel like wasting his energy. He’s still too focused on Suga.

Bokuto leans back in his chair. “Don’t worry dude, there’s like five triangles going on at this table.” He chugs the rest of his coffee and lets out a loud burp. Oikawa glares at him. He’s not a fan of that; lucky for him Iwaizumi burps _all_ _the_ _time_ (and no, he’s not angry that he can never beat Iwaizumi _or_ Kiyoko in a burping contest. Not one bit). “I’m not good at math so I’m just rolling with whatever happens.”

“Now I’m more confused…”

Suga pats his friend shoulder. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“It’s not like you weren’t a fanatic either,” Daichi says. “You and I have been on the same team since middle school.” Suga’s smile is a bit strained. Oikawa sips his coffee, still keeping watch. Something about volleyball he doesn’t like…

“OOH SUGA YOU CAN PLAY?” Bokuto asks, sitting up in his chair. “That makes sense—you have a nice body.” Oikawa couldn’t agree more, but in a totally different sense. “What was your position?” Oikawa can think of several positions for Suga, but that’s beside the point. Man, he really should jack off soon. As much as he wouldn’t mind sleeping with Suga, he would like to get to know him more. Hey he’s making progress in this whole get-a-stable-relationship thing!  

“Setter,” Suga mumbles.

“Ooh same as Oikawa,” Kuroo says.

“What’s with setters being pretty? Akaashi was a setter for our high school too. Kenma’s okay though.” Bokuto gets up to throw his cup away.

Kuroo follows him. “What the hell! Kenma’s the cutest thing on this earth! He’s a combo of a pudding cup and a cat.” Oikawa is even more concerned about the person he’s working with this weekend. _What the actual fuck is Kenma_. Is he a cat? Pudding? Human? He quickly pushes these thoughts away.   

“Suga-chan, it seems we’re more similar than I thought we were.” Oikawa smirks at him. “We’re setters, pretty, attractive, have good fashion sense….the stars are telling us something.”

Suga snickers. “I know _someone’s_ telling me something.”

“I think you two couldn’t be more opposite.” Daichi folds his arms. Oikawa wonders if his rude teammate has a short man complex. If that’s the case that explains a lot of things such as the incredibly immature way he’s handling the strong compatibility Suga has with Oikawa. Hey, not everyone was born the incredible ability to flirt with anything that moves.

“Suga!” Bokuto announces his return to their table. “Are you going to tryouts this weekend? We could use another setter. Akaashi’s an art major now, Kenma’s too much of a pudding cup cat to do anything, and our current setter Kin-san sucks ass.”

Suga bites his lip. “No…I uh…didn’t want to play in high school…” is his quiet answer. Huh, that’s an interesting way to say he stopped playing. Oikawa notices that Daichi looks a bit deflated from this. Something _definitely_ happened between them. “What about Oikawa-san? I thought you said he was on the team?” He glances around the table when everyone stiffens.

Kuroo and Bokuto glance over at Oikawa, who forces out a breath. He hates that he still finds it so difficult to openly talk about his injury outside of his friends and teammates. It’s been two months. He should be able to move on from this.

“I’m not on the team anymore,” is all he can say. The worried gaze Suga gives him is too much to handle. He guesses Daichi’s stupid comment is right. They’re opposites. He’s not sure why Suga stopped playing, but he knows there was probably some choice in the matter. Oikawa didn’t want to quit. He hates that he had to. With another sigh, Oikawa gets up from his seat. “I better go ahead and catch the train. I have an appointment to get to.”

His stomach churns when he smiles at the now extremely apprehensive Suga. As he leaves the table, he hears Bokuto and Kuroo try to change the subject. Oikawa takes a quick peek behind him. Suga’s looking down at his lap, brow still furrowed in concern; he’s biting his lip again—must be a nervous tick or something. Oikawa would say it’s cute if he wasn’t feeling guilty about keeping his injury a secret. It’s one of the stupidest things he’s done—today his limp is a bit more obvious and with his sudden departure it’s easy to put two and two together. Oikawa doesn’t feel like dealing with the sudden awkwardness that always comes along when people find out. He hates that people treat athletes like movie stars or super heroes. People love you until you get hurt—then you’re a charity case. No one treats you with respect or help you get over what happened. They only talk about what could have been. Oikawa thinks about that too much already. He doesn’t need help in making him feel worse.

The terrible dream he had comes back to haunt him as he takes one last look at the table. Kuroo and Bokuto successfully started chatting about a new topic. Suga is smiling again. He laughs and Oikawa flinches at the noise. The laughing shadow in his dream…the one with the dot by its eye. Was that supposed to be Suga? If that’s so then that means one thing…

Suga can’t be trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes fist* DAMN DAMN DAAAAMN. (anyone watch Good Times? No? I'll be over here then) No matter how logical you are, you can't help but believe what your mind thinks and poor Oikawa's had a bad mind ever since his injury. and well before then too. Poor guy can't get a break--or rather allow himself to get one. Sigh. To the last part of the update!


	19. I'm not going to talk to him anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa makes a decision he hopes he can follow through with.

Chapter 18: I’m not going to talk to him anymore

_Dummykawa, I’m in class. Also who are you not talking to?_

_ Sugawara. I’m over him now. _

_Wait what the fuck? You were like grinding on each other last night?? Wait I don’t wanna sound like “that guy”, but is this a gay thing that I don’t know about yet?_

_ You sound like “that guy” and no it’s not. I just don’t wanna talk to him anymore. Plus Daichi has a mad crush on him and I don’t feel like dealing with his short man complex. Thanks for not having one by the way.   _

_Uh you’re welcome? Something happened. Tell me._

_ Nothing happened, Iwa-chan. It just came to me like an epiphany. Epiphanies always come to angels.  _

_I know what you’re doing and I’m not falling for it._

_ I’m not doing anything. Aside from being perfect that is.  _

_See there it is again. The good ol’ “I’m really fucked up but I’m gonna lazily cover it with my ego” thing you do. Where are you now?_

_ I’m on the train to see Ittetsu-sensei. I randomly remembered I have an appointment with him in class today. Also if you see Bokuto, say quack it’s gonna be hilarious.  _

_Oh right I also forgot you scheduled it for today. Sorry I could’ve gone with you this time since it’s probably the last visit._

_ Yep, probably.  _

_So you’re gonna keep tight lipped about whatever little thing you’re blowing up into a big deal that happened with Suga, huh?_

_ NOTHING HAPPENED. I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS, HAJIME.  _

_Yeah, but I also know that you’re really messed up since you’re using my name._

_ Hajime, we’ve known each other all of our lives. Hell we’ve bathed together until our preteens we can use our first names.  _

_Okay then Tooru. We’ll just use our names Tooru. Tooru do you want takeout or dinner? TOORU._

_ EW GROSS STOP IT. I TAKE IT BACK.  _

_Wow you’ll take Shittykawa, Dummykawa, and Trashykawa over your birth name. Also that was a serious question—takeout or do I have to make dinner?_

_ Takeout please. You know the place I like. With the cute panda mascot that reminds me of Watacchi.  _

_Right, right. Then we’ll talk about Suga._

_ Nah.  _

_Yep. I actually like him a lot. We have a class together. He helped me think of a better pokemon team TO TAKE DOWN KIYOKO’S STUPID ASS MILTANK NEXT TIME WE BATTLE. WHY THE FUCK DOES IT KNOW ICE BEAM!? IT’S A GODDAMN COW._

_ That’s great Iwa-chan. Also you did a good job in distracting yourself. I didn’t even have to do anything.  _

_GODDAMIT. NO. TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED._

_ I’m getting off the train now~  _

_FINE. WE’RE TALKING ABOUT THIS LATER. HAVE A GOOD VISIT SHITTYKAWA._

_I hope you’re fixed when you come back._

_Me_ _too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end for today's update! soooo many emotionnnsssss aaauugggghhh and it's going to get worseeeeeee oh noooo. I remember in one of my comments I said there would be more sad knee action and it's coming. Next update is gonna be a toughie. Speaking of comments, THANKS SO MUCH for leaving them and bookmarking and hitting up this story! It's a pleasure to see people's responses and critique! I care about making a good story for people and getting positive response keeps me going! Alrighty! I'll see you on the next update!


	20. Oikawa dislikes his physical therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes visiting the doctor.

Chapter 19: Oikawa dislikes his physical therapist

“Good afternoon, Tooru-kun!” Ittetsu greets when he enters the consultation room.

“Hello, Ittetsu-sensei,” Oikawa answers. Boy does he hate being here. Luckily Ittetsu-sensei is a happy guy to be around, but Oikawa would love to change the scenery. As the secretary led him through the facility, he saw different people exercising and stretching their sore and twisted muscles. This particular physical therapy center specializes in helping athletes with their injuries. Oikawa thinks it’s a jail cell.

“How are you today?” Ittetsu smiles when he sits down across from him. 

Dead inside. “I feel great!” Oikawa plasters on his best fake smile. It’s pretty similar to the ones his Instagram followers see. “This is the last visit!” He hates to sound rude, but he wants to cut this as short as possible.

“That’s what we’re hoping for, right?” The doctor chuckles as he pushes up his glasses. “From what I’ve heard from my assistant, you’ve been following my directions to the letter. So I’m happy to hear that.” Ah yes, the assistant. The easily charmed assistant that visited every other week. He hates lying about his progress, but the end justifies the means. “Alrighty! So we’re going to test how strong your left leg is in comparison to your right one. If you don’t mind standing up for me, Tooru-kun.”

Oikawa blanches. “Is this…is this not an in-and-out sort of thing?”

“It’s just the last checkup. I have to make sure you’re fully recovered. Standard procedure.” Ittetsu’s smile is starting to annoy Oikawa.

“I’m healed.”

“And that’s good to hear! I just need to make sure—”

Oikawa’s grip on his walking stick tightens. “Sensei, I’m fine. Please let me go.” He wants to get out of here. He doesn’t want his ruse to be over. He’s healed. Get him out of here.

The smile slowly drops. The doctor stares at his patient. “Tooru-kun, your hands are shaking.”

Oikawa’s breath hitches. He hates his physical therapist.

“Is there a reason why you’re eager to leave?” Ittetsu asks, still staring at Oikawa in the eye.

Oikawa looks down at his cane. His dream comes back in his head, the pain killer he took earlier has worn off now, and he gets the weird feeling that someone somewhere is laughing at him. He turns in his seat to check the door. No one is there. He turns back to Ittetsu who is now highly concerned.

“Tooru-kun, answer honestly—do you think you’re healed?”

Damn that’s a loaded question whether the doctor meant for it to be or not. Oikawa looks down again and shakes his head. “No…” is the small answer. He’s knows he wasn’t entirely fixed before he broke his kneecap, but he knows for sure that he’s in even worse shape.

“Can you stand fully on your left leg?”

Oikawa shakes his head.

“Tooru-kun,” Ittetsu smiles when Oikawa looks up at him. “I’m not mad, just concerned. I hate to tell you this won’t be your last visit. I’m surprised you’ve been able to get around as much as you have without building your strength up completely.”

Oikawa shrugs. “I walk around…”

“That’s not necessarily enough. Around this time you should be able to walk without any support.” The doctor gestures toward the cane in Oikawa’s lap. “I’m sure it’s not fun having it around for someone your age.”

“My friends helped me decorate it…” Oikawa lets out a lame laugh as he goes back to avoiding eye contact. “Don’t want to let those four hours go to waste, Sensei.”

“If this keeps up, your friends will be decorating a walker.”

Oikawa flinches at the bluntness. It _has_ been harder to completely balance himself with his cane alone, but he didn’t think it was that big of a deal. _A walker?_ He can barely wrap his mind around the thought.

Ittetsu sighs. “I’m not trying to be rude, but I am trying to make a point. If you don’t build up strength, your muscles won’t have a good range of motion. Also you’ll experience more pain.” He takes off his glasses. “I understand what you’re going through. It might be hard to believe but I’m a fan of yours.”

“You went to my games?” Oikawa’s not going to lie—this is a bit weird to hear. Weird as in kinda really creepy.

“Sometimes colleges call me to help with any injured players.” He puts on his glasses with a small grin. “I’m the best in the area, you know.”

“Right…”

“I forget if it was a tournament match or not, but the last time I saw you play I figured you would be here sooner or later.” Ittetsu leans back in his chair. Oikawa frowns. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, Tooru-kun! Uh, how should I saw this…I could tell that you used your body as a tool if that makes sense.”

Oikawa is silent. A tool, huh? His friends have noticed it and so have his teammates. Now Sensei is telling him. He looks down at his lap, clenching his cane again. 

“Tooru-kun, underneath all of your hard work and stress there’s a human under there,” Ittetsu sits up, beaming. “I want you to dig deep and find it.”

“That’s cheesy,” Oikawa says.

Sensei laughs. “I know, but it’s true. Now, I’ll give you a choice. We can plan you a new schedule to build your strength again—this time I’ll be keeping a closer eye on you to make sure you’re on track—or this can be your last visit.”

“My last visit?”

“Mhm. I’ll check to make sure it’s not damaged, but in the grand scheme of things it’s not a life or death situation. And I don’t want to force you into doing something you’re clearly uncomfortable with. The only thing is that you’ll probably have to visit me again whenever your knee can’t extend as much as it used to. It’ll be more problematic, that’s for sure.” Ittetsu smiles again. “Not to pour salt in the wound, but either way volleyball is now in the past. This is a choice for your future.”

Oikawa sighs heavily. “Ittetsu-sensei you know how to pack it on…” He mumbles.

“I try!” Ittetsu beams. “Persistence is one of my biggest strengths!” Oikawa doesn’t believe this is something to brag about. “Now because this is a big decision, I’ll let you go for now. Within a couple days I hope to hear your answer.” He quickly reaches over his desk to grab one of his business cards. “I have a feeling you threw away my last one.” It’s true, he did.   

Oikawa takes the card and quickly bows before leaving. His stomach is queasy and his head is starting to hurt. He doesn’t feel like thinking about any choices, especially since he has to drag himself to work. As he waits for the bus he thinks about what Ittetsu-sensei told him. He’s done nothing and he feels like crap so what happens when he does do something and still feels like crap? Another sigh.

He absolutely detests his physical therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a couple days! And woah look an afternoon update. We're moving up in the world haha. Soooo Ittetsu-sensei is here! He's a licensed doctor who specializes in physical therapy whoo! I've been verrrry iffy about this chapter. But I've sat on it for a while soooo...sigh. Either way Oikawa's given a tough decision. Poor guy can't get a break. Onward to the next part of the update!


	21. The Evening Starbucks Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows how this Starbucks still has customers.

Chapter 20: The Evening Starbucks Crew

“Oikawa, you’re finally here!” Nishinoya grins. “Yacchan just finished her shift and I was about to check who was coming in after her.”

Oikawa dramatically lets out a breath of relief. “Oh thank God you’re here Noya-chan. I needed to laugh at something today.”

“WHAT!?” Nishinoya Yuu is the second of the three shift managers. If you ask him how he got this position he would tell you, ‘I’m Kiyoko-san’s favorite! She likes me a lot!’. If you ask Kiyoko she would say, ‘I don’t have favorites. Also Nishinoya and I have the same position so I didn’t promote him’. “I swear, you’re one of the main reasons why people don’t respect me.” Oikawa can think of several reasons—one being the little blonde streak in his hair and another being how small and adorable he is. He’s like a walking teddy bear!

Oikawa starts heading to the break room. “Who else is here?” He calls over his shoulder.  

“Ryuu,” Oikawa nods happily. Tanaka is a riot to laugh at. Just seeing the shaved head brings him to tears. “Yui-san, Aone-san and—”

“Hey Baby Cakes~”

Oikawa grimaces at the annoying voice. Futakuchi Kenji, the most annoying person alive, leans against the doorway leading to the break room, smirking. He winces when Oikawa hits his side with his cane to move past him.

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other!” He goes back to striking a cool pose at the door. He is easily ignored.

“It’s been like a week, Kenji,” Oikawa states as he puts on his apron. “Thank the stars you don’t go to the same university as me.”

“It’s so lonely without you, honey bunches~” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes when he pushes past the boy again. “Fuck off Kenji~” he mimics the sing-song tone.  

Futakuchi happily follows him back to the coffee bar. “Aw, you know you just rile me up when you talk that way.”

Noya notices his coworker’s annoyance. “Want me to intervene?”

Oikawa smiles and pats his manager’s shoulders. “Can you even reach this conversation, Noya-chan?” he asks, laughing at the other’s reaction. He barely makes short jokes when Iwaizumi isn’t around but there’s something about Noya’s extremely small stature that brings out this childish side. “Thank you, but I’m fine. He just thinks he’s important because I actually remember sleeping with him during the blur that was high school.”

“I was your best.”Futakuchi says with a flick of his hair.  

“You were my _first._ There’s a difference.” Oikawa pinches the younger boy’s nose. They actually hooked up three times, but because he pities Futakuchi he figured he would make their history sound somewhat romantic. Now that he takes a closer look at the guy, Futakuchi resembles his crown prince and he’s _very_ bothered by this. A chill goes down Oikawa’s spine when he realizes someone’s staring at him. He turns around to see Aone Takanobu, the quieter and more tolerable friend of Futakuchi.

Aone stares and nods his head at Oikawa.

“Hey Iron Giant-chan. I can’t believe you live with this…” Oikawa waves his hands around, searching for a word in his mind. “Thing.”  

Futakuchi pouts. “Thing?”

Oikawa drags a stool with a pillow that has “Royalty” embroidered on it over to the register and happily sits on it. Kiyoko allowed him to have use it in case his knee started hurting while working; the catch is he has to stay by the register since the stool gets in the way. Oikawa isn’t known for five star customer service. “Be happy that I still considered you as a noun. I couldn’t think of a person or place to call you.”

Tanaka comes from the stock room with two jugs of milk in each hand. When he sees Oikawa he grits his teeth and raises his head as a lame intimidation tactic. “Oikawa you decided to show up today,” he says when he gets behind the counter. “Is your friend here?” Tanaka and Noya have never met Iwaizumi but they both deeply dislike him since he’s the one who won Kiyoko’s heart.  

“Iwa-chan doesn’t like coffee so he steers away from here. Also Kiyoko-chan isn’t working today so he’s definitely not coming,” Oikawa answers. He would be lying if he said this didn’t make him feel better. Dealing with Iwaizumi is something he wants to push off for a very long time. 

“I’m almost scared of your 90s thug act, Baldy-chan,” Oikawa replies. “Too bad you don’t have a pompadour to complete the look.”

Tanaka’s about to roar out a comeback when his friend stops him. “Noya-san?”

“Ryuu…I have an idea for a vine,” Nishinoya says dramatically. “We need to buy you a wig.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. He’ll never understand the popularity of Vine or how Nishinoya and Tanaka blew up on the website. Maybe it’s because they have short attention spans…?

Aone taps Oikawa’s shoulder and then points toward his injured leg.

“Oh, no I’m not feeling too hot,” Oikawa answers the silent question. On his first day, Kiyoko told him that she already informed his coworkers about his injury so they wouldn’t question the stool she got for him. They did question the embroidery on his pillow.  

“Kenji!” Noya’s voice breaks his thoughts. “You’re supposed to have refilled our cups already!”

Futakuchi is leaning against the counter, texting on his phone. “I heard you. I was just doing that thing where I never listen to you.”

“I’M YOUR BOSS.”

Tanaka cracks his knuckles with a growl. “YOU SMART ASS! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO RESPECT NOYA-SAN!”  

Oikawa wonders why people still visit this Starbucks. “I’m the oldest. How come I’m not manager?” He asks, watching the three of them. He wished he had milk bread to enjoy the free entertainment.  

Noya turns to him, sticking out his chest with a grin on his face. “I’ve been here forever!”

“Because you and Baldy-chan dropped out of high school.”

Noya’s eyebrow twitches. “I’VE BEEN HERE FOREVER.” He repeats, pushing Tanaka away from Futakuchi. “And Kiyoko-san trusts me.”

“She didn’t promote you so I’m not sure about that one.”  

Futakuchi momentarily looks up from his phone, snickering. “You’re making such a big deal over a job position. What do you want, a special nametag?”

Noya grits his teeth. “ _I’m already wearing it_.”  

Tanaka points at the shiny pin with _shift_ _manager_ written on it. “Bling bling Futakuchi. BLING BLING!” He says, baring his teeth.

Oikawa slaps his over his mouth to muffle his laughter. “That’s not…” He turns away from them when he lets out a loud giggle. “That’s not intimidating at all…” He’s never been so happy at work. The people he works with are so ridiculous.

“Neat. Welp, I’ll be over here ignoring you some more.” Futakuchi happily goes back to texting. Aone sighs and goes back to cleaning out one of the blenders. Oikawa agrees.

Noya’s hair practically bristles as he stomps in place. Oikawa lets out a sigh as he gets off his stool. Work is slow anyway so he might as well join in the craziness.

“Noya-chan, I’ll handle this. Don’t have an ulcer. You’ll lose more inches.” He thinks about this. Is that a fact? Hm…not only does he need to look more dog breeds, he needs to know more about ulcers… “I don’t think those two things are connected. I just wanted to mess with you again—”

“JUST HANDLE HIM,” Noya interjects.  

Oikawa smirks when Futakuchi eyes him as he struts toward him. “ _Kuchi-chan~_ ” he moans, leaning against the now red as a tomato Futakuchi. If he wasn’t in Seduction Mode™ Oikawa would roll his eyes. He’s too easy. It was their second hookup that Oikawa learned the simple nickname turned the annoyance into a puddle of nerves. “ _Be a good boy and do as you’re told.”_ Oikawa chuckles before mumbling in Futakuchi’s ear, “ _Don’t you want a reward?_ ”  

Futakuchi can barely keep a grip on his cellphone or his life. “Nishinoya…cups right?” He mumbles before rushing off to the stockroom. Aone shakes his head at his friend. Oikawa mentally apologizes to Aone for being around such an annoying person.  

“If only I had your superpower Oikawa,” Tanaka says. “I bet I could rob a bank or something.”  

Oikawa happily goes back to his seat. “Baldy-chan, your face is too scary to have my gifts.” And his Seduction Mode™ doesn’t need to be tarnished with crimes.  

“HEY!”

“Tanaka-kun, I don’t think it’ll be good if we all did what Tooru-kun does to keep Kenji-kun focused.” Yui laughs as she walks in the coffee bar. “It’s amazing how you have him wrapped around your finger Tooru-kun.” She smiles at him.  

Oikawa shrugs at the praise. “I have no shame and he’s a dumbass. I’m using simple pretty boy tactics.” Huh he should write a book called that. _Pretty Boy Tactics for Your Pretty Boy Needs._ Yeah! That’s a Pulitzer winner for sure.

Yui laughs again. Michimiya Yui isn't someone he works with often. She goes to the same university as Futakuchi and Aone. Oikawa likes to think he’s a great conversationalist, but he’s not sure what to say to her.  

“Yui-chan,” he starts. “Were you outside just then? I didn’t see you in the break room.”

She nods. “My friend called me and I decided to take a quick break to catch up with him. It’s been a while since we talked, but he mostly cared about how my volleyball team is shaping up.” As she fixes her hair, her smile widens. “He’s sucha sports freak that Daichi.”

“Daichi?” Oikawa sits up. “Sawamura Daichi?”

“Oh that’s right! You two were on the same team when you played,” Yui says. “I can’t believe I forgot. Of course when I think about it, you two might not get along.”

“We don’t.”

“That makes sense. You’re complete opposites.” She gestures to Futakuchi who brought back more cups than needed from the stockroom. “Daichi would think your way of handling Keiji-kun is too risqué.”

“That’s what I love to be, Yui-chan,” He says before taking a customer’s order. He marks the order a cup and hands it to Yui. “Has he always been a prude?”

Yui starts filling out the order, humming to herself. “I wouldn’t call him a prude…maybe awkward?” She pours reaches for the milk kettle and pours it in the cup. “But yeah he’s always been that way. I’ve known him for a while you know.”

“Childhood friends?”

“Yep,” Yui hands the finished drink to the customer. “And we dated for a long time.” She laughs when Oikawa stares at her in shock. “It’s not that crazy is it?” She asks.

He quickly shakes his head. “No! It’s just I can’t imagine him doing anything romantic. He can barely handle being in Suga-chan’s presence without getting flustered.” A small voice in his mind tells him that he’s the same way, but Oikawa pushes away the thought. He’s over Suga-chan— _Sugawara_. The queasy feeling in his stomach is starting to come back.

“You’ve met Suga too?” Yui gasps excitedly. “Small world, huh? He transferred from my university. I was shocked when he told me. He wouldn’t tell me why though.” She sighs. “For such a sunny person, he always keeps his guard up.”

“Is that right?” Oikawa forces out.

Yui doesn’t notice his sudden discomfort. “Well with what he’s been through I guess it’s understandable…” She mumbles. Oikawa can’t help but be curious about this statement. What happened to Suga? “And you’re right, Daichi’s crush on Suga is really obvious. I thought that Daichi might make a move since Suga’s right next to him, but now Suga is interested in some other guy.”

Oikawa secretly thanks the world for making Yui a chatterbox. “Did he tell you his name?” He can’t help but feel excited.

“No…” Yui pouts. “He’s so secretive all the time.” She laughs.

Ah well, it was worth a shot. But it’s better this way. Maybe the guy isn’t him. He can move on easier. The rest of his shift goes by quicker than he wants to since he spent it talking about random topics with Yui. As he leaves Starbucks he lets out a yelp when Futakuchi grabs his arm.

His face is red as he asks, “What…what about my reward?”

“I dunno, your paycheck?” Oikawa easily gets his arm out the grip. 

“BUT YOU PROMISED ME.”

Oikawa winks. “I never said _I_ was going to do anything.”

“YOU TRICKED ME. THAT’S NOT FAIR.” The terrible thing is that he falls for this every time they share a shift. Oikawa goes on his merry way to the bus stop, leaving a very sexually frustrated Futakuchi behind. He gasps when he realizes what he’s done. The tricked has become the trickster! Iwaizumi is going to be so proud!

Oh…

Oikawa frowns at his bad knee. Iwaizumi…is not going to be happy with him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! You know how it is--if a chapter is dedicated on jokes some draaamaaa's close by. Also holy cow a lot of people are introduced here! Don't worry though they won't take up the story too much--when I was editing the first 16 chapters I thought "well at a job you don't just work with 4 people..." so there's a small Starbucks cast if you will (we have three more to introduce well four if you include Kenma) and they're all super quirky. And woah chatterbox Yui is given us some deets on Daichi and Suga...how interesting~ Let's go to the next chapter!!!


	22. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all crashes down.

Chapter 21: Frustration

Oikawa lets out a breath before opening the apartment door. His chest tightens when he sees Iwaizumi on the couch playing on his 3DS. “Honey I’m home~” He calls. It’s best to act normal. Maybe he can get out of talking about his visit with Ittetsu-sensei.

“I’m not a housewife, Assikawa,” Iwaizumi says, not moving from the couch. “I forgot you had work today so the food is kinda cold.”

“That’s fine with me.” Oikawa heads to his room to change. Once his door is closed he groans. He can do this. He’s been acting this entire time, he should be able to do it one last time. Without damaging his self-worth any more than it is. Perk of barely having one, he guesses. He quickly changes when he hears the microwave turn on. Now or never. “Thanks housewife,” He says when he comes out of his room and plops on the couch.

Iwaizumi watches the takeout boxes spin in the microwave. “What did the guy say?” he asks, not turning around. Oikawa uses this as a chance to regain some composure.

“Nothing much. I’m doing fine.”

“So that was the last visit?” Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder, surprising Oikawa with a grin. Of all the times to be happy for him…why now?

“Uh…” Oikawa tries to find the strength to make up something, but his mind blanks. He looks down at his hands. “No…I have to go to him again.”

“Wait, what?”

Oikawa doesn’t meet his gaze, but he knows the rare smile is gone. He feels like crying. “Yeah…he’s kinda protective of me.” A lame attempt to end the conversation, but that’s all he could think of. He’s tired.

“I twisted my knee and I was fine by this point,” Iwaizumi says. For some reason his tone annoys Oikawa. Why did he sound like he knew everything? What a dumb comparison. As if Iwaizumi understood the hell Oikawa’s going through.  

Oikawa finally looks up at his friend. “That’s great Iwa-chan. I busted my kneecap so I’m a bit more difficult.”

Iwaizumi crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. “I’m not trying to start anything.”

“Neither am I.” 

“Then why are you sounding like an ass?”

Oikawa lets out an amused huff. “For someone not trying to start anything you’re quick to say rude shit at me.”  

“Cause I know you’re hiding something. You should be fine by now. Why do you still have to go to him?”

“What are you, my mom?”

Iwaizumi scowls. “ _I don’t want to be, but you keep bullshitting like a little kid!_ ” He stomps over to Oikawa and leans over him. “Why do you still need to get help?! You’re supposed to be healed!”

The microwave goes off. So does Oikawa.

“BECAUSE I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING,” He shouts. “The past two months I’ve been doing whatever the fuck I feel like instead of those dumb as shit exercises. I can’t fucking walk without my cane and sooner or later I’ll need a goddamn walker because my leg’s that screwed over.” He claps his hands with a bitter smile. “Congrats, you know everything.”   

Iwaizumi stares at him, lips trembling. “TOORU, ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?” He covers his face and starts pacing around the room.

Oikawa doesn’t answer. He’s already said his piece. There’s nothing left to say really. Iwaizumi, however, is just getting started.    

“WHY DO YOU KEEP FUCKING YOURSELF OVER? IF YOU DID WHAT YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO YOU WOULD BE HEALED BY NOW.” His pace gets quicker. “A _WALKER_? YOU’RE OKAY WITH HAVING A WALKER WHEN YOU COULD ACTUALLY FIX YOUR PROBLEM?” 

Oikawa stands up and easily grabs Iwaizumi’s shirt, effectively stopping the pacing and bringing him closer. “ _I can’t be fixed Hajime_.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen as Oikawa continues. “What’s the point of healing when I still can’t play?” He lets go of Iwaizumi with another bitter laugh. “So what, I get fully healed and be able to jog down the street but I can’t go back to the only thing I’m good at.” He quickly covers his eyes with his arm when his eyes start to sting with tears. 

“That’s not the point.” Iwaizumi sighs. “Do you think _I_ like seeing you this way?” For some reason, this strikes another cord in Oikawa. The hell does that mean? How does Iwaizumi see him? “We’ve been talking—”

Oikawa uncovers his face, narrowing his eyes. “ _We?_ ” He scoffs. Figures. Everyone’s “seeing him _this_ way”. “You guys are talking about me behind my back.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Stop putting words in my mouth.”

“BUT YOU JUST SAID THAT. YOU’RE A GOSSIP AND A SHITTALKER APPARENTLY.”

“DON’T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I’M THE EVIL ONE.” Iwazumi screams back. “YOU LIED TO ME FOR MONTHS.”

Oikawa forces himself off the couch. He fucking hates everyone. What’s the point of friends if they’re just going to be pieces of shit to you? “I guess it’s even then. I lied about my condition and you talk about me behind my back. I get it. I’m a burden to have around.” He walks to his room and grabs a jacket. At least he had the foresight to change in his university’s track suit; he doesn’t want to be here anymore. “Everyone has to be so skittish about everything so they won’t make me angry,” he says as he walks back to the living room space. Iwaizumi is glaring at the floor. “I get it, Hajime! You guys hate me. Thank you for the update!”

With that he slips on his shoes, and slams the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh geeez. I actually cried while writing this. I HATE WHEN FRIENDS FIGHT. UGGGH. I'm about to be late for an outing so let me quickly add the last chapter of the update!


	23. Volleyball Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa reflects.

Chapter 22: Volleyball Star

Oikawa doesn’t go far. He crosses the street and enters a small park. Since it’s nighttime, there aren’t many people around which is perfect because he can’t hold back his tears any longer. He’s already sobbing when finally finds a bench to sit on. All of this is shit. Everyone’s shit. Especially him. He’s the worst person on this planet. All of this is his fault—the fight, bullshitting all of his physical therapy, and his injury. No wonder everyone hates him—if anything they’re too slow. He’s hated himself for years.

The Oikawa family has several athletes. His father did track and field, his mother was a tennis player, and his older sister played basketball. Oikawa remembers looking at all of their trophies as a child, wondering when he would get his own. Everything he tried never worked. Every night he would look at his empty shelf above his desk, wondering why he couldn’t catch up with his family.

“Iwa-chan, is there something wrong with me?” He asked his friend one day. They were having a sleepover at Iwaizumi’s house. “I don’t have any trophies.”

“Dummykawa,” Iwaizumi said, flicking his forehead. “I don’t have any either so you’re fine.”

Oikawa bites his lip when he remembers this. That was the night before they played around in his yard with a ball and their fate with volleyball was sealed. It was so exciting to finally be good at something. The praise from his family was amazing. For once he felt like they truly loved him. He was going to be the best so he could feel worthwhile. His parents were upset when they heard the news of his injury, but even more so when he told them he wasn’t going to recover at home. The excuse he gave them was that he wanted to keep Iwaizumi company (neither of them don’t like being alone), but truthfully he didn’t feel like being in the same house as them. Not only did he have to see everyone else’s awards, but he had to face his own and come to terms with the fact that he wouldn’t get any more attention.

Everything he worked for is gone. And it took so much to make it to where he was. It didn’t take him long to notice Iwaizumi had raw talent. Unlike Oikawa, Iwaizumi is strong; he didn’t have to work as hard to get the ball to do what he wanted. Oikawa knew that if he had to keep up with his best friend and his family’s expectations he had to sacrifice all of his time and dedicate it on getting better at volleyball. He had to be the best. Hilariously enough, he found out he was good at serving by accident. It was during the last year of elementary and the second year he and Iwaizumi played on their school volleyball team. It was the middle of their practice match and Iwaizumi had just spiked one of his tosses. Being a setter was fun because the spikers depended on him to get the point. He was important. As he spun the ball in his hands he noticed one of his teammates stick out his tongue at him. Oikawa pouted. At this time he had just came out to his class (he’s known that he’s the gayest person in existence at six years old. He didn’t know other people were dumb enough to not realize this). Everyone on the team, including his coach, weren’t happy about it. Of course Iwaizumi didn’t care what Oikawa was and had several fights after school protecting Oikawa. The annoying teammate continued making rude gestures at Oikawa and snickering with the players on his side of the net. A bubbling rage settled in Oikawa as he tossed the ball in the air. Smacking it with all his might, he aimed it at his stupid teammate. The ball soared across the court and rocketed past the idiot. Oikawa jumped up and down laughing at their stupid faces. Dummies! They’re all dummies!

Iwaizumi came up to him and gave him a high five. “I’m glad you got a point off those dumbasses.” He grins, before running back to his position.

A point. Oikawa made a point. There was no spiker. Just himself. This was how he could keep up. This was the only way to make his mark on the court. And so he practiced. He barely hung out with friends—granted, Iwaizumi was his only friend and was always at his house anyway. He never went on dates, which was easily fixed later with his nightly hookups. If he wasn’t practicing, he was studying. None of his efforts would matter if his grades were terrible. He couldn’t lose his starter position over failing marks.

As Oikawa remembers this. Ittetsu-sensei’s words come back to him. Sensei has a knack for waxing poetic, but he’s right. Oikawa treated himself as a tool. Under all of the pressure he put on himself was, as his physical therapist says, a human. He understands it now.

Oikawa has stopped crying. He looks up at the sky. A small smile creeps on his face when he takes in the amount of stars. A few minutes pass as he continues stargazing. He’s not sure why he likes stars so much. Maybe because he knows he can’t mess them up since there’s no way he can reach them. Or maybe they’re brightness is something he’s been aiming for his entire life. Either way, he doesn’t feel as bad. He gets up with a sigh and trudges back to his apartment. Now that he realizes all of his mistakes, he’s not sure if he’s able to change them. Once he’s healed, he could just go back to treating himself terribly. He’s not sure if he has any motivation to do the right thing anymore.

An image of Suga quickly comes into his mind.

No, he already decided not to deal with Suga—Sugawara any more.

But it would be nice to have someone believe in him again.

As Oikawa fumbles with his keys, he hears the couch creak and soft padding across the floor. Iwaizumi’s still up? Of course he is. Some tiny beeps and the familiar whirring of the microwave comes on. Oikawa slouches. He’s not going to cry again. When he opens the door, he only gets a glimpse of Iwaizumi walking back to his room. Oikawa bites his lip. A part of him wants to talk to Iwaizumi, but a bigger part of him just wants to be alone for a little bit longer. The microwave goes off and Oikawa lets out an amused huff.

“Thanks, housewife.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That's the end of this update! As I said last chapter I'm about to be late so I'll cut this short for now! Thanks for commenting and reading! I enjoy all of your responses! See you all next update!


	24. Iwaizumi and Oikawa during a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends never say goodbye~

Chapter 23: Iwaizumi and Oikawa during a fight

Oikawa hears the apartment door close as he fixes his hair. He and Iwaizumi have been excelling at not getting in the each other’s way this morning—instead of fighting over the bathroom, they patiently waited for the other to leave. Oikawa’s not sure why he decided to go ahead and get ready so early in the morning. He guesses keeping busy is better than doing nothing and letting his terrible thoughts crowd his mind. When his hair is as perfect as perfect can be, Oikawa heads out of his building. He takes a sip of his coffee—his breakfast—and rubs his eyes. He couldn’t sleep last night and when he was able to close his eyes his terrible dream started. Instead of enduring that he forced himself to stay awake. He can’t wait to get today over and done with. When he gets out of the elevator he sees Iwaizumi standing outside of the building. As if he sensed him. Iwaizumi takes a quick look over his shoulder and starts walking away.

Ah, so that’s how this will play out.

Iwaizumi stayed a couple feet in front of Oikawa for the rest of their walk to the train station. If Iwaizumi crossed the street before Oikawa he would wait at the other side with his back to him. Oikawa groans. This is worse than screaming at each other to be honest. Having someone just out of his reach is the worst feeling in the world. As they waited for their train, Oikawa bites his lip when he remembers Suga. Please don’t let him be there. Please let him be there. Please don’t let him be there. Please let him be there…

Oikawa’s such a sap.

He tries not to feel too disappointed when there’s no sight of silver hair anywhere on the train. This is fine, he tells himself. He’s moving on from Suga. That’s what he decided.

But he decided to do a lot of stupid things…like most of his life choices.

Iwaizumi continues to stay in front of Oikawa as they walk to their campus. He’s happy and sad that Bokuto and Kuroo aren’t around today. He really wanted a pick me up, but he’s not sure if he has the energy to act as if nothing’s wrong in front of them. Kiyoko isn’t around either—it’s as if the entire world got word of their little spat and is avoiding them.

Oikawa flinches when Iwaizumi whips around to face him. They stare at each other; Oikawa’s grip on his cane tightens. Iwaizumi bites his lip and turns away, shuffling toward the sports gyms. One of the biggest flaws they share is stubbornness. They rarely fought for this reason—it would take forever for someone to apologize. In this situation, however, they’re not sure how to settle this argument.

For now, silence is the only answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This week's update is a bit short because writing till the early morning has caught up with me! I'm getting sick, haha. (just a cold so i just need some rest. don't stay up it makes it easier for you to catch something) so this is the first of two parts of the update. I like to think that Iwaizumi and Oikawa aren't good at apologizing. Iwaizumi can't help but look over Oikawa even though he's ticked at him. poor pals. onward to the last part of the update!!


	25. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah wasn't expecting that.

Chapter 24: Unpredictable

Oikawa sighs as he watches students pass by him. Why did he come here so early? He’s got another two hours until his class starts. Since his knee started hurting, he settled on a bench nearby the sports gyms. The familiar sounds and voices of the volleyball team reaches his ears. He sighs again. Ittetsu-sensei is right once again. No matter what he does, volleyball is out of the equation. He hopes it’s a pain for his physical therapist to be so smart in everything. He lets out a yelp with something pokes his face.

“I’ve been calling you for a while, Oikawa-san.” Suga waves. “You must be really out of it.”

Oikawa can’t help the jolt of glee when he sees Suga. He tries not to think about his foreboding dream. There’s nothing wrong with talking to him, right? It’s not like they’re going to start making out over a small conversation or anything. A small talk will keep them distant.

“Uh, yeah…I’ve been thinking,” Oikawa answers. “How are you Suga-chan?”  

“I’m super excited!” Suga exclaims, excitedly stretching his arms out. Oikawa mentally curses the gods for making Suga the most adorable person on the planet. “I got all of my apartment paperwork filled out this morning. I finally have my own place!”

They both cheer and clap their hands at this.

“Where were you staying before?” Oikawa drinks more of his coffee.

“Daichi’s place,” Suga answers. Oikawa tries not to show any emotion toward the statement. “Or rather Asahi’s place, since it’s his house. He’s another friend of mine. Daichi lives with him since it’s cheaper.”

“You and Dai-chan,” Oikawa starts, looking down at his legs, “are very close, huh?”

“As close as you and Iwaizumi-san,” Suga says. “We’ve been around each other for a while.” He looks at his hands in his lap. He looks as though he wants to say something else, but doesn’t.

They fall into silence. Oikawa inwardly sighs when he feels his knee acting up. He searches his bag for his pain killers. Feeling Suga’s stare, Oikawa feels his chest tighten. Don’t look at him. Please don’t look at him. He quickly finds his pill dispenser and swallows a pain killer with his coffee.

“Bad headache?” Suga’s smile pains Oikawa as he forces out a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess it’s from all the thinking I’ve been doing.” He’s looking anywhere but at Suga.

“I get it. Daichi always gets headaches in the morning because he grinds his teeth while he sleeps.” Suga says. “I always tell him to buy a mouth guard, but he never listens.”

Oikawa fights the urge to groan. It sounds like they’re something more than friends. If they are, why would Suga waste his time flirting with him? Oikawa’s stomach churns; he doesn’t like the idea of being toyed with. His dream is turning out to be correct after all.  

They’re silent again. Oikawa doesn’t know why he even tried anything with Suga in the first place. His luck with romance was terrible even before he got injured. People crowded around him for his looks, which on the surface was fun, but he knew they didn’t really care about his personality. It didn’t help that he had sex with someone new each night. The ‘I love you’s and ‘you’re beautiful’s only meant something during the one or two hours in the love hotel. His friends said to find someone to talk to, but they probably know that’ll never happen. He’s a waste of their time. Makki— _Hanamaki_ only gave him the stupid pair of shades to shut him up anyway.

“Oikawa-san, for what I said the other day…” Suga bites his lip. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable…I feel like I made you leave.” At first Oikawa’s bit confused on what he’s referencing, but remembers their chat before leaving to see Ittetsu-sensei.

“It’s fine. It’s a simple question,” he answers flatly. The rude tone didn’t mean to come out of him, but it did. So many terrible things happened so quickly that he’s feeling more tired trying to sounds happy.     

Oikawa takes another sip of his coffee. It’s cold. “I hate this,” he mutters, grimacing.

Suga’s breath hitches ever so slightly. Oikawa knew what he said was a loaded statement, but he wasn’t prepared to see Suga’s worried expression. “What?” Suga asks, hands tightening around his satchel.

“I hate when hot coffee gets cold,” Oikawa answers, pouring out his thermos in the bush behind them.  Since his back is to Suga, Oikawa breaks his semi-neutral façade and scowls. He hates this. When he turns around, a smile is back on his face. “I don’t know what I did to get punished with this terrible headache. The gods are jealous of me Suga-chan!”

Suga is a bit taken aback by the sudden attitude change, but laughs anyway. “Jealous of what exactly?” The warm sound douses Oikawa’s anger.  

“Silly Suga-chan, needs to get his eyes checked. You’re sitting next to the prettiest person on this planet!” Oikawa winks at his companion. “I’m sorry to outshine you, Suga-chan.”

Suga rolls his eyes. “Iwaizumi-san told me you loved yourself the most,” he lets out an amused sigh. “I guess if you don’t love yourself, how will you love someone else?” He pauses, and looks at the ground. Suga’s brows are furrowed, concentrating on something in his mind.

Oikawa would question this if he wasn’t mulling on the phrase himself. Sure he loves himself, but does he really? His injury is an answer to that question he figures. A small mumble gets him out of his thoughts. He slowly realizes that Suga asked him something.

“I’m sorry, Suga-chan. What was that?” Oikawa asks.

“Your phone number,” Suga repeats. “I asked for your number.” He’s still looking down, quickly brushing some of his hair out of his face.

Oikawa is dumbfounded. “Really?”

“How else am I going to talk to you outside of campus?” Suga grins at him.

Suddenly the phrase Suga said earlier comes back to him. Is it because he thinks he’s the scum of the earth that his mind is telling him that Suga doesn’t like his company? Hell he can’t even get the courage to tell him that he’s injured. Oikawa takes off his sunglasses and looks Suga in the eyes.

“I don’t feel like I deserve it,” He says.

Suga’s smile is gone.

“It’s a big step for me too you know?” Suga bites his lip, but keeps eye contact. “Please take it.” Once again Suga looks as though he wants to say more, but doesn’t. Oikawa’s surprised by the sudden vulnerability. Just as quickly as it came, it’s gone and replaced by another sunny grin. “I have to get to work soon. My boss might be worried about where I am.” He stands up and pulls out a small notebook. After writing something on it, he tears out a sheet and hands it to Oikawa.

Oikawa stares at it, completely unsure what to think. Is Suga’s X-Men power unpredictability? Despite the doubtful thoughts in his mind, he takes the piece of paper.  

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” Suga breathe out. He bows his head slightly, before chuckling nervously. “Thanks again.” He waves and walks toward the library, a light blush on his cheeks. Oikawa stares at him. What? What just happened? Oikawa wonders if he helped Suga in some way. It seemed like he did, but he’s not sure how. He didn’t get a chance to give Suga _his_ number so why was it so important that he has Suga’s? Was this some sort of prank? Or is Suga actually interested in him?

His mind is telling him that everything will go to shit, but the bubbly feeling in his chest is telling him to ignore his mind. And his libido, who wasn’t supposed to be in this conversation is yelling at him to hurry up and unwind.

He frowns. “Everyone be quiet,” he mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHO  
> Suga! So daring! So assertive! Soooooo uh...synonym of those words!!! I do hate that my body decided "hey guess whoooo's siiiccck!!!" right after i finished this because this update was going to resolve a llooottt of things. alas. Either way! I believe next update we might reach 1000 hits! I'm not sure how to celebrate your generosity and wonderfulness. If it weren't for the support, I would've stopped doing this story haha I was thinking of doing a double update, but since I post a lot of chapters at once anyway I'm not sure how to double it haha we'll see! Anyway thanks again for reading and commenting! It's very appreciated! Have a good weekend! See you next update!


	26. Psychology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small talk with the psychology grad student.

Chapter 25: Psychology

Oikawa inwardly sighs as he listens to the customer’s order, marking the appropriate boxes on the cup. Customer service jobs are the worst when you don’t feel like dealing with people. He hands the empty cup to Kiyoko, who has been staring at him for the past few minutes. He wants her to stop. On the train back, he and Iwaizumi continued their silent treatment. What annoyed Oikawa the most was that Iwaizumi was glued to his phone. The gossip bug bit him good. Because of that he’s feeling pissed again and he doesn’t want to get mad at Kiyoko. It wouldn’t be nice and he’s afraid that she might secretly know martial arts.  

“I don’t like it when you’re quiet,” she says reaching for the caramel syrup bottle. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” he lies. After letting out a groan he wails, “I really need to jack off Kiyoko! It’s killing me!” A lot of things are killing him, but he went with the most lighthearted option.

Futakuchi immediately jerks up from his phone. He looks at Oikawa expectantly.

“That wasn’t an invitation, Kenji.”

Kiyoko hits Oikawa’s head. “That’s the worst thing to say in a food establishment.” Oikawa can think of even worse things, but decides to keep quiet. 

“Tooru-san…” Hitoka starts, her face completely red. “Do you uh…want me to take over the register...while you…do _that?_ ” Aw she’s cute. Also he probably shouldn’t say things like that around her…she’s too innocent.

Oikawa laughs. “Ah no Yacchan, I wouldn’t do it here, the bathrooms suck.”

“Because you suck at cleaning them,” Kiyoko says as she hands the customer their drink. 

“Details, Kiyoko-chan.”

“I’m one of the managers—details is my middle name.” She glances at Futakuchi. “Kenji, I never said you were on break.” In an instant her neutral stare becomes cold. “ _Clean the restrooms_.”

Futakuchi yelps and quickly scampers off. Aside from Oikawa, Kiyoko is the one of the few people who can handle the most annoying barista on the planet.  

“Yacchan, you can take a break now since it’s almost time for you to go home.” Kiyoko smiles at the young girl. “Tell Takanobu he’s has ten minutes left on his break.” She runs a tight ship. Then again a loaf of milk bread is better at managing than Noya.  

Hitoka nods and says goodbye to her coworkers. Oikawa watches her skip to the break room. If only he could be that carefree.

Kiyoko begins refilling the coffeemakers. “I don’t mean to pry, but are you sure nothing else is wrong?” She glances over her shoulder. “Hajime’s off today too.”

Oikawa makes grumbling noise in response. He hates this. Why is she acting as if she doesn’t know? He’s tired of everyone. All during astronomy class Yahaba kept looking at him as if he was actually worried. He knows they’re all acting. He bets that his prince can’t wait to surpass him. 

“Why do you care?” He asks. “We’re not dating.”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I hate you,” She says. “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine.”

Their conversation pauses when they say goodbye to Hitoka as she leaves the coffee shop. Even though he feels terrible, he can’t help but smile around her.

“Kiyoko, why are you nice to me? I’m not _Hajime_.” Oikawa turns to her when he hears her laugh. It’s a small one, but the melodic sound made him realize why his friend started dating her.

“You’re an interesting guy, Tooru.” She tosses the now empty coffee beans bag in the trash. Oikawa watches it easily land in the bin. “It’s a good thing I used you for my psychology project last semester. Had lots to talk about.”

He snorts. “You used me in your class?”

“Mhm. I had to do a presentation and everything. ‘The Unfortunate Connection between Low-Self Esteem and Obliviousness’,” Kiyoko recites.  

“Long ass title.”

She grins. “It comes with the major. Anyway I’m sure you can guess what my research on you proved.”

“I hate myself and I don’t see anything,” he answers.

“Well you see things, but you spin them so they continue hurting you.” She ruffles his hair, smiling when he whines over it. “I want you to love yourself again.”

Oikawa freezes. He wasn’t expecting to hear that and not so blatant either. Kiyoko chuckles when he turns away to force down more tears. God he hates that the tiniest things make him cry.

“You’re a nice person Kiyoko.”

“Hey, Hajime said that to me before we started dating. I don’t know if I can handle another boyfriend especially if he’s not attracted to my gender.”

Aone, now off break, flinches at Oikawa’s loud laughter. Kiyoko chuckles.

“We can have an open relationship, Kiyoko-chan,” Oikawa grins at her. 

She nods. “Of course. By the way—what’s your favorite type of pancake?”

“Uh blueberry…why?” He cocks his head to side, arching an eyebrow. What a random question…

Kiyoko lets out another small chuckle as she texts something on her phone. “No reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO! We're back with another update batch. Once again it's just two chapters but I have some ideasssss I'm gonna talk about in the notes in the next chapter. hey kiyoko's cool. let's enjoy how cool she is. What's with these pancakes dude??


	27. Late Night Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey that number came in handy!
> 
> (this chapter may come up as chapter 99 but it's actually chapter 27!!)

Chapter 26: Late Night Texts

Oikawa sighs when he steps into his apartment. From the muffled rock music down the hall, Iwaizumi is in his bedroom. There’s food left on the stove, but Oikawa bought takeout on the walk over. He looks between the takeout bag in his hands and the food his roommate cooked. Another sigh sips out of him as he walks toward his bedroom with his food, ignoring the food left in the kitchen. He doesn’t particularly see the gain of eating his friend’s dinner when they can’t eat together and eating alone at their small fold up dining table is not what he feels like doing right now. He figures watching some Youtube videos or something would push off his loneliness for a little while. When he walks in his bedroom, he sets the plate on his desk and takes off his jacket. He glances down at the floor when he hears something fall out of his pocket. A small scrap of paper is between his feet. Oikawa grimaces. If he had two working knees he could easily pick it up. Luckily he thought of one method to get things from the floor. He presses down on the piece of paper with his cane, hoping the rubber end will make the paper stick to it long enough for him to grab it.

When it does, he lets out a small laugh as he snatches the paper. “Wouldn’t know what I would’ve done if that didn’t work…” he tells himself. He unfolds the paper and reads off a set of numbers. His eyes widen when he remembers what happened earlier. “Suga-chan’s…number…” He whispers.

He’s still so unsure about how he feels about the guy. Sure he’s cute, but…Oikawa can’t help but wonder why he’s so nice to him. Oikawa knows he doesn’t deserve it. And yet here he is deeply considering if he should actually call the guy or not. Instead of putting his jacket in his closet, he wraps it around the back of his desk chair before sitting in it. His cellphone is next to his plate. Oikawa bites his lip.

“…texting is fine, right…” he mutters, grabbing his phone. The real question is how to sound as if everything is going normal in his life? 

_ HELLO SUGA-CHAN! _

Oikawa inwardly curses when he accidentally sends the message. He meant to erase it. That sounds to eager…hell he doesn’t even know if this is Suga’s actual number. God what if this was some sort of terrible trick that he fell for? Was this what his dream was warning him about?

_ Uh…hi…Sugawara.  _

_ This is Oikawa Tooru. _

He hopes that it isn’t a trick…

As he waits he starts gobbling down his takeout dinner. His foot taps on the floor. Oikawa makes a mental note to take his pain medicine before bed as he finishes the last of his food. A part of him hoped that he would get a response before he finished eating…or maybe he ate too fast? He quickly leaves to toss his takeout boxes away and get his medicine. Oikawa glances down the hall before stepping back in his bedroom. He pouts as he opens his water bottle. The pain killer he popped in his mouth is sour and disgusting. He quickly swallows it down with a huge gulp of water. When he glances down at his phone Oikawa almost chokes at what he sees.

**_ Hello Oikawa-san! Why the two different greetings? Nervous?  _ **

Suga…texted back. Oikawa quickly sits back down. His thumbs twitch over the keyboard. There’s so many things he wants to say but he’s unsure how to say it of it he should even bring it up.

_ My friends have purposefully given me the wrong number just to mess with me. I have every right to be nervous.  _

**_ I wouldn’t trick you Oikawa-san.  _ **

Oikawa’s breath hitches. His face flushes. He shouldn’t get carried away.

**_ We’re not good friends yet.  _ **

Oikawa chuckles to himself. That’s what he thought.

_ WOW THANKS. Haha I guess I should thank you for warning me then. Wait…we’re friends?  _

His foot starts tapping the floor again as he waits. Hah, so much for not talking to Suga again. There’s something about him that makes Oikawa want to keep seeing him. He’s unexpected…and Oikawa likes the way Suga catches him off guard. 

**_ We’re not not friends. So yes, I guess we are.  _ **

_ Haha I guess so. It’s late, how come you’re still awake? Don’t tell me you’re at a club again.  _

**_ Lolol no I’m not. Just packing my things. How’s it going, Oikawa-san?  _ **

“I’m in the middle of a fight and I realized I’m fucked up…” Oikawa mumbles to himself. But that would ruin the happy mood wouldn’t it?

_ Nothing much…just sitting around.  _

**_ Just sitting around?  _ **

_ Just sitting around.  _

**_ Just _ **

**_ Sitting _ **

**_ Around? _ **

A small grin tugs at Oikawa’s lips. Suga’s playfulness will make anyone fall for him. Huh…that is not what he thought would come in his mind. And he’s not falling for Suga…not one tiny bit.

_ Lolol what, don’t believe me?  _

**_ Not really. From what I’ve seen you seem like the type that would be bored with staying still.  _ **

**_ But then it’s nice knowing you like being calm. You’re human after all.  _ **

Oikawa feels his face flush again. No…he doesn’t like Suga.

_ Who knows? I might not be from this planet. You could be talking to an alien right now Suga-chan.  _

**_ Is that right? Well I don’t mind. Maybe he can tell me all of his secrets.  _ **

**_ I’ll tell you human secrets in exchange Mr. Alien.  _ **

Oikawa stops tapping his foot. He lets out a small sigh when he realizes the pain in his knee is gone for the moment. Yet again he feels a wave of calm come over him because of Suga. He smiles to himself.

_ I do wonder about humans… _

**_ Which ones?  _ **

_ The ones that make me wonder about them. As an alien I’m very observant…and there’s one human that’s different than the others.  _

**_ Really? How is he different?  _ **

_ How’d you guess it’s a guy?  _

**_ I saw you at a gay bar Oikawa Alien.  _ **

_ Lolol true true.  _

_ And he’s different because I feel different around him.  _

Oikawa’s heart feels as though it’s going 100 beats per minute. He’s flushed again. What is he saying?? He’s not supposed to like Suga. He’s supposed to stay away from him. Even though a part of him doesn’t want to, he feels as though he needs to stop before he says something he might regret.

_ BUT THAT’S ALL FOR NOW SUGA-CHAN~ I AM A BEAUTY THEREFORE BEAUTY REST IS NECESSARY!  _

**_ Lolol okay. Have a good night, Oikawa-san. _ **

Oikawa quickly changes for bed, but he can’t fall asleep once he’s under the covers. He rereads the conversation he had with Suga, his face still burning from embarrassment. He can’t believe they talked. He can’t believe how happy he feels talking to him. He can’t believe any of it. Iwaizumi’s music turns off. Oikawa can hear his best friend walk past his room toward the bathroom.

“Sure you can handle it by yourself? You’re bad at cooking you know,” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa assumes he’s on the phone with Kiyoko.  Iwaizumi chuckles. “I’m only saying it because I don’t want the apartment on fire Yoko-chan.” Oikawa can’t help but smile when hears the nickname. Iwaizumi only uses it when he thinks no one can hear him, but somehow Oikawa is always able to catch it.

He sighs. One things for sure though…Oikawa is sad that he doesn’t know how to get out this rut with his best friend. He pouts. The calmness he had from talking to Suga is gone. He turns on his phone again and rereads their conversation again. He smiles softly. It would be nice if they had cute nicknames for each other…but he’s getting ahead of himself.

It’s not like Suga would waste his time on him anyway.

But the thought doesn’t stop him from rereading the texts until he falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! WOAH AN UPDATE! Haha hi everyone. Updated Suga's side today and after some reworking here, i have Oikawa's side of Late Night Texts!!! Also chapter 3 and 72 have been edited! haha i deleted a chapter (71 or the old chapter 72 i forget) to make room for this one. don't worry though the chapter is just added on to the new 72. haha i feel like i made that more confusing than it needs to be. Anyway our lovebirds actually talk! I kinda want to show them try to be friendly with each other before they confess and i'm quite pleased with this chapter!! I hope you guys enjoy too!
> 
> Also!! Because I believe there might be more readers for this story than Suga's side, I have an announcement!! I started a new story called Life's A Drag while I work through these edits. It's a dragqueen/dancer/youtuber/ au!!! I hope you enjoy it!! (I even drew some doodles of some queens on my tumblr ciswritesfanfiction) Anyway that's all for now! Thank you for your patience! Seeee you allll next update!!


	28. Team Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love it when a team comes together.

Chapter 27: Team Spirit

Oikawa loves Fridays. Every new semester he makes sure that he has no classes or work hours so he can have his loooong weekend. Even though everything’s terrible, he’s happy to sleep in. However he hears a lot more noise in his apartment than usual. Maybe he’s dreaming?

“God, he sleeps like the dead.” What’s Yahaba doing here? Why is dreaming of his prince?

“I thought when we belly flopped on his bed he would wake up.” That voice is Mattsun’s.

“Can we talk about how Tooru has a queen sized bed while Iwa-san just has a full?” Woah even Watacchi’s in his dream? How nice. He hasn’t seen him in a while. He always so busy… After high school, Watari Shinji focused on helping his parents and older siblings at their family inn. Hilariously enough it’s only a couple blocks away from Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s apartment.

“I kid you not, it’s the called the Diva Set.” And Makki too! Wow he’s got almost everyone from his team in his dream. This is nice. Maybe he should sleep in more often.

“Of course it is,” Watari says. Something’s going on…this is not a dream is it? Oikawa’s nose twitches as starts to wake up.

“He’s stirring,” Kyoutani mumbles. SOMETHING _IS_ GOING ON. HE WOULD NOT DREAM OF KYOUTANI.

Oikawa groans as he rubs his eyes. “Oh god,” he mutters when he sees Hanamaki and Matsukawa on either side of him. “Oh no did we have sex? I do not need that with all the other crap going on.” He pauses. “At least tell me it was a good time or something.”

“I’m glad you’re still thinking about sex while you’re sad,” Mattsun says.

“Gotta love that consistency.” Hanamaki grins.

“Tooru, we’re all in here. Stop grossing us out with weird threesome pairings.” Yahaba holds up a hanger with a sweater on it. “And I knew you had my sweater. I’m taking it back after this.”

Oikawa sits up and flinches when he sees Kyoutani sitting at the foot of the bed. For a human he does a lot of dog like things. His eyes widen when he sees his favorite shaved headed person on the entire planet sitting in his desk chair.

“WATACCHI! MY MASCOT!” He exclaims, bouncing on his bed. During high school, Oikawa actually made a petition titled _Make Watari Shinji Seijou’s Mascot Because He Reminds Me of a Bear Cub WE NEED MORE CUTE THINGS ASIDE FROM ME AT THIS SCHOOL_ and was able to get several signatures before the principal took it away from him.

“Hey Tooru!” Watari laughs. “It’s been a while.”

“It has! I bet your inn is worried sick about you!”

“Stop making my job sound like my spouse.”

Oikawa looks around extremely confused. He is surprised and secretly happy to see his friends piled in his bedroom. “Why are you all here? Did I win one of those big checks like the people on TV?”

“We’re here to be sappy as fuck!” Hanamaki eloquently announces. He points at his and his boyfriend’s face. “Look Mattsun and I took off all of our piercings so you wouldn’t freak out when you woke up.” Oikawa looks closely at their faces. Huh, they look a bit weird without the random pieces of metal sticking out of their ears and noses and lips.

“What do you mean sappy?” Oikawa asks.  “Sappy about what?” He nervously swallows when his old teammates turn serious.

Yahaba is the first to speak. “Iwa-san told us what happened…” He easily matches Oikawa’s glare and adds, “Don’t get pissy, we’re here to apologize. We should’ve told you that we were talking about your injury.”

“There was no shit talking either,” Matsukawa says. “It was more like ‘yo, he’s still not okay what’s up with that?’.”

“If you were worried why not tell me about it?” Oikawa crosses his arms.

“Well, why didn’t you tell us you were screwing yourself into a walker?” Hanamaki counters.

Oikawa’s eyes widen. He looks down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. There’s no reason to be angry at his friends when he’s been deceiving them all this time. They were genuinely worried about his condition, and he was just ignoring a big problem.

“It was stupid thought, but we thought not saying anything would help you get back on your feet quicker,” Yahaba says. “Instead we just sorta left you alone to deal with it.”

“We were all thinking the same thing, I guess.” Oikawa chuckles. “Pretending that you’re fine is harder than it looks…” He sniffs. As long as they don’t get too bromantic he can hold back his tears for the rest of this.

“Captain,” Kyoutani’s low voice shocks him. Yahaba’s grinning. “You’re the strongest one here…you brought us together...we’d never think you’re a burden.”

Well fuck.

Oikawa whines as tears roll down his face. As he wipes his eyes he hears his team chuckle as Hanamaki and Matsukawa pat him on the back and ruffle his hair.

“Fuck you guys for being so nice,” Oikawa blubbers as wipes his nose with his arm. Ugh he such a mess, but he so happy. “Ugh you’re ruining my mascara.”

“Dude you’re not wearing any.” Hanamaki grins.

“But it would be totally him to put some on for his ‘beauty rest’,” Matsukawa says.

“Don’t give him ideas,” Watari laughs.

Yahaba nods. “Plus it’s a pain to clean up. Kentaro sometimes forgets and then I just see a huge black smear on our pillow.”

“You forget to wash out your hair gel…it smells bad,” Kyoutani mumbles. Yahaba frowns, stepping closer to his boyfriend.

“Hey we don’t want another fight or one of your on the wall make out sessions.” Watari rolls his chair between the two of them.

Oikawa watches his friends and laughs. How did he get these idiots to care for him so much? It doesn’t matter. He’s so happy to see them all and hear how much he means to them. To some people this might sound egotistical, and maybe it is to some extent, but he’s been wanting to hear that for a long time.

“I’m sorry for lying,” he says. “And for thinking that you all hate me…I get now that you guys can’t bear to not be around my presence.”

Yahaba rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. “He’s back.”

The door is slowly nudged open. “I heard laughing so I figured it’s time for pancakes.”

“Oh it’s Dad,” Hanamaki says.

Kiyoko walks in with a plate with three blueberry pancakes piled high on it. “I’m here,” She says.

“PANCAKES! KIYOKO-CHAN!” Oikawa reaches toward her. “KIYOKO-CHAN!”

“Saying my name twice isn’t going to change the fact you noticed my presence last,” she lets out an amused huff as she balances the plate in one hand and fishes for something in her pocket with the other. “For you.” She sets the plate in his lap and hands him a small note.

_I know I’m just your best friend’s girlfriend and I’m older than you, but somehow you are a big part of my life. Hajime thinks highly of you and brags about you all the time. Sometimes I wonder if he’s dating you or me (that was a joke please find that funny). Anyway…I said the more embarrassing line at work yesterday….and I meant it. I hope you get better._

_…your jokes are actually funny by the way._

_Kiyoko_

Before Oikawa can say anything, Kiyoko quickly bows and rushes out the door. The tips of her ears are red. Oikawa chuckles to himself. He didn’t think Kiyoko was so shy that she had to bow after giving one of the most awkward sounding letters ever written. This is going to be framed.

“For someone so pretty, Dad’s super awkward…” Yahaba mumbles.

“Why are we calling her Dad? When did this happen?” Watari asks.

“Iwa-chan’s Mom,” Hanamaki answers. “I remember texting you that like two days ago.”

Yahaba sighs. “Shinji, with your terrible track record on texting people back, I’m surprised you knew everything going on with Tooru.”

“I’m not that bad!”

Oikawa starts eating his pancakes. “Watacchi, you haven’t answered my ‘if you were a berry which would you be?’ question from like two months ago.” He forces down his food when he sees Iwaizumi in the doorway. Matsukawa moves to the foot of the bed as Iwaizumi walks toward Oikawa.  

They stare at each other. Kiyoko peers in the room with a small, worried pout on her face. Iwaizumi reaches over and flicks Oikawa’s forehead, pinches his nose, and then pinches his cheeks. Oikawa’s about to protest until he sees how red his friend’s eyes are. Iwaizumi barely cries. Whenever he got hurt, all he did was get up and keep walking. Iwaizumi holds out his arms. Oikawa smiles and hugs him.

“You’re my best friend Hajime!” he sings.

“You’re my idiot friend, Tooru.”

Kiyoko smiles. Everyone grins. Yahaba lets out a small hiccup. He quickly covers his tears.

Matsukawa snorts. “Shigeru always breaks first.”

“Shut up! I hate I have to be the one that cries for everyone else.” Yahaba covers his face.

Watari pats his back. “Hey, I was pretty close.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says as he pats his friend’s back. “I’m glad we made up, and I like that you’re showing off your love to me in front of everyone else…but I really want to eat my pancakes—OW” He rubs his arm.

“Dummykawa.” Iwaizumi lets go and turns away, fighting down a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAY RESOLUTIOOOONNN
> 
> On this at least. Okay so this update was going to be longer, but I stopped editing because I've been thinking about some things...such as the Suga side of this story. Later on he'll tell Oikawa parts of his past and all that, buuuuut I thought it would be fun to have either some chapters in Suga's point of view interspersed in this fic or make it like a partner fic to this one. I'm curious what you guys think! (cause i started planning it and i don't want to work on something that people might not to read cause my hands are full with this one hahah) ALSO I thought this would be my only OiSuga fic, but I got a new story in mind....about drag queens...and a certain Oikawa Tooru is one...and meets a certain dancer (mostly ballet/contemporary) Sugawara Koushi and I got most of the plot outlined and I'm super stoked (SUPER STOKED) about it that i forgot to continue editing this story hahaha 
> 
> AND WE HIT 1000 HITS WHOO! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Also it's so fun to talk to you guys in the comments. You're all nice people. HOPEFULLY TOMORROW SUGA AND OIKAWA WILLL.....???
> 
> see you next time!


	29. Team Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai...they're adults they swear.

Chapter 28: Team Breakfast

“I don’t like this…” Oikawa mumbles as he turns away from a _laughing_ Iwaizumi. After their ‘sappy as fuck’ moment, Iwaizumi asked for Ittetsu-sensei’s card and immediately called him to announce Oikawa’s decision to get fully healed. “ _They’re_ _getting_ _along_ …” He seethes, before angrily popping another forkful of pancakes in his mouth. He’s on his second stack now.

Yahaba happily pours syrup of his and Kyoutani’s pancakes. “Well, this is what happens when you do the wrong thing: weird friendships.”

“Gross…”

Because Oikawa didn’t feel like getting out of bed, the Aoba Johsai team is still in his bedroom snarfing down blueberry pancakes made by the lovely Kiyoko. Iwaizumi is now at Oikawa’s desk, Yahaba is on the foot of the bed, Makki and Mattsun are still sitting on either side of Oikawa, and Kyoutani and Watari are sitting on the floor near Mattsun’s side of the bed. Kiyoko watches them as she leans against the doorway scrunching her nose.

“There’s a lot of mouth noises happening here…” she mumbles. She has two older brothers and managed a high school team and she’s still not used to watching people shove food in their mouths.

“What are you going to do with your cane when your knee is all cool and whatever?” Matsukawa asks between chews.

Hanamaki nods as he chews his huge mouthful. “We worked hard on that thing,” is what Oikawa believes he said.

“I think I’ll keep it. We’ve done so many things together…” Oikawa gazes lovingly at his sparkling cane sitting in the corner of the room. He remembers receiving it after his cast was taken off. It was dull and grey and Oikawa thought it didn’t reflect him enough. After two hours of shopping and four hours of hotgluing and spraypainting it became the walking unintentional phallus symbol he’s grown to love.

“Like meeting Suga-san,” Yahaba chimes in.

Oikawa almost chokes at the name.

“Who’s Suga-san?” Watari asks, covering his mouth. He’s the only one with manners; he doesn’t see Kiyoko smile at this though.

Yahaba giggles at Oikawa’s sudden nervousness. “This guy he’s in love with.”     

“WHAT?” Pieces of pancake flies from Watari’s mouth. He flinches when he sees Kiyoko’s scowl.

“I took a picture with him the other day.” Yahaba grabs his phone and quickly searches for the picture. He grins when he shows it to the others. “He makes fun of Tooru. It’s hilarious.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa lean toward the phone, eyes widening.

“I’ll be damned,” Hanamaki says.

Matsukawa grins. “Ditto.”

Oikawa’s about to question why they’re so amazed when it hits him. _THE SHADES. SUGA MET THEM ALREADY. HIS GODDAMN LOVESTORY HAPPENED BECAUSE OF THESE TWO._ “Oh my god…” He mutters. Thankfully they don’t gloat about it in front of everyone else.

“He’s your type,” Hanamaki says.  

Matsukawa nods. “Yeah, definitely.”

“What type is that?” Oikawa can’t help but stare at Suga. Damn him for always looking so happy. Uggggh he hates how cute he looks.

“I dunno, nice?” Matsukawa answers before raking the rest of his food into his mouth. Kiyoko is horrified when she sees pieces of sticky pancakes land on Oikawa’s bedsheets. Her eyebrow twitches; she glances at her boyfriend to show her discomfort. Iwaizumi’s still on the phone, spinning around in the desk chair. She sighs.

“Are you saying you aren’t nice?” Watari laughs.

“Yeah, we’re like the biggest assholes we’ve met,” Hanamaki says. “It’s hot.”

Matsukawa nods eagerly, still chewing. “Hot as hell.”

Yahaba uses his phone as a mirror as he checks his hair. “Any new developments by the way? Tell me something new happened aside from Suga-san existing and you barely dealing with it.”

“I CAN DEAL WITH HIM EXISTING!” Oikawa exclaims before looking down at his empty plate with a small pout. “I just…I’m not sure about him…”

“See? Can’t deal.”

Watari sets his plate beside him. “Not sure about what?”

“You know he’s gay and he flirts with you all the time. I don’t see what else you need to convince you.” Yahaba smiles as he takes a selfie. He frowns at his phone. “Your lighting is terrible.” He poses for another picture.

Oikawa ignores the insult to his room. Filters were made for a reason. “I don’t know about him and Dai-chan…and I had weird dream about him…and he gave me his number…and I dunno—”

“Wait hold up. What did you just say?” Hanamaki kicks at Yahaba’s arm just before the flash goes off. He snickers when the younger boy glares at him.

“Uh I dunno?” Oikawa watches Hanamaki ruin Yahaba’s third try at getting the perfect selfie.

Hanamaki deflects the pillow Yahaba throws at him. “Nonono did you just say _he gave you his number_?”

“Oh yeah…he did.” Oikawa flinches when Yahaba’s death glare is directed at him.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?” He screams.

“I’M ON THE PHONE!” Iwaizumi yells at him.

Mattsun laughs loudly. “Oh my god he’s sucha mom.”

“WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING TO MY PHYSICAL THERAPIST??” Oikawa screams back.

“HE’S TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR KNEE STRETCHES ASSIKAWA!”

“FIRST IT’LL BE KNEE STRETCHES THEN YOU’LL BE BESTIES.”

Kiyoko feels a headache coming on. “That doesn’t make sense…” Only Kyoutani hears her and silently agrees.

“WHY WOULD I BE FRIENDS WITH HIM?” Iwaizumi quickly lowers his voice and starts apologizing. “No offense Sensei. You seem like a nice guy. Of course once Dummykawa’s healed I probably won’t talk to you again…hm…that sounds worse…I’m not good at this.”

Kiyoko sighs.

Yahaba turns around to face Iwaizumi. “NO FUCK THAT—SUGA-SAN GAVE HIM HIS NUMBER IWA-SAN!”

“I SAID I’M ON THE PHONE—wait Sugawara-san gave you his number?” Iwaizumi momentarily lowers his phone.  

Kiyoko watches, a tiny bit concerned. Was this the same group of people that had a nice heart to heart? She looks down at Kyoutani, who is just as confused, and reaches down to pet him. “You’re good,” she says.

“AND HE STILL THINKS HE’S NOT INTERESTED!” Yahaba’s completely fed up. He is 110% done with everyone. Stupid Makki ruined his selfies and stupid Tooru CAN’T TAKE A HINT.

Iwaizumi politely ends his conversation with Ittetsu-sensei so he can fully invest in this conversation. “Dummykawa you didn’t call him!?” He asks, rolling his chair over to the bed.

Yahaba turns back to Oikawa. “EVEN IWA-SAN IS CONCERNED.”

Watari slumps and puts his head in his hands. “Now _I’m_ the Tooru of the group,” he whines.  

“Wait you replaced the word alone with _my existence_??” Oikawa crosses his arms with a huff.

Kiyoko feels her age difference showing. She’s only three years older than them, but it feels like ten.

Matsukawa reaches down and rubs Watari’s head to comfort him. “Hey Watacchi was seeing that guy that one time that no one cared for. You’ve been alone for decades Tooru.”

“YOU WOULDN’T BE IF YOU FUCKING CALLED HIS FUCKING NUMBER!” Yahaba doesn’t see his boyfriend get up from the floor. He flinches when Kyoutani wraps his arms around him. Yahaba sighs. The anger has passed. For now. “Tooru, he’s interested.”

Oikawa looks down again. “But I had a dream that a version of him was laughing at me…” he mumbles. “What if he doesn’t want to date me when I tell him about my injury…”

“That's silly.” Kiyoko’s clear and extremely adult voice grabs Aoba’s Johsai’s attention. She smiles. “Unless you have evidence that Suga-kun is as bad you think he is.”  

Oikawa pouts. Suga’s been nothing but nice to him. Hell the guy apologized just for bringing up volleyball the other day. Oikawa likes to think he’s been able to easily avoid terrible people, but maybe he’s just good at pushing others away from him. His dream did a good job of that.

“If you’re really curious…” Her smile turns slightly devious. Iwaizumi blushes at this. “You can always go and ask him. Unlike you, he’s not lazy on Friday.”

Hanamaki slaps Oikawa’s back. “Dude go! You got nothing to lose, you’re already alone.”

Oikawa winces and rubs the stinging spot. “Thanks…thanks Makki.” He sighs. Saying that he doesn’t want to see Suga would be a flat out lie. He’s not sure why he likes being around him—they’ve literally known each other for days. Granted, Iwaizumi and Kiyoko started going out after two weeks of talking on the phone…I guess when you like someone you like them. “Off my bed—Captain’s orders.”

“ _THANK GOD.”_ Yahaba excitedly hops off the bed.

“Oh Tooru,” Kiyoko starts again. “Please let me clean your sheets.”

Oikawa doesn’t know how to respond to this. His sheets are fine…? “Sure? Thank you?”

She lets out a relieved breath. “Thank _you_ , Tooru.”

Even though he’s grateful to have them, Oikawa believes all of his friends are really weird people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Another update AND IT'S THE ONE EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOOOOORRRRRR  
> Haha I like to think that Seijou is the most intimidating on the court, but the most immature off the court. Idk I like making groups of friends act like mini families cause it happens in real life. Poor Kiyoko suffers when she sees clean things get dirtied. Onward to the next chapter!!!!


	30. A Telling Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' fashioned neighborwatching.

Chapter 29: A Telling Conversation

It has been only five minutes since Oikawa arrived on campus and he’s already freaking out. It could be because of the caffeinated coffee he brought with him (you can’t have pancakes without coffee after all). Where would Suga be?? What if he’s in class? He doesn’t know what Suga’s taking! And what if he’s not in the mood to talk about anything? In all of his worrying he finds himself by the sports gyms. He freezes when he looks up to see the volleyball gym in front of him. He’s not sure why, but he starts walking toward it. As he gets closer to the building, his breathing gets more and more ragged. The coarse popping sound of his knee rings in his ears. He hates this. Why is he forcing himself?

“I want to change.”

The familiar voice startles him.

Oikawa lets out a breath. His past anxieties slowly melt away. He squints his eyes and sees two blurry figures by the side of the volleyball gym. His eyes barely make out silver hair. Suga? He assumes the more muscular guy beside him is Daichi. What the fuck does he live there or something? It’s almost noon. They haven’t noticed him yet. Oikawa looks around and quickly finds a tree to hide behind.

Smacking his forehead he curses at himself. What is he doing? He’s not supposed to be snooping at their conversation!! That’s the worst way to make someone like you!

“That’s why I’m moving out. Plus I feel like I’m in the way. Three’s a crowd you know?” Suga says, chuckling. “Asahi keeps confusing my facewash for toothpaste and I don’t want to poison him.”

“I don’t think Asahi minds having you around.” Daichi blushes and glances at the ground. “I know I don’t.” Uggh.

Suga grins, giving his friend a hard slap on the back. Oikawa winces. Suga is much stronger than he looks. “You’re not usually this sappy Daichi. It’s not like I’m moving across the world. It’s only a couple of train stops away.”

“I’m not being sappy! I’m just…”

“Daichi, you’ve done a lot for me already. You showed me every nook and cranny on campus. I’m surprised you made it to your classes on time.”

Daichi lets out a nervous chuckle. His cheeks are pink. “Well you know me, I’m an athlete.” Oikawa suddenly remembers Yui calling Daichi awkward. Awkward is an understatement.  

“Of course.” Suga smiles. Daichi stares at him for a moment, his face reddening. Oikawa rolls his eyes. He feels like he’s in a Disney movie. Gross now he’s got Kiss the Girl stuck in his head. WHY IS HE SUPPORTING DAICHI? “Thank you for taking care of me Daichi. I’m not sure what I can do without you.” Oikawa notices that Suga doesn’t look as happy as his voice sounds. That’s the saddest smile he’s ever seen. And the way he phrased that…that’s clearly something to read between the lines. Maybe Daichi picked up on it…?

Daichi looks star struck. Oikawa wants to throw a rock at him. Suga meant something by that, you idiot! “Right…uh if it’s not too much trouble…do you wanna go somewhere?” Is he serious?

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Suga’s smile is happier this time. Oikawa sighs. Of all times for Daichi to grow a pair it had to be now. “It’s been a while since the three of us saw a movie together.” Oho? Oikawa forces down a groan. He does _not_ want that to be a part of his vocabulary.

“No no, I mean…” Daichi fidgets. Oikawa hates that he started mentally rooting for him. That’s Daichi’s secret power—he’s such an underdog that you can’t help but support him. “Without Asahi. Just the two of us.”

Suga is surprised. “Oh,” is all he could say. Oh is right.

“I mean Asahi’s working this weekend so he won’t be here!” Daichi quickly adds. “It’ll just be me and you so…” Be strong Daichi, but also flub this to oblivion. Oikawa is very conflicted. He shouldn’t be here. He needs to walk away while he still can—

“Oh, I see,” Suga says. “Can I invite Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa jerks back to the tree and peeks at them again. WAIT WHAT? WHY?

Daichi is just as confused. “ _Oikawa_?”

“Yeah, since Asahi’s gone you want another person right? I’ll ask Oikawa-san if he’s free. I have a habit of running into him.” Suga laughs. He sounds like he doesn’t mind this habit of his. Oikawa doesn’t mind it either. He feels a bit giddy—Suga _really_ is interested in him.

“But why?” Daichi looks at the ground. “You’ve only talked to him a couple times.”

“Exactly. I want to get to know him better.”

Oikawa is now blushing like crazy. He hates that he tried to get over Suga. Why did he try to do that? He almost feels faint. Someone actually wants to get to know him? He’s actually worth someone’s time??

Holy shit.

Is he falling in love with Suga? It’s hard not to when he hears stuff like that.

“Suga, you don’t have to. Oikawa…” Daichi trails off. He wants to say something, but he can’t find the words.

Suga crosses his arms, frowning. “I’m not sure what you have against him, but I think he’s nice. A bit troubled maybe, but nice.” He chuckles. Oikawa wishes to walk over and kiss Suga. He wants to do this very badly.   

“ _Oikawa Tooru isn’t a nice person._ ” Daichi states. Wow, that’s a very strong opinion. “He uses people Suga. I don’t want you to be one of them.” And just like that, Oikawa’s happiness is ripped into pieces. Is that how Daichi sees him? What the hell? When did he ever do anything to him??

Suga chuckles. Oikawa feels happier again seeing the bright smile. “Daichi, you know I’ve been in worse situations. I can handle myself just fine. He’s just one guy.”

“But Suga,” Daichi starts.

“ _Daichi_ ,” Both Oiakwa and Daichi stiffen at the cutting tone. “Let me take care of myself.” His expression softens. “I want to.” Daichi looks mildly upset, but is more flustered by the angelic look on Suga’s face.

Oikawa feels his face burning as he quickly takes his leave. Suga isn’t a bad person. He wants to talk to him. Suddenly very giddy, he giggles to himself.

 He feels like he’s back on the court again. Worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa's finally convinced after so many signals. Poor guy is so unsure when nice things happen to him. Also Daichi seems to really hate Oikawa. I wonder what happened between them?? ohohohoho Let's go the chapter everyone is waiting for~~~


	31. Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY.

Chapter 30: Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent

Oikawa sings to himself as he continues walking aimlessly in some random direction. After listening in on Suga’s and Daichi’s conversation he got so excited that he decided to walk off some of it. His small stroll turned into a long one. He doesn’t care where he’s headed, he’s just happy about Suga. A small giggles bubbles out of him when he thinks of the silver haired guy. This blissful feeling is cut short when he runs into someone else. He uses his cane to balance himself and winces at the sound of the other person falling on the ground.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” He freezes when he sees who he ran into. “S…Suga-chan?” He hopes his face isn’t too red. He quickly holds out his hand to him.

Suga chuckles as he reaches for it. “I was hoping I would run into you, but I didn’t think it would literally happen.” He pulls himself up and brushes himself off. “Oh no! You’re coffee.” He bends down to pick up Oikawa’s now empty thermos. It must have dropped when they bumped into each other. “I’ll buy you another one.”

“You don’t have to. It was my fault, Suga-chan.” Oikawa almost drops the thermos when Suga hands it to him. He’s so nervous. He has so much to tell him. “Is this to balance out the drink I bought you the other night?” He grins.

Suga shakes his head. “I want to.”

Oikawa feels his face heat up again. Suga is too good at doing this to him. Oikawa can only dumbly nod as they head toward the Starbucks on their campus. As they reach the coffee shop, Oikawa remembers that the library is next door, and that Suga works there.

“Did you put up at least 9000 books?” Oikawa asks.

Suga laughs. “No, but it felt like it. My supervisors, if they can be called that, showed me the ropes the other day,” Suga answers. “I didn’t think I would hate being surrounded by books, but my job is testing that.”

Oikawa thinks the library suits Suga. Very organized and calming. When they reach Starbucks, they’re relieved to find a very short line. Sneaking a quick glance at his companion, Oikawa smiles to himself. How could he stop thinking about him? Being around Suga made him feel relaxed, and he deserves to have that every now and then. Hell he’s felt like shit all his life.

“Wow, your order is way simpler than I thought it would be,” Suga says as they wait for their coffee. They’re sitting at one of the smaller tables in the corner, away from other people. “Just a mocha huh?”

“Once you’re a barista you never want anything that’s not on the menu ever again,” Oikawa replies. "One time someone came in asked me if we use ‘lite water’.” Oikawa laughs when Suga tries to cover his grin by biting his lip. “Tell me Suga-chan, _what the hell is lite water_?”

“I don’t know! I can’t believe that’s a real question!” Suga laughs.

“Then you have the people who order things with tons of syrup and barely any coffee. It’s like the new fad is getting diabetes.” He lets out a small breath when Suga gets up to get their drinks when their names are called. It’s weird actually having a conversation with someone. There’s…a lot of words involved. “Two mochas is a dream for me,” Oikawa says when Suga comes back. 

Suga chuckles before taking a sip of his coffee. “It sounds rough.”

“It is, but for the annoying customers I write ‘I’m an asshole’ on the bottom of their cups.” Oikawa snorts when Suga covers his mouth to keep from spitting out his drink.

“You’re terrible!” Suga sputters out. “Remind me not to get on your bad side while you’re working.”

“Oh please, Suga-chan. I could never get mad at you. You’re too refreshing.” It could be the caffeine, but he’s feeling a bit more confident than before.

Suga blinks at the compliment. “Refreshing?”

“Mhm. Mr. Refreshing.” Oikawa nods happily. “You’re different—a breath of fresh air.” To his surprise, there is a light blush creeping on Suga’s face. Oikawa likes it. A lot.

“No one’s told me that before…” he mumbles. The blush is already gone, and Suga looks at his cup with a small smile. Oikawa wonders if no one has complimented him or if Suga’s confidence is as bad as his. Daichi wherever you are, this is how you try to become more than a friend. Oikawa would turn blue complimenting Suga. “Mr. Refreshing, huh?” Suga’s voice distracts Oikawa from his thoughts.

“Yeah. Like spearmint.” Oikawa laughs when the shorter boy swats at his hand. “Hey that’s my favorite gum flavor! It’s a good thing!”

Suga rolls his eyes. “Well before this piece of gum goes to work, he wants to know if you’re free for a couple more minutes.”

Oikawa raises his eyebrow. “I am.” Really he’s free all day, but he doesn’t want to sound that desperate for Suga’s attention. Even though he is.  

“I have something to tell you, but I want it to be private.” Suga leans close, with an impish smile. “I found a secret place on the third floor yesterday.” Cute! It’s like he found a fort within the library. Knowing Suga, he probably found the door to freaking Narnia.

“I trust you, Suga-chan.”

Suga’s eyes widen. He blushes again and quickly looks down at his lap, smiling. “Oikawa-san…” The grin is back when he faces him again. “Let’s go before I lose my nerve.” He gets up and pulls Oikawa toward the library entrance. Oikawa barely has time to toss his coffee cup away. Now that Suga’s hand is in his for a longer period of time he can feel the small callouses on the tips of his fingers. He was a setter alright. Oikawa wonders why Suga quit, but he pushes the thought away for now. He forces down a blush when he realizes they’re still holding hands as they ride the elevator.

“Would you be surprised if I told you I have something to tell you?” Oikawa asks.

“I’ve learned that you’re a surprising person, Oikawa-san.” Suga laughs when the elevator doors open. The bright lights shining behind him makes everything about him even more brilliant than he already is. Oikawa is speechless. Thank you God for making the prettiest person on the planet. Suga pulls him toward one of the far corners of the third floor where one group study room sits in the corner. “I noticed that the door is unlocked the other day. It’s so dark in here that no one can see in either,” Suga whispers as they walk in. “I think they lost the key to this one.”

“Wow Suga-chan, I didn’t know you were into exhibitionism.” Oikawa snickers. When he doesn’t hear a laugh he starts to get worried. “Suga-chan?” Being in the dark like this isn’t as fun as he thought it would be.

“I’m still here. I’m…gonna start now…” Suga inhales and exhales. Oikawa braces himself. “Oikawa-san, I’m not a strong person. I always wanted to be someone who did more and was more…I dunno…unconstrained?” Now that his eyes have adjusted to the darkness, Oikawa can barely make out Suga looking at the floor. “You’re your own person, Oikawa-san…I like that about you… If I’m Mr. Refreshing, then you’re Mr. Independent.”

Oikawa’s mouth drops.

“We’ve only known each other for a couple of days, but I’ve done things I never thought about before…like having a drink or going to a nightclub,” Suga chuckles.

Oikawa’s face is burning like the dickens. IS THIS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW? HOLY SHIT THIS IS HAPPENING. Does that mean that Suga moving out of Daichi’s place is another new thing?? Oikawa didn’t know that he could be that great of an influence. Holy fuck, he should be a motivational speaker or like a pop idol. Pop idols influence people right?

“And I apologize again for making you upset the other day. I still think about it and you seem to have gotten even more upset and I forced my number on you and you might not even be really interested—“

“I’m injured.”

Suga stops his babbling. “What?”

Oikawa pats his bad knee. “Before the semester started I broke my kneecap. That’s why I can’t play.” He smiles. He feels a giant weight rolls off his shoulders. “I don’t think I’m amazing either—really I’ve hated myself until this morning. Suga-chan,” He closes the distance between them. “I never wanted to take care of myself until I met you.”

Suga’s eyes are wide.

“So yes, I am interested in you Suga-chan. Very, very interested…” He leans closer to him. Their faces are inches apart and Oikawa let out another chuckle. “May I kiss you?”

“I’m gonna be ticked if you don’t.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

It has been a very long time since Oikawa has kissed someone chastely. He reeeealllly likes how soft Suga’s lips are. One small peck turned into two then three. Suga giggles when Oikawa starts covering his face in small kisses. Oikawa can’t help it, Suga’s too cute. Confessions in a dark study room in the corner of the library is too cute. When he leans in to kiss Suga’s mouth again, Oikawa’s unsatisfied libido kicks in. He feels Suga’s arms wrap around his neck when the kiss gets longer and deeper and crap he did not mean to make a noise then but Suga nipped at his bottom lip and that’s Oikawa’s favorite make out thing. Boooooy is that his favorite make out thing.

“Yo Keishin, someone finally found our make out spot!”

The loud female voice immediately breaks them a part. Suga hides behind Oikawa grumbling “oh god oh god not them oh god”. Oikawa would find this cute if he wasn’t extremely pissed off that another person is screaming in the room.

The woman turns on the lights and Oikawa and Suga groan and cover their eyes from sudden brightness. “Sorry, kids this is the library. If you wanna smack something, smack a book! Literacy is fun!” She laughs loudly.

“Yeah,” a man’s voice says. Oh god they’re multiplying. “Go fucking read.” Hey there shouldn’t be that kind of talk in the library…

“Didn’t you say this was _your_ make out spot?” Oikawa opens one of his eyes to look at whoever ruined this wonderful moment. His eyes slowly adjust to see a man and woman, both blonde for some reason, leaning against either side of the doorway. The lady is grinning liking mad, and the man looks like he could care less. 

Suga sighs. “I should’ve known this was your doing.” He steps from behind Oikawa and puts his hands on his hips, glaring at the adults. “I knew you guys took too long whenever you were upstairs.”

The woman gasps. “OOOH KOUSHI. KEISHIN IT’S KOUSHI! HE’S GETTING IT ON!” She excitedly slaps the man’s shoulder.

Keishin grins. “I see that. Didn’t know you had it in you, kid.” Suga’s face is getting redder by the minute.

“And he’s cute too! I’m glad my good taste has rubbed off on you, Koushi.” The woman grins. Oikawa does not want to be compared to this Keishin person. Also what the fuck did they go to the same stylist to dye their hair?  

“Saeko-san, I don’t want to date Keishin-san…”Suga mumbles. “He’s gross.” Oikawa agrees.

“He’s an acquired taste. Like a fine wine.” Saeko nods. “Or like a new mattress.” Oikawa doesn’t know what to say to this. Who are these people? Why are they here? Why is he not making out with Suga? He would really like to go back to that.   

Suga sighs again. “Oikawa-san, these are my coworkers Ukai Keishin and Tanaka Saeko. They’re my supervisors. Sort of.”

“Hey noisemaker!” Saeko winks. Keishin barely waves.

“Tanaka…?” Oikawa squints his eyes. Oh god…those beady eyes and toothy grin… “I’m afraid of the answer, but do you have a brother?”

“AHAHA YOU KNOW RYUU?” _Noooooooooo_ …. Saeko rushes over to Oikawa, her wide grin still in place. Shouldn’t she lower voice since this is the library? "Oikawa was it? I’ll have to tell Ryuu when I get home!” She excitedly hits his shoulder. “He’ll have a hoot knowing you’re loud kisser.” WHY IS SHE STUCK ON THAT?

Keishin rolls his eyes. “I’m glad you got hormones Suga, but your time is up. No one’s at the front desk and someone has to ignore people and play solitaire.” Well…at least he’s upfront about it.

“Leaving your job to make out? Aren’t you guys like…adults?” Oikawa asks, completely fed up with all of the blondes in the room.

“Aren’t you?”

Oikawa opens his mouth then closes it when he can’t think of anything. He has a point.

“We’re leaving, we’re leaving…” Suga grabs Oikawa’s hand and leads him out of the room. Oikawa looks over his shoulder to see Saeko wave at them before turning off the lights. “Sorry about that. They’re nice people,” Suga whispers as they head back to the elevator. He presses the down button. They wait in silence.

Oikawa is mentally sweating bullets. Now that they’re out in the open, he’s afraid all of this is a dream. He’s never had anyone confess to him and he’s never dated anyone. Is this how it works?? “Uh, Suga-chan?” he asks when they get in the elevator.

“Mhm?”

“I have a small question.”

“I don’t mind your noises, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa inhales sharply. “That…that wasn’t it.” Don’t tempt him _please_. Jeez, this boy is going to be the end of him. “Are we…uh…are we dating now…?”

Suga stares at him.

Oikawa is about to retract his question when Suga laughs loudly.

“After all of that, you still need convincing?” He asks.

“Well…what about Dai-chan?” Oikawa counters. This can’t be happening. To him of all people? Is this really happening??

Suga lets out an amused huff. “So that _was_ you listening in before. I thought I heard something rustling…” He reaches out pulls Oikawa’s cheek. “Daichi is only my friend. Oikawa Tooru, you’re the person who brought the side of me that I’ve always been afraid to show.” The elevator doors open, but Suga quickly presses the button to close them again. He grins mischievously before pulling down Oikawa to kiss him again. “I want to date you.”

HOLY HELL. IF THIS IS THE SIDE THAT HE BRINGS OUT OF SUGA, OIKAWA WANTS TO STAY AROUND SUGA FOREVER. FUCKING GLUE THEM TOGETHER.

“Oh my god you’re too much for meeee,” Oikawa wails as he’s pulled out of the elevator by a highly amused Suga. “And I’m like the flirty king! No one has been able to surpass my level.”

“I’m sorry I took your title,” Suga says. “I have to go to work now, or I’ll be in trouble.”

Oikawa nods. “Right, don’t want your blondes to get on you.” He pouts. All of this happened so quickly, he doesn’t want to leave. He wants to talk to Suga more and get to know him and kiss him more and hear his laugh and feel like he’s worth something. He blinks when Suga chuckles.

“You’re forgetting something important.” Suga reaches his pocket and pulls out his cell phone to show Oikawa.

He gasps loudly. “I HAVE YOUR NUMBER!” He claps a hand over his mouth when several shushes are directed at him.

Suga grins. “Uh-huh. I’m just a text away.” A student passes them as they walk over to the front desk. Suga waves goodbye and jogs over to do his job.

Oikawa has never felt this happy ever. This feeling even beats when he started playing volleyball—he finally feels happy for his decisions. He’s not trying to live by anyone else’s expectations, whether they’re real or just fabricated in his messed up mind. He’s just…here.

Chuckling to himself, he digs in his pants pocket and finds the paper with Suga’s phone number on it. He quickly inputs it to his phone and sends his boyfriend (HE HAS ONE NOW?) a message.

 

_ Suga-chan! It is I, the Great Oikawa Tooru! _

_ …we’re dating… _

_ Right? _

**_ Yes we are, Oikawa-san. _ **

_ HAHA I’M BRAGGING TO MY FRIENDS. _

**_ Nerd. _ **

_ You’re dating this nerd. _

**_ I am. _ **

_ OMG STOP EMBARRASSING ME. _

**_ DEAL WITH IT. I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND. _ **

_ OMMMMGGGGGGGG YOU’RE MY BOYFRIENDDDDDD!!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! YEAAAAAAAH! LOVE!!!  
> Haha would you be surprised to know that when I first started outlining this story I internally joked that this would happen at chapter 30 and then it actually happened. Hopefully it's worth it! Course now that they're together doesn't mean the story's over. We got a helluva lot left to work out. Also Keishin and Saeko!! The blondes!! They're fun adults that probably shouldn't be hired hahah. Onward to the last chapter of the update!


	32. SEIJOU GROUP CHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to brag is online obviously.

Chapter 30: SEIJOU GROUP CHAT

Tooru: HAHAHAHA

Tooru: Wait what the hell am I the only one in here?

Hajime: I’m here now.

Hajime: Also I’m literally next to you. In the same goddamn apartment.

Tooru: Your point?

Hajime: We could talk like normal people. Speaker phone exists.

Tooru: GROUP CHATS EXIST IWA-CHAN.  

Shigeru: im here this better be good cause kentaro and i were having fun before YOU STARTED DINGING MESSAGES ON MY COMPUTER

Issei: lolololol dinging

Takahiro: shigeru what the fuck is wrong with all of your devices? Did your apostrophe keys die???

Issei: More like his grammar key. Jesus, we’re not even in college and we type out because.

Shigeru: WHO?

Shigeru: oh. i forgot you have actual names makki/mattsun.

Shigeru: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? KENTAROS FLIPPING OFF YOUR PROFILE PICTURE WE WERE HAVING A REALLY GOOD THING HAPPENING AND IM PISSED AS HELL WHY ARE WE ALL TALKING??

Tooru: calm your Mad Dog dick thirst, my prince. We’re waiting on Watacchi.

Issei: MAKKI GET YOUR BROTHER TO SELL A SHIRT WITH THAT PHRASE ON IT.

Takahiro: LITERALLY TELLING HIM RIGHT NOW DUDE.

Hajime: Aren’t you two in the same house?

Takahiro: Nah, I’m visiting my bro.

Tooru: Aw, I hope Watacchi and his inn can settle their differences so he can get online.

Shinji: We’re fine?

Tooru: AHAHAHA

Shinji: STOP DOING THAT. I’M NOT MARRIED TO MY JOB.

Issei: Well yeah, you haven’t proposed yet.

Takahiro: Better get your inn a big diamond ring, dude. It wants nothing less.

Shinji: NO.

Tooru: Now that we’re all here, I have some very important news to share with you all.

Hajime: He’s dating Sugawara-san.

Tooru: GODDAMMIT IWA-CHAN LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT. I DIDN’T EVEN TELL YOU.

Hajime: you literally came in singing a bad song about it.

Shigeru: WOAH WAIT REALLY!?

Tooru: NO MY SONG WAS AMAZING.

Shigeru: ICOULD CARE LESS FOR YOUR SONG YOURE ACTUALLY DATING SUGA-SAN? YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIS NUMBER EARLIER.

Shinji: Wow, you got your self-esteem back and a boyfriend all in one day?

Tooru: I KNOW I DESERVE AN OSCAR, GRAMMY, AND A KID’S CHOICE AWARD.

Takahiro: What the hell why a kid’s choice award?  

Tooru: My nephew has to give me _something_ for making a good life choice.

Hajime: God you’re so stupid.

Tooru: You’re trying not to laugh, Iwa-chan. You’re failing.

Issei: I have to make a playlist for this.

Takahiro: Don’t.

Issei: You’re stifling my creative outlet, Makki.

Shigeru: wait hold on kentaro wants to type something.

Tooru: Aw is Mad Dog-chan going to tell me congrats?

Tooru: Wow he’s still typing! It must be a long message of how happy he is for me. Oh I might cry from how moving his words are~~~

Shigeru: …

Takahiro: LOLOLOLOL

Issei: I ALMOST CHOKED IS THAT ALL HE WANTS TO TYPE???

Shinji: It took him five minutes for that…

Hajime: Kyoutani, is that really it?

Shigeru: No. It Isn’t.

Tooru: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Takahiro: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Issei: HE FUCKING IGNORED YOU IN A CHAT OH MY GOD

Tooru: YOU DON’T EVEN SEE OR HEAR ME???

Shinji: That’s…dedication, Kentaro.

Hajime: Well what is it then?

Shigeru: Sugawara Has A Weird Scent. I Don’t Know If He’s Ready to Be Trusted.

Tooru: First I would like to say that I’m very alarmed that Shigeru’s in the same room as a serial killer. Iwa-chan, call the police. We’ll distract him.

Hajime: On it.

Shinji: NO NO WAIT THAT’S HOW HE TYPES. HE THINKS IT LOOKS COOL. DON’T CALL ANYONE.

Issei: How the fuck would we distract a serial killer on a group chat???

Takahiro: Yeah he can still log off, man.

Hajime: Dummykawa wants to know what you mean Kyoutani.

Shigeru: I Think He Might Be Hiding Something. He’s Too Nice.

Shinji: Nice people exist, Kentaro.

Takahiro: See? Assholes are hot motherfuckers.

Issei: Mad Dog gets it.

Tooru: well, I don’t know him fully yet. We just sorta made out.

Shigeru: ARE YOU SERIOUS?? YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIS NUMBER THOUGH??? YOU WERE SO SURE HE DIDNT LIKE YOU AND YOU PUT YOUR TONGUE IN HIS MOUTH????

Tooru: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I HAVEN’T HELPED MY PRIDE AND JOY IN A LONG TIME.

Takahiro: pride and joy?

Shinji: Of course you nicknamed your penis. Of course you call it your pride and joy. I can’t deal with this right now.

Issei: Watacchi’s broken. You broke our mascot.

Tooru: NOO MY BEAR CUB!!

Hajime: I think Assikawa’s gonna be fine, Kyoutani. Don’t actually smell people though.

Shigeru: he has a sensitive nose.

Hajime: plus, Kiyoko and I were the same way. I only talked to her a couple of times on the phone and maybe once in person before I asked her out. I just knew that she likes wearing black, works at a coffee shop and thinks I’m a nice person.

Takahiro: she also has shit taste in shrek movies.

Issei: dude let it go

Takahiro: THE FOURTH ONE IS SHIT. EVERYONE KNOWS IT.

Shinji: I’m being called back downstairs. I’ll call you guys sometime.

Tooru: you won’t~

Hajime: I doubt it.

Shigeru: you forget you have a phone shinji

Shigeru: Do You Even Know What A Cell Phone Is?

Takahiro: Mattsun it’s gonna be another year until we hear from Watacchi

Issei: I know. Maybe he and his inn will have little baby motels when we hear from him next time.

Shinji: YOU’RE GOING TO SEE ME AFTER THE VOLLEYBALL TRYOUTS

Tooru: Because we’re eating at the restaurant connected to your inn. It’s all goes back to the inn Watacchi.

Shigeru: hows your love life shinji?

Shigeru: It Was As Bad As Captain’s.

Tooru: HEY. BE GLAD I’M MORE OVERJOYED YOU STILL CALL ME CAPTAIN TO BE MAD AT THAT.  

Shinji: YOU’RE ALL TERRIBLE.

Shinji: AND SO IS MY LOVE LIFE.

Tooru: Don’t worry Watacchi, if Iwa-chan can score a secret model like Kiyoko-chan there’s hope for everyone.

Hajime: Fuck off.

Shigeru: YEAH SPEAKING OF THAT IM GONNA LOG OFF NOW K THANX BYE

Shinji: I’m leaving also.

Issei: Deuces.

Takahiro: Dammit I was gonna say that.

Takahiro: FUCK I CAN’T THINK OF A COOL WAY TO LEAVE.

Tooru: JUST SAY GOODBYE.

Takahiro: EYBDOOG

Tooru: Hey Iwa-chan.

Hajime: What.

Tooru: Are you jealous?

Hajime: No.

Tooru: YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE JEALOUS OF ME.

Hajime: I’ve had a girlfriend for almost three months. You’ve had a boyfriend for almost two hours.

Hajime: Also I’m not going to talk to you on here anymore.

Tooru: WAIT NO COME BACK!

Tooru: NOW I’M BY MYSELF

“I’M LITERALLY RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOT!” Iwaizumi screams in Oikawa’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! That's the end of this update! I enjoy writing seijou. I know Kindaichi and Kunimi are also a part of the team, but I couldn't think of anything for their personalities in this story (and they're not my favorites in comparison to the others). One of my favorite shoujo mangas is Ore Monogatari because the couple gets together very quickly in the story and then spend the rest of the story getting to know each other. I loved that idea so I figured I would emulate it. Granted...30 chapters isn't getting together quickly is it? hahaha anyway i'm stoked about the future chapters of not single Tooru. Next time he will be bragging some more (and him asking how to be a boyfriend because he's never been one) and there's this weird Kenma dude???
> 
> See you next time!


	33. Texting the Bf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know you~ Getting to know all about you~

Chapter 31: Texting the Bf

_ Hello Suga-chan! _

**_ Hi Oikawa-san. I just told Asahi about us dating.  _ **

_ Is your friend a vampire it’s like 10 at night! _

**_ He’s a licensed contractor so he’s always out for most of the day doing jobs. I’ve been telling him a lot about you.  _ **

_ Really?? I hope it’s how pretty I am.  _

**_ I told him that you’re your number 1 fan.  _ **

_ MEAN SUGA-CHAN! _

**_ If you could date yourself I feel like you would.  _ **

_ Mmmm I’m not sure to be honest.  _

**_ Oikawa-san? Are you asleep? You haven’t responded in a while… _ **

_ Oh sorry Suga-chan, I was still thinking about the whole dating myself thing.  _

**_ Wow you’re thinking really deep about this.   _ **

_ Well I don’t see myself the same way other people do. So I was wondering if I would even like having two me’s around. Like what if I attack my other self? Or if it tried to take over my life… _

**_ That’s a good point… _ **

_ Then I thought of a fun solution! _

**_ What’s that Oikawa-san?  _ **

_ I’ll make two of you! That way Oikawa 2-ru can have his own Sugawara 2-shi.  _

**_Haha that’s a good idea. How do you know they’ll like each other?_**  

_ Well if 2-ru is my clone and 2-shi is yours then they should share our tastes. So we would be together two times!! _

**_ That’s a very cute answer to your grim scenario, Oikawa-san. _ **

_ Then I started thinking about the movie called The Invasion of the Body Snatchers. It’s a sci-fi where aliens come down to earth as little pod things and make duplicates of humans when someone sleeps near them.  _

**_ You really have a thing for aliens.  _ **

_ They exist!! I don’t think they would want to be human though. Do you like sci-fi movies?  _

**_ Sort of? I like scary stuff. Since a lot of sci-fi movies dabble in horror, I’ve seen some. But sometimes the science makes me kinda mad. Like when its impossible for it to happen.  _ **

_ I can see what you’re saying. I can’t handle scary movies unless there’s dumb science to distract me though haha _

**_ Haha you and Asahi would get along well then. He hates being scared. I like spooking him from time to time though.  _ **

_ Bad Suga-chan! _

**_ I know! But I can’t help it! It’s so funny to see a huge guy curl in a ball when you say HELLO louder than usual.  _ **

_ Iwa-chan doesn’t get scared easily, but he really hates the super gross stuff. We were watching Alien and he actually vomited during the whole alien coming out of someone’s chest scene.  _

**_ Holy cow.  _ **

_ Yeah. He’s got a weak stomach. He and Kiyoko-chan love cartoon movies. Its kinda hilarious because they’re both really serious looking and then you’ll hear them talk about Toy Story 3 as if it’s a holy scripture.  _

**_ Lolol! I still can’t believe Kiyoko-sempai is Iwaizumi-san girlfriend. I remember in high school at least three guys confessed to her every day and she turned them all down.  _ **

_ Did she say why?  _

**_ I remember she said she judged them by how they started off their confession. If they said “You’re the prettiest girl in the entire school” she would just walk away.  _ **

_ HAHAHAHA THAT SOUNDS LIKE HER.  _

_ You know she told me that she gave Iwa-chan her number because he said she was nice for getting me a job at Starbucks.  _

**_ Aw that’s nice. Yeah a lot of people judge Kiyoko-sempai for her looks and not her actions. It really peeves her.  _ **

_ That’s a cute word.  _

**_ I am a cute person.  _ **

_ You are.  _

**_ So are you, Oikawa-san.  _ **

_ You didn’t have to say that Suga-chan.  _

**_ I know, but the fact that you said that means you really wanted me to say it.  _ **

_ Touche.  _

_ Have you dated a lot of guys Suga-chan? _

**_ Nope. I was afraid of meeting other people.  _ **

_ Really??? But you’re the nicest person I’ve ever met? I bet you don’t even swear! _

**_ I actually swear a fuck ton when I feel like it Oikawa-san.  _ **

_ GASP SUGA-CHAN  _

**_ I’m not as angelic as you think. _ **

_ Oh my god stop. You’re making me too excited. I’m sitting next to Iwa-chan and I am not about to have another boner in front of him. _

**_ LOLOL?? YOU HAD ONE????  _ **

_ IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I WAS WATCHING HIM PLAY LEGEND OF ZELDA AND MY MIND WANDERED.  _

**_ OH MY GOD YOU WERE HAVING EXPLICIT THOUGHTS ABOUT LINK.  _ **

_ IT’S NOT MY FAULT FUCKING NINTENDO KEEPS MAKING HIM ATTRACTIVE! _

**_ No I understand. I would date Link if he were real. So swearing is a kink of yours huh? _ **

_ Well not necessarily, more like people being a bit dom-y? but not too dom-y…but just I dunno…having their way with me? I AM NOW VERY EMBARRASSED.   _

**_ It’s okay!! I get what you’re trying to say! _ **

_ Is it okay for us to talk about this on the same day we started dating?  _

**_ I don’t mind. We’re just talking.   _ **

_ Right… _

_ Can I ask you something? It’s a personal question… _

**_ As my boyfriend you’re allowed to ask me personal questions, Oikawa-san. Don’t worry I’ll tell you when if I’m not comfortable with answering.  _ **

_ Okay… _

_ Okay.  _

_ Okay.  _

**_ Okay.  _ **

_ Ooookaaay….are you a virgin OH GOD I SOUND LIKE A PEDO OH I’M SO SORRY. OH NOOOO CHRIS HANSEN IS GOING TO COME INTO MY ROOM AND READ OUT MY AV SEARCHES _

**_ Oikawa-san!! It’s okay! I’m okay with this question!!! Don’t worry!! And yes, I am. But I have seen several videos.  _ **

_ Really? That must be nice. It’s been years since I’ve been one. I’m not bragging or anything I’m just saying. I lost mine to an asshole during my first year of high school.  _

**_ I’m sorry. At least you don’t see him now! _ **

_ We’re co-workers.  _

**_ Yowza.  _ **

_ Indeed. Sorry Suga-chan, my friends and I are very sexual people. Or rather we’re very open about it. If it’s bothersome I’ll tone it back.  _

**_ I don’t mind! It’s nice. My friends are very tight lipped about it. Well Asahi’s asexual so he doesn’t particularly care.  _ **

_ Speaking of friends—I work with Yui-chan also.  _

**_ Really??? Small world! _ **

_ We don’t work on the same shift that much though. She’s very good at talking.  _

**_ She knows she talks a lot you don’t have to be cordial about it.  _ **

_ She told me you were interested in a guy, but she didn’t know the guy was me.  _

**_ Oh god. I bet you loved that.  _ **

_ Well I wasn’t feeling 100% so I thought maybe you had maybe met someone else. But now I know.  _

**_ That reminds me I need to tell her that we’re dating now.  _ **

_ Oh that’s going to be hilarious cause I’m working with her tomorrow. And this…Kenma person…thing…cat?  _

**_ Aw you’re working tomorrow? I was going to ask you to see my new place.  _ **

_ Oooh moving in?  _

**_ YES. I CAN FINALLY GET OUT OF THE BASEMENT. _ **

_ You were in the basement??? _

**_ Asahi’s house only has two bedrooms and Asahi and Daichi were already living there before I moved in. It’s actually pretty nice, but in the end it’s still the basement.  _ **

_ I bet Daichi’s broken up. You’re leaving his house and we’re together.  _

**_ Ah well, we’re like two peas in a pod. _ **

**_ Just friends. _ **

_ I would hope? _

**_ Yep!  _ **

**_ What time are you free tomorrow? I really want you to visit my new place.  _ **

_ Uh that’s a good question. I’m visiting my physical therapist in the morning and then I’m working for a while…I don’t remember when I’m supposed to leave. Usually my manager tells me when to clock out. But I believe it’s around 3ish. Where do you live now?  _

**_ I haven’t memorized the address yet…and I don’t remember where I put my directions… _ **

_ Haha you can text me tomorrow.  _

**_ Okay! Sorry about that. I’ve been a bit frantic lately. Not being single and changing houses within a short amount of time is kinda…woah.  _ **

_ It is woah! Very woah!  _

_ But it’s fun being sporadic huh? _

**_ Oh my god yes. You have no idea. Hey, can I tell you one of my kinks since you told me one of yours?  _ **

_ By all means! _

**_ …okay. _ **

**_ Okay. _ **

**_  I get why you were so nervous before… _ **

_ SEE! IT’S SCARY! But you don’t have to if you’re too uncomfortable.  _

**_ No I want to. Okay so…I really like hearing…really…dirty stuff.  _ **

_ Oooooohhhhhh?? My darling Suga-chan’s into dirty talk?  _

**_ Yes. Pfft darling?  _ **

_ AH SORRY IS THAT TOO AFFECTIONATE? THE GUYS I’VE FOOLED AROUND WITH BEFORE HATE THAT I’M SUPER ‘LOVEY-DOVEY’.  _

**_ No I don’t mind it!! It balances out your ego stroking.  _ **

_ Hey I haven’t stroked my ego in a long time…  _

**_ LOL is that why sex has been in and out of this conversation? _ **

_ THAT ONE WAS ON PURPOSE. IN AND OUT—YOU THOUGHT THAT ONE THROUGH. _

**_ NO I DIDN’T I SWEAR.  _ **

**_ ASAHI CAME DOWNSTAIRS TO SEE WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME BECAUSE I WAS LAUGHING SO LOUDLY.  _ **

**_ Oh geez, it’s late!  _ **

_ Oh yeah it is. And I have to see Ittetsu-sensei bright and early.  _

**_ Hope your visit goes well.  _ **

_ Hope your moving goes well. _

**_ Goodnight Oikawa-san. _ **

_ Goodnight Suga-chan! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! We're back with another update! Also just want to say SUGA'S SIDE OF THE STORY IS POSTED WHOOOO! It's called The Year Sugawara Koushi Learns A Lot and it tells Suga's side of this story! It's kinda neat, if I do say so myself haha. We see more of other characters referenced in this story and oh man I'm super stoked! I hope everyone enjoys it!! Welp, we got a lot of chapters this batch so lets head to the next one!!


	34. That stupid dog has me worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa doesn't like worrying...not one bit.

Chapter 32: That stupid dog has me worried

“Wow, day one of not being single and you can’t trust your boyfriend,” Iwaizumi’s sarcasm can be clearly heard from the other side of the phone. “And Kyoutani’s gonna murder you if he heard you call him that.”

“I don’t care. His stupid ‘sensitive nose’ has me over thinking everything,” Oikawa pouts. He just finished his visit with Ittetsu-sensei and all the while he’s been thinking about the loooong conversation he had with his boyfriend (he still has one holy cow). He could be over thinking things but that odd little moment when Daichi was mentioned has been nagging at him for _hours_. “Do you think Suga-chan’s toying with me?” He asks, shifting in his seat on the bus.

“After all that happened yesterday I highly doubt it,” Iwaizumi says. “Like they said Sugawara-san is too nice for them to understand. We’re all assholes, you know?”

Oikawa snorts. “I’m glad you know that, Iwa-chan.”

“You’re also one Assikawa.”

“Maybe I’m overthinking things…” Oikawa mumbles.

“You are.”

“But you have to agree with me that Daichi’s kinda weird in all of this right? They’re something about his and Suga-chan’s friendship…that’s different than ours…” Oikawa says. “It’s kinda hard to put into words…”

“I hate to say this, but I agree with you,” Iwaizumi says. What the hell, they agree on a lot of stuff. Like dunking Oreos is terrible. They’re _wet_ afterward. “The two of them are practically attached at the hip.”

He remembers the conversation he overheard between Suga and Daichi. ‘I don’t know what I can do without you’ is what Suga told Daichi. What does that mean? Oikawa sighs. He trusts Suga enough to tell him when he’s ready. Oikawa’s smart enough to realize his boyfriend isn’t an open book. It would make things easier if he opened up a bit more though.

“More importantly,” Iwaizumi’s voice catches Oikawa off guard. He sounds a bit different. “I’m glad you actually did your physical therapy today.” Oh god, is he _proud_? Oikawa didn’t feel like sobbing on the way to Starbucks. “I was afraid you would dick around as usual.”

Oikawa laughs. “Hey, I’ll be dicking around later so don’t come in my room when I get back.” He has several videos lined up on his computer already.

“Why do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“You always take our friendship to a new level.”

Oikawa covers his mouth to muffle his laughter. “It was you who thought of a masturbation contest when we thirteen!”

“WE DIDN’T GO THROUGH WITH IT!”

“Yeah but you had it planned out to a tee.” Oikawa grins. “I was so surprised at how much work you put into it. I don’t know why you want to have a contest for everything.” One time Iwaizumi even made a contest on who can sleep the longest to which Oikawa replied, ‘Iwa-chan we have practice tomorrow neither of us can sleep in’.

“SHUT UP. IT WAS A DUMB IDEA.”

“Seriously. You never told me how we would declare a winner.”

“I’M HANGING UP!”

Oikawa doesn’t care that people are glaring at him for laughing so loudly. He’s not worried anymore and he got to make fun of his silly Iwa-chan. As he calms down, he can’t help but think of his boyfriend (he will never get over that he has one) and seeing him later. If Suga was hiding something from him like Kyoutani thinks, or rather smells, he feels like it’s nothing too big to worry about. They’ve only just met and Yui told him that Suga’s keeps his guard up. Having such a hard nut to crack makes Suga that much more exciting to be around.

He does wonder if Kyoutani goes around sniffing people all day. And Yahaba doesn’t call him a pet…  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh he's getting suspicious. oooohhhhoohooo~ haha and hey if you read Suga's side you can kinda guess what might happen next~ ooooOOOOOoooh~


	35. The Ladies of Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who runs the world?

Chapter 33: The Ladies of Starbucks

“Ooh ladies night—er morning,” Oikawa says when he walks into Starbucks. “Ooh even Hana-chan’s here!”

The redhead grins at him. “Hey Tooru.” Misaki Hana is Kiyoko’s friend and classmate. Oikawa thinks the two of them together could be a great comedy act. Kiyoko barely says what she’s feeling while Hana outwardly tells people off. “Kiyoko’s here too since we have more than usual working this shift.” She is the third shift manager, and probably the second loudest next to Nishinoya.

“And we’re getting the new worker today~” Yukie replies as she continues eating her waffle. Oikawa’s pretty sure that’s from their stockroom.

“Yukie, you just had a soft pretzel!” Kaori scolds. “I don’t know how you put away so much and gain so little…” She mutters.

Shirofuku Yukie and Suzmeda Kaori are Bokuto’s childhood friends. Oikawa doesn’t know them that well, but he does know that Yukie and Bokuto get very loud when they’re around each other. They’re also the only lesbians he knows of. If that was something to put on a resume he would put it at the top of his list. He heads to the breakroom and yelps when a loud scream is directed toward him.

“TOORU-KUN!” Yui jumps up from her chair at the break table. Her sudden outburst makes Kiyoko flinch. “YOU COULD’VE TOLD ME!” She pouts, blushing.

Oikawa grins. “I don’t know what you mean Yui-chan~” He happily walks over to clock himself in.

“I can’t believe you and Suga kept your little romance to yourselves! And I was talking about you and everything and you kept quiet the whole time! Augh I should’ve realized it sooner—he said your hair was fluffy and you’re the only fluffy person I know!” Yui’s pout remains as she sits back down. That’s the best compliment Oikawa’s ever heard. He wants to put that on his business cards—Oikawa Tooru: Fluffy Person.

“Well now that you know,” Oikawa puts on his apron, “what do you think?”

“Kiyoko-sempai and I were just talking about that.” She smiles at her senior. “We both think you complement each other.”

Kiyoko nods. “You’re impulsive and loud while Suga-kun is cautious and quiet.”

“I feel like you don’t see me as a good person Kiyoko-chan…” He mutters. Both of his traits sound like insults.

“I wouldn’t have pushed you to make out with him in the dark if I didn’t think it would work.” She shrugs.

Oikawa blushes. “I hate your boyfriend.” She chuckles at this.

“I know it hasn’t been too long since you guys got together, but Suga already sounds happier!” Yui says. “When he called me earlier this morning I thought I was talking to a different person!”

Huh, is that right? Oikawa can’t help but feel giddy about this. He’s the reason someone’s happy. Oh his darling Suga-chan is a delight!

“I’m surprised Daichi-kun is calm about all of this,” Kiyoko replies. “One look and you can tell that he’s head over heels for Suga-kun.” Oikawa’s smile twitches.

Yui nods. “Maybe he’s matured? He did call me the other day—granted it was probably thirty seconds and about sports…”

Kiyoko raises her eyebrow at this. “Is that right?” She says. Oikawa wants to ask what they’re referencing, but feels like no one would tell him. Kiyoko sighs. “Your friend is late.” She checks her watch. “We’re getting close to thirty minutes now…” she mutters.

“That’s Kuroo though,” Oikawa shrugs. “He was late to his own birthday party.” He flinches at the cold look she gives him. “I’m sure he won’t take much longer though!” He quickly adds before leaving the break room. Kuroo is never punctual but he’s never thirty minutes late…is Kenma that big of a hassle?

“And then I said, ‘ufufufufu your bread is mine’!!” Yukie exclaims in a crackly voice, moving her fingers as if she’s casting a spell.

“That sounds like an average day for you, Yukie-chan,” Oikawa says as he makes his way toward his stool.

She laughs. “I was having a dream silly! It just coincided with my everyday life!” She punctuates this by opening a bag of chips.

Kaori quickly takes the bag from her girlfriend. “Yukie, remember our deal. Three snacks before lunch break or you won’t get dessert!”

“Nooooo!” Yukie whines as she reaches for the bag. “Chips don’t count as a snack! It’s like a wafer of air!!”

“Yukie-chan, you used food to describe it.” Oikawa points out.

Hana sighs. “I swear it’s a circus wherever I go,” she says, shaking her head at the bickering girlfriends. “My roommate’s been whining to me more than usual.”

“I thought you lived with your boyfriend?” Oikawa asks, leaning against the counter.

“Nah, my kouhai from high school rooms with me. I unfortunately took pity on him and let him move in. All he does is stay in the house and complain about it.” She crosses her arms with a huff.

“Force him to get a job. That’s what Kuroo’s doing with Kenma.”

“No he has a one. It’s…a bit out of the box…” She says. Oikawa’s surprised to see her face flush at this. Whatever this job is it must be embarrassing.

“Oh no!” Hitoka gasps when she comes in. “Was I supposed to come in at this time?” She jogs over to Hana’s side of the counter.

“You’re fine! Yui forgot she had a volleyball meeting so she’s leaving soon.” Hana smiles.

They flinch when Yukie screeches. She falls to the floor that’s covered in potato chips. Kaori stares at the potato chip bag as though she’s killed an animal. 

“NOOOOO! MY POTATOESSSS!”

“I’M SORRY YUKIE I DIDN’T MEAN IT!”

Hitoka watches them, slightly concerned. “Hana-san…why do people trust us to make something that’ll go in their bodies?” Oikawa thinks she could make a good reporter. She asks the big questions. Of course, anyone who stayed in here five minutes would probably ask the same question.

“I don’t know Yacchan…” Hana sighs. “Let’s be happy that people have yet to realize that.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo it's pretty estrogen up in this chapter! I wanted to introduce the last three Starbucks workers in this chapter! Hana, Yukie and Kaori! I felt like there were a lot of dudes so I fixed that tiny problem! I think with that we introduced all of the background characters! We still have a couple more "mainish" people left to show in the story so...yep! haha. onward...to the chapter i have wanting to post since i first made this story....
> 
> it's time.....for kenma.


	36. Kozume Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pudding cat human has finally rolled into the building.

Chapter 34: Kozume Kenma

“Hey girl~”

Oikawa looks up from his phone to see his late as hell friend. “Kiyoko’s going to skin you alive.” He stares at Kuroo, mouth slowly opening. “Woah…”

Kuroo grins, leaning against the counter. “What’s this? Surprised by how hot I am? Took you long enough.” He twitches when Oikawa flicks his forehead.

“No, it’s weird seeing you without Bokuto. What’s it like without your twin?”

“He’s having fun with his boyfriend so I’m forced out of the house for a while,” Kuroo mutters. “By the by the three of us are going shopping on your lunch break.”

“You guys are tacky I’m not clothes shopping with you two.”

“Yo I’m stylish as hell! Ain’t that right, girlie?” Kuroo winks at Hitoka who immediately hides behind the counter. “But we’re not shopping for clothes, Oikawa. We’re buying something that’s actually useful.” What the hell is there to shop for then? 

“ _Tetsurou_.” The cold voice makes them both flinch. Kiyoko glare intensifies as she walks over to him. “ _You’re almost an hour late. Why?_ ”

“I woke him up on time and everything!” Kuroo quickly answers. “But he kept walking away and I had to keep chasing him! You remember how he was when he came by the first time!” he lets out a breath when Kiyoko’s expression goes back to neutral.

“True…I thought I was just intimidating him…” She says.  A small muffled meow is heard. “What’s that?” Hitoka peeks from behind the counter.

“Oh I guess he’s waking up,” Kuroo laughs as he reaches into his hoodie pocket. He pulls out a small yawning kitten. “Kenma likes sleeping in here for some reason…” He nuzzles the kitten.

“A cat?” Hitoka looks at Kiyoko with a quizzical look.

“Wow Kiyoko you actually hired a cat.” Oikawa reaches over to pet the kitten. “And it’s not even old enough to do anything.”

“Alright Kenma, you can quit hiding behind…” Kuroo turns around to find no one behind him. He glances at the entrance and frowns. “Hold on.” He walks out of the coffee shop and grabs someone and pulls them inside. “This is Kenma the human.”

“Nooooooo…” says a quiet, monotone voice. “I was running away…” Oikawa looks past Kuroo to see a short boy with dyed hair. Ah he gets where the pudding comes from now… Even though he’s complaining, all he’s doing is playing on his PSP.

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “You know you would’ve gotten farther if you put down your game.”

“That’s…so much effort…and I almost beat the troll king…” Kenma barely looks up to glance at Oikawa and Kiyoko. “Giants…” he mumbles. He looks at Hitoka. “…fairy.” What’s with this kid? Is he seeing them as characters from his game?? Oikawa would like to be an elf at least. They’re amazingly attractive in Lord of the Rings.

“Ah, hello Kenma-san!” Hitoka smiles. “I’m Yachi Hitoka! You can call me Yacchan!”

“…Fairy Yacchan…”

Kuroo laughs. “Looks like you’re on his good side girlie! I guess cause you’re both small.” In a swift gesture he swipes Kenma’s PSP with his free hand. Kenma makes a groaning noise as he makes a lame attempt to get it back. “Kenma you’re staying here until I come back to pick you up.” He easily raises the gaming system above his head, clearly out of Kenma’s reach.  

Kenma continues reaching for it. “…Is that directed to the cat or to me?” Oikawa snorts loudly at this.

“Why would a cat make coffee?”

“You don’t watch cat videos? Do your cat-owner homework Kuroo…” Kenma tries to climb up his friend to get his game. For someone who doesn’t want to waste energy, he’s wasting a lot of it now. “Plus you’re the one who actually brought the cat…” he sighs and finally gives up.

“Because Oikawa didn’t believe me that you were a person,” Kuroo’s eyebrow twitches. His patience is wearing thin.

“Whose fault is that…? You named a cat after me…”

Oikawa covers his mouth when he lets out a small giggle. He turns way when Kuroo glares at him. Kenma is probably the oddest person he’s ever met, but this friendship is going to kill him from laughing. It’s Kenma’s slow delivery that really tickles him. Kuroo sighs, handing Kiyoko Kenma’s PSP.

“He’s in your hands, Shimizu.” Kuroo pats Kenma’s head. “Don’t forget the secret weapon.” Kiyoko nods and waves him goodbye. Oikawa is confused. Secret weapon? What the hell is it a laser pointer??

Kenma’s eyes widen at Kiyoko. Oikawa guesses since she has the gaming system now, she has his full attention. Taking a close look at Kenma’s eyes he can’t help but think about cats. They’re the biggest feature on his face, and now that he’s concentrating his pupils are dilated.

“Kenma, Tooru will be showing how to work the register since he sits there most of the time,” she explains. Once again this sounds like a backhanded comment, but Oikawa ignores that for now.

“You can sit back here…?” He asks, his eyes widening again.

“Tooru’s injured so he has to, but after a couple of weeks he’ll be standing again.” Kiyoko gives Oikawa a small smile. Wow Iwaizumi’s scarily quick with spreading the word. “Let me show you where to clock in.” Kiyoko leads him to the back by baiting him with the PSP.

“I want to take him home,” Hitoka says after a couple minutes pass.

Oikawa nods. “I want to buy him a mouse toy.”

“PUDDING!” They hear Yukie exclaim from the break room.

“YUKIE YOU CAN’T EAT HIM!” Kaori screams. There’s a loud shuffle of chairs. Oikawa and Hitoka look in the direction of the break room in horror.

“Her stomach knows no bounds…” Oikawa mumbles.

“YOU’RE SCARING THE NEW KID BY SCREAMING!!” Hana’s voice overpowers them all. Oikawa’s pretty sure that if Kenma wasn’t scared before he definitely is now.

Kenma quickly speed walks to the coffee bar. His hair is covering up most of his face, but Oikawa caught a glimpse of an extremely panicked expression. Kenma sits on the floor beside Oikawa.

“I’m not a fan of harem games…” he mumbles.

Oikawa chuckles. “You’re not in one.” He reaches down to pet him. “Yukie-chan called me chocolate mousse because of my hair.”

“Yeah!” Hitoka nods. “I was lemonade! Don’t worry though, she’s nice when you get to know her.”

“No, I know she’s a nice person…” Kenma pulls out his PSP from his pocket. “She knew I needed help and created a distraction for me.”

“He got it back.” Hitoka sighs.

“Don’t give Yukie-chan that much credit,” Oikawa says. “Kenma, what are you doing?” He asks when the younger boy lays down on the floor, using his apron as a pillow.  

Kenma doesn’t look up from his game. “On my break.”

“But you just started.” Oikawa is starting to get why Kuroo was late. He understand it now.  

“So much has happened in these past few minutes…” Kenma says. “Gotta take some time to let it all…settle.”

“You just got confused for pudding!!” Oikawa feels a headache coming on.

Kiyoko comes back to the coffee bar and sighs when she sees Kenma on the floor. “I wanted to see how long he could last without it, but I guess I should trust Kuroo’s judgement. I’ll be back.” she mumbles before walking back to the break room.

In a few minutes, the usual jazz music playing is replaced by the cutesy pop tunes of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Oikawa and Hitoka give each other a confused look. Kenma immediately sits up. Oikawa sees him save his game and turn off his PSP. What is happening??

“This is the secret weapon,” Kiyoko says when she comes back. She chuckles when Kenma stands up. “Kuroo says he focuses more when he hears her.”

“The power of Pon Pon Pon…” Hitoka gasps.

“ _Kyary Pamyu Pamyu is Kenma’s catnip?_ ” Oikawa asks, rubbing his temples. He is completely floored. To think he would find another person that’s similar to a pet… Hm. Would Kyoutani and Kenma get along?

“Apparently.” Kiyoko takes the PSP away from him again. “Kenma, Tooru’s going to show you how to handle the register. Then I’ll go over some of the drinks with you.”

Kenma nods at this, turning his large catlike eyes to Oikawa. Oikawa does not want to deal with this. Not at all. As he taught him, Oikawa couldn’t help but find Kenma to be one of the more adorable cat people on the planet. He’s also smarter than he looks—after going over it twice, Kenma already memorized all of the procedures and is already ringing up people’s orders.

 “How are you and Kuroo friends?” Oikawa asks when the rush calms down. He feels like this is an okay question to ask since they seem like polar opposites.

“Back at home, we’re next door neighbors…” Kenma answers. He’s back on the floor, now playing a game on his cell phone.   

“That sounds like a pain,” Oikawa says. “Kuroo seems like he was one of neighborhood kids that finds dumb reasons to stay at your house.”

“How did you know…?” Kenma looks up with a small smile. Oikawa really wants to scoop him up and feed him and take care of him and adopt him and brush his fur—wait.

“What’s it like living with Kuroo and Bokuto?” Oikawa asks. Even though he’s known them for almost two years, he’s never visited their house.

“Akaashi-san lives with us too…He’s the best…” is his answer. Oikawa snorts. That explains everything. “There’s so many cats and birds…”

“I thought Kuroo had one cat?”

Kenma slowly shakes his head. “Kuroo keeps several cats. They’re all named after me…” he sighs at this. “I can’t blame him though. I’m a good cat mentor.” **HE** **KNOWS**. “Bokuto-san keeps several birds…they’re all named…something.” Oikawa laughs again. “One time I woke up and there was National Geographic happening on my bed.”

“Uhh how do you mean that?” Oikawa asks, slightly worried.   

Kenma looks up from his phone and stares into the distance. “We have so many bird funerals…”

Oikawa is unsure what to say to this. He wasn’t expecting this morbid turn in the conversation. Never in his life did he hope for someone to talk about cats humping each other.

Kenma goes back to playing. “…that last part was a joke.”

“O..oh…” Oikawa doesn’t know which part was the punchline and he’s afraid to ask.

Hitoka laughs at the two of them. “You two seem to get along just fine!” She smiles. “Are you a cat person Tooru-san?”

“I guess?” Oikawa thinks about this. He’s only been around his sister’s cat and Mr. Paws is a big pile of furry love. “I guess the answer’s obvious, but are you a cat person, Kenma?”

He nods. “I can control them…” he answers. “Thanks to my ability of blurring the lines between species, all of Kuroo’s cats pile on top of me.” He looks off in the distance again, eyes shining. “I’m the king of cat people…”

Oikawa doesn’t know whether to laugh or be concerned. “Kenma…try to stay a human…” He says this, but he can’t help but imagine his new coworker with cat ears and a tail. Hitoka bends down to pet him. “For everyone’s sake…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this update! I hope you all like my version of Kenma! I'm a bit scared that I over-hyped him!!! *sweats* I wanted him to be just...odd. Also his and Kuroo's friendship just might be a foil to another friendship~~~ *wink wink nudge nudge* Alrighty! I'm a bit hungry...so I will cut this a bit short haha. Don't forget to read Suga's side! I'm kinda super proud of the tone of it and everything hahaha Thanks everyone for all of your support! I appreciate it so much! I'll see you all in the next update!!


	37. Shop till you drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember that game show Shop till you Drop? I really liked it as a kid.

Chapter 35: Shop till you Drop

“HEY HEY HEEEY!”

Everyone flinches at the loud greeting. Oikawa, who’s in the breakroom clocking out, snickers when hears it.

He hears Yukie laugh as he walks toward the coffee bar. “GAY GAY GAAAY!” She yells back. She and Bokuto erupt into loud laughter.

Kaori shushes them. “Why can’t you two greet each other like normal people? Why do I still hang out with you guys?” 

“Aw, Kaori you know we make your life better!” Bokuto grins. “Especially Yukie.”

Kaori hugs her girlfriend and nuzzles against her. “Gay gay gay~”

“AHA!” Bokuto beams when he sees Oikawa. “You’re here! I was afraid you would ditch us or something.”

Kuroo grins. “Where’s Kenma?”

“Pudding-chan’s down here.” Yukie points at the floor.

“Kuroo…”  

“How’s my little worker?” Kuroo leans over the counter, laughing. Kenma only responds with a long groan. “You’re having fun. I can tell!”

“Yay Kenma!” Bokuto cheers. “You’re like a person again! Lying on the floor and feeling terrible about your life—you’re doing great dude!”

“That’s the worse way to be supportive, Bokuto,” Oikawa says.

“You got three more hours until you get to come home!” Kuroo says as Bokuto claps his hands wildly.

“I will turn all of the cats against you…” is the small threat from the floor.   

Oikawa doesn’t question why his friends laughed off this threat as he follows them out of the coffee shop. He has known them long enough that it’s better not to ask. “Where are we going?”

Bokuto is practically jumping up and down with excitement. “So you and Kuroo are lonely and need help with your sex lives right?” He pauses for ‘dramatic effect’. “WE’RE GONNA GET YOU TONS OF BL!”

“I would just like to say it was going to be just the two of us but for some reason he felt like tagging along _right after he had sex with his boyfriend_.” Kuroo glares at his roommate. “But yeah, I thought it would be fun for us Single Ladies to be Survivors and have some fun perusing the yaois.” They stop at a crosswalk.

“I hate to break it to you, but I’m Crazy in Love with my boyfriend Suga-chan,” Oikawa replies.

“DUUUUUUUUUUUDEEEEEE!!!” Bokuto screams, making the people around them flinch violently. “THAT’S SO LEGIT!!”

Oikaw flicks his forehead. “Bokuto-chan, you’re at a ten we need you at a two.”

“You’re lying,” Kuroo-chan pushes his hair out of his face to glare at him with _two_ eyes. “You’re totally fucking lying.”

Oikawa grins. “It’s real and happening, Kuroo-chan.” The walking sign comes on and they cross the street. “If it makes you feel better, Dai-chan’s completely free now.” He believes so anyway.

“I guess…” Kuroo mutters, his hair falling back in his face. “Woah wait are you saying Daichi’s okay with you two dating??”

“Yeah, Daichi’s in love with Suga and in hate with you!” Bokuto says. “How come you’re not dead?”

Oikawa forces back his nagging thoughts. No, he’s fine. He and Suga are fine. Maybe Daichi matured or something. “He realized Suga-chan and I are star-crossed lovers,” he replies.

“Romeo and Juliet died, dude,” Kuroo says.

“They still loved each other!” Oikawa protests. “Anyway don’t feel so bad—we’re still in the same boat in the sex department. I got tons of videos and toys to entertain myself when I get home.”

Bokuto laughs loudly. “It’s good to be prepared!”

“Well I feel like I’ve been too sexual with Suga-chan already…” Oikawa mumbles. “I’m so used to having one night stands that I don’t know what to do in an actual relationship.”

“Good things happen to those who wait,” Kuroo says. “I’m telling you and myself that…” He sighs. “If only Daichi wasn’t so hung up on Suga…”

Oikawa leans on his cane as they stop at another crosswalk. He hopes he can remember the way back to Starbucks, the bros have been leading him to a part of town that he rarely visits. “Why do like Daichi? Since I only get his bullcrap, I don’t see anything good about him.”

Kuroo hums to himself as he thinks this over. “He’s surprising,” is what he says when they start walking again. “Like he looks plain right?”

Oikawa and Bokuto snort at this.

“Way to convince us, bro,” Bokuto says.

“Seriously.” Oikawa pats Kuroo’s back when he slumps again. “We’re just messing you. Keep going, we’ll shut up.”

“What I mean is that with the three of us, what you see is what you get, right? Bo’s fucking crazy, you’re a prima donna, and I’m a lazy fucker,” Kuroo starts again. Oikawa agrees with this. Bokuto seems pleased to be called ‘fucking crazy’. “When you first see Daichi, you think he’s some goody goody, which is partly true—he feels bad when he jaywalks.” Kuroo chuckles. “But he’s totally different than what he appears. He’s funny and awkward and a dork and a dweeb and nice and mean and a nag and…” he trails off. “I got it bad…” he groans.

“Aw my poor Kuroo-chan…” Oikawa hooks his arm in Kuroo’s.

Bokuto pats his friend’s back. “Well I know what will make you feel better—BL!!” He grins, pointing at the store in front of them. The name of the place is simply BOY. Oikawa’s unsure if he’s happy or not with how vague the name is.

“Are we buying manga or anime?” He asks, now glaring at the sign. He doesn’t like the name of the place he decides. What the hell is in this place? “I already have several so…”

“Yeah Bo.” Kuroo is also concerned about this. “We have a huge collection at home.”

Bokuto shakes his head and opens the door for them to walk in. “Noooo! No no! Well I mean yes they sell manga and anime, but they also sell the greatest thing on the planet!” Oikawa looks around the store. It’s fairly empty, he guesses since noon is when everyone has their lunch break. Ah, he gets why the store is just called Boy now. There’s a manga and an anime section but it’s all BL. Why did that take him so long? Bokuto eagerly jogs past them to the back of the store where a huge rack of cd’s line the back wall. “ _CD’S~”_ He whispers for more dramatism.

“Wow Bokuto you really outdid yourself.” Kuroo rolls his eyes.

Oikawa crosses his arms. “Yeah I’m getting turned on just by looking at them.”

Bokuto’s horns droop. “You guys are really harsh…you didn’t even listen to one yet.” He pouts and fiddles with his fingers.

Kuroo and Oikawa mentally curse at themselves. Bokuto is such a brash unapologetic person that most people forget that he’s one of the most sensitive people on the planet. They start to feel worse when he sighs again and starts to head out the store.

“We’ll listen! We’ll listen!” Oikawa says quickly, walking over to the small free listening station.

“Yeah we’ll try it out, bro.” Kuroo grins at his friend. Bokuto immediately perks up, his hair immediately sticking up in his familiar style.

He grins. “You’re gonna go insane when you hear it! I went bananas!”

Oikawa and Kuroo tentatively put on a pair of headphones. The sample had already started and the two of them furrow their brow in concentration as they tried to figure out what they’re listening to. It only takes approximately three seconds for them to realize what’s happening.

“YO YO YOOOO!” Kuroo is cackling.

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! BOKUTO!” Oikawa excitedly swats at him. “THERE’S CDS OF GUYS HAVING SEX??”

“YEAH DUDE! VOICE ACTORS MAKE MONEY OFF THIS SHIT!”Bokuto waves his arms excitedly.

Oikawa gasps loudly, turning to Kuroo. “THESE ARE REAL! HE’S SUCKING A DICK!”

“HOLY SHIT BO THESE ARE FUCKING GREAT!” Kuroo is close to tears. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THESE BEFORE??”

Bokuto shrugs. “Dude I haven’t been single in years. I totally forgot about them since I get the real thing.”

“Hey I give better head than this. Dude I should become a voice actor. Or like a coach or something,” Oikawa says, listening closely. “Also how do they record this?? Is he giving him head in the studio? These are some pretty legit sounds!!”

Kuroo nods. “Yeah seriously…”

“I know they’re sitting down while recording these.” Bokuto shrugs.

“No way-- OH HAHA!” Oikawa claps a hand over his mouth. “WE’RE IN THE SHOWER NOW???”

“DUDE WE’RE IN THE SHOWER—oh wait yo I actually like him.” Kuroo’s eyes widen when they hear a new voice in the new scene.

Oikawa nods. “Yeah I’m _so_ into this uke…” 

They fall silent as they continue listening. Bokuto snickers at their intense facials expressions.

“Kuroo-chan agree or disagree—the seme’s voice is not as hot.”

“Agreeeee dudeeeee. Fucking hate hiiiim.”

“Bokuto find cds with this uke voice actor _stat_.” Oikawa pushes Bokuto away.

Kuroo and Oikawa keep listening to the scene. Oikawa is the loudest, gasping whenever he hears a moan that _really really likes_ (that doesn’t sound like it’s just acting but whatever). When the scene ends the two of them let out a breath and clap at the performance.

“Oh my god…” Oikawa takes off his headphones. “That uke needs an award.” He fans himself. “I want to award him. Kuroo-chan _I want to award him._ ”

“Dude the noise he made when he finished~” Kuroo whistled. “Too legit.”

Bokuto happily bounds back to his friends. “I got you guys the same ones with the dude and some of my personal favorites.”

“I’m fucking buying all of these.” Oikawa eagerly takes his stack of the cds and immediately goes to the register to pay for them. He stops momentarily to pick up a random manga from the shelf. He hasn’t gotten a new one in a while and reading his space books keep him awake instead of putting him to sleep.

“Koutarou,” Kuroo pats Bokuto’s shoulder. “You’ve done well.”

Oikawa doesn’t think this shopping trip is worth using Bokuto’s given name, but it doesn’t matter. The loud laugh from Bokuto fills the entire store and it makes him feel all good and happy inside. He cannot wait to show these to Iwaizumi when he gets home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would just like to say i have been sitting on that HEY HEY HEY GAY GAY GAY joke for about a month now. I AM SO HAPPY TO UNLEASH IT TO THE WORLD. lol i might be the only one who finds it funny but oh well! another chapter with my favorite set of pals. we also get to learn more about Kuroo's crush on Daichi! neato! And haha man oh man...to make those reactions as realistic as possible on bl cds...i had to listen to several and i never listened to them before i wrote this chapter...and boy...they are insane. and i mean like HOW DO THEY RECORD THAT?? HOW? ALSO WHEN THEY'RE GIVING HEAD IT SOUNDS REAL???? LIKE I NEVER DID IT BUT LIKE IT MATCHES THE SOUNDS I'VE HEARD IN PORN SO LIKE WTF???? HOW ARE THEY NOT HAVING SEX IN THE STUDIO?? ALSO LIKE THE FUCKING SOUND DIRECTOR IS HE JUST LISTENING TO THIS AND SOMETIMES GOES "HEY MAKE IT SOUND MORE SENSUAL" OR SOMETHING LIKE WHAT???? 
> 
> my coworker and i had this conversation at work and we work in the library so we had to like not scream about it since the library is a quiet place and like...you can't really scream about guys recording gay sex...haha i speak so much in these things. let's go to the next chapter!!!


	38. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who moved in~

Chapter 36: Neighbors

When he gets out of the Oikawa is a bit surprised to hear the faint sound of music at the end of the hall. Someone’s living in the apartment across from his now? Last time he checked, the couple that lived in the apartment near the fire exit decided to move into a house. Huh, he wonders who moved in their spot—

Wait.

Waiiiit a goddamn minute.

He grins as he gets closer to the music-blaring apartment. The door is wide open and Oikawa feels his face flush with excitement. In the middle of the main room of the apartment in between a couch and several boxes, is a dancing Suga. Lucky him~ Oikawa tip-toes in the room, covering his mouth to stop himself from giggling. Now how to get his boyfriend’s attention? He can’t help but stare at Suga’s ass since he’s shaking his hips around. Oikawa grins as he uses his cane to tap Suga’s backside, letting out a laugh at the small yelp that came out of him.

Suga turns around with a light blush on his face that gets deeper when he sees Oikawa behind him. “Oikawa-san!” He exclaims. “Hello didn’t come to mind?” Well he’s not as surprised as Oikawa thought he would be.

“Not with the show you were giving me, Suga-chan,” He winks. “You’re not supposed to leave your door open,” He leans down to kiss him. “Someone dangerous could come in…”

“Oh really?” Suga asks, grinning. “The person I’m waiting on isn’t dangerous,” he mumbles, putting his finger on Oikawa’s lips. Oooh this boy is good. Oikawa is so happy to be dating the best tease in existence.

“Assikawa, you’re finally here.”

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches. He turns around, glaring at Iwaizumi. “You’re the reason I couldn’t surprise him,” he mutters.

Iwaizumi is unfazed as he walks in with two huge boxes in his arms. “When I came back from my run I happened to run into him.” He turns his attention to Suga. “Where do these go?”

“Let’s see…” Suga cocks his head to read the writing on the side of the box. “My room. Thank you again Iwaizumi-san!”

“No problem.” Iwaizumi walks toward his room.

“Well he’s a gorilla so what else can he do?” Oikawa snickers when Iwaizumi’s out of sight. Haha he can’t get hit if Iwaizumi’s carrying something. “AH NO IWA-CHAN NO!” Oikawa screeches when Iwaizumi thunders toward him. After a punch to his arm, Iwaizumi out the door again.  

Suga laughs. “Did you forget that he would have to put the boxes down?”

“That’s not important,” Oikawa answers quickly. “What’s important is us being right across from each other. I can borrow sugar from you now~” He wraps his arms around Suga and sways him from side to side, pecking his forehead.

“Actual sugar or a kiss?” Suga asks.

Oikawa chuckles. “Either. They’re both sweet.”   

Suga giggles. “I was hoping you would come later when I was done unpacking. I don’t want you to think I’m a messy person.”

“Doesn’t matter to me if you’re messy or not. You’re still you,” Oikawa says.

“That’s amazing.” Iwaizumi voices his appearance again as he walks in with another box. Oikawa groans when he sees his friend put down the box and pull out his phone. Everyone is going to have a field day with this. Oikawa hates his friends. “Suga, this one has plants in it. So I’m not sure where to put it.”

“Oh right there is fine,” Suga says. Oikawa is very happy that they’re still hugging. Yaaay. “Was that the last one?”

“There’s two more left.” Iwaizumi leaves again, already grinning at whatever messages the rest of Aoba Johsai are sending him. Oikawa really hates his friends.

“Oikawa-san, do you want to see my kids?” Suga asks happily. Oikawa doesn’t know how to answer this. The hell does that mean?? “I mean my plants, silly.”

“Of course you did!”

Suga shakes his head as he momentarily leaves Oikawa’s embrace, to his disappointment, and reaches in the box and pulls out two small potted cacti. “These are my newest ones,” He says happily.

“You like cacti?” Oikawa asks, taking one of the pots and looking at it.

“Uh yeah…I got into them during high school…” Suga rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, laughing nervously. “I know a lot of people don’t like them since they’re so prickly.”

“They fit you,” Oikawa says. “Cacti have the spines to protect themselves right?” He smiles. “What they have is special so they need to stop other people from attacking them. It makes sense to me.”

Suga’s eyes widen. He takes back the cacti in Oikawa’s hands and puts his plants back in his box. With a blushing face he pulls down Oikawa into a clumsy kiss. Oikawa is surprised by this, but he’s not going to complain. Unfortunately for him though, Suga pulls away quickly.

“You’re something else,” He says.

“I know!” Oikawa winks. “Oh can I tell you something great?” He asks, suddenly very giddy.

Suga laughs at his excitement. “Of course you can.”

“You know how I want to take care of myself now?” Oikawa starts. “Well I am! I went to my physical therapist today and I’m finally healing and Iwa-chan’s proud of me and Kiyoko-chan is proud of me!” He grabs Suga’s hands. “I want you to be proud of me!”

Suga laughs again. “I am Oikawa-san! I’m glad you’re going to get better.” He blinks when Oikawa looks at him expectantly.

“Suga-chan…” Oikawa lowers his eyelids, smirking. “Are you proud enough to reward me?” He chuckles, using his cane to press his boyfriend against him. Finally another use for this damn thing. “I know there’s something sweet I like…” he leans closer to him.

“Is that right?” Suga raises an eyebrow, grinning. “Is it a cup of sugar or something else?” He mumbles.

“I’m sure you can guess…” Oikawa answers. Their lips inch closer and closer Oikawa can feel Suga’s breath on his mouth. Booooy oh boy oh boy he is so happy he can kiss him now.

“It’s pretty crazy you live right across from him Iwaizumi.” A familiar voice says from down the hall. Suga freezes.

“Yeah coincidences and whatever,” Iwaizumi answers.

As the footsteps get closer, Suga gasps and forces himself away from Oikawa. It’s a sudden motion—even Suga is surprised he did it, and the look of regret immediately comes afterward. Oikawa feels hollow in his chest. That stupid dog and his stupid nose… Everyone and their mother has been wondering how the hell Daichi allowed Suga to date him and now he knows.

 _Daichi doesn’t know they’re dating._  

“Suga! I finally got off work to help you unpack—” Daichi is a bit shocked when he sees Oikawa, and goes back to his usual frown. “Oikawa…”

“Dai-chan.” Oikawa looks at his boyfriend. Suga is trying his best to keep a good face, and it seems to be working on Daichi. Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow at the two of them as he sets down the box he was holding. “I’m glad we’re neighbors Suga-chan!” He puts on a practiced smile and laughs.

Suga nods, looking at the box of cacti on the floor.

“Iwa-chan, let’s go home! There’s takeout with our names on it!” Oikawa laughs again as he leaves the apartment. Iwaizumi looks even more alarmed since Oikawa is clearly lying. There is no takeout, because Iwaizumi would've been the one to get it. Once they’re safely in their apartment, Oikawa finally drops his smile. He slumps.

“I hate when other people are proven right…” He mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEEEEEEEZZZZ AAAUUGGH THE SECRET IS REVEALED. THEY'VE ONLY BEEN TOGETHER FOR LIKE A FULL DAY AND ITS ALREADY GOING CRAZY haha don't worry though. we'll get it fixed. actually Suga's side explains a lot about his relationship with Daichi...he just needs to explain it to Oikawa. And hey they did get some fun bf time before daichi strolled in!! that's always good right? And hey! Suga's side updated like...SEVERAL chapters today!!! Oikawa's side only updated with two chapters but they're fairly long I think so it sorta balances...? i think? haha Anyway it's almost 2:30 so I'm going to sleep! Thanks everyone for all of your nice comments and support! HOORAY FOR YOU!! Next time....we'll see if Suga can explain himself and then there's suga's handyman friend that's super duper attractive?? and last but not least...Aoba Johsai will meet Suga...or rather Watari will cause everyone else already knows him. See you all in the next update!!!


	39. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step at a time

Chapter 37: Understanding

“You really think he’s hiding your relationship?” Iwaizumi asks, once again picking Tanooki Mario as his racer.

Oikawa chooses Baby Rosalina. “That makes the most sense to me.” He pushes up his glasses. “He made sure I was nowhere near him when you guys came back.”

“Yeah…he did look like a scared rabbit or something.”

“Yeah…”

The two of them sit in silence for a while as they race on the track. Oikawa has on his leg brace even though it’s nowhere near his bedtime yet. He’s pretty sure that whenever Daichi and who he assumes is Asahi (he heard someone else enter Suga’s room with a super deep voice) leave he and Suga will have a small chat over what happened. To clear his mind he took some time to finally satisfy his poor, neglected libido. Hey, can’t have a heart to heart when your mind is stuck in your pants. During physical therapy he asked about any precautions he needed to take during his personal fun time and Ittettsu-sensei, with a very red face answered, ‘just in case you bend your knee in a weird way please put on your brace—Tooru-kun why couldn’t you ask me this when we weren’t surrounded by people??’. He’ll have to thank Bokuto later—he has never felt this good in a reeeaallly long time.

“Dammit…” Oikawa mutters when he gets fourth place. “I was in first until fucking Yoshi and his fucking green shells happened…”

“Are you mad?” Iwaizumi asks.

“YEAH I’M PISSED AT YOSHI!” Oikawa angrily ruffles his hair growling. “WHAT THE FUCK IS HE? GODDAMMN SHOE WEARING WEIRD HORSE ASSHOLE IS WHAT HE IS!”

Iwaizumi grits his teeth and forces himself not to comment on this. He doesn’t feel like schooling his friend on Yoshis—they’re a dinosaur species that can be easily associated with Birdos because they can also shoot out eggs, but they are two different egg shooting creatures, this is common knowledge—and focuses on the television when the next race starts. “No, I mean about Sugawara-san.”

“Oh. No, I’m not,” Oikawa answers. “It wouldn’t help anything.”

Iwaizumi stops playing and stares at Oikawa in disbelief. “I forget you’re smart sometimes.”

“What the hell Iwa-chan! I’m always smart!”

“You think Yoshi’s a horse.”

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN I’M AN IDIOT.” Oikawa is more concerned that his friend knows more about Yoshi than necessary. “Anyway, Suga-chan told me he’s not a strong person. Hell that’s what he started his confession with.”

“Damn.”

“Mmmmhhhmm…” Oikawa momentarily trails off as he concentrates on the game. Somehow he is still behind Iwaizumi and the guy actually stopped playing for a second! Is he really that bad at Mario Kart?? “I think if I were mad, it would scare him. I don’t want to accidentally push him away.” He pouts when he loses again. “I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m not happy with him.”

“You did look ticked.”

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches. “I was _surprised_ ,” he mutters. “Glad to know I’m sitting next to devil’s advocate.”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I’m just saying. You did look mad.”

“Only because Daichi fucking treats me like I’m the scum of the earth,” Oikawa crosses his arms with a scowl. “Did I tell you what I overheard him tell Suga-chan the other day? He said that I used people!”

“ _Overheard_?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Oikawa says quickly.

“Right,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “That is a dick thing to say though…” He frowns. “Why the hell would he say something like that? He barely knows you.”

Oikawa mentally hits himself. He didn’t mean to rant about Daichi; Iwaizumi still has to play with him after all. “Hajime, don’t get mad. You guys are on the same team. Don’t let my pissy attitude ruin everything.”

Iwaizumi sighs. “And Kiyoko’s friends with him too. I really don’t know why he hates you so much—he’s a nice guy when you get to know him.”

“That’s what Kuroo said,” Oikawa also lets out a sigh. “Maybe we beat his team when we were younger? That’s when I ‘use’ people the most.” He wouldn’t necessarily call it using, more like finding their weaknesses. But to each their own. He doesn’t remember Daichi’s high school team…he’ll have to ask Suga later.

Speaking of his boyfriend, can Daichi stop being a good friend and leave already? Oikawa glances at his cellphone and sees a new message from Suga.

Or rather messages.

**_ I’m sorry.  _ **

**_ I’m sorry. _ **

**_ I’m so sorry. _ **

**_ I’m so terrible. _ **

**_ You probably hate me. _ **

**_ You have good reason to. _ **

**_ I’m sorry.  _ **

These were sent five minutes ago. Oikawa’s eyes widen.

Shit.

As quickly as he can, Oikawa leaves his apartment and bangs on Suga’s door. If he had thought about it, he probably would’ve knocked like a sane person would. Hopefully he didn’t scare Suga. He bites his lip while he waits. Suga told him he’s not strong. Oikawa isn’t sure what that fully means yet, but he knows that something damaged Suga. Something devastating happened and for that reason he latched on to Daichi. Whatever it is Suga is now like the cacti that he loves so much and he’s using Daichi as his shield.

The door slowly opens, and Suga peers from the other side. His eyes widen when he sees Oikawa.

“Oikawa-san…” Suga slowly opens the door. He lets out a small yelp when Oikawa envelopes him a big hug. He doesn’t give any fucks if Daichi is still there. He doesn’t want Suga to fall even deeper in despair than he already is. Oikawa knows how bad that feeling can be.

“I’m not mad.”

“What?”

“I’m not mad…” Oikawa leaves several kisses on Suga’s face. For once he’s happy that his instinct is to shower others with as much affection as possible. “I don’t hate you either.”

Suga is silent. He tightens his grip on Oikawa’s shirt when he buries his face in the taller boy’s chest. Oikawa feels his shirt get wet.

“May I ask you something Suga-chan?” Oikawa asks softly. “Daichi doesn’t know we’re dating does he?”

Suga shakes his head.

“Are you able to tell me the reason right now?”  

Suga shakes his head again.

“I’m fine with that.” Oikawa chuckles. “That means sooner or later you will be. I may not look it but I’m patient.”

“…you’re too nice…” Suga finally speaks. He still has his face in Oikawa’s shirt.

“Hey so are you! You still confessed to me even though I hid my injury from you,” Oikawa says. They’re both really messed up, he realizes. They’re both keeping themselves at a distance, just in case something goes wrong. Mainly because they still dislike themselves. If you can’t love yourself, how can you love someone else? That phrase really describes their relationship at the moment. Sure Oikawa was able to realize he needs to take better care of his body, but he’s still not necessarily okay with his injury. But he thinks they’re getting closer to fully becoming comfortable with each other and themselves little by little. Relationships are about coping with each other, right? Wow he is really is smart! “Can I see your face Suga-chan?”

Suga slowly lifts his head with a small sniff. His eyes are pink and puffy. Oikawa feels his entire soul shatter. His boyfriend has several cute faces, but this is not one of them. He never felt so sad in his life. What happened to Suga to make him this way? He makes a promise to never be the reason for Suga to cry. Suga makes a small noise of surprise when Oikawa kisses him.

“Daichi interrupted us before,” Oikawa says before stealing another kiss. “That one’s because I like you.” He kisses him a third time, grinning. “I didn’t have a reason for that one.” He inwardly lets out a sigh of relief when Suga gives him a small smile. That’s a start.   

“You’re too much Oikawa-san,” Suga says, wiping his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay with me?”

“Of course!” Oikawa nods happily. “We all have baggage. There’s still things you don’t know about me. We’re supposed to be figuring out each other through all this.”

 “You’re smarter than you look, Oikawa-san.” Suga laughs when Oikawa pouts. “But…thank you.” Suga beams. That’s face that Oikawa loves the most. There’s a hint of who Suga used to be in that grin. Oikawa can’t wait to coax that side of his boyfriend back into existence. “I’m figuring out that glasses suit you…and your alien boxers.”

Oikawa is confused by this until he finally feels the draft around his right leg. He looks down and sees that he’s still in his boxers and his leg brace is still clamped on his bad leg. Since his brace covers his entire left leg, it’s super uncomfortable with anything underneath so he doesn’t put on pants. This is main reason he puts it on when he’s about to go to bed. He only sleeps in his underwear after all.  

His face quickly reddens. He was so worried that he totally forgot about how he was dressed.

“SUGA-CHAN I’M SO SORRY. DON’T LOOK AT ME. OH MY GOD I’M SO EMBARRASSED!” Oikawa screeches. “LET ME PUT PANTS ON OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” he continues screaming as he limps back to his room. Oh god his boyfriend is seeing him _limp_ of all things. God fucking dammit stupid brace, stupid him for not taking it off ugggh he’s so ugly with it on.

Iwaizumi, now clad in an apron and cooking dinner, looks up when Oikawa passes him. With a sigh Oikawa stops and glares at his friend, still blushing.

“Well?” He mutters. “I know you have some quip up your sleeve Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “You’ve done dumber things. This is too easy.” He goes back to manning the stove.  

Oikawa finds that worse than a joke to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Happy June! I'm back with another update! Just on Oikawa's side though. I'm trying to alternate the updates...sorta. Anywho this update is rather long! It was one loooooooong chapter, but I broke it up because it felt like it was too many emotions for one huge chapter and I sorta set the tone in this fic that each chap has one sorta emotion going through it (if...that makes sense...) leeeet us continue to the next chapter!!


	40. Dinner with the BFs (Best Friend, Boyfriend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tonight Oikawa will forever collectively call Iwaizumi and Suga his BFs. No one thinks he's clever.

Chapter 38: Dinner with the BFs (Best Friend, Boyfriend)

After taking off his brace and putting on an old pair of jogging pants (he keeps his glasses on since Suga complimented them), he goes back to Suga’s apartment. Looking around he notices that Suga’s living room space is already set in place. There’s more cacti than actual furniture—Jesus, there’s a huge one right by the door. The smaller ones are on the coffee table. Suga’s furniture is very simple and for some reason mostly green. He’s never seen a green couch before, but it fits Suga the cactus fanatic. He slumps. Maybe he shouldn’t have left. It would’ve been a good chance to bond if he helped with unpacking…but he can’t do any heavy lifting like Iwaizumi or Daichi…he would just get in the way. Speaking of Daichi, Oikawa believes it’s safe to assume that he and possibly Asahi are long gone. God, just think if they saw him in his underwear. Or even worse the knee brace…thank goodness no one else saw it… The sound of a piano surprises him. Is Suga listening to music again? 

“Suga-chan?” Oikawa calls out, closing the door behind him. The piano abruptly stops.

“I’m in my room, Oikawa-san,” Suga calls back. When Oikawa pokes his head in his room Suga greets him with a small wave. Oikawa gasps at the fact that Suga is sitting at a keyboard. Was he playing just then?? That’s the hottest thing ever holy shit. “You didn’t have to change if you didn’t want to,” Suga says.

“Oh no I needed to. I look so ugly with my brace on,” Oikawa groans shaking his head. Gross, even saying the word brace sounds awful. “And I can’t walk well with it and it’s so stupid…I don’t look good with it, trust me.”

Suga shrugs. “You seemed fine to me.”

Oikawa’s breath hitches. He looks away, with a red face. “You’re saying that because you saw my underwear.” His face gets hotter when Suga chuckles.

“It was an added bonus, but I mean what I said,” he says, gesturing for him to sit down on his bed.

Oikawa sits down and looks around the room. Unlike the living room, there are several unopened boxes sitting on the floor. “You didn’t get a chance to unpack in here?” He asks. If it were him, his room would’ve been the first place to get everything settled.

“I wanted you to help me.” Suga chuckles, looking at his lap. “I had to force Daichi away from the boxes. He was set on helping me with everything…but I wanted you to be here.” His smile falters. “Daichi’s a close friend of mine, Oikawa-san…he’s important to me…”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. Is Suga ready to tell him about Daichi after all? He doesn’t say anything in fear of stopping Suga from opening up. Suga turns back to the keyboard and starts playing. Oikawa watches his slender fingers glide over the keys. The volume on the keyboard is low, but he can hear the melody Suga is making up.

“He protects me Oikawa-san…”Suga continues playing. Oikawa nods. So he was right. Daichi is Suga’s shield…does Daichi know that? From the short time they were teammates Oikawa remembers Daichi being the fathering type anyway… “That’s…that’s all I can say for now.” He stops playing when Oikawa pecks his cheek. “You’re happy?”

“I’m overjoyed!” Oikawa beams. Suga flushes. Any little detail Suga tells him is huge for Oikawa. That means he trusts him! He looks at the keyboard, still grinning like an idiot. “It makes sense you know how to play…”

Suga chuckles. “My mom taught me. I only play when I need to relax, which is all the time,” He says. “I can play guitar also…” He grins.  

“God stop being so amazing!” Oikawa falls on his bed groaning. “That’s the coolest thing ever!”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. I never tried an instrument—I got hooked into volleyball and never looked back.” Oikawa frowns at this. His life choices really suck. Or rather they did—he’s doing pretty well right now. “Now I’m stuck not knowing how to play anything and an ugly leg brace.”

“Why were you wearing it if you don’t like it?” Suga asks. Oikawa laughs nervously.

“Haha you bring up a good point Suga-chan…” he says. “I have to wear it when I go to sleep…”

“You were napping before?”

Oikawa’s face reddens. “Uhhh nooo? Noo I was not…hahaha…uh…hahaha…I was…uh…” He tries to sit up by blindly reaching for something. “Suga-chan…can you help me?”

Suga laughs as he grabs Oikawa’s hands and pulls him up. “If it’s that embarrassing you don’t have to tell me.”

“No, you’ve seen my underwear…” Oikawa bites his lip. “And you know a kink of mine…” He’s surprised when Suga’s eyes light up.

“Oh it’s a sex thing!” He says grinning. Oikawa isn’t sure yet if he’s excited or not how giddy his boyfriend is. “Were you masturbating?”

“SUGA-CHAN YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT!” Oikawa falls back down. He covers his face groaning.

“It’s a word Oikawa-san,” Suga says.

“NO IT’S NOT.”

“Yes it is.”

“SUGA-CHAN NOOOO.”

“Suga-chan yes.” Suga laughs as he moves away from his keyboard and crawls on his bed beside Oikawa. He slowly uncovers Oikawa’s face, grinning. “If it makes you feel better, I have a toy myself. It’s somewhere in one of my boxes.”

“How are you so open about this? It doesn’t match your appearance,” Oikawa pouts. His face is still burning hot.

“I know, and you being meek doesn’t match yours,” Suga says. “I thought you said you and your friends were open about it?”

“It’s different because I know I never want to have sex with them!” Oikawa protests. He gasps. Suga stares at him. HE DID NOT MEAN TO SAY THAT. HE NEEDS TO PRETEND THAT DID NOT COME OUT OF HIS MOUTH. “HAHAWHAT? WHO SAID THAT? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?” Oikawa swats at the air again, failing to sit up. ABORT. ABORT. CURSE HIS AMAZINGLY AMBITIOUS SEXUAL PERSONALITY. HE THOUGHT HE SATED HIS SEX DRIVE FOR LONGER THAN AN HOUR JESUS CHRIST.

Suga is dumbfounded. “You actually have those thoughts about me?”

“HAHA I DON’T KNOWAAAHAHAHA.” Oikawa looks everywhere but his boyfriend. HE IS SO EMBARRASSED HOLY COW HOW DO YOU GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION???

“You…think I’m sexy?” OH GOD. HOW CAN HE SAY THESE THINGS?? THESE ARE NOT THINGS YOU SAY CASUALLY. Oikawa wishes very badly to stop laughing like the nervous wreck he is and for Suga to stop being so openly casual.

“HAHAHA SUGA-CHAN DON’T DO THIS ME I AM HAVING A MELTDOWN OF EMBARRASSMENT!” Oikawa accidentally makes eye contact with Suga; when he sees Suga’s shocked expression he finally calms down. “Suga-chan?”

Suga blinks himself out his stupor and chuckles. “No one’s ever thought of me that way before—well I never heard it out loud.” He must be joking—Suga is like everyone’s dream guy. He’s flirty, he’s cute, he’s musically inclined, AND HE’S GOT A MOLE. Literally everything you need and then to top it all off HE’S NICE AS HELL. DAICHI YOU HAD ONE JOB. THANKS FOR FAILING BUT COME ON. Best friends can complement each other!! Oikawa has told Iwaizumi that he’s a sexy beast before. Sure he gets hit afterward but Iwaizumi always feels better.  

“What the hell is Daichi doing, fucking twiddling his thumbs?” Oikawa blurts out. FUCK HE JUST LOVES PUTTING HIS FOOT IN HIS MOUTH. HE JUST LOOOOOOVES THE TASTE OF FEET APPARENTLY. “I MEAN THAT AS FRIENDS. FRIENDS SHOULD SAY NICE THINGS ABOUT EACH OTHER…TO…TO EACH OTHER.” Smooth recoveries are not his forte off court.   

Suga laughs. “You’re freaking out a lot Oikawa-san,” he says. There’s a knock on the door and Suga leaves his room to answer it. Oikawa has a nagging feeling that they’re both playing blind to the same problem. He’s not sure if that’s good or not. He pushes these thoughts away when Suga comes back with a bright smile on his face.

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san invited me over for dinner,” He says. “Are you alright with me seeing your place?” He helps Oikawa sit up.

“I’m okay if you’re okay,” Oikawa says.

“Then it’s settled!” Suga claps his hands. “I didn’t know what I was going to eat anyway so I’m excited.”

“Yeah, Iwa-chan’s better at cooking than he looks. He makes dinner most of the time,” Oikawa says as he starts to leave the bedroom. He stops when Suga grabs his arm. “Suga-chan?” He gasps when Suga pulls him down to look him in the eye.

Suga smirks. “ _I think you’re sexy too Oikawa Tooru._ ” He chuckles before pulling him into a deep kiss. Oikawa’s brain is dead. He’s not here anymore. Leave a message at the tone—actually don’t, he will not answer. When Suga pulls away he laughs at Oikawa’s completely red, surprised face and pulls him out of his apartment.  

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows at the two of them when Oikawa stumbles in and practically runs into literally everything in sight. “What the hell happened to you?”

“ _Everything…_ ” Oikawa whispers, grabbing his friend’s shoulders. “ _Everything happened and I don’t know what to do or how to feel_.”

“Okay…?” Iwaizumi tries to get out of his grip.

“ _HAJIME I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO—EVERYTHING HAPPENED.”_

“LET ME GO I WANT TO EAT!”

“ _HAJIME PLEASE.”_

“TOORU I’M FUCKING HUNGRY.”  

Suga laughs. “Sorry Iwaizumi-san, I might have riled him up more than I should have.” Oikawa immediately latches on to him.

“ _Holy shit, Hajime…everything happened,”_ Oikawa is still whispering. He nuzzles his face in Suga’s hair.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “You’re fine Sugawara-san.” _Damn right he is_. “Dummykawa is 1000% ‘riled up’ on a regular basis.” _Damn right he is—_ wait. “If he doesn’t snap out of it we’re eating his shrimp.” Iwaizumi shrugs, heading toward the stove.

Oikawa chuckles. As if his boyfriend would go along with that.

“That’s fine with me,” Suga says.

Oikawa gasps loudly. “Suga-chan! You’re not supposed to side with him!”

Suga looks up at him, grinning. “I really like shrimp, Oikawa-san.” He pats Oikawa’s arms as a sign to let him go. Oikawa begrudgingly does. Wait hold on—Suga-chan is eating dinner with him! Well Iwaizumi is still here… If he imagines his friend as his waiter then it’ll be a date! They’re having their first date in his house!! Good thing he and Iwaizumi are naturally clean people or he would have been embarrassed for the umpteenth time this evening. After filling up their plates they sit at the small “dining table” in the corner of the living room.

“Must suck being the third wheel Iwa-chan~” Oikawa snickers, clicking his chopsticks. “How the tables have turned.”

Iwaizumi grunts at the comment since he’s already shoveling food into his mouth. Suga watches. His left eye twitches.

“Iwa-chan you have more shrimp than I do! I’m taking some of your soup then,” Oikawa says taking Iwaizumi’s bowl and pouring half of the contents into his own. He laughs when he sees his friend’s scowl.

“Then I’m taking your pickled cucumber Assikawa.” Iwaizumi easily swipes the side dish off Oikawa’s plate and into his mouth.

Oikawa pouts and reaches over to steal some of Iwaizumi’s rice. Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s juice and drinks most of it. Oikawa opens Iwaizumi’s soda and chugs the drink. They continue bickering over each other’s plates until they hear a small laugh from Suga.

“You guys are really close, huh?” He asks, handing Oikawa his cucumber and pouring some of his soup into Iwaizumi’s bowl.

“We grew up together,” Iwaizumi answers before going back into food shoveling mode. “Cause of our moms,” he adds with his mouth full. Suga secretly wonders how Kiyoko can deal with this. They both share a pet peeve for terrible eating habits.

“Our moms were on the tennis team when they were younger,” Oikawa says. He doesn’t force food in his mouth like Iwaizumi, but he smacks. Suga feels as though he has entered a special kind of hell. “We’ve been together since we were babies.”

“I’m older,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “By a month.”

“When were you born Iwaizumi-san?” Suga asks.

“June 10,” Iwaizumi answers. He’s the first one to finish eating. Or inhaling his food, whichever you prefer to call it.

Suga gasps excitedly. “Really? Mine is June 13!”

Oikawa watches them laugh and high five. No…not only is he the youngest in the room but his best friend and boyfriend _are enjoying each other’s company._ In the grand scheme of things its fine that they’re getting along…but he can’t shake the feeling that them becoming close friends means the end for him. He sighs.

“When is your birthday, Oikawa-san?” Suga asks, smiling.  “I have to put it on my calendar.” This makes Oikawa very giddy. That’s right! They can celebrate each other’s birthdays! Which speaking of birthdays, June will be a busy month for him…he has two to make this year.

“July 20,” Oikawa says. “Save the date, Suga-chan~”

“Of course!” Suga laughs. “Our birthdays are coming up Iwaizumi-san. Do you have something planned?”

Iwaizumi leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head. “Too much planned to be honest. I have to skype my younger brother and my parents and then there’s a little party with the volleyball team…and then Aoba Johsai has one for me—”

“You’re invited to that one Suga-chan,” Oikawa interrupts.

“Yeah, you can come if you want.” Iwaizumi nods. “And then…” He turns red. “Kiyoko…”  

“Oooooh~” Oikawa and Suga chorus, grinning at Iwaizumi. He uses his shirt to cover his flushed face.

“Oh that reminds me Suga-chan,” Oikawa quickly changes the topic. “Do you want to come to a little get together we’re having? Prince Shigeru and Mad Dog-chan are trying out for the volleyball teams and we’re celebrating the whole shebang!” He excitedly waves his arms around. “You can meet all my friends!”

Suga nibbles on the end of his chopsticks, thinking it over. Please say yes, please yes, please say yes.  

 “Is it alright for me to come?” Suga asks quietly. “I mean…since it’s with all of your friends, I might be in the way…”

“Kiyoko’s coming also,” Iwaizumi adds.

“Plus, you’re my and Iwa-chan’s friend!” Oikawa walks his fingers over to Suga’s hand, grinning. “You’re never going to get in the way.” He clasps Suga’s hand and brings it up to peck it. “Everyone’s going to like you as much as I do.”

Suga stares at him wide eyed.

“Wow, did you learn that move from a Disney prince?” Iwaizumi ruins the moment.

The tender smile that was on Oikawa’s face immediately turns to a deathly glare. “Iwa-chan, you’re not getting a good tip for your services.”

“I’m not a waiter, Assikawa.”

“YOUR TIP IS GONNA SUCK ASS IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa sticks out his tongue at his friend, still holding his boyfriend’s hand. “Also can you get us cake please?” He asks sweetly.

“As if I’m going to do you a favor after that.” Iwaizumi crosses his arms. “Why don’t you get it? Don’t you wanna impress your boyfriend?”

“But I wanna keep holding his hand!” Oikawa protests. “You have both hands and both legs, Iwa-chan!”

“You also have that,” Iwaizumi reminds him.

To Oikawa’s surprise, Suga adjusts their hands so Oikawa’s is on top. “Impress me, Oikawa-san,” he mumbles against his hand before kissing it. Iwaizumi whistles at the speed of Oikawa taking everyone’s plates from the table, tossing them in the sink, and returning with a new set of plates and forks.

“Who’s the waiter now?” Iwaizumi snickers.

“Shut up, you’re still a third wheel,” Oikawa mutters as he goes back into the kitchenette space to the refrigerator. He opens it and smiles at the small surprise waiting for him. His darling Suga-chan is going to be so impressed and he’ll get rewarded with tons of kisses! He loves tons of kisses!! Grinning to himself he picks up a small platter and closes the refrigerator door with his hip. “I hope you’re a fan of chocolate, Suga-chan~” He grins when he reaches the table again. He sets down the platter and dramatically takes off the lid. “TA DA—well it’s halfway gone so it’s not as impressive but still TA DA!”

“Chocolate cake!” Suga says. “Three layers too. Where did you get it?” His question is only answered by the smuggest grin in existence. “Wait hold the phone--”

“Oh I’m holding it, and answering BECAUSE I MADE IT SUGA-CHAN!”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, but he’s grinning at the stupidity of his friend. “He’s proud.”

“I thought you said you didn’t have time to do anything because of volleyball!” Suga says. “Making cakes is doing something!”

“I said I don’t know how to play anything. I only know how to bake because of my older sister. She runs a bakery with her husband,” Oikawa explains as he starts cutting slices. “Whenever I needed extra cash, I help out over there.” When everyone has a slice he puts the lid back over his cake and sits down. He watches Suga happily eat a forkful.

Suga’s eyes widen. “Holy hell…” He mumbles. “Can I have this on my birthday? Please?”

Oikawa beams. “Of course you can!” His smile falters when he sees Suga lick chocolate off his lips. No, he cannot go down that road. Not at the table. Think about this later. In his room, by himself, and one of those cds blaring in his ears. Okay…good he’s calm again. “Iwa-chan what do you want this year?”

Iwaizumi taps his mouth with his fork, deep in thought. “Jirou told me Mi-nee makes really good lemon cake so I want that.”

“Why are you and your brother comparing me and my sister?” Oikawa asks, smacking as he eats.

“He keeps saying that he’s with the Oikawa that bakes the best. I’m trying to prove him wrong.” Iwaizumi shrugs. Oikawa feels that he and his sister are the losers in this no matter what.

“Mi-nee?” Suga asks.

“Oh that’s my sister. Oikawa Michi,” Oikawa explains. “Jirou-chan is Iwa-chan’s younger brother. My nephew Takeru loooooves hanging out with him and calls him Jirou-niichan it's so cute!" He bounces in his seat with excitement.

"How old is your nephew?" Suga asks, chuckling at his boyfriend's antics. He flinches when he's immediately shown pictures of a young boy on Oikawa's phone.

"He's five years old and he's the best five year old in existence!" Oikawa declares. "All of our houses are close by so we're literally staying over each other's place like all the time. Aw man Iwa-chan, our families are like one of those sitcom shows.”

 Iwaizumi has his mouth full so he only grunts in response.

“I think it’s nice!” Suga pushes his empty plate away. “I’m an only child and my extended family live pretty far away so it’s just me and my parents.” He leans back in his chair, closing his eyes and smiling. “That’s one reason volleyball was so fun. It was the one time I had a big family—” Suga cuts himself off. He sits up abruptly, his eyes wide when he looks down at his lap. Volleyball. Whatever hurt Suga had something to do with volleyball.

Luckily for him, the awkward pause is cut short when the doorbell goes off. Iwaizumi gets up to answer the door. When Suga looks up at him Oikawa smiles and reaches over to ruffle his hair. He can’t help but worry over whatever happened to Suga. A part of him has a really bad feeling about it…

“I came just in time,” Kiyoko says as she walks over to their table. She picks up Iwaizumi’s plate and eats some of his cake, to his disdain. Since her mouth is full, she only greets them with a wave.

“Kiyoko-sempai, you made it!” Suga says, his past mood completely gone. “I hope you didn’t go out of your way to come here.”

She shakes her head. “I was at work so it’s not far. Plus I would’ve come anyway,” she says. “I was worried at first when you didn’t answer your door. Then I realized that you might’ve been over here.” She shakes a small bag hanging on her wrist. “I bought you a housewarming cactus.” 

“You didn’t have to do that! I guess we should find a place for it.” Suga gets up. “Oikawa-san, are you still coming over to help me with the last boxes? You don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“I want to,” Oikawa answers grinning. He’s surprised Suga’s already bright smile can get even brighter, but it does.

Kiyoko smiles at the two of them. Iwaizumi nudges her shoulder. She’s confused at first until she sees him glancing toward the plate in her hands. “Tooru’s rubbing off on you,” she says cutting a piece of cake and feeding it to him.

“I DIDN’T WANT TO BE FED!” Iwaizumi exclaims with a red face.

“I DON’T ASK TO BE FED!” Oikawa says after him. “NOT ALL THE TIME!”

Kiyoko laughs. “You’re happy though.” She ruffles Iwaizumi’s hair before following Suga to his apartment.

The two roommates stare after their girlfriend/boyfriend sighing.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa starts, eating more of his cake.

“Yeah?”

“You know what this calls for right?”

“I’m afraid to ask what.”

“We have to double date now.”

“ _No_.”

“We’re totally doing it. I don’t care what you say.”

“It’s gonna be like one of those stupid ABC Family teen shows and I don’t want that.”

“We’re not gonna play mini golf or whatever!” Oikawa laughs. “We can go bowling. Bowling’s fun or play pool! Or go to the arcade! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS WITH DATES WE GOTTA DO IT.”

“Okay okay fine…” Iwaizumi grumbles. “We’ll have one…but we’re sure as hell not wearing matching clothes.”

“Dammit. I was just about to say that too…”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo this is long! And probably full of mistakes! Haha thank you everyone for quietly dealing with them. Not only is there human error but I'm dyslexic so there's like two times the amount of typos!! yaaaay! Anyway this is my favorite chapter! Next to the one after this and the nightclub one. Hey we get to learn about everyone's families! sweet! Since Hajime means one, I decided to name is younger brother Jirou which means second son. Tooru's name means to go through so I named his older sister Michi which means path. Can't wait till Oikawa Michi and her son Takeru make their presence. It was one of the first things I outlined when I started this. Anyway we got one more chapter!! Let's goooo!


	41. Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the honeymoon phase of OiSuga.

Chapter 39: Unpacking

“I don’t own many things so it shouldn’t take too long,” Suga says as he opens one of his boxes.

“We’ll take our time then!” Oikawa pumps his fist in the air. “That way I can stay over longer.”

Suga chuckles. “You’re sweet.”

“So are you.” Oikawa bends down to kiss Suga’s forehead. “Do you think we kiss too much Suga-chan?”

“I dunno.”

“Is there a rule on how many kisses we should have a day?” Oikawa asks.

“Pfft, how are you the same guy that proclaimed ‘I want to have sex with you Suga-chan!’?” Suga laughs as he starts taking out clothes from the box. Kiyoko gave him smart advice while he was packing—packing his clothes already on the hangers really is less heartache! He starts putting his clothes in his closet (he’s psyched that it has a sliding door).

Oikawa sputters, dropping one of the hangers on the floor. “SUGA-CHAN, YOU’RE PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!” He pouts when Suga picks up the hanger for him. “I’m new at dating…you’re my first boyfriend…”

“Really??” Suga gasps. “But you said you weren’t a virgin!”

“I never dated any of the guys I slept with!” Oikawa drops the hanger again. He quietly thanks Suga for picking it up for the second time. “None of them really liked my personality outside of the bedroom…” He pushes up his glasses. “Even then, they didn’t like how many times I kissed them during…” He pouts again.

Suga snickers. “Well you don’t have to worry about them anymore. You have me and I like your kisses.” He flinches when he feels Oikawa hug him from behind.

“I’m so happy to have you Suga-chan~” He pecks Suga’s head. “Okay, I’ll actually help now.” He laughs leaving Suga’s side to open another box full of clothes.

“Thank you. You’ve been doing a good job at distracting,” Suga says.

“Hey, don’t tempt me. I can be more distracting if I wanted to.” Oikawa pulls out a couple of clothes and starts putting them in the closet. “You’re lucky I’m just wearing my glasses right now.”

“Do you wear contacts at school?”

“Nah, they’re just reading glasses. I can wear these all day and without my eyes hurting!” Oikawa gives Suga a thumbs up.

“That means you need actual prescriptions Oikawa-san.” 

“Nope!” Oikawa laughs. He looks at the clothes on the hangers. “You like oversized stuff?”

“Oh, uh yeah.” Suga pushes some of his hair behind his ear. “I feel like I can move better…and stuff.”

Oikawa nods. “I see, I see…” He puts the clothes in the closet. “My friends work at a store that sell a lot of clothes like this. I should take you there sometime.” Oikawa wonders if Suga actually met Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Maybe someone else bought him the shades? No, they looked as though they remembered Suga when they saw his picture the other day… Which reminds him… “Suga-chan, are you coming along tomorrow?”

“Didn’t I answer already?” Suga cocks his head in confusion.

“No?”

“Oh, I guess that was in my head.” Suga laughs. “Yes, I’m going. I can’t wait to meet your friends.”

Oikawa tries his hardest not to look too excited. Suga’s going out with him as his boyfriend!!! AAAH! “Ah, well you met most of them already. They’re all good people.”

“Well they’re your friends, so I would hope so. Oh!” Suga chuckles when opens another box. “Found my troublemaker.” He casually takes out his sex toy.

“SUGA-CHAN!” Oikawa covers his face. “YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT! WE’RE DATING!”

Suga snorts. “Aren’t you the right person to show this to?” He goes over to his desk and puts it in the drawer. Oikawa forces himself not to memorize this tidbit.

“I mean…I guess…but…I don’t want to make our relationship 1000% sexual and 10% romantic…” He plays with his fingers. Suga crosses over to him and wraps his arms around Oikawa’s neck, pulling him down so their foreheads can touch.

“It’s all romantic to me,” Suga says.

Oikawa, for once, is at a loss for words. “Really?”

“Mhm. I want to find out everything about you Oikawa-san. And I want…you to find out everything about me…” Suga seems a bit surprised to hear himself say this.

“Even when I’m mad?” Oikawa asks quietly.

“Yes.”

“When I’m sad?”

“Especially then,” Suga forces out. “Will you do the same for me?”

Oikawa nods eagerly, his face getting red. “It feels like we confessed to each other again,” he lets out a small laugh.

Suga grins. “It does.”

Oikawa leans in and kisses his boyfriend. “I'm not helping you that much…”

“You're helping a lot actually.” Suga chuckles when Oikawa nuzzles against his neck.

“I meant your room,” Oikawa says.

“Oh, well no. You're not.”

Oikawa laughs loudly. They go back to work, working a bit quicker than before and keeping light conversation. There’s a bubbly feeling in Oikawa. He finds himself stealing glances at Suga every couple of minutes. On occasion the two of them catch the other staring and burst into more laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end folks. CAUSE WE'RE GONNA GET FLUFFY AS FUCK IN THIS. N..Not the end of the story by the way...just the end of all of your teeth because of how deep in the honeymoon phase we're gonna go. Gonna be I love yous and you're so amazing and makeouts and...just...prepare yourselves...for cotton candy fluff attaching to you. It's stuck you're stuck I'm stuck we're just gonna get stuck in this sticky fluffy mess as these two have googly eyes at each other. Haha I'm like super tired that joke was not supposed to go that long. Anywho I said last time Asahi was going to come in, but that'll be next update! Kinda wanted to...not have him yet haha. wanted to just write fun relationship stuff. As always thank you for reading and commenting and hey, without all of your wonderful support, this story wouldn't be 40 chapters long (technically 50 if you count Suga's side YO WE GOT A SUGA SIDE ASJKDHASD) i dunno...it's my first time writing something for a fandom that i never wrote for and you're all nice people. yay you guys! yay oisuga! yay everybody! i'm off to bed! see you next update!!!!!


	42. The Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I warned you fluff was coming and here it is. The fluff storm has begun.

CHAPTER 40: The Sink

Oikawa is very happy to sleep in. He can lounge about and drink coffee and think about his boyfriend and then actually talk to his boyfriend… Boy, not being single gave him like two new things to do! He slides out of bed, takes off his leg brace, and heads to the bathroom with a loud yawn. Iwaizumi is already on campus for volleyball tryouts (Oikawa mentally cheers for his prince and the dog); Oikawa can’t help but feel a bit left out. He always loved seeing the newbies show off their skills to the team and their coaches. Kinda sucks missing out on his juniors trying out. If only he broke his kneecap afterward. Then again he wouldn’t have met Suga-chan.

Huh, there’s a thought.

However he stops thinking about it when he sees the disturbing scene in the bathroom. He gasps at the black sludge water (he thinks that’s water?) in the sink. Grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste he storms back to his room to angrily call his roommate. When he gets his phone, a text is already waiting for him.

_Hey so the sink is fucked up._

_Fix that._

“What the hell am I supposed to do??” Oikawa asks the phone. “Why the hell didn’t you call a plumber SINCE YOU FOUND IT FIRST IWA-CHAN??”   

‘Fix that’ he says. ‘Fuck you’ is what Oikawa wants to text back, but he decides against it. If he actually fixed the problem, not only will they have a working sink but Iwaizumi will look like an idiot! This logic is barely sound, but he will make it sensible! For the sink! But first, he needs to get rid of his morning breath. As he brushes his teeth over the kitchen sink he tries to think of where to start looking for a plumber. Oh no what if he doesn’t find one in time? What if the entire apartment starts pouring out sludge?? He would have to use Suga’s shower.

…Suga’s shower…

…Suga in the shower…

…do their showers fit two people? This is now a very dire question…

Oikawa shakes his head. No. He literally just woke up why is he thinking this right now? He needs to save the day by using the shower—THE SINK. FIXING THE SINK. THE SINK IS BROKEN. HE HAS TO FIX IT.

Wait a second…Suga knows a guy! A guy can fix things! Once again his boyfriend is the most amazing person on the planet. He quickly gets dressed and fixes his hair to *perfection*. Yes he’s only asking his boyfriend to call someone for him, but that doesn’t mean he can’t look hot while asking! He checks the bathroom sink again with a small hope that he was seeing things, but the goosebumps on his arms tell him that this is reality. Just in case something happens, he covers the sink with a long piece of foil. That should stop a small monster right? Right.

A small giggle comes out of Oikawa when he knocks on Suga’s door. “Ding dong~” He winks when Suga answers.

“Hey there,” Suga grins. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Really?” Oikawa lowers his voice, chuckling again. “What were you thinking about?”

“I thought, ‘Wow Oikawa-san must be lazing around in bed. I called him twice and he didn’t answer’.” Suga laughs at Oikawa’s pout.

He crosses his arms with huff. “I like my weekends thank you very much.”

“So do I, but I at least get up before noon,” Suga says. “Do you want to come in?”

“Ah no I need a small favor. My sink vomited and I don’t know what to do. Also Iwa-chan’s an asshole—pass it on,” Oikawa answers.

Suga snorts. “I’ll call Asahi if that’s what you’re asking. He’s probably sleeping in too, but that means he has free time to fix you up! Give me a second. I’ll come to your place.” He smiles before stepping back and closing the door. Wow if someone told Oikawa he would have a boyfriend that lives right across from him he wouldn’t believe it.

Oikawa’s stomach growls as he searches for something to eat. He’s not necessarily feel like eating actual food so he settles on his usual breakfast: coffee.

“Alrighty, Asahi’s coming in half an hour,” Suga announces. He plops himself on the sofa.

“You’re my savior Suga-chan!” Oikawa says, glancing over his shoulder. “Do you want a cup? Iwa-chan’s mom bought us one of those fancy coffee makers and it beats instant coffee.” Of course if Oikawa were realistic, that sludge water in the sink is better than instant coffee.

Suga shakes his head. “I already had a cup today. I try to only have one a day.” He smiles when Oikawa joins him on the couch. “Is that all you’re having?”

“Yep,” Oikawa blows at his cup before taking a sip. “We’ll be meeting up with everyone else in like three hours so it’s a-ok.”

“That’s what I was calling you about—what’s the dress code?” Suga brings ups his knees and rests his head on them.

Oikawa chuckles. “Oh it’s supremely casual. You can keep what you have on. Cute shirt by the way. I like how it swallows you up.”

“Thank you. It’s an old one so it’s super stretched.” Suga pulls his shirt over his knees. “I’m sure you’d like to swallow me up, Oikawa-san.” He laughs when Oikawa immediately claps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from spitting coffee everywhere. THIS GUY IS GOING TO KILL HIM. IS THAT HIS PLAN? TO MURDER HIM WITH INNUENDOS? JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.

“SUGA-CHAN!”

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it!” Suga falls over still laughing. “You gave me a really good set up!”

“Jeez, I have to watch what I say around you or I’m literally going to die.” He looks over at his boyfriend who is still giggling over his dirty joke. A grin spreads on Oikawa’s face. Is this old Suga peeping out? Oikawa definitely hopes so.

“Oikawa-san, can I see your room?” Suga asks, sitting up again. “You saw mine. I’m curious.”

Oikawa finishes his cup of coffee. “You’re not gonna see my toys if that’s what you’re thinking. I actually hide mine instead of putting it in a desk drawer.”

“Hey at least I’m not hiding it from my doting roommate like a twelve year old,” Suga counters, getting off the sofa and holding out his hand to Oikawa.

Oikawa rolls his eyes as he takes Suga’s hand and pulls himself up. He sets his coffee cup in the sink before leading Suga to his bedroom. “There’s no grand piano in here, sorry.”

“I own a keyboard, Oikawa-san,” Suga says as he looks around the room. “Lots of space posters…and space books.” He walks over to the tall bookcase that’s completely filled to the brim of every type of astronomical book. Oikawa’s not sure why people are so surprised to see a bookcase in his room but whatever. Maybe people think he’s naturally smart! That’s so nice of them. Suga’s laugh interrupts his thoughts. “I didn’t know you were a Peeping Tom on the side, Oikawa-san.” He takes a pair of binoculars off one of the bookcase shelves, grinning.

“I’m a Peeping Tom for the stars!” Oikawa walks over to his boyfriend and takes the binoculars away from him.

“Wow, you actually said that.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue at him. “It’s too small to have a huge telescope in here so I settle for these,” he explains, putting them up to his eyes. “They also have an x-ray feature cute guys like you~” He grins when Suga blushes.

“That’s stupid. You’re stupid.” Suga reaches for the binoculars and pouts when Oikawa raises them out of his reach. Oikawa laughs as he puts the binoculars on the highest shelf on the bookcase. Suga would find this annoying if something else didn’t take his attention. He’s not sure why Oikawa has a habit of wearing shirts that show off his stomach whenever he raises his arms, which is often since he is very excitable, but he’s not going to tell him to stop anytime soon. Almost in a trance by the smooth skin and small bellybutton, reaches out to touch it.

They both freeze at the sound Oikawa makes. Oikawa covers his mouth, his face getting redder and redder by the second.

Suga grins. “Well well well….” He laughs when Oikawa moves out of his reach. “I would say this is surprising, but it makes sense when I think about it.”

Oikawa backs away, his mouth still covered. “That wasn’t me! I didn’t do anything!” He yelps when he falls backwards on his bed, his head hitting his pillow. His face gets hotter when Suga smirks as slowly reaches for his stomach again. A loud laugh bubbles out of him when Suga tickles him. For something he loves to show off, it’s his biggest weakness. Tears start prickling his eyes when Suga finally stops. The only sound in the room is Suga’s snickering and Oikawa’s labored breathing.

“I would blow a raspberry on your stomach but I don’t want you to get _too_ excited,” Suga says above him.

Oikawa wipes his eyes and is extremely surprised to see Suga _straddling_ his middle. “YEAH LIKE THIS WON’T?” He waves his arms frantically at his boyfriend. He was able to pitch a tent while Iwaizumi was playing Legend of Zelda THIS IS DEFINITELY GOING TO MAKE HIM TOO EXCITED. Oh god…what if this is his X-Man power. Man…he really wanted to have Storm’s power… Hey that distracted him some!

“You have a point, but I haven’t kissed you yet.” Suga smirks again before bending down and pressing his lips against Oikawa’s.

Oikawa would have loved for someone to tell him that Sugawara Koushi is the goddamn Grim Reaper because is going to die from this. How is he supposed to live a life after this? Like after this now rather wet and rather loud make out session how is he supposed to live a normal life? ALSO HOW IS HE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET A BONER? **HOW?**

Suga pulls away to catch his breath. “I can’t believe people hate kissing you all the time!” He laughs at Oikawa’s ruffled hair. “You’re the best.”

“I can’t believe you turned into a hormonal teen overnight,” Oikawa laughs, pulling him down for a chaste kiss.

“Let’s just say that I wasn’t just calling to ask about what clothes to wear for later,” Suga replies. “Tickling you was your punishment for sleeping in when I wanted fool around with you.”

Oikawa’s gonna die for sure. “I see you’re having fun getting the better of me and I’m fine with that.” He smirks as he sits up to whisper in Suga’s ear, “ _Just be prepared for my punishment for teasing me so much Kou-chan_.” Might as well take Suga down with him. Oikawa is thoroughly overjoyed by how quickly his boyfriend became a stuttering mess and how fast his lips were pressed back on his.

For once Oikawa is very happy to be a very ticklish person.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! This update is going to be a rather small one because I'll be hiatus-ing so I can catch up on Suga's side and on my other fictions and finish my final project for my summer class haha. Anyway hilariously enough this was supposed to be where Asahi comes in but then my mind was like "hey just prolong asahi some more and write about two guys making out" and here we are. Let's go to the next chapter with Asahi FINALLY!


	43. Azumane Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Repair Man Man Man man man man...

Chapter 41: Azumane Asahi   

“Goddammit,” Oikawa growls when the doorbell rings. Even though they’ve been sucking on each other’s face for at least 45 minutes it’s still not enough for him.

“I actually forgot Asahi was coming by…” Suga laughs as he gets off of Oikawa and straightens his clothes, to Oikawa’s loud dismay. He really liked seeing Suga’s shoulders and the noises he made when kissed them…calm down Oikawa! A guest is at the door. “Also screw you, my mom calls me Kou-chan and now I’m gonna think about this whenever she calls me,” Suga replies, smoothing his hair back in place. Oikawa can tell by the small smile tugging on Suga’s lips that he’s not actually mad about this.

“You’re welcome~” Oikawa winks. “Thank goodness, my pride and joy is still down.” He sits up and stretches. He hasn’t been on the bottom like this for a long time.  

Suga shakes his head. “Of course you nicknamed your penis…” He says as he leaves the room to answer the door.

Oikawa tries to get his hair to look somewhat decent. Suga loved playing with his hair, which he is very happy about, but it’s a bit hard to make it seem like he didn’t have a long steamy make out session. After straightening out his shirt he lets out a long sigh to calm himself down. He’s kinda surprised by how easily Suga can take over him. He’s also kinda ticked that because of his knee he can’t move as much as used to. With an angry pat to his bad knee, he leaves the room to greet his sink savior.

“Why is there foil over it?” Asks a deep voice. Well…Oikawa wasn’t expecting a hot sounding plumber but this is Suga’s friend so of course he’s a hot sounding plumber.

Suga laughs. “Oikawa-san is a silly person…”

Oikawa is about to make a remark to this when he sees the man standing in his bathroom. He’s _taller_ than him for one and damn he’s got a man bun holy fuck that’s attractive. And he’s built like a goddamn porn star—a really good one! Luckily the only one who sees Oikawa gawk is Suga, who raises an eyebrow at him. Oikawa quietly pulls Suga back to his bedroom as the porn star posing as a plumber begins to work.

“Is that your friend?” Oikawa whispers.

“Yeah that’s Asahi,” Suga answers.

“And he’s asexual you said?”

Suga nods. “Isn’t open to the idea of dating either.”

“Damn…I mean I’m happy for his identity but he is a walking heart breaker.”

Suga laughs. “I tell him he should walk around with a bag over his head. He gets so many confessions whenever he goes out. It’s so funny when people flirt with him—he becomes a deer in headlights.”

“Is he easily embarrassed?”

“That’s all he is.”

Oikawa grins. “Permission to mess with him?”

Suga winks. “Granted.”

Oikawa chuckles as he struts back to his bathroom and leans against the doorway. “Hey hot stuff~” He tries not to break face when Suga giggles behind him.  

Asahi flinches. He slowly turns around, gripping his wrench tightly. “Uh wh…what? Who?”

“There’s no other tall hot guys in here. Just little ol’ me.” Oikawa winks at him. “So what’s your name, big boy?” Suga covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

“UH WHAT? WHAT’S HAPPENING? UH HI? HELLO.” Asahi’s face is turning pink rapidly.  

Oikawa smirks, closing the distance between them. “You’re cute. I wouldn’t mind being neko for you… _Daddy_.”

“OIKAWA-SAN OH MY GOD!” Suga swats Oikawa, laughing loudly. “I’m sorry Asahi. He wanted to mess with you for a second. This is my boyfriend Oikawa Tooru.” Woah this is the first time they introduced each other as such. That sounded really good. Like really good!

“Thank goodness…” Asahi sighs. Oikawa has never seen anyone so happy to be pranked. He must really hate the idea of relationships. “Nice to finally meet you Oikawa-san, I’m Azumane Asahi. You can call me Asahi if you want. Everyone does.”

“Nice to meet you Asahi!” Oikawa smiles. “Also sorry if I made you uncomfortable then. I had this urge to mess with you a little bit.”

“See! This is why I like scaring you!” Suga chimes in.

Asahi blinks in surprise at the two of them before chuckling. “I’m glad you two have something in common,” he says.

Suga beams at this. “We’re gonna get out of your hair Asahi,” He says.

“I believe you can conquer the sink, Daddy!” Oikawa grins. Suga snorts as they walk back to the living room space.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think you would turn your flirt meter to a million.” Suga plops on the couch again. “‘Daddy’? Really?”

Oikawa shrugs, walking to the kitchen to grab him a slice of his cake. “He brought out a side of me that I never thought I had. Last time I checked I don’t have a daddy kink…and I still don’t but I wanted to call him that.” He glances over his shoulder. “You want a piece?”

Suga eagerly rushes to his side.

After cake, a game of Mario Party (Suga won), and small kisses here and there, Asahi announced that he fixed the sink.

“You had a really bad clog, but it’s all cleared out now,” He says, packing up his things.

“Were there any animals in the weird black water?” Oikawa asks. “That was what the foil was for.”

Asahi lets out a small laugh. “You _are_ silly.”

Well then.

 “Oh how much should I pay you? I don’t mind paying a lot since I’m going to take it from my roommate’s secret stash,” Oikawa says. Heh, who’s fixing it now Iwa-chan?

“Oh you’re fine! Suga said he would pay for my lunch today.” Asahi smiles.

Suga searches for his key in his pants pocket. “Let me get it really quick…” He smiles when he finds the key and walks out of Oikawa’s apartment.

“Oikawa-san,” Asahi starts once Suga is far from ear shot. “It’s nice to meet you. I can see why Suga talks about you so much.” He smiles.

“He talks about me?”

“All the time. I don’t mind it, since it’s the small time I get to see him go back to the Suga I know.” Asahi shrugs. “I heard you guys while I worked and it was nice hearing him have fun with someone else. I just wanted to say that…”

Oikawa blushes. He didn’t think he had that big of an impact on Suga. “…I feel like I’m getting to know that side of him also…” he mumbles.

Asahi smiles and pats Oikawa’s shoulder. “You’re a good guy Oikawa-san. You have my seal of approval.” He frowns. “I’m sure you already know who else needs to know about you two.”

Oikawa only nods. Suga comes back all smiles.

“I hope it’s enough for gas and stuff too. I know it might’ve been a pain driving all the way over here,” Suga says, handing Asahi his payment. “Thanks again for coming over!”

“No problem! I hope you guys have fun doing whatever you’re doing today.” He puts the money in his back pocket.

“I told you last night I’m going to see Oikawa-san’s friends today,” Suga says, putting his hands on his hips. “You weren’t listening.”

“I was sleepy.” Asahi laughs. “Anyway, I’m off to eat. See you guys later.” Suga happily waves him off and closes the door after him.

“What were you guys talking about?” Suga asks.

Oikawa grins. “He likes me!”

“That’s great, Oikawa-san!”

“I think it’s because I called him Daddy.”

“That’s an…interesting theory Oikawa-san...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASAHI! WHOO! Hooray for him! The sink is fixed and he likes Oikawa! Whoo! It's 2 in the morning so I'm gonna make this A/N short! Like I said before we're on a mini hiatus! I'm gonna be lying low for a while and writing more chapters for Suga's side and updating my other stories! It won't be that long of a wait since I spend like all day writing haha but yes! that's what's happening! Thanks for all of your support(and enduring my terrible typos. please bear with me some more) ! I'm always happy to see all of your comments! They make my day! Thanks again! Next update Suga meets Aoba Johsai and GASP oikawa finally learns what happened to suga???? of course...if you read Suga's side you already got the gist of it but it'll be in more detail gaaasssp!!!! and then the bout everyone has been waiting for...oikawa vs daichi. See you all next updateeeee!!!!!


	44. Suga Meets Aoba Johsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the family~  
> ((Side note: Suga's side is still updating through my hiatus! This chapter is to celebrate 2000 (soon to be 2100) hits!! Thank you! But yes, Suga's side is getting more chapters--it updated yesterday holy moly!!))

Chapter 42: Suga Meets Aoba Johsai

“Okay, okay I’m coming!” Suga calls from his bedroom. He rushes out, fixing his shirt. Oikawa only got a glimpse of his boyfriend’s stomach before it was quickly covered, but it will remain in his mind forever. “I always change because of nerves…” Suga sighs as he follows Oikawa out of his apartment. “This is fine, right?” He gestures at the third graphic tee he’s changed into. 

“You look fine in anything my darling Suga-chan,” Oikawa says as they walk toward the elevator. “But I prefer you in nothing.” Instead of pushing the elevator button with his finger like an average person, he uses his cane. Because he can.

Suga playfully hits his shoulder, with a blush creeping on his face. “Now you’re doing the teasing.”

“Can’t help it. I’m all hot and bothered from earlier. I kinda hate we’re meeting with everyone…” Oikawa mutters. The elevator opens and he’s about to walk in when he feels Suga grip on his arm. “Suga-chan?” His eyes widen when he sees the panicked look on his boyfriend’s face. “Sugawara?” He calls again, this time effectively getting Suga’s attention.

Suga lets out a breathy laugh. “I’m…I’m sorry Oikawa-san. May I use the stairs instead? I’m not good with…” he lets out another breath. “…elevators.”

Oikawa suddenly feels terrible. Suga doesn’t like elevators and due to his current situation, that’s the only way he can travel in a building. Does Suga hate that? No he’s not that mean, but he could still feel uncomfortable with being around an essentially one legged person. Sure he’s getting his other leg up to speed, but…ugh this sucks. Unfortunately for Oikawa, he’s very superstitious. He now feels that this is a bad omen for how the whole night will go.

“That’s fine, Suga-chan,” Oikawa finally answers with a forced grin. He steps inside. “Don’t miss me too much while we’re apart!” He winks as the doors close. Suga waves and as he turns around Oikawa notices Suga hug himself as he started toward the stairwell. Is being around him that bad? Oikawa groans the rest of the way down. Their apartments are only on the second floor so they should be able to meet each other at the same time. When Oikawa gets out of the elevator he’s almost toppled over by Suga hugging him.

Suga laughs, a bit out of breath. “I made it,” he says as he pulls Oikawa down to kiss him. “It’s not you, it’s me. I really don’t like elevators.”

Oikawa blushes and tries to look nonchalant. “Well yeah, you said that before…” He mumbles, his blush getting deeper when Suga holds his hand. Oikawa has always dreamed of this moment—holding hands with his boyfriend. He can’t believe it! He has a boyfriend and they both have hands to hold and they’re actually doing it!!!!

“I’m catching on to your fake smiles, Oikawa-san.” Suga smiles as he looks down at their hands. They walk out of the apartment building. “There’s a difference when you’re pretending and when it’s real.”

“There’s no difference—they’re all dazzling!” Oikawa says. “But I would like to know what you see. It’s so nice to hear you stare at me all the time~” He raises Suga’s hand to affectionately rub it on the side of his face.

“Of course I stare. I like looking at you,” Suga says. Oikawa feels his face heat up again. How dare he say really romantic things as if he’s saying ‘oh hey it’s raining better get an umbrella’. “And I’m going to keep my secrets to myself!”

“Stingy.”

Suga sticks his tongue at him. “I’m being coy,” he says. “So who am I meeting today?”

“You’re meeting my teammates from high school. Well, the ones that were always on the court with me,” Oikawa answers. “You’ve met my prince and his pet dog already. There’s Issei and Takahiro,” he tries not start laughing when he says this. He’s pretty sure that Matsukawa and Hanamaki introduced themselves to Suga as Mattsun and Makki and not by their actual names; he can’t wait to see Suga’s face when he sees them. “Lastly is Watacchi.”

“So are they all gay? I read that you guys were the first team to have an all gay team—well except for Iwaizumi-san,” Suga says.

Oikawa snickers. “Yeah—the magazines they always made him as gay as the rest of us, but he’s so secure in masculinity he never cared.” He’s now very happy that Iwaizumi is his friend. “But to answer your question everyone isn’t like 100% not turned on by females gay like me and Shigeru-chan. Watacchi’s bi, Issei and Takahiro are pan, and Mad Dog-chan only had girlfriends before Shigeru so it’s more like a deep connection thing with them I guess…”

“Woah,” Suga is heavily interested in this. He’s always wanted to hear about these sort of things.

“Mhm. Unfortunately the magazines find it easier to say we’re the homosexual team. By the by, Mad Dog-chan and Shigeru-chan hid their relationship from their friends also. Shigeru did it mostly for Mad Dog-chan since he didn’t know how to deal with liking a guy at the time.” Oikawa smiles at Suga. “That’s why I understand you keeping it a secret from Dai-chan. This is our first real relationship so we gotta get used to it.”

Suga stares at him. His hand squeezes Oikawa’s. “Oikawa-san you’re so cool.”

“HAHAYOU THINK?” Oikawa laughs nervously. “I DUNNO I FIGURED I NEEDED TO UNDERSTAND OTHERS SINCE PEOPLE HAD TO UNDERSTAND MEHAHAHA.” He looks away still laughing terribly. He’s not used to sudden compliments.

Suga smiles and leans against him as they walked. Oikawa is internally screaming and jumping for joy. He never thought he would be in this position. They continue walking in comfortable silence until the reach their destination.

“I forgot to ask this before, but are you okay with burgers?” Oikawa asks as they head inside. “It’s kinda too late to ask this I guess…”

“I’m fine with anything!” Suga smiles as he follows his boyfriend to their table.

Because their group is so large, the table seating Aoba Johsai is near the back of the restaurant. Oikawa eagerly walks up to his friends, stretching out his arms for hugs. “YOUR ANGEL HAS ARRIVED!” He announces. No one gets up to hug him. Suga snorts behind him.

“It’s not your day, Tooru. It’s ours,” Yahaba says, gesturing at him and Kyoutani. “Stop taking our spotlight.”

“Your birthday’s not even coming up soon,” Iwaizumi adds.

“I would get up to hug you, but I just got comfortable in my chair,” Watari says, lazily patting Oikawa’s arm.

Oikawa pouts. “You’re all terrible people. I even brought my lovely boyfriend for you to see!” He steps aside so Suga can meet everyone.

Suga bows. “Uh hello I’m Sugawara Koushi—WHAT.” Suga gawks at Hanamaki and Matsukawa who are grinning like idiots. “WHAT IS THIS?!” He turns to see a hunched over cackling Oikawa. “SO YOU DO HAVE ACTUAL NAMES!” Yahaba laughs loudly at this. Suga’s face flushes from embarrassment as he quickly sits down and covers his face.

“Man I wish we had a camera. That’s probably the greatest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Hanamaki snickers.

“I can’t believe we were able to keep quiet about it,” Matsukawa says.

Oikawa wipes his eyes. “Wait, did you tell everyone that you met him already?” He asks.

“We all knew since we ate pancakes at your place,” Yahaba answers, making Oikawa laugh again.

“Ohh that’s good.” Oikawa sits down next to Suga. “I’m sorry Suga-chan. We’ve gotten so close that we can make practical jokes without talking now.”

Suga pouts. “I’ll get you back for this.”

“Think of it as getting to know the family,” Watari says smiling.

Kiyoko takes a sip of her soda. “You guys didn’t do anything when you met me,” She says.

“We’re all afraid of you, Kiyoko,” Yahaba answers. “But this was before we found out about your Shrek habits.”

“NO,” Matsukawa points at Shigeru. “DON’T BRING THAT UP. MAKKI FINALLY STOPPED RANTING ABOUT IT.”

“Aren’t you guys supposed to get to know Sugawara-san?” Iwaizumi asks, leaning against the table.

“Mattsun and I already know him,” Makki says.

“And we have a class with Suga-san,” Yahaba adds. The table looks at Watari.

He groans. “Don’t,” He mutters.  

“Always dead last…” Matsukawa shakes his head.

Shigeru sighs. “You work too hard, Shinji.”

“Even I know something about him…” Kyoutani mumbles. “He likes chocolate.”

Oikawa pouts. “Do I need to tell your siblings to let you go on a vacation?”

“He lives in the inn so will it really be a vacation?” Iwaizumi asks. Kiyoko tries to cover her small laugh.

Watari crosses his arms. “You know one of these days I’m going to be the one laughing. You’ll see.” He sighs. “Tooru, how did you introduce me?”

“I called you Wattachi.”

“Sugawara-san, I’m Watari Shinji. I was libero when we played in high school, but I was a setter before. If you want I can give you coupons to the inn next door!” He smiles brightly.

Yahaba snorts. “He made his introduction a business transaction.”

“It’s nice to meet you Watari-kun. You can call me Suga.” Suga smiles back.

“He didn’t reference the coupons,” Oikawa points out.

Their chatter dies down when their waiter asks for their order. Everyone aside from Kiyoko and Iwaizumi didn’t know what to order. After scrambling to find a choice, their waiter leaves.   

“Iwa-chan, you’re paying for this right?” Oikawa asks, looking past Suga and Kiyoko to see his friend. “I’m assuming you’re paying since I fixed the sink. Also: fuck you I fixed the sink. WHO’S THE DUMMY NOW?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I knew you were going to brag about that…”

“YOU’RE PAYING FOR THIS RIGHT IWA-CHAN?”

“YEAH. SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSIKAWA.”

“That,” Matsukawa gestures at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, “is true friendship right there.”

“Mhm. I felt the love.” Hanamaki pats his chest. “Right here in the adorable spot.” He grins when Suga laughs at this.

“Iwa-san is a loving parent,” Yahaba laughs. Iwaizumi flushes when Kiyoko snickers.

“Aren’t you supposed to talk about try outs or whatever…” he mutters, glaring at his girlfriend.

Oikawa claps his excitedly. “Oh yeah! Give me the rundown my prince!”

“Uhh well they spoiled it for us and said we were going to be on the team the second we introduced ourselves. Coach was very happy to hear I was a setter and we were your juniors,” Yahaba starts.

“Oh gross he didn’t compare us did he?” Oikawa asks. “I don’t like when people compare us.”

“He did.”

“UUGGGGHH GROSSSS.”

Suga laughs. “I guess it’s supposed to be flattering,” he says.

“But people always try to pit us against each other. It ruins the whole team dynamic!” Oikawa sighs. “Coach is a dumbass.”

“Oh speaking of Coach,” Iwaizumi grins. “Kyoutani, what’s your new nickname?” Yahaba eagerly turns to his boyfriend snickering. 

Kyoutani’s already scowling face gets even angrier. “ _Bumblebee_.”

Oikawa, who started drinking from his glass, starts coughing out a loud laugh. Suga pats his back to help him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are also cracking up at this, slamming their hands on the table. Kiyoko shakes her head at them with a smile on her face.

“I’m glad I warned everyone we’re really loud,” Watari says, chuckling.

“What’s terrible is that I never noticed that your hairstyle resembles a bee,” Oikawa says, wiping his eyes again. God that’s going to tickle him for days.

“Dude I don’t think any of us did,” Matsukawa says.

Kiyoko shrugs. “It came to mind, but I figured that wasn’t the image he was going for,” she says.

“Hilariously enough he really likes honey candies,” Yahaba says as he gives Kyoutani a peck on the cheek. His smile gets bigger when Kyoutani blushes at the attention. “He’s not gonna say it, but when Coach said that he yelled, “DUMBASS, I ONLY LIKE THE NICKNAME CAPTAIN GAVE ME. CALL ME MAD DOG OR I’M OUT.’” Yahaba tries to make his voice deeper in his impersonation. Kyoutani avoids Oikawa’s side of the table.

“MAD DOG-CHAN!” Oikawa gasps loudly. “YOU LOVE ME! YOU REALLY LOVE ME!”

“FUCK OFF,” Kyoutani growls back.

“Captain loves you Mad Dog-chan~” Oikawa sings.

“You’ll get used to it,” Kiyoko tells Suga. “You look as though you’re stuck with a bunch of preschoolers.”

Suga chuckles. “You mean we aren’t?” He smiles innocently when Oikawa dramatically gasps at the statement.

“Suga I love that you make fun of him,” Yahaba snickers. “Please keep doing that.”

“Yeah, someone has to tease him when we’re not around,” Watari says.

Suga’s innocent smile widens as he says, “ _Oh I tease alright_.” Oikawa’s face reddens.

“OHHHH!” Hanamaki points at Oikawa. “OHHH SUGA! YOU’RE DOING THINGS TO HIM!”

Oikawa covers his face.

“Woah Suga-san, give us deets!” Yahaba says.

“Dude, didn’t know you had it in you,” Matsukawa whistles.

“WE’RE EATING!” Oikawa screeches, still covering his face.

Iwaizumi snickers. “Food hasn’t come yet.”

“Woah even Iwa-san wants to know about your love lives,” Watari says, grinning at Tooru.

“IWA-CHAN YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND.” HE HATES HIS FRIENDS A LOT. ALL OF THEM ARE TERRIBLE.  

Suga chuckles. He’ll spare his boyfriend. For now. “You guys have known each other for a while right?” He asks. Oikawa lets out a breath and uncovers his face. “How come you call Oikawa-san by his first name, but not Iwaizumi-san?”

“I’ve also wondered this,” Kiyoko says.

Hanamaki shrugs. “He’s got a scary face so giving him a cute nickname is the only option,” is his simple answer.

“EXACTLY!” Oikawa stands over the table to give him a high five.

“I tried but the most I can do is Iwa-san.” Yahaba shrugs.

“Yeah same…” Watari says.

Oikawa laughs triumphantly. “As his best friend of almost two decades, I can say his name easily. Poor everyone else!”

Matsukawa rolls his eyes. “Well do it.”

“Haji…Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi lets out a small laugh. “Two decades isn’t enough huh?”

Suga smiles. “It seems like you’re highly respected Iwaizumi-san.”

“I guess…” He shrugs. “I tell them it’s okay to use my first name though. But whatever’s clever.”

Oikawa leans close to Suga’s ear to whisper, “It’s because he makes the best reaction when Kiyoko says it when we’re all together.”

“I can say Hajime pretty easily,” Kiyoko says, momentarily taking off her glasses to clean them. She smiles. “You’re a big blob at the moment, but you’re redder than usual.”

Iwaizumi looks away, frowning. “No I’m not…” He grumbles when the rest of the table grins at his blush. “Everyone shut up.”

“Aw Mom’s getting embarrassed by Dad,” Hanamaki says. He sticks out his tongue when Iwaizumi glares at him.

Suga looks at Kiyoko, incredibly confused. “Dad?”

She puts back on her glasses with a small smile. “They started calling me that when Hajime announced we were dating. Hajime’s a bit of a nag so he’s Mom.” She laughs when her boyfriend pouts at her. “Hey, you’re the one that reminds me to clean my room every month.”

“I can’t believe she’s Dad,” Oikawa huffs. “We’ve been calling Iwa-chan Mom since high school and Kiyoko-chan didn’t play with us! Iwa-chan and I were vice-captain and captain…”   

The conversation dies down when their waiter hands out their food and refills their drinks. As all of Aoba Johsai begins eating, Kiyoko and Suga try their hardest not to leave the table and escape the loud chewing noises.

“It was worse with pancakes…” She whispers in her junior’s ear. Suga would take this as some sort of silver lining if he knew what the hell she was referencing. What does pancakes have to do with anything? Oikawa and Iwaizumi cut off a piece of their burger to pass to each other. Another old habit of theirs.  

Kiyoko lifts the bun of her burger and uses her fork to take off the lettuce and pickles. Iwaizumi covers his sandwich.

“No. not this time Kiyoko,” He says.

She sets them on Iwaizumi’s plate. “Thank you Hajime.”

“Yo,” Hanamaki fails to whisper. “She didn’t eat the green stuff…”

“Dude you’re right…” Matsukawa whispers back.

“…do you think she thinks all green stuff is related to Shrek and she doesn’t eat cause she loves him?” Yahaba asks. Oikawa rocks back and forth in his seat giggling madly in his hands. The first green thing he could think of was Suga’s couch and the idea of a coach being an ogre relative really tickles him.

“You guys!” Suga hushes them.

Kiyoko takes a bite out of her burger. “I’m destined to eat certain foods. Hajime is destined to dispose of the ones I can’t eat,” she answers, covering her mouth. Maybe if she does it, the rest of the table will follow her example.  

“She’s a picky eater,” Iwaizumi rephrases.

“So she does have a weakness…” Yahaba says in complete awe.

Suga chuckles. “She is the youngest in her family after all.”

“Oh yeah,” Watari nods. “Kiyoko’s sucha big presence in our group I forget she has her own family.”

“Suga-chan have you seen Kiyoko-chan’s family?” Oikawa asks, taking a sip of his soda.  

“I’ve only met her brothers. They’re gigantic…” Suga answers.

“I’m the shortest though. My dad is 6’5”, my oldest brother Hideo is 6’3”, and my second older brother Reiji is 6’2”.”she says. “They can’t wait to meet you during summer break, Hajime.” She smiles.

The rest of the table stares at Iwaizumi. His eyes are wide as he imagines this. Even Oikawa is wondering what kind of house Kiyoko’s family lives in… He’s also around 6 feet, but not the rest of his family. Is everything huge in her house???

“Be strong Iwa-san,” Watari pats his shoulder.

“Dude we should buy a drink for him,” Hanamaki says.

“Yeah make it a double…” Matsukawa nods.

“I can buy you platforms for your birthday!” Yahaba says. “I saw some online just the other day!”

“Fight Iwa-chan!” Oikawa reaches behind Kiyoko and Suga to pat the back of his friend’s head.

“Drink milk,” Kyoutani mutters.

Suga chuckles. “They’re really nice. They bend down all the time so they won’t look scary.”

“Kiyoko…” Iwaizumi grits his teeth. “I can grow a bunch before summer break right?”

She pecks his cheek. “I believe in you, but we both know it won’t happen.”

Yahaba clutches his chest. “Fuck, she’s hardcore.” Iwaizumi lets out a heavy sigh.

“Anyway!” Matsukawa quickly changes the subject. “Tooru, I thought of a good nickname for you. You can be Stepdad.”

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches. “Why?”

“You’re like the parents we’re all friends with. So you’re Stepdad,” he answers.

Suga chuckles, covering his mouth because he knows what manners are. “I rather like your first name Oikawa-san. Tooru sounds very cute.”

“You see! That’s why I shouldn’t have a nickname!” Oikawa announces to the group.

“You were literally saying the opposite like five seconds ago,” Yahaba says.

Watari laughs. “Suga-san you have him in the palm of your hand.”

“Oh he would know if he was in the palm of my hand,” Suga says with another innocent smile. Oikawa immediately turns away from the table with a red face as the rest of Aoba Johsai crack up at the table.

“FUCK YEAH!” Hanamaki ruffles Suga’s hair. “I WAS HOPING HE WOULD SAY SOMETHING AND HE DID!”

“Oh man,” Matsukawa laughs. “I’m so glad you didn’t let that one go. That was a good setup.”

Yahaba grins at Oikawa who still can’t deal with the innuendo. “Suga-san, you’re sucha good match for him. He calls himself the Flirty King and he can never take what he dishes out.”

Oikawa grumbles as he goes back to eating. His face gets red again when Suga smiles at him. God, this boy is going to be the end of him one day. As the night went on Oikawa kept checking to see if Suga is having fun. Each time he sees his boyfriend laugh at something someone said, a huge grin spreads on his face.

“Oh, Tooru,” Yahaba says as he stretches in his seat. “We had a surprise planned for you to celebrate your first day of physical therapy.” He takes out his phone, trying to hold back a small smile. 

Oikawa raises his eyebrows at this. “Surprise?” He pouts when he realizes this was said in past tense. “ _Planned_?” Why reference it if it's not happening? 

“We were going to buy you a slice of cake,” Watari explains. “But then we figured you wouldn’t want to eat it and say ‘Mine is better’.” Huh, his team knows him too well. He would have said that.

“We thought of something better,” Kiyoko says, reaching underneath the table and pulls out a box. Yahaba aims his phone at Oikawa when he gets the box.

 “Oh god if it’s a puppy I’m gonna lose my shit,” Oikawa says.

“Oikawa-san it would’ve died in the box, I think,” Suga tells him.

Everyone is silent as Oikawa opens his gift. “The wrapping’s crap. Iwa-chan did this.” He chuckles.

“Fuck off this is an act of kindness,” Iwaizumi mutters. Oikawa doesn’t hear this because he’s too busy screaming at what’s inside.

“YOU GOT ME ONE OF THOSE RETRACTABLE TELESCOPES!” He screams. Yahaba snickers as he takes several pictures of the reaction.

“Yeah because you like looking at stars and stuff!” Hanamaki grins.

“Would you believe it was Mad Dog’s idea?” Matsukawa asks.

Kyoutani flinches when Oikawa sniffs loudly. Oikawa quickly wipes his eyes. All of his friends are the greatest. What did he do to get the best people on the planet in his life? Kyoutani bites his lip. “…keep getting better Captain…” instead of facing Oikawa’s excited expression he decides to hide under the table.

Yahaba shakes his head at him. “I’m getting the dog thing now.”

“I wish you guys told me you were planning this. I don’t have anything to give him,” Suga says.

Oikawa clasps Suga’s hands. “You can! Do you wanna go stargazing tonight? I can show you constellations and I can tell you why aliens exist!” His eyes are big and sparkling like the sky itself. Suga is surprised at first, but laughs at his boyfriend’s antics.

He leans in and kisses him. “Of course, Oikawa-san.” Oikawa blushes, grinning like an idiot.

“I got that on camera,” Yahaba mumbles. “I’m making it my phone wallpaper.”

“Shigeru, that’s creepy,” Watari says.

Yahaba sticks his tongue at him, before looking under the table. “Kentaro, we’re going back to the dorm now. Tooru wants to _stargaze_.” He makes air quotes, winking at his senior.

“That’s what we’re going to do!” He get up to give all of his friends a hug. “You’re all stars in my book.”

HanamakI and Matsukawa groan. “Gross he’s gone sappy on us, we gotta leave,” Matsukawa laughs, when Oikawa hits the back of his head during their hug. “Yo Suga, you better get in on this sappy action too. You’re the guy who’s making him better.”

“Yeah yeah!” Hanamaki grins, practically tackling Suga when he hugs him. Oikawa happily looks on as the rest of his team latches themselves onto his boyfriend. Kiyoko reaches over them to pat Suga's head. After the hugfest, the group leaves the restaurant. Watari digs in his pockets and hands everyone a coupon for his inn (that no one asked for). 

"Your spouse looks great in this picture," Matsukawa replies as he puts the coupon in his pocket. 

Yahaba snickers. "You guys are so perfect for each other." 

"ONE OF THESE DAYS I SWEAR." Watari clenches his fist, inhaling sharply. He sighs and calms down when he faces Suga. "It was nice meeting you Suga-san! Please come by if you want to hang out!" With that he says goodbye and heads inside the inn. 

“See you tomorrow!” Yahaba calls as he and Kyoutani head toward the train station. Kyoutani gives a curt wave.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa throw up peace signs as they jaywalk to their motorcycles. Oikawa has actually ridden with Hanamaki once and he was surprised at how safe he was, but he’ll never get on a motorcycle ever again.   

“I’m hanging out with Kiyoko before coming back,” Iwaizumi says. Kiyoko smiles at Suga and Oikawa as she takes Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Bye bye,” she says, leading her now stuttering boyfriend to her car.

Oikawa’s face hurts from smiling, but he’s not going to stop anytime soon. “Aw man, I don’t have enough hands to hold yours, Suga-chan.” His gift is one and his cane in is in the other. He pouts.

Suga laughs. “I can hold your gift,” he says taking the box from his boyfriend. “Problem solved.” Suga takes Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa is very very happy. “Did you have fun Suga-chan?”

“I did!” Suga answers. “You’re really lively people. I don’t think I’ve laughed that much in a long time.”

“I’m glad! Kiyoko-chan said the same thing when she first met us. Did you guys have a no laughing policy at your high school or something?” He laughs. Suga’s smile falters. “You’re welcome to hang with us anytime. Darn I forgot to tell them to send their number to you. I’ll do that later.” Oikawa looks up at the sky, feeling even better when he sees the stars shining. “Unfortunately high school is a big blur for me since I didn’t make any good life choices, but the parts I do remember always made me laugh since I had all of them behind me.” Granted, Kiyoko wasn’t there but she might as well have been. For someone who’s so mature, she fits in well with them. Suga’s laugh surprises him.

“You’re surprisingly modest, Oikawa-san,” he says. “They care about you because you care about them.”

Oikawa laughs at this. “I guess you’re right.” He winks at Suga. “You care about me too, right?”

Suga gets on his toes to peck Oikawa’s cheek. “Of course. And you care about me?”

“You know I do.” Oikawa grins. “Let’s walk faster so we can stargaze! I don’t want to miss them!”

“Stars can’t run, Oikawa-san. One of your space books have probably said at least once.”

“MEAN SUGA-CHAN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm sure you're wondering--Hey are you off your hiatus? Well for Oikawa's side, yes. I am still haitusing. But on Suga's side of this series we're updating! whoo yeah! I wanted to celebrate 2000 hits and soon to be 100 comments! (course half of them are mine, but whatever) I wanted to give a BIG thank you to all of you guys for reading along and laughing and crying and talking in the comments. It's been a fun ride so far. Again if there are mistakes I apologize...I read this like three times, but i could've missed some things. BUT WHOO THIS IS LONG. And a lot of nice things happened! YAAAAY! I'm a bit tired after this chapter so i'm going to get in bed and play some fire emblem! whoo! Next time: we finally learn Suga's past and the 'hiding our relationship from Daichi' saga begins and the bout of the century Oikawa vs Daichi WILL FINALLY HAPPEN WHOOO PLACE YOUR BETS!


	45. Alien Theory #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you organize a party in space? You plan-et.  
> GET IT! CAUSE CAUSE...PLAN. PLANNING. AND PLANETS ARE IN THE SKY...  
> I'll...i'll be over here.

Chapter 43: Alien Theory #1

“Are you sure you don’t want to see my star maps?” Oikawa asks. “I have star maps, you know.” He has never felt this excited in his entire life. Here he is sitting outside with his _boyfriend_ (who likes his friends) and said boyfriend is _taking an interest in his hobby_. “I should’ve got them when I was getting my glasses…” He starts to get off the bench.

Suga pulls him back down. “No Mr. Busybody, we don’t need them.” He laughs. “Why are you so worried?” He goes back to looking up at the sky through the telescope.

“I want to be impressive!” Oikawa protests. He lets out a small laugh and combs his hand through his hair. “I’ve never done this with anyone before…”

Suga glances at him, grinning. “Not even Iwaizumi-san?”

He chuckles, scooting closer to Suga. “You know what I mean.” A small yelp comes out of Suga when Oikawa nuzzles against his neck. “We do things that I don’t wanna do with Iwa-chan…” Suga lowers the telescope as Oikawa happily starts leaving little pecks leading up to his ear. Oikawa grins. One of his personal beliefs is there is never a bad time to kiss someone.

“I would hope not…” Suga sighs happily. “And I was already impressed when I saw how many books you have on astronomy,” he giggles as he gets several more small kisses across his cheek. “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but what about aliens?”

Oikawa momentarily leans back with a wide grin. “My dear Suga-chan, I never forget the aliens.” He pushes up his glasses to look more scholarly. “My love for aliens is as huge as my sex drive so I won’t go into so many theories at once right now.”

“Alright.” Suga nods. “Quick question before you start—would you sleep with an alien?” Oikawa turns away to cover his laughter. Suga playfully nudges his shoulder. “I’m only asking because you made a comparison to your libido!”

“I know, but you asked so earnestly. It was so adorable.” Oikawa regains his composure and hums to himself as he thinks of an answer. “Would I sleep with an alien? I dunno you _are_ pretty out of this world.” He laughs again when his boyfriend lets out a loud, agonizing groan. “Hey I have to have something to combat your dirty jokes.”

“But at least those can lead to something other than me hating you.”

Oikawa lets out a soft chuckle. He leans close to Suga lowering his eyelids and licking his lips. “Now, now Suga-chan…I bet I could make you go _crazy_ with one of my silly puns…” Suga’s eyes widen. Oikawa breaks his sexy façade. “Sorry that wasn’t as hot as I hoped it would be.”

“No, I’m hot,” Suga blurts out.  

“Woah, that actually worked you up?” Oikawa would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed with himself. He and Suga are too sexually charged for their own good. “Now I’m worried my alien talk is going to make it worse.”

“I survived puberty Oikawa-san, I know how to keep it down.” Suga laughs. “Let’s talk aliens.”

“Okay!” Oikawa claps his hands together with a huge grin on his face. He’s so happy to tell this to someone other than Iwaizumi. “A really simple reason why I believe in aliens is because space is as huge as the deep sea. There’s so many things we don’t know yet, which makes it so exciting!! But one theory I have deals with parallel universes. Imagine a whole set of universes that’s like our own and coexists with ours but we haven’t found it yet. There’s so many storms in space you wouldn’t believe it, Suga-chan.”

“I thought space disappeared when the sun was up.”

“Suga-chan go back to third grade,” is Oikawa’s immediate response. He shakes his head as Suga snickers at him. Thank goodness they’re dating. He can give his boyfriend the space education he so desperately needs. “God, I don’t even know how to move on from that.”

Suga points at Oikawa’s face still laughing. “You look like I just cursed you out or something!” He tries to muffle his laughter behind his hands but fails miserably.

“I FEEL THAT WAY. SPACE DOESN’T _DISAPPEAR_ ,” Oikawa says. “THE SUN IS IN SPACE. WHERE WOULD SPACE _GO_??”

“I’m sorry!” Suga says. “I’m not good at science!”

“This was going to happen anyway since we’re dating, but we’re going to have intense study sessionsWAIT—”

“Ooh is that what we’re going to call our alone time Oikawa-san? _Intense study sessions_?” Suga reaches over and plays with Oikawa’s hair. “Since you’re teaching me do I get to call you _Sensei_?” Oikawa is speechless. Several images pop into his head—none of them rated G (unless the G stands for _Goddamn that’s hot as hell holy shit_ ). Instead of answering Suga’s seductive question, he stands up lets out a loud whoop. Suga snorts. “Oikawa-san?”

“JUST GOTTA WALK THIS OFF, SUGA-CHAN! YEP! GOTTA WALK THE FANTASIES AWAY!” He starts pacing which makes Suga laugh harder. “WHOO NOTHING LIKE FORGETING WHAT SEX IS!” He taps his cane to punctuate this point. “BONER BONER GO AWAY COME AGAIN SOME OTHER DAY!”

“Think about aliens!!” Suga is close to tears from laughing. How is his boyfriend so silly? “Remember the aliens!”

“RIGHT! PARALLEL UNIVERSES!” He eagerly sits back down. They were never going to get through this if this pattern keeps up. “Okay so universes that coexist with us that are possibly separated by lightyears and space storms yadda yadda yadda…” he clears his throat. “I believe that if they don’t exist in our universe they exist in another one. Just like there’s a version of us here, there’s another version of us somewhere else.”

“All parallel universes are opposites?” Suga asks. “That seems easy.”

“Well that’s the easiest way to explain how they work. But yes, they could be opposites.” Oikawa nods. Oh it’s so nice to talk to someone else about something he likes. Maybe Suga can play guitar for him or teach him something about cacti. OR THEY COULD LEARN SOMETHING NEW TOGETHER! THERE’S SO MANY THINGS TO DO WITH A BOYFRIEND!!

“I don’t want aliens to exist then.”

Oikawa stares at Suga, extremely confused. “What?”

“I don’t want aliens to exist,” Suga repeats. “Because in another universe we wouldn’t have met. That sounds lame…”

“No you make a good point,” Oikawa says as he wraps his arm around his boyfriend. “I was actually thinking about that earlier today. If I hadn’t injured myself, I might’ve never met you. Or maybe I would have, but I’m not sure you would like me.”

Suga raises his eyebrow. “How come?”

“Ehh I was a different person then. I mean I was the same, but I didn’t see anything wrong with what I was doing. Overtraining and staying up fooling around with some random guy—I just figured that was the cycle I was meant to live.” Oikawa shrugs. Hm, maybe that’s why Daichi said he uses people. His amazingly ambitious sexual personality was quite well known… “But I’m totally different now! Breaking your kneecap humbles you some,” he adds quickly.

“I’m sure,” Suga says. “I feel like you care about yourself more.”

“I do! I have you and the lovely people who bought my new telescope to thank for that.” Oikawa beams. “When I thought about tryouts, I couldn’t help but feel bittersweet about it. I was there when Shigeru and Kentaro joined Aoba Johsai and I couldn’t wait to see them on my college team.” He sighs, patting his bad knee. “Then I start wondering if I paced myself a bit more how long it would have taken for me to injure myself or would if it would happen in the first place. I might’ve lasted a couple more months maybe. At least to see them play beside me. I can’t help but think they don’t need me anymore…”

“So you would want the universe where you weren’t injured?” Suga asks. Oikawa’s eyes widen. “It’s fine if you say yes.”

Oikawa isn’t sure how to answer this question. “I guess I would like to see how that version of me is doing…” he mumbles.

“That’s understandable,” Suga says. His tone is unreadable and that makes Oikawa extremely nervous. He hates that he wanted to talk about this. Stupid aliens for existing. Stupid him for complaining about his dumb injury. “May I tell you something Oikawa-san? I don’t have an instrument with me so…” he hesitantly takes Oikawa’s hand. “…if you don’t mind…” a small smile spreads on his lips.

Oikawa nods.

“It was nice seeing you with all of your old teammates…I hate that I was a bit envious.” A small hiccup of a laugh comes out of him. “I always wanted that sorta thing. Not to sound creepy, but after we first met I looked you up and read so many of your interviews. Daichi told me you were one of first gay volleyball captains and I couldn’t believe how many people were okay with you.”

The phrase ‘okay with you’ strikes a chord in Oikawa. He gives Suga’s hand an affectionate squeeze.

“I realized I was gay in my last year in middle school. My parents and friends were okay with it; I decided to come out in high school. ‘New year, new me’ sorta thing…” Suga lets out the heaviest sigh Oikawa’s ever heard. It was almost as if he breathed all of the air in his being. “After I joined the volleyball team…someone spread the news about me…and I was outed…” he whispers.

Oikawa tenses. He’s always knew he was one of the luckier people who got off scot-free from something like that. He wants to say something, but he can tell that Suga’s not done. Oikawa bites his lip.

Suga sniffs loudly and reaches up to wipe his eyes. “The third years cornered me. I’m lucky they just screamed at me and messed up my clothes…but they locked me in the broom closet in the gym,” he says, his grip tightening on Oikawa’s hand. “It was so cramped in there…”

Oikawa gasps. _The elevator_. Suga hates small spaces…oh god he’s so stupid. He thought it was because of his injury.

“I’m so sorry, Suga…” He whispers.

“So it would be nice to see how alternate universe Suga is doing. Maybe he’s friends with a lot of people or something,” Suga finishes. “That’s…all I want to say right now.” He looks up at Oikawa with watery eyes and a ghost of a smile. Oikawa wants to find whoever did this to his boyfriend and pummel them to the ground. But violence won’t do anything—if anything it’ll make things worse. Plus the damage is already done. Suga gasps when Oikawa pulls him into a big hug.

That doesn’t mean he can’t try to help Suga patch things up.

“I’m so sorry…” Oikawa repeats. “But now we’re together and we can take on those people and make them run with their tails between their legs. We’ll get the aliens and our alternate selves and 2-ru and 2-shi and Kiyoko and Aoba Johsai and Asahi and Yui and the bros and hell even Daichi—”

Suga chuckles. “You’re naming a lot of people…”

Oikawa pulls away and looks Suga in the eye. “Because you’re not alone, Suga.” He gasps when tears start rolling down Suga’s face. “Suga-chan?? Did I say something wrong?” He barely gets the question out before Suga crashes their lips together.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear that,” Suga says wiping his eyes again. “Oikawa-san, I’m sorry. We forgot the aliens.” He laughs.

To hell with aliens. Oikawa has too many emotions to think about aliens anymore. He’s pissed at the people who bullied Suga and sad that his boyfriend had to deal with this by himself for so long. But he doesn’t know how to describe how he feels about being told all this. He’s beyond overjoyed. A part of him wants to tell Suga he loves him, but they’ve barely been going steady for a week. Even though Suga was able to tell him all of this, he might not be as infatuated as Oikawa is. Oddly enough, Oikawa is fine with that. That means he gets to spend more time with Suga, falling for him again and again.

“Suga-chan, I like your smile the most,” Oikawa says. “I bet no matter which universe we’re in, it’s the prettiest.”

“I didn’t know I was dating Prince Charming,” Suga tries to sound nonchalant, but the huge grin on his face says otherwise.

“You’re not,” Oikawa winks. “I’m the Grand King, Suga-chan.”

“You know I thought you were gonna say something along the lines of ‘princes aren’t real’ or something that was modest.” Suga laughs. “But no you wanted to correct me instead.” He starts putting the telescope back in its gift box.

Oikawa shrugs. “You were the one that gave me a title. I just wanted to let you know the right one.”

“Of course, Sensei~”

“SUGA-CHAN NO I LITERALLY FORGOT ABOUT ALL OF THAT.”

“I can’t wait until you teach more alien stuff, Sensei. You know I love to learn…”

“OH GOD SUGA-CHAN—wait, you want to do more alien talks?” Oikawa asks, completely dumbfounded.

Suga laughs. “Of course. It’s really interesting! Plus you look really cute when you’re excited.” He takes Oikawa’s hand as they start walking back to their apartment.

“Maybe next time I can tell you about Mickey Mouse going to outer space,” Oikawa says, swinging their hands.

“Why would they send him to space?”  

“He was looking for Pluto.”

“ **GODDAMMIT OIKAWA-SAN.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! We're back with another update! (hey cis what happened to those daily updates? I'M SORRY I DECIDED AGAINST IT BECAUSE I UPDATE LIKE 3 TO 5 CHAPTERS AT A TIME SO IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE) and i'm officially calling off my hiatus on this side because i just...missed writing as this silly guy. Suga's fun, but i wanted to write some silly space stuff!!! also side note, most of the space stuff oikawa tells Suga is actually from my astronomy class notes! also woah! we learn of Suga's bullying!! we got a lot more chapters in this chapter so lets move forward!!


	46. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Suga makes three.

Chapter 44: Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Suga

Oikawa checks his hair before taking his obligatory morning selfie featuring his annoyed friend. He sighs. If only Iwaizumi smiled in one of his selfies. “Beggars can’t be choosers,” Oikawa says as they step out the elevator.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Discretion is the better part of valor,” he replies.

“Every man has their faults.” Oikawa brightens when he sees his adorable, wonderful, amazing Suga standing outside of their apartment building. “Good morning, my darling Suga-chan~” He happily greets with a kiss. Then another one. And then another one.

“Oikawa-san…” Suga smiles as he gets kissed again, “I can’t say…hello…to Iwaizumi-san…” he says between kisses.

“You can ignore him—OW” Oikawa glares at his best friend.

“Good morning Iwaizumi-san!” Suga smiles. Oikawa perks up when Suga grabs his hand as they start walking again.

Iwaizumi nods in his direction. “Morning, Suga-san. You can ignore Dummykawa if you want to.” The three of them stop at a crosswalk.

“HEY.” Oikawa huffs.

Suga laughs. “That’s easier said than done, Iwaizumi-san.”

“HEY!” Oikawa doesn’t like this 2 vs 1 situation. “You guys aren’t supposed to be so buddy-buddy!”

“It’s a June thing, Oikawa-san,” Suga says. “We’re more mature so I guess it was bound to happen.” He shrugs.

“Must be tough being a baby,” Iwaizumi replies with a sigh.

Oikawa gasps loudly. “I’M NOT A BABY!”

“Isn’t that what a baby would say?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa grumbles to himself as he pouts behind them. Just because they’re a couple weeks older doesn’t mean anything. He’s the tallest HAHA and the prettiest HAHA—well Suga is a close second. Either way he’s not a baby and they’re doodoo heads.

“I guess there’s nothing I can do about it then…” Suga says. Ack, Oikawa didn’t mean to zone out of the conversation.

“Yeah if I could get them for you, I would.” Iwaizumi shrugs. “I’m not sure I can convince our captain to beg for them either.”

“Beg for what?” Oikawa asks, now highly curious. “Are you guys in a drug ring? This sounds like drug ring talk…”

Suga and Iwaizumi look at each other before grinning at Oikawa.

“How’d you guess Oikawa-san? We’ve been in the organization for a while now, but never knew we were both members until recently,” Suga replies.

Iwaizumi nods. “There’s a big drop off tonight and we’re worried we don’t have enough guns to scare off the police. We’re calling the operation…” he pauses dramatically. Oikawa’s eyes widen fully enthralled. “‘We’re Not in a Drug Ring Dumbass’.” He punches Oikawa’s arm. “WHY WOULD WE TALK ABOUT IT OUT IN THE OPEN?”

“I DUNNO MAYBE YOU WANTED ME TO HELP OR SOMETHING!” Oikawa exclaims. “I was ready to ride or die with you guys!”

“I guess that’s flattering,” Suga says. “But I’m not sure if the three of us would be good in shady situations. Hell I freak out when I see a cockroach in my room…” He shudders at the thought. “They know something I don’t. I’m sure of it…” Oikawa finds this adorable.

“Next time call Iwa-chan, he loves catching bugs,” he says. Iwaizumi eagerly nods, his eyes shining with excitement. “Every summer he loooooves catching beetles.”

He clenches his fist and declares, “I’ll catch a big rhinoceros stag this time…”

“I’ll make sure to remember that. Anywho, I was asking Iwaizumi-san if tryouts were recorded and if he could borrow the tape for me,” Suga replies.

Oikawa cocks his head slightly confused. “Why?” Iwaizumi mutters idiot to himself and shakes his head.

Suga grins. “So you can see Shigeru-kun and Kyoutani-kun, silly.”

“Oh…OH!” He exclaims, swing their hands higher than necessary. “THAT’S SO NICE OF YOU!”

“Wow, your brain went into overdrive to figure that out, huh,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa ignores him. “Unfortunately we’re not allowed to see those recordings. Coach keeps them at his house since we’re allowed to take videos of past games from his office,” he explains. “I was so confused because I didn’t think my problem was that big of deal…” Especially considering Suga’s high school bullying. Him missing his juniors strut their stuff on the court means nothing in comparison.

“It’s a big deal, Oikawa-san!” Suga protests. “You’ve been so nice and caring to me and I wanted to reciprocate in some way.”

Oikawa is surprised at first, but a goofy grin spreads on his face. “Hearing that is enough for me, Suga-chan!” He nudges his friend as they reach the train station. “Iwa-chan, someone cares about my problems.”

“Congrats.” Iwaizumi turns to Suga. “He’s going to brag about this all day.” They step onto the train and get their seats.

“Am not!” That’s a lie. Oikawa’s going to tell everyone. “Which reminds me—let me text everyone to give you their number…” He pulls out his phone and types out a small group text. “My prince will send you too many selfies so get ready for that.”

“I blocked him one time because he sent like ten within like five minutes,” Iwaizumi mutters.

Suga chuckles when he checks his now buzzing phone. “He just sent me one.”

“Mad Dog-chan usually uses Shigeru’s phone. He apparently likes to type like a serial killer so don’t call the police on him,” Oikawa says. “Watacchi will never text you.” Iwaizumi snorts at this. “Makki and Mattsun use each other’s phone so always make sure to ask who you’re talking to. Oh I should tell Kuroo-chan and Bokuto-chan to send their numbers also…”

Suga stares at the stream of text messages popping up on his phone (most are pictures of Yahaba). “You really meant what you said yesterday…” he mumbles.

“Of course I did!” Oikawa beams. “You’re not alone now that we’re together! And if I’m not around then there’s Iwa-chan and if he’s busy sucking off Kiyoko’s face—OW” he rubs the back of his head and glares at Iwaizumi who scowls back. “Anyway I want you to have support! From what you told me, it didn’t sound like you had anyone to talk about… _homo_ sapiens.”

“Get off the train, Shittykawa.”

“Oikawa-san, you’re ruining this sentimental moment.”

“I’m taking that as ‘That was so clever Oikawa! Oikawa-san, you’re so witty!’” Oikawa grins. That’s a good pun and he just thought of that! Oh he’s so good with puns he should go to fancy dinner parties. That’s where you’re punny right? “But anyway I don’t want you to be alone. I can’t protect you from everything, but I’ll make damn sure you’re not by yourself to overcome it.” He can barely finish his cool statement with a dazzling smile since Suga practically pounces him with a hug and several kisses on his face.

Iwaizumi watches the two of them with disinterest. “So what about Daichi?”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “You just had to shit on this moment didn’t you?”

“He has a point…” Suga says. “Plus it isn’t courteous to make out in public and we were very close just then.”

“Mhm,” Iwaizumi nods, “I understand the whole anxious bit, but how long are you going to be quiet about it? I don’t want to be a Nagging Nancy—”

Oikawa snorts. “No one says that.” He’s ignored.

“I’m not pressuring you or anything, but this guy is sneaky and he doesn’t like Daichi so he’ll be inclined to lie forever,” Iwaizumi finishes.

“It’s true.” Oikawa nods.

“He lied to us about his condition for two months.”

“That’s also true.”

“He’s a _not_ a piece of shit.”

“That’s _not_ true—WAIT GODDAMIT IWA-CHAN.”

Suga sighs. “I was thinking about it last night…and I know it has to be soon, but I’m afraid of what might happen. This is harder than coming out to my parents and they knew that from the get go.” He leans against Oikawa, sighing again. “I don’t want you to think I’m hiding you like a mistress or something…”

“Don’t worry, Suga-chan it’s all sunshine and rainbows!” Oikawa wraps his arm around his boyfriend. “Of course now I’m inclined to keep it a secret because the idea of forbidden love really gets me going.”

“Dumbass, stop thinking with your dick. I don’t see how Suga-san can stand—” Iwaizumi cuts himself off when he notices Suga covering his blushing face. “Are you kidding me Suga-san?”

“I’M SORRY! I’M HUMAN TOO IWAIZUMI-SAN!” Suga exclaims, still covering his face. “I bet you have weird fantasies at the wrong time!”

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond. Oikawa and Suga stare at Iwaizumi’s now pink ears. Their stop is announced and Iwaizumi practically runs out the door.

“WAIT IWA-CHAN TELL US! YOU THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!” Oikawa calls after him.

“I’LL FORCE KIYOKO-SEMPAI TO TELL ME IWAIZUMI-SAN!” Suga says. “SHE TELLS ME EVERYTHING!”

“FUCK YOU GUYS!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! Oikawa and his bfs! I always hate in some tv shows and manga and anime where the main couple gets together and the best friend gets tossed to the side. Iwaizumi will not be tossed!! He and Suga will just make fun of Oikawa instead hahaha Also haha you can imagine whatever dirty thought Iwaizumi started thinking about at the end. I didn't really have one in mind when I wrote that line. If you guys thought of one I don't mind hearing it.


	47. Captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two types of captains....

Chapter 45: Captains

“Tooru, you’re tearing up.” Yahaba rolls his eyes. “It’s weird when you’re a proud parent.” Kyoutani nods in agreement.

Oikawa takes another picture of his juniors in their new volleyball uniforms. “I’ve always waited for this moment. Don’t rain on my parade, my prince.” After two more pictures he puts away his phone and gestures for them to come over. “Alright my children,” he starts, patting their shoulders. “It’s your first practice as collegiate players! Just because I’m not there doesn’t mean I’m not gonna kick your asses if you miss a day to fuck around. Mom’s a blabbermouth and Stepdad will know.”

“Damn straight,” Iwaizumi nods. This is probably the only time Oikawa can get away with that insult.

“I thought you said you didn’t want that nickname,” Yahaba says.

“I said it in the heat of the moment,” Oikawa replies. “Shigeru remember that being a good setter means understanding how your teammates think about the ball. Pay attention to how they hit your tosses. It doesn’t matter how great the toss is if the spiker misses.” Yahaba nods. Oikawa turns to Kyoutani. “Kentaro.” Suga’s surprised to see Kyoutani immediately straighten up. “I know you hate working with new people, and you feel weird because you only know two people on the team. But hey, you’re playing a sport and teamwork is like… _everything_. Remember what I taught you to control your anger—count to ten and take a deep breath. If that doesn’t work talk to Shigeru and if that doesn’t work find Iwa-chan. I don’t want to you to almost get expelled again.”

Kyoutani looks at the ground. “…yes Captain…” he answers. Yahaba snickers and pats his back. Iwaizumi grins. Suga’s completely stunned.

Oikawa laughs as he hugs the two of them. “Remember I believe in you!” He pats their shoulders again. His juniors jog over to the volleyball gym with a pep in their step. “Hajime…”

“Uh huh?”

‘Take care of them’ is what he wants to say, but instead he lets out a sigh and slouches. He wants to play with them so bad or at least see them on the court. But he can’t bring himself to get closer to the gym. The sound of his knee hitting the floor comes back to him. His chest starts to tighten. He can’t go back there…something bad will happen again. Iwaizumi gets him out of his thought with a hard slap on the back.

“Don’t worry. I got it,” He says as he heads in.

Oikawa rubs the stinging spot letting out a soft chuckle. “Didn’t have to hit me so hard, asshole…” he grins.

“Aw you care so much!” Suga says coming up beside him. “I bet you’ll be a good parent, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa blushes at this. His first thought was him and Suga being parents. “My hands are full with my team and my nephew. I don’t need any more kids.”

“Suga!” Daichi jogs up to them. His smile is immediately replaced by a frown when he sees Oikawa, but he doesn’t say anything to him. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in a long time!”

Suga laughs. “It’s been two days since I moved out Daichi.”

“But I’m so used to seeing you all the time. You don’t know how many times I went down to the basement before realizing you’re not in there,” he says.

“Isn’t it empty?” Oikawa asks. Daichi frowns again. Oikawa is internally screaming. It was a simple question. Oikawa wonders if Daichi is sexually frustrated and that’s why he’s always angry. He has several toys to lend to him if that’s the case.

“Most of the furniture is still down there,” Suga answers. “It’s now a guest room, right?” He asks this to Daichi.

“Right…” he says. “I don’t know when we’ll have guests though.” Oikawa makes a mental note to relay this to Kuroo. The easiest way to make a move on your crush is at his house, right?

Suga glances at Oikawa and Daichi before blindly checking his watch. “LOOK AT THE TIME. I GOTTA GO TO WORK. THOSE BOOKS WON’T SHELVE THEMSELVES.” Before anyone has the time to stop him, Suga is powerwalking away. Oikawa pouts. There was barely a conversation between him and Daichi with Suga here. Nothing going to happen.

Apparently Daichi wants to be surprising today. “You seem to lurking around Suga a lot lately, Oikawa…”

“Good morning to you too, Dai-chan.” Oikawa smiles pleasantly. “If I’m lurking, you’re guarding.” Hey at least they’re talking.

“For good reason…I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t protect him.”

Oikawa doesn’t think that’s not what a friend is supposed to do in the first place. “Protect him from his neighbor?” He asks. “That’s pushing it don’t you think?”

Daichi doesn’t answer. He crosses his arms and lets out a sigh. “Coach is going to have Yahaba and Kyoutani in the starting line up,” he says, turning his back to Oikawa. “You’re a good captain, Oikawa.”

Oikawa’s eyes are bugging out of their skull. What the fuck??? DAICHI IS COMPLIMENTING HIM? “Uhh…thank you…” He finally says. “Did you have any of your juniors at tryouts?” Oikawa flinches when he hears Daichi laugh. THE FUCK!? HE’S ONLY OKAY WITH VOLLEYBALL TALK?

“You know as well as I do that I’m the worst captain,” he answers with a small wave. Oikawa watches Daichi head inside the gym.

WHAT THE SHIT!? WHO? WHAT? WHY?? THERE ARE SO MANY QUESTIONS.

The buzzing of his phone makes him even more scrambled.

**_ Did my ‘run away so my bfs can talk’ plan work? _ **

_ Bfs is my word AND APPARENTLY IT DID _

**_ WOAH WAIT REALLY? WHAT!? I ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE TO RUN BACK TO STOP YOU TWO FROM KILLING EACH OTHER?? WHAT THE HELL. _ **

_ I DUNNO BUT HE SAID I WAS A GOOD CAPTAIN AND LIKE PRAISED SHIGERU AND MAD DOG-CHAN AND I DON’T EVEN—HE FUCKING LAUGHED. _

**_ EHHHHHHH?????? I MEAN I’M HAPPY BUT I’M AMAZED. CONGRATS. _ **

_ I GUESS??? Wait, did you actually run to the library?  _

**_ Yeah. I wasn’t lying—I actually had work, but I didn’t have to come in this early. And there’s like actual books to put up. _ **

_ Well damn. I got nothing to do until astronomy class… _

**_ Is that right? It’s really empty up here.  _ **

**_ And since I’m putting books back, Saeko-san and Keishin-san have to stay at the front desk.  _ **

**_ Did I mention there’s no one on the third floor?  _ **

_ You did. Are you scared or something?  _

**_ …are you joking?  _ **

_ No? _

**_ I’M TELLING YOU I WANT YOU HERE SO WE CAN MAKE OUT OIKAWA-SAN. I KINDA DON’T ANYMORE SINCE I HAD TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU.  _ **

_ WAIT NO I’M SORRY. I’M STILL CONFUSED BECAUSE OF DAICHI NOOO I WANNA KISS YOU IN THE LIBRARY.  _

_ Hey I thought you said that it’s not polite to make out in a public space. _

**_ I did. _ **

**_ Doesn’t mean I don’t mind breaking rules every now and then ;) _ **

_ OMGOMGOMG I’M SO PISSED I CAN’T RUN GODDAMIT SUGA-CHAN DON’T RILE ME UP YET I DON’T WANT TO HURT MYSELF  _

**_ BE CAREFUL OIKAWA-SAN! WE HAVE TONS OF TIME! MEET ME BY THE Z’S.  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOAH DAICHI!!!! WWOOOAAH!! Haha so i'm a bit worried because when i finished this chapter it was like 12 in the morning and i'm afraid they're might be a glaring mistake and i can't see it yet. (i try to fix the huge errors the next day) so if there is something...i'm sorry. also captain oikawa is the best oikawa...aside from other parts of his personality. and woah what does daichi mean?? HOW COME DAICHI BRINGS MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS?? hahaha in due time friends. in due time. onward to the next chapter!!


	48. Between the shelves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't have my library card, but i love checking you out~
> 
> i'm sorry. i'll just...be over here with my puns.

 

Chapter 46: Between the shelves

“Remember…” Suga sighs as Oikawa kisses down his neck. “No marks…” he whispers.

“Mhm…” Oikawa hums. “And nowhere past the shoulders…” he chuckles against Suga’s skin. Back when they were waiting for Asahi to come by to fix the sink, they realized they needed a ‘no touching’ boundary. This was only because they’re too sexually charged for their own good. Oikawa is actually pretty surprised how happy he is with having this little rule; he knows how to control himself, but he doesn’t want to make Suga uncomfortable if he accidentally does something wrong. “For someone so ticklish at their shoulders, you make it easy for me to get to them,” he says as he pulls down one side of Suga’s oversized shirt to expose his shoulder.

Suga bites his lip as Oikawa’s leaves wet kisses at his ticklish spot. He lets out a small squeak when Oikawa drags his tongue over it. “Oikawa-san…” he mumbles. When Oikawa gazes at him through his thick eyelashes, Suga flushes. “Damn…” Those eyes are going to kill him one day.

“What?” Oikawa snickers.

“Your eyes…” Suga says, bringing Oikawa’s closer to his. They stare at each other. Oikawa flushes, but doesn’t look away. Suga’s eyes are Oikawa’s kryptonite (aside from Suga himself). The dark grey lashes aren’t as thick and long as his, but he finds them charming. Suga’s brown eyes are so dark he can barely make out the pupil. This calms Oikawa for some reason. The small mole makes him smile.  Oikawa’s a bit jealous that he doesn’t have one, but then he wouldn’t be able to see it unless he taped a mirror to his face (which he actually has done, but won’t tell anyone). It fits Suga the best, he thinks. It’s quirky like him.

“Has anyone done this before?” Suga grins. “They say if you stare at someone for a while you become closer to that person.”

“Really?” Oikawa asks. “No one forced eye contact with me before, but I do feel something.” He grins before claiming Suga’s mouth. Suga chuckles in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck. The small aisle they’re in slowly gets filled with heavy breathing and soft moans. Suga’s hands find their way to Oikawa’s hair and start burying themselves in the fluffy locks. “This was a novel idea, Suga-chan,” Oikawa says when they part.

“Leave.”

Oikawa giggles, hugging his boyfriend. “You love my puns, Suga-chan~” He sings. “I don’t want to say this, but I guess you should go back to work.”

Suga sighs. “Yeah…I kinda forgot where I left my cart now.” He laughs walking out of the aisle.

“Ooh was that because of little ol’ me?” Oikawa asks. Suga looks over his shoulder to give him a smirk. “How were you able to bring it up here?” He suddenly remembered Suga’s claustrophobia. He hopes that Suga isn’t have too much trouble because of it.

“Ah well…I roll the cart in, quickly press the button, and run back out,” Suga answers, smiling when they finally happen upon the cart. It’s right next to the study room where they confessed to each other and apparently several Keishin and Saeko make out sessions take place. “Huh, coincidence I left it here,” he says.

“Looks like I’m all you think about.” Oikawa winks at Suga.

“Of course. We’re dating.”

It was a simple statement, but it made Oikawa flush like a school girl anyway. “You were able to ride the elevator that day…” he suddenly realizes.

Suga’s eyes widen. “I DID!” He exclaims before covering his mouth. “I guess I was so focused on telling you how I felt I didn’t think about it.”

“Maybe you should think about me all the time! There’s no telling what you could do!” Oikawa says.

“If I did that I would have to carry my vibrator around and I’m not down for a quickie in the public bathroom,” Suga says this as easily as saying ‘I have two feet’.

“SUGA-CHAN!” Oikawa screeches. He covers his face as Suga snickers at him. “We’re in public!!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Suga is clearly not sorry. “Your reaction is always so cute!”

Oikawa pouts. “To think your mind is deeper in the gutter than mine…” he mutters. “I’m going to let you work so you can walk off your sexual urges, mister.”

Suga winks. “Are you telling this to me or yourself?” He leaves the cart again to follow Oikawa to the elevators. Oikawa answers the question by sticking out his tongue at him. “So I have a silly idea,” Suga says. “After space class, we should get Kuroo and Kiyoko-sempai and Iwaizumi-san and Daichi all together and in a luncheon type activity.”

Oikawa laughs. “That’s a way to put it, but okay.” He presses the button for the elevator. “It’s a good idea to bring Kuroo’s sorry ass since he doesn’t know how to win Daichi over.” Plus someone can distract Daichi so he can flirt with Suga. It’s a win-win!

“Oh you know about Kuroo’s crush too?” Suga asks. “Well he’s pretty obvious so it would be weird if you didn’t.”

“Tell me about it. He practically drools whenever Daichi’s around.” Oikawa nods as he steps inside the elevator. “Goodbye my darling! Don’t miss me too much!” Oikawa blows several kisses.

“I’ll try not to!” Suga clutches his chest with an overdramatic swoon. “It’s like I won’t see you in the next two hours!”

“Heaven forbid!” Oikawa gasps loudly, continuing the act. “It’s like we don’t live across from each other!”

Suga covers his mouth in shock. “Oh good lord whatever shall we do?”

They laugh at their silliness as the elevator doors close. Oikawa knows he has a stupid grin on his face as he leaves the library. But then a thought hits him—

He has nothing to do until his class starts...in two hours.

“Goddammit…” he mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the update!! the fluff never stops. also!! big announcement! THE KIYOKO/IWAIZUMI STORY IS LIVE! WE GOT IT! AAAAH!! Please read it! Next time will be a Suga oriented update along with some more kiyoko chapters. I'm trying to get some sort of pattern going. lets see if i can keep up with it haha. anywho making out in a library! people do this. it's cute here, but when i'm taking books off the shelves at work i can't help but be a bit irritated. cause its like "...dudes...i gotta get the book. YOU'RE RIGHT IN THE WAY OF THE BOOK I NEED TO SEND OFF" also oikawa and suga being silly dudes...its what i live for. prepare for more silliness. next update we're gonna engage in the luncheon type activity! how long can our heroes keep their relationship under wraps?? will kuroo make headway with daichi?? will kuroo spill the beans on oikawa and suga?? haha...see you next update!


	49. The Luncheon Type Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the group of friends partakes in an activity that involves eating and conversing.

Chapter 47: The Luncheon Type Activity

“Where’s Daichi?” Oikawa asks as they step out of the science building. He waves goodbye to his juniors and the ever wonderfully Akaashi who has perfectly sculpted eyebrows (he’s not jealous of this NOT. AT. ALL. Nor is he envious that he doesn’t have several classes with him like his two juniors HE’S FINE WITH THIS). “I thought he would be waiting for you here…”

Suga grins. “Kuroo is actually being proactive and meeting with the rest of us with Daichi,” he answers. “Kiyoko-sempai is waiting for Iwaizumi-san to get out of his class, so we’ll be the first ones to make it to the cafeteria.”

“Oooh are we finding another secret kissing spot? Please say we’re finding another secret kissing spot. It’s like Where’s Waldo except with an actual purpose.” Oikawa desperately wants to hold Suga’s hand, but since he’s not sure where Daichi will pop up he has to keep his hands to himself. He would be lying if he said this wasn’t a slight turn on. Just _slight_.

Suga shushes him. “We aren’t if you’re going to announce it to everybody.” He playfully bumps into him. “You’re loud enough for the two of us though.”

“Who was the one who almost screamed ‘Oikawa-san do that again oh my god~’ behind the science building before astronomy?” Oikawa laughs when Suga elbows his side. Suga’s got the strength of a gorilla but he will not be lose this battle of wits.

“I didn’t squeal like that and it’s your fault for doing the tongue thing,” Suga retorts with a red face.

Oikawa winks. “Hey I’m a sucker for sucking. There’s no body part I don’t mind putting in my mouth.”

“Wow you said that.” Suga laughs. “In public even.”

“I like living on the edge, Suga-chan,” Oikawa replies. “God, I’m gonna be so antsy with Daichi staring me down. You know I like touching you every five seconds.” To prove his point, he bends down to kiss the side of Suga’s mouth. “I’m addicted to you Suga-chan~” He winks.

Suga rolls his eyes, trying to look exasperated but the smile on his face says otherwise. He quickly checks to see if Daichi is anywhere to be seen before standing on his toes to kiss Oikawa back. “We have to power through so this luncheon type activity is a success.” They continue walking, loosely bumping their hands against each other.

“That’s so cute that you use so many extra words to describe something. Stop being cute all the time,” Oikawa says.

“Well stop thinking I’m cute,” Suga replies.

“Then stop doing cute things so I won’t think you’re cute.”

“Stop seeing me do cute things so you won’t think I’m cute.” Suga playfully sticks out his tongue at his boyfriend.

Oikawa grins. “Stop making me look at your cute face so I can stop seeing you do cute things so I can stop thinking you’re cute.”

“Oh my god I’m stopping this now. My mind is hurting.” Suga laughs. Aw…Oikawa kinda wishes that lasted like ten years. Is he the only that loves that sorta thing? Suga reaches for his now vibrating phone. “Hey Daichi…no I’m not lost. I’m actually close to the cafeteria already…”

Oikawa huffs air at his bangs. He can’t help the tiniest twinge of jealousy from hearing his boyfriend laugh at whatever Daichi is saying. When they reach the cafeteria, he quickly checks to see if anyone, namely Daichi, is close by. If he knows Kuroo well enough, he’s probably taking the longest way so he can have as much as time as possible with Daichi. Oikawa looks over to see Suga still talking to Daichi as if they won’t be seeing each other in the next few minutes. He really wanted to get as many Suga-touches before everyone else shows up. Hmm…he needs to find another make out spot before he distracts Suga from his phone call… Oikawa scans the area; he smirks when he spots a bench peeking from behind a row of bushes. It’s still a bit out in the open but there’s no point in living if you’re not living dangerously.

 A small giggle comes out him as he eyes his boyfriend’s ass. Boy does he love being spontaneous.

Suga yelps when he feels Oikawa smack his backside. “NOTHING! THAT WAS NOTHING DAICHI. I UH HIT SOMETHING…” is what he comes up with. He turns to frown at Oikawa but is shocked when he sees Oikawa gazing hungrily at him. Oikawa smirks before leaning down to Suga’s ear.

“I wanted to hear more of those cute sounds of yours before your guard dog comes Suga-chan…” He whispers. “Unless you’re into him hearing everything…I don’t care either way.” He chuckles when he leans back to see his boyfriend’s completely pink face. Oikawa turns Suga toward the semi secluded bench.

“I gotta go.” Suga is already pulling him toward their newfound make out spot. “You’re terrible,” He mutters.

“You’re welcome,” Oikawa laughs. His laugh gets louder when Suga pulls him down on the bench. “Someone’s excited.”

“I wonder how that happened.” Suga rolls his eyes. He looks around, absentmindedly playing with his fingers and biting his lip. “I was excited but now I’m kinda afraid this is a bad idea…” He mumbles. “What if they see us, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa grins. “Who was the one who wanted to have fun in the library this morning?” He nuzzles against Suga’s neck.

“I know but it was bit more secluded….” Suga mumbles.

Oikawa pulls Suga closer so he can continue nuzzling. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I’m fine with being close to you.” He’s surprised with Suga’s fingers slowly drag up his neck to his chin and he’s brought to look Suga in the eye.

“When you say stuff like that…” Suga licks his lips. “I can’t help myself.” If sexy looks could kill, Oikawa would be dead. His face burns when Suga presses his lips against his own. Suga’s hands find their way to Oikawa’s hair, already messing up the 15 minute touch up he did before they went to their astronomy class. Thank God he carries his hair products with him anyway. “I like your hair,” Suga says when they break apart, still ruffling Oikawa’s brown locks.

“I noticed.” Oikawa chuckles. “I like your neck.” He says before leaving a string of kisses on Suga’s neck. He licks around Suga’s Adam’s apple, grinning at the small squeaking noise his boyfriend lets out.

Suga bites his lip. “I noticed…” he says quietly. “This might be…my favorite secret kissing spot…”

“Is that right?” Oikawa asks before kissing him again. “All sunshine and rainbows.”

“You really like that phrase,” Suga says smiling. 

“You know it’s a super genius, Suga-chan.” Oikawa presses their foreheads together. “As much as I like forbidden love stories, I kinda hate that Daichi doesn’t like me.”

“I also kinda hate that.” Suga gives Oikawa a chaste kiss. “Bu that’s why we have to help him see how great he and Kuroo could be.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “Crap.”

“What?”

“Kuroo…still thinks we’re dating.”

Suga is confused at first. When he finally realizes what Oikawa’s saying, he inhales sharply and brings his hands to both sides of Oikawa’s face. “YOU DIDN’T TELL KUROO WE’RE KEEPING THIS QUIET? **YOU HAD TWO HOURS BY YOURSELF!** ”

“I’M SORRY I DIDN’T THINK ABOUT IT!” Oikawa exclaims, waving his arms wildly. “I WAS BORED OUT OF MY MIND AND I THOUGHT HEY I CAN GO TO SLEEP THAT’S LIKE TIME TRAVEL!”

Suga’s left eye twitches. “ _Sleep is like time travel?_ ”

“IT’S FINE! DON’T ME MAD! IT’S ALL SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS!” Oikawa tries to solve the situation by hugging his boyfriend. Suga’s groan is muffled against his chest.

“NO IT’S NOT. IT’S ALL RAIN AND WHATEVER HECK IS OPPOSITE OF A RAINBOW,” Suga’s voice is still muffled. “I’m not mad…just scared...” He looks up at Oikawa. “This was a bad idea…”

“Do you still feel uncomfortable with Daichi knowing you’re dating me?” Oikawa asks.

“I don’t know to feel about it…but I’m scared,” is Suga’s answer.

Oikawa pushes back Suga’s bangs to kiss his forehead. “Then keeping it on the down low is what we’re going to do. If I’m honest I would like to be with you a bit longer before he kills me. He totally will when he finds out we’re together.” He laughs bitterly.

“Oikawa-san…how can you still like me?”

“Well I can tell you’re really wound up about all this—you’re holding on to me so tight that you’re pinching me.” Suga quickly removes his hands. Oikawa chuckles. “Plus I get where you’re coming from. It’s hard to tell your best friend who loves you that you’re dating someone else—” Oikawa cuts himself off. HE DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT. HE’S STILL NOT SURE IF SUGA KNOWS THAT DAICHI IS CLEARLY IN LOVE WITH HIM.

“It’s fine, Oikawa-san…I know,” Suga’s voice is low. “I’ve known for years. I can’t bring myself to say otherwise because it’ll ruin him…I’m the first guy he’s liked since he came out…”

Jesus Christ…this is a pickle they’re in…but life isn’t worth living if you’re not living dangerously. 

They freeze when they hear the familiar voices of their friends. Oikawa a bit happy to hear Iwaizumi and Kiyoko along with Daichi and Kuroo. Maybe those two stopped that blabbermouth of a cat from spilling anything. Their eyes widen when they hear footsteps coming toward them.

“Fuckfuckfuck…” Oikawa hisses as he fixes Suga’s clothes.

“Dammit Oikawa-san, why does your hair have to be so intricately styled?” Suga whispers as he tries to make Oikawa’s hair less ruffled. “Why does it have to look hot when I mess it up?”

“No stop accidentally flirting. Think cool. Be cool.” Oikawa jerks his hands away when he hears the footsteps stop behind them. “AND THAT’S WHY PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS ARE THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT.” Suga makes him turn around. Oikawa sighs when he sees Iwaizumi with his usual frown.  

“That’s convincing,” is all Iwaizumi says. Oikawa ignores the sarcasm and takes that comment as a compliment.

“Reeeaaalll cool Oikawa-san.” Suga rolls his eyes. “Ice cold, even.”

“Suga-chan, work with me.” Oikawa pouts. That was the only thing he could think of at that moment. “Don’t give me the  _cold shoulder_ –WAIT DON’T LEAVE ME.”

“Iwaizumi-san did you hear something?” Suga asks, following Iwaizumi toward the rest of the group. 

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Nope.”

“YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN. THAT WAS REALLY GOOD.” Oikawa pouts when his BF’s walk away. Well this gives him ample time to get his hair back in place and mentally prepared for whatever fuckfest this ‘luncheon type activity’ is going to become. He and Kuroo are a terrible combination because they cause allllll kinds of shit. Using his phone as a makeshift mirror he fluffs his hair back to its original amazingness. He gets up and heads over to the group, digging in his bag for his hairspray. “The star has arrived!” He announces his entrance, spraying his hair.

Kiyoko turns away to cover her snort. Daichi rolls his eyes.  

“Way to destroy the ozone layer Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Thought you cared for space.”

Oikawa winks at his friend. “If you were smart you would know they’re repairing it, Iwa-chan—OW THEY ACTUALLY ARE THOUGH.” He rubs his arm.

“I’m going to head inside cause I’m hungry as ssshiiiiiizz~” Kuroo pats his stomach. “Daichi what are you getting?”

Daichi shrugs. “I dunno. Suga what are you having?” Kuroo pouts. Oikawa would drop to his knees in exasperation if it screw up his knee. Suga looks as though he wants to disappear.

Kiyoko sighs. “Hajime…I’m irritated that I decided to make lunch for the two of us,” She says, holding up her huge bento box. Oikawa figures that 90% of it is for his friend’s huge ass appetite.

“I was just about to say how happy I am we don’t have to deal with this.” He grabs his girlfriend’s hand. “Kiyoko and I are going to grab a table. You four…don’t die.” He happily leads his girlfriend away. Kiyoko looks back at them. IS SHE POUTING? IS SHE THAT NOSY?

Daichi laughs. “Those two are so funny together.”

Oikawa and Suga tense up when they hear Kuroo speak.“Yeah like Su—”

“HAHA YEAH THAT’S A FUNNY JOKE KUROO,” Oikawa laughs loudly. “WOW THAT WAS SO FUNNY.” He walks quickly to the cafeteria.

“What the hell I didn’t even finish,” Kuroo says.

“Yeah, I wanted to hear the joke,” Daichi replies.

Suga forces on a smile. “What’s funny is how slow we’re getting food. Iwaizumi-san might be done before we even get inside.” Niiiice boyfriend. Way to change the flow of the convo!! Oikawa shows his appreciation by opening the door him. Granted he had to be polite and keep it open for Kuroo and Daichi but whatever.

Oikawa is the first to reach the table Kiyoko and Iwaizumi secured. Just as Suga predicted, Iwaizumi was on his third and last bento box his girlfriend made for him. Kiyoko perks up when she adverts her attention away from her loud smacking boyfriend.

“Has anything happened?” She asks, her eyes wide with excitement.

“Kiyoko I don’t know when you became the gossiping type.” Oikawa bites into his meat bun. “Iwa-chan has tainted you.”

“Before I hung out with you guys I never dealt with silly drama like this,” She says. “I always say what I mean so nothing crazy happens.” Oikawa thinks that because of how direct she is, Kiyoko might have started drama without trying to. “Ah, they’re coming over. Hajime, the show’s about to start! Hajime I haven’t been this excited since I graduated!” She shakes his arm.

Iwaizumi stacks his three bento up. “I’m glad I’m high on that list…” he mutters.

“You are. I thought that was a given so I didn’t say it.” Kiyoko grins when Iwaizumi looks away with a red face grumbling incoherently.

Kuroo flinches when he sees Kiyoko bright smile. “YO MY ANIMAL INSTINCTS ARE GOING OFF. WHY IS SHE SMILING?” He sits next to Oikawa as far away from Kiyoko as possible.

“Tetsurou, I can be happy if I want to. You’re the main reason why I feel this way,” Kiyoko says moving her things to allow Suga to sit beside her. Oikawa pouts at this. Daichi sits in the last open spot at their circle table which happens to be right between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Neither of them are happy about this. Suga slyly gives him an apologetic smile. Kiyoko is the only one ecstatic about this. She lets out a giggle which surprises everyone.

“Kiyoko-sempai I hate to agree with Kuroo, but you’re making me a tiny bit nervous,” Daichi says, biting into one of his riceballs.

“What? You love agreeing with me!” Kuroo says. Now that Oikawa is sitting next to him, he sees what’s written on Kuroo’s shirt: MAN MEAT. Oikawa notices that Suga has also just read it and snickers when his boyfriend keeps his head down to keep himself from laughing.

“Kuroo you said that a movie is the perfect spot for a date and I still can’t see how,” Daichi replies. Oikawa forces himself not to say, ‘Didn’t you try to ask Suga out to a movie date? A couple days ago’ but realizes that he wasn’t supposed to hear that.

“It’s dark and you can make fun of the movie and you make out in the back row!” Kuroo explains. “It’s perfect!”

Suga covers his mouth when he asks, “Why were you talking about dating spots?” Oikawa sees Daichi flush at this question. Kuroo sighs.

“It was just something that came up…” he mumbles. “Course I guess I gave you two some ideas, huh?” He grins at Suga.

“YEP. IWAZUMI-SAN AND KIYOKO-SEMPAI SHOULD TOTALLY GO TO A MOVIE!” Suga turns his attention to his senior, silently pleading for help.

Kiyoko thinks about this. “You know we actually haven’t seen a movie together in a long time…” She tells this to Iwaizumi.

“Well yeah, there’s too many fucking kids,” Iwaizumi says. “We usually hang out and watch stuff on Netflix.”

Oikawa snorts. “Are you saying that you only watch kid’s movies?” He knew they preferred that genre the most but he hoped they had actual taste. _Especially_ Kiyoko. He guesses he can’t judge a book by its cover.

“They always have happy endings,” Kiyoko answers. “But we don’t care to go out too much.”

Iwaizumi nods. “As long as we’re in the same room we’re fine.”

“Wow…that’s so mature,” Suga says.

Kiyoko shrugs. “We’re out of the honeymoon phase.” Iwaizumi snorts loudly. Oikawa and Suga twitch at this. She’s having too much fun with this.

Kuroo pushes his tray away and stretches. “Looks like we’re the only single people at the table Daichi—OW SHIT” Oikawa may have pressed his cane on Kuroo’s foot. Maybe not. Depends on who asks. 

Oikawa smiles pleasantly at his friend. “What are you saying Kuroo-chan? _There’s two other people that are single at this table.”_

Suga forces out a laugh. “YEP. BOY DO I ENJOY PARTAKING IN ACTIVITIES BY MYSELF.”

“Kuroo are you okay?” Daichi asks, glancing under the table. “Did someone step on your foot?”

Oikawa happily answers for him. “He’s swell Dai-chan! Karma’s getting him back for wearing the tackiest shirt in existence!” He winks. Daichi surprises him by being momentarily speechless. Huh…wonder what he’s thinking about.

Iwaizumi wants to be somewhere else. “Shittykawa always complains about being single,” he mutters. Oikawa mentally thanks his friend. “Which reminds me—you still owe me three sodas.” Oikawa mentally curses out his friend.

Kuroo’s brow furrows in confusion. “Wait what? But he told me that he’s dating—OW”

“Kuroo are you sure you’re okay?” Daichi asks, now highly alarmed.  

Kuroo lets out a heavy sigh as he reaches down to rub his now throbbing foot. “I’m fine. Oikawa keeps hitting me with his cane.”

“It was an accident,” Oikawa replies.  

“Your cane accidentally _jabbed my foot_?”

Oikawa shrugs. “It has a mind of its own.”

Suga clears his throat. “Maybe we should stop talking about dating? It’s kinda weird isn’t it?” His eye twitches when Kuroo, for some strange reason, starts talking again. How is he unable to take a hint?  

“Well yeah you’re with—OW GODDAMIT. FUCK YOU OIKAWA YOU’RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE!”

Oikawa raises his hands above the table in an act of surrender. “I swear I’m not! No one can see me do anything therefore nothing is happening.”

“What kind of logic is that…?” Suga accidentally slips out.

“The kind that comes out of my mouth before I think about it,” Oikawa admits.

Kiyoko tries to muffle her snickering. “Why am I not recording this?”

Iwaizumi lightly hits her head. “Don’t. This is too embarrassing.”

Daichi is extremely confused. Of course Oikawa feels like this is always how he is. “What’s embarrassing?” He asks.

Iwaizumi sighs. “ _Life.”_

Suga perks up. Finally a good cue to change the conversation. “That’s a good board game!” Hopefully this will make this whole situation normal.  “We should play that sometime.”

“Speaking of board games, we need to have another Scrabble match, Suga,” Daichi says with a wide grin.

Oikawa smirks at Suga. “Of course you play Scrabble. That’s why you’re so good at word play.”

“Tooru,” Kiyoko warns.

“I MEAN THAT IN THE MOST PLATONIC WAY POSSIBLE,” he quickly rephrases. It’s not like he hasn’t been flirting in front of Daichi before. Suga chuckles at him.

Iwaizumi continues the conversation, “You don’t seem like the Scrabble type, Daichi. I would take you for a Battleships kinda guy.”

Daichi shrugs. “Suga really likes it so I grew into liking it too.” He smiles at his friend. Kuroo sighs.

“Kuroo are you good at Scrabble? You could play with Daichi!” Suga suggests. Oikawa nods in agreement. Nice one Suga. Way to set up a potential date. Of course he doesn’t see how fun a Scrabble date could be…

“No way, Scrabble sucks,” is Kuroo’s immediate answer.  Oikawa almost hits his foot again with his cane. THIS FUCKING IDIOT. HOW CAN HE NOT SEE THAT THIS WAS A CLEAR SET UP FOR HIM TO BE ALONE WITH DAICHI?? “I don’t even know that many words,” he says. WHO CARES?

Daichi laughs. “It can be really fun with the right people, Kuroo. You should come over and play sometime.” Oikawa and Suga let out a sigh of relief. Daichi may not be completely clueless after all. “I was the same way until I realized that I could use farm stuff to rack up points.”

“Oh dude you’re right! Farm stuff _counts_ as words!!” Kuroo says, eyes wide with excitement. “Count me in then.” Oikawa is concerned that this is their solution to this problem.  

“Iwaizumi, you and Kiyoko-sempai can come too.” Daichi gasps. “Oh we can make this a big thing!”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I know if I say no I’m going anyway.” He gestures to his overly excited girlfriend to prove his point.

Kiyoko nods. “I will bring a snack!” She says happily.

Oikawa hums to himself. “I wonder if I’ll get invited to this little get together?” He glances at Suga, who smiles back.

“Oikawa-san, do you want to play with us?” Suga asks. They both know he’s going, but hearing Suga ask still makes Oikawa giddy.

Of course Daichi has to shit on his parade because that’s the only thing he’s good for. “Do you even care for board games?” he asks. “It might be too slow for you.” Kuroo snorts.

“Oh please, Dai-chan—”

“ _Sawamura_.”

Oikawa doesn’t miss a beat. “ _Sawamura-chan_ , when it comes to playing I don’t care if it’s slow or fast— _I’ll enjoy it_.” He directs the last part to his boyfriend because he’s reached his limit of not flirting with him. Kiyoko fails to keep her laughter inside.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Iwaizumi blurts out.

“Your mind is forever in the gutter isn’t it?” Daichi frowns at him.

Oikawa shrugs. “Hey tell that to Man Meat over here.” He points at Kuroo.

Kuroo gasps loudly, eyes widening. “…that’s actually a really cool nickname. Someone call me—”

“Stop,” Iwaizumi mutters.

Suga, who is happy that everyone’s attention is focused somewhere else, calms himself down before speaking again. “I’ll take your answer as a yes, Oikawa-san.” He grins. “I can’t wait to _beat you_ Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa’s mouth drops. HE KNEW SUGA WAS GOING TO GET HIM BACK BUT HE DIDN’T THINK IT WOULD HAPPEN SO QUICKLY. JEEZ  HIS BOYFRIEND IS RELENTLESS. Oikawa can’t even try to respond to that. Kuroo snickers and gives Suga a high five.

Daichi’s eyes narrow. “…I feel like something’s going on…” Everyone at the table straightens up. Oikawa’s eyes are practically bugging out of his skull. Crap, he should’ve powered through a bit more. He should’ve kept his big mouth shut—“Oh! I forgot to get something to drink!” He gets up and heads back to the cafeteria. The rest of the table watches him, completely silent.

Oikawa is the first to break the silence. “I’m actually angry he’s _that_ oblivious.”

“Okay cool I thought I was the only one.” Iwaizumi lets out a breath.

“But that’s cute about him! He’s so dumb! Adorably stupid!” Kuroo swoons. “ALSO ARE YOU GUYS LYING?”

 “We’re keeping it under wraps for personal reasons! We’re not lying!” Suga protests, cowering under Kuroo’s glare.

“YOU’RE NOT TRUTHING.”

“Yeah because you totally told Kuroo your feelings for him.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “You had three years to truth things out.”

“Stop using a noun as a verb,” Iwaizumi says.

Suga covers his face. “Kuroo, please don’t be mad. It’s my fault that this is happening and…”

Kiyoko pats Suga’s head. “Tetsurou, Suga-kun is trying to become a stronger person. He’s not comfortable with sharing his and Tooru's relationship with Daichi-kun just yet. Please respect his wishes for now.”   

Kuroo huffs. “…fine. But only because Shimizu scares me.”

Kiyoko smiles brightly. “As I should.”

“You’re fired up today…” Iwaizumi mumbles. “You must’ve stayed up studying.”

She chuckles. “You know me too well, Hajime.”

Oikawa stands up to stretch his bad knee. “Plus you get to go to Daichi’s house for the first time! It’s gonna be oodles of fun.” He winces when raises his bad leg slightly. Sitting down for that long messed him up a bit.  

“Is your knee alright?” Oikawa flinches when he hears Daichi’s concerned voice behind him. The rest of the table is surprised by the worried look on his face. Daichi realizes that all of the attention is on him and awkwardly sips his soda. “Nothing wrong with asking, right?”

“Uh no…” Oikawa answers. Even though he thinks Daichi should be asking himself that—he’s the one that started all of this animosity in the first place. “I’m fine. I sat down too long is all.”

Daichi nods at this and faces the rest of the group. “I was thinking we could all play Friday around 7:00 if that’s cool with everyone.”

“I’ll have Hana cover my shift for me,” Kiyoko answers.

“That’s fine by me,” Kuroo says. “Is your Jesus friend playing with too?” It takes a moment for Oikawa to realize that Kuroo is referring to Asahi. Now that he mentions it…they do look similar…

“Probably not. Asahi makes fun of me and Suga whenever we play it,” Daichi answers. “Speaking of players, we have more than four…”

“We can ignore the 4 players max rule,” Suga says. “But we’re odd if Asahi decides to play. We need to make it even…”

“Bokuto’s working this Friday,” Kuroo replies. “And I highly doubt Kenma or Akaashi would come. Someone has to watch the birds and cats.”

“Your house sounds like a train wreck,” Oikawa says.

Kuroo slumps in his seat. “ _It is_ …”  

“Oikawa-san do you know of anyone else?” Suga asks. “I don’t know anyone else aside from you guys and I don’t think my coworkers care to be around our age group.”

Oikawa leans on his cane as he thinks about this. He’s pretty sure the rest of Aoba Johsai will be busy… “I guess I can ask someone at work today.”

Suga claps his hands. “Then it’s settled!” He eagerly turns to Daichi. “DAICHI WE FINALLY GOING TO PLAY SCRABBLE WITH FRIENDS THAT’S NOT ASAHI!”

“I KNOW! WE FINALLY GOT PEOPLE TO PLAY WITH US!” The two of them start chatting excitedly about the upcoming board game party.

“…I feel like we did them a favor instead of you…” Oikawa mumbles to Kuroo.

He nods. “I’m telling ya…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HAPPY 2700 HITS! I was busy writing the chapters for the huuuge update for this story and suga's side when i noticed the hit count! THANKS GUYS! YOU'RE ALL COOL (especially for powering through all of those typos. they'll get fixed when i get off vacation i hope)!!! Whenever i hear--er read that you like the series it warms my heart. I always get this big panic that no one will like the chapters i update and then i'm surprised to hear all of your kind words. Really, I am very thankful to see your wonderful comments. Alrighty! Let's talk about this hella long chapter! There's so many things happening we got kissing spots and awkwardness and woah another outing with this group??? Let me tell you the Scrabble Party... a lot of things are going to go down. Haha I'm curious if you can guess who will be Oikawa's plus one. It might be kinda easy to guess though. Anyway! I'm gonna end my note here! Thanks again everyone for enjoying this silly series of mine. It wouldn't have gotten so big without all of your support!!! (There's actually going to be one more part that I'll upload soon--because the plot bug has bitten me something fierce--which heehee I'm curious if anyone can guess who's the star(s) of it!) Next update Oikawa finds his plus one for the scrabble party, Suga buys a teen mag, and Oikawa has to find a way to sneak out of Suga's apartment while Daichi comes over!! Seeeee you all then!


	50. I Need a Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's guest is sure to make this party even better or...worse?

Chapter 48: I Need a Plus One

“Hey Noisemaker!” Tanaka greets. Oikawa has the urge to skip work today but he enjoys getting a paycheck.

Nishinoya grins. “Kissing some guy in a dark room? Classy Oikawa.” Oikawa isn’t sure if his eyes are playing tricks on him, but was Nishinoya _blushing_ then. Oikawa’s tired of people doing surprising things. First Daichi and now his short manager?

“I forgot you have… _a relative_ ,” he mutters. “Small question: do either of you have anything to do Friday? I’m asking out of politeness. I don’t actually want you there.”

“WHAT THE HELL WHY EVEN ASK US IF YOU DON’T WANT US?” Tanaka yells, almost jumping over the counter to further intimidate Oikawa.

“AND WE’RE BUSY! WE’RE HELPING NEE-SAN UNDERSTAND PARENTING!” Nishinoya announces.

“YEAH!” Tanaka agrees. 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “Nee-san?”

“My sister. We’re gonna be uncles!” Tanaka says, grinning at Nishinoya.

Oikawa scrunches his face in pure disgust. “ _But I’m an uncle…_ ”

“Oikawa, there can be more uncles in the world. You probably have one,” Tanaka tells him. 

“But I’m the only hot uncle.” He ends the conversation with a flick of his hair and heads to the timeclock to punch himself in, ignoring the angry screams from his coworkers.

“Honeybunches!” Futakuchi looks up from his manga.

“Hello Tooru-kun!” Yui smiles as she ties on her apron. “I was wondering who was making those two so excited.”

Oikawa punches himself in and starts putting his things away. “Yui-chan you’re as perky as always!” He smiles brightly at her.

“What about me babycakes?” Futakuchi slides his chair beside Oikawa. “Am I perky?”

“Wow we still have such a huge vermin problem in here!” Oikawa continues his conversation with Yui, who shakes her head at his silliness. “I hope Kiyoko can tell her boss to do something about it.”

“Tooru-kun, you know he loves whatever you say to him,” She says.

“She’s right, my little lovedove,” Futakuchi says, winking up at Oikawa. Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches. Lovedove is a new one. Futakuchi chuckles. Crap. Oikawa didn’t mean to react to that because now he actually has to interact with the annoyance. A sigh comes out of him; he might as well be entertaining.

“ _Kutchi-chan~_ ” Oikawa beckons him to stand up since he can’t lean down that far without feeling pain. “ _Someone like you is busy Friday night huh? You have to do so many things because you’re such a busy boy, hm?_ ” He wraps his arms around the now stutter boy, fluttering his eyelashes.

Futakuchi’s face is completely red. “Y..YES. I’M SO BUSY OH MY GOD I’M SO BUSY.”

Oikawa smirks. “Too bad. You can’t come with me to a party.” He lets go of Futakuchi, who’s completely dumbfounded.

Yui claps. “You’re like a magic trick Tooru-kun!”

“Wait what?” Futakuchi asks, trying to keep his composure. “YOU TRICKED ME AGAIN.”

“I did no such thing. You said yourself you were busy so I can’t invite you.” Oikawa shrugs. “No take backs, Kutchi-chan~” He sings as he leaves the break room. Yui follows him; her light giggle making him smile. She’s literally every single happy puppy on the planet formed into a human being.

“So you’re doing something Friday?” She asks.

“I am, but Suga’s worked up over having an odd number in the group. He asked me to find someone to come with me but I don’t know that many people.” Oikawa pulls out his stool and plops himself by the register. His back itches when he feels someone watching him. He turns behind him to see Aone staring down at him. Oikawa waves. Aone waves back and points at Oikawa’s knee. Oikawa gives him a thumbs up. Aone points toward the break room where Futakuchi’s aggravated bawling can be heard. Oikawa gives him a thumbs down. Aone nods and walks to the back room.

Yui smiles at the silent conversation they had. “What are you guys doing?” She props her elbows on the counter.

“We’re going to play Scrabble because he and Dai-chan are complete nerds. Everyone knows that the best board game is Clue.” Oikawa crosses his arms.

“I like Monopoly myself. That little dog token is so cute…” She says. “So…are you going to be in Daichi’s house?” She starts playing with her hair, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah.” He gasps, clapping his hands. “OH YEAH YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH DAICHI! YOU’RE PERFECT!”

Yui laughs lightly, still playing with her hair. “Uh yeah…”

“Unless you’re busy?” Oikawa cocks his head to the side. He never knew Yui could look so uncomfortable. 

“Uh no I’m free,” she answers. “I want to go…” He’s not sure what his coworker is thinking about, but he gets the feeling that she’s set her mind on coming along. “Friday?” She looks up again, with a cheery smile.

“Yeah. At seven.”

“I’ll be there! Don’t worry about telling Suga—I’ll do it,” She laughs, quickly pulling out her phone and tapping away.

Oikawa lets out a sigh of relief. Finding a guest was a whole lot easier than he thought it would be! Granted he forced several people not to come but that’s not what matters. He can’t wait for Yui and Daichi to have their huge reunion. He bets Suga would totally love that! Seeing a happy Suga is the best because he’s a bajillion times cuter than usual.

He can’t wait for Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm updating with two chapters! I'm leaving for my vacay tomorrow so it'll be a while until we get updated. And I don't have any room in my luggage for my computer so I can't edit old chapters either siigh. Oh well! It gives everyone (even me haha) a chance to reread the entire story!! yaaay! So in this chapter we have Yui as the surprise guest! Hahaha I bet it was fairly easy to guess that it would be her. Yeah everything's going to be awesome with her there...right? Haha let's go to the next part of the update!!


	51. Teen Mags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly questions and thoughtful realizations.

Chapter 49: Teen Mags

“Heeeeey favoriteee” Oikawa yawns when Suga opens his apartment door.

Suga laughs as Oikawa envelops him in a huge hug. “Awww hard day at the coffee shop?”

“I hate serving people….” Oikawa mumbles, pulling his boyfriend closer. “I kept thinking about you my entire shift and now I’m here and I’m so happy.” He kisses Suga.

Suga grins. “You’re really honest when you’re tired.” He snickers when Oikawa lets himself in, still hugging Suga. They awkwardly shut the door and hobble over to the green couch. “I have a treat for you!” He untangles himself from his boyfriend’s long limbs and walks to his bedroom.

“You mean you’re not my treat?” Oikawa asks through another yawn.

“You’re really gunning for me with this extreme honesty,” Suga says when he comes back. “Nothing hotter than being truthful.”

They’re silent as the irony of that statement settles in the room. Suga slouches with a heavy sigh.

“No!” Oikawa whines. “Don’t think about it!” He lazily holds out his arms and waves for Suga to sit next to him. Suga gasps as he’s pulled into Oikawa’s lap. Oikawa starts smothering his boyfriend with as much affection as possible. “What’s my treat? I’m not sure need it anymore since I got you where I want you~” He chuckles deep in in his throat, pressing their lips together. He feels Suga smile in their kiss.

“I can’t tell if you’re sleepy or drunk.” Suga laughs. He sits up in his boyfriend’s lap. Since Oikawa has him sitting sideways Suga’s able to stretch his legs on the couch

“It’s hard to distinguish those two emotions, but I’m sober.”

“So I bought a teen magazine today.” Suga holds up his purchase, _Teenybopper_ , for Oikawa to see.

“Wow…never thought I would see that after my sister grew up…” Oikawa grins. “Are we going to talk about boybands or something? Oh my god I hope they still put those huge posters in them.”

Suga starts flipping to a certain page. “I dunno. I steer clear of these because they’re stupid.” They both laugh. “But I saw they had some little quiz thing—here it is! ‘Questions to Ask Your New Boyfriend!’. And I thought, ‘hey I got one of those now’ and here we are.”

“Here we are indeed. Oh hey!” Oikawa’s eyes widen. “OH HEY! SUGA-CHAN!”

“Hahaha, what?”

“THIS FRIDAY WE’LL BE A WEEK OLD.”

“Oh you’re right!” Suga beams. “We should do something!”

“We should!” Oikawa thinks for a moment, brow furrowing in deep thought. “I…got nothing.”

Suga chuckles. “It’s fine. We still have time. Ready for new boyfriend questions?” He starts scanning the page.

“Shoot.”

“What is your favorite color?”

Oikawa snorts. He already feels thirteen again. “Light blue. Well, I like all pastel colors, but light blue especially.”

“Wow, did you go to Aoba Johsai for that reason?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

“I’m taking that as a yes, Oikawa-san.” Suga laughs at his boyfriend’s pout.

“What’s yours Suga-chan? If it’s not green I’m gonna be confused why you bought a green ass couch,” Oikawa replies. It’s not that he hates it…he’s unsure why it exists.  

Suga gasps, covering his mouth in mock surprise. “Oikawa-san, are you insulting my taste in furniture?” He grins. “I know it’s a bit… _loud_ in color, but I really like green. Reminds me of my kids.” He gestures to the several cacti sitting around the room. “I’ve been thinking about buying some more, but I don’t know when.”

“Can I come?” Oikawa leans his head back and closes his eyes.

“Of course. Uhmmm do you like hot or cool weather?” Suga asks. “I don’t particularly care either way.”

“Mmm…I can’t say I have a preference either. I can find so many problems with both. I hate being hot and I hate being cold…” Oikawa answers. “I guess from a clothing standpoint…I like them both.” Having the best sense in clothing is one of his best traits. Aside from being funny, sexy, smart, athletic, having wonderful hair, and modesty. He’s very humble.

“Oh if we’re thinking that way then I like summer better. I hate being in layers,”

“You’re the kid that always gets sick during winter season, aren’t you?” Oikawa chuckles.

“ _Yes…_ ” Suga hums as he looks through the questions. “Some of these are kinda dumb…I mean I recognize this is for a different age group, but even my teen self finds these questions dumb. Who would ask someone what their favorite day of the week is?” He grins when Oikawa’s loud laugh fills the room.

“It’s not like you can ask what’s your favorite club or something when you’re twelve,” Oikawa replies.

“I know but you have to admit it’s ridiculous.” Suga turns the page in the magazine and looks for a better question.

“If I had to answer though I guess Monday and Friday.”

“I get Friday, but why **_Monday_**?” The extremely disturbed look on Suga’s face makes Oikawa chuckle. “Monday sucks. You can’t sleep in.”

“Well back in high school our off days were Mondays. Of course I was still practicing my ass off because I’m a dummy.” His laugh isn’t as happy as it was before. Suga purses his lips in a thin line. Oikawa quickly changes the subject. “Plus Monday is Iwa-chan’s and Kiyoko’s date night and it’s so fun seeing them dress up.”  

“I cannot imagine Iwaizumi-san in like semi-formal clothes,” Suga says. “I feel like if he wore a tux he would wear tennis shoes with it or something.”

“Don’t hold your breath—they have a legit date like once a month. I forget where they went but I figured it was super ritzy since he asked me to buy clothes for him.”

“I bet that was hilarious.”

“Fuck no.” Oikawa leans his head back again, chuckling. Suga momentarily closes the magazine. “I did so much work—like we shopped the whole day! And then in the end he didn’t buy anything and fucking wore the same goddamn button down shirt he wears whenever he has to look presentable. Kiyoko found it ‘charming’.”

Suga is thoroughly enjoying this story. “Did he say why?”

“He said and I quote, ‘You dress too nice’. To this day I still don’t know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.”

“I think he meant what you showed him wasn’t his style, Oikawa-san.” Suga laughs, leaning against his boyfriend. “Maybe I should come along next shopping trip.”

“That’ll be nice. Then we can have fun in the dressing room.” He snickers when Suga swats him with the magazine. “I’m kidding…partially.”

Suga rolls his eyes. “The goal would be to find something nice for Iwaizumi-san to impress Senpai. It’s really cute when she’s actually caught off guard. Her eyes get all wide and she can never finish any of her sentences. She really likes surprises.”

“I have no idea when they’ll go out again. They spend most of their date nights at our place.”

“Playing video games?”

“ _Yes_.”

“HAHA WAIT A SECOND—WAS LAST MONDAY HAHAHAHA AT NICHOME _THEIR DATE_??”

“ ** _YES._** ”

Suga kicks his feet as he cackles. “THAT’S SO GOOD. HAHAHA THAT’S REALLY GOOD.” It takes several minutes for Suga to calm down. Oikawa finds himself grinning at his boyfriend. He bets that whenever Suga laughs a child is born or something. “That really made my day.”

“Yep, those two are something else,” Oikawa says.  He starts playing with Suga’s shirt sleeve, his face starting to turn pink. “Do you…uh…want to do that?”

“What, play video games at a nightclub? I’m down if you are.”

“Nono, I mean…have a date night…” He covers his face. “I’M UNSURE WHY I’M EMBARRASSED.”

Suga chuckles. “Because you’re asking me out on a date.”

“WE MADE OUT LIKE SEVERAL TIMES ALREADY.”

“And you’re finally asking me out on a date!” Suga uncovers Oikawa’s face. “I’m down for date night!”

“You’re down for a lot of things, Suga-chan…”

“Give me a couple weeks and I’ll be down on you.” Suga winks.  

“SUGA-CHAN DON’T.”

“You make it too easy.” Suga snickers. “So when should we go out? I’m free every night, really.”

Oikawa hums to himself as he thinks about this. “I can probably get off Wednesday. I’ll just have work…the entire weekend…” He grumbles the last part. “But I’ll do it for you, my darling uh potato.”

“Darling potato? I’m flattered.”

“Suga-chan I couldn’t think of a cute sounding food fast enough. Cut me some slack,” Oikawa replies before sticking out his tongue. “So Wednesday is fine?”

“Wednesday’s perfect.” Suga chuckles when he gets kissed several times. “You wanna do one last question?”

“Give it to me—don’t you dare.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything…” Suga says innocently. “Uhh the last question is have you done something that you regret? Surprisingly deep for a teen mag.”

“Well you have those cliché relationships with the good two shoes and the rebel,” Oikawa says. Some would say he has several things he regrets: breaking his kneecap, not listening to his friends to take breaks, not getting composure over said injury with his parents… He tries to think of one that won’t bum him out too much. “Uh I did something bad during one of my one night stands,” he finally answers. “Well I guess one could say being so promiscuous during my high school years is bad…”

Suga shrugs. “We’re all horny.”

“Yeah Mr. I’ll Go Down on You.” Oikawa grins. “For the life of me I can’t remember who the guy was but he asked me why I kept sleeping with people. Like he thought I was doing it to help people come out or something.”

“What did you say?”

“I laughed in his face.” Oikawa leans back and stares at the ceiling. “I’m not a fan of being seen as a hero or whatever. Also I thought it was super naive of him to think I was like the Robin Hood of Fucking.”

“…I really want that on a t-shirt…” Suga mumbles.

Oikawa snorts. “Text Makki and Mattsun. They literally made a whole line of graphic shirts with the dumb shit me and the rest of Seijou say.”

“…at one point in your life…did you say the phrase ‘Nutterbutter Motherfucker’?” Suga asks slowly, his eyes narrowing.

“Probably. I say a _lot_ of stupid stuff.” Oikawa shrugs. “But yeah I told him I had sex because I liked it, not because some people were stuck in the closet. And like I was known for having an open back door so there was no like…love if that makes sense.”

“You literally had sex because you could have it is what you’re saying?” Suga asks, tosses the magazine on the coffee table.

“Yeah. I dunno he was so like… _new_ to everything I didn’t want him to think of me in a good light.”

Suga looks Oikawa in the eye with a small frown. “You really didn’t like yourself back then did you?”

Oikawa feels his chest tighten. “Uhh no…” He mumbles. “Not really…” He starts to look away, but Suga grabs his face and forces him to keep eye contact.

“I’m sorry you felt that way,” Suga says. “But like you told me, you’re not alone Oikawa-san.” He presses his lips against Oikawa’s and Oikawa is completely blown away. He’s pretty sure he’s waaaay into the love zone with Suga. Granted he could feel this way because this is his first boyfriend but he doesn’t care. “I can’t believe you ripped that guy into piece though!” Suga chuckles when they part. “A polite no would’ve sufficed.”

“I still feel bad about it! If I could apologize I would. I’m not sure it would make things better though,” Oikawa replies. “You have to answer now.”

Suga blows air at his bangs. “I hate that I started hiding things from Daichi. He’s my closest friend and I feel like I’m like terrible for not telling the truth.” He fiddles with his fingers. “I’ve been mulling it over before you came by, but I think I should tell him everything.”

“You sure?” Oikawa asks, hugging Suga tighter.

Suga nods. “I don’t think I can move forward in our relationship until I settle things with him first.” He looks up at Oikawa, biting his lip. “I’ll tell him Friday if that’s okay.”

“Wouldn’t that ruin the whole party?”

“Uhh it shouldn’t?” Suga shrugs. “I mean, yes it will but I’ll tell him when I help him clean up his house so he can time to settle. That’s not a dick move right?”

“I dunno. I’m a dick too so I don’t know how nice people solve problems,” Oikawa answers. He did hide his leg condition for two months after all.

“Well I was thinking if he saw how happy you made me he’ll be a little bit okay,” Suga says. “That’s not dicky right?”

“Uhh that sounds kinda dicky. Kinda like ‘look at me with my boyfriend that I hid from you for a week and we’re making out at your Scrabble party’. You know?”

Suga frowns. “We’re not gonna make out—I have to win.”

“You’re going to tell Daichi we’re dating, that everyone _except him_ knew our relationship, and on top of that you’re going to win the game?”

“Auuugh, it’s frustrating because we’re playing my favorite game! It’s my favorite game, Oikawa-san! And I want Daichi to like seeing the two of us together! I have a lot of goals!” Suga ruffles his hair in agitation. “No matter what I do I look a dick.”

“Don’t worry my little SugaWuga.” Oikawa covers his boyfriend’s face in small kisses. “We’ll be dicks together!”

“Yaaaay…” Suga sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the update! I didn't update as much as I wanted to (there was another spinoff i wanted to announce to you guys but oh well that'll have to wait until i come back.) I'll make this a/n short because i have to make sure i packed everything haha but woah! Our couple is getting to know each other fairly well! And geez they've made some not so good decisions huh? And dude wednesday date night is gonna be the best! i can't wait to write that chapter! And geez Suga what a time to say you're dating someone..that'll totally go over well. haha welp I'll see you guys in like...a week! AND OH WAIT I REALIZED WE HIT 50 CHAPTERS WITH THIS UPDATE! YAAAAY! Thanks so much everyone for your nice words and overall good-ness haha. I'll see you guys next update!!


	52. Sleeping Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa watches Suga sleep.

Chapter 50: Sleeping Suga

Oikawa doesn’t remember when he fell asleep but he does know what woke him up—Suga’s snoring. It’s not as terrible as it could be (like his older sister) which makes Oikawa very happy. Dare he say that it’s another thing to add to the ‘Why My Boyfriend is the Cutest in the World’ list? Suga is happily curled in Oikawa’s lap with his arms loosely wrapped around his torso. Oikawa wishes he could take a picture of this, but he fears that he might wake up his Sleepy Beauty. Heh, Suga would totally hit him for calling him that out loud. Oikawa musters enough courage to brush Suga’s hair out the way to clearly see his face. Suga’s eyebrows twitch at the motion, but he doesn’t wake up; his lips are slightly parted. Oikawa smiles.

“You sound like some little animal…” He whispers. “That was supposed to sound cute but I kinda messed it up—I should think of an animal to call you.” He thinks to himself. No small animals come to mind. Why is he so bad with animal names?? He can’t think of different dog breeds other than Labradors and now he can’t think of any other small animal aside from mice. “Whatever. You didn’t hear that. You’re cute as hell Sugawara Koushi…I wish you heard that.” He chuckles at his silliness.

Suga’s hold on his waist tightens for a moment before loosening again. Oikawa wonders what his boyfriend is dreaming about. Does Suga even have dreams? Oikawa remembers the dream he woke up from was completely different than his usual grim ones. It was night time and the stars were twinkling closer than they would naturally. He and Suga were sitting on a hill. Suga was saying something to him, smiling when Oikawa laughed at whatever he said. Then there was a shooting star flying above them and he woke up when Suga grabbed his hand. Oikawa tries not to giggle loudly as he remembers this. He hasn’t felt this giddy in a while.

“My bad dream is gone, Suga-chan…I don’t usually wake up smiling but I did this time…” Oikawa whispers. He covers his mouth when a small chuckle comes out of him. “I like you a lot…” his smile falters. “I hope you like me as much as I like you.” He fights the urge to start nuzzling. He really likes nuzzling. Suga’s skin is soft and Oikawa loves when his boyfriend chuckles in his ear when he leaves little pecks by his ear. Suga has several ticklish spots and Oikawa is determined to find all of them.

Suga’s nose twitches when he lets out a huge yawn. His brow furrows at the light in the room and he slowly blinks his eyes open. He yawns again—a much smaller one this time—scooting closer to Oikawa as he possibly can. Suga hum to himself as he hugs him tighter again. He slowly looks up to meet Oikawa’s warm gaze; his lips slowly spread to a small grin.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Oikawa says back, wrapping his arms around Suga with a soft chuckle. “You snore.” He kisses Suga’s forehead.

Suga snickers. “You sleep like a dead person. I had to check if you were still with me when you fell asleep.”

“Well, when I’m with you I never feel more alive, Suga-chan~”

“Pfft, thanks Hallmark card.”

“Mean Suga-chan! I’m not being nice to you anymore.” Oikawa sticks out his tongue.

Suga leans up to kiss his jaw. “Ooh~ You’re gonna be bad instead?” He grins at the stuttering mess Oikawa has become.

“S…SUGA-CHAN WE’RE NOT A WEEK OLD YET.”

“Be bad for me Sensei~”

“SUGA-CHAN YOU’RE KILLING ME.”

Suga’s laugh fills the room and completely envelops Oikawa’s ears. Even though he is extremely embarrassed, there’s no other place he would rather be right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACCCCKKK! HAPPY OIKAWA DAY! YAAAY FOR THIS SON OF A GUN! WHOO! I have 4 wonderful chapters to upload for you all. I was going to take a small break since i'm still tired (i got back from my vacation yesterday and i'm still pooped!) but i realized today is Oikawa's birthday and it would be sacrilege if i didn't update today. Get ready for some fluff and some uhhh slightly mature things!! The rating for this story is going to change soon because of some thoughts our main characters has haha. In this chapter though we get some hardcore fluff. beware you might get sick from the sweetness. onward to the next chapter!!


	53. Between the Shelves 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' steamy in the library once again.

Chapter 51: Between the Shelves 2

“Fancy meeting you here.” Suga grins when Oikawa steps out of the elevator. “If I didn’t know any better I would think you come here just to see little ol’ me.”

“Says the guy who texted ‘Oikawa-san I’m so needy I wanna make out in the library again cause you’re the hottest~’,” Oikawa whines out. He laughs when Suga swats at him.

“That’s not what I said and you know it,” Suga says, trying to hide his smile. He’s failing. “The whole keeping everything quiet until Friday thing is stressing me out and hilariously enough you’re my favorite stress reliever.”

“Hey that’s not as sexy as my version, but I get what you mean. Thank God we have to take notes in class or we’d be too stressed from covering our asses because of Kuroo _AND_ Bokuto,” Oikawa sighs loudly. Suga hugs him. Oikawa pats his head.  

“I can’t wait until everything is out in the open…” Suga mumbles. “Even though I’m really unsure what’s going to happen afterward.”

“You’re positive you wanna do this?” Oikawa asks. “There’s no rush you know.”

Suga shakes his head before looking up at him. “I really want to. I owe it to you, Daichi, and Kuroo.”

“I get me and Daichi but why Kuroo?”

“I told him I would help him out with his love life. Keeping us secret doesn’t make me look very trustworthy nor does it help him get closer to Daichi.”

“Huh,” is all Oikawa says. He never really thought about it that way, but that makes sense. He frowns. He’s still not convinced. While he’s happy that Suga wants to do this for him he doesn’t want to look like he forced him into anything.

“Don’t worry Pouty Face,” Suga says, chuckling. Hey Pouty Face is a bit much isn’t it? Oikawa doesn’t think he pouts _that_ much. “I want to do this for me too. I can’t hide behind people anymore. That’s why I’m in this weird situation now with my best friend. I don’t want to do the same thing to you.” Suga beams. “I have to learn to stand on my own two feet, right?”

Oikawa can’t say no to that. “Alright, if you’re sure. Your decisiveness is very attractive Sugawara Koushi.” He winks.

“Thank you. An attractive person’s been rubbing off on me.”

“Aww Suga-chan…”

“I might be rubbing on him soon.”

Oikawa’s face immediately reddens. “SUGA-CHAN,” he hisses.

Suga grins. “That one wasn’t even that good. Let’s smooch before the blondes realize I’m only up here to goof off with you.” He starts pulling his red faced boyfriend toward some of the more secluded shelves.

“And you said you weren’t needy…” Oikawa whispers. “How am I going to put up with you, SugaWuga?” He’s led to the Z shelves again. He’s slightly surprised there are actual books that start with Z. Maybe he should read books more often.

“Look in the mirror wise guy,” Suga whispers back. When they’re in the middle of the small aisle, he turns around with a smirk on his face. “Who was the one that was distracted all through history by these, hm?” He points to his mouth. Because Suga is the devil in disguise, he licks his lips slowly for good measure. He’s slightly surprised when Oikawa lets out a low chuckle.

“You’re not winning this time, Suga-chan~” He trails his finger up Suga’s neck toward his bottom lip. Suga’s breath hitches. Oikawa chuckles again, raising Suga’s chin so he can graze his teeth on his neck.

“O…Oikawa-san…” Suga forces out. He’s clinging to Oikawa’s shirt. When Oikawa starts kissing by his ear, Suga squirms letting out a small noise.

“Hm?” Oikawa hums next to Suga’s ear. He grins when he feels his boyfriend shudder at the noise. Voice kink, huh? “Were you trying to tell me something Suga-chan?” He asks softly. Suga shakes his head. “Aww you want me to stop?” He chuckles when Suga shakes his head again. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered, Suga-chan~” He says before gently biting Suga’s earlobe.

Suga lets out another small noise to Oikawa’s delight. He buries his face in Oikawa’s shirt, his face reddening. Oikawa is quick to raise his chin up again. “You’re mean…” Suga mumbles, looking to the side.

Oikawa pecks the side of his mouth. “How so?”

“You can’t do all of this…and not kiss me…” He says, biting his lip when Oikawa starts leaving kisses down his neck.

“Aw did I forget to do that?” Oikawa asks between kisses. “There’s a way to get what you want, you know…” He grins when he hears a small whine from his boyfriend.

“You’re awful…” Suga whispers.

“That’s not it~”

“P…please…”

“You’re close.” Oikawa’s shocked when Suga grabs his hair and jerks his head to face his. Suga’s cheeks are still flushed, but there’s a smirk on his face.

“ _Kiss me Oikawa-san._ ”

That’s exactly what Oikawa wanted. The hair tug was a surprise (one that Oikawa is very happy about) and Oikawa rewards his boyfriend not only with a heated kiss, but his little tongue trick that Suga loves. Suga practically melts at the action, his hands momentarily losing their grip on his shirt. It’s several minutes in their makeout session that Oikawa realizes that they both forgot they were in public; they’re both pretty loud right now.

“Is someone there?”

The two of them almost fall over at the sudden question. They hold each other tightly, waiting for whoever the hell it is to move away. They’re both trying to calm down their ragged breathing. Oikawa wishes for the person to go away. He hopes the world would grant him this small wish.

“Hello?”

Suga and Oikawa stiffen. They recognize that voice. Oikawa mentally flips off the world.

“When the fuck did Daichi start reading?” Oikawa whispers. Suga starts pushing him to the other side of the aisle.

“I dunno just hide!” He hisses back. Oikawa looks around. Hide where?? He inwardly curses when he hears the footsteps get closer. Suga’s able to fix his hair and clothes before jogging out the aisle to meet up with his friend. “Daichi!” Suga calls out softly. “You scared the shit out of me!” Yeah seriously. Oikawa realizes that Suga is blocking Daichi from walking past the aisle he’s stuck in. Oikawa mentally cheers for his smart boyfriend that’s really hot when he orders him around and grabs his hair and HOLD ON LIBIDO DAICHI’S STILL HERE CALM YOURSELF.

“Sorry! I thought I heard something!” Daichi chuckles. “Are you working or something?”

“Uh yeah I am.” Suga nods quickly. That isn’t necessarily a lie. He is at work, but he’s just not…doing it. “And I didn’t hear anything.” Oikawa quickly forces down a small laugh.

“Really? It sounded like there was a couple or something up here.”

Suga runs a hand through his hair. “Pffft, don’t be silly! Who would make out up here? No one would do that!”

Oikawa hears Daichi laugh. “I guess you’re right. It is kinda tacky.” Wow Daichi didn’t ask for your opinion.

Suga frowns. “To each his own Daichi.”

“Why do you sound offended?” He asks.

Suga forces out an awkward laugh. “I’m not! Just playing Devil’s Advocate!” He slyly glances at Oikawa as he continues playing with his bangs. Oikawa gives him a thumbs up. “Were you uh…searching for something?” Suga asks.

“I was looking for you actually. Your coworkers said you might be up here ‘with a -100% chance of working’,” Daichi answers.  

Suga’s eyebrow twitches. So they did notice he’s gone…

“There’s gonna be a match on today and I wanted to watch it with you at your place!” Daichi continues. Oikawa can’t see him, but he can hear the excitement in Daichi’s voice. “It’s been a while since we watched the national team play so…” he trails off.

“Uh…”

“I guess you’re busy again, huh?” Daichi’s quiet question shocks both Oikawa and Suga. “You’ve been kinda elusive lately but you have your own life so I shouldn’t worry too much about it, right?” Oikawa suddenly feels a bit guilty. The past few days he has been hogging Suga. Even though he dislikes Daichi he can’t help that he’s Suga’s best friend.

Suga bites his lip and fiddle his fingers. “It has been a while since we’ve hung out, huh?” He asks before smiling. “Let’s hang out today! We can buy snacks and stuff too.”

Oikawa feels a bit better when he hears this but at the same time he feels weird that he can’t be there. He doesn’t mean this in a controlling sort of way. It’s one thing if he doesn’t have to be there, but the fact that it’s better he’s not around Daichi ticks him off. Why the fuck does Daichi hate him so much? If he remembers correctly, Suga and Daichi (and Kiyoko for that matter) all went to Karasuno. Hmmm…their volleyball team isn’t easy for him to remember—they weren’t anything special. Seijou beat them several times…maybe that’s why Daichi hates him? He was the captain of Karasuno at the time. But Daichi told him that he was a terrible captain during high school…UGGH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING. WHY DOES DAICHI HAVE SO MANY SECRETS?? He flinches when he feels a poke to his stomach.

“It’s okay, he’s gone now,” Suga whispers. “I guess you already heard our plans, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you want to watch with us?”

Oikawa sighs. “No, I’ll sit this one out. I don’t want to make things weirder than it needs to be. Plus it sounds like he really wants to hang out with his friend.”

“Yeah…” Suga nods. “Maybe he’ll learn to like you when we finds out about us and then I can hang out with my bfs too.”

“You hang out with us, just in separate places.”

Suga pouts. “You know what I mean. I want you guys in the same room. It was fun hanging out with you and Iwaizumi-san.”

“Well we’ll see what happens won’t we?” Oikawa hugs his boyfriend. “I’m gonna go so you can be a cute librarian.” He leans down to give him a quick kiss. Suga follows him to the elevators silently, holding his hand. As they wait for the elevator, Suga leans against Oikawa. Oikawa feels Suga’s thumb rub against his knuckles. “Don’t look so down SugaWuga. Everything will work itself out.” He grins before kissing him again.

Suga nods and begrudgingly lets go of Oikawa’s hand when the elevator opens. He waves, laughing at the silly face Oikawa gives him as the doors close.

Now alone, Oikawa sighs heavily. If only there was some way to get Daichi to change his mind about him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a pain to write mainly because I wasn't sure how to write the next chapter. I had about three different drafts and I scratched all of them. We were going to go a bit angsty but i decided against it because i feel like you kinda sorta get the picture of how awkward this love triangle is in this chapter. Also nicknames! Oikawa is the type to use several and Suga is slowly doing the same thing heehee. And woah things get kinda heated between Oikawa and Suga. I guess I can warn some people that I already started writing some practice sex scenes for these two (for those who may not be down for that kinda thing i'll make sure to mark them so you can skip over them when they happen) on my vacation so..hehe...can't wait for that. lol it'll probably be like chapter 100 when we reach that point. the pace will get faster i swear!!! anywho onward to the next chapter!!


	54. ASMR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ASMR is barely used.

Chapter 52: ASMR

“Woah you look awful.” Suga stands aside to let Oikawa in his apartment.

“You’re so sweet, Suga-chan…” Oikawa yawns. “But you’re right…I’m super tired now that we’re selling the Sakura themed drinks. _Everyone loves them_.” He looks at the coffee table filled with snacks. “Ooh party time…” He yawns again.

Suga chuckles. “Yeah I might’ve gone a bit overboard with snacks, but Daichi can reeeally go to town when he’s watching a game.”

“How much time do we have until he’s here?” Oikawa asks, hugging Suga from behind.

“He’s got another thirty minutes until he gets off work. I already have a timer set so we won’t get screwed over. Apparently his job is very close by whatever it is.” He answers awkwardly shuffling to his bedroom.

“You don’t know where he works?”

“Nah, he’s oddly tight lipped about it,” Suga says. Oikawa is highly annoyed that Daichi enjoys keeping secrets. Granted, he’s the one keeping his relationship a secret so he has no room to talk. He laughs when Oikawa eagerly gets in his bed. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy, Oikawa-san.” He watches Oikawa cover his face at the compliment. “You’re adorable Oikawa-san!!” Suga says louder. Oikawa rolls on his side to hide his embarrassment. Suga laughs again, happily crawling over his boyfriend to lay down to next to him. “Hey Pouty Face.”

“Hi SugaWuga.” Oikawa uncovers his face to show his huge grin. “I’ll try not to fall asleep again.”

“I don’t mind. I know those kinds of jobs are super tiresome,” Suga says. “Are you the type that can fall asleep easily, Oikawa-san?”

“Mmm…not really. Sometimes I have to read to go to sleep, but then I stay up because my space books are super interesting.”

“I’m the same way. It takes me forever to fall asleep.” Suga smiles. “Yesterday was an exception. You were a good pillow.”

“I’m glad I’m good for something.” Oikawa laughs.

“But I found a cool way to fall asleep recently! Have you heard of ASMR?”

Oikawa shakes his head.

“You know those cds people buy of ocean sounds or rain or something? It’s kinda like that but people are making the noises and sometimes they’re whispering.” Suga props on his elbows to search for some videos on his phone. “I’m out like a light after a couple minutes of it.”

“I love how you sound like an infomercial right now.”

Suga turns to him with his eyes wide with excitement. “I would totally sell this if I could! It’s really good!” He digs in his pants pocket to find his earbuds and connects them to his phone. “Listen to this one—she’s one of my favorites.”

Oikawa chuckles as he puts in the earbuds. “Last time someone asked me to listen to something it was bl-scene. I hope this is just as enjoyable.” He closes his eyes and waits for the video to start. When it does, his eyes immediately fly open.

Suga snickers. “How is it?” His laugh gets louder when Oikawa twitches.

“This is really weird—AH MY BACK’S TINGLING. I’M FEELING TINGLES.” Oikawa starts rolling from side to side, whining. “SUGA-CHAN MY NECK’S TINGLING TOO OH MY GOD SHE KEEPS WHISPERING TO MY LEFT EAR.”

“That means it’s working!” Suga laughs, stopping the video. “Some people think it’s kinda sexual. I mean there are like the adult ones, but I really like the regular videos.”

Oikawa quickly takes off the earbuds. “Yeah I can see how it can be seen that way.” A small thought pops in his head. “Is that where your voice kink comes from?”

Suga’s face flushes. “Maybe…” he mumbles. “I didn’t know I had one until earlier…” He bites his lip as Oikawa sits up with a smirk.

“Really~” Oikawa asks, blowing air in Suga’s ear. Suga squeezes his eyes shut. “As much as I love you teasing me, I like seeing you this way Suga-chan~” He purrs. Suga shudders.

“W..what about you?” Suga asks.

Oikawa hums against Suga’s ear. “What about me?” He gasps when Suga crawls on top of him, his eyes darker than usual.

“You like being ordered around,” Suga states, running both of his hands through Oikawa’s hair. He smirks when he leans down to whisper in Oikawa’s ear, “ _You’ve been waiting for someone to dominate you haven’t you?_ ”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. He clings onto Suga’s torso. His spine tingles when Suga chuckles. Suga runs a hand through his hair again before grabbing a fistful, forcing Oikawa to look at him. Oikawa’s face burns from the sinful look Suga’s giving him before it breaks into a silly smile.

“I’m bad at this,” Suga laughs.

Oikawa tries to regain some sort of composure. “Noooo you’re not. I was literally about to beg just then.” He buries his face in Suga’s chest. “I’m so glad you stopped because I would probably have to use your bathroom for a super long time…” His voice is mumbled by Suga’s shirt.

“Really?” Suga ruffles Oikawa’s hair. “I guess whenever we do have sex I gotta study up on that sorta thing.” He chuckles. “Where’d that side of you come from anyhow?”

Oikawa looks up at Suga. His face is now a faint pink instead of the bright red it was before. “I dunno to be honest. I know during my sexapades in high school I had to be the ‘dominant’ one most of the time.”

“Cause you’re a giant?”

Oikawa laughs. “That’s could be it.”     

“Does that mean I conquered the giant?” Suga asks, leaning down to kiss Oikawa.

Oikawa grins. “Seems like it.” Suga pushes him on his back when they kiss. Oikawa doesn’t know how this boy does it, but he’s able to get him flustered way more than the average guy. How was Suga able to live this long without having several boyfriends?? WHO WOULD NOT DATE SUGAWARA KOUSHI AKA THE BEST PERSON ALIVE???

The knock on the door kills the mood entirely. Suga immediately sits up, his eyes wide.

“I forgot to start the timer…” he whispers.

“De ja vu’s a bitch” Oikawa mutters.

Suga covers his face. “We’re so screwed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our main couple can't get a break can they? Or rather they could if they were more attentive haha. And because i've been writing several future mature scenes, i figured 'hey why not showcase some of their kinks as like a teaser or something' and thus this chapter was born. In the actual show I liked that Suga had a dominating presence on the court when he was switched in because you didn't know what he was gonna do and i wanted to give him this surprise dominating side! yay! Oikawa on the other hand...I like the idea of him wanting something different in his sex life idk. i had like a huge explanation in my head but I'm slowly forgetting it hahah. let's go to the last chapter of the update!!


	55. So I’m stuck in Suga’s bedroom…(kinda NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is reason this story is now rated M.

Chapter 53: So I’m stuck in Suga’s bedroom…

_I’m waiting for the punchline._

_ Uhhh soooo Daichi and Suga made plans to have bf time (best friend not boyfriend because I’m the boyfriend) _

_I assumed that dumbass._

_ AND I ONLY CAME BY AFTER WORK SO I CAN HAVE SOME BF TIME WITH SUGA AND THEN WE STARTED MAKING OUT AND HE FORGOT TO SET HIS TIMER SO I COULD LEAVE BEFORE DAICHI CAME BY AND I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE. DAICHI’S WATCHING A VOLLEYBALL GAME WITH HIM. _

_Wait let me get this straight. You went to Suga-san’s place, both of you knowing that Daichi was coming over and hates your guts, start sucking on each other’s faces and because you’re both good at making bad decisions you’re stuck in his bedroom while they watch the national team volleyball game?_

_ YES. THAT’S WHAT’S HAPPENING.  _

_ IWA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU ANSWER BACK.  _

_Hello Tooru. This is Kiyoko. Hajime’s laughing really loudly right now._

_ THAT FUCKER. And hi Kiyoko. Please tell me you’re at our place and not yours. _

_Today’s your lucky day Tooru. Hajime and I are right next door._

_ THANK GOD. YOU CAN DISTRACT DAICHI FOR ME SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE.  _

_Unfortunately we’re not doing that anytime soon. We’re watching Zootopia and Judy Hopps just said every carnivore will go feral for no reason. We’re at the critical emotional climax._

_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME??? _

_YOU’RE SUCHA FUCKING IDIOT SHITTYKAWA. OH MY GOD I HAVEN’T LAUGHED THAT HARD IN SO LONG._

_This is Hajime again._

_ I FUCKING KNOW YOU’RE BACK IWA-CHAN. HELP ME OUT. TURN OFF YOUR GODDAMN FURRY MOVIE.  _

_Are you kidding? Kiyoko’s been really excited to see this and she finally got a chance to buy the dvd. I’m not taking her happiness away._

_ Wow I would say you’re a good boyfriend if YOU WERENT SUCHA HUGE ASSHOLE FOR LEAVING ME HERE IN SUGA-CHAN’S BEDROOM WHILE THE GUY WHO HATES ME IS RIGHT NEXT DOOR.  _

_ IWA-CHAN.  _

_ IWA-CHAN YOU BETTER BE GOING TO SUGA-CHAN’S DOOR.  _

_ IWA-CHAN NO. _

_ NOOOO IWA-CHAN.  _

Oikawa silently throws a mini tantrum when his “friend” stops texting him back. His phone vibrates. Suga has been able to give him a couple texts every couple of minutes.

**_ Is Iwaizumi-san able to save our asses?  _ **

_ He and Kiyoko are watching a kid’s movie. He also laughed at me.  _

**_ Damn. Well I guess you’re stuck for the rest of the game. I think I have some wordsearch puzzles on my desk. Those are fun.  _ **

_ Uh okay I’ll do that…or fall asleep or something. I haven’t been this scared in my entire life.  _

**_ SAME. BUT WE’RE ALMOST THROUGH THE FIRST HALF. WE CAN DO THIS OIKAWA-SAN.  _ **

**_ On another note, I’m happy that in a way the three of us are hanging out.  _ **

Oikawa can’t help but chuckle at this. He’s been able to hear most of Suga’s and Daichi’s conversation and at some points he’s stopped himself from laughing too loudly at Daichi’s jokes. Who knew Daichi had so many random farm stories? Yet again he’s confused why Daichi hates him—they could be having a good time watching the game (which seems really exciting from what he hears from the television). But he’s happy that Suga’s having fun. And speaking of fun he better find those wordsearches or he’s going to be bored out of his life. He gets off the bed and tries not to step on his shoes (Suga quickly threw them in there before letting Daichi in) as he goes over to the dresser. The wordsearches are actually on top of the desk in a…rather unhealthily large stack.

_ SUGA-CHAN THIS IS A HUGE ASS STACK WHAT THE HELL. _

**_ Lol they’re super fun Oikawa-san! You’ll get addicted when you try one! _ **

_ Where are your pens? I don’t see them on the desk… _

**_ There might be some in the drawers.  _ ** __

Alright then. Oikawa blindly chooses a drawer and opens it. His eyes widen at what he finds. He curses under his breath when he sees the bright purple vibrator in the drawer. HE JUST WANTED TO FIND A PEN GODDAMIT. WHY IS NOTHING GOING RIGHT TODAY? HE TOLD SUGA THAT HE CAN’T HIDE HIS PERSONAL ITEMS OUT IN THE OPEN KASDJHFSDF HOUW COULD HE DO THIS TO HIM.

Oikawa has yet to close the drawer. He continues staring at the sex toy, biting his lip. Images of Suga enter his mind. _No. NOT HERE. NOT NOW._ WHY CAN’T HE CLOSE THE DRAWER? STOP THINKING ABOUT SUGA AND IMAGINING THE NOISES HE MIGHT MAKE WHILE USING HIS TOY NO DON’T DO IT. He gasps when a thought comes to mind.

_Does…does Suga have beauty marks **everywhere?**_

_NONONONONO DON’T IMAGINE A NAKED SUGA HE’S LITERALLY IN THE NEXT ROOM WITH HIS FRIEND._

He finally tears his eyes away when he suddenly remembers that Suga referenced them having sex earlier…’whenever we have sex’ is what he said. Oikawa tries not to collapse from shock. SUGA LITERALLY TOLD HIM HE’S OKAY WITH SEX WITH HIM MEANING AT SOME POINT HE’LL SEE SUGA NAKED HOLY SHIT **WHY IS HE THINKING THIS NOW? WHY IS HE NOT CLOSING THE DRAWER? WHY IS ALL OF THIS HAPPENING?? OIKAWA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF.**

He looks down again, trying to catch his breath from all of his thoughts. Unfortunately because the drawer is still open, he’s faced with the goddamn vibrator again. He bites his lip again when his mind goes deeper and deeper in the gutter.

_What does he look like when he orgasms? Does he curl his toes? Is he biting his lip or is he just going crazy moaning out incoherent words? OR A NAME?? WHAT IF HE SAYS OIKAWA’S NAME NOW THAT THEY’RE DATING? WHAT IF HE CALLS OUT OIKAWA-SAN?? WHAT IF HE CALLS OUT TOORU???_

**_IS HE DROOLING?_ **

Oikawa slams the drawer shut and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He leans over the desk, breathing heavily.

“What was that?” Daichi asks.

“DON’T STAND UP DAICHI. IT WAS PROBABLY A BOOK THAT FELL,” Suga exclaims. “ **A BOOK THAT KNOWS BETTER THAN TO MAKE NOISE AT A TIME LIKE THIS.** ”

“Oh my god stop sounding hot when you’re mad…” Oikawa mumbles. No he’s stronger than this. He can overcome. He glances at his pants.

**GOD FUCKING DAMMIT.**

“How dare you Pride and Joy…” he mutters, glaring at his new problem. “I thought you were better than this…” How the fuck is he going to be able to tell Suga, not get noticed by Daichi, and most importantly jack off. He gasps when he feels his phone in his back pocket. Thank goodness for the 21st century!!

_ IWA-CHAN PLEASE ANSWER I NEED YOUR HELP FOR REAL THIS TIME. THERE ARE UH…DEVELOPMENTS TO MY SITUATION. _

_I cannot wait to hear this._

_ SO UH…SUGA-CHAN SUGGESTED I DO WORD SEARCHES TO PASS THE TIME OR WHATEVER. AND I WAS TRYING TO FIND A PEN…AND UHM…I FOUND HIS VIBRATOR INSTEAD. _

_WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW_

_WAIT HAHA IT’S JUST IN THE DRAWER? HAHAHAHA DOES HE WANT EVERYONE TO FIND IT?_

_ THAT’S WHAT I SAID, BUT I ALREADY KNEW HE HAD IT SO THAT’S NOT THE PROBLEM.  _

_Oh then what’s the deal?_

_ YOU KNOW HOW…UH…I GET CARRIED AWAY…WITH CERTAIN THOUGHTS?  _

_You get carried away with everything because you’re an idiot._

_ NO I MEAN I GOT *CARRIED AWAY* WITH *CERTAIN THOUGHTS* REMEMBER WHEN YOU PLAYED ZELDA AND THE TERRIBLE THING THAT HAPPENED??? _

_WAIT YOU’RE JOKING. YOU ARE NOT SITTING IN SUGA-SAN’S ROOM WITH A GODDAMN BONER._

_ I AM.  _

_LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL YOU’RE SUCHA DUMBASS OH MY GOD. HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET YOU OUT WHEN YOU’RE ‘UP AND ABOUT’?_

_ I DON’T FUCKING KNOW. I HAVEN’T EVEN TOLD SUGA-CHAN YET.  _

_ DON’T TELL ANYONE THIS IS HAPPENING.  _

_Too late. Already sent out a screenshot._

_ FUCKING SHIT IWA-CHAN.  _

Oikawa isn’t sure where to go now that he’s… _excited._ He decides it’s best to stay standing for some reason. Sitting might make things too cramped for his pride and joy. His hands tremble as he texts his boyfriend. God what even is this situation right now?

_ Suga-chan I have a problem. _

**_ Is that what that noise was? What’s going on? It’s not that hard to find a pen is it? _ **

_ I found a pen…just not the kind you write with. _

**_ Lol what are you talking about? _ **

_ I told you it’s not cool to just leave your sex toys in random drawers… _

**_ So you found my troublemaker? LOL IS THAT THE PEN YOU’RE REFERENCING? LOLOLOL _ **

_ Not…exactly. Anyway…I found it and uh…my mind wandered and…UHHHHM. WELL I WOULD ENJOY BORROWING YOUR BATHROOM FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES TOPS. _

He hears Suga cackling from the living room. Oikawa slaps his forehead. THIS IS HIS FAULT HOW DARE HE.

**_ ARE YOU SERIOUS? OMG OMG OMG THAT’S…I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU?? THANK YOU? I’M SORRY? LOLLLLOOOOLLL I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING. AFTER TODAY I’LL PUT IT AWAY PROPERLY OMG OR I MIGHT KEEP IT THERE JUST IN CASE YOU NEED SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT OMG OMG OMG HOW ARE YOU REAL RIGHT NOW.  _ **

_ SJDHFKSJHDF SUGA-CHAN CAN I USE YOUR BATHROOM OR NOT I CAN BE QUIET…I THINK.  _

**_ No way!! You can see people walk in there from the living room and Daichi’s gonna see…*all* of you that way. You have to stay in there until halftime. He’s going out to buy some ice cream.  _ **

_ Thank God.  _

_ Where can I jack off then? _

_ …that’s a question I didn’t want to ask you until several months in our relationship.  _

**_ I’m taking pictures of this conversation by the way. Uhhh I have no idea. Are you like ALL THE WAY UP or like kinda excited?  _ **

_ I was thinking about you I’m allllllll the way up.  _

**_ OMMMMGGGGG IM SORRRRRYYYYYY. THAT’S SO FUNNY AND LIKE NICE TO HEAR??? UHHH WELL TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION I GUESS MY BED IS FINE?? I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU.  _ **

_ OKAY. I’LL MAKE SURE NOT TO MESS UP ANYTHING.  _

**_ HAVE FUN??? _ **

_ THANKS?? _

Oikawa tosses his phone on the bed. He sighs. This is what his life is—getting hard over his not even a week old boyfriend’s sex toy while he’s stranded in his bedroom. He sighs as he sits down on the bed again. He glances down again. He could treat this as some sort of silver lining he guesses.

It’s another thirty minutes until he hears Daichi leave the apartment to get ice cream. Oikawa was able to satisfy himself in ten. He hears Suga tiptoe toward the bedroom.

“Are you decent?” Suga asks.

“Yeah, I am…” Oikawa answers. “Is Daichi gone?”

“Yeah he is…” Suga pokes his head in the room. “Uh…had fun?”

“Yep.” Neither of them are looking at each other. Oikawa finds this a bit hilarious since they were just on top of each other earlier but embarrassment is all he’s feeling now.

Suga clears his throat. His face is flushed. “Uh do you need like a paper towel or something to…uh clean your hands…?” He asks.

“I had a napkin in my pocket…I didn’t throw it away though—I mean I’m going to because it’s gross just to have a soiled napkin but I mean I’m tossing it in my trashcan…because…” Oikawa trails off with a heavy sigh. “I haven’t been this embarrassed in like 9000 years…”

Suga chuckles, gesturing to Oikawa to follow him. He leads Oikawa to the bathroom. “You’re not 9000 years old last time I checked,” Suga replies. He watches Oikawa wash his hands from the doorway. His eyebrows perk up when he sees the napkin sticking out of Oikawa’s back pocket. Suga takes it and easily drops it in the trash bin. “There. Now it’s like nothing happened.”

“But something totally happennnnnnneeeeddddd…” Oikawa whines as he dries his hands. “I jacked off in your roooooommm…”

Suga laughs. “You sure did. Life’s always exciting with you, Oikawa-san.” He happily pulls his boyfriend down for a quick kiss. “What a way to boost a boy’s confidence! I didn’t know I could rile you up that much.”

“Please SugaWuga, I can be falling off a cliff and still get riled up by you.”

Suga opens his door for him. “That’s…a grim way of saying that but thanks. You won’t get too riled up for date night will you?”

“If I don’t see any of your toys then no,” Oikawa says as he steps out.

“Your eyesight is crap so I guess I can bring them anywhere.”

“YOU’RE NOT FUNNY, SUGA-CHAN.”

“I’m as hilarious as you getting a hard on in my bedroom.”

“STOP SAYING IT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to rated M everyone. Even though Oikawa's thought don't go tooo deep into mature territory. It goes deep enough to persuade me to change the rating and put a warning on the chapter title. I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable. Also geez oikawa what a life you lead. haha this chapter was planned out around the time i posted their huge confession in the library. I have been waiting for this for sucha long time. Oh no now i'm afraid no one will find this funny except for me. This is kinda based off a dream a friend of mine had (or it actually happened? i don't remember) where he had a boner but it was like at his friend's mom's house and he was like "I COULDN'T LEAVE BECAUSE HIS MOM WAS THERE BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO JACK OFF IN MY FRIEND'S ROOM BUT I HAD TO *BECAUSE THE MOM WAS IN THE ROOM NEXT OVER*" I have several guy friends...who enjoy telling me these things. Lucky for me I get to let dear Oikawa experience these stories. Anywho! That's it for the update! Next time we have Wednesday Date and finally....the Scrabble Party. Prepare your tissues and hugs... see you all next update!!!


	56. SEIJOU VIDEO CHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seijou boys stress that they're adults. Please believe them.

Chapter 54: SEIJOU VIDEO CHAT

“I’m happy to be here, but I’m pissed because you interrupted my perfect ‘First Sakura Latte of the season’ selfie,” Yahaba says before sipping his drink. Oikawa rolls his eyes—he currently has his junior on Facetime.

“I swear you take so many pictures it’s like you don’t know what your face looks like, Shigeru,” Oikawa says. “And because my job is Starbucks, you are currently part of the group of people I severely hate.” He glances over at his laptop when he hears muffled metal music. “Are you two still at work?” He asks Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“We’re outside the store in the back alleyway,” Matsukawa answers before taking a bite out of his burger. “Here we are thinking ‘Holy shit Tooru said he has an emergency we better answer his skype call’ and from the huge as fuck mound of clothes on your bed I’m now realizing it’s not an actual emergency.”

Oikawa gasps loudly. “A fashion emergency is just as bad as real emergency!”

“You used the phrase ‘real emergency’. That just shows how un-emergent your fashion disaster is,” Yahaba says.

“Shigeru, the word you’re looking for is urgency,” Iwaizumi says when he walks in to Oikawa’s bedroom. “There’s no urgency to Shittykawa’s problem.”

“Spoken like a true mom,” Hanamaki says between chews.    

“You guys say this and yet you still decided to bring food?” Oikawa asks, propping Yahaba-Phone against a stack of his space books on his nightstand. “What if I was actually hurt and the last thing I see is you guys chowing down on burgers and stupid lattes.”  

Makki burps loudly. Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches. “Dude if you were dying and you called me while I was having a lobster dinner I would apologize for your imminent doom and reassure you I’m enjoying my lobster dinner.”

“I would thank you for using the last of your strength to make my stupid latte and ask to keep whatever clothes you own that fit me,” Yahaba adds. Behind him Kyoutani covers his laugh.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “You’re all assholes. Why I am friends with you?”

“Cause you’re Captain Asshole,” Yahaba answers. He laughs when Oikawa sticks his tongue at him. “Are we waiting on Shinji?”

Iwaizumi sits down on the floor, glaring at his phone. “Yeah.”

Oikawa sits on his bed, chuckling. “Isn’t there like a chant to call like ghosts or whatever? Don’t have to say something three times?”

“Oh you mean the Bloody Mary thing?” Matsukawa asks, shifting the laptop to Hanamaki’s lap. He reaches for his drink and sips it. “I know that one. You say her name three times and then she’s supposed to appear in your mirror something.”

“Aside from Santa she was one of my biggest let downs as a kid…” Hanamaki mumbles.

“You wanted a ghost to visit you?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Hey, we all have childhood dreams. Mine were just…” Hanamaki trails off as he tries to find a word.

“Weird as shit,” Yahaba finishes for him.

“Yeah, thanks Princey.”

“What if Watacchi is like Bloody Mary and he’ll appear when we call him three times?” Oikawa says. “Iwa-chan place your phone in the middle. Let’s make it really creepy!” He eagerly gets up to turn out the lights.

“For someone who hates scary stuff he’s so eager to do a fucking séance in the middle of his room,” Matsukawa mumbles.

“We’re gonna keep eating by the way. When Watacchi’s demon spirit comes up and starts tormenting you guys we’re gonna politely close out this window and start watching Netflix or something,” Hanamaki says, burping again.

Yahaba is now snuggled next to Kyoutani who is bobbing his head to whatever loud music is playing in his headphones. “Shinji isn’t dead, you guys.”

Oikawa shushes the room. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes when Oikawa starts making random hand movements over the phone on the floor. “Watari Watacchi Shinji Bear Cub…” Oikawa says in a crackly voice. Yahaba fails to cover up his loud snort. “We call on you in our time of need…”

“Wait, you’re gonna say that long ass title three times?” Iwaizumi interrupts.

Oikawa drops his ‘spooky’ façade. “Yes Iwa-chan. I sound like I’m better connected with the spirits that way.”

“SHINJI ISN’T DEAD?” Yahaba falls over on his bed laughing. “They’re summoning Shinji, Ken,” He explains to a confused Kyoutani who lifts up one side of his earphones to hear what’s going on. Kyoutani goes back to listening to music, shaking his head.

Oikawa clears his throat before going back to his spooky character. “We call upon you in our time of need~” He wiggles his fingers. He leans over the phone, making more silly hand movements before chanting “ _WATARI WATACCHI SHINJI BEAR CUB, WATARI WATACCHI SHINJI BEAR CUB, WATARI WATACCHI SHINJI BEAR CUB!!”_

The second Oikawa finishes chanting, Watari’s face pops up on Iwaizumi’s phone. “Hey guys sorry—WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING??” Unfortunately for poor Watari, all he can see is darkness and all he can hear is his friends screaming and running around the room.

“SHINJI I DON’T KNOW IF YOU HAVE THE WORST OR THE BEST TIMING EVER HOLY SHIT.” Yahaba is wiping his eyes. Kyoutani has his face covered with a pillow, muffling his laughter.

“LEGIT ALMOST FUCKING CHOKED TO DEATH,” Matsukawa says. “WATACCHI YOU’RE THE BEST.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT WORKED. I CAN’T FUCKING DEAL WITH THAT.” Hanamaki is now off screen. Matsukawa turns his webcam to show Hanamaki walking away. “I’M OUT.”

Iwaizumi is wiping his eyes from laughing too hard. He lets out a couple of coughs and blindly reaches to turn on the lights. Oikawa walks out of the room to get some tissues.

“God, I wish that was recorded,” he says when he comes back in. “Why didn’t we record that?”

Watari is at his wits end. “Why?? Record what?? What happened??” As he hears their explanation, he crosses his arms with a huff. “I have a right mind to hang up.”

“Noooo Watacchi we love youuuuu~” Oikawa makes kissy faces at his friend. “And you have to be here to help me out with my first date wardrobe!”

“Wait I thought the first date was you jacking off in Suga-san’s room?” The libero grins at his captain’s pout. “Hey I deserve to pick on you for your little summoning just then.”

“Point taken,” Oikawa says, passing Phone-Watari back to Iwaizumi. “Now that we’re all here. You can help me choose the right clothes to impress my boyfriend or give him sexual fantasies whichever comes first.” He starts organizing his outfits.

“I feel like your priorities are a bit off there…” Iwaizumi mutters. “But then again it’s you so what am I saying?”

Yahaba snickers. “Didn’t know maid outfits were one of your choices, Tooru.”

“…that makes so much sense…” Watari says.

Oikawa’s face reddens. “IT WAS A JOKE GIFT FROM MY SISTER. MICHI NEVER GIVES REAL GIFTS.”

“A joke gift you decided to _keep_ ,” Matsukawa corrects him. Hanamaki is sitting next to him again, now stealing his fries.

“SHUT UP,” Oikawa screeches. He holds up his first outfit, a pair of jeans, a white short sleeve button down, and a light blue blazer. “Outfit number one! What do you think?”

“I forgot you were a prep…” Hanamaki mutters.

“Seriously,” Matsukawa agrees. “Where’s your ascot?”

“Well I’m afraid it might make me too hot so I didn’t take it out,” Oikawa answers.

Matsukawa’s eyes widen. “I WAS JOKING.”

“I think it looks okay Tooru!” Watari says. “Are you guys going to a restaurant or something?”

“Oh yeah,” Yahaba looks up from whatever Kyoutani is doing on his phone. “Where are you guys going?”

“Uh we’re going cacti shopping.”

“Tooru you cannot be serious with _a blazer_ ,” Yahaba points at the screen. “You’re gonna pass out in like three seconds and then you’ll fall on top of all the cactuses and then date night becomes ow night.”

Oikawa slouches. “But I wanna look impressiveeeeee…” he whines. “And I want him to drool all over meeeee….”

“You have more options, right?” Watari tries his best to keep his friend happy. “There’s more things to choose from!”

“Yeah and Suga-san likes you anyway so he’s gonna drool over you whether you’re clothed or not,” Yahaba adds. Oikawa perks up at that. “Don’t leave the house naked, Tooru.”

“He fucking considered it.” Matukawa snickers.

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “I’m not surprised…”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! We're back with another update! Only two this time! Unfortunately the Scrabble Party not in this update--it's rather long so it's taking me a while. Also i forgot that there was another chapter that was supposed to happen before it so I have to write that one up too. Anywho who better to get fashion advice than your bestest pals. Granted they do more fooling around than actual help haha. I reread the story twice while I was on vacation and I thought...i want more Seijou group stuff and thus this chapter was born. The whole summoning Watari bit tickled me more than i thought it would. In the middle of typing i almost did a spittake from my mental picture of the whole thing. Anyway onward to the date!!!


	57. Date Night--Cactus Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date!!

Chapter 55: Date Night--Cactus Shopping

Oikawa forces himself to knock on Suga’s door. He quickly takes out his phone to check his hair again. After fixing his hair he checks his clothes. After several arguments with his friends they all agreed on a pair of jeans (he rolled cuffs on them to which Matsukawa screamed ‘PREEEEEEEEEEPP’), a green short sleeved shirt covered in a white floral pattern, and white canvas shoes (‘because he needs to become even more of a yuppie’ Hanamaki said). His palms are starting to sweat.

“HI.” Suga swings his door open. He stares at Oikawa. Oikawa stares back. Suga is wearing another one of his oversized t-shirts—this one has light blue lettering scrawled on the sleeves—and black jeans. Oikawa has noticed that Suga owns _several_ black jeans, but this pair have a looong zipper running down the side. Oikawa silently wonders if they’re from SPIT. Suga chuckles. “Hi,” he repeats, much softer this time.

“H..hey…” Oikawa mumbles, still staring at his extremely attractive boyfriend. “Are you…ready?”

Suga nods, grinning from ear to ear. “Let me get my basket and we’re ready to roll.” He momentarily steps back in his apartment to reach for a medium sized wicker basket behind the front door. “No cane today?”

Oikawa quickly shakes his head. “I can go without for longer periods of time now since my knee is getting stronger.” He finds himself fidgeting as he watches Suga lock up his apartment. “Su..Suga-chan…”

“Hm?” Suga turns around, cocking his head to the side. Oikawa feels his face heat up at the smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“I…like you…” Oikawa mumbles, looking at the floor.

Suga chuckles. “I like you too.” He takes Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa’s eyes widen at how shaky Suga’s hand is. “I’m nervous too,” Suga says. “Which is funny because you masturbated in my room yesterday.” He laughs at the shocked look on Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa groans. “I’m not going to live that down am I?”

“Are you kidding?? How can I not talk about it!” Suga grins. “I’ll meet you downstairs, Pouty Face.” He winks before heading toward the staircase. Even though he’s highly embarrassed, he’s not as nervous as he was before. As Oikawa rides to the bottom floor in the elevator, he wonders if he could help Suga overcome his fear of small spaces. He’s no smartypants in mind stuff like Kiyoko, but he wants to try helping his boyfriend feel better in those kinds of spaces even if it’s only for a couple of seconds.

“Slowpoke!” Suga calls when the elevator doors open. “I wanna start our date already!”

Oikawa laughs. This guy is too much. They leave the apartment building hand in hand. “I don’t know if you’re more excited to hang out with me or get more cacti for your place.”

“I’m excited that I get to show you one of my favorite things. I’ve never done a cactus hunt with anyone before.” Suga playfully bumps against him. “I’m happy you’re the first.”

Oikawa feels his face heat up again. Ugggh why does Suga have to be so amazing at saying cute thingsssss….

“Oh!” Suga snaps his fingers. “I meant to tell you that it was hard to go to sleep last night. I had my ASMR video playing and everything.”

“Were you distracted or something?” Oikawa asks. There’s a knot in his stomach when Suga smirks at him. “Oh my god don’t say it—”

Suga pulls him down to whisper in his ear, “I got too excited knowing that you had a whoooole bunch of dirty thoughts about me in my room~” He pecks Oikawa’s cheek before letting him go. “I guess I have to sleep on the couch or something. I get so flustered every time I go in there now.”

“Your plan is to kill me isn’t it…” Oikawa’s already flustered and their date has barely started. “I’m gonna die if you tease me again.”

“I won’t tease anymore I promise! I want you to live!” Suga says. “It looks like we thought of the same idea—we’re both wearing each other’s favorite colors.”

Oikawa glances at their shirts. “Oh hey we are. I didn’t think about it when I put it on. Did you?”

Suga shakes his head. “I just sorta gravitated to this one. Wow it’s almost as if we’re boyfriends!”

“I know! It’s like we’re trying to date each other or something!” Oikawa continues the little joke. He’s happy that a thing they do now. WOAH. THEY HAVE ‘THINGS. LIKE COUPLES THINGS.

The rest of their walk is filled with Suga worrying over their test in astronomy and Oikawa subtly quizzing him on what they went over in class. When they reach the small cactus shop, Suga’s excitement from level 10 to level 100000000+.

“OIKAWA-SAN LOOK AT THE HUGE ONE BY THE DOOR!” Suga runs over to it. “I WANT MINE TO GET THIS HUGE.”

Oikawa snickers and pulls out his phone to take a picture. “I don’t think it’ll fit in your apartment anymore if it was that big.” Suga doesn’t notice Oikawa aiming his phone at him. The picture Oikawa takes shows Suga in the middle of waving his arms around the huge cactus. Oikawa stares at how happy his boyfriend is on the screen. For some reason, Oikawa remembers when the two of them first met. Even though he was flirtatious, Suga’s smile was a small, shy one. He looks at the screen again. Suga’s smile is huge and bright.

Is Suga opening up because of him? The thought makes Oikawa’s heart pound faster. That and the fact that Suga left him standing outside. Oikawa quickly jogs inside the cactus shop to find Suga standing in front several shelves of small cacti excitedly babbling about something. Oikawa decides to not let his boyfriend know he wasn’t there for most of his rambling.

“But I don’t have many flowering ones in my room and I think I should get some since flowers are really pretty—oh you’re with me again.” Suga smiles when he glances over his shoulder.

What was he thinking? Nothing gets past Suga.

“Sorry…I got distracted by the picture I took of you.” Oikawa bends down and kisses Suga’s cheek. “You have the best smile in the world.”

Suga’s eyes widen. He stares at Oikawa, his face slowly turning pink. He opens his mouth to say something, but doesn’t know what to say. Instead he lets out a small chuckle and turns away to hide his embarrassment. Oikawa tries not to turn into a puddle of goo from the adorable scene.

“So you’re getting small ones for your room?” Oikawa says looking at the several cacti on the shelves. “I guess that’s what the basket is for, huh?” He takes Suga’s hand in his.

“Mhm.” Suga isn’t paying attention to the cacti surrounding him. He’s only focused on the super cool guy holding his hand. “I want you to pick out some for me.”

“What if I choose a bad one?” Oikawa pouts. “I don’t want to give you a dud or something since I don’t know anything about them…”

Suga grins. “I’ll make sure to take care of them, Oikawa-san. I want to think of you when I see them.” He laughs when Oikawa pulls him into a warm hug.

This might be the 4th time Oikawa has fallen in love with Suga. He still thinks it’s too early to say this but he can’t wait to fall again…and again…

Oikawa was able to pick three cacti before getting aggravated over accidentally hitting the spines. Suga started looking for pots while he was picking out the plants; when he came back, Oikawa looked down in Suga’s basket to find three light blue small plant pots inside. After buying their findings, they walk back to their apartment building to repot the cacti.

“That’s where the real fun begins,” Suga says. “They look sorta gloomy in these dumb plastic pots, but in when they’re in something new I can tell they’re much happier. I talk to my kids you know.”

“Really? Do they have names too?”

“They do actually. Most of them are named after my favorite celebrities or characters but some of them are named after my friends. The ones I named after my parents are at my house back in Miyagi,” Suga explains.

“What are you gonna name the ones I picked out?” Oikawa asks, pointing at the basket.

“Pouty Face, Oikawa-san, and Tooru.”

“Aw none of them get my Grand King title?”

Suga snickers. “You can call one of them that. I guess they all can have your title since they’re named after you.”

They walk in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Oikawa swings their hands. Suga starts humming a tune.

“Tomorrow’s the big day…” Oikawa says. “You’re sure you’re okay with going through with it?”

Suga nods. “I am.”

“I don’t mean to be a downer…” Oikawa lets out a breath. “But if Daichi says something I don’t like whether it’s about me or you…it’s gonna get ugly. I don’t think about what I say when I’m mad sometimes.” Some would say that he doesn’t think about what he says _all_ the time but that doesn’t matter.

Suga thinks about this. “That’s fair…” He trails off when they pass by a small bakery. He stops at the window and stares at the cookies in the desert case. An idea pops in Oikawa’s mind.  

“Suga-chan, before you go help Daichi…do you wanna make chocolate chip cookies?” He figures some sort of piece offering might help mend his relationship with Daichi. Because saying ‘hey here’s a cookie made by the guy dating your best friend you’ve been pining over’ sounds nice. Wow, Suga’s right…nothing they do at this point doesn’t make them look like assholes…

Suga turns to him in excitement. “I WOULD LOVE TO! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO EXCITING! I CAN LEARN HOW TO USE THE OVEN!”

However Oikawa now thinks this might be more helpful for Suga than anyone else at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...I love this chapter...I actually started crying from being so happy. It's very easy to make me tear up so I was surprised when tears started coming down as i wrote out how happy Oikawa is. To me Oikawa's not as bad as he seems. Sure in the show he picked on Kageyama all the time but you could tell he's a good guy. He hangs out with his little nephew!!! And he makes jokes! He's so fun! Idk...I really like Oikawa. He's like my number 1 favorite anime character. I think I make him super happy here cause we don't see him like genuinely happy in the show especially after what happened at the end of season 2. Haha but you're not here to hear me gush about him. And yay! They're both super happy on their first date!!! And haha cookies are in store for the next update. If you're curious in this series the character that's the best at cooking is Bokuto followed by Iwaizumi. Oikawa's in the middle since he's better at baking than cooking savory food. Kiyoko and Suga are at the bottom in which they mostly depend on their microwaves to make dinner. Anyway that's it for this update! Next time cookies and finally the big bad Scrabble Party!! See you all then!!  
> Edit:  
> WAIT I FORGOT TO SAY THIS--WE HAVE 3000 ER 3100 HITS??? YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL! THANKS SO MUCH! It's only been what like...twoish months? twoish right? Wow and there's like a huge series and stuff. Man you guys are incredible. All of your comments are so nice and wonderful and hearing that everyone reminds you of your pals warms my heart. This story was literally supposed to be like 20 chapters max or so and here we are almost at 60 and like a bajillion spin offs. gaaaah i can't believe it. Even my parents are proud???? i told them offhandedly and they were impressed??? haha i'll stop talking for now but I just wanted to say thank you for your support! I'll see you next time!!


	58. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie monster was my favorite on Sesame Street. He's not in this chapter.

****Chapter 56: Chocolate Chip Cookies

Oikawa perks up when he hears the doorbell ring. Since Suga had work until noon, Oikawa waited all morning (and endured several texts from Iwaizumi that read _Did you make cookies yet? How about now? Why are they not made yet?_ ) for his adorable cooking assistant to arrive. When he opens his door, Oikawa is greeted with a breathless Suga.

“Did you run up here?” Oikawa asks, letting his boyfriend in.

“Yup! I’ve been thinking about this all day and we’re gonna announce everything tonight and I’m completely wired!” Suga sets his bag by the couch. He claps his hands and rubs them together. “I’m like 100% adrenaline right now.”

“Did you drink coffee?”

“Nope! Why?”

“Don’t.”

Suga laughs. “I’m trying to overhype myself so I can get enough courage to talk to Daichi.” He hugs Oikawa. They’re silent for a few moments; Oikawa can feel how fast Suga’s heart is beating. “He won’t hate me will he?”

“Probably not as much as me,” Oikawa slips out. He inwardly curses he meant to say that a bit better.

“You’re not good at sugarcoating are you?” Suga chuckles, looking up at him.

Oikawa shrugs. “I blame Kiyoko for that.” He happy that Suga’s heartbeat is much calmer than before. “Ready for cookies?”

“Yesssss.” Suga shakes them from side to side before letting go of his boyfriend. “Do a lot of people know you can bake?”

Oikawa walks over to the small kitchen space, momentarily closing his eyes as he thinks over the question. “Mmmm…my friends know of course and Kiyoko…” he trails off as he thinks of more people. “Bokuto and Kuroo might not know actually. There’s so many birthdays on the volleyball team that I didn’t feel like making a cake for everybody. I guess I should make one of for them this year.”

“And Daichi,” Suga adds. “Daichi really loves carrot cake.” He happily puts on the apron Oikawa hands him.  

“Of course he likes the most nutritious cake ever.” Oikawa rolls his eyes as he puts on his apron. Suga groans at the phrase ‘ _I’m a Weirdough’_ embroidered on it. “I’m so happy you love my apron, SugaWuga. But yeah if Daichi’s okay with me, I’ll make him one. I would have to call my sister for her recipe though.”

“Is this her cookie recipe?” Suga asks, looking at all of the ingredients on the counter. “Oooh a vial of vanilla…” He picks up the small bottle of vanilla extract and peers inside it curiously. Oikawa snickers. This is going to be interesting.

“Yeah it’s her husband’s. Iwa-chan loves these so I’ve got it memorized. We have to make a batch for tonight and a batch for him or he’ll have a fit,” He explains. “How are your cooking skills Suga-chan?”

“I have a terrible habit of burning things,” Suga replies.

“That’s more than a habit…that’s a _problem_.”

Suga shrugs. “I know how to use a microwave.”

“Please do yourself a favor and eat at our house for the rest of your life.”

Suga laughs. “But there are some really good frozen dinners out there, Oikawa-san! I can’t stop cold turkey.” He’s confused when Oikawa starts giggling. “FUCK,” Suga slaps his forehead at the accidental pun he made. “YOUR DISEASE IS SPREADING. GODDAMIT.”

Oikawa hugs his swearing boyfriend, covering him in kisses. “Welcome to the other side, my darling~”

“NO.”

After Suga recovers from his pun, Oikawa puts him to work by asking him to crack the eggs. Oikawa already set out four for them to use.

“So what you do is tap hard enough to break the shell and then drop it in.,” he explains as he taps the egg on the counter. He shows Suga the cracked egg before opening it up and dropping the yolk in the bowl. “It’s easier to use two hands so you won’t accidentally drop shells in the bowl.”

“Can you do the one hand thing?” Suga asks.

Oikawa nods. “I can break two eggs at a time.” Because he loves being praised, Oikawa grabs two eggs and easily cracks them open in the bowl. When Suga claps, Oikawa bends down to receive a small kiss. “Okay you do the last one. If you put any shells in we can fish ‘em out no problem.” He goes over to the sink to wash his hands.

Suga tentatively picks up the last egg and taps it on the counter. He gasps when it starts leaking and quickly opens it over the bowl, letting out a sigh of relief when he tosses the egg shell in the trash. Oikawa chuckles over him as he cleans off the counter. He adds in the sugar before he asks Suga to mix the two together. Oikawa measure out the brown sugar and plops it in the bowl.

“There’s a lot of…wet stuff in here…” Suga says as he continues mixing. “How does it become a cookie?”

“Don’t worry SugaWuga. You mix up the wet and dry ingredients and then you put them all together.” He taps the bowl he just took out of the cabinet. “The dry stuff is gonna go in here. In your bowl you need to add four teaspoons of vanilla.”

“The fancy looking bottle, right?”

Oikawa chuckles. “Yeah that one. I’ll get the dry stuff done so we can add them together.” As Oikawa starts getting to work he glances over at Suga. His tongue is peeping through his lips as he concentrates on pouring the correct amount of vanilla extract. Oikawa chuckles to himself again, going back to his bowl. He and his sister are seven years apart. When she started baking she was fourteen and he was only seven. Hilariously enough she started doing it since she had to sit out of basketball practice due to breaking her foot. Oikawa didn’t think he would like baking as much as he does, but he figures it’s a bit similar to being a setter. To be a good baker you have to understand how to best use the ingredients you have just like you have figure out the best strategy for your teammates on the court.

“I gotta say, there’s something reeeallly attractive about a guy in an apron. Stupid pun or not,” Suga replies. Oikawa looks up to see Suga with his elbows propped on the counter, making a show of checking him out.  

 Of course both volleyball and baking are more fun with people you like.

“You know you like my puns Suga-chan,” Oikawa says with a wink.

“I’m liking someone right now.”

Oikawa’s face immediately reddens. “Suga-chan wait until they’re in the oven at least!”

Suga laughs. “Fine, fine.” He trails his fingers up Oikawa’s arms. “You can’t blame me for being impatient… _I wanna make a mess out of you_ …”

Oikawa’s are bugging out of his skull. He knows Suga’s only talking about kissing, which their makeout sessions are plenty steamy for him, but daaaaammmnnn he was so close to having another unwanted boner and he will _NOT_ pitch a tent in the kitchen. No matter how hot his boyfriend is right now, there is food to be made.

“Sugawara Koushi…you are sinful,” he finally states.

“I would say the same for you.”

Oikawa’s breath hitches. He pouts at his boyfriend who is smiling innocently at him. Suga knows what he’s doing and yeah, they would’ve made out like two times already but he’s not going to succumb to Suga’s (or his for that matter) hormonal urges. Suga chuckles as he crosses his arms, slyly lowering his sleeve to show off his shoulder. Asshole. Oikawa pouts. How is he supposed to focus like this? That’s when a thought comes in his mind:

‘There’s no need for bravado dumbass. You literally jacked off in his room two days ago.’

Which is why he decided to push off the stupid cookies and pounce on his boyfriend because he reeeeeallly wants Suga to make a mess out of him.

“I’m so whipped…” Oikawa mumbles in between kisses.

Suga chuckles. “Me too.”

After ten minutes of loud, wet kissing, Suga musters up the strength to pull away from Oikawa.

“I gotta help Daichi set up for tonight…” He says breathlessly. “But I’ll be back to change so we can go over with Iwaizumi and Kiyoko-sempai…” He laughs at Oikawa’s whine when he lets go of him. “Plus you need tons of time to fix your hair.” Suga points at the now unruly mess on Oikawa’s head.

“But I want you to mess it up some more…” Oikawa mumbles, wrapping his arms around Suga again. “I wanna kiss you and whisper in your ear and have you kiss my neck again and—” He laughs when Suga covers his mouth.

“You’re getting me too excited.” He lowers his hand and gives Oikawa a small kiss. “Sorry for not finishing the cookies.”

“Please SugaWuga, knowing I can rile you up makes me happier than cookies,” Oikawa’s grin softens. “You want me to be there when you tell him?”

Suga shakes his head. “I believe I can do it. Wish me luck.” He smiles.

Oikawa kisses Suga’s forehead before giving him a deep kiss. “Good luck Koushi…”

Suga’s shocked for a moment before breaking out in a bright smile. “Thanks Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back again with another update. Man oh man. Hold on to your seatbelts. It's time. Scrabble Party...it's here. And a 2 parter no less!! Small side note--are you a fan of Lisa Frank? I am cause I grew up with it and like man it does burn your retinas but like GOD IT'S SO ADORABLE. THEY HAVE CLOTHES APPARENTLY??? AND I WANT TO BUY THEM BUT LIKE IT HURTS TO LOOK AT THEM CAUSE ITS BRIGHT ASS RAINBOWS AND BIG EYED ANIMALS. I'm sorry...this is just my current dilemma. Even though the trip I took was sorta a bday present, I wanna buy myself something. Also speaking of birthdays...mine is on the 28th! I'm on the fence on whether I want to update that day or not but we shall see. Anywho! We got some more sweet before the Scrabble Party tornado. A part of me forgets that these two aren't canon *looks off in the distance with a huge sigh* Let's go to the next chapter!!


	59. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes smoothly.

Chapter 57: Damage Control

“Iwa-chan, you can’t touch these. You literally have your own box to bring with you,” Oikawa says, putting on his jacket.

Iwaizumi follows him out the door, taking another cookie from his Tupperware box. “I’m halfway through ‘em,” he says. “Did Suga-san tell Daichi about you guys? I need to gauge how awkward this is going to be.”

Oikawa glances at his phone. Suga texted him when he came back, but he was oddly quiet about Daichi. “I’m worried…” He rings Suga’s doorbell. Oikawa’s heart breaks when he sees a red faced Suga. Iwaizumi pats Oikawa’s shoulder before heading to the lobby.

Suga covers his face. “I couldn’t do it…” he sniffs loudly. “I’m so stupid and you hate me and I couldn’t tell him—” He’s interrupted by Oikawa hugging him.

“Who said I hated you?” Oikawa asks softly. “It’s okay. I hate that you’re crying. It breaks my heart.”

“But I said I could do it and I couldn’t go through with it…”

“Hey Hajime told me to stop practicing so much and here I am with a messed up knee.” Oikawa raises Suga’s head and smiles warmly at him. “It’s hard standing on your own feet. I know that figuratively and literally.” He taps Suga’s side with his cane. “While I waiting on the last batch of cookies to bake I thought I could get some more strength training done and I kinda hurt myself.”

Suga’s eyes widen. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Just kinda sore,” He answers. His knee and his ears that is. Iwaizumi gave him an earful when he found out. “But we’re both trying to change our ways is what I’m saying. I’m kinda glad it ended up this way.”

Suga wipes his eyes with his sleeve. “Why? We’re gonna ruin the party at this point.”

“Well I get to be there to announce the good news and I can use my cane for self-defense in case Daichi goes feral on us.” He smiles when Suga laughs.

“He’s wrestled pigs on his farm, you know. And you’re right…we can tell him together.” Suga lets out a breath and wipes his eyes again, grinning. “You’re a better boyfriend than I thought.”

“WOW SUGA-CHAN.”

“I’m joking! I’m joking!” Suga stands on his toes to give him a quick kiss. “Thank you Oikawa-san.”

“You’re very welcome Suga-chan,” Oikawa returns the gesture. “Ready for game night?”

Suga grins. “I’m ready.”

“We’re gonna die.”

“We’re so gonna die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which our heroes realize "hey, doing the right thing is waaaaaaaay easier said than done". i...actually don't have much to say here so let's continue with this actually kinda huge update! yay!


	60. Scrabble Party—Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game night begins.

Chapter 58: Scrabble Party—Arrival

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Suga sit quietly in their empty train car. Aside from the sound of the train going over the tracks, the only other sound is Iwaizumi patting his legs. Suga didn’t mind this until Oikawa starts singing to the beat.

“We’re gonna die tonight. We’re totally dead. Ho~ly shit we’re gonna die because Daichi’s gonna fuck us up with words and Kuroo’s gonna fucking hump him or something~ cause he’s a cat~ Yeah he’s a Cat! And a Man! And a Dude! And a Bro! He loves Captain Mcthighs~ WWOOOoOOOAaaaahh we’re gonna diiiiiee~”

What Suga finds most troubling is that Iwaizumi _continued_ patting along with Oikawa’s terrible song. And it’s not like Oikawa has a bad singing voice. His lyrics are just… _really something_.

“We’re not going to die. It’s going to go swimmingly! We’ll be happily swimming in Happytown.” Suga tries his hardest to sound excited. “I’m so fucking terrified.”

“Yeah even Kiyoko told me that she’s worried because her hair is going against its natural part…” Iwaizumi says. 

“How come Senpai didn’t want to come along with us, Iwaizumi-san?” Suga asks. He would love to have some sort of advice from his senior right now. Granted he’s pretty sure she’ll say how excited she is for this ‘psychological opportunity’.

“We both agreed that if things got too awkward we would just leave in her car,” Iwaizumi explains. “In times like these you need a quick getaway.”

“It sounds like you want that to happen,” Suga tells him.

“Seriously. You make it sound like you and Kiyoko rob banks for a living.” Oikawa snickers.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “You guys roped me into this. I can rope myself out.”

Suga raises an eyebrow at Oikawa. “He’s a cowboy now?”

“Iwa-chan has a thing for the wild west,” Oikawa explains. “Apparently Kuroo’s house is in the same neighborhood as Daichi’s so he’s walking there,” He reads off his phone.

“Huh, I never knew that. I’m surprised he didn’t come over more often,” Suga says.   

“Yeah, I’m asking him that. How come he’s so terrible at everything…” Oikawa mutters as he texts his message. He snorts when he reads his friend’s reply. “He said and I quote ‘YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I’VE DRIVEN TO HIS HOUSE AND THEN SPED AWAY OUT OF FEAR _THAT HE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE THERE_ ’.”

“Why does he major in business?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa laughs. “How is a better question.”

“ _HE MAJORS IN BUSINESS_?” Suga exclaims. He’s completely horrified. He can’t even imagine Kuroo in a suit much less spouting Wall Street nonsense.

“So does Bokuto,” Oikawa adds.

Suga is now highly concerned about his life choices. “ _Why am I still undeclared_?”

Their stop is announced and they gather their things before getting off the train. Once they’re out of the train station, Suga leads the way to Daichi’s house.

“Kuroo says he’s already there, but he’s scared to get too close because Kiyoko’s standing by her car,” Oikawa reads off his phone.

Iwaizumi snickers. “Yeah he’s afraid of her for some reason, but she thinks of him as a younger brother.”

“The kind that needs her help probably…” Suga mumbles.

Oikawa laughs as more texts pop up on his phone. “‘DUDE SHE’S WALKING OVER TO ME WITH A BOTTLE FUCK SHIT I GOT NOTHING SHOULD I GET A LIKE A TWIG? ARE TWIGS SUPER EFFECTIVE ON SHIMIZU?’” He reads. Suga and Iwaizumi are surprised that Oikawa’s Kuroo impression is spot on. “‘OH MY GOD SHE LITERALLY SAID _I’M IMPRESSED YOU MADE IT_ THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?’ She’s surprised you’re on time, Kuroo-chan…”

“I’ve yet to tell either of them what they think of each other,” Iwaizumi says. “This is my favorite thing. Don’t ruin this for me.”  

Suga gets a message on his phone. “Asahi says that he’s unsure what to do. Daichi’s recording them from the front door. Kuroo actually has a stick and Kiyoko congratulated him for finding it.” As they round the corner they’re met with the odd scene. Daichi, who has a really hearty sounding laugh Oikawa realizes, is by the front door with his phone aimed at Kiyoko and Kuroo who are on the sidewalk leading up to the house. Kiyoko perks up when she sees Iwaizumi and waves at him. When she takes a step forward Kuroo screams and starts waving the stick at her.

“IWAIZUMI HELP ME OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!” Kuroo screams. “I DON’T KNOW HOW EFFECTIVE STICKS ARE.”  

“Hypnotism…a psychological phenomenon.” She pretends to wipe a tear. “Tetsurou’s trying to connect with my interests, Hajime!”

“I’m happy for both of you,” Iwaizumi replies, walking over to hug his girlfriend.

“Wow Kuroo-chan, what a way to impress the man of your dreams. Waving a stick in front of his house? Nice one,” Oikawa replies, elbowing Kuroo’s side with a shit-eating grin.

“I remember someone waving their stick around in my room not too long ago,” Suga says. Oikawa reddens.

“Shut it…” He mumbles.

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Gross. I’m going inside so you guys have to stop acting lovey dovey around me.” He jogs up the front steps. “Daichi I’m stoked for some Scrabble yo!”

“ _HOW ARE YOU A BUSINESS MAJOR!?”_ Suga screeches.

Daichi laughs. “Kuroo and Bokuto are like the eighth wonder of the world, Suga. You just sorta accept that when you’ve known them for a while.”

“How rude Daichi! I’m one of your beautiful guests this evening! I should be respected!” Kuroo announces with a flick of his hair.

“You brought convenience store snacks, Kuroo.” Daichi points at the three bags Kuroo’s holding. Kuroo pouts at him. “Hey I like mysteries so it’s a compliment.”

Oikawa perks up at this. Maybe tonight may not be so bad. They were clearly flirting just then. Does Daichi know he was flirting just then? Oikawa really hopes so because that was kind of adorable. Wow…he’s never been this supportive of Daichi in his life. Kiyoko and Iwaizumi follow Kuroo in.

“Hi. These cookies are mine don’t look at them,” Iwaizumi says before Daichi can say anything. “Dummykawa’s got the rest.” He munches on another cookie as he steps in. Kiyoko shakes her head at him.

“I brought wine,” She announces. “It’s expensive so…it should be good.” She shrugs.

“ _Jesus Christ Kiyoko it’s a goddamn board game we’re playing_ ,” Oikawa hisses behind her.

Daichi is equally surprised. “I thought you would bring like chips or something Kiyoko-sempai…”

“Wine’s a snack,” is her simple response. “You might need it later.” She steps inside and goes over to talk with Asahi who seems extremely elated to see his senior again.

“Dai-chan! I made it!” Oikawa greets happily.

“Yay…” Daichi deadpans. “Weren’t you supposed to bring someone? Suga was worried about us being odd earlier.”

“Oh yeah,” Suga says as he follows Oikawa inside. “I actually forgot that we sorta dumped that on you. Sorry.”

Oikawa kicks off his shoes. “Nah it’s cool. I did get someone…” he’s about to ask Suga ‘Didn’t you get a message?’, but he realizes that now that they’re in Daichi’s house he has to pretend he’s not Suga’s week old boyfriend…until it’s time to leave. Boy he’s suddenly very nervous about this. “Let me make a quick call.” He sets his cookies in the middle of the table as he breezes toward the kitchen. He searches through his contacts to find Yui’s number.

“Ah! Tooru-kun! I know I’m running kinda late but I have a good reason! I’m bad with directions!” Yui laughs.

“You’re really happy for someone who’s lost Yui-chan,” Oikawa says.

“Haha well I got some help so I’m feeling much better. Give me a couple more minutes and I’ll be there. If I told you I’m not sure if my stomach is hurting over excitement or nervousness what would you think?” She asks. Oikawa hears another voice in the background but he can’t quite make it out.

“That we’re on the same page.”

Yui laughs again. “You have no reason to be nervous Tooru-kun.” Oikawa’s unsure to ask what _that’s_ supposed to mean. He has a strange feeling he’s going to find out soon enough. “Anyway you guys can start playing without me. I know Suga’s itching to get started. He _loves_ this game. Oh and don’t worry about leaving too much space for us! We’re used to being in tight spaces.” Oikawa hears the second voice laugh with Yui this time. Also ‘WE’???? WHAT? Before he can ask what’s happening Yui ends the call with, “I’ll see you soon!”

Oikawa has a knot in his stomach. He can’t shake the feeling that this might be the first and worst game night he’s ever been to. He flinches when he hears someone come up behind him. He whips around to see Suga.

“Sorry!” He whispers. “Is your friend coming? It’s so weird to play a game with an odd number.”

Oikawa nods. “Yeah we can start without her.” Or them? Who else is Yui bringing?? “She got lost.” Or they?? Oikawa doesn’t know anymore, but he doesn’t want to make Suga more nervous so he keeps this to himself.

“Silly plus one, huh?” Suga asks.

“You got it.”

Suga gives him a quick kiss. “Let’s hope this all goes well.” He leaves the kitchen first. Oikawa lets out a small breath before going back to the living room. The board is now in the middle of the table which is now paralled to the couch. Asahi’s sitting on one side and the spot next to him is empty. Oikawa assumes that’s his spot since he his knee is still hurting. Suga turns to him with a small smile. Ah, it must’ve been his idea. Aww that’s so sweet of him. And he’s sitting next to Oikawa’s spot too! Next to Suga is Kiyoko and Iwaizumi. He’s leaning against her, giving her a cookie from his stash. She and Asahi are talking about ‘the possible mental stress of a clogged toilet’. Kuroo is next to Iwaizumi, chatting about chicken coops or some other farm thing with Daichi. All of the snacks Kuroo bought are scattered around the board. Oikawa sees several bags of potato chips and cheese crackers and a huge ass bag of popcorn. It’s not on the same side as Kiyoko, but she already has the bag opened and angled toward her. She easily reaches past her boyfriend to grab some from the bag. Kuroo also bought a huge pack of bottled tea for everyone to share. Suga is the only one that has a straw in his bottle while Kiyoko and Iwaizumi has theirs poured out in a plastic cup. Huh…Kuroo bought a lot of stuff just for game night. Oikawa lets out a small sigh before he puts on his best smile—it’s show time.

“I know tonight’s gonna be fun,” He says as he takes his seat. “I get to sit next to Daddy~” He winks at Asahi. All of the conversations die down at the statement. Kiyoko is the first to start laughing. Suga turns away from Oikawa, trying his hardest to keep himself together.

“Bye.” Iwaizumi tries to leave, but Kiyoko wraps her arm around his waist to keep him in place. “Kiyoko we made an agreement!” He struggles to get out of her grip.

“Hajime I have to stay after that,” She says, using her free hand to wipe her eyes. “Asahi…this is the first I’ve seen you in so long. I didn’t know you matured so much in that time.”

Asahi covers his bright pink face. “IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK SENPAI,” he wails.  

“Oikawa…you’ve actually made me speechless,” Kuroo says. “I’m concerned and impressed at the same time.”

“You’re saying a lot for someone that’s speechless, Kuroo-chan.”

Daichi raises an eyebrow at Oikawa. “When did you meet Asahi?”

“He fixed my sink,” Oikawa answers easily. “Nothing wrong with that, right Dai-chan?”

“ _Sawamura_ and why would I think there’s something wrong with Asahi fixing your sink?” Daichi asks, brow furrowing. Oikawa wonders if Daichi has a frowning problem. Does his face just droop every three seconds or something?

“Because you don’t like anything I do.” Oikawa smiles sweetly. He feels Suga’s foot nudge his. Fine, fine. He’ll hold his tongue for now.

Suga clears his throat. “Let’s start playing!” His smile instantly breaks the awkward mood in the room. “Since we have so many people I had to scavenge for more letters in my other boxes. So we have like four bags of letters, which hopefully will last us until the end.”

Kuroo opens one of the several bags of chips and starts eating out of it. “So how do you know you won?”

“Usually it’s when you run out of letters you see who has the most points. The person who has the most points wins. But since this kinda different we might have to think of a different way to get a winner,” Daichi says. He thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers when comes up with an idea. “The first to 200 points wins.”

“200 sounds like a lot…” Iwaizumi mutters. “I don’t know that many words.”

“And yet you correct everyone’s grammar,” Kiyoko says. She snickers when he lets out a huff.  

Suga reaches over to grab one of Oikawa’s cookies. “It’s really easy to rack up points—hoooly cow these are super good Oikawa-san,” he exclaims after a taking a bite. He grabs himself another one.

Oikawa grins. “Why thank you. I had some extra help this time so I think they turned out better than usual.”

Suga chuckles. “You might have to thank whoever helped you then.” It was only there for an instant, but Oikawa definitely saw the knowing smirk on Suga’s face.   

“Woah, you bake Oikawa?” Kuroo asks, grabbing three cookies at once.

“Mhm. I learned from my sister. She and her husband run a bakery,” Oikawa answers. He inwardly cries tears of joy when Asahi and even Daichi grab a cookie to try. These are moments bakers love the most.

“Woah these are really good!” Asahi says. “You have a fun talent, Oikawa.”

“What the hell Iwaizumi? You’ve been hogging all of this for yourself!” Kuroo points one of his uneaten cookies at Iwaizumi. “I thought we were bros!”

“Bite me,” is Iwaizumi’s response.

Oikawa turns to Daichi. “Soooo? What do you think Dai-chan?”

Daichi is clearly enjoying his cookie but he forces out, “Surprising.” Oikawa doesn’t know what else to do at this point. “I don’t think you got a chance to get your letters, Oikawa.” He grabs the small pouch on the floor and tosses it to him. Oooor maybe he doesn’t have to do anything else?? He feels Suga nudge his foot again. He knows—maybe this might be an okay time after all! He didn’t get the usual ‘ _Sawamura’_ comment either!! Oikawa smiles brightly at Daichi and pouts when the former Karasuno captain turns away.

He does grab another cookie though. Oikawa can live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time. we're here. get your tissues ready and your pillow to hold and a seat belt BECAUSE BUCKLE UP WE'RE IN HURRICANE EMOTIONS. IT'S A WILD RIDE NEXT CHAPTER LET'S GO. 
> 
> EDIT:  
> HELLO! from part 3 of scrabble party you know that this part and part two have been edited for a more enriching experience. I went in more detail on part three but the short of it is that while i did like what i uploaded before i felt like it could've been a bit better so here we are haha! please enjoy the edits for those who have read the old version already and for those who are reading this for the first time HOWDY! hope you enjoy the chapter!


	61. Scrabble Party—Full Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...

Chapter 59: Scrabble Party Part 2—Full Swing

Once everyone is squared away on the rules, Kuroo announces he wants to go first. He grins as he puts down his first word: fart.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “My nephew wouldn’t even do that and he’s _five_.”

“Lame nephew,” Kuroo says.

“ _CLASSY NEPHEW_ YOU MEAN.”

Suga, who volunteered to count up everyone’s scores, sits up to see the board clearly. “…and that’s double word score so…14 points.”

“FUCK YEAH BITCHES!” Kuroo lets out a loud whoop. “FART IS IN THE LEAD.”

“Wow, that’s something to say,” Iwaizumi replies.

Kiyoko reaches past Iwaizumi to grab a couple kernels of popcorn. “It’s amazing you got double digits from that.” Oikawa has known Kiyoko long enough to hear the small lilt in her voice when she’s complimenting people. He guesses it’s her way of sounding more sincere since she’s so stoic.

Kuroo doesn’t hear it. “I’M NOT SCARED OF YOU SHIMIZU!” his voice cracks. He’s clearly terrified of Kiyoko.

She smiles. “You don’t have to be bashful around me Tetsurou.”

Kuroo avoids Kiyoko’s side of the table. Oikawa hasn’t seen Iwaizumi look this pleased with himself since he beat his own record of pushups—203 in one sitting.

“I’m going next,” Iwaizumi says as he looks at his letters. He taps his chin in thought before turning fart to farts.

“NO THAT’S MY WORD. FUCK OFF IWAIZUMI,” Kuroo yells.

Iwaizumi grins at him. “Nah.”

“So Iwaizumi’s the leech player…” Daichi replies, chuckling. Oikawa rolls his eyes. He could be spared this. 

“You had to think to do that?” Oikawa asks, grinning. He’s immediately hit in the face with the pillow Iwaizumi was sitting on. “IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET MY BANGS WHERE I WANT THEM FUCK YOU IWA-CHAN.” He throws the pillow back and tries not to throw a huge fit over his hair. He was so nervous while getting ready that it took him longer to get his hair perfect.

Suga smiles at Oikawa. “You look fine Oikawa-san,” he says before he counts up Iwaizumi’s score.

“If your wonderful eyes think so Suga-chan, then it must be true,” Oikawa replies with a flick of his hair. Daichi rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his tea.

Kiyoko mentally debates opening her wine bottle. She decides against it since she has to drive back home. “…this is going to be a long game,” she sighs.

Kuroo sits up to grab two more bags of chips and places one on Daichi’s head. “I may not be a fancy schmancy baker like Oikawa, but I bought your favorite disgusting barbeque chips Daichi.” He snickers as Daichi tries to keep the bag balanced on his head.

“It’s better than sour cream and onion.” Daichi takes the chip bag and opens it. “I can’t help if my palate is more developed than yours.”  

“16 points for Iwaizumi-san,” Suga announces.

Kuroo accidentally rips his chip bag in anger. “FUCK OFF IWAIZUMI!”

“NAAAAAH.”

The two of them quiet down when they see the word Kiyoko makes: fools. Oikawa cracks up. Kiyoko snickers as she digs in the small pouch for more letters.

Asahi chuckles, taking another cookie (Oikawa is overjoyed). “As expected of Senpai, she took the plural already.”

Suga counts up the score. “It’s only 9 points Kiyoko-senpai…”

“ _What_?” her smile drops. She frowns when Iwaizumi and Kuroo laugh loudly at this. “You mean I don’t get more points for making fun of people?”

“Senpai have you played this game before?” Asahi asks.

“…I thought so…”

Oikawa secretly wonders what the hell kind of game she thought this was. _She brought expensive wine for fuck’s sake._ Suga hums to himself as he begins spelling his word using the s in ‘fools’. The table is quiet as they watch him place all of his letters on the board.

“Here it comes…” Asahi says, opening his bottle of tea.

Suga beams. “Scarlets.” He happily starts adding up his score. “Double letter score on ‘c’…then the double word score…” He mumbles as he continues adding.

“Scrabble King strikes again…” Asahi sighs. “Thank goodness I’m not playing.”

“Seriously…” Daichi chuckles. Oikawa notices Kuroo pout at Daichi’s warm gaze at Suga. Oikawa inwardly sighs. “I dunno why we allowed him to play with us.”

“And then there’s the bingo bonus since I used all seven letters to make an eight letter word…” Suga continues.

“Wait are you lying? There’s no bingo bonus,” Oikawa says. “ALSO YOU JUST KNOW EIGHT LETTER WORDS?”

“I can’t help my high intelligence Oikawa-san.” Suga grins. Oikawa really wants to tell his boyfriend he thought space disappeared when the sun goes up but he keeps this to himself. “There’s a bingo bonus and I got it. My total is 76.”

“See ya.” Iwaizumi tries to leave again. He groans when Kiyoko pulls him back.

“ _I must not let my junior get the best of me, Hajime._ ” Her eyes narrow at Suga.  

Suga quickly turns to his boyfriend with a forced laugh. “YOUR TURN OIKAWA-SAN.” Oikawa has never seen Suga look so scared in his life.

Oikawa stares at his letters, trying to see what word he could make with them. “It won’t amount to much…but I want that double word score…” he mumbles as he puts his tiles on the board: canes. Suga almost does a spit take when he reads it. He turns away to cover his mouth as he tries to swallow his tea.

Daichi’s eyebrow twitches.

“Wow because that’s not immature,” Iwaizumi replies.

Oikawa grins. “Not my fault that I own both a walking stick and a dick.” He glances down at Suga who lets out a loud snort.

“That’s a reeeeallly good sentence, Oikawa,” Kuroo says. “Make that the title of your memoir or something.”

“The title of my memoir is ‘How Many Boys Does it Take to Screw My Lightbulb’, but thanks for the suggestion Kuroo-chan.”

Suga is now hunched over the table, giggling madly. “Oikawa-san…” he can’t bring himself to say anything else as he forces himself to finally add up Oikawa’s score.

Daichi opens his bag of potato chips. “That title fits,” he says flatly.

Oikawa narrows his eyes at him. “How do you mean that Dai-chan?”

“You should know.”

Suga quickly announces Oikawa’s score before it gets too awkward. “Oikawa-san, you have 18 points. You got a triple letter score on the first ‘e’. Your turn Daichi.”  

Kuroo leans back to see Daichi’s letters. “I see a word.”

“You’re not supposed to see my hand.” Daichi shields his group of letters.

“Then what’s that?” Kuroo points at Daichi’s hands.

“Wow that was almost funny, Kuroo.” Daichi’s grinning anyway. Oikawa feels Suga nudging his foot again. So much so that his foot is starting to hurt. “What word do you see cause I don’t see any…” He allows Kuroo to see his set of letters.  

While Daichi’s attention is momentarily preoccupied by Kuroo whispering whatever dumb word he thought of, Suga quickly flashes Oikawa a hopeful smile. It widens when Daichi laughs.

“And if I use the ‘a’ in Suga’s word I can get the double word score and get a higher number than you,” He replies.

Kuroo gasps dramatically covering his forehead with the back of his hand. “Daichi how could you? I just helped you out and this is the thanks I get?” he leans against Daichi’s shoulder and pulls back his hair to give his best puppy dog eyes. “You’re using me.”

“You willingly helped me. You must like getting used,” Daichi replies as he puts his tiles on the board. His head is down so he doesn’t see Kuroo’s face redden.

“By you, yeah…”

Daichi looks up. “What was that?”

“Nothing.” Kuroo avoids the glares from Oikawa and Suga.

 “Hajime…I hate you told me not to bring my camera…” Kiyoko mutters, crossing her arms. Nothing is going her way tonight. Not only is she in last place, but she can’t document the several love triangles for her psychological research. Iwaizumi’s response to her pouting is putting a cookie in her mouth. “…I’m still miffed…” she says, happily eating her treat.

“Wow Senpai,” Asahi’s eyes widen. “You’ve changed a lot since high school.”

“ISN’T SHE CUTE?” Suga exclaims. “SHE’S SO CUTE NOW.” He bounces in his spot grinning.  

Kiyoko’s face reddens at the sudden compliment. She turns to Iwaizumi who surprises her with a warm smile. Oikawa snickers as he pulls out his phone to record this. Finally payback. Suga sees him and chuckles at his silliness.

“He’s right, you know.” He laughs when she frowns at him. “What, you thought I wasn’t going to say that?”

She crosses her arms again. “I was actually. You don’t say those things often.” She smirks at him.

Iwaizumi chuckles as he leans close to Kiyoko. “Yeah because we’re too busy doing something else,” he says before kissing her. Suga covers his mouth but his high pitched squeal is still heard.

Asahi whistles. Oikawa giggles to himself as he sends the video to the rest of Seijou. FINALLY PAYBACK. Suga clears his throat. Oikawa rolls his eyes; he sends the video to Suga as well.

“Didn’t know we got dinner and a show tonight,” Kuroo says.

Daichi grins at the couple. “If you two don’t mind, I would like to play my word now.”

Kiyoko bows her head. “I apologize my love life held you up Daichi-kun.”

“Still ruthless, huh?” Asahi laughs.

Iwaizumi snickers. He stops laughing when he feels his phone vibrate. His eyes widen at the several messages popping up on his phone. With a pink face he growls at Oikawa who innocently sips his tea.

Daichi happily puts down his tiles. “Hams!” He happily announces. “I apologize if I get a higher score than you, Kiyoko-senpai.” He politely bows his head to her.

She smiles. “You are forgiven.” She turns to Suga expectantly.

“I feel you staring at me Senpai…” he says, adding up Daichi’s score. “And even though you are my senior…I want to win this game very badly.” Kiyoko’s eyes widen. 

“Happy funeral, Suga,” Daichi says. He and Asahi wave goodbye to their friend.

“It’s fine…I am content with his honesty,” she chuckles. Suga lets out a breath of relief.

Oikawa grabs himself a bag of chips. He’s not a big chip fan but Kiyoko’s making sure no one gets any popcorn. “Hams huh?” He says as he opens the bag and pops a chip in his mouth. “That’s what you were thinking of Kuroo-chan? The slang for thighs? Had a particular person in mind?” Suga chuckles at this.  

“I’m ignoring you,” Kuroo says.

“Someone that doesn’t know that people talk about his thighs 24/7?”

“I’M IGNORING YOU LOUDLY.”

“SOMEONE THAT IS OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING MAYBE?”  

Daichi turns to Kuroo curiously. “Is it someone I know?”

“Daichi, are you kidding me?” Suga blurts out. “You have 18 points, by the way.” He sighs.  

Oikawa smiles. “Same as me!”

“So it is,” Daichi replies.

“How serendipitous!” Suga claps his hands. Oikawa inwardly rolls his eyes. He’s just showing off now. “Maybe you guys have more in common than you think!”

Daichi huffs out a laugh. “I wouldn’t go that far, Suga. This is the first time the two of us have hung out like this.” Now that he mentions it, Oikawa has never gone out with Daichi even when Kuroo and Bokuto were also a part of the group. Have they been avoiding each other all this time?

“You make it sound like you two have hung out before?” Suga cocks his head to the side. He glances at Oikawa for an explanation.

Oikawa shrugs. “We haven’t.”

“Huh…” Daichi’s brow furrows, but says nothing else. Oikawa hates that every step he takes to get on some sort of friendly terms with Daichi he’s somehow pushed further away from him. And he’s not sure what Daichi is trying to reference either. They’ve never done anything together.

The game continues in full swing. Oikawa’s surprised how much fun he’s having. Kuroo has stopped caring on winning and is only focused on talking to Daichi and making every stupid word as possible. He was able to spell, dicks, butts, boobs, and his highest scored word Kenma. Iwaizumi has also given up trying to win and has started using each of his turns to insult Oikawa since the rest of Seijou is still making fun of him and Kiyoko (Watari was late as usual but he started the terrible name ‘Smooth Moves Iwa-san’ and the rest of the team is now calling Iwaizumi that). He’s now called Oikawa an ass, dumbo, and then turned ass to jackass. Kiyoko, now understanding the rules of the game, is now in third place with the help of psychological terms. Daichi is in fourth place and blames Kuroo for making him lose focus. Oikawa is actually surprised that he’s only a couple of points behind Suga. He would be lying if he found Suga’s irritation about this unattractive. It didn’t help that all the words he made were sexual.

“BJ IS AN ABBREVIATION!” Suga hisses. “YOU CAN’T USE THAT IN THE GAME.” He glares at his boyfriend. Oikawa played the word last turn when Suga left for the restroom. Suga just caught it since it's Oikawa's turn again. 

“But it’s slang for blow-job. It has to count. Slang counts!” Oikawa counters. They’re now nose to nose growling at each other. Oikawa tries his hardest not to break eye contact or get too excited. Damn is his boyfriend hot when he’s angry.

“Woah I never thought I would see Suga get mad…” Kuroo says. “He’s fucking terrifying.”

“Well if it counts then Oikawa gets the triple word score and will make him only eight points behind Suga,” Asahi explains. “It’s kinda crazy he got a lot of points for all of the sexual references he’s made…”

“One track mind,” Daichi mutters. 

“SLANG COUNTS IF IT’S IN THE DICTIONARY,” Suga says.

“URBAN DICTIONARY IS REAL SUGA-CHAN.”

Iwaizumi slaps his forehead. “Oh my god.”

“WE’RE USING A _REAL_ DICTIONARY. FUCKING MERRIAM WEBSTER IS NOT GONNA HAVE BJ IN THEIR DICTIONARY!” Suga exclaims.

“Actually,” Kiyoko’s voice cuts through their argument. Everyone turns toward her. “It’s there.” The light oN her phone reflects on her glasses. “BJ—an abbreviation for Bachelor of Journalism. It’s also a medical abbreviation for biceps jerk.”

“That is now my new nickname for you Daichi,” Kuroo laughs loudly.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “I will stop talking to you if you actually say that.”

Oikawa lets out a loud whoop before literally dancing circles around an aggravated Suga. “BJ! BJ! BJ IS REAL~” He sings. “NOT THE ONE I MEANT BUT IT’S REAL HAHAHAHA~ OH YEAH TAKE THAT SUGA-CHAN~ YOU GOTTA GIVE ME BJ—” He cuts himself off when he realizes the implications of what he just said. Daichi frowns.

Iwaizumi is the first to start laughing. “I RECORDED THAT. PAYBACK’S A BITCH HUH?” He cackles as he sends off the video to their friends.

“IWA-CHAN NO! NO I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY—” He twitches when he looks down to see his boyfriend glaring at him. “Suga-chan—”

“Fine.” Suga sits back down and goes back to eating his 9th cookie of the evening. “I’ll give you bj.” Oikawa’s face reddens. He couldn’t help imagining Suga…on his knees…NOOOO HE IS IN PUBLIC HE WILL POWER THROUGH. When Oikawa doesn’t answer, Suga looks up at him with an innocent look on his face. “I mean the word, Oikawa-san.” Because Suga is an asshole, he “innocently” licks off some chocolate from his lips.

“I KNOW,” Oikawa screeches. “EXCUSE ME.” He stumbles into the kitchen to get a grip on his life. He ignores Iwaizumi’s laughing as he leans against the fridge. He softly bangs his head against it, forcing the dirty images out of his head. He flinches when he hears Suga say he’s going to get some ice for his tea. When he hears footsteps enter the kitchen, he doesn’t turn around.

“Having fun?” Suga says in a low voice, making Oikawa’s breath hitch. He trails his finger up Oikawa’s spine and chuckles at Oikawa’s squirming.

Oikawa can’t bring himself to say anything or face his boyfriend. He only nods his head.

“Cat got your tongue?” Suga asks. Oikawa still doesn’t answer. “ _Hey._ ” The sharp tone makes Oikawa straighten immediately. His face is burning. Oh god not here…“ _Face me._ ” Oikawa can’t help but follow the order. He turns to see a straight faced Suga, crossing his arms. “ _Come here_ …” A flicker of a smile creeps on his face when Oikawa leans down toward him. “ _Answer me—are you having fun?_ ”

Oikawa looks down as he whispers, “I am…” He bites his lip when Suga grabs his chin and forces him to look up again. He whines at the frown on Suga’s face.

“ _Next time you look at me when you answer. Understand?_ ” He asks. When Oikawa nods, he smiles. “Good boy,” he chuckles before kissing him.

Oikawa’s dead. Bye world. He had a good run but it is time to skedaddle. Suga lets out a small giggle when they part. “I watched some videos last night. Am I getting better?” he laughs again when Oikawa nods eagerly and latches on to him. “Everything going’s great. I think this might be a good night after all.”

“I hope so…” Oikawa whispers. “We better get back so I can finally pass your score.” He grins at Suga’s frown. With another quick kiss he leaves Suga to get his ice. Going over his set of letters he tries to find a word to beat Suga. Somehow that little play made him more focused to win. Haha he kinda hopes Suga rewards him with more orders becaaauuseeee he _loooooveeeesss itt~_

“Are we playing another round after this one?” Kuroo asks, checking his phone. “This went by quicker than I expected.”

“I’m okay with another round,” Daichi answers. “What about you Suga? You’re okay for another game?” he asks when Suga comes back with his cup of ice.

“I am always ready to play this game,” Suga says as he pours the rest of his tea in the cup. He takes a sip before asking Oikawa, “Do you forfeit your turn? I have the perfect 10 point word in my hand.”

“Wow Suga, you know celebrating early is bad luck,” Asahi says. Suga shrugs. This game has changed him. 

Oikawa growls when he can’t find anything that has a high enough score to beat Suga. He gasps loudly when he sees the perfect word. He happily puts down his letters on the board. Everyone looks at the table to see ‘orgasms’.

Kiyoko has her head down, her hair shielding her face. “How…how are you a real person?” She forces out between giggles.

“I’m actually angry that I didn’t get that combo of letters…” Kuroo mutters.

Daichi frowns. Suga has yet to start counting up Oikawa’s score. His face is bright red as he stares at the word.

Oikawa smirks. “If my math is correct, I get a triple letter score for the G and a double word score for a total of 32 points. I win, Suga-chan~” Suga turns to him, swallowing hard. “You were a hard opponent. I think we should _scrabble_ again sometime~” He winks. There’s a ghost of a grin on Suga’s face when Daichi bumps into the table.  

“ _Stop Oikawa._ ” Daichi’s sharp tone makes everyone stiffen. “ _You’re going too far..._ ”

Oikawa lazily turns to him, sighing. “How? I’m always talking about sex.”

“It’s not like everyone’s okay with it. You don’t anything about Suga.”

Suga’s eyes are wide for a different reason now. Kuroo runs a hand through his hair, sighing. Iwaizumi glances at Kiyoko; she nods. Things are now starting to get too awkward for them.

“Daichi, it’s fine really,” Suga says.

“No it’s not. You’re a nice guy Suga and I don’t want you to get hurt,” Daichi says.

Iwaizumi stiffens.

“Daichi-kun,” Kiyoko lowers her voice. “You’re overreacting. Tooru’s being silly.” She gives Oikawa a warning look. He got the message. He’ll tone it back. But that scrabble innuendo was bound to happen.

Hearing Kiyoko’s tone silences Daichi for now. He mutters that he’s going to get something from the kitchen and leaves the room. Suga quickly goes after him.

Oikawa leans back on the couch with a loud sigh. “Son of a bitch…that wasn’t directed to Daichi. Just…saying.” He groans. “Hajime, if you wanna leave I’m cool with that. You too Kuroo. You guys are teammates. Can’t let game night ruin your friendship with him.”

“The hell did you do to him, Oikawa?” Kuroo asks. “I’ve known Daichi for years and he never blows up.”

“How am I supposed to know?” Oikawa sighs. “I barely talked to him during high school.”

The conversation dies down when the doorbell rings. Kiyoko gets up to answer the door. Suga and Daichi come back in the living room to see who’s coming in so late.

A perky laugh makes Daichi stiffen. “Kiyoko-sempai I didn’t know you were also invited! That’s so cool! It’s like we’re back in high school again. Do you come by here often? I think it’s close to your apartment…I think. You know how bad I am with directions.” Yui walks in, all smiles. “AH ASAHI! IT’S BEEN TOO LONG!” She bounds over to Asahi and practically falls on top of him to give him a hug.

“That is a blinding yellow…” Kuroo mumbles, staring at Yui’s dress.

She looks at Kuroo. “Cat!” She says, ruffling his hair.

“I’m surprisingly fine with this,” Kuroo replies. He happily leans toward her touch.  

Daichi stares at Yui as she makes her way to hug Asahi. Oikawa is confused to see Suga equally surprised. Ohhh no…

“Yui-kun, there’s a guy on the phone outside…is he with you?” Kiyoko asks, peering out the door.

“Oh yes he is! He decided to come with me last minute so he’s making sure he has someone to cover his shift,” Yui answers. “I hope that’s alright. I figured it was okay since I’ve been meaning to introduce him to you guys sooner or later and luckily sooner happened!” She laughs again.

“…you are happy,” Iwaizumi says. He’s not sure how to feel about that yet.

“Thank you!” She smiles brightly.

Kiyoko opens the door to let a boy in. Daichi inhales sharply. Suga slaps his forehead, groaning.

“This is Nakashima Takeru! We started dating today!” Yui announces. “Yaaay!” She claps her hands. Daichi’s hands clench tightly.

“ _Kitchen. Now,”_ Suga whispers to Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH SO FIRST OF ALL. HAPPY 60 CHAPTERS! yaaaay!!! 
> 
> second DAAAAIIICHIIII I'M SORRY DUDE. YOU WERE LIKE MY FAVORITE WHEN THE SHOW STARTED. YOU WERE THE ONE FOR ME I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO BE THIS WAY! Poor Daichi suffers a lot of self guilt for his sexuality and what happened to Suga and how he treated Yui (which we learn from Suga's part so uh...i hope i didn't spoil that just now for those who haven't read other parts of the series...you should they're fun) and another third thing that i can't spoil yet. one of my weaknesses is arguments. i don't want them to sound like a soap opera but i don't want it to sound like dumb haha. hopefully it's good. Also woah kuroo your confession was pretty lackluster dude. haha that's how i planned it from the beginning. So much build up. HE LOVED HIM FOR THREE YEARS AND THEN FINALLY JUST SAYS IT SO CASUALLY. Also dude Takeru Nakashima's here being the guy who showed up at the wrong friend outing. I have so much to say..but it's three in the morning...so i'm going to bed. THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVING SUPER NICE COMMENTS! HOW ARE YOU GUYS GETTING NICER?? WHAT THE HELL. Writing this story is a joy because i love seeing your responses! It gives me strength to carry on! ...that's a song isn't it? isn't that the titanic theme? I know it's a celine deon song i think...this shows how sleepy i am. haha anyway we're close to *200* comments and *300* kudos gaaaaaah! i don't deserve it. your kindness is too much for me.  
> Next update...our friendly neighborhood asexual asahi decides to help oikawa remember something. see you all then!
> 
> EDIT: HI! Here i am again to say that this chapter was edited so it could be better. I couldn't live down my mistake in the scrabble game and also i felt like the chapter could've been done a bit better. Anywho at this point we actually hit 200 (more like 220??) comments and 300 (more like 330??) kudos. thank you all for all of your wonderful comments and support. Reading the above note and this one is like night and day. jeez i am quite the spazz when super tired (and that's 90% of the time...) anyway the next update is the last part of scrabble party! yay!


	62. Scrabble Party—Blowup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought we were done, but ooooooh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! So I reread the Scrabble Party chapters and thought to myself "huh...this is good...but this could've been better." and that made me want to make some changes to the whole event so it's now *3* parts. I'm happy that so many people have left some kind comments on those two chapters already! But I felt as though I didn't do the scene right. When I reread the scenes i felt bad that i didn't give you guys a really great chapter. Again i'm happy to have received so many good comments! You're all wonderful people so i try to give you all something super awesome to read! hopefully what i'm saying makes sense...i've been on the fence of doing this for the past few days and gaaah...i hope you all enjoy the edits.

Chapter 60: Scrabble Party—Blowup

From the kitchen, Yui’s excited chatter can be heard. She has covered several topics in the few minutes she’s arrived—learning French, spilling coffee at work, and why cats are fluffier than dogs (Kuroo was very excited to hear her views on that one). Takeru laughs at her silliness and Iwaizumi has been continuously asking ‘How are you this happy all the time?’. Oikawa nervously watches Suga pace in front of him.

“You invited _Yui_???” Suga whispers. “Why did you invite Yui??”

“I thought you liked her? She’s friends with you guys and she told me she really wanted to go!” Oikawa whispers back. “Didn’t she tell you she was coming? She said she texted you—I saw her do it!”

Suga stops pacing. “I didn’t get a text from her.”

They stare at each other then poke their heads out the kitchen to stare at Yui. She purposefully avoids their stares. She lets out a weird laugh that ends in a hiccupping sound.

“SHE LIED.” Suga hisses when they go back to the kitchen. “SHE ALWAYS HICCUPS WHEN SHE’S CAUGHT IN THE ACT.” He covers his face to muffle his groan. “I didn’t know she was capable of hiding things—then again she was able to hide a huge secret from me for like three years…” Suga sighs.

“…you guys have a thing for keeping secrets…” Oikawa says.

Suga sighs again. “I’m realizing that.” He glances at the living room again. “And she brought Takeru-san AND WE’RE STILL ODD.”

“You’re really anal about that,” Oikawa says.

Suga turns to him frowning. “No. Don’t distract me with a clear dirty joke set up when we’re in the shit.” He runs a hand through his hair sighing. “As a gay guy I can’t help but be anal about everything.”

“Couldn’t help yourself, huh?”

“It was too good to pass up…”

Kuroo walks in the kitchen with a pleasant smile. He chuckles as he wraps his arms on Suga’s and Oikawa’s shoulders. “Hey lovebirds, riddle me this: _what is this clusterfuck you invited me to?_ ” He mutters, dropping his faux happy attitude. “Daichi looks like he wants to disappear in a hole out there.” 

“We’re all tangled up in this web of relationships,” Oikawa answers. “It’s like Charlotte’s Web but she wrote ‘FUCK ALL OF YOU GUYS’ instead of ‘Some Pig’.”

“Charlotte fucking dies in the end dude. All of your references people die.” Kuroo hisses. “Ever since that happy go lucky girl came in with her boyfriend Daichi’s been scarily quiet.”  

“Yui-chan’s my coworker and Suga’s friend from high school. She’s also Daichi’s childhood friend so when she invited herself over I thought it would be fine,” Oikawa explains. “But for some reason she lied about telling Suga that she was coming.”

“Because she’s his ex-girlfriend that hasn’t spoken to him in a year because Daichi’s been avoiding her out of guilt for coming out,” Suga explains.  

“Jesus…” Oikawa mumbles. “I forgot she told me they were exes…but I assumed that they were still friends since they grew up with each other.”  

“What the fuck Oikawa…” Kuroo says.

“And for extra fun, she’s been his beard all through high school and their relationship is kinda fucked over. And because we can’t have _anything_ go our way she brought new boyfriend who has some sort of rivalry with Daichi,” Suga adds.

“What the fuck Oikawa!?”

“Kuroo stop blaming me! This isn’t my fault!” Oikawa mutters.

“I’m not blaming you, I’m just freaking out! This is a lot of terrible shit in one room. It’s like we’re stuck in the cow pen shoveling up a whole bunch of manure to ship off the farm,” Kuroo says.

“That’s a very specific farm reference…” Oikawa says.

Suga rolls his eyes. “On top of that…Yui doesn’t know we’re hiding our relationship and we _still_ have to tell Daichi.”

“Happy Week-aversary, Suga-chan.”

“I wanna turn invisible,” Suga deadpans. They flinch when they hear someone come up behind them.

“What are you guys doing?” Daichi asks. He looks tired or really sick. “The kitchen can’t be _that_ interesting.”

Oikawa nudges Kuroo to say something.

“We’reeee uh looking at dick pics!” He says. Oikawa and Suga frown at him.

Daichi laughs and looks a bit better. “I needed that laugh. Thanks, Kuroo.”

“Anytime.”

When they go back to the living room, Yui is still talking. She’s sitting on the floor in Takeru’s lap, which makes Daichi’s fingers twitch Oikawa notices, happily moving her hands as she continues her long story. Iwaizumi looks as though he’s about to go insane.  

“Yui, did you breathe?” Takeru laughs.

Yui pauses. “Oh no… I didn’t ramble too much did I?”

“It was a lot to take in, Yui-kun.” Kiyoko smiles. “It’s nice to finally meet you Nakashima-kun.”

Takeru grins as he wraps his arms around Yui’s waist. Daichi looks away from the two of them. “Yui-san told me that all of her close friends would be here so I figured what better chance to meet everybody,” he says. “You’re just like she described Shimizu-san.”

“It would be bad if I weren’t I guess,” Kiyoko replies with a shrug. Iwaizumi snorts at this. “This is my boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwaizumi gives him a curt wave.

“You remember me,” Suga says. “We met at the restaurant while you were working.”  

“Suga, right?” Takeru asks. He grins when Suga nods.

“Annnd Asahi?” He points at the now extremely nervous Asahi on the couch. “I’m remembering people by Yui-san descriptions…and you do look like Jesus.”

He takes his hair out of his bun and starts putting it back up again. “I get that…” he mumbles.

Yui giggles. “You two are sitting way apart,” She points at Oikawa and Suga. Oikawa isn’t sure what to say. Luckily Suga’s quick to save their asses.   

“Oikawa-san hurt himself so he’s sitting on the couch,” he answers.

Takeru’s eyes widen when he sees Oikawa. “Woah, you’re _the_ Oikawa Tooru.” Oikawa inwardly groans. He hates when people make him seem waaaaay more amazing than he really is.

“Don’t put me on a high pedestal,” he says quickly. “I’m just an average guy.”

“You’re not an average guy,” Kuroo says. “You’re six feet tall.” He and Oikawa laugh loudly at this. Suga rolls his eyes. Of course they’re pun buddies. “Oh uh I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” he tells Takeru and Yui.

“You were in Nekoma, right?” Takeru asks.

“Indeedy doo. Meow~” He makes cat ears on his head. Yui giggles at him. Daichi is saddened by the sound.  

“You’re embarrassing,” Oikawa replies.

Kuroo flicks him off. “I’m going to assume you also played volleyball or you’re like a stat geek or something along those lines.” Daichi chuckles.    

“I was the captain in Wakutaniminami,” Takeru answers. “We played Karasuno a lot, eh Captain Sawamura?”

Daichi barely acknowledges the question. “I wasn’t expecting you Nakashima…”

“I know. I was supposed to be working today, but I figured why not come by? It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.” He gives Yui a small squeeze. “We had the silly rivalry in high school that we never really talked. I wanted to get to know you some.”

“Why?”

“Because you two are the most important guys in my life!” Yui declares. She looks past Kuroo to give Daichi a huge smile. It falters when he doesn’t look at her.

“Yeah, Yui talks about you all the time whenever we’re together. Sometimes I wonder if she’s dating me or you.” Takeru laughs.

“ _Are you trying to start something?_ ” Daichi snaps. 

"It was a joke, Daichi." Yui reaches out to touch Daichi's shoulder. He quickly moves out of her reach. She bites her lip and looks down to her lap.  

Kiyoko fights the urge to pull off the cork on the wine bottle. Oikawa silently pleads her to open it.

“Daichi, you alright?” Kuroo asks. He forces out a laugh. “All of the Scrabble must have scrambled your brain.”

Daichi looks away again with a heavy sigh. “There’s nothing much to know about me Nakashima…I’m sure your… _girlfriend_ …” he forces out the last word. “Said all that needs to be said.”  

“Are you joking?” Kuroo nudges Daichi. “There’s so much that she probably left out!”

“Hey…” Yui pouts at this.

“You’re like one of the most interesting people I know. You got tons of farm stories, you’re like surprisingly sassy and you’re a hard worker. You’re pretty cool Sawamura Daichi.”

Daichi’s eyes are wide at first but he lets out a chuckle. “Thanks Kuroo.”

Yui smiles at the two of them. “You seem to be close friends with Daichi, Kuroo-kun," she says. 

“Wasn’t Nekoma and Karasuno rivals?” Takeru asks. “It’s funny you guys are pals when those schools are put against each other.”  

Kuroo shrugs. “The whole rivalry thing is for shits and giggles really.” He jabs his thumb in Daichi’s direction. “Plus I can’t help but notice good things about this guy. I’ve been in love with him for three years—had a lot of time to make several lists dude.” His eyes widen when he realizes what he just said.

Suga slaps his forehead. He hid this for three years and now of all times he chose to let it slip?

“I don’t know whether to call you amazing or stupid…” Oikawa mumbles.

Daichi stares at Kuroo. “What?”

“Fuck that’s not how I wanted this to go…” Kuroo groans, covering his face. “I THINK YOU’RE CUTE ALRIGHT?” He says.

“Are you serious?”

“YES. I AM. FUCK THIS IS NOT ROMANTIC AT ALL.”

Daichi is unsure what to say or do. He glances at Suga. Suga shrugs. “Uh…”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING. JUST LET ME MELT INTO THE CARPET, OKAY?” Kuroo blindly points at Yui’s general direction. “TALKTIVE GIRL. TALK.”

“Me?” Yui says. “What should I say? You just confessed to Daichi!”

“JUST SAY SOMETHING.”

“UHHH.” Yui looks around the room before her eyes land on Suga. “SUGA I GET HOW GETTING A BOYFRIEND MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER. WE SHOULD DOUBLE DATE SOMETIME,” She blurts out.

Daichi’s head turns to Suga. “ _BOYFRIEND_?”

“THAT WAS THE WRONG THING TO SAY,” Kuroo says.

“YOU TOLD ME TO TALK YOU MADE ME NERVOUS!” Yui shakes his shoulder. “Plus it’s not like it’s new or whatever. Suga and Tooru-kun have been dating for a couple of days now, right? It’s old news.”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Daichi’s eyes widen. “You guys are… _together?_ ”

Suga forces himself to look at Daichi when he slowly nods. “We are…”

“Today makes a week actually,” Oikawa replies. Daichi glares at him. “What is it now?”

“You’re not serious about him, are you?” Daichi asks. “You’re never serious about anything.”

Oikawa frowns. “ _Excuse me? You want to run that by me again?_ ”

“You heard me—you’re taking advantage of him. Suga’s the nicest person to ever exist and he’s been through so much more than you have. All you have is a great track record for _sleazing_ _around_.”

“Daichi, you don’t know shit—” Iwaizumi grits his teeth. Kiyoko grabs his hand to calm him down.

Oikawa cuts him off. “Hajime, it’s fine.” He smiles pleasantly at his friend before glowering at Daichi. “So I had tons of sex in high school—doesn’t make me an evil person. And if it did, I can’t change?”

“Not you,” Daichi mutters. “I know that for a fact.”

Suga frowns. “That’s not fair Daichi. He’s been through a lot too!” he says. “You don’t know how his injury affected—affects—him.”

“Koushi it’s been a week! You still don’t know him!” Daichi counters. “He was literally known for giving people a good time and nothing more. He never helped anyone and he only cares for himself.”

Oikawa’s chest hurts. He’s heard of the dumb rumors that went around him. There was some about him sleeping with the captain of other teams so his could win, more about him seducing the coach into letting him be the captain of Aoba Johsai…there are so many that if he got paid when a new one started he would be rich by now. Another reason he trained to great extremes…he wanted people to recognize how much effort he put into his favorite sport. Yes he did sleep around, but when he wanted to practice he didn’t would push those thoughts away and focus on getting better. He had to be the best so people could recognize his efforts. So he could be as wonderful as his family. ‘The Great Oikawa Tooru’, ’The First Gay Captain’, ’Grand King’…he never asked for those titles. He never asked to be called a slut or whore either. He only wanted someone to see how good of a person he was. His friends saw that…and so did Suga.

“Daichi,” Suga walks toward his friend. “I don’t care what you or anyone else says about Oikawa. Yeah it's only been a week, but I know him enough to not judge him over what happened in the past. I thought you of all people would understand...” His hands clench. "I was locked in a fucking closet for the same stupid judgments you're making."   

Daichi falters for a moment. His eyes widen when it slowly dawns on him the situation he’s in. For a moment he looks completely broken but steels himself. “Whatever,” he mutters as he heads upstairs to his room.

“Daichi wait!” Yui gets up from the floor and calls after him. “Don’t shut yourself out again. Back then we all closed ourselves off and now we’re all tiptoeing around a whole bunch of mess. Please talk to me…talk to all of us…that’s all I want.” Her breath hitches when she hears the door slam. “I don’t hate you Sawacchi…I never did…”she mumbles, shoulders slouching. She wipes her eyes and turns around with a broken smile. “I’m sorry to uh…ruin everyone’s evening…” her voice breaks. “…let’s go Takeru-kun…” she mumbles before walking out the door. Takeru runs after her. Asahi sighs loudly.

Kiyoko sighs as she stands up. “Koushi,” Suga looks up at his senior with watery eyes. “Don’t be mad at him.” She forces on a smile. “Give him time. He’ll understand.” She watches Iwaizumi storm out the house, swearing loudly. “Don’t worry. I’ll calm him down,” she tells Oikawa. Before she leaves she gives the two of them a hug.  

Oikawa glances over to Kuroo, who is still on the floor. He’s staring at the ceiling. “What are you gonna do Tetsu-chan?”

“Stay here,” he answers. “He needs someone to talk to and it has to be me.”

“Huh that’s surprising.”

“We’re more similar than you think, Tooru,” Kuroo replies. “You don’t mind, right Jesus?” He kicks his foot at Asahi.

Asahi shakes his head. “I don’t mind anything at this point.” He starts cleaning up the game board.

Oikawa looks over to see Suga staring down the hallway, at the closed bedroom door. He sniffs.

“You ready?” Oikawa asks softly.

Suga shakes his head. “No…but I know it won’t do much to stay here.” He says goodbye to Asahi before grabbing Oikawa’s hand. They’re silent as they leave the house.

Once they rounded the corner, Suga cries. He clings to Oikawa’s shirt, wetting the material with his tears. Oikawa holds him tightly, hating every choked sound that comes out of Suga.

“…was it supposed to happen this way?” Suga asks.

Oikawa hates that he can’t think of a good answer to that question.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! so here we are with the new version of scrabble party. most of it is still there just a lot of new stuff. I wanted these chapters to have a lot of impact and i feel like now they do. they did have an impact before but it feels more...built up you know? I did feel like i rushed it after a couple of readthroughs. I was too excited to upload i guess. But i'll be more careful next time!! Reading everyones comments i was unsure whether to go through with this or not but i feel as though i owe it to you guys to make a chapter that we're all going "Woaaaahh" if that makes sense. i put out something that was decent, but after reading over i felt like it could've been better.  
> ...hopefully that makes sense. Anyways...a small sidenote i've been watching the new voltron series on netflix and shiro is my hero. he's so...sturdy and extremely daichi. like i would like to ask the creators "are you daichi fans? were you thinking of daichi when you created shiro because that's him to a tee." gaah and he wears all black too and that is MY THING. i'm almost done with the first season and the writing is ammmaazzzing. they really have a good balance for drama and humor. i hope to write for a show like that. anyway next time! we'll get suga and oikawa reflecting on scrabble night, suga talks about his friendship with daichi over coffee, kenma reveals something about Kuroo to oikawa, and asahi helps oikawa remember something important. thank you guys so much and i'll see you all next time!!!


	63. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through the motions.

Chapter 61: Reflections

After the travesty of a game night, Suga didn’t want to go to sleep alone. Oikawa didn’t think their first sleepover would be in these conditions, but here they are in Suga’s bedroom dressed for bed. Suga is in an oversized pullover and loose jogging pants and Oikawa is in a t-shirt, boxers, and his leg brace. Neither of them watched the other change. Even though they’ve made out more than they can count, something about seeing bare skin made them very nervous. Oikawa’s not sure why he decided to change in Suga’s room. Something in his mind told him to stick with Suga as long as possible. Oikawa hears Suga splash water on his face in the bathroom. He sits the edge of Suga’s bed, frowning at his leg brace.

“Does it still hurt?”

Oikawa looks up to see Suga drying off his face by the doorway.

“Oh…no, I should be fine tomorrow when I go see Sensei…” he answers.

Suga tosses the towel in his hamper by the door and walks over to the bed. “I’m happy to hear that, but I meant…” he trails off when he pokes Oikawa’s chest. “… _you_.” He bends down and touches Oikawa’s leg brace. Oikawa’s toes twitch. “I’ve noticed when you’re quiet you’re really upset.” He trails his fingers down the fabric toward Oikawa’s knee.

Oikawa lets out a long sigh and runs a hand through his hair. “It’s petty…” he mumbles.

“No it’s not. I cried all the way here. I don’t want you to hold in anything.” Suga looks up with a small smile. “That’s why tonight ended the way it did. I want to hear what you’re feeling.”

Oikawa bites his lip before asking, “Is it weird that I’m not used to being hated _that_ much? Like Daichi can’t think of anything nice about me! I’m not saying a saint or anything, but he can’t even compliment a goddamn cookie because _I_ made them.” he falls on the bed with a loud groan. “It’s frustrating! He’s always been this way even before we met. We’ve never been able to see eye to eye and people keep asking what I’ve done to make him upset and I DON’T KNOW.” He hits the bed, gritting his teeth. “And I ruined your friendship with him…I ruined Hajime’s trust in him. God it takes Hajime forever to like people sometimes and when he and Daichi started talking more I was so happy because…” He sighs again. “No one deserves to be alone…”

Suga climbs onto the bed and curls up next to Oikawa. “I wish Daichi knew how caring you are. It’s kinda amazing how you’re able to think of others when you’re hurting. I know he didn’t mean it—I could tell from how he looked when he said those things.” He takes Oikawa’s hand in his. “I don’t want him to hate you…” Suga sighs. “I don’t want him to think us dating is a bad idea either…”

Oikawa tenses. He tries to steel himself when he asks, “Do you think it was a bad idea?” He’s not sure why he asked this question, but it came out of him anyway. If it weren’t for the two of them things wouldn’t have gotten this crazy wouldn’t it?

“Do you?” Suga can barely ask the question. His throat feels dry. He swallows.  

Neither of them look at each other as silence looms between them. Suga clenches Oikawa’s shirt and bites his lip. Oikawa frowns at the ceiling. After another minute of painful silence, they force themselves to answer.

“I want to stay with you.”

“I don’t want us to end.”

They turn to each other wide eyed.

“You…mean that?” Suga whispers.

Oikawa nods. “Of course I do—” He gets cut off by Suga crashing their lips together. Oikawa feels warm and fuzzy in his chest when Suga slowly pulls away with a small smile. That feeling is dropped once Suga pinches his cheeks.

“Don’t scare me like that, dummy. I really thought you wanted to break up with me,” Suga lets out a huff of a laugh before kissing Oikawa again. “God, I thought my heart would fall to my stomach just then.” A tear rolls down his cheek.

Oikawa caresses Suga’s face, wiping the tear away. “I’m sorry. I was scared that you would agree with Daichi or something…I dunno. It was stupid…” He brings their foreheads together and gazes into Suga’s eyes.

“Tooru, I like you more than I probably should.”

Oikawa feels his face flush. “I like you more than I probably should, Koushi.” He ignores his voice breaking just then. “I really am serious about you…”  

“I know. I feel the same way.” Suga’s small smile breaks. “I just wish…Daichi could see that. How do you think he’s doing?”

“I really can’t imagine. Kuroo’s oddly mysterious…I don’t know if he’s good at comforting people, but he was captain of his team for some reason,” Oikawa answers.

Suga blows a puff of air at his bangs. “I’m slowly coming to terms that this whole… _thing_ was going to happen either way,” he says. “The four of us had so many secrets…it was bound to boil over sometime.” He wiggles his toes. “A part of me is a bit relieved we yelled at each other. Is that bad?”

“I guess it’s sorta like vomiting. You feel terrible when it happens but then all the icky stuff is out of you and you’re better,” Oikawa says. “So we all sorta threw up just then.”

Suga scrunches his nose. “That’s gross, but I get what you mean…” He sighs. “I always thought Daichi was the stronger one. We met in middle school. He said the dumbest thing when he came up to me—he thought my mole was a speck of dirt.”

“That sounds like him.”

Suga chuckles. “He’s always been a tank too. It could be from all of his crazy farm stuff. A lot of girls in our grade went crazy for his muscles. The guys couldn’t be jealous of him since he’s a nice guy. Daichi was the total package. Then our school practically flipped when Yui and Daichi started dating.” 

“Were they like the dream couple or something?” Oikawa asks. He smiles when Suga reaches over to play with his hair.

“Sorta. They were like one of those TV couples where they grow up together and end up falling in love and getting married,” Suga answers. “It certainly seemed that way in high school. Granted this was after I was bullied so my view of them might be a bit wonky.”

“As in you wanted to be like them?”

“Yeah. A part of me wanted to be straight since it seemed like my life could be ‘normal’. I wasn’t necessarily envious…just sad that I couldn’t be happy like them. I spent most of my time hiding behind Daichi so I wouldn’t get bullied again. Little did I know he was going through a whole bunch of stuff.” Suga sighs again. “Yui also…I hate that we didn’t trust each other enough to talk this out sooner. Poor Asahi kept all of our secrets. I feel like I used him.”

Oikawa presses his lips against Suga’s forehead. “I don’t think he feels that way. It was a way of coping. When I got injured I couldn’t even bring myself to talk to anyone about it.” He takes Suga’s hand in his. “Can I ask you a question, Suga?” Suga nods. “Do you think Daichi really likes you?” Oikawa asks. He feels Suga’s hand tighten for a moment.

“I don’t know…I thought he did, but I’m not sure now,” he finally answers. “He would get nervous sometimes whenever I said something nice to him and he would get really jumpy whenever we were alone.”

“I don’t know if he really liked you. I mean he did, but I think he latched on to you because you’re the only gay guy he knew,” Oikawa explains. “I sorta had those feelings for Iwa-chan when we were younger. At first I thought I had to like him since he was the guy I hung out with all the time, but I realized I like him being my friend.”

Suga’s silent as he thinks about this.

“I’m just saying since he’s more flirtatious with Kuroo than with you.”

“That’s a good point,” Suga says. “They were so touchy feely earlier…”

“ _Soooo_ touchy feely.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. After a while Suga yawns and Oikawa takes that as a sign to actually get under the covers. Oikawa feels warm and fuzzy again when Suga curls against him. He feels Suga’s breath against his neck.

“I don’t feel as bad…” Suga mumbles, his eyes fluttering shut. “I hope Daichi is okay…” he yawns again. “You’re warm Oikawa-san…it makes it easy to go to sleep…”

As Suga’s light snoring fills the room, Oikawa lets out a small sigh. He hopes Kuroo is making Daichi feel a bit better. He’s glad Kuroo decided to stay behind. Even though he hasn’t been the nicest to him, Oikawa doesn’t like the idea of someone being by themselves after a huge upset. No one deserves to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another update! Sadly the anticipated "Asahi reveals something huge to Oikawa" is not in this update. I was out allllll day today and didn't have time to write that chapter yet, but we still have 4 fun chapters here! yay! Also more fun news...tomorrow i'll be turning 22! whoooo! it's actually kinda surprising cause i wasn't paying attention to the calendar so it kinda snuck up on me! haha! anywho this chapter and really this whole update has been rewritten like three different times and I am finally content with them! i hope you like it as well!


	64. A dream in the middle of the night (kinda NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has the weirdest dream yet. 
> 
> ((the nsfw is exxxxxtreeeemly mild, but the warning is there just in case)

Chapter 62: A dream in the middle of the night 

Oikawa isn’t sure if he’s having a dream or a nightmare. All that he knows is that it’s very hazy. He sees himself in a bed and his face is flushed. A guy is over him, lightly rubbing his hands over his chest. Oikawa’s eyes widen—the guy in bed with his other self isn’t Suga.

“What’s going on?” Oikawa asks. He looks around and sees clothes strewn about the oddly pink tinted room. School uniforms, he realizes. “Hey!” He screams at his other self. “What are you doing? This isn’t you anymore!”

The guy says something and Oikawa sees his other self chuckle and sits up to kiss the guy passionately. Oikawa squints. Who is this random dude? What’s going on? He calls out for Suga but there’s no answer. Not even his dream self or the random guy hear him. He looks out the window. Where the fuck is he? Why is his subconscious a dickwad?? Oikawa’s eyes widen when he sees the familiar flashing neon sign of one of the love hotels he frequented during high school.

“Oh god…” he hears his dream self moan loudly. Oikawa immediately shuts his eyes. Gross gross gross. “You’re waaay better than I thought you would be…and a virgin too you must be—” Dream Oikawa gasps. Oikawa squirms at the sound of the bed squeaking behind him. “…you’re sucha liar…” Dream Oikawa lazily finishes his sentence before drawling out another low groan.

Oikawa whips around. “STOP IT.” His eyes widen when he sees his dream self staring back at him. “Oh now you hear me? Stop! I don’t wanna be here anymore!”

“What do you mean?” His dream self asks as he thrusts into the mystery guy below him. “This…this was how you got soooo…” he bites his lip as the guy moans out his name. “…. _famous_.”

“No it’s not!” Oikawa’s voice breaks. “I…I did more than that…” He turns away from the bed again as the moans get louder. “I worked hard!”

Dream Oikawa lets out a breathy laugh. “A-as if. Why do you think he hates you?” He curses under his breath when he finally finishes. He falls ontop of the guy, covering his mouth in sloppy kisses. “He hates everything about you, you know?”

Oikawa forces himself to turn back to the bed. “Who?” He mutters.

Dream Oikawa grins. “Sawamura Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha would you believe that this is kinda one of my favorite chapters? To get in the dreamy mood I listen to a lot of psychedelic rock while writing Oikawa's dreams/nightmares. I came up with three different dreams for him and at first this chapter was going to tackle how Oikawa feels about his family, but i figured that that was one plotline too many so we'll see that one later. okie! onward to the next chapter


	65. Staying up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may feel like the worst, but someone always sees your good qualities.

Chapter 63: Staying up

Oikawa has been awake for five hours. He woke up form whatever the hell his mind conjured up and he was too afraid to back to sleep in fear of seeing that scene again. At least he’s used to staying up for most of the night or he would be in worse trouble. Why did he dream _that_? Due to the sheer amount of men he’s been in bed with why did he dream of that particular one? How come he couldn’t remember the guy?? He feels Suga stir beside him. At least one of them is getting sleep. Oikawa’s actually glad that Suga is resting more peacefully than he is.

Oikawa’s eyes start burning. He really wants to go to sleep, but he’s afraid of going back to…that. He’s not even sure what to call it. It sure as hell wasn’t a dream. Now that he’s finally experienced one he knows for sure that the ‘dreams’ he experienced before were truly nightmares. He guesses what he just had was a nightmare, but something about it felt oddly realistic. He’s not sure if his mind is telling him something and if it is he wishes it would say it plainly.

_“Why do you think he hates you? Sawamura Daichi…”_

The haunting voice comes back to him. What Oikawa hates the most is that his dream self is right. That’s the main reason Daichi hates Oikawa: he’s a sleaze.

“…sex is all I’m good for…” he mumbles to the ceiling.

He looks over to Suga when his snoring gets louder. He can’t help but chuckle at this. His boyfriend is the type of person than can sleep through any situation apparently.

Sugawara Koushi…is a very strange person Oikawa realizes. He loves cacti, can’t cook, and always looks prettiest when he smiles. He has a habit of humming whenever there’s a lull in a conversation. His astronomy notes are terrible but he always writes down ‘super neat’ and ‘wow’ next to stuff he learns.

And somehow…he likes being around Oikawa.

Oikawa feels fuzzy in his chest again. Daichi may hate how he was in the past but at least Suga sees the good in him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a tough guy to write. It's been like 60 something chapters and I still find him so interesting. At one point you have to remember he's super playful and silly and then at other times you have to remember that he's not good with dealing with himself such as his faults and so forth. i dunno. this whole story has made me like him a lot more. sure it's my version of him, but i learned to love the canon one a lot more. It's easy to relate with someone who is determined to a fault but loves what he does so much. I think we've all felt this way at one point. Hahah i didn't mean to get this reflective--i guess it's because it's finally midnight and i'm now 22. happy birthday to me! onward to the last chapter!!


	66. Black Pullover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borrowing clothes.

Chapter 64: Black Pullover

“It’s weird that it’s supposed to fit three sizes too big on me and it fits you just fine…” Suga replies from his bed. He raises his cactus shaped coffee mug to his mouth and blows off some of the steam.

Oikawa shrugs. “It’s still kinda loose on me,” He looks at himself in the mirror above Suga’s dresser. “Black’s kinda crazy isn’t it?”

“How so?”

“I dunno it’s just so…dark.” Oikawa pulls the color of the pullover to his nose and takes a deep sniff. “It smells like you.”

Suga chuckles. “I would hope so. I’m the only one that wore it until now.” His smile softens. “Are you okay? I heard you rustling last night…” he quietly sips his drink.

Oikawa nods. “I’m good enough for today I suppose.” He fixes the pullover. Outside there’s a light spring rain. Oikawa complained about how he always feels cold whenever it rains and Suga suggested wearing one of his several baggy pullovers. “I had a weird dream last night…or nightmare…I dunno really.”

Suga looks at Oikawa’s reflection. “What happened?”

“I saw myself sleeping with some guy…it was really weird. I didn’t mean it in like the ‘I’m gonna cheat on you’ kinda way but like…I dunno…” He trails off. He doesn’t like when he can’t describe what he’s finally. “I feel really crummy every time I think about it…”

“Is it because of what Daichi said last night?” Suga frowns. “I understand he’s going through some stuff but it was still rude of him to say all of that. You’re not a bad person just because you fucked a bunch of times,” he mutters in his mug.

Oikawa can’t help but laugh at this. “I can’t take you seriously with that mug.”

“Don’t make fun of my lifestyle, Oikawa.”

Oikawa beams. “Dropping the honorific now?”

Suga chuckles, shyly looking back at his coffee mug. “I’ve been wanting to for a while. I figured since we’re not hiding anything and I called you by your first name already…” He shrugs with a small smile on his face. Oikawa walks over to him and kisses Suga’s cheek. “Hey you better go if you wanna get to physical therapy on time.”

“You can come too if you want,” Oikawa says.

Suga shakes his head. “I don’t want to be in the way. Plus if I’m there you might try to hurt yourself by going overboard to impress me,” He says.

Oikawa sticks his tongue at him. “It’ll be a while until I’m back. Work and all that.” He kisses his boyfriend. “If you want you can come over.”

Suga shakes his head again. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” He smiles. “I thought I would feel horrible when I woke up, but for some reason I feel content. Not like skipping down the lane happy, but like you said good enough for today.” He rubs his fingers around the rim of the mug. “I think I’ll try calling Daichi today.”

“I hope for the best.”

“Likewise,” Suga says before they kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for the update! The chapters are back to their usual short selves haha. Next time we'll get Kenma telling Oikawa about Kuroo and Asahi doing the BIIIIIGGG reveal (that i guess it kinda obvious now. someone actually called it several chapters back lucky you!) and woah...we're back at Daichi's house???? Thanks everyone for your kind comments and support! You all make writing this story a blast! We're all here on this Oisuga boat, silently floating along haha. I'm gonna go...make an ice cream cone! That's a good thing to do at 12 in the morning. See you all next update!


	67. Kenma Tells All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma tells a small story about Kuroo's first love.

Chapter 65: Kenma Tells All

Oikawa sighs. Yui’s not here. According to Nishinoya, she called in sick. He had hoped he could make her feel a bit a better. What’s worse is that the second perkiest person in the world Hitoka isn’t here either because of homework. Oikawa lazily rings up customers’ orders with barely a smile on his face (which one could say that’s how he usually serves people). When the rush is gone Oikawa finds himself picking at Suga’s pullover. It really does smell like him—Suga must own some sort of scented lotion or something because that’s the only thing Oikawa can smell at the moment aside from coffee. The scent reminds him of grass and flowers.

Next to him his coworkers are doing their usual antics. Nishinoya and Tanaka are now looking up random facts about pregnant women, which Oikawa admits is a new thing they’re doing, but they’re still acting rather stupid, and Yukie is telling Kaori the difference between tomato and tomahto. According to her ‘tohmatoes are waaaaaaay fancier than the average tomato. Like three tomatoes equal one tohmato’. Oikawa’s eyes widen when he sees Akaashi walking inside Starbucks. He immediately straightens when the perfectly groomed boy reaches the counter.

“Keiji-chan is in our Starbucks!” Yukie gasps. “Quick Kaori, take a picture of me with his plucked eyebrows!” She fishes her phone out of her apron pocket and gives it to her girlfriend.

“Yukie we’re his friends we don’t need to take weird pictures with him,” Kaori replies. Even though she says this, she’s raises the phone to take a photo anyway.

“It’s _because_ we’re his friends we have to take weird pictures with him!” Yukie proves her point by running over to Akaashi and pointing at said plucked eyebrows with a goofy face.

Akaashi ignores his friends. “Hello Oikawa-san. It’s nice to see you today. I like how black looks on you,” He says with a smiles. Oikawa is conflicted. He’s so happy to be praised by his internet idol, but he’s so mad that he can never reach his level. GOD AND HE’S OLDER THAN AKAASHI WHY CAN HE NOT GET ON HIS LEVEL??? But he’s fine. It’s totally fine.  

“Uh thanks!!” Oikawa ignores his voice cracking just then. Nishinoya and Tanaka snicker at him. “It’s my boyfriend’s…uh do you want to order something?”

“Oh no, I was dropping off Kenma-san—” he cuts himself off when he turns around to see no one standing behind him. “ _HOW DOES KUROO DO IT_?” He hisses when he storms back out the coffee shop. Oikawa watches Akaashi look around. When he turns to his left he frowns and calls out something as he runs away.

“Kenma’s hard to keep track of isn’t he?” Nishinoya asks.

“Like one of those cats that likes being out of the house…” Tanaka says. “Maybe we should put out food for him so he’ll want to stay inside?”

Oikawa turns to them. “He’s not a cat,” He says. “Plus the best way to attract a cat is with a toy and we don’t have any.”

“You’re not helping his case Oikawa.”

“Yeah seriously, dude.”

Tanaka shakes Nishinoya’s shoulder. “DUDE I GOT A VINE IDEA WE CAN DO REALLY QUICK OUTSIDE!” He screams. The two of them run off to the back entrance. Once again Oikawa will never understand how Vine became a huge social media…thing.  

Akaashi walks back in Starbucks, pulling Kenma behind him. Kenma is barely putting up a fight since he’s playing something on his phone.

“I can’t believe you crossed a four lane intersection for a _pokemon_.” Akaashi sighs. “You barely move at home.”

“But the Meowth was over there…” Kenma mumbles. “…I had to find him to get a Persian…”

“You still scared me, Kenma-san. I was afraid you were going to get hit,” Akaashi replies, letting go of Kenma’s hand. He puts his hands on his hips. “Promise me you won’t do anything dangerous when finding pokemon.”

Kenma momentarily looks up from his phone. “…sorry Mom.”

Akaashi yelps. Yukie giggles. “Kenma-san don’t call me that in public!” He hisses.

“But you and Bokuto were so happy to be my new parents—”

“WE WERE NOT!” Akaasahi exclaims over him. He turns back to Oikawa with a pink face. “WE DID NOT SAY THAT.”

“Wow, I never thought you would enjoy motherhood Keiji…” Kaori replies with a grin.

“NO. KAORI-SAN IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK.”

Oikawa gasps loudly. “WOAH DOES THAT MEAN THAT BOKUTO HAS A DADDY KINK?”

Akaasahi loudly shushes Oikawa. “O-OIKAWA-SAN DO YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY,” he hisses. “WHAT WOULD YOUR MANAGER THINK?” his face reddens.

“I’m taking that as a yes and my manager is out recording a vine outside.”

Akaashi furrows his brow in confusion. “ _What kind of establishment is this?_ ” Oikawa shrugs.  

“Bo-chan does make a good Papa,” Yukie adds.

Akaashi’s eyes widen. “Papa…” he whispers to himself, his face getting redder. Oikawa doesn’t know how to handle this. His internet idol…loves being a mother hen…he’s not sure if he should take this as a win or a loss. “I MEAN NO. NO STOP THIS. I’M LEAVING.” He faces Kenma again. “Have a good day Kenma-san. Papa— ** _BOKUTO-SAN_**. BOKUTO-SAN IS PICKING YOU UP!” He quickly rushes out before his friends can make fun of him some more.

“Kenma-chan, please tell me everything about Mommy Keiji. I must know every detail,” Yukie says. “He’s so perfect it’s hard to make fun of him. This is my chance.”

Kenma only nods. He stares at Oikawa before shuffling toward the break room. Oikawa takes that as a sign to follow him. “Kuroo’s not home yet…” He tells Oikawa when they’re alone.

“Really?” Oikawa says. “I guess he’s still—”

Kenma quickly raises his hand to stop Oikawa. “Wait before you tell me…I wanna guess…we made bets on what he’s doing and I want to win.” Kenma has a small smile on his face. “Is he at the Pokemon Company building…trying to get me an early copy of Pokemon Sun and or Moon?”

“Uh no? He’s still at Daichi’s place.”

Kenma eyes widen. “ _We were all wrong_ ….” Oikawa silently wonders what Bokuto and Akaashi thought Kuroo was doing. He also silently apologizes to Kuroo—no one thought he would do something that would actually help him get closer to Daichi. Does that say something about Kuroo or everyone that knows him? “Why is he at Daichi’s place…?” Kenma’s quiet voice gets Oikawa out of his thoughts.

Oikawa loosely tells him what transpired the night before. As he listens, Kenma is completely silent. At the end he lets out a soft “oooooh…”

“What?” Oikawa asks.

“I get why he stayed now…” he says. “Even though I wish it was for a video game…but this is just as important…don’t tell him I said that. He likes knowing I actually care about him.”

Oikawa chuckles. “You guys have been friends for a long time, huh?”

“He’s a nuisance…yes.” Kenma lets out a small huff of a laugh. Oikawa now understands why Kuroo loves Kenma so much. This is the cutest person in existence (aside from his boyfriend obviously). “But I have learned to live with him…you may want to sit down for this…I know what Kuroo’s doing…” Kenma replies as he sits down at the break table. Oikawa sits across from him and watches Kenma pull out his 3DS from his pocket to play a game. “He’s telling Daichi about his love life…”

“As in the random people he sleeps with at parties?” Oikawa watches the younger boy’s fingers expertly mash the buttons.

“No. I mean when he realized he had a new superpower…”

“Superpower?”

“Liking guys…he’s been bi for a short time, you know.” Oikawa actually didn’t know this. Hell he didn’t even know Kuroo was bi until they met at Nichome. “I was his first crush, but not really…it’s kinda hard to explain…but it was like he was flustered over how close we were. Being alone with him made him nervous and I couldn’t crawl on top of him like I used to without him giggling weirdly...At the same time, I was going through some emotions also. I realized I’m not interested in relationships.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway,” Kenma looks up from his game, “I could tell he was experiencing those things…because I was the only guy that talked to him on a regular basis and napped on top of him…” he says slowly. Ah. Oikawa gets it. “

“Kuroo’s telling Daichi that he’s still figuring out his sexuality through Suga,” He says. Kenma nods. “Huh, Kuroo _is_ smart.”

“He’s in business for a reason, I guess…” Kenma replies with another small laugh. “He really likes Daichi. He talks about him all the time…I don’t like hearing it...” Oikawa hold back a grin. He’s learned now that Kenma likes saying the opposite of what he feels. He guesses that Kenma looks out for Kuroo in his own way. “I asked Kuroo how he realized that we were just close friends one day and he said that he could never imagine kissing me…or rather he always imagined kissing a cat and that confused him.”

Oikawa silently ponders how kissing a cat would work. Their tongues are super hairy…

“You’re thinking about the logistics of kissing cats aren’t you?”

“I WASN’T THINKING ABOUT IT.”

“Tooru-chan!” Yukie skips into the break room. “There’s a hot guy that wants to talk to you!” If he had a five yen coin for every time he’s heard that he could pay out the rest of his tuition.

“I’m on break,” Kenma announces, retreating under the table to play his game in peace.

Oikawa knocks on the table. “Because you gave me sucha lovely story, I’m letting this slide, cat.”

“Yaaaay…”

Oikawa chuckles as he follows Yukie out the break room. The hot guy that he sees waiting for him is not the one he was expecting. Another phrase that he’s thought several times in his life.

“DADDY?”

Asahi blushes. “Oikawa-san, we’re in public!” He covers his face when customers look in his direction.

“DE JA VU IS REAL KAORI!” Yukie screeches. “WE’RE IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE!”

“The Daddy kink is stronger than I thought…” Kaori’s eyes widen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLOOOO IT'S 2 IN THE MORNING AND I'M UPDATING WHOOO! I think this is a very exciting update! First we have Kenma telling us about Kuroo's past! I wanted Kuroo and Daichi to be similar in that it took them a while to figure out their feelings. Hopefully i explained it well in this chapter. i'll reread it later to see if it needs fixing. Also Akaashi's back and man it's been so long dude. And yes, since Kuroo never came back Akaasahi and Bokuto decided to become Kenma's parents. Side note, it'll be referenced later but Kenma gets lost/distracted very easily so he always needs someone to guide him places. anyway to the next chapter!!


	68. Texting the BF 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff before the storm.

Chapter 66: Texting the BF 2

_ Suuuuuuuuuuuga-chan! _

**_ Oiiiiiikawa! _**

**_ How’s BuckStars?  _ **

_ It’s starring bucks. I’m on break with your porn star friend Asahi.  _

**_ LOL I SWEAR HE’S NOT IN THE SEX INDUSTRY. Why is he with you? OH NO IS DAICHI OKAY?  _ **

_ He’s fine. Kuroo’s still over there. Asahi said he has to tell me something. One of his contracting friends called him and now they’re talking about the best way to fix a busted pipe or something.  _

**_ Oh that call is gonna last for ten years. Texting me is the right thing to do. _ **

_ Did you call Daichi?  _

**_ Oh no. Shigeru-kun came by to get some of my notes for space class and we started talking. He told me about the time he and Kyoutani-kun hid their relationship from his friends. I can’t believe Kyoutani-kun almost got expelled for a fight! _ **

_ Yep. Luckily I was so super popular in the sports world that the principal would look reeeeeeealllly bad if he kicked off Kentaro for beating up his ‘friends’ that bullied Shigeru.  _

**_ I’m glad there wasn’t a fight last night…at least not a physical one. I’m also glad Kuroo’s comforting Daichi. I didn’t know he had it in him.  _ **

_ WHAT’S TERRIBLE IS THAT NO ONE DID. KENMA THOUGHT HE WAS STEALING FROM THE POKEMON COMPANY??  _

**_ LOL KUROO I’M SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOU. YOU REALLY COME THROUGH IN THE END.  _ **

**_ I wonder what they’re talking about. I got a text from him earlier saying he made Daichi laugh so I guess things are going well.  _ **

_ Kenma told me that Kuroo might be telling Daichi how he sorted out his feelings. Apparently Kuroo also thinks Daichi is confusing his friendship with you as a crush. I hate that first crushes are the most confusing especially if its with your best friend. I really didn’t know how I was supposed to feel about Iwa-chan during our teen years.  _

**_ Is it weird I’ve never felt that way about anyone? Like I’ve had crushes on my friends but I always saw Daichi as like an older brother or something. I guess since I don’t have siblings I wanted to have a lot of people to talk to… _ **

**_ Haha well there was one guy.  _ **

_ Oh? Do tell~  _

_ Wow you are not kidding about Asahi—he’s not arguing over what wrench to use to fix this pipe and he’s getting red in the face???    _

**_ I swear he gets so passionate over wrenches. It’s fine. He’ll stop when you guys make it to wherever you’re going. Anyway the guy I shared my first kiss with was pretty cute. He was a year younger than me and he was super energetic.  _ **

_ What year was this?  _

**_ Middle school. This was like my last year and he was in his second. He was on the volleyball team with me. He played libero. I don’t know how but he found out that I was gay and asked me about it because he was unsure if he was gay or not. And because I was a scamp I said the easiest way is to kiss a guy and that’s what we did.  _ **

_ OMMMMGGGGGG.  _

**_ Yup. I haven’t seen him since which is kinda weird because I’m pretty sure he wanted to go to Karasuno.  _ **

_ THAT’S SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY STORY. I LOST MINE TO FUCKING IWA-CHAN. _

**_ LOOOOOOOOOL. WHY. HOW.  _ **

_ HE CAME UP TO ME SAYING THAT HE NEEDED TO KISS SOMEONE BECAUSE GIRLS ‘LIKE GUYS WHO HAVE EXPERIENCE’ AND WE DIDN’T KNOW WHO ELSE TO KISS AND NOT TELL.  _

**_ Woah wait why did it matter to you what girls liked? _ **

_ Oh in middle school I had a bi phase.  _

**_ LOLOLOLOL YOU’RE NOT BI AT ALL. YOU ARE 1000% HOMO.  _ **

_ I KNOW THAT NOW. BUT “JUST HAD A DREAM ABOUT MILK AND ASSUMED HE WAS DREAMING ABOUT BOOBS” TOORU DID NOT.  _

**_ OMGOMG LOLOLOL I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS. LOLOL I CANNOT DEAL WITH PUBERTY TOORU. I WOULD’VE LAUGHED AT YOU FOR LIKE 9000 YEARS OMG. WHO DREAMS OF MILK?? _ **

_ I DO APPARENTLY. _

**_ Did you date a girl?  _ **

_ I did. She was a twin. Iwa-chan tried to date her sister but she was a jerk. So was the other one. Neither of them were nice. _

**_ Aw. I’m better than a twin right?  _ **

_ Well for one you’re the gender I prefer so yes, you are. Also you like me kissing you every five seconds. And you like talking to me. Annnd to top it off your friend is a good girlfriend to my bf so all bases are covered.  _

**_ Yay! _ **

_ Yay! Oh we’re finally here. I’ll talk to you later SugaWuga.  _

**_ Tell Asahi I said hi Pouty Face.  _ ** __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because the later two chapters are verrrrry serious. i figure why not have our favorite bfs chat before stuff goes down? plus i'm sure they would try to distract themselves from the craziness that happened during scrabble night. haha if you're curious, our next plot line after the "let's make up with daichi" plot is a side story of sorts dealing with the libero Suga is speaking of mwahaha. anyway onward to the next chapter!!


	69. Helpful Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi does the big reveal.

Chapter 67: Helpful Daddy

Asahi opens the door for Oikawa, who internally gushes over how gentlemanly his ‘Daddy’ is, and leads him to one of the booths in the far corner of the café. “Sorry to take you from your job in a coffee shop to take you to another one,” he says.

Oikawa shakes his head. “It’s fine. The coffee is better I bet.”

“It could be. I never tried Starbucks.” Asahi smiles sheepishly. Oikawa tries his hardest not to fall for him at that moment. God how the fuck is he supposed to be focused when he’s literally sitting across from the perfect porn star. JEEEZ HE WOULD BE SUCH A GOOD GUY TO WATCH GODDAMN IT. “So Kuroo’s still at our place. He and Daichi have been talking for like _hours_.”

“Does he still hate me?” Oikawa asks.

“Wellll he’s laughing at Kuroo if that helps.”

“I guess…”

The waitress interrupts their conversation and asks for their order. They both order coffee.

“How’s Suga?” Asahi asks when the waitress leaves. “I noticed you were texting him on the way here.”

“He’s okay. I feel like he’s taking all of this better than I am. I can’t shake the feeling that I’m the reason all of this is all screwed up.”

“You’re right,” Asahi replies.

Oikawa stares at him. Asahi quickly looks away. The waitress comes back with their coffee and sets it on the table. Oikawa continues staring when the waitress leaves again. Asahi’s starts sweating.

“ARE YOU SAYING YOU KNOW WHY DAICHI HATES ME?” Oikawa finally asks. His loud voice makes the other customers flinch, but he doesn’t care. He can finally get this mystery solved.

Asahi, now frightened by the loud noise, falls on his side of the booth. “That was really loud…”  

“ _TELL ME,”_ Oikawa hisses.

“You really don’t remember?”  

Oikawa calms himself down and starts pouring cream in his coffee. “Asahi-chan, I’m sorry for my outburst earlier…it’s just… _I really want to know_.” He bites his lip. “I want to make things right with him.”  

Asahi sits up with a small chuckle. “You’re fine…just warn me next time you’re gonna scream like that.” He takes a sip of his coffee. Huh, he’s the last person Oikawa would think that enjoys black coffee. “You really have changed since high school. It’s kinda crazy how different you are.”

Oikawa’s now opening one of the four sugar packets he’s set out for himself. “We’ve met?” He winces. “Did we have sex? I’m sorry if I don’t remember.” He frowns as he continues pouring sugar in his coffee.

“No, your team beat ours several times. No offense but your serves really got on my nerves back then. It was incredible but man I wish I could receive them.”

“Well I mean I can’t do that anymore so…”

“Oh no I didn’t mean it that way! I was just saying that you were a good player!” Asahi says quickly. “However you were kind of a huge jerk though.”

“I’m aware.” Seventeen/eighteen year old Oikawa thought he controlled the world and everyone in it. He was finally powerful. He was the reason his team won and the reason so many people loved their school. His ego was as big as his self-hatred; it was a terrible time in his life.

“Daichi was our team captain then. He never thought he deserved that spot but he tried to fill the role. It was right before our match against your school that he told me not to judge him later. I wasn’t sure what he meant until I happened to see him looking through your infamous gym bag,” Asahi explains. Oikawa forces down his coffee. That was probably the only rumor that was true. If someone wanted a night with Oikawa, all they had to do was find a red gym bag and leave their number in the inside pocket. Oikawa’s eyes widen.

“No…” he mumbles. His dream comes back to him now crystal clear. The tacky pink lit room, the bright neon sign shining in his eyes, school uniforms thrown to the floor, and him kissing Daichi passionately. “No…” he covers his face. “You’re joking…” his voice breaks. He feels close to tears as the memory returns to him. He told Suga about this…the worst thing he’s ever done…the thing he regrets the most…

...was the night he slept with Sawamura Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the chapter and thought "...what do i title this thing? Asahi's helping us out with this info and Oikawa calls him Daddy...I GOT IT." and it makes me chuckle. AND WOAH WE FINALLY KNOW!! AAAH!! DID YOU GUESS RIGHT? WHEN DID YOU START THINKING THIS MIGHT'VE BEEN IT? I'M SO CURIOUS! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS LITERALLY SINCE I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY WE MADE IT TO THIS POINT! AAAAAHHH. Onward to the last chapter of the update...


	70. The worst thing he ever said(kinda NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painful memory.

Chapter 68: The worst thing he ever said

Oikawa opens his umbrella as he leaves the café. Asahi tries to make him feel better with a small smile, but it barely works. As Oikawa walks back to Starbucks, granted he doesn’t really feel like going to work or anything else, the light tapping rain reminds him of the night he tried forgetting. It was raining then too he remembers. He also remembers how shocked he was to hear Daichi’s voice on the phone when he called the number. Just in case he made sure the second number in his bag was free for that same night in case the Karasuno captain stood him up. When he saw Daichi awkwardly walking over to the love hotel it was the second surprise of the evening. The third was how great sex with Daichi was. He was clumsy, but he was way more eager than Oikawa expected. Oikawa bites his lip when he remembers what happened afterward.

Oikawa tried to even his breathing as he rolled off of Daichi. He chuckled to himself when he looked over to see the Karasuno captain covering his face, still twitching from his release.

“Didn’t know you were a fan of losing, Dai-chan,” He said, rolling on his side to get a better view of his former rival. Damn that made everything even sexier—they were supposed to _hate_ each other and here they were fucking around. Oikawa grinned.

Daichi uncovered his face, brow furrowing in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You lost your game, you lost your hate for me, and you lost your virginity.” Oikawa trailed Daichi’s arm with his finger. He winked. “You like losing.”

“I don’t like losing,” Daichi countered. “I was pissed that your team beat us and I still hate everything that you do…sort of.” He looked away in embarrassment.

“Yeah sort of is right Mr. Screaming My Name Five Seconds Ago.” Oikawa continued rubbing his hand over Daichi. He licked his lips as he gazes the sweaty body next to him. Oikawa won’t ever say this out loud, but a part of him wished he gained muscle like Daichi. Then again a lot of the guys that slept with him over the past three years have loved how lean he is.

“I wish…I could be like you and the rest of your teammates…” Daichi mumbled. “Most of your team isn’t straight right?”

“Everyone in the starting lineup sans Iwa-chan loves dick in some fashion, yes,” Oikawa answered. “You’re new with this whole gay thing, huh?”

Daichi nodded. “I…I have a girlfriend…but we’re ‘taking a break’.” He used air quotes when he said the phrase. “I’m being stupid,” he sighs. “She’s my best friend and I feel like I’m a burden to her…” Oikawa was a bit surprised that Daichi trusted him with this info. He guessed that sex took down all of Daichi’s personal boundaries. At the moment, he trusted Oikawa with all of his problems. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was okay with this or not.

“Is that right?” Oikawa leaned close to Daichi to press a kiss against his jaw. “I have a solution for you—tell her we fucked,” he whispered in Daichi’s ear, chuckling at the small shiver going through the other captain.

“I can’t say that…you’re just riling me up again for another round.” Daichi pushed Oikawa’s head away, rolling his eyes.

“While I’m happy to hear that you want round two, I’m being serious,” Oikawa said. “In all my years of gayness, I learned being truthful with my sexuality is the best way to go. Because of it, my team trusts me.”

Daichi snorted. “Liking guys made you better at volleyball?”

“I’m being serious Dai-chan!” Oikawa pouted. “Your team lost because no one trusts you. You keep to yourself.”

“No I don’t. I support them…well I thought I did until now,” he mumbled

“You don’t believe in them. Before every game I tell everyone ‘I believe in you to believe in me to believe in you’. On the court I just shorten it to ‘I believe in you’, because sometimes I get kinda emotional that I made sucha good phrase,” Oikawa said.

“I guess…” Daichi chuckled.

“Shut up, it’s good.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “Anyway I’m saying that no one trusts you to trust them. Did you guys have a huge fight or something? Your team hates your newfound love for me?” He kissed Daichi softly. He smiled when Daichi laughed at his silliness. “Or do they hate gays in general?”

Daichi lets out a sigh. “…an incident happened…with my friend…” he mumbles. “I guess I haven’t gotten over it.” Oikawa frowned. He was slowly growing uncomfortable with this situation. Most guys just wanted a good fuck and leave and even though it pained him he had grown used to that situation. He understood he didn’t deserve anything more than that. This was already a huge distraction from practicing anyway.

“You know what I can’t get over?” In one quick motion he was on top of Daichi again.

Daichi chuckled again. “What?”

“How sexy you are~” Oikawa purred, leaning down to kiss him again. “And how your blush spreads everywhere when I start sucking you off and how tight you are—”

Daichi quickly covered Oikawa’s mouth and lets out a breath to calm himself. “Before you get me too excited let me ask you something.” He removed it when Oikawa started licking his palm. “Why do you do this?”

“Do what? Say dirty stuff?”

“No, I mean how come you go out with guys all the time? There’s so many rumors spreading about you.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “There are so many that you can’t form your own opinion? You know rumors are made by silly people, Dai-chan.”

“I know, I know. And to answer your question, I think you do it to help people like me.” He smiled.

Oikawa felt a pang in his chest. He definitely did not like where this was going. “ _Help_?” He could barely get the word out of his mouth.

“Yeah. I’m sure there are tons of people who need something to help them sort out their feelings. You’re one of the most confident gay guys out there so it makes sense to me. You’re like a hero to the rest of us.”

This was not what Oikawa signed up for. He did not ask for gushy feelings or warm smiles. He stopped asking long ago. He got the point the first few times he went out. No one cared to talk about how _he_ felt about this or his sexuality so he didn’t need a doe eyed captain to break the pattern. Oikawa felt his knee stinging. Fuck nothing was going right tonight.   

“Oh please…heroes don’t exist. Don’t make me something I’m not,” Oikawa said. “We’re here for one reason and one reason only: to have fun in the sack.” He could think whatever he wanted, but he couldn’t ignore the big pang of guilt in his chest when he saw Daichi’s shocked expression. He didn’t want to be someone’s role model. He was not good enough. He was shit. What role model spent every day practicing and staying out sucking some new guy’s dick? He was terrible.

“But…”

“I’m not who you think I am, Dai-chan. All I do is aim to win…” Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to look Daichi in the eyes as he forces out, “Like I said before…you lost.”

Oikawa uses his umbrella to shield his face as tears start rolling down his face from the memory. No wonder Daichi hates him. He hates himself for doing that. He quickly wipes his eyes on his sleeve and crosses the street with the small crowd. He looks down at his sleeve. Suga…how could he tell Suga? How would Suga react? Would he break up with him? Oikawa would if he were in his situation. Oikawa would beat himself up if he could. He tries not to start sobbing in the middle of the street. He has to settle this someway, but he’s not sure how or when.  

He flinches when his phone rings. “Suga-chan?” he tries to cover up the fact that he’s extremely upset.

“OIKAWA MEET ME AT THE STATION—OW FUCKING DOOR IN THE WAY.” Suga curses again as he runs into something else. “I’M GONNA BE THERE IN LIKE FIVE MINUTES—JESUS CHRIST BED WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET SO LONG?”

“Why what’s wrong? Why are you unable to see your furniture?”

“KUROO JUST CALLED ME AND DAICHI’S _VOMITING_.”

Oikawa wonders if he or Daichi will ever catch a break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS UPDATE! AAAAH! DUUUDE! YES! THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN SEVERAL WEEKS AGO AND IT WAS JUST SITTING AROUND AND AAAH
> 
> also how hilarious this chapter is chapter 69. 
> 
> So yes. we finally know why. I'm so excited. whoo! ALSO LET ME SAY THIS BEFORE I FORGET. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! They were like an extra birthday gift. I really appreciate it. I wasn't expecting the kind words and it really made my day. uh if you're curious i share my birthday with my oldest sister so we both had a good time. I helped my mom with my bday cake. It has purple icing cause i looove purple. and i bought the new harvest moon (story of seasons) game and named my farm OiSuga because...i'm predictable. 
> 
> Thank you everyone again for your wonderful support! We're almost at 3600 hits which is INCREDIBLE. WOWIE WOW. I can't believe people keep reading this. I'm so happy though. Next update...we're gonna see why Daichi's vomiting and hopefully some closure? See you alllll next time~


	71. Deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa sees the worst. Suga sees the best.

Chapter 69: Deserving

“What if he’s throwing up blood? What if Kuroo had to drive him to the hospital? Oh my god what if Daichi’s dying and the last thing he remembers is the shit bomb that was game night—WHAT IF HE ATE A WORM?” Suga clings onto Oikawa’s clothes as he rambles. They’re riding on the train, which is extremely crowded at this time of day, and Suga has been panicking the entire time. Since the train car is full of people, they’re standing by one of the doors. Oikawa has been zoning in and out of Suga’s ramblings. His mind is still stuck on the horrible memory of his one night stand with Daichi. God what a sentence.

The train shakes and Suga bumps into Oikawa’s chest. He pauses his rambling and looks up at Oikawa.

“Everything’s going to be fine, right?” Suga asks.

Oikawa feels his entire world breaking into tiny pieces. He has to tell Suga what happened between him and Daichi. He knows that it won’t end well. It has to. Sure they’re been a happy week old couple, but anyone is going to dislike the person who screwed over (literally and figuratively) their best friend. Once again he messed up his love life by being an idiot. Suga is going to hate him and Oikawa will never get close to him ever again. He suddenly remembers that he’s wearing Suga’s shirt and tries his hardest not to start sobbing.

But there’s no point in crying, this is what he deserves. He’s been a shit for years and it’s finally come back to haunt him. Suga has been watching Oikawa battle with his thoughts. He purses his lips.

“Everything’s fine, right?” He asks again but this time it’s much softer than before.

Oikawa doesn’t know what to say. Instead he gently cups Suga’s face, and kisses him tenderly. Since they’re going to be breaking up soon, he wants to have as close as he possibly can. Yes, it’s a selfish thing to do especially since they don’t know if Daichi needs medical help or not, but he’s been terrible all this time why stop now? When they pull apart, Suga looks more relaxed but raises his eyebrows at Oikawa in confusion.

Oikawa is happy that Suga’s phone rings so he doesn’t have to explain himself yet. He’s also concerned that Kuroo talks loud enough that he can hear what he’s saying.

“Okay so he’s uh…done,” Kuroo replies. “Well he’s not groaning so I’m assuming he’s done? I dunno first aid shit.” Oikawa wonders how Kuroo has lived this long. Kenma must have saved his life several times.

“What happened? _”_ Suga asks.

“Well we woke up, I made a joke about all the stuff that happened yesterday and he laughed and then I gave him some more of Oikawa’s cookies.”  

“Because I haven’t done enough to him already…” Oikawa mutters. Suga glances up at him.

He brushes his hand against Oikawa’s as he asks, “Just cookies?”

“And milk cause we’re dunkers.”

“From what I remember there’s no milk in Oikawa’s cookies…” Suga mumbles. “Kuroo what kind of milk did you give him?”

“Uhhh the regular one? What do you mean what kind? The cow milk.”

Suga lets out a small huff of a laugh. “Thank goodness…Kuroo, Daichi’s lactose intolerant. There should’ve been soy milk in the fridge.”

“So he’s not dying because I wanted to be cutesy and nice?” Oikawa and Suga are both surprised by Kuroo’s small question.

Suga smiles. “No, he’s going to be fine. He might need something to drink and eat though…” He holds Oikawa’s hand when their stop is announced. “Oikawa and I will be there in a couple of minutes.”

“Roger roger.” Kuroo hangs up the phone.

Oikawa and Suga get off with the rest of the crowd, hand in hand. They’re both silent. Oikawa has tried rehearsing his ‘announcement’ and steeling himself for the terrible outcome. He feels Suga squeeze his hand. As they continue walking, the sound of his cane hitting the pavement rings in Oikawa’s ears. Luckily the rain has stopped so he doesn’t have to worry about slipping on a puddle. Suga is leading him somewhere and the way he effortlessly walks by people makes Oikawa more conscious of the small limp in his bad leg. Ittetsu-sensei told him that while he can get his strength back in his knee, he’ll always be a small falter in his step.

“Your kneecap was broken in so many pieces that they had to put it back together with wire and screws. If would be weird if you didn’t have some sort of hobble, right?” He said with a laugh. Oikawa told him that his attempts at joking were terrible.

It’s when they reach a neighborhood park Suga turns to Oikawa with a bright smile. “You don’t mind if we stop here do you?” He points to the swing set. “When I stayed with Daichi, I would come over here to sort through some stuff. There’s something on your mind right?”

Oikawa already feels his eyes welling up. He quickly nods. “I…I have to tell you something…but I’m afraid to say it…” He forces out as he follows his boyfriend to the swing set. Oikawa sits on one of the swings and looks up when Suga grips the chain, leaning over him with a warm smile.

“Why?” Suga asks softly. “Is it about the weird dream you had? Or what Daichi said?” He chuckles as he ruffles Oikawa’s hair. “I don’t care about those rumors…you’re a wonderful person to me.”

Oikawa’s breath hitches. Why does Suga have to be so nice? Why does he care about him so much? He’s terrible. “It…it deals with Daichi…but can I hug you before I say it?”

“Sure.” Suga gasps at how sudden Oikawa’s embrace is. His eyes widen when he feels his shirt get wet. “Tooru are you okay?” He continues running in his hand through Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa hates it. He hates how much he cares for Suga. This would be so much easier if he didn’t fall in love in with him every five seconds.

“Before I say it,” Oikawa looks up with tears in his eyes. “Can I kiss you again?” He wants to pour as much of his affection into Suga before it crumbles into dust.

Suga wipes Oikawa’s tears. “Tooru…”

“Please…”

Suga slowly bends down and pecks Oikawa’s forehead, cheeks, and then his lips. Oikawa forces himself to break away. He wipes his eyes but keeps his head down. He sees Suga’s hand; he tells himself not to hold it.

“Tooru, what’s wrong? I’m really worried…”   

 “The reason Daichi hates me...Asahi helped me remember…” Oikawa mumbles, still looking down. “In high school we had sex and…that was day I regretted the most…” He looks up to see Suga staring at him with wide eyes.

“…the guy you told me about back then…was Daichi?”

“I was a dick to him and I didn’t know how that would mess up his feelings and I’m sorry. I’m a slut and a whore and worthless and you deserve better than me.” He feels more tears stream down his face. “I wasn’t serious about guys then because I hated myself but that’s no excuse for what I did to him. I understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore—”

“Stop that.”

Oikawa stops rambling.

“Stop assuming what I’m thinking,” Suga says, hugging Oikawa. “I would never call you anything like that. Yes I’m shocked but I don’t think you’re a slut. Don’t call yourself that.”

“But…”

“And you’re not worthless either! Shigeru-kun was so happy to talk about how you were able to keep Kyoutani-kun expelled and how much he looks up to you. You’re not worthless!” Suga squeezes him tighter. “And why would I break up with you?”

“Because…I was terrible to Daichi…” Oikawa whispers. “He’s your friend…”

Suga stands up again. His eyes are puffy. Oikawa bites his lip. He made Suga cry. “Yes he is and yes I am surprised to know what happened between you two but you’re still my boyfriend.”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“Because you deserve it!”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. He stiffens when Suga presses his lips against his again.

“You mean a lot to people, Tooru. You mean a lot to me.” Suga kisses him again.

Oikawa feels more tears run down his face. “You mean a lot to me Koushi…” he mumbles, wiping his eyes. “I was afraid that you would hate me…”

“You’ve been so understanding with me…why would I not do the same for you?” Suga asks. “We’ve all been terrible, but that doesn’t mean you don’t grow from it.” He chuckles softly wiping Oikawa’s face. “And you clearly have.”

“I feel guilty…”

“That’s what I mean. If you didn’t then I would have a problem. That explains the odd tension between you two though…” Suga pats Oikawa’s head before sitting in the swing next to him. “That also explains why he and Yui’s relationship got so messed up.”

“Is she okay?” Oikawa asks, sniffing. His nose is running and he doesn’t have any tissue in his pockets. He silently thanks Suga for handing him a crumpled napkin. “She didn’t come to work today.” He blows his nose.

“She’s actually sick. She called before Shigeru-kun came by to say that she and Takeru-kun got lost coming back and got stuck in the rain,” Suga replies. “To think the four of us would be tied together like this…”

Oikawa nods. “Fucking crazy…”

“You said it,” Suga chuckles. “Oikawa, can I tell you something?”

“Mhm…” Oikawa is slightly distracted since he can’t tell if there’s anything in his nose or not. His pocket mirror is still back at work…He called to say that he had an emergency but he hasn’t had time to get his things.

“You’re worthwhile.” Suga smiles brightly when Oikawa turns to him wide eyed. “You’re determined, caring, and funny.” He stands up and walks over to him. “You’re the guy that makes stupid puns, the guy who’s more caring than he lets on, and the guy I’m surprised I’m stuck with.”

Oikawa covers his face. “I’m also the guy…” he sniffs. “…that cries easily and makes tons of mistakes…” He feels Suga lift his hands off his eyes. Suga looks down at him with a warm smile.

“Doesn’t matter. I like all of you.”

Oikawa pulls down Suga to his mouth. “I’m the guy that wiped his nose on your shirt,” he says with a small laugh.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re washing it,” Suga replies grinning. “Are you ready? Daichi’s waiting.” He holds out his hand.

“I’m ready,” he says, taking Suga’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's been a couple of days! There's only one chapter in this update sadly. Story of Seasons got me distracted haha. OiSuga farm has grown exponentially! I have three cows hanako, Koushi and Oikawa and a horse named Daichi and two sheep named Suga and Tooru and four chickens named kiyoko, iwa, hitoka, and hana and two rabbits bokuto and keiji. Oikawa loves me the most haha. Anyway enough of my virtual farm let's talk about this chapter! Boy howdy i wrote this chapter three times before settling on this version. The old version had Kuroo giving Oikawa a pep talk and while i did like that version cause we got to see their friendship...I wanted suga to be there...so here we are. I hope you all enjoy it! Also Daichi's okay! His body hates milk is all!! Good thing too because Kuroo would not know what to do. ALSO BOY DID I CRY A LOT WHILE WRITING THIS. I HAD TO STOP BECAUSE THE TEARS WERE SO STRONG AND POWERFUL. A really good dude to listen to for maximum sadness is Akeboshi. I was listening to him while writing this and his music is reallly pretty but kinda sad sounding and it helped me complete this update!! Next update we're gonna finally lay all of this drama to rest! We got that fun plot with Noya coming up after all!! hehe a small teaser to what's to come...Noya meets...another libero. yaaay!
> 
> ALSO WOAH WE REACHED 3700 HITS??? THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! YOU'RE ALL TOO NICE AND WONDERFUL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND SUPPORT!!
> 
> I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT UPDATE!!!


	72. Oikawa, Suga, and Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally settled.

Chapter 70: Oikawa, Suga, and Daichi

“I’m suddenly very scared…” Oikawa mumbles as he follows Suga up the front steps. Wait… _steps??_ Oikawa quickly looks down. HE’S CLIMBING THE STAIRS. His gasps loudly and flails his arms around. “SUGA-CHAN!” He hisses, swatting at his boyfriend’s back. “LOOK AT ME REALLY QUICK. I KNOW WE’RE NOT HERE FOR ME BUT LIKE TAKE A QUICK GLANCE.”

Suga rings the doorbell. “What?” He chuckles as he turns around. His eyes widen when he watches Oikawa walk up the rest of the steps. “YOU CAN CLIMB STAIRS NOW!” He and Oikawa high five each other, giggling like idiots. “And you did it yesterday too!”

“I know! I was so nervous that I guess I didn’t think about it!” Oikawa replies. “I guess I don’t have a reason to be scared anymore.”

“Heeeeeeey~” Kuroo opens the door. Oikawa and Suga stare at him. Kuroo is currently pantsless and his boxers are covered in hearts.

“Neither of us have a reason to be scared now…” Suga mumbles.  

Oikawa braces himself. “ _Why_?”  

Kuroo steps aside so they can come in. “He threw up on me and I’m not walking home with vomit on my crotch.” He shows them his now clean pants. “Aside from keeping Daichi company, I was waiting for these to get clean and now that they are and you’re here I’m going home.” He slings his pants over his shoulder.  

Oikawa narrows his eyes at the back of Kuroo’s boxers that read _Squeeze Me_ in cursive writing. He cannot deal with this. Suga turns away and tries to cover his laughter.  

“You don’t want to go home with your pants _on_?” Oikawa cannot believe this is an actual question he’s asking.

Kuroo shrugs. “My neighbors have seen me naked, they would be thrilled to see me like this.” He gestures to his wrinkled Perfume shirt and boxers. Oikawa silently apologizes to Kuroo’s neighbors. “BYE BICEPS JERK,” he calls up to Daichi with a grin on his face. Daichi only groans in response to the nickname. Kuroo winks at Oikawa and Suga before heading out the door.

Suga and Oikawa climb the stairs to Daichi’s room. “Daichi?” Suga pokes his head in the room to find his friend hugging his pillow and watching the sports channel. “You okay?” he asks, walking in. A sudden wave of nerves flood over Oikawa. He stays by the door.

Daichi shrugs. “I’m used to it. I told you how many times I wish my uncle’s farm wasn’t focused on dairy,” he laughs. “Oikawa…stop hiding and get in here.”

“I wasn’t hiding…” Oikawa mumbles as he walks in. He glances at Daichi as some form of greeting before looking back at the floor again. Daichi reaches for his remote and turns down the volume. “I’m glad you’re fine, Dai—Sawamura.”

“…thanks.”

Suga glances at the two of them, sighing. “So you two fucked,” he says eloquently.

“Suga-chan!”

“Suga!”

“You guys weren’t saying it so I figured I should.” Suga shrugs, plopping on Daichi’s bed. “If we’re going to be BFs then we should fix this.” He gestures between the three of them.

“BFs?” Daichi raises his eyebrow.

“Boyfriend,” Suga points at Oikawa. “Best Friend.” He points at Daichi.

“I coined that phrase,” Oikawa says. Even though he feels extremely awkward in this situation he still wants to take credit for his fun phrases. Suga looks at him. “I’m just saying…”  

Daichi shakes his head. “You’re always so proud of yourself, Oikawa…” he squeezes his pillow. “It’s kind of annoying. Everything seems to fall in your lap and I always have to work hard to get an ounce of what you have.”

“Are you jealous of me?” Oikawa asks.

Daichi frowns. “Are you rubbing it in my face?”

“Nonono wait don’t get mad,” Suga interjects quickly. “Oikawa’s self-esteem is as bad as mine. He didn’t mean it to be rude or anything.”

“But no one made fun of you for who you are. You didn’t have to live a lie either. You were _celebrated_ practically,” Daichi says.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t have my own problems. You know what people thought about me? People thought I slept my way to the top. I became captain near the end of my first year when the seniors quit. You know doesn’t happen often.” Oikawa folds his arms. “Most of my team didn’t listen to me for obvious reasons and quit when I came out to them.”

“…they never said that in the articles about you…” Suga mumbles.

“They don’t say how many times they asked how ‘close’ I was to the coach either,” Oikawa says. “Of course having one night stands every night didn’t help my image either…” He glances at Daichi. “Everyone has their own problems, and I should’ve realized that before.”

“I shouldn’t have made you into something you’re not…” Daichi admits. “But even though you don’t think you’re a hero, all that you’ve done is pretty amazing whether you like it or not.”

Suga smiles at Daichi. “Don’t count yourself out Daichi. You’re a good guy too!”

“But I couldn’t stop those guys from bullying you. I couldn’t even bring myself to fight them out of fear they would find out about me.” He buries his head in his pillow. “I couldn’t bring you back to the team…”

That’s when it all clicks in Oikawa’s head. “The reason you kept to yourself back then was because of Suga…” He says. Suga turns to him confused. “When we played Karasuno I could tell that Daichi didn’t trust anyone. He told me that some incident happened and he didn’t get over it.”

“It’s my fault…” Daichi says. “Everything was my fault. I could’ve stopped them from hurting Suga. I could’ve convinced you to stay…but I wasn’t strong enough.” He lifts his head with a heavy sigh. “I don’t know why I asked to be captain. I didn’t mistreat anyone but I really didn’t care. No one knew what happened at that point aside from Asahi…” He fiddles with his fingers. “I never felt worse in my life. It didn’t help that Nakashima started talking to Yui whenever our teams had a practice match and I started feeling weird around Suga…so I figured a one night stand with Oikawa wouldn’t make things worse.”

“…I’m sorry…”

Daichi shrugs. “It’s fine. I’m tired of being angry over it now. Before it turned sour it was a good stress reliever.” He chuckles.

“Uhh…” Oikawa looks at Suga.

Suga chuckles. “You can take the compliment. We both know I’m going to be better than Daichi.”

Oikawa turns red. “HAHAOKAYWHATEVERYOUSAY,” he rushes out, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Woah,” Daichi whistles. “I never saw him act that way before…I guess you two are a good match.”

“We try,” Suga says. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t truthful before. It probably didn’t help that I didn’t tell you how I felt about you…”

“You’re alright. Kuroo set me straight. I guess since you were the only gay guy I knew I thought I had to like you just like I thought I had to like Yui.” He picks at his pillow. “…how is Miichan…?”

“She’s at home sick, but she’s okay. She doesn’t hate you, you know.” Suga ruffles Daichi’s hair. “You’re stronger than you think Daichi. You were able to shoulder all of these issues and still make sure I was okay. And I bet your old teammates would think you’re pretty cool too,” He says. “I liked being protected by you Daichi and your friendship. If it weren’t for you I probably wouldn’t have gone back to school.”

Daichi is shocked for a moment before he breaks into a wide grin. Oikawa realizes this is the first time he’s seen Daichi actually happy. He’s seen him laugh and joke around before but for once he looks as though he doesn’t have anything to worry about.

“Thanks Koushi.” He opens his arms for a hug. Suga laughs as he gets pulled into Daichi’s brotherly embrace. Oikawa tries his hardest not to cry. He has shed too many tears today. “I guess I can’t protect you anymore, huh?”

“I’m ready to do my own thing now,” Suga replies. “You’re okay with this bozo dating me, right?” he gestures to Oikawa.

Oikawa pouts. “Hey…”

“I’m okay with the bozo as long as he makes you happy,” Daichi grins.

“HEY.”

Suga grins at Oikawa. “Let’s go Bozo. I’m sure Daichi needs to rest from vomiting all over Kuroo.” He gets off the bed.

“I am kinda sleepy.” Just as he says this, Daichi yawns. “Asahi texted me saying he would get me food so he’ll be here soon.” He hugs his pillow again.

“Have fun sleeping about sports or whatever you dream about,” Suga says.

“Bye Sawamura.” Oikawa waves.

“Dai-chan is fine,” Daichi replies. He looks away when Oikawa stares at him. “I’m used to you calling me that now so…whatever floats your boat…”

Oikawa beams. “Bye Dai-chan!” He happily follows Suga down the stairs. They meet Asahi as he walks in with takeout.

“Was it bad? I brought tissues and band-aids in case things got bad. And also more soy milk than one guy needs and is upset or like kinda upset?” Asahi blurts out his questions as he sets his bags on the sofa.

“Hey Miichan, it’s me…” the three of them hear Daichi say in his room. They can’t make out the excited blubbering but they know it’s Yui. Wow, she is really stuffed up…

Asahi lets out a relieved sigh. “It’s all out then.”

Suga nods. “Yep! I should’ve listened to you from the start.”

“Well you’re not wrong there, but I’m glad everything’s settled now,” He laughs. With that, Oikawa and Suga leave Daichi’s house, hand in hand.

It’s when they’re walking into the subway station when Oikawa curses loudly. The people next to him glare in his direction.

“WE FORGOT TO ASK HIM WHAT HE THINKS ABOUT KUROO NOW!” Oikawa screams.

Suga groans just as loudly. “NO GODDAMIT WE FUCKED UP.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another update at 2 in the morning gee wiz. It's kinda huge so let's get into it! We're finally done with the whoooooole drama dealing with Daichi! He's so happy at the end yaaaay! And shoot we totally don't know what Daichi and Kuroo are now since Kuroo slipped out his feelings. We'll know soon i promise! This chapter took a while to write because i wasn't sure what everyone was going to say at first, but i'm pleased with the result!! okie let's go to the next chapter!!


	73. Oikawa, Suga, and Iwaizumi at night**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BFs playing video games.

Chapter 71: Oikawa, Suga, and Iwaizumi at night

Oikawa pushes up his glasses. “What the hell is with you and Tanooki Mario? I swear to God it’s always Tanooki Mario with you…” He says as he chooses Baby Rosalina again. Suga wanted to sleep over at their place and now they’re all piled on the couch playing video games. Before they were watching Iwaizumi play Hyrule Warriors where Oikawa yelled ‘HIT HIM IN THE ASS IWA-CHAN! THE ASS IS THE WEAK SPOT’ several times while Iwaizumi battled a boss. Somehow playing Mario Kart before bed became a tradition in their apartment and since he’s staying over, Suga got in on the game also.

“You know you have no room to talk,” Iwaizumi replies. “Who are you picking Suga?”

Suga is momentarily distracted by the lack of honorific. He smiles to himself. “I like Daisy since she’s pretty sassy…but I don’t know if I want adult Daisy or Baby Daisy…” he finally settles on the adult character. “Better let the baby play as a baby.” He grins when Oikawa glares at him.

Iwaizumi laughs loudly.

“Well you know what? I’m younger, more beautiful, and more talented!” Oikawa replies with a flick of his hair.  

Suga looks through the car selections. “I get baking as a talent, but what else can you do?”

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi answers. “Unless whining counts as a talent,” he says when the race starts.  

Oikawa gasps loudly. “I DO NOT WHINE IWA-CHAN! IT’S…STRESS TALKING.”

“You had to think about that.” Tanooki Mario easily gets first place.

Daisy passes Baby Rosalina. “We could say quick thinking is a talent,” Suga says.

Oikawa pouts as he concentrates on the game. “What the hell is this 2 vs 1 situation…” he mutters as he tries to pass Suga. A small growl comes out of him when he can't get around his annoying boyfriend. He glances over to see Suga sticking out his tongue in deep concentration. Hehehe an evil idea pops in his mind. “Plus you should know my talents, Suga-chan…” He leans over to purr in his boyfriend’s ear. Suga's breath hitches.

Daisy immediately falls off the track. “Oh so that’s how we’re doing this…” Suga mutters, forcing down the blush in his face. 

“I swear to God if you whisper in my ear I’m kicking you, Shittikawa.” Tanooki Mario keeps the lead, but Baby Rosalina is gaining on him.

Oikawa laughs when he gets a red shell. “BYE BYE!!”

“SUGA WHERE ARE YOU?” Iwaizumi grits his teeth as he tries to get an item to protect himself.

“I’M IN FUCKING NINTH PLACE BECAUSE OF HIM,” Suga says. He gasps when he sees the item he has. Iwaizumi notices Suga's item and grins. Oikawa is too busy laughing at his victory. 

“HAHAHA I’M GONNA WIN DUMMIES!” Baby Rosalina throws the red shell at Tanooki Mario and zooms into first. “THE YOUNGEST AND PRETTIEST IS GONNA WIN!” He feels Suga lean against him.

“You sure about that?” He whispers as he presses the a button on his controller.

Oikawa watches in horror as the blue shell flies over the track toward Baby Rosalina. Iwaizumi laughs when the blue shell drops of Baby Rosalina and Tanooki Mario zooms past again. Oikawa tries to get second place but is even more annoyed when Daisy drives past and takes it from him. He glares at the third place spot. Iwaizumi and Suga high five behind him laughing.

“I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS.” Oikawa stands up. “WE INVITE YOU IN OUR HOME AND THIS IS HOW YOU SAY THANKS? BY DESTROYING ALL OF MY HAPPINESS?”

“I always win though,” Iwaizumi replies.

“BECAUSE YOU LIKE SEEING ME IN PAIN! YOU LIKE SEEING ME SUFFER.”

“It _is_ funny seeing you ragequit.”

Suga nods in agreement.

“I SWEAR I HAD THAT WIN. THAT WAS MY WIN!”

“I like how you’re forgetting you started cheating first,” Suga replies.

“BUT I DIDN’T HAVE A CHEATING BUDDY!” Oikawa exclaims pointing at his BFs. “YOU’RE CHEATING BUDDIES!”

Iwaizumi gets up to turn off the game. “We’re mature adults accepting our well-choreographed win.”

“Exactly.” Suga nods.

“WE’RE DATING SUGA-CHAN! WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE CHEATING TOGETHER!”

"That's a sentence," Iwaizumi says. 

Suga winks. “I thought it would be fine since we’re going to be doing something without Iwaizumi in your room.”

Oikawa stops ranting and stares at his boyfriend, his face slowly reddening. “…oh.”

“Wow.” Iwaizumi grins. “You know how to handle him, Suga.” He goes over to the fridge and gets a bottled water. “I’m gonna see what Kiyoko’s doing.” Instead of initiating their hugging ritual, Iwaizumi throws up a peace sign and goes to his room.   

Oikawa pouts, crossing his arms. “I still wanted to win…”

Suga stands up and takes Oikawa’s hand. “Didn’t you know third place gets a prize?” He looks over his shoulder and licks his lips.

Oikawa’s face burns. When he and his boyfriend are in the midst of their makeout session that he realizes being a loser is waaaaaaay better than being a winner. The two of them are on his bed--or rather he's in bed and Suga is in his lap--pressed together as though they haven't seen each other in months. Oikawa likes that they both can't help wanting to be as close to the other as much as possible.  

“Oikawa…” Suga breathes out. “You’re teasing me…” He squirms when he hears his boyfriend hum in his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

Oikawa chuckles. “Maaaybe~” He kisses down Suga’s neck, slowly dragging his tongue over his Adam’s apple. “You’ve been so good at ordering me around I thought you deserved a reward~” He grins when Suga's hands curl themselves in his hair. “You know, now that we’re officially official…I could leave a hickey on you now if you’re into that.” He momentarily leans up.

Suga’s face reddens. “I am…but not yet…it’s too soon. Daichi just okayed us earlier…” He mumbles.

“Okie doke.” Oikawa shrugs.

“Gross…I sound lame…” Suga covers his face. “I bet you’re ready for a lot of stuff and I’m not…”

Oikawa laughs as he moves Suga’s hands away. “You’re not lame. You’re being honest. Nothing sexier than that.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Oikawa pecks Suga’s mouth. Suga smiles. Aw his boyfriend is so adorable! “And I still can’t believe we’re out of hiding now.” He nuzzles against Suga, leaving small kisses on his cheek. “All of our sneaking around is over I guess.”

Suga smirks. “We can still sneak around…we worked so hard to find our make out spots.” He pulls Oikawa in a deep kiss. “Don’t want to put those to waste, right?” He mumbles against Oikawa’s mouth. "I want to know how far I can go with you in public..." 

Oikawa knows he has to go to work early tomorrow, but he doesn’t mind staying up a bit later than he’s supposed to. Especially with the hottest guy he knows kissing him to oblivion. 

“You’re a devil in disguise Suga-chan,” He chuckles. 

Suga grins. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Fuck no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three are so fun together. Especially since Suga and Iwaizumi naturally team up against Oikawa. Gemini powers!!! Onward to the next chapter!!


	74. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes learn more about each other's families.

 Chapter 73: Family

Oikawa’s fingers twitch when he slowly realizes the warm body he was clinging to is not next to him. He slowly blinks his eyes open and hears Suga’s voice. He’s talking to someone but he’s unsure who.

“I was going to tell you about him soon…I just kept forgetting…” Suga mumbles. Oikawa silently appreciates his boyfriend’s bed head. It’s especially ruffled at the back. “We weren’t doing anything too…uh… _mature_. Just sleeping honest!” Oikawa sees Suga’s neck starting to turn red. Huh…that’s new. “Mom he’s way better at kissing than you think—I MEAN NO WAIT.” Oikawa’s fully awake now. He chuckles and slithers his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Suga lets out a yelp. “NO THAT WAS NOTHING MOM. OKAY I’LL CALL YOU BACK. _NO WE’RE NOT DOING THAT BYE_.”

Oikawa scoots closer and pulls up the back of Suga’s shirt to plant a kiss on his back. The blush on Suga’s neck is still there. “Best kisser in the world, huh?” He chuckles, dragging his tongue along Suga’s spine.

Suga gasps. “That’s not what I said and you know it…” A small whine comes out of him. “Oh god I hope I hung up…” He quickly checks his phone and lets breath of relief when he sees his home screen. “That was my mom. She called since we haven’t talked in a while. She’s overjoyed about us dating.”

“That makes two of us.” Oikawa sits up, yawning. “What’s your mom like?”

“I have a picture of her and dad if you want to see.” Suga reaches for his phone again and searches for a photo. He hands his phone to Oikawa when he finds it. “Sugawara Ogano and Masago.”  

Oikawa rubs his eyes as he looks at the picture of Suga taking a selfie with his parents. His dad is the tallest among the three of them and his hair is shaved down. In his right ear there’s an earring stud and by his nose is a mole. Suga’s mom is the same height as her son and has the same hair color. It’s in one long braid that reaches her bust. Her green tinted glasses are oversized and she’s making a goofy face.

“They miss the eighties so please forgive them,” Suga says. “At one point Dad had a rattail and I literally stopped talking to him.”

Oikawa laughs. “They look like they’re super fun. You said they were in a band right?” He passes the phone back.

“Yeah. Lemon Lightening.”

“Oh my god…”

“I KNOW.” Suga grins. “But the videos are even crazier. Mom somehow was able to crimp her braid and it was dyed so many colors and Dad had like a bowl cut. I’m getting secondhand embarrassment just telling you this.”

“I wanna see the videos. I wanna see Lemon Lightening!” Oikawa cheers.

“What about you?” Suga asks. “What are your parents like?”

Oikawa slides out of the covers so he can take off his leg brace and slip on some jogging pants. “My dad is just as excitable as I am if not more and my mom is the complete opposite. I use a picture of them as a bookmark…” He gets up and walks over to his bookcase. He grabs one of his space books and opens it to find an old family photo. “This was taken before I moved out for university,” He says when he hands the picture to Suga. “Their names are Yasuo and Kimie.”

Suga smiles when he looks at the photo. “Wow you and your mom look almost like brother and sister.”

“We get that a lot. She pretends she doesn’t like hearing it but she totally does.”

“Because she looks younger to people?” Suga looks up.

“Because I look her age.”

Suga snorts. “Her hair looks like yours after we make out.”

“You should totally tell her that.” Oikawa laughs. “Dad would make fun of her for days.”

“All of you look like super models by the way. I like how you and your sister are doing the classic three-fourths smolder in a freaking family vacation photo.”

Oikawa sticks out his tongue. “We can’t help if we’re super attractive and good lightening follows us wherever we go!” He happily takes the picture back. He jolts when he hears his phone ring. He quickly walks over to his phone and gasps excitedly when he sees who is trying to Facetime with him.

“UNCLE!” Screams a young boy’s voice. Suga flinches at the shrill sound.

“TAKERU-CHAN!” Oikawa yells back. He laughs at his bed head. “Ah, you caught me before my hair looks good.”

“You should shave it like mine!”

“That’s impossible. My hair won’t cut off. It’s made of steel.”

“YEAH RIGHT.”

“I am right, thank you darling nephew.”

“MOM HE’S DOING THE MIND GAMES.”

Suga chuckles. “The mind games…?” Oikawa looks over his shoulder and winks at him.

“Let me see what he’s doing.” A woman appears on the camera. She looks similar to Oikawa but her hair cut by her ears and she has bangs covering her forehead. “Woah your hair is,” She glances down, “… _shizzy_ this morning,”

“You know that insult means nothing since you can’t swear in front of your son, Michi,” Oikawa replies.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to admit I look way more refreshing than you this morning,” Michi says with a wink. If Suga needed any more evidence this was Oikawa’s sister this was it.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “You’re not refreshing. My boyfriend is.”

Suga blushes. Michi’s eyes widen.

“WHAT?” Takeru screams.

“YEAH YOU’RE ASKING THE RIGHT THING TAKERU!” Michi aims the camera at her son who looks bewildered. “WHAT THE HELLLLLIUM. WHAT THE HELIUM TOORU?” 

“Nice save.”

“Maybe he’s an imaginary friend like your old pal Mr. Pops, Takeru-chan,” Michi says. 

Takeru nods his head sagely. “We’ve all been there, Uncle Tooru.” His mom laughs.

Suga is trying his hardest not to die from the cuteness of Oikawa Takeru. “That’s so adorable…”

Oikawa turns around. “Do you mind being on camera? My _lovely_ sister doesn’t believe me.”

“I don’t mind…” Suga says, trying to fix his hair. He tries not to look frightened when he gets Oikawa’s phone and is immediately met with loud screaming. “Uh..hi?” He looks over to a now laughing Oikawa.

“HE’S REAL! MOM CODE RED! CODE RED!” Takeru screams.

“Wait! Takeru! Calm down!” Michi bends down to calm down her son. “Hellllooooo~” She waves. “I’m Oikawa Michi! Are you real or am I dreaming?”

“HOW COULD YOU DREAM THIS?” Oikawa exclaims from his closet. “THIS IS A FUCK—FREAKING COMPLICATED THING TO DREAM UP!”  

“Should I bring up the milk dream wise guy?” She grins when he doesn’t respond. “Also you know how to pick ‘em! He’s almost as cute as my husband!” She smiles.

 Suga blushes. “Thank you…I’m Sugawara Koushi…” he bows his head. “I’m real…and…dating your brother…”

Michi smiles brightly. “I like you! You’re gonna do well in this family,” She says.

“YAY NEW UNCLE!” Takeru claps his hands.

Michi laughs at her son’s eagerness. “Is Tooru still in the room or did he leave to spend a day fixing his hair?”

“I’m still here and you do the same thing Michi,” Oikawa calls. Suga looks over and almost drops the phone when he sees Oikawa shirtless.

“I called to see if you’re free at the end of this month to watch over Takeru,” She says. Suga isn’t paying attention to the curious looks he’s getting from Michi. He continues staring at Oikawa lean muscles. He bites his lip.

“Oh are you guys going to another bakery convention?” Oikawa asks, still searching in his closet for a suitable shirt for work. He doesn’t notice Suga practically devouring him with his eyes.

Michi tries her hardest not to start laughing at Suga. “Yeah Hideo and I are going to Flour Con! We’re gonna do some networking and hopefully find several booths talking about flour because that would be hilarious.”

“I know our school festival is sometime on the last week of April. Do you know Suga—” He cuts himself off when he sees Suga’s heavy lidded eyes.

It takes Suga a moment to realize Oikawa _and his older sister_ have caught him staring. The only noise is Michi’s loud laugh. Suga turns red as he tries to explain himself but trails off when he sees Oikawa smirk at him.

“I’ll see myself out. I’ll call back later Tooru!” She hangs up.

Oikawa grins as Suga covers his face in complete embarrassment. “You see something you like?”

“Shut up.”

Oikawa laughs. “You looked like you were gonna pounce on me!”

“SHUT UP.”

“I loved it~”

“SHUT—huh?” He flinches when Oikawa looms over him with a devious smirk. “You’re so egotistical…” Suga pouts.

“Maybe, but I liked seeing how much you wanted me~” Oikawa chuckles before kissing his boyfriend. “And so did my sister apparently.”

“OH GOD STOP EMBARRASSING ME. PUT ON A SHIRT GODDAMIT!”

“BUT YOU LOOOOOOVEEEE MEEEEE SHIRTLESS~”

“GO TO WORK ALREADY.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which suga embarrasses himself in front of Oikawa's sister for the first of several times. Also yay Takeru! I know at first i had him as a middle schooler but i aged him down to a five year old because...i wanted to write as a cute kid. Also WOAH we got a lot names here. Suga's name means sedge hill so i tried to find some names that also had a nature-y theme. His mom's name, Masago, means sand. His dad, Ogano, means little deer field. Oikawa's dad name, Yasuo, means calm and tranquil and i named him that since he's the complete opposite of what his name means. Oikawa's personality comes from him 100%. His mom on the other hand Kimie means "tree branch without equal" (all of these meanings are from a baby name website so if they're wrong let me know) and since she holds a big part of the plot when we reach the summer part of the story I wanted to give her a name that sorta foreshadows how Oikawa feels about her. Also we get to see Michi! She's fun and spunky and enjoys making fun of her younger brother. ALRIGHT! LETS GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHOO!


	75. Libero meets Libero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting for this for a very long time.

Chapter 74: Libero meets Libero

If someone told Oikawa that he would be getting a text from his lovely bear cub Watari Shinji he would say, ‘haha I love him but hell would freeze over before he texts me’.

Oikawa stares at his phone, ignoring the customer in line, in complete horror. _Hell has frozen over…_

_Watari Shinji texted him._

It only asked where he was but still…Watari is finally giving himself a break from his job!!! Oikawa could cry. Well if this rude customer stop glaring at him he would. He starts replying to the message.

“OIKAWA. THERE’S A CUSTOMER RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU,” Nishinoya exclaims.

“Yeah they want coffee or whatever…” Oikawa continues texting. AH WATARI TEXTED HIM BACK AND APPARENTLY HE’S CLOSE BY WITH A PRESENT!!

Nishinoya forces on a smile and takes care of the customer like the wonderful shift manager he is. When the customer is squared away he glares at Oikawa who is still on his phone. “You’re just as bad as Futakuchi.”

“That’s a huuuuge lie, Noya-chan. I’m waaaay better than Kutchi-chan in a lot of things…” Oikawa looks up to greet Hitoka when she walks in. “You’re just sad because your other half isn’t here today.”

“I’m not sad! Ryuu and I do separate stuff all the time!” Nishinoya huffs.

Oikawa puts away his phone since there’s now a lull in his conversation. “Where’s Baldy-chan anyway? Helping his sister out with her pregnancy?”

“Nah, Nee-san is at the doctor today. Ryuu’s out…on a date…” Nishinoya mumbles.

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. He wonders if Nishinoya’s jealous or hates that his friend is doing something without him... Oikawa suddenly realizes that he doesn’t know Nishinoya’s preference. Well he’s practically on all fours when Kiyoko’s around so he assumes he’s straight.

“Noya-san! My locker won’t open!” Hitoka calls from the break room.

Noya turns to her with a grin. “I’ll be right there! Oikawa, actually do your job.” He walks away. Oikawa makes a face at his back.

Oikawa pulls out his phone again, pouting. “What the hell is this? How come he’s manager…I should be manager so then I can be cool like Kiyoko...” he mutters.

“I was going to ask ‘working hard or hardly working’ but I should’ve known that it’s the latter.”

Oikawa looks up and squeals when he sees his favorite libero. “Watacchi! You’re real!”

“I’ve been real for a long time, Tooru,” Watari replies. “Anyway I brought you something since you’ve been going through some tough stuff lately.” He holds up a bag filled with two huge loaves of milk bread. “My mom visited today and made a whole bunch for the guests. I figured why not give you some?”  

“YAAAY!” Oikawa reaches for the bag. “Homemade milk bread is the best!!” Hilariously enough, the only thing Oikawa can’t bake is milk bread. He’s not sure why but he always messes it up somehow. “Thank you Watacchi!”

Watari grins. “You’re welcome. Don’t eat it in five seconds. I’m not sure if I can take out some more for you.”  

“I’ll ration them out.” Oikawa is already breaking one of the loaves in half as a snack. He deserves it. Ignoring the customer took a lot out of him.  

“Oooh something smells good out here!” Nishinoya sniffs happily as he walks back to the coffee bar.  

Oikawa raises his bread over his head. “You have to reach my shoulder to even think about having some of this,” he says with his mouth full.  

Nishinoya rolls his eyes. “I can’t even ask about it?”

“Don’t try reasoning with him.” Watari grins at Oikawa. “When there’s milk bread around, he becomes a child...more than usual.”

“True dat.”

Oikawa takes another bite out of his bread. “You’re a funsize Snickers bar, Noya-chan.”  

“Hey at least they taste good, right dude—” Nishinoya cuts himself off when he finally looks at Watari. Oikawa chews, eyes narrowing at him.

Watari waves. “Oh sorry I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Watari Shinji. And yes, I love Snickers.”

Oikawa almost chokes when the smallest blush appears on Nishinoya’s cheeks. “You do…?”

Watari points at Nishinoya’s hair. “Nice hairstyle. I kinda hate that I keep mine shaved off.”

“You wouldn’t be my bear cub,” Oikawa replies. 

“I think you look cool with it shaved! It suits you!” Nishinoya blurts out.

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at this. “What the fuck…” he mumbles.

Watari blinks at the sudden compliment. “Thank you uuhhh…” He reads off the name tag. “Nishinoya-san!” He smiles. “Welp, I’m heading back toward the inn. I’ll let you know when I can get you more loaves, Tooru. I know you’ll eat these in two hours.” He leaves the coffee shop. Nishinoya stares after him.  

Oikawa pouts. “I won’t!” He glances at the bread in his hands. “I totally will…” He’s very disappointed in his lack of self-control around his favorite food. Luckily he was blessed with a high metabolism. Hitoka joins them at the coffee bar all smiles. Oikawa offer her some of his bread and she happily takes it.

“…Tooru,” Nishinoya mumbles.

Oikawa is already biting into his second half of milk bread. “I’m trying not to eat this so quickly, I swear,” he replies with his mouth full.  

“How do you know if you’re…gay?” He flinches when Oikawa hunches over coughing.

“TOORU-SAN DON’T DIE OVER BREAD!” Hitoka screeches as she pats Oikawa’s back. “Do you need some water?”

“I’m gonna need life support…” Oikawa mutters. “Yacchan, you mind running the register? Noya-chan and I need to have a little chat.” He smiles sweetly at his young coworker. She nods and Oikawa practically drags Nishinoya to the break room. “Way to kill me with a question Noya-chan!”

“I didn’t know you were gonna choke to death!” Nishinoya counters. “It was just the first thing that came to my mouth and I’ve been thinking weird things lately!”

Oikawa doesn’t know what his life is anymore. He’s also unsure if his gaydar is as stellar as he thought it was. “Are you having thoughts about Baldy-chan?”

“NO. WE’RE LIKE BROTHERS! Nee-san basically raised us together,” Nishinoya answers. “And Ryuu’s dating a girl. I think our friend Tora’s dating her twin sister?”

“…are their names Aya and Maya by any chance?”

“No?”

“Huh, so there are more twins in the world…” Oikawa quickly shakes his head to get himself focused. “That’s beside the point. We can’t necessarily have this conversation here since it’s kinda…big. Plus I feel weird being the only one helping you.” He’s surprised he could be trusted with this in the first place. “I never really thought about being gay, I just sorta knew if that makes sense.”

Nishinoya shakes his head.

Oikawa sighs. “We need another point of view to help you out…” He snaps his fingers. “I know my boyfriend is meeting up with during my break time. We can help you a bit then!”

Nishinoya slowly nods. “I’m not weird or anything, right?”

“Of course not! Don’t worry Funsize. You’re just seeing the gayer side of life and believe it or not there’s no rainbows.”

“What?”

“I dunno I wanted to sound profound or something. Ignore that.” Oikawa follows his short shift manager out of the break room, pulling out his phone. He quickly texts to his darling Suga-chan the recent developments.

_ SOO MY COWORKER MAY HAVE REALIZED HE’S GAY TODAY? _

**_ WOW THAT’S SOMETHING.  _ **

**_ Did he come on to you or…? _ **

_ FUCKING WATACCHI CAME BY AND HE GOT ALL NERVOUS AND I ALMOST CHOKED TO DEATH BECAUSE HE AND HIS FRIEND ARE GOOGOO GAGA FOR KIYOKO. _

**_ Lolol he came to you for advice?  _ **

_ Yeah and uhhhh I may have said you would help me?  _

**_ Haha that’s fine. I have nothing else to do today. Anything to help a fellow lover of males. What’s his name?  _ **

_ Nishinoya Yuu _

**_ HAHAHA OMG ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. I AM TOTALLY 10000% HELPING NOW. OMG OMG OMG. THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN.  _ **

Oikawa is highly confused by this reaction. Just when he thought he could a bit of down time here he is stuck in what feels another huge ordeal. And to think all of this started because his dear friend finally texted him.

“…Watacchi controls people’s lives…with bread…” Oikawa mumbles to himself.

“Tooru-san…is there something in the bread?” Hitoka asks.

“There’s something in his brain,” Noya replies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. WE'RE HERE. I'M SO EXCITED! Like i said a couple of chapters ago that now that the huge drama is over we're gonna do some fun stuff with other characters such as Noya and Watari!!! "Operation: Help Watari and Noya with their love lives" plot is a go!! next time Suga reveals how he knows Noya, Noya asks about Watari, Shigeru hears about this AND WANTS ALL OF THE DEETS STAT. HE WANTS TO HELP HIS OVERWORKED FRIEND. See you allllll next update!!


	76. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up with old pals!

Chapter 75: Blast from the Past

“AND ANOTHER THING…” Hana continues her long rant. Oikawa sighs loudly. Kiyoko silently watches her friend pace back and forth in front of them. She just arrived to work and immediately blew a gasket when she saw the two of them behind the counter. Hana has been ranting at them for at least five minutes now.

“Kiyoko how come she’s mad at you? I blew off work yesterday,” Oikawa whispers. “I thought Hana was okay with covering your shift Friday?”

“She’s mad that I interrupted her date with Seiji-kun. I was supposed to come back around nine but with all that happened I forgot…” She answers.

“WE HAD RESERVATIONS AND EVERYTHING AND WHAT DO I GET?” Hana lowers voice and makes an unreadable expression as she mimics Kiyoko. “‘I’m sorry. Hajime was upset.’”  

“That was actually really good,” Oikawa replies.

“I’m proud of you Hana,” Kiyoko claps.

Hana falters for a moment. “NO. DON’T DISTRACT ME.”

“You’re so amazing Hana,” Kiyoko keeps clapping. She and Oikawa give her a small standing ovation.  

Hana turns away crossing her arms. “I’m…still peeved…” she mumbles.

“Uh…” Hitoka announces her presence in the break room. Oikawa silently thanks her for saving them from Hana’s wrath. “Futakuchi-san and Noya-san are arguing and I’m not sure how to stop them…” she replies. “It’s not that I’m scared…I’m unsure if I can reach their level of _thought_.”

“You can say they’re idiots, Yacchan,” Oikawa tells her.

Kiyoko forces down a smile. “Sometimes I can’t reach your thought levels Tooru.”

“HEY.”  

Hana sighs. “Okay. Meeting over.” She turns to Kiyoko and Oikawa. “You guys can decide who deals with Futakuchi. I’m going to get more milk from the fridge.” She leaves the break room with Hitoka. “NOYA STOP YELLING AND HELP ME!” Oikawa wonders if Hana knows she screams as much as Nishinoya.

“I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I, DICKWAD!” Nishinoya screams as he comes in the break room. Oikawa didn’t think their arguments were this immature. Nishinoya flinches when he sees Kiyoko looking at him. He stares at her, pouting.

“Is there something wrong?” She asks.

“IT’S NOT THE SAME!” He exclaims, angrily ruffling his hair. With a small glance at Oikawa he clocks himself out and goes to help Hana.

Kiyoko looks over to Oikawa, silently asking for an explanation.

“He’s gay.” Oikawa tosses his apron in his locker. “Or rather, not fully straight.”

“Oooh…” She nods slowly. “Let’s do rock, paper, scissors for Futakuchi,” She says.

Oikawa nods and turns away from Kiyoko. He definitely doesn’t feel like fooling with Futakuchi today. He never does, but since Suga is coming by he doesn’t want to waste his flirt energy on someone he doesn’t care for. Which would Kiyoko go for? Paper seems too lame for her… She does seem like a scissors kind of girl. Oh wait he’s got it. Iwa mean rock so she could choose that for Iwaizumi. He chuckles to himself. He’s so smart. “Ready?” he asks over his shoulder.

“Yep.”

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Oikawa throws out paper.

“Kiyoko.” She grabs Oikawa’s hand. “Kiyoko takes paper and writes ‘deal with Futakuchi, Tooru’.”

Oikawa is stunned. “YOU CAN’T JUST ADD YOURSELF. THAT’S AGAINST THE RULES.”

“You didn’t make any rules.”

“BUT THERE ARE SET RULES TO THE GAME. YOU WERE THAT ANNOYING KID THAT CREATED THEIR OWN CHOICES IN EVERY GAME WEREN’T YOU?”

“It’s called having artistic license.” Kiyoko shrugs. “I win.”

“…NO.”

“Plus you’re going on break so you don’t have to deal with him until you get back.” Well when she puts it that way Oikawa does feel like he won in the grand scheme of things.

Oikawa clocks himself out and heads to the coffee bar. He already sees Futakuchi sitting on his stool, happily taking a selfie; he’s making a V sign with his fingers and sticking out his tongue in between them. Oikawa rolls his eyes. Better make this quick.

“Kutchi-chan~” He calls sultrily. Futakuchi immediately breaks his pose and flushes when Oikawa leans over him. “Someone told me you’ve been bad~” Oikawa pouts. “I don’t like rewarding bad boys…” He breaks his sexy façade. “So do your fucking job. I don’t get paid extra for this.”

“Sorry, Tooru. We’re a food chain—minimum wage or nothing,” Hana replies setting the three milk jugs in her hands on the counter and walking away again.  

Futakuchi begrudgingly puts his phone away. “Fine, I’ll be good since you asked so nicely.” Oikawa resists the urge to punch him. Why and how did he have sex with this guy _three times_? “So I know what I’m working for…what kinda reward are you gonna give me?” Oikawa’s eye twitches.

“I’m curious too.” Oikawa stiffens. Crap. He looks over to see Suga watching from the other side of the counter. He grins. “Was I interrupting?”

“NONONO SUGA-CHAN IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK. I HAVE TO TEASE HIM SO HE CAN WORK FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR!”

“Sugawara it’s been too long~” Futakuchi winks.

Suga is unfazed. “It’s been too short, ‘Kutchi-chan’.”

“Wait you guys know each other?” Oikawa is completely baffled. What’s with all of these connecting relationships?? “Oh wait Suga went to Tokyo West before transferring to East…”

“We had like one seminar. If I’m being honest it was one too many,” Suga explains. “And don’t worry Oikawa, I’m not jealous or anything.”

Futakutchi eyes widen. “Waaaait are you two together?” He asks Oikawa.

“We’ve been dating for a week and…” Oikawa thinks for a moment. “Two days? But who’s counting?” He grins when he hears Suga laugh.

“BUT WHAT AM I TO YOU, HONEYBUNCHES?”

“Someone who was lucky enough to get in bed with me before I got standards,” Oikawa answers.

 “He’s another person you had sex with?” Suga asks.

Futakuchi runs a hand through his bangs and winks at Suga. “The first and best. I don’t mind rocking your world Suga-chan~ I know all of Oikawa’s tricks so I’m just as good as him.” Oikawa rolls his eyes.

Suga is equally annoyed. “I’m a frugal shopper, but I’m not getting the dollar store version of the real thing, Futakuchi.” Oikawa could cry. He forgot how good his boyfriend is with comebacks. Suga gets better every day. He’s like a goddamn cheese. He loves cheese! And Suga! Suga smirks. “Plus you don’t know all of Oikawa’s quirks.”

Oikawa reddens. Futakuchi raises his eyebrow at the two of them.  

Suga crosses his arms. “ _Oikawa come here_ ,” he orders. Oikawa’s breath hitches. He’s so fucked right now. How is this the same guy that was so flustered seeing him shirtless this morning?? Futakuchi watches Oikawa quickly reach Suga on the other side of the counter, biting his lip. “ _If Futakuchi asked you to beg would you?_ ”

Oikawa’s mind is turning into mush. He shakes his head and flinches when Suga raises his eyebrow. “No I wouldn’t!” he says quickly.

“ _Is_ _that_ _right_?” Suga asks. “ _Then who would you beg to?_ ”

Oikawa forces himself to keep eye contact with Suga. ‘I’m not jealous’ yeah right. It’s not like Oikawa’s complaining. “You…” He says.

“ _Good boy~”_ Suga smiles, giving Oikawa a small kiss. “I would do more but I don’t want Futakuchi to have fantasies about this.” Yeah because asking about begging was totally safe for work.

“Too late…” Futakuchi mumbles, completely stunned.

“You might’ve made my job a bit more troublesome…” Oikawa sighs.

Suga laughs. “Sorry! I _was_ a tiny bit jealous. I couldn’t help myself. So where’s Noya?”

Noya? He’s already giving him a nickname? Well Oikawa also shorted Nishinoya to Noya when he first met him… “He’s helping Hana with something. He should be out soon. We can wait outside for him,” Oikawa says, happily taking Suga’s hand as they walk out the coffee shop. Suga starts humming as they wait. “You seem excited.”

“Do I?” Suga asks. “I did just show my dominant side in public. Plus I know what’s under your shirt. I’ve been quite busy this morning if you get my drift.” He winks.

Oikawa doesn’t know how Suga can go from highly embarrassed to master tease in a matter of seconds. “I got it…” he mumbles, trying to hide his embarrassment.   

“Plus it’s been so long since I’ve seen Noya.”

Before Oikawa could ask what that meant, he hears Nishinoya behind him. “Sorry, I hope you weren’t too long—” He stares at a grinning Suga. “S..SUGA-SAN!?” He screeches with a pink face. What?? Oikawa doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Noya! It’s been a whil--WOAH” Suga almost falls over when Nishinoya pounces him in a huge hug. “Haha you’re still full of energy.”

Oikawa stares at the two of them. “WHAT.”

“Noya and I went to middle school together,” Suga says. “We were on the volleyball team.”

Nishinoya puffs out his chest proudly. “I was libero!”

“Annnnd we may have made out several times after practice…” Suga adds quickly.

“EXCUSE ME?” Oikawa screeches. Noya covers his pink face.

Suga laughs. “I told you about this. My first kiss was taken by this ball of energy.” He pats Nishinoya’s shoulder. “And the second and the third and probably like thirty of ‘em?” Oikawa pouts. “Come on, I just found out you slept with Futakuchi,” Suga says.

“I know…” Oikawa continues pouting. “You got to be jealous so why can’t I?”

Suga laughs again. “You do realize that if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t the amazing kisser I am today.”

“Oh!” Oikawa perks up. “You’re right!” He pats Nishinoya’s back. “Thank you for kissing my boyfriend in the past so I can make out with him today.” Suga snorts.

Poor Nishinoya is flustered beyond belief. “I just realized that Suga-san is your boyfriend, Oikawa…” His face is still covered.

“Well now you know!” Oikawa says happily. “So don’t get your hopes up that you’re gonna kiss him again cause you’re not!” He beams at his shorter coworker. Even though he’s smiling, there’s a clear threat in those words. Nishinoya hears it and quickly nods.

“Got the jealousy out of your system?” Suga asks.

“Whatever do you mean SugaWuga? I’m above jealousy!” Oikawa playfully sticks out his tongue and throws up a peace sign. “Alright let’s see how much Noya-chan likes dicks!” He cheers, leading the way.

Suga happily follows him just as excited. “Yay for Noya!”

Nishinoya begrudgingly follows, avoiding the stares from people he passes. “This was a mistake wasn’t it…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another update! Just two chapters this time, but they're super fun i think! This chapter is one of my new favorites and it might be because of Kiyoko playing rock paper scissors and Suga and Oikawa being jealous of each other's past escapades. And yay! Suga and Noya meet again! Next chapter our lovely couple try to help little Noya out! Let's gooooo!


	77. The Gayiatrists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oikawa first said the phrase Suga and Noya immediately thought it sounded like a disease. But Oikawa was so excited they decided against saying that.

Chapter 76: The Gayiatrists  

Noya furrows his brow. “The what?” He opens his soda. The three of them found a takoyaki stall since Oikawa started complaining about how hungry he was (it is his lunch break after all) and are now eating in a park nearby.

Oikawa happily eats his takoyaki. “You know how there are psychiatrists?” He asks between chews. “We’re doing the same thing but with your budding homosexuality.”

“Or other sexual preference,” Suga adds, reaching over Oikawa’s arm to take one of the fried pieces for himself.

“Right, so we’re the Gayiatrists since we’re helping you and we’re gay.” Oikawa nods. “That’s sucha good name…”

“Before we get into that though, where did you go Noya?” Suga asks. “I was sure you and Tanaka were coming to Karasuno.”

“Oh my god you know Baldy-chan too?”

Suga shrugs. “We were all on the same team in middle school.”

“We enrolled, but after the first day we dropped out,” Noya says taking a quick sip of his soda. “Everyone was different…you weren’t on the team and Daichi-san seemed kinda off…”

Oikawa stiffens. Noya came in the year after so he didn’t know about Suga getting bullied. Oikawa remembers how terrible Daichi felt when about Suga quitting. It probably didn’t help that Noya and Tanaka didn’t join either. Oikawa pouts. He kinda wants all of them to meet up and play again.

“I got locked in a closet, Daichi was locked in the metaphorical closet, and now we’re all good,” Suga explains. Well that’s one way to recap what happened.

“You got a knack for being blunt, Suga-chan…” Oikawa replies.

He shrugs. “I’ve been holding stuff back for years, Oikawa.” He smiles at Noya. “So you and Tanaka have been at Starbucks all this time?”

Noya nods. “We moved here with Nee-san and her boyfriend like a week after we stopped going to school. Then once we had enough money for rent Ryuu and I moved out. And then we got super popular on Vine so there’s like oodles of money rolling in!” He exclaims.

“How the hell do you make money on that?” Oikawa asks, frowning. “How come I’m not making money off of Instagram?? I have so many people following me!”

“What’s Vine?” Suga asks.

Noya stares at them. “ARE YOU GUYS LIKE 90?”

“I do read before I go to bed,” Oikawa replies.

Suga laughs. “And I have several houseplants that I call my children. But we’re not here to talk about our old people habits. So after me did you talk to other guys or…?”

“Are you still into ladies? Because you and Baldy-chan go crazy over Kiyoko,” Oikawa asks with his mouth full.

Noya blushes. “I hoped to continue what we were doing in middle school, Suga-san…” He flinches when Oikawa smiles brightly at him. Suga elbows his boyfriend’s side, snickering. “And I know Ryuu wouldn’t be grossed out by it but I can’t help but think he would…so when he said he had a crush on Kiyoko-san I went along with it. BUT SHE IS REALLY PRETTY! LIKE I GET NERVOUS AROUND HER.”

“Kiyoko-senpai makes everyone nervous,” Suga says.

“AND I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE UNTIL ASAHI-SAN SHOWED UP TO FIX NEE-SAN’S AIR CONDITIONING.” Noya groans. “IT’S LIKE HE GOT MORE ATTRACTIVE SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL.”

“Well he did go through puberty…” Suga chuckles.

Oikwa shakes his head. “Your Triple A strikes again, Suga-chan.”

“Triple A?”

“Your Attractive Asexual Associate.”

Suga snorts. “He would love to hear that. And you’re right Noya, Tanaka wouldn’t hate you when you come out. You two basically grew up together. But I know it’s still hard to say it, huh?”

Noya nods.

“You can practice on us!” Suga says. “If you say it enough times you start getting confidence in yourself!”

“I dunno…”

Suga smiles. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Noya bites his lip. “…no I’ll say it…” he chugs the rest of his soda and belches. “I’M GAY AND I REALLY LIKE THINKING ABOUT GUYS!” He screeches. Oikawa and Suga are unsure what to say for a moment.

“…he’s excitable…” Oikawa mumbles. Suga nods.

“I SAID IT.”

“You did!” Suga grins.

“GUYS ARE REALLY CUTE SUGA-SAN!”

“They are!”

“AND SOMETIMES I WISH OIKAWA HAD TO FLIRT WITH ME LIKE HE DOES WITH STUPID FUTAKUCHI!”

Oikawa perks up at this. “Do tell—owwww Suga-chan!” He whines when Suga pinches his cheek.

“Noya I’m glad you’re uh…loudly realizing your feelings, but let’s calm down for a second,” Suga replies.

“Yeah let’s talk about your little moment with my darling bear cub,” Oikawa adds.

Noya blushes. “HE’S ALSO REALLY CUTE! WE’RE AROUND THE SAME HEIGHT AND I WANT TO PET HIS HEAD.”

Oikawa laughs. He slides the takoyaki box to Suga so he can eat the rest. “Lucky for you he’s interested in guys and is as single as the number one.”

Suga covers his mouth as he says, “That’s really single.”

“He’s forever alone but he doesn’t know how to fix that problem,” Oikawa says. “Nor does he know you’re interested because he’s a dunce.”

“…do you have anything nice to say about him?” Noya asks.

“Don’t get me wrong I love my Watacchi, but he’s too knee deep in his job to find a date,” Oikawa says pulling out his phone. “On a scale of 1 to 10 how much would you liked to see him again?”

“100!”

Oikawa laughs. “Noya-chan, your excitement is adorable.” He starts dialing his bear cub’s number. “Lucky for you I’m an amazing wing man.” He winks.

“Put it on speaker, I want to talk to him too,” Suga says. “Noya’s my junior, I feel like I should help.”

“You guys are nice…” Noya says.

“I like seeing cute things together. You’re both super small and if you guys get together I will take several pictures,” Suga says.

“You have an ulterior motive…” Oikawa mumbles.

“Hey Tooru!” Watari answers the phone. Noya’s eyes widen at the voice. He fidgets in his seat.

“Hello Watacchi! Suga-chan’s here too.”

“Hi Shinji-kun!” Suga says.

“Oh hey! You called at the right time, I’m taking a break right now,” Watari says. “What’s up?”

Oikawa grins. “So you know how everyone in our friend group is with someone?”

“ _I’m aware_.”

“And you know how I love helping people?”

“I’m worried…” Watari sighs.

Suga rolls his eyes. “Oikawa’s going about this the wrong way. There’s a guy I know that’s also a libero like you. You guys met earlier—Nishinoya Yuu?”

“Oh Cool Hair Guy!” Watari says. Noya blushes. “That makes sense that he’s libero. He’s got those ‘super focused eyes’.” Noya covers his face.

Oikawa is trying his hardest not to laugh. “I didn’t know you were so attentive in that short time you were delivering bread.”

“Hey I’m single I can’t help if my eyes wander,” Watari says. “How are you ‘helping’ Tooru?”

“Well he wants your number so I’m calling to see if you’re alright with that.”

Noya peeks behind his fingers as he waits for Watari’s answer.

Watari laughs. “I’m okay with that. He seems interesting.” Noya bites back a loud yell.

“Yay!” Suga cheers.

“Today will be a national holiday—The Day Watari Shinji Let Oikawa Tooru Help Him With His Love Life Day. Or DWSLOTHHWHLL Day for short,” Oikawa announces.

“Both were stupidly long…” Suga replies.

“Seriously. I already forgot most of that already,” Watari sighs. “And I guess I should thank you since Shigeru’s getting tired of me complaining to him about being alone.”

“You see, you need me in your life~” Oikawa smiles.

“This is why I’m not outright thanking you. It’s already going to your head,” Watari says.

Suga laughs at Oikawa’s pout. “We’ll let you go for now Shinji-kun. Bye bye!”

“Bye Watacchi!”

“See you.”

“HE ACTUALLY SAID YES!” Noya exclaims, standing up from the table. “AND HE CALLED ME INTERESTING!”

“And your eyes are super focused!” Suga adds.

“YEAH HE SAW MY EYES!” With all of his excitement, Noya starts doing a series of cartwheels.

Oikawa texts Noya Watari’s number. “He’s a loud one…” he flinches when Noya screams again when he gets Watari’s number. Noya barely says goodbye before he runs off.

“Mhm.” Suga watches his junior do a backflip. “And energetic.”

“If they get far enough, Watacchi’s gonna have a hella fun time in bed…”

“God, I hate I was thinking something along those lines too!” Suga facepalms. “You’re tainting my angelic image.”

“Yeah because asking me to beg is totally an angel thing.”

Suga sticks out his tongue at Oikawa. “That side came out because of you too. You’re bad for me.” He grins.

“You sound like you’re okay with that.” Oikawa smirks as he leans in to kiss Suga.

Suga chuckles. “I am.” He smiles in their kiss. “Do I get to have a session with Mr. Gayiatrist later today?”

“That’s after work hours, but I don’t mind since you’re my favorite client~”

Suga laughs. “You’re silly.”

“Silly for you~”

“WOW GET OUT OF HERE DISNEY CHANNEL ROMANCE.”

“THAT WAS CUTE AND YOU KNOW IT SUGA-CHAN.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty that's it for this update!! ALSO WE HIT 300 COMMENTS AND WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT 4000 HITS!!! WHOOOO! I'M AS EXCITED AS NOYA! I CAN'T FLIP BUT I CAN UH....ROLL. YEP. Well i can do like a front roll thing. haha anyway my lack of gymnastics is not the issue. Wingman Oikawa came through today! So did Wingman Suga! they're both wingmen! As always thanks everyone for your wonderfulness and amazingness. You're all so cool!! I can't believe we've made it to freaking 77 chapters??? AND WE'RE STILL IN SPRING?? Were heading into June soon and then Summer will begin! Next update: Shigeru finds out about Noya and wants every goddamn detail because he is Shinji's best friend AND HE WILL MAKE SURE HIS FRIEND HAS THE BEST DATE EVER. Suga finds out he failed his space class quiz, oikawa and Daichi learn to actually have a conversation, we finally find out what Kuroo's and Daichi's relationship is, and Noya and Watari hang out!! Which means...it's time for a classic Seijou (and Suga) Stakeout!!! A lot of stuff is gonna happen!!! I can't wait!!! See you all then!!


	78. Michi Calls Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oikawa siblings are...interesting people.

Chapter 77: Michi Calls Back

Oikawa sighs at his sister as he walks back to his room. “Hold on let me get my charger since you like draining my battery with video calls,” he says. He sits on his bed so he can reach for the plug behind his nightstand. He’s currently alone in the apartment. Iwaizumi left to do an evening run.

“Yeah because I love seeing your little face, baby brother,” Michi grins. “And like you don’t call ever. That’s the main reason. I get tired of being a weird creeper on your Instagram to see what you’re doing.”

Oikawa walks back to the living room with charger in hand. “You’re a weird creeper in general, Michi.”

She ignores this. “So when the fuck were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?” She asks, looking down at something. Oikawa can tell she’s in her bedroom, but since he only sees her face he’s not sure what she’s doing.  

“Point made, and your son must be out of the house or something,” He replies, plugging up his phone to his computer. The Oikawa siblings are well known for their athleticism, good looks, and their potty mouths.

“Yeah-huh,” Michi says happily. “Hideo’s taking Takeru to Mom and Dad’s place. It’s date night!” She shows him the clothes on her bed. “Which jumpsuit? I’m going for ‘Yeah, I got a child but I’m still hotter than your girlfriend’,” she says. Oikawa squints so he can see the two different jumpsuits. The left one is white with a gold chain belt placed around the waist. The sleeves fit off the shoulder and the pants are long and wide. The right one is red and strapless and has a slimmer pants leg.

“What are you wearing with the red one?”

“Gold pumps and hoop earrings because I’m worth it.”

Oikawa grins. “Someone called you old today, huh?”

“TAKERU FOUND A GREY HAIR AND I AM MORTIFIED.”

“I’m sure Mom has grey hairs,” he says.

“MOM IS A MIDDLE AGED WOMAN. FUCK YOU.”

Oikawa laughs. “To answer your question I like the white one better. The red one seems like you’re trying too hard to be a MILF.”

Michi hums as she looks at the clothes again. “You know you’re right. It’s better to be classy.”

“Spoken like a true mature woman.”

“FUCK OFF TOORU—are you studying?”

“Yep. I have a quiz tomorrow. Unfortunately Suga-chan likes studying with music playing so he’s in his apartment…” Oikawa pouts.

“You could never study in your room,” Michi chuckles. “But you never answered my other question—when were you going to tell me about your new boyfriend?? That’s really huge!”

Oikawa shrugs. “I dunno…whenever you called I guess.” He looks away when his sister frowns.

“Ever since your injury you’ve been distant. We’re like twins you know?” She says.

“We’re seven years apart Michi.”

“But you’re my brother and we hung out all the time even after I got married and had a kid…” She pouts. “It’s weird always telling Mom what you’re doing whenever _I_ call you. She and Dad are excited about…Suga was it?” Oikawa nods. “Yeah they’re excited about Suga! After I told them Dad said that he hopes you two are having a ‘gay ol’ time’.”

“That’s a good play on words. I will never reach his level,” Oikawa chuckles. “How’s Mom?”

“Maybe you should call her and find out.”

“Maybe you should tell me.”

Michi sighs. “She’s fine, she still goes out with Aunt Ren for practice games,” she answers. Iwaizumi’s mother, Iwaizumi Ren (or Aunt Ren to Oikawa and Michi) is the best friend fellow tennis player and proverb enthusiast of Oikawa’s mom, Kimie. Because of their close friendship, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were able to become close friends as well. “You really should call, you know?” Michi replies.

Oikawa makes a noise in response. He wants to call his parents but he’s so afraid of them being disappointed. They happily retired from their athletic careers. He had to quit.

“Are you coming back for the summer? I know Takeru would love to see you. You’re his favorite uncle after all,” Michi says.  

Oikawa laughs. “I’m his only uncle.”

“And you can bring your cute boyfriend~”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “I could…”

“Wow is that the only way to convince you? Not even using my son as a way to get you to come home didn’t work,” Michi says. “Which by the way, I checked your school website and you’re right your school festival is on the same day as Flour Con.”

“Yay!”

“It starts early so he’ll be with you the whole day. I hope that’s fine.”

“Yup. My friends will be excited to see him after so long,” Oikawa says. He’s surprised at how excited his friends get whenever Takeru is around. It’s like his nephew has six uncles instead of one. Oikawa gasps. “Suga-chan and I can take care of him like he’s our son!” He starts imagining Suga being the perfect spouse. Suddenly the thought of calling Suga ‘dear’ makes him really fuzzy in his chest.  

“Tooru, he’s not your child.”

“Let me dream, Michi.”

“Does your dream include _pushing a nine month old human out of your vagina_?”

“…he’s your son.”

“That’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with one chapter and a couple of announcements! First off let's talk about the chapter--I wanted to do a bit of foreshadowing for the summer part of the story since we're kinda getting close to the end of spring. Yep, it's time for dear ol' tooru to face his parents after not talking to them for a couple of months. (plus he gets to introduce Suga to his folks and he gets to meet Suga's parent's it's gonna be oodles of fun!) Also Iwaizumi's mom's name Ren means Water lily. I wanted to keep the water imagery in their family names. and since The oikawas and the iwaizumis are so close oikawa and his sister call Iwaizumi's mom aunt and vice versa with Iwaizumi and his brother to oikawa's mom. hooray for family friends!! Also i wanted to tease you guys of the next big "event" if you will. The university festival! It's gonna be totes fun because all of seijou will be there because they all love takeru and daichi and Oikawa will finally become *friends*. 
> 
> Now! For announcements!! 
> 
> This story is going on hiatus! I'm on a bit of a writer's block with Oikawa at the moment so I figure why not finish the KiyoIwa story, and try to catch up on Suga and Kuroo's sides (because we are so far ahead it's crazy). The KiyoIwa story updated today but we also have.... (drumroll) 2 NEW INSTALLMENTS TO THE SERIES!! and they're the last two awww. The first stars Keishin and Saeko as they try to figure out how parenting works and the last is a one shots story...thing. I felt like world building and i figured why not put all of the things that we don't get a chance to see in the main stories in it's own thing! yay! there's a reeeeaalllly long Kyoutani and Yahaba fic there about how they got together. I really like it. 
> 
> Anyway! Yes! This was a long note. For now Oikawa will be taking a break, but when we come back a whole bunch of crazy stuff will happen! like...a bunch!! Haha see you all next update!!!


	79. Self Indulgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift to you and for me. Let's all enjoy this.

Chapter 78: Self Indulgent

“Oh thank goodness!” Oikawa lets out an unnecessarily loud gasp when Suga opens his door.

Suga raises his eyebrows in confusion. “What’s wrong Oikawa?” He’s suddenly pulled into a tight hug. A small chuckle comes out of him when he feels his boyfriend’s hair tickle his neck.

Oikawa leans up so he can see Suga’s face. “I thought I would never see you again my darling Suga-chan! It’s been almost two,” he gasps loudly, “maybe THREE hours since I last held you!” He sprinkles kisses all over Suga’s face. “And it’s been so long since I kissed you too. I was wasting away in my room wondering where art thou my SugaWuga?” He continues his overdramatic act, stepping inside Suga’s apartment.

“What is happening?” Suga laughs as he gets twirled around.

Oikawa hums “You are the east!” He kisses Suga. “And the west…” He kisses him again. “…the north and south…” He gives him two more kisses. “You are my _everything_ …” he mumbles against Suga’s mouth.

Suga’s eyes widen as Oikawa claims his lips again. When they break apart Suga is breathless, slightly confused, but otherwise completely okay with whatever play is going on in Oikawa’s head. Oikawa grins at his speechless boyfriend.

“I’m sucha good actor, right Suga-chan?” He asks, nuzzling against Suga.

Suga huffs out a laugh, trying to get his life together. “You’re… _good_ ,” He breathes out. Being called ‘my everything’ has never happened to Suga and he is trying his hardest not to melt to the floor. “Why the Shakespearean play?”

“I felt like doing something other than ‘hello’ or ‘hey’,” Oikawa explains as if this is common sense. “Since I’m going to be a constant visitor I figured I should spice up my entrances.” He happily follows Suga to his bedroom.

“That’s very cute logic, Oikawa. I’m okay with spicing things up, but I might have heart failure if you go too romantic on me,” Suga replies, sitting on his bed. “We’re still a week old you know?” He smiles when Oikawa plops down next to him.

Oikawa slides further onto Suga’s bed. Suga crawls next to him, grinning. “I know but soon we’ll be two weeks old and then three weeks old and then a full month!” He says. “Michi called me back and Takeru’s going to be hanging out with me all day and I thought it would be fun if you tagged along too since he’s already calling you his uncle.”

“Sure! He’s really cute…that clearly runs in the family…” Suga winks. He laughs when Oikawa hides his face giggling. “What’s with you? It’s like you’re twelve years old or something!” Suga uncovers Oikawa’s face, laughing. 

“Because I just realized you’re like the longest relationship I’ve ever had. When Michi said that I should invite you to my house during the summer it kinda hit me like a ton of bricks you know?” Oikawa covers his face again. “I actually have a boyfriend and now I’m all preteen and whatever.”

“You’re so silly, Oikawa.” Suga pecks his cheek. “And if your family is alright with it, I don’t mind visiting your place. In fact my mom already asked me to ask if you wanted to stay over at our house during the summer when she called earlier,” he says.

“Really? I can finally see Lemon Lightening live?” Oikawa asks.

Suga laughs. “Yes, you can,” he answers. “And when we first started dating I had this preteen freak out too. I guess it’s natural.”

“Probably,” Oikawa says, nodding in agreement. “I’m calming down some though. Have you heard anything from Noya-chan?”

Suga shakes his head. “What about Shinji-kun?”

“Nah, but that’s his thing.” Oikawa sighs. “Matchmaking is harder than I thought…” He pouts. “Also it’s so weird that we know the same people but met them at different times.”

“Yep. Who knew you slept with Futakuchi, the annoying guy that always sat next to me in whatever seminar we were in,” Suga replies.

“God don’t remind me. It’s bad enough that you caught me while I was in Seduction Mode™.”

“Pffft, it’s trademarked?”

“Of course it is, dear Suga-chan! I have so many tricks up my sleeve any man could fall for me. I got you didn’t I?” He chuckles, smirking as he leans in for another kiss. His eyes widen when he feels Suga tugs on his hair. Ohhhh boy oh boy oh boy this is favorite thing now.

Suga slowly angles his head to the side, lightly tracing his finger on Oikawa’s neck. “ _Is that so? What do you call this side of you then?_ ” He says, chuckling when Oikawa squirms. Oikawa’s mind is already going haywire. He lets out a shaky breath. “ _I want an answer Oikawa or you won’t get what you want…_ ” He lightly drags his nails on Oikawa’s skin. Oikawa shivers.

“K…Koushi’s side…” he answers, gasping when Suga kisses his neck. He feels his face get warm when Suga flashes him a wry grin before claiming his mouth. “Waitwaitwait…” He lightly pats Suga’s head. Suga looks up at him a bit confused. “Your hand is very close…” Oikawa mumbles with a red face. Suga looks down to see his hand on Oikawa’s upper thigh.

“OH! I’m sorry!” Suga pops out of his dominant façade and quickly moves his hand. “Actually I’m glad you stopped me—I’ve been meaning to ask what our safe word should be! I read up some more and we should have one. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Oikawa thinks about this. “That’s true…I never thought about it since you’re the first person who’s seen this side of me…” He sees Suga try to hide his smile. Cutie. “Maybe we should use something we don’t like?”

“That makes sense. I don’t like bugs,” Suga says, playing with Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa chuckles. “I don’t mind bugs. I’ve grown to like beetles since Iwa-chan loves catching them. But I really hate worms…” He scrunches up his nose.

Suga groans. “I _abhor_ worms. Literally anything that has to crawl or whatever should be packed in a rocket going to Mars.”

“I think we found our safe word SugaWuga.” Oikawa grins. “Worms?”

Suga nods. “Worms.” He trails his finger over Oikawa’s collarbone, a smirk growing on his face. “Wanna continue?”

Oikawa blushes as he nods eagerly. “You’re so happy right now…”

Suga laughs softly. “Well it’s the first time I made someone feel this way so of course I am. You have your little Shakespearean plays and I have my dominance over you. It evens out,” he says. Well he has a point. Oikawa has noticed that Suga is always taken aback when he’s more romantic than usual. AWWW HIS BOYFRIEND REALLY LIKES THE DASHING PRINCE TYPE~ Heh of course kings are higher in rank..hehehe Grand Kings are _even_ higher HEHEHEHEHEH HE’S SO HAPPY HE’S SUCHA DASHING GRAND KING—

 _“You ask for more and then ignore me? You want me to be mad don’t you?_ ”

Oikawa freezes. He flinches when Suga gets in his lap, straddling him. Suga crosses his arms, frowning. Oikawa’s lips tremble. He’s so excited for this. This is literally the best thing that has happened to him in FOREVER.

“ _I’m waiting…_ ” Suga says above him.

“I’m sorry…” Oikawa says quickly. “Please forgive me.”

A ghost of a smile comes across Suga’s face. “ _I like that word. Say it again, Oikawa._ ”

Oikawa looks down, biting his lip. A small whine comes out of him when Suga grabs a fistful of his hair and forces eye contact again. Suga leans down, tracing Oikawa’s lips with his finger.

“ _Didn’t I say to look at me when you speak to me?”_ He asks. _“You’re really bad today Oikawa_.” He chuckles when Oikawa’s face gets redder. _“You’re cute so I won’t get too mad._ ” The two of them are so close that Oikawa can feel Suga’s breath on his lips. His mind is going bonkers. “ _Say that cute phrase again…”_ Suga mumbles against Oikawa’s mouth.

“Please please _please forgive me_ …” Oikawa begs. His mind is completely mushed out at this point. He’s only thinking about the crazy hot guy that’s _finally_ kissing him. Oikawa pulls his boyfriend down in a deeper kiss because goddamn he’s too excited right now. Suga lets out a soft noise when he’s pressed against Oikawa. When Oikawa feels a tiny patch of soft skin, a wicked idea pops in his head. “Suga-chan…” He says breathlessly. “My pretty pretty Suga-chan~” He grins when Suga pouts at him.

Even though Suga tries to be mad, the blush on his face says otherwise. “What…?”

“I’ve been good…can I have another reward?” He asks. “Please?” He asks before kissing his boyfriend again.

Suga covers his face when they part. He lets out a breath. “Only because you asked nicely…” He mumbles. Oikawa’s grin gets wider. He’s back in control. “I’m assuming you have something in mind?” Suga asks.

“Mhm~” Oikawa plays with the bottom of Suga’s shirt. “You had a lot of fun eyeing me this morning…I want us to be even.” When Suga bites his lip, Oikawa feels a pang of guilt in his chest. “Worms?” He asks quietly.

“…not really…” Suga replies. “I’m not sure if it will be as…” he hums as he tries to find the right word. “Enjoyable? You’re gorgeous and I’m just Suga.” Oikawa wonders if Suga’s insecurity over his body is why he wears oversized shirts. If that’s the case, Oikawa wants to help his adorable boyfriend see how cute he is.

He smiles and pulls Suga in a chaste kiss. “Hey, not only are you gorgeous, you’re cute, handsome, hot, and sexy _because_ you’re just Suga.” Oikawa chuckles when Suga covers his now bright pink face with his hands; Suga tries to pout at Oikawa when uncovers his face and pecks his palms. Suga is momentarily speechless. Oikawa makes a mental note to watch every Disney movie to become even more of a prince.

“…you think so?”

“Please Suga-chan, I got a hard-on in your room because I was having fantasies about you. Would I lie about this?”

Suga laughs. “Okay…you make a good point.” His fingers fiddle around the edges of his shirt. “I want you to close your eyes. You surprised me this morning and I want to surprise you.” Oikawa does as he’s told and waits patiently. He hears the fabric rubbing on Suga’s skin and the sound of the shirt landing on the edge of the bed. “O..okay you can open them…”

When Oikawa opens his eyes he’s met with an extremely bashful, shirtless Suga. Suga immediately looks away, the blush coming back to his face and spreading down his chest that’s absolutely _littered_ with freckles and moles. Oikawa mentally gives himself a high five for guessing that before. At first glance some people would think that Suga isn’t the athletic type, but Oikawa can tell his boyfriend’s got muscles. _He wants to lick all of them_.  

Yes he’s a licker. He’s a sucker too—really he just likes using his mouth. He’s a mouth person. And by George does he want to use his mouth alllll over Suga. AAAAALLLLLLLL OVER. Crap he’s getting too excited.

“Well…?” Suga asks quietly.

“I don’t want to scare you, but if you accidentally make the wrong move in your position…we’re gonna be in a _position_ if you get what I mean,” Oikawa replies.

Suga snorts. “I’m that amazing?”

“Yes.”

Suga’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yes! I’m literally imagining dirty things right now.”

“Like what?” Suga smirks.

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him. “No, I’m not jacking off in your room again.” He pouts when Suga laughs at him. “But really you’re not as bad as you think you are. I especially love your pecs~” He eagerly places his hands on Suga’s chest.

“Hey! I didn’t get to touch you!” Suga tries to sound mad, but he’s laughing. “That’s…hehe another ticklish spot you know…” He gasps when he feels Oikawa’s face nuzzling against him. “HAHA OIKAWA!”

“SUGA-CHAN YOU’RE SO SOFT HOLY SHIT!”

“HAHAHA YOU’RE TICKLING MEHEEHEE!”

Oikawa finally stops his nuzzling and Suga tries to catch his breath. When his boyfriend smiles warmly at him, Oikawa feels fuzzy in his chest again. Once again he wants to say ‘I love you’ and yet again it’s too soon in their relationship he feels. There has to be some phrase that’s the supreme casual ‘I love you’.

“Jeez, I haven’t laughed that much in a long time. Of course ever since we met I’ve been laughing a lot more than usual,” Suga says, reaching for his shirt. He flinches when Oikawa hugs him tightly again.

“Koushi…” Oikawa feels his face redden. “You’re…you’re my favorite!” He says this louder than he wanted to but he said it.

Suga stares at him, a bit embarrassed since he’s still shirtless, but he smiles brightly. “You’re my favorite too, Tooru.” He laughs when Oikawa nuzzles him again.

“You’re my favorite, Koushi!”

“You’re my favorite, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HAPPY 4300 HITS AND 400 KUDOS AND 45 BOOKMARKS! YAY YAY YAY! I wanted to celebrate and I was wishing for some fun couple-y stuff so here we are! I'm unsure if I'll get a chance to do one last update for this story but we'll see! Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for all of your support!! Writing this story is so fun because of you guys!! If you're hankering to see some deleted scenes and some sneak peeks and extremely vague hints to some future stuff for this story please head on down to my fanfic tumblr ciswritesfanfiction!!! the other day i reblogged pic of sailor uranus and neptune, a gif of tulio and miguel from the road to eldorado, a gif of the addams family, and a pic of the wizard of oz.....halloween's gonna be great you guys. yep yep yep these are just some of the great costumes our wonderful people are going to wear. What's great is that there's gonna be TWO halloween parties!!!
> 
> Haha i just love teasing you guys with future stuff. I wish i could tell you everything but alas...i cannot. 
> 
> Next update! Oikawa and Daichi will actually attempt at the fine art of holding a conversation and Yahaba Shigeru is not a fan of this Noyanishi--NO HE DOES NOT CARE IF IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND BECAUSE HE IS NOT SUITED TO DATE HIS BFF. Haha see you all next update!!!


	80. OiIwaSuga Talks--Poptarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No joke there are recipes on the Pop Tart website. There's one for Valentine's Day where you get cherry Pop Tarts cut them out in heart shapes and write "be mine" or xoxoxoxo on them. 
> 
> ...because that's a sign of true love.

Chapter 79: OiIwaSuga Talks--Poptarts

“Yesterday I found Poptarts in Kiyoko’s cabinets,” Iwaizumi says when they head to the elevator. He doesn’t smile when Oikawa takes his daily morning selfie with him.

Oikawa chuckles as he posts the picture on his Instagram. “That sounds like a polite way of saying ‘I found her sex toys’—OW”

“There were _literal_ Poptarts in her _literal_ cabinets,” Iwaizumi huffs when he crosses his arms. He frowns when his friend takes a picture of his flushed face. “Anyway I was going to have one when I saw that she got the kind that don’t have frosting on them.”

“Ew, did she buy those on accident?” Oikawa asks. They step out of the elevator. Suga is already waiting for them by the door, watching the rain fall. “Shit its coming down today…” He mutters as he unfastens the tie on his umbrella. A wicked smile creeps on his face when he quietly tip toes behind his boyfriend and slaps his ass. How else are you going to greet the best guy in the world? ‘Hello’ no thank you.

Suga yelps and whips around with a bright pink face. “TOORU!” His eyes widen when he realizes what he said. Oikawa stares back, his face reddening. They’ve only said each other’s first names in private until now. They turn to Iwaizumi who is already rapidly texting this new development to the rest of Seijou/Kiyoko. Oikawa facepalms.

The three of them open their umbrellas and walk toward the train station. Oikawa smiles when Suga’s hand slips in his coat pocket. They hold hands in his pocket, their umbrellas brushing against each other. “To go back to what I was saying, she bought them _on purpose_ ,” Iwaizumi continues when they step outside.

“GROSS. YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS GROSS, IWA-CHAN.”

“I KNOW.”

Suga laughs. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Iwa-chan found a flaw in Kiyoko that would totally break their relationship if he was super petty,” Oikawa explains.

“Even though that’s an exaggeration, he’s completely right. I really care about breakfast snacks,” Iwaizumi says. Suga isn’t sure to laugh at this or find this worrisome. “Kiyoko thinks Poptarts are better without the frosting. Isn’t that fucked up?”

“No? I’m the same way,” Suga replies.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stare at him in complete shock.

“Maybe it’s a Karasuno thing?” Oikawa turns to his friend.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Maybe they all hate good things?”

“Guys, I can still hear you…” Suga says beside them.

“But that doesn’t make sense— _we’re_ good things,” Oikawa tells Iwaizumi. 

“Yeah but we’re assholes so we’re kinda bad things too, Dummykawa.”

Suga grins. “I don’t mind bad things~” He purrs. Oikawa turns to his boyfriend wide eyed. Because his mind loves torturing him, he imagines Suga over him with that sexy wry grin of his saying _You’ve been bad Tooru~_  GODDAMN IT HE WILL NOT WALK DOWN THIS STREET WITH HIS PRIDE AND JOY WAVING AT EVERYONE AND HE WILL THINK ABOUT BUYING CERTAIN ITEMS FOR HIS DOM BOYFRIEND BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY HE WILL STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT.

Iwaizumi starts texting again. “They are now flirting in front of me. All of you are losers…” he mumbles the message he’s writing.

“STOP OBSERVING US!” Oikawa screeches.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “You’re imagining R-rated stuff in front of me so…”

Suga easily changes the tone of the conversation again. “I don’t see what’s so bad about not liking the frosting. Sometimes it’s a bit sweet, you know?”

“But don’t you like cake?” Iwaizumi asks.

“YEAH!” Oikawa says, happy that he’s pushed his sexual thoughts out of his head. “You like your cake with frosting right?”

“Well yeah, but it makes sense for cake to have frosting. Do real tarts have frosting on them, Mr. Baker?” Suga asks.

Oikawa pouts. “No…” he mutters. “But they don’t have a crust on top either so your point is invalid.”

“Whatever, they still taste good without the frosting,” Suga replies.

“But it’s not a Pop Tart without it!” Oikawa whines. “Like it’s totally naked—” He covers his mouth in sheer horror as more extremely adult images flood his mind. NONONO DON’T THINK ABOUT SUGA WITHOUT A SHIRT. THINK OF THE SHIRT ON HIS BODY—NOO KEEP THE PANTS ON HIM OH GOD NOW OIKAWA’S IMAGINING SUGA FULLY CLOTHED BUT NOW OIKAWA IS SEEING HIMSELF NAKED IN HIS FANTASIES HE CAN’T FUCKING WIN FOR LOSING.

BE STRONG PRIDE AND JOY. **BE STRONG FOR OIKAWA.**

Iwaizumi looks past Oikawa to an extremely smug Suga. “Did you guys do something yesterday?” he asks.

Suga laughs. “Are you asking out of concern or because you want to tell everyone?”

“Eh, I mean as a good friend I have to say I’m concerned, but as his _best_ friend I just want to embarrass him.”

“At least you’re honest Iwaizumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back and this is the last update!! NOOOOOO! Yes everyone...school is only 6 days away and I need ample time to clean up my room and fix my hair and buy school supplies and look up my schedule because I forgot...haha. Anyway during the hiatus the series will go into editing mode! So if you choose to reread it you might see some slight changes here and there! But! Let's talk about the chapter! So because I love writing these guys with silly conversations, here we have our fav trio talking about Pop Tarts. Why? Because I really wanted to eat one at the time haha. I like the frosting myself and my favorite is blueberry. Sometimes you just crave toaster treats. Mmmmm... and jeez Oikawa hang on to your mind dude! We're now in the part of the honeymoon phase where sexual attraction is heightened! These boys wanna bone really bad!! when will it happen? (a small hint: it's a day where you give someone a gift) hahahaha let's go to the next chapter!!!


	81. Be Prepared Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Kyoutani's way of saying "Yahaba's coming for your ass"

Chapter 80: Be Prepared Captain

Oikawa stares at the cryptic message on his phone. He can move past Kyoutani capitalizing every word but he wishes his dearest Mad Dog-chan would stop typing serial killer-esque texts. Also what does he need to be prepared for? He hears Suga quietly go over the material for their quiz beside him. Maybe the text is a very odd way of saying ‘I hope you’re ready for the quiz today Captain I love you~’ in Mad Dog language. Awwww he kinda hopes that’s what it is.

The loud bang of the door opening grabs everyone’s attention. Oikawa flinches when he sees Yahaba glaring at him. Without breaking eye contact, he walks toward the aisle Oikawa and Suga are sitting in, politely scoots by the people in the row and sits beside Oikawa. Kyoutani follows his extremely angered boyfriend sighing loudly. Akaashi comes in a few seconds later and happily sits next to Kyoutani. Yahaba’s eye twitches as his boyfriend and internet idol happily talk about their favorite bands.

Oikawa isn’t sure what to tell his clearly enraged junior. “Uh—”

“HELLO. HI. SALUTATIONS. HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU TODAY?” Yahaba asks.

“I’m—”

“I DON’T CARE.”

Suga leans back in his chair with a bright smile on his face. “Hello Shigeru-kun—”

“HELLO **_TRAITOR_**.” Behind Yahaba, Kyoutani mouths an apology to Oikawa and Suga. Fortunately, the teacher comes in the room.

“Wait does he also like Pop Tarts with frosting?” Suga whispers in Oikawa’s ear as the roll is called.

Oikawa shrugs. “Shigeru doesn’t really care for those kinda snacks. I have no clue why he’s mad at us…” he whispers back. Oikawa flinches when his phone vibrates in his pocket and quickly checks it. He and Suga hunch over the phone to read the message.

**_WHO THE FUCK IS THIS NOYANISHI PERSON_ **

“Ohhhhhh….” The couple say softly. Another message appears on Oikawa’s phone.

**_AND WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NOT DO CUTE SHIT AROUND ME FUCK YOU TWO TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH_ **

**_AND FUCKING KEN AND AKAASHI ARE BFFS NOW AND KEN THINKS INSTAGRAM IS A CEREAL A FUCKING CEREALKJSDHFAKJSDHF_ **

The couple quietly wonders which issue is making their friend the most upset. Oikawa doesn’t answer since the quiz is getting passed around. A small smile spreads on his face when he reads over the questions. Easy A. Most of the information is stuff he already knew from his nightly reading. He’s the first to finish in the room he believes. He notices Akaashi looking around the room waiting patiently. DAMN IT DID THAT BEAUTIFUL MOTHERFUCKER FINISH FIRST?

He hears tapping beside him. Suga is biting his lip tapping his pencil as he rereads one of the questions. He pushes back his bangs as he scribbles something down. Oikawa really wants to help him out. Science really isn’t his best subject. Maybe they should’ve done some last minute studying last night instead of fueling their libidos. When time is up, the quizzes are passed back to the teacher and the answers are shown on a projector to the class. Oikawa grins when he sees he answered everything correctly. He peeks at Akaashi—he’s also smiling UGGGGH. Well that doesn’t mean he made a perfect score like Oikawa…

Yahaba pouts and whispers something to Kyoutani who shrugs. Oikawa guesses they missed some but still made a decent score. He looks over to Suga and watches him stare at the answers wide eyed. Suga lets out a heavy sigh. When he notices Oikawa he gives him a small smile and raises three fingers.

He got three wrong? There were only ten questions…Oikawa whispers, “70?” That’s not too bad.

Suga shakes his head. “30.”

HE GOT THREE RIGHT?? OH NO HIS POOR SUGAWUGA NOOOO! He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket again. It’s from Suga.

_I hate failing but I’m really bad at science…_

_ NOOOO YOU’RE STILL MY FAVORITE SUGAWUGA. WE’RE GONNA STUDY TOGETHER NEXT TIME AND THEN YOU’LL TEACH THAT QUIZ WHO’S BOSS. _

He hears Suga laugh quietly.

_I should’ve gone over some of it with you yesterday but you’re right there’s next time! I’ll ace it with your help!_

_You’re my favorite too._

_ I’ll teach you all that you need to know.  _

_You’re so nice Sensei~ Okie dokie! Gonna take down literally every note I can so I can pass the next one_

Oikawa smiles when he feels Suga playfully nudge his shoulder. Another message comes to his phone. It’s from Yahaba. Oikawa steels himself.

**_NOYANISHI. EXPLAIN._ **

_ It’s Nishinoya and this can’t wait until after class?  _

**_NO BECAUSE YOU COULDNT WAIT AND LET ME HANDLE SHINJIS LOVE LIFE AND THE SLIDES ARE GONNA BE POSTED ON THE CLASS WEBSITE THIS IS HAPPENING NOW TOORU_ **

_ YOU WERE THE MAIN ONE MAKING FUN OF HIM FOR BEING ALONE SHIGERU.  _

**_I KNOW BUT IT WAS WEIRD HEARING HIM TALK ABOUT SOMETHING OTHER THAN WORK DFAKJSHDF HOW COME YOU DIDNT TELL ME?_ **

_ Oh you know I’m so used to Iwa-chan texting my life to you guys I already assumed everyone knew. Sorry.  _

_ WAIT BACK UP WATACCHI TOLD YOU ABOUT NOYA-CHAN?? I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOREVER. HOW COME HE DIDN’T CALL ME I’M THE MAIN REASON THOSE TWO MET.   _

**_BFF perks Tooru. Anyway he said and I quote ‘Noya-san is very funny and excitable! He reminds me of the breakfast rush at the inn’. To which I said what the fuck kinda metaphor is that what the fuck does that mean_ **

_ Jesus Christ Watacchi...we need to get him acquainted with humanity again. It wouldn’t hurt Noya-chan since he’s new to the homo scene. GASP IF WE CAN GET THEM TO DO SOMETHING TOGETHER WE CAN KILL TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE!! _

**_And I can assess noyanishi and see if hes truly compatible with my best friend. We all know Im the best one at romance._ **

_ …you’re kidding me. You’re the one that kept fighting with Mad Dog-chan until he got suspended.  _

**_And youre the one that wanted to avoid suga-san based off a dream._ **

_ Touche my prince. TOUCHE.  _

_ Also if we’re able to convince those two to go on a playdate we’re totally following them. _

**_DAMN STRAIGHT WE ARE._ ** __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIGERU!! He's so fun. I love writing as him. He's very scary when he's mad. But he's only mad because he's unsure about Noyanishi. Also poor Watari can't stop thinking about the inn. He's sucha workaholic. Let's go to the next chapter!!


	82. Learning How to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friendly is much easier than you think.

Chapter 81: Learning How to Talk

Suga snickers at his boyfriend checking his hair for the umpteenth time. “Are you trying to impress someone?”

Oikawa sighs, putting down his hand mirror. The two of them are on their way to the cafeteria. Kuroo sent out a text that only read ‘P P PIZZZZZZAAA DUUUUUDEEEESSSSS MEET ME IN THE CAFETERIA TO GET SOME SLICIN AND DIIIIICCCIIIIIINNN’. Oikawa immediately deleted it. He will not have bro tomfoolery in his phone. “This is like the first time Dai-chan and I are going to be talking as…” he thinks of a word. They’re not necessarily friends or exes… “…associates.”

“You make it sound like you two ran a law firm,” Suga replies. They’re quiet for a moment as they continue walking. “Small question…”

“Yep?”

“…does Daichi know you’re into sub stuff?”

Oikawa bursts into a loud squeaky laugh. His face is bright red. “UH NO HE DOESN’THAHAHA…IF ANYTHING HE THINKS I’M THE OPPOSITE.” His breath hitches when he looks down to see his boyfriend smirking at him.

“So I’m the only one you plead to?” Suga asks easily, enjoying the blush spreading over his boyfriend. “Don’t worry, I’m not going into the dom side.” Suga laughs. “I don’t want either of us to be in a bad situation.”

 Oikawa lets out a small breath. “I swear all of the tension from our past makeouts is finally catching up with me…” he mumbles, leaning against Suga. “We’re too sexy Suga-chan,” he whines as if this is an actual problem.

“I know it’s like our libidos are working against us!” Suga says dramatically, chuckling when Oikawa laughs loudly. “I’m super excited since we’ll finally figure out where Daichi and Kuroo stand. They walk inside the cafeteria and easily find Kuroo sitting at one of the tables—or rather sitting _on_ it. “I kinda wish I was as daring at Kuroo…” He waves when Kuroo waves wildly at them.

“He’s at a level that no one else can reach Suga-chan…” Oikawa sighs. As they get closer to the table, they Kuroo talking to Daichi who is sitting at the table like a regular person. Beside him is Iwaizumi and Kiyoko. From another corner of the lunchroom Bokuto’s ‘HEY HEY HEY’ can be heard.

“BROS ME AND BO WON A PIZZA LOTTERY!” Kuroo announces when the couple reach the table.

“ _BO AND I_ ,” Iwaizumi corrects. Kiyoko snickers. She moves her things so Suga can sit next to her.

Oikawa raises his eyebrow. “There’s a pizza lottery?” Huh what a difference a couple of days make. Last time they were all eating together he had to sit away from his lovely Suga-chan. Now he can sit next to him _and_ safely flirt with him without any repercussions.

“YEAH CAUSE I WON!” Kuroo says with his mouth full of pizza. “To think Kenma would bring back something useful when he leaves the house.” Oikawa is unsure he wants to know which Kenma did this. Also how is a pizza lottery ticket useful?? “You sure you can have some Daichi?” Kuroo asks.  

“I took a pill Kuroo,” he says. “You saw me take it.” He laughs.

“But I don’t want you scare me again and ruin my pants in the process…” Kuroo pouts.

Oikawa and Suga watch intently. Iwaizumi stops Kiyoko from recording this with her phone.

“Don’t worry! There’ll be no more scaring. I’m not Suga.”

“Hey! I only scare Asahi!” Suga protests.

Oikawa chuckles, getting a slice of pizza. “That’s still kinda bad Suga-chan.”

“But scaring Asahi is like burping a baby—it has to be done,” Suga explains before eating his pizza slice.

Daichi grins. “He would love that comparison.” He looks at Oikawa who quickly looks away. The rest of the table is silent.

Suga elbows Oikawa. “HELLO DAI-CHAN,” Oikawa blurts out.

Daichi chuckles. “Hi, Oikawa. It’s kinda weird how different you are around Suga. Dare I say you’re cuter than before?”

Oikawa’s face reddens and chooses not to answer. Suga smiles brightly at his best friend, his eyebrow twitching. Iwaizumi allows Kiyoko to record this.

“You had your night Sawamura,” he says. “Let me have some fun with him.” Oikawa has never been so focused on eating a piece of pizza in his entire life.

“Don’t worry Sugawara, Daichi’s moved on,” Kuroo replies, winking at Daichi. He laughs when Daichi quickly looks away with a silly smile on his face.

Oikawa covers his mouth as he leans over to whisper in Suga’s ear, “Suga-chan did you see that? They’re flirting.”

Suga does the same when he whispers, “I know, but they could be doing that weird ‘bro, we’re just bros’ flirting.”

“You guys are clearly gossiping about us,” Kuroo replies, getting another slice of pizza.

“No we’re not,” Oikawa replies.

Suga nods. “We weren’t.”

“Why were you looking our direction?” Daichi asks with a smug grin.

“You were in our field of vision,” Suga answers.

Kiyoko stops recording and starts rewatching her footage. “Hajime, our date should include our dear friends.”

“No,” Iwaizumi says. “We’re definitely being alone tonight.”

“Oooooh~ Iwa-chan’s gonna be bussssyyy~” Oikawa sings. Kuroo blows a wolf whistle at Iwaizumi.

“NO THAT’S NOT HOW I MEANT IT! KIYOKO TELL THEM—” Iwaizumi cuts himself off when he sees his girlfriend smirking at him.

“Well darn, I was so excited Hajime,” Kiyoko replies. “But if you don’t that’s totally fine…”

Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa. “I’ll be late.”

Oikawa grins. “Wow you’re so whipped that I’m surprised you don’t have to carry one around Iwa-chan.” Suga fails to cover his laugh. He smiles innocently when Oikawa pouts at him. Yes he sees the irony in that statement,

“Speaking of staying late—are you sure you wanna stay over Kuroo?” Daichi asks. Oikawa and Suga smiles at each other. “You two stop doing that.” Daichi points at them.

“Yeah I’m down. Why?” Kuroo is now laying on top of the table.

“Doesn’t Kenma need to be watched over or something?”

“Nah he’s got his Mommy and Papa now.” Kuro chuckles.

Kiyoko smiles at Suga. “Do you two have something planned for your date night?” she asks.

“No actually…” He answers. “You have an idea, Oikawa?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “No not really. Well…Kuroo are you or Bokuto working Wednesday?”

“Nope.”

“Oh well I’m out of ideas,” Oikawa says.

Suga rolls his eyes. “It was one.”

“I’m working Wednesday…” Daichi fiddles with his fingers when the two of them turned to him surprised. “I can give you guys a discount…”

Suga gasps. “I can finally see the mystery job…”

“Thanks Dai-chan!” Oikawa smiles. “You don’t have to do this.”

Daichi shrugs. “We’re supposed to be BFs right? I felt like this was a good way to do it.”

Oikawa’s smile gets wider when Daichi grins at him. It looks like they can move past being associates after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!! I don't have a date for when I'll be back, because I may be able to pop in some chapters here and there but for sure we'll be back in full swing whenever I have some breaks in school! It's been a crazy couple of months, huh? Who thought we would have all of this??? I sure didn't. It's all thanks to you guys for your wonderful support! Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart. You're all wonderful people and I enjoy reading/responding to your comments! Also it's nice seeing people enjoy OiSuga as much as I do. Hooray for these silly setters!! Thanks again everyone! I really appreciate all of the good vibes! 
> 
> I haven't had a chance to fully reread this whole story which is kinda hilarious. From memory I have to say my top three chapters are Scrabble Night(all three parts), Between the shelves 2, annnnnd Self Indulgent. Wait no let me add another one--Volleyball Star is another top favorite of mine. I'm glad so many people connected to the that chapter! Haha I'm not sure if I said this in a comment or in one of these author's notes (which i'm sorry i sound like sucha spazz. i get excited very easily and then i upload super late at night so then i'm EXTRA EXCITED) but I'm super surprised at how many people like Kiyoko. I know we can't do a poll on this website, but like she (and her relationship with our dear Iwa-chan) was super popular!!! I'm very happy that my versions of the characters are well liked. I try to keep them as close to their canon counterparts as possible. What's funny is that Kuroo/Makki/Mattsun are very close to how I sound in real life. I have the bro tomfoolery Oikawa hates hahaha. Welp. I guess that's enough of me chatting in here. I'll be back with these lover boys quicker than you think! 
> 
> Next time! Oikawa and Shigeru visit Watacchi's inn to convince him to go outside, Wednesday Date Night at Daichi's job--woah there's a lot of...muscular men that are waiters here, and the tension between Suga and Oikawa rises to unbelievable heights. SEE YOU ALL THEN!


	83. Investigator Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the truth about Kuroo and Daichi.

Chapter 82: Investigator Oikawa

Oikawa hums to himself as he plays Doodle Jump on his phone. Yes it’s outdated but he’ll be damned if it’s still one of the best phone games in existence. Next to Bejeweled…and Temple Run…what was he thinking about?

Oh yes. He’s waiting around for Iwaizumi to get out of his engineering class because ‘they have to do something extremely important’ afterward. He settles in his seat in the small sitting area at the end of the hallway and continues playing his game. A text from his amazing wonderful boyfriend pops up.

**_ Daichi’s being unusually coy about his relationship with Kuroo and I cannot believe he even knows how to do that.  _ **

_ LOL SUGA-CHAN HE CAN HAVE DIFFERENT EMOTIONS.  _

**_ NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND OIKAWA THIS IS THE SAME GUY WHO THINKS HIGH FIVES ARE AS ROMANTIC AS A FIRST KISS.  _ **

_ ….what? how? What the fuck Daichi.  _

**_ YOU SEE. But maybe he’s just embarrassed or something…I’ll give him time I guess… _ **

**_ Or ask Kuroo.  _ **

Oikawa looks up when he sees Kuroo walk out of a classroom and walk down the hallway to the bathrooms. On their campus, the engineering and business classes are in the same building. Oikawa grins.

_ Leave that to me, my pretty darling~ I spotted our stray cat just now.  _

**_ Gossip him to oblivion my pet.  _ **

Oikawa almost drops his phone at the new nickname his boyfriend has given him. Why does he get the feeling that Suga has been waiting for this kind of power over someone? He doesn’t mind—it’s not like he hasn’t been looking up handcuff during his classes. He quickly gets of his chair and heads toward the men’s bathroom. These days he’s been doing fine without his cane. It feels a bit weird leaving it at home. Almost as if he’s leaving a body part behind but he shouldn’t get too attached to it. When he walks in the bathroom, Kuroo is in the middle of washing his hands.

“Well well well, what a crazy happenstance to find you here, Kuroo!” Oikawa greets his friend. He goes over to the mirror and checks his hair. Still perfect yaaaay~

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “We’re in the men’s toilets.” He turns off the sink and turns away from Oikawa to grab some paper towel to dry off his hands. “Wait you don’t have any reason to be in this building…” Oikawa smirks when he sees his friend’s shoulders tense.

“Sooooo what’s the deal with you and Dai-chan? A little chat between us girls~” Oikawa sings, patting Kuroo’s head.

Kuroo sighs. “You are such a gossip queen…” He mumbles. “What do you want to know?”

“Huh I thought I might have to more than that to get you to open up,” Oikawa replies, slightly surprised.

Kuroo shrugs. “You followed me into the bathrooms, I think that’s weird enough.”

“Touche, cat…touche.” Oikawa tilts his head to the side trying not to grin when he asks, “Are you two dating? There was a lot of flirting earlier.” 

“No.”

“WHAT THE FUCK? WHY?”  

Kuroo smiles. “We’re actually the same, just more aware of each other’s feelings. I’m helping him with his love life…” the smile turns into a shit eating grin. “It’s just a coincidence that I’m now someone he’s started to get interested in.”

“What the hell does that mean? Stop talking in secret tongues!” Oikawa whines.

The grin is still there as Kuroo ruffles Oikawa’s hair to the other’s loud dismay. “Speaking of secret tongues…I don’t kiss and tell.” With that he’s out the door. Oikawa’s eyes widen.

“WHAT!?” Oikawa quickly gets out of the bathroom, clicking his tongue when he sees Kuroo walking back into his class. He jogs (as best as he can without hurting himself) toward the door and opens it. “YOU KISSED HIM!?” He screams into the classroom.

Kuroo, now back in his seat in the back of the room, covers his face with his notebook to muffle his laughter. Next to him is Bokuto who is roaring with laughter, slapping the desk. Oikawa is about to say something else when he finally realizes what he’s doing. He covers his mouth when he glances around the room. The professor raises his eyebrow at him. Oikawa wants to apologize for his outburst but when he uncovers his mouth he can’t think of any words to say so he covers it again. He shuts the door and tries to get control of himself and his terrible life choices. Thank God he doesn’t have any classes in here.

A loud snort catches his attention. He looks down the hallway to see Iwaizumi crouched down to the floor trying to hold in his laughing. Oikawa walks over to his friend, his face burning. He crosses his arms as his friend slowly stands back up, wiping his eyes.

“…you’re telling everyone this aren’t you?” Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi grins. “You bet your ass I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Welcome to the school hiatus where updates will still happen hahaha. Happy 4600 hits guys! We're celebrating with not one not two but THREEEEEEEE chapters. They sorta go together so i figured why not upload them. School starts this week and looking at my schedule I have a lot of free time so editing all of the stories might not take as long as i thought! hooray! Also woah the KuroDai bomb has been dropped. They're not dating but Daichi's warming up to Kuroo. Ah if only Kuroo's side was at this part so we could see what's happening between them. Cest la vie~ onward to the next chapter!!!


	84. A debt repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember this from the beginning of the story?

Chapter 83: A debt repaid

Oikawa wants throw away his phone and his best friend. He angrily looks at the newest message from Makki/Mattsun (since they constantly use each other’s phone he’s not sure who is making fun of him which makes this text message even worse)— _I HATE ALL OF THIS SHIT HAPPENS IN COLLEGE GOD WE FUCKED UP BY NOT GOING. I WANT YOU TO RUN INTO MY CLASSROOM AND SCREAM. SCREAM IN THE STORE WE CAN WRITE YOU A SCRIPT_.

Oikawa sighs. Almost everyone has poked some fun at him. Suga was the first to crack jokes at the situation until he realized that Kuroo kissed Daichi and then started freaking out about that. ‘HOLY SHIT THAT’S WHY HE WAS BEING COY THAT COY KISSED MOTHERFUCKER’ is what he wrote. Oikawa sliently wonders if he’s tainting his boyfriend. Suga’s vocabulary has a lot more swear words in it now… Watari was the next person to send a message that only consisted of ‘I’m so glad you make these life choices so I can learn from them’. Oddly enough Oikawa hasn’t heard from his dear prince and Mad Dog-chan. He assumes they’re too busy sucking on each other’s faces (amongst other things) to look at their phones.

“What are we even doing?” Oikawa whines angrily Iwaizumi. They’re currently walking toward their apartment building. Iwaizumi has a bounce in his step. Oikawa sighs again. “I have to go to work soon!”

Iwaizumi is oddly giddy when he answers, “I told Kiyoko you’ll be late. Don’t worry about it. You’re only pitching a fit because you’re embarrassed.”

“I AM AND I WILL PITCH IT LOUDLY.”

“You’re gonna get even more embarrassed in a second.”

“Why?” Oikawa is about to say, ‘I didn’t even do anything stupid yet’ but quickly stops himself.

Iwaizumi turns to his friend with a smug grin. “Didn’t know you were into sub stuff.”

Oikawa’s face reddens. “I AM NOT. THE SILVER HAIRED BOY I’M DATING IS A LIAR IF HE TOLD YOU THAT THERE IS NO WAY I’M INTO HIM DOING THINGS TO ME IN A DOMINATE MANNER. I DIDN’T LOOK UP HANDCUFFS EARLIER TODAY SHUT UP.”

“Wow,” is all Iwaizumi says when they stop at the crosswalk. “You’re totally into announcing private stuff in the open, huh?”

Oikawa is now covering his face. “Are you leading me to my grave? Is that what’s happening?” He feels Iwaizumi pull on his pullover to help him cross the street. Oikawa lowers his hands, groaning. “This is how I die—announcing my love for being dominated by my boyfriend on the street and being led to the void by my best friend.” He wraps one arm around his best bud and pecks his ear. “It was nice knowing you Hajime. I’ll smite you just once a week, but when I’m feeling particularly spicy it’ll be three smites.”

“Jesus, you’re so fucking dramatic.” Iwaizumi pushes his friend away. “Suga accidentally let it slip during our psychology class and we’re going to the vending machine that sells the cool sodas.”

Oikawa is highly confused. “The hell? You know shit about the mind because you don’t have one—OW WHAT THE HELL YOU DESERVE THAT SINCE YOU GOT EVERYONE MAKING FUN OF ME.”

“You know that everyone would be making fun of you without my help,” Iwaizumi replies. Oikawa doesn’t want to admit that it’s true. He knows that a lot of his life choices are not…the smartest. “And I’m only taking psychology because Kiyoko’s the TA and I think she’s hot when she’s teaching stuff.” Oikawa snickers at his friend’s honesty. “We went over something about people wanting different things because of their surroundings. Like if you were bitten by a dog, you wouldn’t want a dog as a pet. Then Suga said ‘woah Oikawa’s so used to dominating others when he was younger! That’s why he likes me over him’ and here we are.” He smiles when they finally reach ‘the vending machine that sells the cool sodas’.

It finally clicks in Oikawa’s head that he’s finally buying the three sodas from their bets. No wonder their little proverb game stopped for a couple of days. When Iwaizumi has racked up on enough sodas, he doesn’t start up their usual morning ritual. Oikawa had assumed that he didn’t want to do it around Suga since the three of them now go to their campus together. Ahh how cute is that! He gets to be with his boyfriend and best friend like all the time!!

“So they made these new One Piece Sodas and while I don’t care for One Piece, I love specialty items,” Iwaizumi says, looking through the items in the vending machine. “On the internet people are saying the Sanji one is pretty good and I like the Zoro can…” Oikawa zones out as he looks through his wallet. He’s not sure if he even has enough money to pay for this. Gross he does…

“Here you are. I am a man of my word,” Oikawa says, handing his friend the money needed. He watches Iwaizumi eagerly get the sodas he wants. This is how it always is. Oikawa has been losing bets to Iwaizumi since they were children. Maybe this is the world saying, ‘you’re fucking bad at gambling Tooru. Don’t go to a casino’. Iwaizumi usually waited until he won two or three bets before cashing them in. It’s always sodas for some reason. What’s even weirder is that Iwaizumi doesn’t have cavities. Oikawa has four fillings. Hey he loves sweets, what can he say? Iwaizumi was always so happy to buy them from the vending machine by their school. Oikawa smiles to himself as he leans against the vending machine as usual. The two of them are really set in their habits. Usually at this point Iwaizumi would ask—

“Which one do you want?”

Oikawa chuckles and asks, “Why do you want to buy me one?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Cause I wanna.”

Oikawa ruffles his friend’s hair. “You’re so nice to me Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi turns away from his friend; his ears are turning pink. “Shut up and pick one already.”

The two of them tap each other’s soda cans as they walk away from the vending machine. They each take a drink from their soda. Oikawa covers his mouth when he lets out a small burp and Iwaizumi loudly belches next to him. The two of them are really set in their old ways, but Oikawa doesn’t mind.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha i wonder if people wondered "will Iwaizumi ever get those sodas??" but he does and boy do we get some fun bro time with our fave bffs. i like to imagine oikawa and iwaizumi as very close pals since in this story they grew up together. They're like brothers! Also I wanted a chapter where we see the two of them without Suga. It's good to have fun with the three of them, but seeing bffs have fun is also good, you know? you know. Onward to the next chapter!!


	85. Kahaba Migeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijou is a group of great thinkers--wait no please believe me they are.

Chapter 84: Kahaba Migeru

“Kiyoko?” Oikawa is surprised to see the usually poker-faced girl hunched over the break table shaking with laughter. He pouts. “Are you laughing at me?” He goes over to put his things in his locker and starts putting on his work apron.

Kiyoko takes off her glasses and wipes her eyes. “No, but I did smile at that.” She lets out a breath as she puts on her glasses. “There’s a person that makes worse decisions than you.” Oikawa isn’t sure what to make of this. “Did you see the oddly dressed man sitting in by the window?”

“Oh yeah I was just about to ask you about that!” Oikawa exclaims. “Who the fuck wears an overcoat in spring? Like I know it was raining at one point, but it stopped!” He’s confused when Kiyoko starts laughing again. “Are you alright?”

“I’m great, Tooru…” She smiles. “I’m just…so happy,” she says before going into another fit of giggles. “I’m so happy I met all of you…”

Oikawa leaves his manager in the break room, extremely unsure what to do with her giggle fit. When he gets to his usual place at the register, he stares at the weird overcoat guy sitting by the window. He’s sipping his coffee being extremely careful with his mustache. For some reason he has shades on inside. Oikawa decides not to question this odd person.

“Oh Oikawa! You’re here!” Noya calls when he steps out of the store room. The odd man’s gaze immediately latches onto the short shift manager. He’s scowling. Noya notices Oikawa staring at the odd man. “He’s been here for a while. He asked for the largest size of the sakura latte. I thought it was weird but you can’t judge a book by a cover.”

“Sakura latte…?” Oikawa mumbles, furrowing his brow in confusion. The odd man quickly stands up from his seat. Oikawa’s eyes widen when he sees a flash of skinny jeans underneath the coat. They’re white denim with blue pinstripe…those are very similar to the ones he bought for his Prince—

Wait.

The odd man struts toward the counter, quickly pressing down on his mustache. In the corner of his eyes, Oikawa sees Kiyoko come up to the coffee bar. A low snort comes out of her when she sees the odd man again.

No way.  

The odd man rests an arm on the counter. He clears his throat unnecessarily before saying in a forced deep voice, “I have some questions for the manager.” It was then Oikawa realized his dear junior, Shigeru, is currently standing before him in the dumbest disguise in existence.

“NOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAY!” Oikawa breaks into a loud cackle, taking as many pictures as he can. Kiyoko is also laughing, crouching down to the floor. No wonder she was cracking up before!

“I can’t do this…” She says from the floor. “Noya-kun, please talk to him…” She pleads in between giggles.

Oikawa is tearing up as he sends the pictures off to his friends. He asks Kiyoko, “WHERE’S MAD DOG-CHAN? WHY DIDN’T HE STOP—actually I can see why he didn’t this is fucking hilarious.”

Noya highly alarmed that his coworkers are laughing at a customer tries to calm them down. “Kiyoko-san this isn’t like you! Oikawa’s tainting your behavior!” He says, hesitantly patting her back. “I’m sorry for their actions, sir.”

“EXCUSE ME?” Oikawa cannot believe—actually no he can believe Noya is easily fooled by this terrible disguise.

“Don’t worry Noyanishi,” Yahaba replies, scowling at Oikawa when he starts recording. “My name is Ya—Kahaba Migeru.” Yahaba grits his teeth when Kiyoko gets up from the floor and head back to the break room to calm herself down.

“ _Nishinoya_ Yuu.”

“Right. So Noyanishi—”

“ _Nishi_ noya.”

“It is what it is.”

“It’s my actual name?”

“Congrats.” Yahaba frowns at him. “Have you heard of The Watari Inn? I’m very good friends with one of the people who work there, Watari Shinji. You could even say we’re best friends, two brothers from different mothers, or two guys who actually own one of those dumb BFF necklaces from Claires.” Oikawa knows that all three of these things apply to his juniors.

Noya perks up at Watari’s name. “You’re a friend of Watari-san? He never mentioned you…Ya-Kahaba Migeru.”

“Kahaba Migeru.”

“It is what it is.”

“IT’S MY NAME.”

“Congrats.” Noya smiles when Yahaba stomps in place.

“Please tell us why Watari’s never mentioned you, Kahaba Migeru. I find it interesting since I’ve known Watacchi longer than Noya-chan,” Oikawa replies.

“Oh yeah!” Noya nods. “It’s kinda weird that he never said anything about—”

“ENOUGH ABOUT ME! LET’S TALK ABOUT YOU AND HOW YOU KNOW SHINJI. HE’S IN LOVE WITH HIS JOB YOU KNOW!” Yahaba screeches. “HE’S NOT SOMEONE THAT CAN BE MESSED AROUND WITH!”

Noya frowns. “I’m not messing with him. I admire that he’s so focused on his job.” Huh, Oikawa wasn’t expecting his short manager to be serious about something. “I still don’t know much about him, but he’s funny and caring and…” he looks away. “…cute.”

Yahaba is speechless for a moment. He turns around when he hears the door open and flinches when he sees Kyoutani glaring at him. “KEN NO I’M SORRY! DON’T BE MAD!” He turns to Noya. “YOU WIN THIS ROUND NOYANISHI BUT I’M STILL NOT CONVINCED!” He says quickly. He yelps when his boyfriend comes up behind him. “JUST CAUSE YOU SURPRISED ME DOESN’T MEAN SHIT!” He yells as Kyoutani starts pulling him away. “I WILL FIGURE YOU OUT NOYANISHI! KEN COME ON YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING!”

Noya watches the two of them fight outside the coffee shop. “Should we do something?” He asks as the couple are nose to nose screaming at each other.

Oikawa stops recording and sends it off to his friends. “Nah, give it another second.” He looks up just in time to see the two of them making out. “Yup.” Noya blushes.

Kiyoko walks out of the break room, finally back to her usual self. She sighs when she sees the couple. “I’ll handle it,” she replies.

“While I wouldn’t have done it that way, I was going to ask you about Watacchi,” Oikawa replies, watching Kiyoko hit Yahaba’s and Kyoutani’s heads. That’s her way of handling it he guesses. “It’s interesting that you admire his work ethic.”

Noya shrugs, watching Kiyoko scold the couple. “My family wasn’t the richest when I was younger. They worked constantly so we could have a roof over our heads. Because of them we were able to move into a better apartment and I met Ryuu and Nee-san.” He grins at Oikawa. “If you work hard, good things will happen.” Oikawa is once again surprised by his coworker’s maturity. You can’t judge by a cover indeed. “Watari-san texted about his inn and reading about how happy he is working there is really nice.” He twitches when Oikawa pats his shoulder.

“You’re much smarter than you look Noya-chan!” he says.

“WHAT THE HELL OIKAWA! I’M PLENTY SMART!”

Oikawa laughs. “I know, I know. And about Migeru…” He looks up when Kiyoko walks back in. Yahaba, still in his disguise, looks at Noya before getting pulled away by Kyoutani. “He means well…but he’s a bit hard headed when it comes to change.”

“He’s interesting…” Noya says. “But I would totally love to have a mustache like his.”

“…Noya-chan you’re the dumbest person ever.”

“WHAT THE HELL OIKAWA! YOU JUST SAID I WAS SMART.”

“I TAKE IT BACK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this update!! I run a little fanfiction tumblr called ciswritesfanfiction ! You can go over there and see sneak peeks and deleted scenes! I also vaguely hint at future stuff for this story. I actually made a hint to this through a gif of Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends where Bloo and Mac dress up as a man named Orlando Bloo and interrupt Frankie's date. Anyway the gif was hinting at someone doing a ridiculous disguise and that was our dear Yahaba. He's Oikawa's junior that's for sure. And wow! Some Noya backstory! If you read The Year Baby Makes Three, you get a snippet of it, but we learn a bit more about our rolling thunder. Next time! Wednesday Night date night at Daichi's job, and Noya and Watari plan to go to the arcade and Seijou +Suga&Kiyoko are following, and Suga is concerned about Oikawa when he finds out that his dear boyfriend has *gasp* NEVER WATCHED SAILOR MOON. And if that's not enough future stuff to whet the appetite, there's going to be a small time jump where Suga asks Oikawa about cherries and popping them. hehehe get it?   
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT YOU GUYS! I'LL SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE!! WHOO!


	86. Two Setters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari was a setter once.

Chapter 85: Two Setters

Watari rubs his ears. “Did you actually have to scream when you saw me?” He asks.

“YES!” Oikawa hugs his favorite small person in the entire planet. “I can’t believe you’re picking me up from work! And your raincoat is so cute!!” Heh, a part of him wants to text Noya that Watari stopped by just to mess with him. Noya’s shift ended before Oikawa’s and he was bragging how he got to leave early. LOOK WHO’S BRAGGING NOW FUN SIZE SNICKERS? OIKAWA.

Watari crosses his arms. “Of course you think that—you bought it.” It’s raining again so Oikawa has his polka dotted light blue umbrella open again and his dear libero has on a black rain coat that has bear ears on the hood. To make Oikawa squeal even louder are the black rain boots that are shaped like bear feet. “Stop taking pictures of me.”

“YOU’RE SO ADORABLEEEEEE~” Oikawa continues taking pictures, not caring if he’s getting in the way of other people on the sidewalk. Because his silly sister decided against almost all of the clothes he picked out for her son, Oikawa is now using all of that energy on Watari. The libero lets out an amused huff and smiles brightly as Oikawa takes one last photo; even though he might complain, Watari really doesn’t mind being fussed over. He’s the youngest in his family after all. Plus he really needed new rain gear. “I might print these…” Oikawa replies as they start walking toward his apartment.

“Don’t,” Watari warns. “It’s embarrassing enough that I actually like the bear items you’ve given me.”

Oikawa chuckles. “So what’s up? You usually never come out of your inn.”

“My siblings think I’m working too hard and I should get out of the house more. So I’m out.” Watari answers. “And…I’m concerned about Kahaba.”

“Trust me we all are. He didn’t even get a mustache that matched his hair color…” Oikawa twirls his umbrella.

“No I mean…how come he’s weird about Nishinoya-kun?” Watari looks at the puddles in the sidewalk. “He’s always been protective of me, but this is a bit weird. Also…Nishinoya-kun called me cute which I wasn’t expecting.”

Oikawa gasps. _He did record that…_

Watari swings his arms as he splashes in a large puddle. Oikawa inwardly screams when his designer jeans get wet. His friend is having fun so he’ll let it slide for now. “Do you remember when we first met?” Watari asks.

Oikawa looks down at him quizzically. “Yeah?” Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Watari have actually known each other since middle school. Every year there was a competition for middle school players in the prefecture. Each position had an award they could win. Oikawa won Best Setter three years in a row. He was happy he won, but extremely ticked off that Iwaizumi didn’t get Best Spiker. He wasn’t mad that Iwaizumi didn’t win per se…just mad at the person who beat him. That dumb lefty won Best All Around too... Oikawa realizes that he’s gripping on to his umbrella handle tightly. He sighs. He doesn’t want to think about that person now.

“We were from two different middle schools, and I should’ve been mad that you beat me every year back then. Somehow I couldn’t be,” Watari says. “It made me more determined to be a better player. That’s when I decided to switch to a libero. I was surprised to run into you again, but I was super happy to show you how all of my hard work!”

Oikawa reaches under Watari’s hood and rubs his head. “You’re sucha people pleaser Watacchi,” he laughs. “I still think you’re the better setter out of the three of us. Of course we both worked hard. Noya-chan’s the same way.”

“But…I did miss the birthday party you guys threw me this year…” he mumbles.

“You did…” Oikawa replies. That was the day before Oikawa broke his kneecap oddly enough. They planned a little party at their apartment, but Watari worked so long that he was too tired to make it. “If it makes you feel better, the whole broken kneecap thing totally made everyone forget.”

Watari gives him a dry look. “You know that doesn’t make things better, Tooru,” he says. “It made me feel worse to be honest. I felt like it was my punishment for being sucha workaholic.”

Oikawa easily steps over a wide puddle. “But if you weren’t a workaholic you wouldn’t be you!” He remembers when Watari joined the team. He walked toward Oikawa with strong strides and stared him down. Watari is several inches shorter than Oikawa, but in that instant Oikawa felt like the smallest person in the room.

“I’ve changed Tooru!” He said, poking Oikawa’s chest. “I can’t beat you as a setter so I’m going to overcome you in a different way—by protecting you as a libero!”

Oikawa smiles at the memory. “You’re sucha people pleaser, Shinji,” he says. “What’s amazing is that you do it on your own terms.”

Watari looks at the shop window they walk by with a grin on his face. “You still suck at giving me compliments, Tooru.”

“You’re bad at taking them.” Oikawa smiles.   

Watari chuckles. “You know my past…” he puckers his mouth in thought as he tries to think of a word. “Dates?” He looks at Oikawa who finds his friend’s attempt at being gender inclusive to his exes adorably funny. “Whatever, the point I’m making is that none of them understood why I dedicated so much time to volleyball or my family’s inn. Our team is practically the face of Seijou and now we have two inns!” He waves his hands around in excitement.

Oikawa lowers his umbrella when the rain stops. They’re now standing around The Watari Inn entrance. Watari still has his hood up. “Nishinoya-kun was proud of me!” He smiles at Oikawa; it’s as bright as the sparkling water on his rain coat.

Oikawa returns the gesture. “If I didn’t know any better Watacchi, I would think you’re warming up to Noya-chan.”

“Well as he told me before, good things happens when you work hard.” Watari winks before walking up the stairs to the inn. “I know I didn’t get a chance to celebrate my birthday…but I know what I want to do for a do over.” He laughs when Oikawa’s eyes widen. “I’m not telling~ And don’t tell _Noya-chan_ anything either.” With that he quickly shuts the door.

Oikawa is so shocked he’s not sure if he can bring himself to walk toward his apartment building. He also doesn’t feel the rain starting to fall again. This is how he ended up knocking on Suga’s door completely drenched.

“How?” Suga asks, letting him inside. “You have an umbrella!”

“My mascot is amazing…” is Oikawa’s answer. Suga shakes his head, sighing.

“Once you get out of your stupor I’ll guess you’ll tell me.” He looks at his wet boyfriend, a small smirk forming on his lips. “Oh nooo…” he says with fake surprise. “You’re gonna get a cold if you don’t dry off. You might have to take off _some_ of your clothes…”

 _That_ got Oikawa’s attention. Suga chuckles as he walks over to his bathroom, looking over his shoulder and beckoning him with his finger. He shrieks when Oikawa eagerly jogs over and envelopes him in a hug.

“WE’RE THE BEST MATCHMAKERS SUGA-CHAN!” He cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Haha I only had work today so I had time to make a chapter. At the moment the goal is to update with whatever chapters I have completed whenever we reach a new 100 or 1000 hits. It depends on how excited I am to show you guys the chapter and I'm SUPER excited. It's just one, but I think it's one of my favorites. Also Suga's side will be getting updates tonight as well! YAY! So this chapter has a lot of character development for our little bear wearing Watari. I always found it so interesting that Watari was a setter before and he switched positions. Furudate give us a Seijou side story so we can learn about the teeeeeaaaaammmm. They're like a crowd favorite next to Nekoma and Fukurodani!! COME ON FURUDATEEEEE. Like the guy who made Yowamushi pedal did a prequel series fuurrrudaaateeeeeee come onnnn. Haha whining aside, this chapter sorta shows another one of the many story beats in this long story. We might as well call it an epic now at this point hahaha. Each of the members of Seijou will share their personal emotions on Oikawa's injury. I wish I liked kunimi and kindaichi more but...they're not as fun as the others. I'm trying to like them from the new chapters of the manga but it only made me not care for them even more. Idk maybe they'll win me over in the end. Also yes, Oikawa buys Watari a lot of bear themed clothes because he couldn't dress up his nephew. His sister doesn't like bears..she likes elephants. Oikawa threw a fit but begrudgingly agrees that Takeru's elephant overalls are very adorable. Also woah we got a mention of a certain guy this chapter...wonder if he's gonna come up later? Alright! I'm gonna end this here and go over to update Suga's side! See you all next time! We're gonna have a another date night at a macho cafe!! Please look those up. They're a gift to the world. See you all then!!


	87. SOOOOOOOOOO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our setter duo corner Daichi to hear about this kiss.

Chapter 86: SOOOOOOOOOO?

Daichi frowns at the nosy people sitting on either side of him. “So what?” He asks, grimacing even more when he’s met with even bigger grins.

“A certain cat may have mentioned something about a kiss to a certain Daichi,” Suga replies.

Daichi’s eyes widen as his face flushes. He immediately stands up to leave, but Oikawa pulls him back to the couch. “I shouldn’t have visited…” he mutters.

“Oh Dai-chan, don’t be so quick to leave!” Oikawa playfully nudges Daichi’s shoulder. “You interrupted a good makeout session, you have to endure your punishment.”

“Gross…” Daichi sticks out his tongue in disgust. “Suga’s like a brother to me. I don’t want to imagine anything like that.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “We had sex Dai-chan.”

“And you had a crush on me,” Suga adds.

Daichi flushes. “IT’S DIFFERENT NOW. NO WONDER YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER YOU BOTH LIKE GANGING UP ON PEOPLE!”

“We’re sucha good team Suga-chan!” Oikawa laughs as he and Suga reach in front of Daichi to high five. The former Karasuno captain sighs.

Suga ruffles Daichi’s hair. “Oh Daichi, this is a special moment for the three of us—you kissed Kuroo, you’re gonna tell us about it, and you’re gonna ask us for advice because we’re BFs!”

“Trademark pending so you’re allowed to us it for now,” Oikawa say, toweling his hair. After Daichi stopped their very fun makeout session--did he mention how enjoyable it was? Oikawa decided to take a quick shower since he was starting to get cold in his wet clothes (one of his favorite things to do is make himself at home in other people’s houses). Suga had to search for a couple minutes to find a change of clothes of him. What’s weird is that whenever he turns around he always hears snickering behind him; Suga has been giving him one of his more mischievous smiles for the past few minutes now—the kind where he bites his lip so he can try to hide his huge grin—and Oikawa would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He knows the trickster he’s dating and he’s wondering if Suga found some crazy way to get Ashton Kutcher to Japan to punk him.

Suga rolls his eyes. “I can’t use it?”

“Nope. My phrase.” Oikawa takes off the towel to reveal his wildly curly damp hair. “Unless you have a way of convincing me?” He winks at his boyfriend.

“Oh I can think of several, Oikawa.”

Daichi shifts in his spot on the green couch. “Do I need to switch places so you two can flirt properly?”

“Nope! We’re gonna talk about your kiss now,” Oikawa answers.

“Crap.”

“C’mon Daichi, we’re the most experienced in relationships. We’ll give you Grade A advice,” Suga says.

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Are you saying I should hide my relationship and have a big blow up at a game night?” He grins smugly when Suga frowns.

“Shit, Suga-chan we’ll have to find one of your aloe plants and rub it on the huge burn he just gave us…” Oikawa replies.

“The word ass is in sass because that’s where yours belongs Daichi,” Suga grins back. Oikawa turns away to cover his laughter.

Daichi lets out a small laugh before he counters with, “I guess, heheh, I guess that’s why you’ve been complaining about constipation recently.” Oikawa watches the two of them crack up at this. Are they…are they sass friends? Uggh he wishes Iwaizumi was his sass friends. Well he already documents every embarrassing moment in his life, Oikawa shouldn’t ask for more out of his best friend. “Fine, fine…I’ll talk about it. You guys have been gay longer than I have anyway.”

“Set the stage for us, Dai-chan.” Oikawa leans back on the sofa, stretching his arm on the back of the sofa. He smiles when he feels Suga walking his fingers on his hand.

“Uh well, it was after all of the…stuff during Scrabble. Once everyone left, Kuroo came up to my room and sorted everything out for me. He’s been helping me with love stuff for a while…” Daichi starts. “Kuroo’s more selfless than I thought…he was okay with me crushing on Suga even though he’s had feelings for me for so long.” He smiles. “He did a lot for me and he’s always been then there and…next thing I know I’m kissing him.”

“Huh, I’m glad I didn’t bet on that because I would’ve lost…” Oikawa says. Once again the world is sending him a sign to never become a gambler.

“Then what?” Suga presses. He’s curled up on the sofa, thoroughly engrossed in the story.

Daichi flushes. “He said he loved me…” Oikawa and Suga gasp softly at this. Who knew Kuroo would actually do something kind of romantic for once? “And I told him I didn’t love him…” Oikawa’s shoulders slump; Suga pouts. “…yet…” Daichi finishes quietly. Oikawa and Suga are silent for a moment to let that sink in.

“OH MY GOD!!” Oikawa exclaims shaking Daichi from side to side. “YOU LITTLE TEASE!”

Suga grins. “I think you can relate, Oikawa.” Daichi snickers.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oikawa asks. He pouts when he Suga gives him that mischievous smile again. “Anyway, I’m super excited Dai-chan! I bet Kuroo’s cranking up his flirt levels to a million.”

Daichi smiles, playing with his hands. “It’s actually the same but my awareness levels have cranked up.”

“Wow an ‘aware of his surroundings’ Daichi? Never thought I would see the day,” Suga says.

“I’m surprised you can see it with your big nose nosing in my business, Suga,” Daichi easily replies.

Oikawa laughs. “I’m putting this towel away because I am not sassy enough for this couch. Plus I can only stand my hair being like this for only so long…” He gets the towel he was using and heads toward Suga’s bathroom. Suga doesn’t use any hair gel so Oikawa will have to wing it for now. He chuckles to himself as he starts meticulously combing his hair. Who would’ve thought that he would be having fun BF time with his BFs? He’s so giddy that the three of them are finally getting along!

After several minutes of combing and brushing, he finally deems his hair worthy to be seen around others. It’s back to it’s usual fluffy state and that’s what matters. He grabs Suga’s hand mirror and turns his back to the mirror on the wall to check the back of his head. The back of his pants catch his attention. What the hell are these monogrammed? His eyes widen when he sees TEASE in bright green letters on his ass.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU MEANT!” He screams. Suga starts cracking up, his laugh easily reaching the bathroom. “I KNEW YOU WERE PLOTTING SOMETHING!”

“I HATED SEEING YOU LEAVE BUT I LOVED WATCHING YOU GO!” Suga calls back, still laughing hysterically.

“GODDAMMIT SUGA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! i'm back with another one chapter update! We made it to 4900 hits! yaay!! thank you so much! Alas Daichi's job is pushed back once again but I think this will whet your appetite. We finally know the story behind the kiss and i guess more info on where Kuroo and Daichi stand. Maybe? I hope? Tomorrow I don't have night class (i have three...i got back from one tonight or rather last night since it's 12 now, but i wanted to give something to celebrate 4900. you're all so nice) so i should be able to update! Uhm OH YEAH the side story filled with oneshots (im too tired to think of the name right now im sorry) will update soon. it'll star are favorite duo Futakuchi and Aone! Futakuchi's a lovable annoyance and not many people see what Aone sees. Also Mai is going to be introduced in that chapter. I believe that's her first name, the Dateko manager... Alright! I'm headed for bed! I get to sleep in for a little bit tomorrow! Thanks again for your wonderful support!! Seee you alll next update!!!


	88. Date Night--Macho Mania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night to remember.

Chapter 87: Date Night--Macho Mania

Oikawa curses under his breath when he hears his doorbell ring. “Iwa-chan can you get that for me? My hair wants to be a dilemma right now and I’m on the verge of a breakthrough.”

Iwaizumi looks up from his Pokemon game and leaves to get the front door. “Doing hair isn’t a science experiment.”

“It is when your hair decides to ignore the laws of hair gel and not bend to your will!”

Suga chuckles as he walks inside the apartment. “Oooh the laws of hair gel,” Oikawa hears him say. “Gotta love science talk. I hope you tell me how to calculate the velocity of combs.”

“Suga-chan you are mean and I hate you,” Oikawa replies, finally happy with his hair. He walks out to the living room pouting at his boyfriend. “I spend all my time getting pretty for you and this is what you give me. Also I could give you a calculation for a comb’s velocity through my hair, but I’ll spare you.”

Suga makes a show of checking out his boyfriend, letting out a low whistle. “I like how you’re still slightly formal when Daichi told us the place isn’t formal.” Suga gestures to his supremely casual outfit—another extra-large cow print t-shirt and long denim vest and his quintessential black jeans and black converse. Oikawa realizes that his boyfriend is blessed to look amazing in anything he wears. Cow print is something you don’t see every day but he kinda loves how quirky Suga is. By kinda he means, he really fucking loves it and thinks its super adorable, like the kid owns not one cactus coffee mug but _several_.

“Don’t act like you don’t like my suspenders and bowtie, Mr. Long Denim Vest.” Oikawa winks before heading back to the bathroom to fix his tie _which he tied himself_. And it’s not that formal—he’s wearing a short sleeved button down shirt with slim legged trousers (that are black suck it Hanamaki and Matsukawa he _does_ have something black in his closet). His suspenders, bowtie, and socks are light blue; the bowtie and socks have little grey aliens on them. He quickly walks back to his room to put on his shoes. “Don’t wait up Iwa-chan~” He calls over his shoulder.

Iwaizumi doesn’t look up from his game. “I wasn’t going to.”

“Don’t be jealous Iwa-chan~”

“I’m not.”

Oikawa faces his roommate, crossing his arms and pouting. “DON’T MISS ME TOO MUCH IWA-CHAN!”

“Leave already.”

“FUCK YOU IWA-CHAN!”

Iwaizumi flicks him off.

“I LOVE YOU IWA-CHAN!”

“I love you too—FUCK WAIT. NO.”

Oikawa laughs loudly. “YOU LOVE ME!”

“FUCKING GET OUT!” With his ears turning pink, Iwaizumi gets up from his seat, pushes Oikawa out of the apartment and slams the door in his face. Oikawa waits a couple seconds before Suga is pushed out and the door is slammed shut again.

“He got mad at you too?” Oikawa asks.

Suga grins. “I said his tsun attitude was adorable.”

Oikawa bends down and pecks his cheek. “We were made for each other, Suga-chan.” The two of them head down the stairwell together. “I’m so happy stairs and I are friends again. I don’t feel so helpless.” He happily walks down the staircase. There’s no pain at all! No wonder he has to stretch out his knee daily! Those exercises actually help!

“That’s great Oikawa!” Suga says. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Yay Suga-praise! It’s the best kind!” Oikawa cheers. Aw he’s feels all fuzzy inside. This is his tenth time falling in love with boyfriend. Welp can’t wait for number eleven. He hears Suga chuckle beside him as they make it to the lobby. Oikawa yelps when he’s suddenly pulled down to Suga’s level.

Suga smirks. “Well you are my pet, Oikawa,” he says quietly. Oh hey there number eleven… Oikawa’s face immediately flushes. Seeing it in a text is one thing, but hearing the word out loud is a whooooleee different ballgame. As in he needs to force away the thoughts of their last makeout out of his mind.

Ugh just thinking that made him remember _ALL_ of it.

“Oikawa, you got my shirt wet…” Suga chuckled when his boyfriend finally released him. He walked to the bathroom to get a towel for Oikawa to dry his hair. Oikawa swallowed hard when he saw the damp shirt sticking to Suga’s body; the outline of his spine made Oikawa’s fingertips tingle. God it didn’t help that he saw Suga shirtless already. He watched Suga search for a towel and his hair dryer. Hehe…maybe if he asked nicely he’ll get a reward.

“Sorry sorry, Suga Wuga,” Oikawa replied, swiftly taking off his drenched shirt and tossing it on Suga’s head.

Suga flinched and quickly took the shirt off his head, running a hand through his now damp hair. “Tooru, I’m not a wastebasket—” He stopped himself when he saw his boyfriend’s damp torso in front of him. “…and…I don’t remember what I was saying…”

Oikawa shook his hair, effectively splattering drops of water everywhere, and pushed his wet bangs back. Suga’s eyes go directly to his forehead; he bit his lip. Huh Oikawa decided he should slick his hair back once in a while. “Something wrong? It was making me cold you know…” Oikawa walked closer to Suga. He slowly bent down until he was able to feel Suga’s breath on his face. “You’re gonna dry me off aren’t you?”

Suga nodded dumbly, staring straight into Oikawa’s eyes. His hands tightened onto the towel he was holding. Suga nodded again even though Oikawa didn’t ask him a question. Oikawa chuckled, finally kissing him. Suga’s shaky hands found their way to Oikawa’s sides, the towel in between them. Oikawa was about to ask if he went too far when Suga easily wrapped the towel around his sides and pulled them closer together.

Suga blushed when their chests met, but tries to keep some sort of control. “You’ll have to return the favor…” He grinned.

“I’ll be happy to.” Oikawa slipped his hands underneath Suga’s shirt when they start kissing again. They break apart for a brief moment so he can slip it off. Suga’s blush spread down his neck and to his shoulders. “You’re beautiful Koushi,” He said before claiming his mouth.

Suga mewls softly between kisses. “You’re just saying that…”

“Koushi, I wouldn’t lie to you.” Oikawa chuckled when Suga turned away to hide his small smile. The two of them flinch when they hear the doorbell. “I’m killing whoever’s at the door,” He muttered.

Suga laughed. “You’re just saying that.”

Oh Daichi how Oikawa hates your timing. If he was just a couple minutes later, Oikawa’s sure they could’ve had a bit more fun. But that’s the best part, he guesses. Waiting until he can have more kissy times with his adorable, sexy, loveable, super smooth skinned boyfriend. Oikawa inwardly giggles. He felt Suga’s chest on his for a couple minutes and it was heaven~ He whines when he feels a pinch on his arm. “OW SUGA-CHAN! WHYYYY?”

“You spaced out for a while and had a weird look on your face so I figured you were thinking something perverted,” Suga replies. Oikawa realizes that he really did space out. They’ve walked quite a distance from their apartment building.

He shrugs. “I mean I was thinking about you so in a way yes, but since we’re dating is it really perverted?” He asks.

It takes a moment for Suga to register what he said. “WHAT WERE YOU IMAGINING US DOING?” He screeches. The people walking by them glance in their direction. “…how far were we going…?” Suga asks quietly.

Oikawa gives his boyfriend a smug grin. “Who’s the perv now?”

“You started it!” Suga swats at him. “We’re getting close to the place…” He easily switches conversations to Oikawa’s dismay. Then again you can’t bring up sexual stuff in public. It’s not polite. Suga glances at his phone to check the directions. “I wonder why Daichi hid his waiter job from me. It’s not that embarrassing.”

“Maybe it’s like a cat café or something?” Oikawa asks. “Maybe he has to wear cat ears while he serves people.”

Suga snorts. “I would take so many pictures of that, but I don’t think that’s the case. When I put in the address in the GPS, it came up as Macho Mania.”

“The hell? Is he a wrestler or something?”

The two of them stop in front of the place in question. They look at the sign with slight concern. The M’s in the sign are flexing their muscles.

“Agree or disagree—this is a place you would send someone to prank them,” Oikawa says.

“Is that the general you or are you referring to me?” Suga asks.

“You.”

“Oh definitely.” Suga laughs. “But I’ve moved on from these kinda pranks. I just like scaring Asahi.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “You’re sucha grown up Suga Wuga…”

“Because mature adults say Suga Wuga.”

“IT’S A TERM OF ENDEARMENT. YOU DIDN’T COMPLAIN BEFORE.”

“Welp, let’s go on in! We won’t know what’s going on if we stay out here.” Suga leads Oikawa inside the café. When the couple are inside they are completely speechless. Several men in tight fitted tank tops and short denim shorts walk around, serving guests food and drinks.

“DID WE WALK INTO A PORN?” Oikawa exclaims.

Suga opens his mouth to respond but he can’t think of anything to say. He doesn’t want to outwardly admit that he was thinking something similar.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? ARE WE IN A SEX DUNGEON?”

“We got new customers guys!” A girl with long hair calls out to the waiters as she hands some customers their drinks.

“WELCOME!” The group of men shout to Oikawa and Suga.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Oikawa yells back. Suga waves nervously at them. They don’t see a boy slither to the host station, grinning at them.

“Well well well look who’s here~” Oikawa and Suga grimace at the voice. “Double double toil and trouble~”

“Something wicked this way comes…” Oikawa crosses his arms. Suga snorts. “I can’t believe someone actually hired you Daishou…”

“I guess snakes need a living too,” Suga says.

Daishou Suguru winks and sticks out his tongue. Oikawa narrows his eyes at him. That’s _his_ thing. “Come on dearies! You’re like two of my favorite people!”

It was then the couple realized that they both knew this annoying person. “I keep forgetting you transferred, Suga-chan,” Oikawa laughs.

Suga shakes his head smiling. “I keep forgetting that Tokyo West and East have to play games against each other. Hilariously enough, Daishou was in the same seminar as Futakuchi so I had _tooons_ of fun.” He sighs. “I can only imagine playing a game with them.”

“God it was terrible. Not only were they badly flirting with us but they’re actually good at volleyball,” Oikawa replies. “A part of me is kinda glad I don’t have to endure seeing them mime a bj in front of me anymore.”

“Of course they did,” Suga sighs.

“AND IT WASN’T EVEN GOOD!” Oikawa exclaims. Daishou gasps loudly at this. He has never been more offended in his entire life. “I showed them the proper way of doing it and then I got flagged for inappropriate behavior.”

Suga tries his hardest not to have a mental picture of this. He’ll think about this when he’s by himself. “Oikawa, I think your priorities are a bit out of place, but we can fix that later,” He says quickly.

To their surprise, Daishou stops smiling. He looks down at his fingers and scratch at his nails. “Is that true…? About you not playing anymore?” He asks quietly. “Kenji told me but I didn’t believe it.”

“Yep…” Oikawa answers, with a small smile. “I’m out of commission. A certain someone is helping me cope with it though.” He playfully nudges Suga who returns the gesture.

“I’ll miss you on the court Oikawa.” Daishou gives him a wide grin. “Ssssooo?” He leans against the small podium he’s standing behind, propping his chin in his hand. “Why am I gracing your presence this evening? Also why are you two together?”

“We’re dating,” Suga answers. “I’m surprised Futakuchi didn’t tell you. You guys gossip like schoolkids.”

“THAT WASN’T A LIE EITHER?” Daishou’s eyes widen. “ _SO YOU TWO ARE IN A DOM/SUB RELATIONSHIP_???” He yells this loud enough for the rest of the restaurant to hear. Oikawa and Suga’s faces redden when people look in their direction.

Oikawa covers his face. “Kill me Suga-chan. I’m done.”

Suga grabs his hand and leads them to the door. “We can tell Daichi we tried but we tripped over a pebble and we had to go home.”

“WAIT WAIT WAIT!” A girl with long hair runs in front of them. “DON’T LEAVE! SUGURU!” She snaps at Daishou. “STOP BEING YOURSELF.”

“But the people love me Mika!” Daishou blows a kiss at Suga and Oikawa. Since Oikawa still has his face covered Suga is the only one to see this; he hates that he did.

“ _We don’t,_ ” The couple mutters.  

The girl smiles. “I’m sorry about him. He likes to think he’s entertaining,” she says. “My name is Mika and I’ll be your hostess today. Because I’m the professional one in this job and in our relationship. I humbly apologize for his rude behavior.” She bows her head before leading them to a table.

“You flirted with the body builder that came in here yesterday!” Daishou mutters when they walk past him. Oikawa realizes that Daishou’s girlfriend is equally snakelike in personality.

“That was the past Daishou. Be in _the now_.” Mika winks at him. “From your expressions when you first came in I’m assuming you’ve never been to a macho café, huh?” She asks when she seats them at a small booth. She hands them three different menus.  

“Is it like a cat café but the cats are…hot guys?” Oikawa asks, looking at the, and it’s literally called this, Menu of Dudes. “… _can we order dudes?_ ”

Suga is stunned beyond belief. “I feel like this is a fever dream and I’m afraid to pinch myself. It’ll be weird if this a dream _or_ real life.”

“It’s real and it’s happening,” Mika answers. “And a better comparison would be a maid café. Alright so I handed you our drink and food menus—I’ll be taking your drinks whenever you’re ready. At Macho Mania you can meet with one of our servers for ten minutes if you wish to! The Menu of Dudes has our servers’ bios and you can invite whoever suits your fancy.” She hands them a page of stickers. “You can also put a sticker on their favorite muscle. _They are happy to flex for you,”_ She whispers the last part. Oikawa wonders if that’s why she has this job. That explains why Daishou works here.

Oikawa watches one of the servers that has a white streak and scar across the bridge of his nose walk by with two plates in his hands. He leans forward in his seat and grins. He could get used to the view here… “...favorite muscle, huh?”

“Ass stickers are forbidden,” Mika sighs in dismay. Oikawa agrees.

He hands her the sticker sheet. “I have no need for this then.”

Suga quickly takes it from his hands. “We can use them for Daichi when we get ten minutes with him,” he says. Oh yeah…he totally forgot Daichi works here. HOLY SHIT DAICHI WORKS HERE. Suga laughs at Oikawa’s shocked expression. He shows Oikawa the server bios and sure enough Daichi’s name is at the bottom with a picture of him flexing his arms next to it.

Mika smiles. “I’ll leave you two to look over the menus. Thanks for patronage!” She walks off to another table.

“I need to send a video of this to everyone else,” Oikawa says excitedly taking out his phone and giggling. “This might be the best day of my life. I haven’t been so happy to be attracted to men in my entire life.”

“Apparently this is popular for people into protein stuff and body building, but I totally agree with you,” Suga says. “I can’t believe Daichi hid this from me. I can’t believe he’s working here! Like this is like…soooo out of his zone. Asahi’s gonna flip when he hears this.”

Oikawa sends off his small video and snickers when Yahaba texts him, _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG CAFES ARE BASED OFF PORN SCENARIOS WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WORLD WE LIVE IN_. A few minutes later Mika comes back to take their orders.

“Alrighty!” She says, writing down their order. “Daichi just got off break! You guys have good timing. I’ll tell him to meet with you guys.”

“I’m afraid to ask but what’s the Wall of Meat?” Suga asks, handing her the menus.

Mika giggles behind her hand. “The best thing ever. I hate to admit that Suguru and I probably ask for that too many times when we’re not working.” Her smile gets bigger when the servers start clapping and chanting. “Well why don’t you see for yourself?”

Suga and Oikawa look past her to see two girls get surrounded by all of the servers. The girls blush when the servers circle around them flexing their muscles. Suga and Oikawa immediately grip on each other’s arms as they watch this. Their mouths drop open when they see Daichi happily flexing with his coworkers. Oikawa starts shaking Suga squealing loudly.

“SUGA-CHAN OH MY GOD WE NEED THAT!”

“OIKAWA LET’S NOT GET AHEAD OF OURSELVES.”

“SUGA-CHAN PLEASE!”

“IT’S KINDA EXPENSIVE!”

Oikawa pouts when he finally sees the price. “Aw it kinda is…” He’s already taking care of dinner, but he doesn’t have enough to be surrounded by hot men. Wow he never thought he would be in such a dilemma in his life. He looks at Suga who watches the show with a small frown. He’s clutching his shirt.

“Oh! There’s a discount if one of our servers invited you tonight!” Mika says quickly.

Oikawa is silent as he continues watching Suga. He looks away from the male servers with a small sigh. The crowd cheers when the show is over. Oikawa turns his attention to the girls who are now touching one of the server’s arms, laughing in embarrassment. Suga rubs his arms, biting his lip. Ah. Oikawa gets it. He turns to Mika with a bright smile. “No it’s fine. Thank you, Mika-chan!” He says. Suga turns to him surprised. Mika nods and heads to the kitchen.

Oikawa chuckles and takes a picture of Suga’s shocked face. “Is something the matter?”

“Why did you do that? I thought you wanted to be surrounded by muscly guys…” Suga mumbles. “I don’t need to ruin your fun.” 

“Silly Kou-chan,” Oikawa says. “My fun is doing something with you. If you’re not okay with something I’m not going to go through with it. You’re important to me.”

Suga’s eyes widen at this. “…I am?”

“Of course you are. Plus among all of these muscle heads…you’re the hottest guy in here to me.” He grin, leaning in for a kiss. Suga flushes.

“I..I am?” he mumbles.

Oikawa chuckles again. “Silly…” he says before kissing his boyfriend. He laughs when Suga latches onto him, burying his face in his chest. “I’ll tell you till I’m blue, Koushi. You’re the prettiest person in the world.”

Suga’s grip gets a bit tighter. “You’re so embarrassing…” He lifts his head revealing a bright smile. “…thank you Tooru.” He lets go and leans against him. “I don’t mean to be self-conscious but I can’t help it. I’m so lean…sometimes I think if I looked stronger I could be stronger and maybe…” he sighs. “…maybe I could’ve stopped Kurokawa from locking me in a closet…” He looks up to see Oikawa’s worried expression. “I mean I don’t blame myself for what happened or anything!” He says quickly.

“I get what you mean…” Oikawa sighs. “I wish I had more muscle too. It makes me wonder if I were stronger could I keep playing or actually bend down to reach stuff I dropped. It’s weird. But I guess it’s good we were weaker then because we’re stronger now together!”

Suga covers his mouth to muffle his laugh. “You’re really cute when you say things like that.”

Oikawa pretends to be offended. He puffs his cheeks and crosses his arms. “Am I not cute all the time Suga-chan?”

“I’m so sorry Oikawa. You’re cute all the time.” Suga laughs when Oikawa starts nuzzling him.

“Am I interrupting?” the two of them look up to see Daichi holding their drinks. He sets them down in front of them. Oikawa finds it extremely surprising that Daichi looks so comfortable in his tight fitted uniform. There are several stickers on his arms. “I’ll be right back with your food and then we can talk. I know you have some questions.”

“Some as in _several_ ,” Oikawa says.

Suga nods taking a sip of his drink. “More like a bazillion.”

Daichi laughs nervously. “I’m still giving you guys a discount so don’t interrogate me too harshly,” he says before heading to the kitchen. He quickly comes back with two plates of piping hot beef kebobs to their table. He sets the food on the table and sits next to Suga. “Alright…ask away.”

Suga is the first to begin questioning as Oikawa starts chowing down. Suga tries not to go crazy from the loud smacking beside him. “How did you find out about this place? I would think you’re too modest for a job like this.”

“Ah well you’re right. It was a bit weird working here at first but it kinda became fun after a while?” He answers. “And Kuroo told me about it. He, Daishou, and Mika grew up together apparently.”

“Of course he told you to work here,” Oikawa says with his mouth full. “He wanted to check out your bod, Daichi.”

Daichi blushes. “Nonono! He told me to work here so I could get used to be around guys. Like I said, he’s been helping me with sorting out stuff for a long time. I told him I wasn’t comfortable being around guys and he said I should work here since I don’t think about it with volleyball.”

“But he does check you out right?” Oikawa asks.

“…yeah but it’s not like I mind…”

Suga almost chokes at the statement. “Daichi fucking warn me when you’re going to go doki doki over Kuroo next time.” He takes a swig of his soda. “Note to self: buy a tape recorder and follow Daichi with it.”

Daichi rolls his eyes. “Note to self: tell Oikawa Suga really wants to see what I’ve seen of him.” Oikawa flushes at this. Suga punches Daichi’s arm.

“Is that true Suga-chan?” Oikawa asks.

Suga covers his face and tries to think of some way to change the conversation. “DO YOU FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE AROUND DUDES?” He asks loudly.

Daichi laughs at his best friend’s embarrassment. “I do. It’s kinda weird, but I felt kinda self-conscious when I started working here. Like I know I have muscles, but some of the guys here are like super passionate about that kinda thing… I thought I wasn’t good enough.” Suga uncovers his face when he hears this. “You two have it lucky. I may look like I can bench press the ground but I think you two are stronger than me in some regards.” He grins.

Suga looks down at his lap with a small smile on his face. Oikawa pecks his cheek.

The two setters spent the rest of their time with Daichi putting stickers on him. When the ten minutes are up, Daichi gets up to go to another table, his arms covered in blue stickers.

Suga watches his best friend talk to another table happily. “I feel like a happy parent or something. He’s really changed!” He smiles. “I’m proud of him.”

“Yeah he’s something…” Oikawa says, fiddling with the sticker sheet. He grins when a silly idea comes to mind. He takes off a sticker and puts it on Suga’s cheek.

“What are you doing?” Suga laughs when another sticker goes on his other cheek.

“You’re supposed to put these on your favorite muscles or whatever right?” Oikawa says, putting another sticker on Suga’s forehead. “That’s what I’m doing.” He puts two on either side of Suga’s neck.

“But you’re supposed to use those on your favorite guy or something…”

“That’s what I’m doing.”

Suga flushes when Oikawa flashes him a wide grin. A trail of stickers are now on his arms. Oikawa plays with the hem of Suga’s shirt, silently asking for permission. Suga nods and twitches when he feels Oikawa’s hand slide on his hand as he puts stickers on his stomach and his chest.

“You’re my favorite Koushi.” Oikawa can barely finish the statement before Suga pounces on him kissing every inch of his face.

“You’re my favorite Tooru!” Suga says between kisses. “Favorite, favorite, favorite…” He repeats after each kiss.

They stayed like this for several minutes until they realized Daishou started taking pictures of them. Mika quickly saves the day by deleting them.

“Please come back again! Don’t let Suguru ruin your experience! Tell your friends to come by!” She waves.

The couple walk hand in hand back to their apartment building. Oikawa looks down to see Suga looking down his shirt, smiling at the blue stickers.

“These are gonna be a pain to get off you know,” he replies still smiling. “I might need some help…”

If there one thing that Oikawa knows how to do it’s reading between the lines and he definitely knows what his lovely boyfriend is sneakily saying. This is muuuuuch better than being surrounded by a bunch of ripped guys.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Happy 5000 hits everybody! Who would've guessed we would make it this far? I sure didn't it. Here's a SUPER LONG chapter to celebrate!! It's kinda late so I'm gonna keep this short but thanks everyone for reading and commenting! It makes me super happy! Next time--a small time skip and the Seijou Stakeout on Watari's outing with Noya!! It's gonna be fun! See you all then!!


	89. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya really thought he was hiding it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Notes at the beginning AND the end this time! Just letting everyone know that I forgot to type this up before the Seijou group chat chapter. It was in a different writing notebook and it totally slipped my mind! Anyway just wanted to give this small heads up. enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter 88: Obvious

“YUI-CHAN!” Oikawa cheers when he sees the familiar perky girl walking toward the coffee shop. “IT’S BEEN SO LONG!” He eagerly gives her a big hug, shaking her side to side.

She laughs, patting his back. “It’s been a while huh?” She asks. “Not only was I recovering from a cold but we’ve been on different shifts lately.” Seeing Yui’s bright smile makes Oikawa feel even better than before. He hasn’t seen her since their Scrabble party; he’s very happy that she’s back to her usual sunny self. Yui giggles when Oikawa opens the door for her. Noya and Tanaka greet them when they walk in.

“Yeah, I’ve been with Iron Giant-chan and his unfortunate friend,” Oikawa says as they makes his way to the break room. He bumps into Kaori and Yukie who wave at him as he walks by.

“Don’t forget we have a culture festival meeting tomorrow, Yui-chan!” Yukie says. “We’re measuring ourselves for our prince uniforms! There’s going to be snacks!”

Kaori sighs. “Won’t the snacks mess up our measurements?”  

“You guys are going in drag?” Oikawa asks. At the end of April the three biggest colleges in Tokyo—East, West, and Central respectively— have their culture festivals on a weekend so the students can easily visit the other campuses without missing any events at their school. East’s is on Friday, West’s on Saturday, and lastly Central is on Sunday. Oikawa wonders if he should take his nephew for all three since Flour Con lasts all weekend also…

Yui nods. “It’s a tradition for the volleyball teams to hold a mini restaurant!” She explains. “The guys dress up as maids and the girls dress up dashing princes. It’s a big hit!” Oikawa kinda hates that he’s never been to the other campuses to see what their festivals are like. Obviously he was present for his own, but the other two days he stayed in the gym practicing. He tries not to feel bad about his past decisions.

“A lot of people take so many pictures of us. It’s kinda embarrassing…” Kaori replies, scratching the back of her neck.

“Kaori’s complaining, but she’s the one that gets in her character the most,” Yuki stage whispers to Oikawa. Kaori crosses her arms pouting. “C’mon Kaori~ Show Tooru-chan your princely attitude!”

Kaori sighs. “Fine…” She turns away to get into character. “Tooru-kun,” She purrs when she turns around, her eyes heavy lidded. Oikawa twitches. “You are the prettiest flower I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Pardon my rude stare…” She lowers her voice to sound more ‘masculine’. Oikawa’s breath hitches when her slender fingers caress the side of his face. When did he bend down to her level?? What is happening?? “Everything about you is so beautiful that I wanted to take all of you in…” She whispers, staring straight in his eyes with a smirk. “Okay I’ve topped my embarrassment meter,” she says ruffling Oikawa’s hair to get him out of his stupor.

Yukie and Yui clap at the performance. “Kaori’s totally the best!!” Yukie says, hugging her girlfriend. “I guess because you flirt with me all the time.”

“You’re also a big fan of the Takarazuka Revue. Maybe I should watch some videos to get some practice in,” Yui says. “Sure we’re serving food, but girls come in just to be flirted with.”

 Yukie shrugs. “Everyone’s a little bit lesbian.” Oikawa snorts at this.

“I want to do better than last year.” Yui slaps her cheeks. Her coworkers flinch at the loud noise. “ALL OF THE GIRLS AND TAKERU-KUN WILL DESIRE ME!” she announces. When her coworkers clap in support she blushes in embarrassment.

“I’ll definitely swing by to see it. I wish we had something cool like that but it’s just a regular food stand.” Maybe he can persuade the captain to dress everyone in maid uniforms…

“Hey, it’s not just regular!” Yukie says already salivating. “Bo-chan’s cooking is the best! And since I’m his best friend I can have all of it!”

Kaori laughs at her girlfriend. “You’re silly when you’re greedy Yukie. How can you think of food when I’m treating you to lunch today?” She winks. Oikawa didn’t know how big of a smooth talker Kaori was. The couple wave goodbye and head out of the coffee shop, hand in hand. Yui and Oikawa head over to their lockers and start putting on their aprons for work.

Oikawa smiles when he hears Yui giggle to herself. He looks over to see her reading something on her phone. “Ooooh is that your boyfriend~” He looks over her shoulder.

“Noooo…” She laughs pushing him away. “Yeees…” She smiles. “I’m talking to both Sawachi and Takeru-kun so that answer actually fits.” Oikawa snorts at this.

“Sounds like everything’s all patched up between the three of you.”

“It is!” Yui beams. “After Sawachi and I talked I felt so relieved!” she says, putting on her Starbucks visor. “Guilt sucks Tooru-kun!” She says with equal excitement.

Oikawa laughs. “Tell me about it. I’m glad you have your BFs!”

“Ah, I know that phrase—Suga’s been saying it. Did that come from you?” She asks, following him to the coffee bar.

“Yup.” Oikawa’s slightly embarrassed that he’s influencing his boyfriend’s phrases. It been three weeks now and they’ve probably been the best three weeks in his entire life. He’s never felt so happy and loved in a long time. They walk to the coffee bar where Noya and Tanaka are in a deep conversation.

“But Nee-chan hates morning classes we can’t sign her up for that time,” Tanaka says, looking at his phone.

“But I hate the afternoons!” Noya exclaims. “If I have to be with her I would rather it be the morning.”

Tanaka rolls his eyes. “Dude you’re not pregnant so who cares?”

“I DO,” Noya says. “THE SUN IS MY FRIEND.”

Oikawa takes his spot at the register. “Actually because the sun supplies everyone with light, warmth, and a healthy dose of vitamin D it’s everyone’s friend.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Yui asks, looking over Tanaka’s shoulder. “‘Eating for 2 Beginning Pregnancy Class’…” she reads.

“Nee-chan wanted us to find her and Keishin a class to go to because they realized they don’t know how to be parents,” Tanaka explains. “I mean, they’re fighting over naming the kid after Dragonball Z, Pokemon, or Yu-gi-oh.”

Oikawa forces himself not to question this logic. No, this is normal. ZARBON IS A NORMAL NAME FOR A BABY. IT’S FINE. “That’s…something, Baldy-chan,” he forces out.

“I know. Last time I checked, Yu-gi-oh wasn’t even an option.”

Oikawa sighs heavily. He’s not heavily religious, but he silently prays for Saeko’s child to have a normal name. This calls for divine intervention.

“That’s so nice that you two are being so helpful! I bet she’s happy you two want to go learn about this stuff with her,” Yui replies.

Tanaka grins. “Fuck yeah Yui-san! We’re gonna be the best uncles in existence!” He turns to Oikawa who rolls his eyes. There’s no contest—he’s the best uncle in the world and outer space and the entire galaxy. “Since Keishin will be working more, Noya-san and I will be switching who goes with Nee-chan. He’ll be able to come on the weekends though.”

Noya awkwardly clears his throat. “K...Keishin is coming on the weekends?” He asks quietly. “Defintely the morning class.”

Oikawa grins when he sees the faint blush on his manager’s face. “Why is that Noya-chan?”

“Keishin lets his hair down when he doesn’t have to work and it’s the hottest thing ever—” He gasps when he realizes his slip up. “I MEAN BECAUSE HE HAS GOOD HAIR FOR A GUY. IT’S NOT LIKE I CARE OR ANYTHING.”

“Dude calm your manboner. I know you’re gay,” Tanaka says, patting his friend’s shoulder. “Morning class it is for hot Keishin…” he says as he finishes the sign up process.

Oikawa laughs loudly at Noya’s dumbfounded face. “THAT WAS THE CALMEST I’VE SEEN YOU EVER BLADY-CHAN.”

Noya’s mouth is wide open. He tries to say actual words to Tanaka but noises only come out of his mouth. “HOW?” he finally asks.

Tanaka shrugs. “Bro you’re as gay Oikawa but without the bragging.”

“I don’t brag!” Oikawa frowns.

“Tooru-kun, there have been many times where you ended an argument with a customer saying, ‘I love kissing men so I guess you’re the loser’,” Yui says. “And the argument was just about coffee…so I can see what Tanaka-kun is saying.” She smiles. Oikawa pouts. It’s not bragging if it’s true.

“But yeah Noya-san, you check out Keishin as if it’s your medication,” Tanaka continues. “And like I caught you and Suga-san making out in middle school so I mean that sorta helped me realize that.”

Oikawa pats Noya’s shoulder. “ _But that will never happen again, right Noya-chan?_ ” He asks with a bright smile. If anyone were to ask: no, jealous is something he has yet to experience. “Plus you’re interested in my bear cub now!”

Tanaka narrows his eyes. “Huh…that’s gonna be a harder pill to swallow, but I’ll still be your bro Noya-san…” He says after a while.

“Tanaka-kun I don’t think Tooru-kun means a literal bear cub!” Yui says quickly before turning to Oikawa. “…right?”

“Of course not. It’s a nickname for my friend,” Oikawa answers. Tanaka and Yui let out a sigh of relief.

“Wait, what do you guys think of my personal life…” Noya asks. Tanaka chooses this time to tell his sister about her pregnancy classes. “YOU’RE ANSWERING THAT WHEN YOU COME BACK RYUU! **I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU THINK I WANT TO FUCK A BEAR.** ”

Yui laughs. “Never a dull moment here…” She says as she leaves to get some cleaning supplies to wipe down some of the tables.

Oikawa waits until she’s out of earshot to ask, “Sooooooooo?”

Noya looks at him. He tilts his head. “What?”

Oikawa sighs. “Shinji, Noya-chan. That was my sly way of asking you about your possibly romantic relationship,” he says. “It’s been two weeks!”

“Isn’t that too soon?”

“Suga-chan and I started dating in a week.” Oikawa shrugs. “But you’re right, I shouldn’t rush you. I guess I should ask if you two are still getting along.”

Noya smiles. “We are! We talk more at night since that’s when we have a break,” he answers. “I kinda like it that way since it’s like a reward after a long day’s work. Last night we Facetimed while he shaved his hair.”

“Oh yeah, Watacchi’s all about keeping it down,” Oikawa pauses to mentally crack up at his accidental sex joke. God Suga’s tainting him. “But it’s a cute look on him. He wouldn’t be my bear cub if he had hair in the way.”

“Why do you call him that by the way?” Noya asks. “I’ve been meaning to ask him that, but I was afraid it might be too personal or something. Like he didn’t almost get eaten by a bear right?”

Oikawa chuckles. “No. It’s because I like dressing him up in bear stuff!” He eagerly starts taking out his phone and searches for his ‘My Cute Bear Cub!!!’ pictures. Yes, he spent a lot of money for the clothes but what matters are the memories. “What’s funny is that his family asks for physical copies sometimes.” Oikawa hands his manager his phone. He watches Noya flip through the photos, the blush on his cheeks slowly appearing on his face.

“…he’s….he’s so cute…” Noya mumbles as he continues looking at the several photos of Watari in bear themed outfits. He sends one of Watari grinning wearing a bright blue fedora with small ears on top of it to his phone. “HE’S SO CUTE AS A BEAR!” He exclaims.

“Not into fucking bears huh…” Tanaka voice almost makes Noya drop Oikawa’s phone.

Noya’s face is pink. “NO RYUU ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! HE’S NOT A REAL BEAR!”

“It’s okay dude. Beauty and Beast is your favorite movie. I get it.”

“NO! RYUU THAT’S NOT WHY I LIKE THAT MOVIE! IT’S THE DANCING SPOONS!”

Oikawa happily rings up a customer, choosing not to explain the context of the conversation.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN! Hahah it's been a while huh? Kinda weird to update between old chapters but it's all good. I'm very tired but i will power through this a/n!! First I want to say thank you for 5300 hits!! YAAAAY! only 700 away from 6000!! how crazy is that?? Anyway this chapter is to sorta bridge the gap and to kinda introduce the timeskip. We're closer to the end of spring now. June is technically in spring, but i always associate it as a summer month. i've been timelining things recently and i've been making notes of what happens at what time. So that's fun. Also woah world building! My college is actually a branch off of the "main college"--there's three in all. I based this universe off that same thing. I couldn't think of anything else for names so they're Tokyo East, Tokyo West, and Tokyo Central. I decided on those names so you can tell where they are direction wise. they're fairly close by though. Also if you go to my writing tumblr (ciswritesfanfiction) you'll see ALL of the characters and where they go! You'll even see the *gasp* incoming freshmen who will make their mark on the story near the end haha. also if you go there you'll see tons of teaser and deleted scenes and me rambling about another thing i'm working on--a playlist. haha that sounds a bit anticlimatic, but just like mattsun i have a thing for making playlists for literally everything and i thought "yo, it would be so cool if this world had its own soundtrack of the songs i associate with the characters yooooooo" and hahah that's what's happening. The school festivals is going to be tons of fun. After the seijou stakeout we'll go straight to that and then *summer*. Finally a change of season (even though june is technically in spring but hey) uhhhhmmmm im trying to think of anything else to say....i think that's it! If you wanna drop a comment or something feel free to go to my tumblr ciswritesfanfiction!! it'll be cool! It'll be a hoot! it'll be..totes fun! yeah! totes! okay. so i'll see you guys soon!! thanks again for your support! whoo!


	90. Making Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make a date with Ken tonight!  
> Haha does anyone remember Working Woman Barbie? It was a doll that had a little speaker thing and she said different stuff like "i got an email!" or "let's make a meeting!" and there was one part where she said "let's make a date with Ken tonight!" and the one right after that was "I'm on my date with Ken tonight!". it cracked up me and my sister up because like we thought she would talk about the date but she didn't. anyway that has nothing to do with this chapter.

Chapter 89: Making Dates

Oikawa squeals loudly when he sees Suga walk in Starbucks. God he even did that cool ‘take off shades and hairflip’ thing that movie stars and professional models do. His boyfriend is so amazinggggg uuuggggh.

“Come here come here come here!” Oikawa bounces in his spot. Suga laughs as he makes his way over to the counter. He waves at Yui who’s giggling at her overexcited coworker.

“He’s been waiting for you Suga,” she says. Her smile widens when Oikawa doesn’t give Suga a chance to reply and kisses him. “Aw you guys are so cute!”

Suga blushes. “I wasn’t expecting him to be this excited…” He grins. “You’re like a puppy Oikawa.”

“You brighten my day Suga-chan!” Oikawa replies happily. Suga is momentarily taken aback by the honesty (he assumes his boyfriend is already very tired from work). His blush gets deeper. Oikawa laces their hands together and chuckles. “Yui-chan’s annoyed I talked her ears off about how much I wanted to see you.”

“I wasn’t annoyed!” Yui protests. “If anything I was just as excited when Suga walked in!” She grins at the red faced Suga. “Ahaha Suga~” She winks. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re falling pretty hard for To—”

“I’M FALLING OVER YOUR BIG MOUTH YUI!” Suga quickly finishes. Oikawa is too busy swinging their hands from side to side and humming a song to notice his boyfriend’s slip up. Yui snickers behind her hand. Suga’s embarrassment subsides when Oikawa’s humming gets louder. “You must be super tired already if you’re this goofy.”

“I’m fucking exhausted~” Oikawa sings. He smiles when his boyfriend giggles at his silliness. “And I don’t get off for two more hours~” He leans toward his boyfriend, puckering his lips. Suga happily kisses him.

Yui flinches when she feels her shift manager come up behind her. “Noya-kun, I didn’t know you could be so quiet!” She lets out a breath.

Noya mumbles a response, blushing at the PDA by the register. “…hi…Suga-san…” he says quietly, his face gets redder when Suga smiles at him.

“Hey Noya!” Suga greets happily. Yui raises an eyebrow at Noya’s looking at the ground completely flustered.

“Oh yeah!” She snaps her fingers when she realizes the reason. “You and Suga did kiss a lot in middle school,” She says simply.

Noya covers his face. “How many people knew this…?”

Yui pats his shoulders. “Everyone.”

“Really?” Suga asks. “I thought we were quiet…” Oikawa pouts at this.

“Noya-kun was. You weren’t Suga,” Yui explains.

Suga chuckles lightly, a bit embarrassed. “Ah…I see…” he says.  He laughs when his boyfriend pecks his cheek. “What’s that for?” 

Oikawa shrugs. “Nothing.”

“Jealous.” Suga grins.

Oikawa sticks out his tongue. “Jealousy doesn’t live in this body, Mr. Loud Kisser.”

“If you’re not jealous then I guess you’re not a loud kisser either, huh?” Suga props his elbow on the counter and rests his chin on his hand with a smirk on his face.

Oikawa chuckles. “Nope…but I am loud during other activities…” He replies, winking.

“Boys, you’re overheating him,” Yui says, fanning a red faced Noya. “Are you alright, Noya-kun? Do you need water?”

“I need everything they have…” Noya mumbles.

“Really? Didn’t know you were the lovey-dovey type, Noya-kun.” She sends Suga a cheeky grin.

He sticks out his tongue. “You’re on thin ice, Michimiya,” he says. He pouts when she makes a shape of a heart with her hands. Oikawa, now on cloud nine because someone is envious of his relationship (who wouldn’t), giggles to himself. They’re coming up to three weeks now and if someone told him that he would be dating one of the best human beings in the world he would say they were lying.

He flips his hair, Suga snorts at this, and pats his darling shift manager’s shoulder.” My dearest Noya-chan…if you want to get to a different level with Watacchi, you have to go on a date with him.”

Yui perks up at this. “Watacchi? Date?” Suga explains the situation to her; all the while Noya’s face gets redder and redder. “Oh my goodness Noya-kun that’s so adorable! Tooru-kun’s right, if you two go out he’ll hopefully think you’re interested!”

“Hopefully?” Noya repeats.

“Well I mean, if you take him to a place he doesn’t care for that won’t do much help,” she explains. “For example, Takeru-kun is allergic to shellfish. If I took him out to seafood restaurant he wouldn’t be happy with me.”

“If you’re curious, Watacchi’s allergic to peanut butter,” Oikawa replies. “But I don’t think a food outing is a good first date.”

Suga nods. “Yeah, Oikawa and I went cactus shopping for our first date.”

“I bet you guys _loved_ it,” Yui replies.

“THIN. ICE. MICHIMIYA.” Suga growls. She laughs.

“I loved it!” Oikawa smiles. Suga’s face flushes. Yui snickers. “It was nice seeing something that Suga’s interested in. You can do the same thing with Watacchi.”

Noya fiddles with his fingers. “I know he likes bears…maybe we can go to the zoo? But I’m kinda afraid of big animals…”

“You can do something that you’re interested in too Noya,” Suga replies. “It works both ways.”

 Noya thinks about this. “…I don’t really know what I’m interested in aside from volleyball. My family didn’t have a lot of money to go out to a lot of places.” His coworkers are silent for a moment. “I guess this is a waste of time, huh?”

“NO!” The three of them say at the same time. Noya flinches at the sound.

“You guys can see new places together! Like Akihabara or Harajuku!” Yui says.

Oikawa nods in agreement. “Or you can just go to the mall. It’s super casual.”

“I guess the mall is fine…I know the one close to my apartment has a Build-A-Bear…” Noya mumbles, his face reddening again. “Do you think he’ll go with me?”

“Oh please Noya-chan, that’s like asking if I going to make out with Suga behind the building,” Oikawa replies offhandedly. Noya narrows his eyes at him.

“As your manager I want to say no, but because I want to feel confident about this I have to say yes,” He answers. “…you could’ve just said you were going on break you know instead of slyly asking me,” He sighs.

Oikawa winks. “But you want that date and I want to kiss my boyfriend! Same difference!”

“It’s not Oikawa.”

“I think it is!” Suga replies happily following Oikawa to the back door of the building.

“SUGA-SAN YOU DON'T EVEN WORK HERE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! AN UPDATE IS HERE! Two in fact! Haha i have like nine thing to do that's due tuesday but hey what's wrong with some healthy procrastination? It's not procrastinating if i don't believe that there's work that needs to be done! (don't worry guys i'll do my homework i promise) anyway i wanted to update because when im stressed i write oikawa's crazy adventures. This chapter is to help explain how the gang thought about build a bear because oikawa sorta psychically came to that conclusion. Anyway the next chapter updated will be chapter 92 (i think. i think 92) anyway yeah! ...good deal hahah OH and yui! yui's hinting at something! Suga's having some feelings about Oikawa ohohohohoho~ haha im sorry im so tired i sound more spazztic. to the next chapter!!


	91. SEIJOU GROUP CHAT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kiyoko and Suga!!

Chapter 90: SEIJOU GROUP CHAT 2

Tooru: HAPPY SATURDAY MY LOVELIES!

Tooru: What the fuck why am I always the first one here.

Tooru: SOMEONE BETTER COME OR I’M GONNA BE UPSET.

Shigeru: IMFUCKING PISSED BECAUSE IM NOT TOORU I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TIME THIS SHIT AT THE WORST GODDAMN TIME FUCKINGSHITMOTHERFUCKER

Tooru: My darling prince your language is just atrocious. Also the apostrophe key does exist.

Kentaro: Why Captain?

Tooru: Holy shit Mad Dog-chan you got so angry I ruined your intercourse you got on your own computer????

Issei: That’s fucking hilarious. I like how you two are constantly dicking around in the afternoon.

Takahiro: lololol you guys are so young.

Shigeru: YOU GUYS FUCK EVERY DAY TOO

Takahiro: Yeah, but it’s at night because we’re _classy_.

Issei: And that’s when our neighbor decides to watch Big Bang Theory and we are determined to ruin every episode he watches because that show is shit. I swear to God if I hear bazinga one more time we should totally go to his apartment and have sex right in front of him.

Takahiro: DUDE THAT’S ON OUR SEX BUCKET LIST WE SHOULD DO ITTTTTTT

Hajime: You guys are something. I’m not sure if it’s a compliment yet. Also I’m at Kiyoko’s cleaning her house because she’s terrible at keeping things in order so I’ll be off.

Hajime: This is Kiyoko distract Hajime for as long as possJLHASDFKSJDF

Hajime: I’M LOGGING OFFAAASDKEEP HIM ENTERTAINED

Tooru: Jesus it’s like Jekyll and Hyde or something.

Issei: Oh wait you know Mom, you were gonna text us something about Tooru but you never did.

Tooru: What?

Hajime: Yeah what?

Takahiro: Oh yeah something about him and Suga.

Shigeru: MAKE HIM PAY FOR BLUEBALLING ME

Shigeru: KEN YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LAUGH AT THAT.

Kentaro: I’m Sorry. I Found Your Mustache Under The Pillow.

Tooru: YOU FUCKING KEPT THE MUSTACHE??? OMG YOU’RE SO STUPID.

Issei: LOL WHERE’S KAHABA? I WANNA TALK TO HIM! I WANT TO KNOW HIS OVERCOAT SECRETS.

Takahiro: LETTING YOU KNOW WE’RE MAKING A SHIRT BASED OFF THAT FOR THE STORE. YOUR DISGUISE INSPIRED MY BRO.

Shigeru: IWA-SAN TELL ME ABOUT TOORU SO HE CAN BE EMBARRASSED.

Tooru: WHY IS THAT YOUR GOAL?

Shigeru: I’M AVENGING MY ERECTION TOORU.

Issei: Yo Makki are you sending your brother that line? I want to own several shirts with that line on it.

Takahiro: Dude saaaaaammmeeeee

Hajime: Assikawa’s a sub.

Tooru: NO I’M NOT. SHUT UP IWA-CHAN.

Shigeru: LOLOL GRAND KING LIKES BEING TIED UP.

Kentaro: That Actually Makes Sense.

Tooru: SHUT UP NO IT DOESN’T. IWA-CHAN’S LYING. I’M TOTALLY NOT INTO HAVING PEOPLE WITH SILVER HAIR AND MOLES HANDCUFFINF ME TO A BED AND DOING WHATEVER THEY WANT.

Takahiro: Totally not.

Issei: Totally specific, Step-Dad.

Shigeru: woah does that mean sugas the dom??? I didnt think he could get that way.

Tooru: oooh he does~

Tooru: NOT THAT I WOULD KNOW.

Tooru: HE DOESN’T CALL ME HIS PET OR ANYTHING.

Tooru: FUCK.

Takahiro: _HE CALLS YOU HIS PET HOLY SHIT THIS IS LEGIT. LEGIT SUB TOORU._

_Shimizu Kiyoko has been added to ~**SEIIJOU IS THE PRETTIEST**~ group chat._

Issei: DAD!!!

Kentaro: Hello Kiyoko…

Kentaro: San.

Takahiro: Yo Dad.

Shigeru: YAY KIYOKOS FINALLY HERE.

Tooru: What the fuck why are you rolling out the red carpet for her?

Kiyoko: Hello everyone. I hope you are all having a good weekend. Don’t be jealous, Tooru.

Hajime: You stopped cleaning.

Kiyoko: So have you.

Hajime: Don’t make faces at me, Kiyoko.

Kiyoko: I’m not making a face. You can’t see my face on the computer screen Hajime.

Hajime: STOP MAKING FACES AT ME KIYOKO.

Kiyoko: I don’t know what you mean.

Shigeru: our parents are cute when they fight. I love our parents. Also im cracking up that no one has asked about shinji.

Issei: We’ve accepted he’ll forever be late. Or he’s talking to Nishinoya.

Shigeru: Noyanishi you mean.

Kiyoko: It’s Nishinoya.

Shigeru: HELL EARN HIS NAME WHEN HE EARNS MY TRUST.  

Takahiro: What’s funny is that I read that as hell instead of he’ll at first so I thought you meant the entirety of hell will earn a name whenever it appeases you.

Kentaro: Shigeru The Owner of Hell. You’re Not Wrong.

Shigeru: EXCUSE ME????

Kentaro: I’m Saying You Raise Hell.

Kiyoko: You two…stop.

Shigeru: ….fine.

Kentaro: Sorry Kiyoko…

Kentaro:…san.

Kiyoko: You don’t have to use a honorific with me Kentaro.

Tooru: THIS IS FOR THE MEMBERS OF SEIJOUS VBC. KIYOKO YOU ARE A CROW.

Kiyoko: But I’m dating the vice president. I’m an honorary member. I’m Dad.

Takahiro: Yeah Step-Dad. Recognize your family role.

Tooru: I SHOULD BE DAD. THIS IS BULLSHIT. GET OUT OF MY DAD SPOT KIYOKO.

Kiyoko: I’m staying.

Hajime: What’s funny is that she actually said that out loud.

Kiyoko: Haha I did.

Kiyoko: Is this everyone? I know Shinji isn’t here yet, but Kahaba isn’t on.

Issei: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL KIYOKO COMING THROUGH WITH THE CASUAL DIIIIIGSSS

Takahiro: LOLOL SUPREME SHADEMASTER.

Shigeru: IWA-SAN HAS CHANGED YOU KIYOKO.

Hajime: She’s the best. She’s also laughing her ass off.

Kiyoko: Shigeru where is our good friend Kahaba Migeru. I always enjoyed that even though he’s blonde he had a red haired mustache. He’s way ahead of us in the fashion scene.

Shigeru: I GET IT. I WILL BUY A BLONDE ONE NEXT TIME.

Takahiro: NEXT TIME????

Kentaro: No Shigeru. You’re Not Doing That Again. I Don’t Know How You Snuck Out Last Time.

Shigeru: its easy since you and akaashi loooooooove talking about music like youre best friends or whatever ITS NOT LIKE I HAVENT BEEN TRYING TO GET HIS FRIENDSHIP FOR MY ENTIRE INSTAGRAM CAREER.

Kentaro: You Also Listen To Music. You Can Talk About Music. Don’t See Him As An Idol All The Time.

Shigeru: YOU KEEP THINKING YOU CAN EAT INSTAGRAMS BUT ITS NOT A FUCKING CEREAL.

Kiyoko: …

Shigeru:….sorry kiyoko.

Kentaro: Sorry.

Issei: DIDN’T EVEN NEED TO TYPE WORDS.

Hajime: Where’s Shittikawa? He’s been quiet for a while.

_Sugawara Koushi has been added to ~**SEIIJOU IS THE PRETTIEST**~ group chat._

Tooru: TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME.

Tooru: I WIN.

Koushi: lol at this chat name. Oikawa I’m assuming you made it.

Tooru: that lol better mean love on love. You love on love my wonderful name Suga-chan.

Koushi: It means what it means, Oikawa.

Issei: rub a dub dub here comes the sub.

Takahiro: bom de pom pom he’s under the dom.

Tooru: NO. STOP.

Koushi: LOOOOOLLLL?? HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS??

Koushi: LJADHFDSF IWAIZUMI!!! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU TO KEEP _MY_ SECRETS AT LEAST.  

Hajime: It involves Shittikawa. I had to spread the word.

Tooru: The perks of friendship.

Koushi: I’m not angry I’m here, but I was on a roll with my math homework.

Tooru: I can tutor you~

Koushi: aww Sensei’s so nice to meee~

Takahiro: Get a room.

Issei: Seriously.

Koushi: DOKIDOKI.

Koushi: DOKIDOKI DOKIDOKI DOKIDOKI

Takahiro: GET AWAY FROM ME. I KNOW YOU’RE NOWHERE NEAR OUR APARTMENT BUT YOUR CUTESY SPIRIT IS TOO CLOSE TO MY COMPUTER SCREEN.

Issei: I FEEL LIKE WE SHOULD CHANGE OUR LOCKS.

Shigeru: its weird how our friend group is growing like woah.

Hajime: Growing like woah. Amazing.

Kentaro: That’s His New Favorite Phrase.

Kiyoko: Well you four are dating each other, so I guess there haven’t been more people talking to you guys.

Tooru: Kiyoko you make us sound like outcasts.

Issei: Yeah with Makki/Mattsun and Prince/Mad Dog we didn’t hang out with other people. We’re like the Donner Party but not.

Kiyoko: Haha that’s funny.

Tooru: When the hell did you learn about American history?  

Issei: Makki found a dvd in a bin at the store about them. They got lost and they ate each other. It’s totally us but instead of getting lost and cannibalism we’re fucking each other.

Shinji: What a time to get in this conversation. I have no idea what this is about but I disagree.

Tooru: WATACCCHIIIIII YAAAAAY!

Shigeru: noyanishi relinquished you from his tiny hands? he’s...very small.

Shinji: That sounds very suggestive Shigeru and please try to like him. And yes we’re around the same height so…

Tooru: THAT’S SO CUTE THAT YOU’RE BOTH SO SHORT.

Koushi: OMG IT ISSSS. AND THE BEST PART IS THAT NOYA GELS UP HIS HAIR SO HE CAN HAVE MORE INCHES TO HIS HEIGHT.

Shinji: Congrats on your kinky relationship you two.

Tooru: You’re not cute anymore bear cub.

Koushi: Shinji-kun tact is your best friend.

Issei: They even act the same now and it’s only been like three weeks.

Takahiro: Fuck they’re like us.

Hajime: Wow you’re self-aware?

Kiyoko: We’re the same way Hajime.

Shinji: Okay I’m skimming through the messages and I’m so confused how we function as people. Kiyoko and Suga-san, I’m sorry you hang out with us.

Kiyoko: You all are very entertaining so I don’t mind. I’m sure Suga-kun feels the same way.

Koushi: I do!

Koushi: Will Noya join us sometime?

Tooru: GO BOYFRIEND GO!

Shinji: This is your sneaky way of seeing what our relationship status is. I’m onto your games Suga-san. Unlike most people in this chatroom, I actually keep things under wraps.

Koushi: Is that a challenge, Shinji-kun?

Shinji: I’m just saying your usual tricks won’t work on me.

Issei: Oh shit, the secret tricksters are going against each other.

Kentaro: Shinji Is The Only One That Can Point Out Everyone's Flaws And Get Away With It.

Shigeru: Seriously.

Shinji: I just wanted to say hello. I have to help with the lunch rush. See you all later!

Hajime: Don’t work too hard Shinji.

Shinji: Oh I won’t! I’m taking a rest day tomorrow. Bye everyone!

Koushi: …rest day huh? Funny.

Tooru: What’s up Suga-chan?

Koushi: I went to Starbucks earlier and Noya was bragging to Tanaka about how much fun he’s gonna have on his off day tomorrow. And now Shinji-kun is taking a ‘rest day’. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!

Shigeru: THEY’RE MEETING UP TOMORROW!

Tooru: You really took that to heart didn’t you?

Koushi: I WILL GET THIS INFO SOMEHOW SOMEWAY.

Takahiro: We have no idea where they’re going.

Koushi: Noya said he’s worried if people will think they’re kids so maybe they’re going to an arcade?

Hajime: That makes sense. Shinji loves getting prizes.

Tooru: But he wouldn’t just go to any arcade machine…he loves the special prizes…especially one with bears. It’ll be hard to pinpoint which machines have bear prizes though.

Shigeru: maybe theyre going to Toys R Us?

Kiyoko: There are several stuffed bears for him to look at.

Issei: Nah Watacchi has several of those. He’s going out for the first time in years…it has to be a special bear.

Hajime: Who makes special bears?

Tooru: OH.

Tooru: OH MY GOD I GOT IT. **_FUCKING BUILD A BEAR WORKSHOP_**. THEY HAVE A NEW BEAR ON SALE THAT YOU CAN PUT LITTLE CLOTHES ON AND LITTLE HATS. THIS IS WHAT HE WANTS. 

Tooru: AND THERE’S ONE CLOSE BY TOO. THIS HAS TO BE IT. AND THERE’S KIDS THERE. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY FOLLOWED MY ADVICE HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD WE’RE SPIES. WE’RE SPIES FOR GUY DATES.

Issei: Yooooo are we all thinking the same thing? Because if we are I am super stoked for it.

Shigeru: STAKEOUT AT THE BEAR SHOP TOMORROW!!!

Koushi: WHOO! TAKE THAT SHINJI-KUN! I WILL HAVE PICTURES OF YOU AND NOYA BEING SMALL AND ADORABLE.

Tooru: Suga-chan you really took what he said to heart didn’t you?

Shigeru: ILL BRING MUSTACHES.

Kentaro: _NO._

Takahiro: MAKE MINE PURPLE!! IT’LL GO WITH MY NOT PURPLE HAIR.

Hajime: HAHAHA

Hajime: KIYOKO FELL OFF THE COUCH FROM LAUGHING SO MUCH.

Koushi:…you’re not helping her?

Tooru: yeah way to look like an ass Iwa-chan.

Kiyoko: No no I’m fine don’t be mad at him. I hope I’m also allowed for this adventure. I don’t feel like grading papers tomorrow.

Hajime: Of course you can come with us. I need someone sane to talk to.

Tooru: WATCH OUT WATACCHI! WE’RE GONNA BUILD YOUR BEAR TOMORROW.

Tooru: PRAISE ME THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING.

Hajime: So we’re leaving behind Shittikawa.

Tooru: FUCK OFF THAT WAS GREAT.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Another late night update! Hey Cis don't you have homework? Yep. Hey Cis don't you have several stories to update? Yep. Hey Cis I thought this was a hiatus? I know but...my stress reliever is writing oikawa being an idiot and here we are. the first week of classes was something and this next is going to be even more stressful since i have another night class and...haha that's another convo for another day. Anyway I just wanted to set up the next big Seijou outing. Also we're close a very fun thing aside from the big Seijou Stakeout. Next time will Watari find out he's being followed? What's Noya's and Watari's date like?? We're actually close to the end of April. Haha yep all of this was just april. We're getting close to 100 which is kinda crazy since we have three other seasons to go through (we won't go through each month but most months have stuff planned out) summer is gonna be pretty short but before all of that we'll end april with Suga mustering up the courage to ask Oikawa for a very big birthday present. I wonder if you can guess what it is~
> 
> See you alll then!!!!


	92. SEIJOU (+Suga and Kiyoko) STAKEOUT—Mission Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert Mission Impossible music here*

Chapter 91: SEIJOU (+Suga and Kiyoko) STAKEOUT—Mission Start

Oikawa, Suga, and Iwaizumi jog across the street toward their rather large and rather suspicious looking group of friends waiting for them at the park. Oikawa called Watari’s older sister Fubuki early in the morning to sneakily ask about Watari’s plans for the day.

“Hmmm Shin-chan did say he was going out today,” She said, the sound of plates clanking behind her. “Oh yeah! He wrote it down on the schedule!” Oikawa decided not to question his friend writing down his outings on a public calendar but this makes things easier. “Yep. At 1:00 he’s going out. Wait is he not going out with you or Shigeru-kun?”

“Uh no he’s not.”

“ _Really?_ ” Fubuki asked, extremely surprised. “Huh that’s interesting. Aw did you want to go out with him? I can get Shin-chan on the phone—”

“NONO DON’T DO THAT. DON’T TELL HIM THIS HAPPENED. IT DIDN’T,” Oikawa screeched. “YOU CAN’T SEE ME BUT I HAVE A PEN AND WHILE IT DOESN’T DO THAT THING IN MEN IN BLACK…THAT’S WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN.”

“Tooru-kun…I’m concerned.” Oikawa hates that most of his conversations with Watari’s siblings end this way.

Suga’s voice gets him out of his thoughts. “I feel like James Bond or something! I’m so excited!”

“If James Bond followed his friends to Build-A-Bear, I would become an instant fan of that series,” Iwaizumi replies. He grins at Kiyoko when she waves at him. “You’re not the only one excited. Kiyoko’s never done anything stupid with us before. She kept texting me all night.”

Oikawa humphs at this. “This isn’t stupid. Yes, it’s a breech in privacy but that’s what friends are for.”

Kiyoko lets out a breathy laugh when they reach her, Kyoutani, and Yahaba. Kyoutani has his headphones on and Yahaba is finding the perfect angle for a selfie. “Hajime I’m prepared for doing silly things with everyone!” Oikawa knows silly is the more polite way of saying stupid, but he can’t help but think it’s the best word to describe this outing.

“I’ve been waiting for stupid things! This is like an episode of Sailor Moon!” Suga claps his hands excitedly.

Oikawa shrugs. “I never saw that show.”

Suga’s smile falters, his hands stopped in mid clap. “Excuse me?”

“Uh-oh…” Kiyoko chuckles.

“I…never saw Sailor Moon…” Oikawa repeats slowly.

“WHAT.” Suga gasps. “WHY? IT HAS SHAPED GENERATIONS. _THEIR NAMED AFTER PLANETS_.” 

“I DON’T WATCH MUCH TELEVISON!”

Iwaizumi leans against Kiyoko who happily plays with his hair. “It’s true. We only have a TV so we can play video games and watch volleyball matches,” he explains.

Suga looks as though he’s about to faint. “We have to fix this. We have to save your life stat.”

Kiyoko shakes her head fondly at her junior. “Sailor Moon can wait until we track down Shinji,” she says. “I figured we were doing a lot of walking today so I’m wearing my comfortable heels.” She says bouncing in her shoes.

“…your comfortable heels are stilettos?” Oikawa asks, wincing at the thin heel on her shoes.

She shrugs. “Your comfortable pants are practically leggings.”

“And there is nothing wrong with that,” Suga replies. “Don’t talk him out of it Senpai.”

“Oh? And why shouldn’t she?” Oikawa chuckles when Suga blushes. “Hmmm~ I can’t hear you~” He says when Suga mumbles something.

“BECAUSE YOUR ASS IS LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS OKAY?”

Oikawa’s eyes widen in shock. Suga covers his mouth as his face becomes a deeper shade of red. “What was that?” Oikawa asks. Suga shakes his head. “WHAT. WAS. THAT.” Oikawa asks again, this time turning around and shaking his hips with every word.

Kyoutani lifts one side of his headphones in concern. Yahaba almost trips when he rushes over to them. “I’M NOT FUCKING MISSING THIS CUTE MOMENT!” He screams. “DID I MISS IT?” Iwaizumi shrugs. “FUCKING HELL!” He stomps away.   

Oikawa grins hugging his extremely embarrassed boyfriend from behind. “You’re so sweet Suga-chan~” He laughs. “Yours is cute too…I wonder if there’s a beauty mark down there too…” He mumbles in Suga’s ear.

“Maybe that’s for me to know and you to find out,” Suga replies, regaining his composure.

Kiyoko whispers loudly, “They forgot we’re right here.”

“I know. Is it weird I can’t wait for them to have sex?” Iwaizumi doesn’t try whispering back to his girlfriend. “They’ve been flirting like this _in front of me_ for the past few weeks now.”

“IWA-CHAN WE DO NOT!”

“YEAH IWAIZUMI! IT’S NOT ALL THE TIME.”

The boyfriends pout at Iwaizumi who just shrugs. “There’s so much tension between you two that I feel like _I’m_ supposed to have sex with you.” Kiyoko playfully hits his shoulder when she covers her laugh. Oikawa looks down at Suga who winks at him. He mentally curses when he feels his face flush. So things are heating up between them? Who cares? Oikawa doesn’t care that much. He’s been in the sack so many times it’s not a big deal.

IT IS SUCH A BIG DEAL HOLY SHIT.

HE HAS NEVER HAD SO MANY _EXTREMELY DETAILED AND VIVID_ WET DREAMS IN HIS LIFE. THE TINIEST THINGS HAVE BEEN GETTING HIS PRIDE AND JOY EXCITED. LIKE ONE TIME SUGA STRETCHED AND LET OUT THE TINIEST MOAN AND IT TOOK SO MUCH FOR OIKAWA TO CALM DOWN HIS PRIDE AND JOY.

Oikawa feels Suga playfully nudge his arm. He looks down to see his boyfriend sticking out his tongue and winking.

Oikawa realizes that Sugawara Koushi isn’t human. He’s an incubus out to get him.

Yahaba grins when he finds the perfect angle. “Ken! Ken! Get in the picture with me!” He waves his hand in his general direction. Kyoutani looks over and rolls his eyes, but gets in the picture anyway. That's the tenth picture Yahaba has taken in the time they've been waiting. 

Oikawa checks the time on his phone. It’s almost 12:50. They’re running later than he would like to. But what’s spying without it’s challenges? “Where are those slowpokes? Watacchi’s gonna be walking out any second and we’re not ready…” He mutters. The group turns to the street when they hear a loud rumble of motorcycles coming toward them. Hanamaki and Matsukawa park in front of the NO PARKING sign and turn off their rides before stepping off.

Matsukawa takes off his helmet and runs a hand through his hair. “PSSSSH This is Officer Issei looking at a 99 and a 404 page not found. What’s on your end Officer Takahiro?” He asks as he pretends to talk in a walkie-talkie.

“PSSSSSH Nothing on my end Officer Issei…’sides these macaroons, over,” Hanamaki replies, unzipping his jacket to reveal a small box of macaroons.   

“…what were you two doing?” Oikawa asks.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki start eating their sweets. “Living our lives,” Hanamaki answers with his mouth full. “We’re high class cops eatin’ high class macaroons.” He holds out the box for Suga and Kiyoko to get one.

“Yeah don’t judge us, Cap,” Matsukawa says, lifting up his aviator shades to wink at Oikawa.  

“You guys are the _last_ people I would want as policemen,” Yahaba says when he meets up with them.

“Who is this? Where’s our good friend Kahaba Migeru?” Matsukawa asks.

Hanamaki starts eating his second macaroon. “Yo, Princey I hope you came through with—YES YOU DID!” He happily takes the purple mustache from Yahaba and puts it above his lip.

Oikawa sighs. “Why my prince…?” Kiyoko is hunched over her boyfriend, trying her hardest to contain her giggles.

“They’re the best disguise,” Yahaba says. “I’m pretty sure it was talked about in Sailor Moon episode.”

“YOU SEE!” Suga exclaims. “EVEN SHIGERU-KUN WATCHED IT!”

Oikawa wonders how even he stands to be around these people. He checks his phone when he feels it vibrate. Before he hung up, he asked Fubuki to send him a text when Watari left. “AH BEAR CUB IS ON THE MOVE! I REPEAT! BEAR CUB IS ON THE MOVE!” He exclaims. “WE’RE FUCKING LATE AND HE’S LEAVING. I DIDN’T WANT OUR FIRST GROUP MISSION TO BE THIS WAY!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Thank God we’re not actual spies.”

“Especially since we’re spying for gossip and not confidential information,” Matsukawa replies.

Oikawa sighs. “Luckily I texted everyone their positions ahead of time.”

“Because you thought too hard on this,” Hanamaki says between chews.

“ _Because I like being prepared_ , “Oikawa rephrases. He flips his hair and lets out a breath. “EITHER WAY! MISSION BUILD-A-WATARI-DATE IS A GO! LET’S MOVE OUT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA HELLO! SURPRISE CHAPTER! I thought about it and thought, you know i kinda want to make sure people know that there's a new chapter (Chapter 89: Obvious) so i figured...why not upload a new chapter! I added a new chapter before the seijou group chat because i forgot to type it up before. i have a huge a/n over there so i won't go into too deep of detail. i forgot to say that seijou group chat will get updated since i forgot to ease into the whole build a bear idea. oikawa just sorta psychically knows that's the answer. so that'll get fixed soon. anyway yeah the start of the mission. It'll definitely go according to Oikawa's plan. (it wont). see you all next time!!!


	93. SEIJOU (+Suga and Kiyoko) STAKEOUT—ABORT ABORT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission...failed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everybody! Just wanted to let everyone know that there are some chapters before this one that have been updated! Chapter 89 and 90 (They're called Obvious and Making Dates) have been added! This story arc is hilariously complicated and it needed more setting up than i thought! Anyway please go read those chapters!! thanks so much!!

Chapter 92: SEIJOU (+Suga and Kiyoko) STAKEOUT—ABORT ABORT

“Okay so…” Suga says, putting on his shades. “Now that we’re alone, you can be totally serious with me.” Oikawa, also wearing his shades, looks down at him in confusion. “You watched Sailor Moon right?”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Koushi, I swear to God…” he sighs.

“ _THIS IS SERIOUS TOORU_!” Suga hisses back.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU GUYS ARE CALLING EACH OTHER BY YOUR FIRST NAMES NOW!?” Yahaba’s loud voice erupts from Oikawa’s phone. The two of them look across the street to see Yahaba, with overcoat and mustache on, glaring at them. Kyoutani is behind him, trying his hardest to keep people from thinking he’s associated with the badly disguised person. The two of them are holding hands, but Kyountani being pulled to keep up with Yahaba.

“Yeah, you guys aren’t as alone as you think you are,” says Iwaizumi. The sound of Kiyoko’s car is heard behind his voice.

Kiyoko sighs. “I can’t believe I forgot speaker phone exists. I could’ve been a part of so many of your private conversations,” she says.  “And use it for research,” she quickly adds. Oikawa rolls his eyes. She’s not even trying to hide the fact that she’s nosy now.

Luckily for them, Watari is way out of earshot to hear their conversation. Oikawa prides himself on his planning (he made most of the plays on his team after all hehe) and he thought of the perfect way to corner his lovely bear cup and shift manager. Everyone is split into teams. Team MACAROONSANDCARTOONS (Hanamaki and Matsukawa) are currently driving toward the mall on their motorcycles with Team Scientific Eavesdropping (Kiyoko and Iwaizumi) following in Kiyoko’s car. They’ll be waiting by Build-A-Bear while Team PRINCESANDPUPPIES (Yahaba and Kyoutani) and Team KINGANDQUEEN (Oikawa and Suga) will follow Watari to their destination.

In each team one person is using their phone as a walkie-talkie in their four way conversation. Oikawa, Kiyoko, Yahaba and soon Makki are the phone users in each team. Team KINGANDQUEEN are walking on the same side as Watari while Team PRINCESANDPUPPIES are on the other side. Their target, wearing a light blue bear-eared fedora, shortsleeved button down, suspender shorts, and canvas shoes (Oikawa almost started crying from the cuteness) is a street ahead of them.

“I forgot Shinji is a fast walker…” Yahaba replies. “You’re alright Tooru?”

“Well I’m supposed to walk more for my knee so I guess this is fine,” Oikawa answers. “It’s not like I can ask him to slow down or something.”

Suga looks down at Oikawa’s legs worriedly. “We can call this off you know. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He squeezes his boyfriend’s hand and stops walking. Oikawa feels his chest feel fuzzy. This guy is too much in the best way possible.

“AWWWWW” Yahaba, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa (Oikawa guesses someone else let him in the phone call) interrupt the moment.

“Someone cares,” Hanamaki teases.

“You gotta love caring tops, dude,” Matsukawa says.

Suga rolls his eyes. “Fuck off, I’m actually worried for him,” he says. Team MACAROONSANDCARTOONS crack up at this. Oikawa smiles. This is probably the 24th thime he’s fallen love with Suga at this point.

“OMG SUGA-SAN! BAD BOY ALERT LIKE WOAH!” Suga looks across the street to see Yahaba grinning at him. 

He kisses Suga’s cheek. “I’m fine SugaWuga, and I’m afraid we’ve officially tainted you.”

“My sweet junior is gone…” Kiyoko replies sadly.

“Noooo Senpai!!! I’m still here!” Suga whines to Oikawa’s phone.

Oikawa pouts. “Aw but I wanna have a bad boy…” His boyfriend grins before pressing the mute button on Oikawa’s phone.

“You got one, bad boy…” Suga chuckles, pulling Oikawa down in a kiss.

“HAHA I GOT A CUTE PICTURE OF YOU TWO!” Yahaba is clearly heard from across the street.

Iwaizumi groans. “If you wanted Shinji to hear all this, you guys are doing a great job _yelling at each other_.”

Oikawa takes his phone off mute. “He’s still out of earshot, Iwa-chan don’t worry.” He says.

“So we made it to the mall. We’re trying to find the store now but you know how malls are like fucked up and shit?” Hanamaki asks.

Iwaizumi snorts. “As in your sense of direction in buildings is fucked up and shit.”

“To each his own Mom,” Matsukawa says. “Oh maybe we should ask someone like on fucking Amazing Race!”

“DUDE YEAH WE’RE ON FUCKING AMAZING RACE!” Makki laughs loudly. An intricate high five is heard in the background.

“God they’re such nerds. Who still has a secret handshake?” Yahaba asks.

The sound of Kiyoko’s engine roaring distracts him. Iwaizumi lets out a yelp. “I always wanted to be on Amazing Race…” Kiyoko says calmly as her engine revs up again. “I won’t lose to you Team MacCarts.” Oikawa facepalms. She’s too deep in her fantasy. She shortened their name to MacCarts…Oikawa is slowly wondering why he decided to go out with these people.

“BRING IT ON TEAM EAVESDROPPING-TO-LAST-PLACE OOOOOOHHHHHH!” Hanamaki taunts. Oikawa hates his friends. He hates all of his life choices. Why is he not spending the day snuggling with his boyfriend and making out with him?

“KIYOKO IT’S YELLOW!” Iwaizumi yells.

“It’s a suggestion Hajime.”

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST KIYOKO.”    

As Kiyoko’s loud car and Iwaizumi’s yelling continues on the phone, Oikawa looks over to see Yahaba, now out of his terrible disguise, taking a selfie with Kyoutani. Well at least the get up is off for now. He feels Suga bump into him as they walk. Ah but at least there’s Suga. His wonderful amazing Suga.

“Wow Kiyoko-senpai is driving pretty fast. She could be a race car driver like Tenou Haruka, one of the major characters in Sailor Moon,” Suga replies, frowning at his boyfriend. “Oh wait you don’t know that BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T WATCH IT.”

Oikawa sighs loudly. This is payback isn’t it? This is karma telling him ‘WANNA PRY IN YOUR FRIEND’S AFFAIRS? WELL THIS IS WHAT YOU GET ASSWIPE’ isn’t it? He understands now. He’ll never do this again. Well not with others. He pulls Suga toward him when Watari turns around. They hide behind a street lamp and wait until he turns back around to start walking again. Oikawa notices his friend check his phone. He hopes Watari is just checking the time. 

“Thank God I’m farsighted…” Oikawa mumbles as they wait for the light to change.

Suga laughs. “You need glasses.”

“Nah I can see just fine!” Oikawa smiles. His eyebrow twitches when he realizes there’s a smacking noise coming from his phone. Ack, he did separate them in their respective relationships to make things easier… Suga also hears it; they look across the street to an equally confused Yahaba and Kyoutani.

“OH FUCK YOU GUYS WE DON’T MAKE OUT ALL THE TIME!” He yells. The overcoat is now tied around his waist and drags behind him like a train. Kyoutani nods in agreement, crossing his arms with a huff.

“MacCarts, didn’t think you would suddenly love PDA,” Oikawa replies.

“Yo, we don’t. We’ve been trying to figure out this fucking mall map for the past few minutes…” Hanamaki replies.

Matsukawa groans. “It’s so frustrating because I know how to read, but I feel like I can’t when I’m looking at this.”

Suga is the first to realize what this means. He gasps loudly. “SENPAI! ON THE PHONE??”  

“Yeah Iwa-chan how tacky can you get? We’re in the middle of a mission!” Oikawa agrees.

“Oikawa, I think we’re worrying over two different things.”

Kiyoko lets out a breathy laugh. “Sorry. I had to apologize for scaring him.” A car door is heard. She laughs again. “Now I have to wait on him to button up his shirt…”

“GROSS GROSS GROSS SHUT UP KIYOKO OH MY GOD I WANT TO HANG UP BUT WE’RE SPIES UGGGGH.” Oikawa feels as though he needs to take a shower for five days. He doesn’t want to imagine his best friend/brother in any sort of sexual situation. He groans loudly. “Hajime is a pure innocent soul that has no sexual desires.”

Yahaba is so confused that he can’t even think of anything to say. He hugs himself as if he’s suddenly chilly. Kyoutani puts on up the hood of his jacket and stares at the ground. Suga is annoyed because he can’t see his senior be cute with her boyfriend. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are laughing their heads off.

“We’ve tainted Kiyoko too. Oh my god that’s the best thing ever,” Matsukawa replies.

“God I wish she said he has to button up his pants. GOD I WISH THAT SO BAD.” Hanamaki cackles loudly. “COME TO THE DARK SIDE AND GIVE OUR MOM HEAD ON THE PHONE, KIYOKO!” 

“…if she did that he would be _cumming_ to the dark side…” Suga covers his mouth when Oikawa glares at him. “Don’t give me that look! You know I’m like super witty!”

“Nice humble brag, Suga-chan…” Oikawa sighs.

“That joke is even funnier because Kiyoko only wears black,” Hanamaki says. “Mattsun’s fucking crying from laughing so much.”

“YOU’RE SO FUCKING GROSS MAKKI I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!” Yahaba screams. “I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT MY PARENTS HAVING SEX!”

Another car door is closed. “You guys are stupid. I may be Mom but I’m human too,” Iwaizumi replies. Kiyoko laughs at this. “Also Makki and Mattsun you’re literally at the front door. I can’t believe this.”

“SHIT THEY’RE HERE!” Hanamaki gasps. “FUCK THE MAP WE JUST NEED TO GO FOR IT DUDE!” The sounds of running and panting is heard on the phone.

Kiyoko laughs again. “I’m glad I wore my comfortable heels, Hajime…” she says. They hear the sound of an elastic band. Oikawa assumes she’s tying up her hair.

Iwaizumi chuckles. “I’m so fucking glad we’re dating.” Along with the ragged breaths of Hanamaki and Mataukawa, there’s now the sound of Kiyoko’s heels and Iwaizumi sneakers pounding the floor on the phone. Oikawa sighs loudly. This mission was not planned well enough. As in, he and his boyfriend should’ve gone by themselves.

“AAAAH NO!” Matsukawa screams. “HOW IS SHE SO FAST IN GODDAMN HEELS??”

“You shouldn’t run in a store. People might think you’re robbing something!” Suga warns them.

“WE’RE NOT ROBBERS!” Matsukawa screams again. Oikawa and Suga roll their eyes. “WE’RE HIDING OUT IN BUILD-A-BEAR BUT NOT TO STEAL! WE’RE WAITING FOR OUR FRIEND WHO IS ALSO NOT A THIEF—” The phone cuts off. Oikawa and Suga stare at it in shock. Yahaba is also confused.

“Omg do you think they got caught by like the mall police?” He asks. Kyoutani looks past him to something on Oikawa’s side of the street.  “Are mall police real?”

“I think they are,” Suga answers. “But it could be just a dead spot or something.” Suga notices Kyoutani’s staring. “I wonder what has Kyoutani-kun’s attention…”

Oikawa sees Yahaba look in the same direction as Kyoutani and quickly put on his overcoat and mustache. Suga looks in their same direction and waves awkwardly at the person staring at them. Oikawa doesn’t want to look. He _knows_. When his phone vibrates, he forces himself to answer the call.

“You guys suck at following people _quietly_ ,” Watari laughs. Oikawa looks up to see his friend at the bus stop a couple feet ahead of them. Watari smiles and waves. “Also tell Shigeru to stop being Kahaba. I cannot deal with the fake mustache.”

“We’re not good spies, huh?” Suga asks with a small laugh.

Oikawa shakes his head. “I guess not.” They cross the street and make their way to the former libero who grins at them. “Alright Watacchi, when did you find out?”

“I heard you behind me for one, but thanks to Shigeru’s selfies I knew before then,” Watari explains. “All of the captions talked about a ‘stakeout’ and I assumed what you guys were doing.”

“What a time we live in. To be found out through one too many Instagram posts,” Suga says.

“Knowing my prince it was probably _ten_ too many Instagram posts…” Oikawa replies. “Well I guess this is where you say you want us not to meddle in your affairs and then I feel bad for trying to get in your business, huh?”

“Actually,” Watari glances across the street to Yahaba and Kyoutani who are now fighting over the overcoat. “I want you to keep at it…I want Shigeru to see something.”

“But Makki, Mattsun, Iwa-chan, and Kiyoko are all running around the mall…” Oikawa replies. “You’ll probably have to bail us out of mall jail.”   

Watari laughs. “No one said we were going to the mall except you guys.” Oikawa and Suga’s eyes widen at this. Watari smiles sweetly at Suga. “I heard about you and Noya during your younger years, Suga-san. Since you’re his senior and as nosy as the rest of us, I figured you would try to see what we were doing especially since Noya already asked about dating anyway. I told him to be as general as possible so he wouldn’t be rude to you and in turn you would think you have secret info.”

“As you can see Suga-chan, the reason our spy mission failed is because we’re going against the evil mastermind himself,” Oikawa sighs. There have been many times during high school where the main one thinking of spy missions was Watari. Don’t get Oikawa started on the intricate plan Watari created to spy on Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s date.

“I can’t believe I’ve been played before I knew I was in the game…” Suga mumbles.    

“Don’t worry Suga-san! I don’t do it out of spite! Because of my older siblings and this guy,” Watari points at Oikawa, “I’ve gotten used to hiding things. Plus I was jealous that you guys made out tons of times and I wanted to mess with you.” Oikawa high fives him. Suga rolls his eyes.

“Jealousy is a disease in Seijou…” He says.

Oikawa chuckles. “Oh man, Kutchi-chan was so fun the third time around. I can still remember how good his kissing was—” Suga cuts him off with a kiss. “Jealous?” Oikawa grins.

Suga blushes and crosses his arms. “Not in the slightest.”

“Anyway, let’s round up the lovers over there and meet up with Noya-san,” Watari says, jabbing his thumb over to Yahaba and Kyoutani who are know furiously making out in the middle of the street. Oikawa puts his thumb and index finger in his mouth to whistle at his juniors. Suga is in awe from this; his boyfriend is the coolest. Kyoutani and Yahaba force themselves away from each other and cross the street.

“I would be mad but we were literally very close to doing it in the middle of the street,” Yahaba says breathlessly when he reaches them.

“Thanks Captain…” Kyoutani says.

“You make it sound like I saved your lives…” Oikawa deadpans. “Also Watacchi has roped us into his own secret spy mission.”

“What the fuck we were doing so well!” Yahaba crosses his arms with a huff. “I even got a blonde mustache this time!”

Kyoutani looks at the overcoat in his arms. “Still looked fucking stupid…”

“WHAT WAS THAT DIPSHIT?”

“YOU LOOKED FUCKING DUMB FUCKFACE!”

Watari reaches up and pulls his friends cheeks. “Stop this—the fighting and the disguise.” Yahaba groans at this. He lets go of his friends. “Since Noya-san has at least seen the four of you, he won’t feel too nervous about this.”

“About what?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow. He’s unsure where _this_ is going.

“When Noya-san asked me out, he was so nervous I thought he was going to pass out. I wanted to make him comfortable sooo…” Watari turns around when his name is called. Noya is running up to them waving frantically. “Noya-san! You’re just in time!”

Noya blushes when he sees what Watari’s wearing. Oikawa snickers to himself. “H-HI WATARI-SAN AND SUGA-SAN AND OIKAWA!” He bows. “THANK YOU FOR DOING THIS!” he screeches.

“Do what?” Suga asks. Oikawa feels uneasy when Watari beams at them. This is going to be a long day…  

“We’re going on a triple date!” Watari cheers.

“TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!” Noya adds, awkwardly pumping his fists in the air. “YAY AMUSEMENT!” his voice breaks

Watari laughs. “Yay amusement!”

Oikawa sighs. This is going to be a _very_ long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Watari reveals his true mastermind personality. I like to think since he was a setter beforehand Watari (and in this story he has two older siblings and all of nosy-seijou) he's grown to create all of these complicated situations to cover all of his bases. He's not mean, most of the time he's trying to make everyone happy. Also haha i wrote this during the height of stress last week where i had three different projects due right after another (same with this week hahah...) and so the gang's hijinks are probably zanier than usual. I wanted to make myself laugh this chapter so i hope you guys laugh at this haha. anyway. next time! THE AMUSEMENT PARK! Yahaba now has to be on an outing with Noyanishi will he be able to deal??? (the answer's no) see youuu alll then!


	94. Watari’s Win-Win Wish (formerly called SEIJOU STAKEOUT)—Triple Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're taking over this mission you have to name it USING ALLITERATION," Oikawa crosses his arms. "That's what makes them fun."  
> Watari rolls his eyes. "There was nothing wrong with the name I came up with."  
> "Because everyone loves 'Shinji is the smartest and quietest in his group of friends and that will forever be so because he is the smartest and quietest'," Yahaba replies. Kyoutani nods.  
> "Dumb as hell," he says.  
> "DUMB AS HELL!" Yahaba repeats.  
> "Doesn't the smartest and quietest part count as alliteration since it repeats?" Noya asks.  
> Suga sighs. "Don't get in the middle of the silliness, Noya," he says, patting his friend's shoulder.  
> "Says the person who ACTIVELY PARTICIPATED IN GROUP STALKING ME," Watari points at Suga.  
> Suga smiles brightly. "You know Shinji-kun's name is starting to grow on me."  
> "I'M NOT GETTING ON THIS BUS UNLESS THE NAME STARTS WITH THE SAME GODDAMN LETTER!" Oikawa screams.

Chapter 93: Watari’s Win-Win Wish (formerly called SEIJOU STAKEOUT)—Triple Date

Suga pats Oikawa’s hand, chuckling. “At least we can say we went to the amusement park together,” he tells his boyfriend.

Oikawa nods sighing for the millionth time today. “I’m so tired. I’ll never spy again…” He leans against Suga. He smiles when he feels a peck on his cheek. “But yeah, at least we’re going on a date.” Right after Watari announced their triple date, they piled on the bus toward Yumeland, a hit destination for couples according to several magazines and Watari. Noya stressed ‘there would be good luck for couples—SUCH AS OIKAWA AND SUGA AND YOUR OTHER FRIENDS’. Oikawa looks at the two liberos across from him. Watari and Noya are chatting happily. “At least they’re having fun,” he says.

“I drank milk the past few days and still nothing!” Watari replies. “I hoped to grow an inch so I wouldn’t have to keep saying ‘No, I am a respsonible adult. I’m not looking for one’.” Oikawa wonders if all short people think of this specific issue.

“I made sure I gelled up my hair extra tall today so I wouldn’t have that problem,” Noya says. Apparently so.

Suga stealthily takes out his phone and takes a picture. “Cute…” he smiles to himself. Oikawa looks at the couple next to him. Yahaba is reclined against Kyoutani’s shoulder glaring daggers at Noya. Kyoutani texts someone on his phone with a small smile on his face.  

“What’s troubling you my prince?” Oikawa asks.

Yahaba grits his teeth. “Akaashi-san is talking to Ken about metal bands or whatever the fuck they like talking about because now they’re best friends or some shit, I’m not in my amazing disguise, and to top it off I’m on a fucking date with Noyanishi.” He mutters, crosses his arms. “ _I’m troubled as hell_.”

“How come all of your problems come in threes?”

Yahaba sighs. “I don’t want to be a short fuse but it’s hard…” Oikawa decides not to tell his junior that didn’t necessarily answer the question. Yahaba glances over to Watari when he laughs at something Noya said. Kyoutani chuckles at something on his phone. Yahaba takes out his phone to take another picture, but decides to put it back in his pocket. “This is just…weird…” He looks down at his lap.

Suga looks past Oikawa to speak to Yahaba. “Noya is a nice guy, Shigeru-kun! Try talking to him. He likes old school anime and since you know of Sailor Moon you might know of some other shows he might’ve watched!”

“I hear that silent plea of ‘watch Sailor Moon’, Suga-chan and I am going to pretend you’re thinking ‘Please rip off my shirt and suck on my—” Oikawa grins when Suga covers his mouth.

“Shut up shut up shut up!” Suga hisses with a red face. He flinches when Oikawa licks his palm. Suga quickly lowers his hand, pouting when Oikawa laughs at him. “You’re being mean.”

“I’m needy, you mean. It’s been like forever since we had some fun…” Oikawa snuggles against his boyfriend. “Remember after our date at the Macho café~?” He asks lowly in Suga’s ear.

Suga flushes, nodding his head. “Yeah…”

“And I got to see you without a shirt again~?”

“Y..yeah…”

“And remember what I did to show how beautiful I thought you were~?” Oikawa whispers before licking Suga’s ear.

Suga forces out a shaky breath. “As if I could forget…” He bites his lip, looking away from his seductive boyfriend. Poor Suga knows that if he turns to Oikawa, he can’t fight off the urge to pull him closer and kiss him. He tries his hardest not to remember Oikawa kissing and licking over his chest after he took off all those damn stickers. Oikawa suddenly puts his arms around him, chuckling. Suga blushes furiously when he realizes he’s being stared at.

“Wow he _is_ completely tainted…” Watari says.

Noya nods. “Suga-san you didn’t even make that noise when we were together.”

Oikawa grins. “Well of course not Noya-chan!” He says. “This isn’t middle school anymore. We’re grownups now, right Suga-chan.” He pecks his boyfriend’s cheek.

Suga is too embarrassed to face anyone. “ _I made a noise?_ ” The blush has yet to go away, if anything it’s spread to his ears and down his neck. Oikawa nuzzles against him with a big smile on his face.

“Yup~ Loud too,” He says. To him, the noise was probably the prettiest moan he’s ever heard in his life. As someone who’s been in bed too many guys, the moans and whines (some were clearly fake) all started to sound the same to him. He could tell that they didn’t necessarily enjoy him per se, just what he was doing. Suga’s on the other hand was completely different—not only was it loud, it sounded as though he truly enjoyed being with Oikawa. And yes, he has written an indepth paper on the sounds people make during sex because he couldn’t think of anything else to turn in for his senior research project. He’s not sure why he failed that assignment after so much effort was put into it. And it was all from real life experiences! Maybe he shouldn’t have started it with, ‘Yai-sensei, I’ve had more sex than you and you’re only thirty. I’m not insulting, I’m just stating the facts’….

“Just fuck already,” Yahaba says. Watari snorts. Noya looks at Yahaba and cocks his head. His eyes narrow when he glances at Kyoutani.  

Oikawa and Suga immediately separate when they hear the suggestion.  

“Shigeru-kun it hasn’t been a month yet! That’s too soon, right?” Suga laughs nervously, running a hand through his hair.

Oikawa nods. “It’s totally too soon. We need to be like…together longer right?”

“Right!” Suga chuckles again, looking at the floor. “It’s not like I think about it all the time…”

Oikawa fiddles with his fingers. “Yeah, I don’t think about it that much either…or in vivid detail…”

“Yeah…it’s pretty vague…and I don’t think about Tooru kissing me everywhere and leaving hickeys in a lot of places…” Suga continues, slowly facing Oikawa.

Oikawa meets his gaze, his face flushing. “Or Koushi forcing me down to the bed when he demands me to be good for him—”

“YOU GUYS HAVE CLEARLY THOUGHT ABOUT THIS SEVERAL TIMES,” Watari interrupts. “You’re flustering Noya-san!” He fans poor, redfaced, and highly embarrassed Noya. “Are you alright, Noya-san?”

“I’ll be fine!” Noya forces out with a breath.

Yahaba rolls his eyes. “Who cares how long it’s been? Just fucking fuck already!” He says eloquently. He hears Kyoutani huff out a laugh behind him. “Hey don’t laugh, I’m trying to be serious,” he says grinning at his boyfriend. The grin falters when he realizes that Kyoutani is ingrossed in his text conversation.

Kyoutani realizes he’s being stared at and looks up. “Hm?” is all he asks. Yahaba gets off him and props his elbow on the arm rest.

“Hm yourself, jackass…” he grumbles. Kyoutani rolls his eyes and goes back to his phone. Oikawa can’t help but feel troubled by this. He barely remembers the last time his juniors got in an actual fight. He hopes this is just another form of their ‘flirt-fighting’.

“AHA!” Noya’s loud voice makes everyone on the bus flinch. “I REMEMBER NOW! KEN!” He points at Kyoutani. “YOU KNOW KAHABA MIGERU!”

Oikawa makes the passengers flinch again when he laughs loudly, stomping his feet on the floor. Suga gives the people around them a silent apology.

“But why are you with a different guy?” Noya asks. “You were making out with Kahaba outside of Starbucks.”

Kyoutani’s eyes are wide at first before narrowing at Noya. “ _Are you fucking serious_?” Oikawa doubles over in laughter. Yahaba rolls his eyes and fishes in his pocket to find one of his spare mustaches. He pulls a black one out and sticks it on his upper lip. Suga silently wonders how many are in his pocket and _why he brought them_.

“Oh my god it was me the whole time…” Yahaba replies, devoid of any emotion. “I would’ve gotten away with it too if it weren’t for those meddling kids.”

“HE’S NOT EVEN WEARING A HAT. OH MY GOD.” Oikawa fans himself with one hand and wipes one of his eyes with the other. “That made my day.”

“Noya-san, this is my best friend Yahaba Shigeru,” Watari explains. “I told you about him before.”

Yahaba takes off his mustache and puts it back in his pocket. “Wow how interesting since I had to force you tell me about Noyanishi.”

“Nishinoya,” Noya corrects.

Yahaba sighs. “I’m too tired to care at this point.”

Watari raises an eyebrow at his best friend. “Shigeru, are you okay?”

“ _Peachy as apple pie, Shinji_.”

“Those are two different pie flavors, Shigeru.” Watari sighs.

“I like apple myself,” Noya says, clearly not picking up in the sudden change of attitude. He flushes when Watari smiles at him. Yahaba rolls his eyes. Kyoutani finally stops texting and glances over at his boyfriend; he stays silent.

Suga pulls Oikawa down to whisper in his ear, “This isn’t going to go as smoothly as we thought, huh?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “I’ve never been a fan of amusement parks either…” He sighs.

When the bus finally pulls up to Yumeland, the three couples file out with the rest of the passengers and start buying their tickets at the entrance. Right as he’s paying for his and Suga’s tickets, his phone rings. Suga, being the nicest person in the world, takes Oikawa’s phone and answers the call and puts it to Oikawa’s head.

“Hello,” Oikawa says.

“Where the fuck are you guys?”

“Hey Iwa-chan. So we’re at the amusement park—”

“WHAT!? BUT WE FUCKING RAN THROUGH A MALL!” Matsukawa interrupts.

“I ran three red lights for this,” Kiyoko adds. “I might have a criminal record.” Oikawa assumes he’s on speaker phone. He's also not sure if that counts as a reason to go to jail. 

“My plan did not tell you to do any of that.” Oikawa finishes paying and takes his phone back. As a small thank you he pecks Suga's mouth…and pecks it again…and again.

“You’re still on the phone,” Suga giggles.

“Oh right…” Oikawa goes back to his phone conversation. “Sorry I didn’t catch that.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU'RE AT YUMELAND WITHOUT US!” Hanamaki yells. “YOU KNOW I LOVE WINNING PRIZES AND ASKING MASCOTS REAL QUESTIONS LIKE ‘SO WHEN YOUR HEAD COMES OFF WHO ARE YOU _REALLY?’”_ Oikawa chooses to ignore this and explain how Watari flipped the script on all of them. “Wow Crime Boss Watacchi strikes again…” Hanamaki sighs.

“You’re the only that calls him that,” Iwaizumi replies.

“Hey whenever he does these crazy schemes I can’t help but think of the Godfather films,” Hanamaki replies. 

"I can see him saying 'Say hello to my little friend' and he's referring to himself," Matsukawa says. 

"That's Scarface, Mattsun." 

“Anyway you can come meet us here,” Oikawa says, glancing over to Suga who is patiently waiting beside him. The two of them are still waiting by the entrance. Suga watches the people walk past them deep in thought, his lips puckered. Oikawa stares at it and tries not to think about all the lovely noises his boyfriend makes when they’re alone. “We’ll be making out—MAKING OUT THE WAY FOR YOU TO FIND US IN THIS HUGE PARK I MEAN!” He quickly corrects himself.

“Understood,” Kiyoko replies. “I guess that means…this is round two Team MacCarts.” Oh god.

“You may be fast in heels, Shrek Lover but I’m much faster on my bike,” Matsukawa says. “Two wheels are better than two legs.” Hanamaki laughs.

“I guess it’s a good thing Kiyoko’s car has _four_ wheels,” Iwaizumi replies smoothly.

Hanamaki gasps. “YOU’RE GOING DOWN MOTHERFU—” Oikawa hangs up. He doesn’t want to be a part of their craziness.

Suga laughs as they walk inside the amusement park. “What was the little slip up?” He asks.

“It was nothing and you know it,” Oikawa says, his face heating up.

“Aw, were you thinking about me?” Suga’s hand brushes against Oikawa’s before holding it.

“Maybe…”

Suga laughs again. “I was thinking about you in case you were wondering…” He grins, biting his lip. “… _and how much you love following my orders.”_

Oikawa’s breath hitches. “Koushi…” he whines. “We’re in public and I wanna touch you so baaaaadddd but we have to deal with other peopleeeee….” He continues making a whining noise as they meet up with the others.

“Wow I’m so glad we’re friends, Tooru,” Watari replies. “I’m guessing everyone else is coming?”

“Hopefully with all of their bones intact,” Suga says. He looks over to Yahaba and Kyoutani. “They seem to be better now.” He smiles. Kyoutani has the smallest blush on his face when Yahaba grabs his hand; Yahaba’s mood has completely flipped now that he sees all of the crazy roller coasters.

“KEN WE’RE RIDING THE YUME DROP! KEN LET’S DO IT!” He jumps up and down. “I WANNA SEE IF I CAN TAKE A PICTURE WHEN THEY TAKE A PICTURE OF US GOING DOWN THE TALLEST DROP! IT’LL BE LIKE INCEPTION BUT LIKE HOTTER!” Oikawa snorts at this. As if they’re hotter than Leonardo DiCaprio. They clearly don’t see Suga next to him. 

Noya stares at the couples’ hands. He glances at Watari’s hand and slowly reaches toward it. He’s sweating bullets. He flinches when Watari turns to him suddenly.

“I’ll be back—off to the restroom,” He says with a smile before walking off. Noya falls to his knees with a loud groan.

Suga pats his back. “Your pinkies were really close.”

“HOW DO YOU GUYS DO IT?” Noya asks. “IT’S LIKE IT’S SO EASY.”

Yahaba snickers. “Because it is Noyanishi. We’re not doing rocket science, right Ken?” He turns to his boyfriend. His eyebrow twitches when he sees Kyoutani back on his phone. “Is this how _I_ look?” He asks.

Suga shrugs. Oikawa nods. Yahaba frowns.

“Keiji’s also here, Shigeru.” Kyoutani furrows his brow when Yahaba lets go of his hand. “What.”

Yahaba starts walking towards a different rollercoaster. “I fucking swear to all that’s holy…” he mutters. The overcoat is back on his waist and drags behind him. When he passes by a trashcan he takes off the overcoat and stuffs it in the trashcan. “I FUCKING SWEAR!” He digs in his pocket and tosses his mustaches at the trash can, yelling more swears before getting in line. Kyoutani jogs after him.

Suga helps Noya from the ground. “I guess it’s not as easy as it looks,” he says.

“Are they actually dating?” Noya asks. “They seem so different…”

“They’ve been together for four years now,” Oikawa answers. “They even say ‘I love you’ and all that cutesy stuff.” He watches his juniors squabble in line. The people around them look a bit uncomfortable when Kyoutani presses his lips against Yahaba’s. Yahaba is about to touch his boyfriend’s shoulder, but he lowers it and breaks away. Kyoutani slowly reaches for Yahaba’s hand. Oikawa lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Plus you and Shinji-kun have differences, right?” Suga replies. “It would be weird if you guys were the same person. Oikawa hasn’t seen Sailor Moon and I’m totally fine about it.”

“You’re clearly not,” Oikawa mutters.

Watari jogs back to them. “I’m back—wait where’s…?” He trails off when he sees the overcoat in sticking out of the small trashcan. There’s a small pout on his face. Noya takes a deep breath and takes a few steps back. “Noya-san?” Watari asks.

“ROLLING THUNDER!” Noya screams before doing a front somersault and grabbing Watari’s hand. Suga lets out a loud squeal the same time Oikawa starts laughing. Noya’s face reddens. Watari is stunned.

“THAT WAS SO CUTE. WHY DIDN’T I RECORD THAT!?” Suga shakes Oikawa.

“HE FUCKING DID GYMNASTICS TO HOLD HIS HAND OH MY GOD!” Oikawa’s eyes start tearing up. Noya is the best person ever. He should go out with him more often. 

“THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD DO IT!” Noya screams at them, his voice breaking again. He tenses when he hears Watari laughs.

Watari gives Noya’s hand a small squeeze. “I like it.” He smiles. “Noya-san you’re screaming.” He laughs again. 

“I’M SORRY. I GOT EXCITED.” Noya swings their hands higher than needed. “WHERE SHOULD WE GO FIRST WATARI-SAN?” Oikawa notices Yahaba glaring at Noya again. He sighs.

“I wouldn’t mind going on the same ride as Shigeru. Lucky for us once people see those two flirt they gladly let people skip line,” Watari says.

“Watari-san, you're really crafty…”

Suga smiles as he watches the two liberos walk off to the line hand in hand. “They’re so cute…”

“Too bad,” Oikawa says. Suga looks up at him curiously.

“What?”

“They’re still not as cute as you.” He grins when Suga playfully pushes his shoulder. “Where should we go, Koushi?”

“Hmmmm….” Suga looks down at the amusement park map. “I’m actually super hungry so I would love to go to the food court. Apparently the ‘Yume Burgers are so good they’re a dream’,” he reads off.

Oikawa groans. “Gross…I don’t sound that way when I make a pun do I?” He asks as they start making their way to the food court.

“Well I’ll admit you’re more creative than that.” Suga laughs. “How come you don’t like amusement parks?”

“Eh well there’s a lot of things here that might screw up my knee, but I’ve never been a fan of roller coasters or those big drop rides. I remember when I was younger, I skipped a school field trip and practiced serving in my backyard."

"Huh, never thought you were the loner type."

Oikawa shrugs. "Well Iwa-chan didn't go either, but he was sick with the flu at the time. He's the only one that gets me so being a loner sorta happened until high school." He chuckles to himself as they walk by another roller coaster. "Isn't it kinda funn that there’s so many physics theories happening all around us? People don't even know the reasons they're having fun."

"You should love places like this for that reason,” Suga says. "But I'm sorta the same way. The crowds bother me more than anything, but you do have a point about all the science going on in this place. If only five year old me understood the laws of the Yume Drop." He laughs when Oikawa sticks his tongue at him. 

Oikawa looks at the Ferris wheel they pass. He wouldn’t mind getting on that with Suga later….hehehe…. “If only they used all of this knowledge to help our space travel. We could be having a date on an alien planet, Koushi!”

“We could be having a Sailor Moon marathon right now.”

“You won’t move on from that, huh?”

“Nope! When we have a day to ourselves we gotta watch it!” Suga says, standing in front of him. He grabs Oikawa’s other hand and swing them from side to side. “We’ll pop popcorn and bring tons of candy and snuggle in your bed with all of my dvds.” He smiles brightly at him. Oikawa's heart flutters. 

“But I rather do other things with you in my bed,” Oikawa says without thinking. Suga stares at him. Oikawa stares back. They look down at their hands laced together. Suga slowly lets go and they silently continue on their way to the food court. Their fingers brush against each other as they walk. Oikawa feels a jolt every time he feels Suga’s skin. He wants to feel all of him. When he looks down at Suga another jolt goes through him. Suga is biting his lip again staring right back at Oikawa. He chuckles at Oikawa’s blush and leans against him.

Their hands find each other again. Oikawa smiles at their silliness. They both know what they want. Why are they acting so childish about it? When they reach the food court, Suga pays for their Yume burgers. Oikawa winces when he hears Suga order his to be ‘spicy as possible, like go all the way I’m super legit with this sorta thing’. How can anyone deal with spicy food? He can barely handle black pepper sometimes.

“The sesame seeds actually say yume on the bun…” Suga says when they sit down at one of the tables. "I'm not sure if I'm insulted or impressed." They decided to sit outside since they both thought it was too cold inside. Oikawa is very happy to be dating another cold natured person.

"The things franchises do to be cutesy..." Oikawa mumbles. Suga nods in agreement. God they _are_ old people. They need to go clubbing stat. Before he can bite into his burger though, his phone rings. Begrudgingly, he answers it.

“Hi.”

“WHERE…WHERE ARE YOU?” Iwaizumi huffs. Kiyoko’s heels hitting the ground is also heard.

“Wait I’m getting another call,” Oikawa replies answering the second call. “Hello?” He shrugs when Suga raises his eyebrow at him.

“DON’T TELL THAT FUCKER WHERE YOU ARE!” Hanamaki yells. "TELL US INSTEAD."

Oikawa sighs. “Don’t tell me you guys actually raced over here…”

“MAKKI I SEE HIM! HOLY SHIT WE’RE GONNA WIN!” Oikawa hears Matsukawa on the phone and somewhere nearby. He looks up to see the two of them sprinting toward him.

Suga turns around when he hears running coming up behind them. “SENPAI!?” He screeches. “What are those boxes they're holding?” 

“WAIT WHY ARE YOU RUNNING TOWARD ME!?” Oikawa screams. “WHY AM I THE FINISH LINE!? I DIDN’T WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS!” He braces himself when the two teams reach them, slamming their hands on the table at the same time.

“WHO WON?” Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa, breathless.

“IT WAS US! YOU CAN’T FLIRT YOUR WAY INTO WINNING THIS TIME KIYOKO!” Matsukawa growls.

“…what,” is all Suga says. He turns to Kiyoko who is hunched over next to him. “…you flirted your way into winning?”

“…mall cop…” She says between breaths. “…was about to get us…he was flustered by my existence…” she sits down and takes off her rubber band. Oikawa believes that is the best way to describe people who take second glances at him--people who are flustered by his existence. “It was easy to let him say we won….”

“Huh, so they’re real,” Suga replies.

“My prince would be happy to know,” Oikawa says, eating his food. He glances at the boxes the four of them are carrying. He almost chokes when he sees what’s on them. “ _YOU ACTUALLY MADE A STUFFED ANIMAL AT BUILD A BEAR?_ ”

Iwaizumi shakes his head as he tries to catch his breath. “It was kinda an accident.”

Matsukawa nods. “Yeah we didn’t want this to happen….” He coughs. Oikawa hands him his soda to drink. “We were all in there waiting around and then next thing we know we’re talking and making stuffed animals. All of a sudden we realized what we were doing.”

Kiyoko opens her box and pulls out her stuffed animal. “I have a cat wearing a cheerleading uniform. Not only is it superfluous but it’s still on all fours. It’s ridiculous. I love it.”

“I got a woolly mammoth,” Iwaizumi says.  

Hanamaki grins. “Mattsun and I got bears but they’re only wearing underwear.” Suga makes a noise as he forces himself to swallow what’s in his mouth. “The lady working was like ‘don’t you think it’s weird it doesn’t have clothes’ and I said ‘lady it’s weird you’re giving stuffed animals underwear.” Oikawa chooses not to respond to this.

“I got camouflage and Makki has standard white,” Matsukawa says.

“It was a total accident,” Iwaizumi stresses. “We got stuffed bagels after that but it was a complete accident.”

“You guys are so confused that you had fun,” Suga replies before taking another bite out of his sandwich. Oikawa silently wonders how his mouth isn’t on fire.  

“Seriously,” he says. “You even brought the boxes with you.”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Iwaizumi repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 5700 HITS EVERYBODY! I wanted to celebrate with another chapter! The Stakeout is now under a new name but the goal is the same! And boy poor Yahaba doesn't seem to be doing too well and OiSuga are fighting their desires. Also everyone's back together! Whoo! (also hehe has anyone noticed that Makki is the movie buff in the group? i know in the beginning of the story he ranted about Shrek several times, but yeah he loves movies) Also woah we only have *6* more chapters until chapter 100!!! I have to do something special but I'm not sure what. I was thinking of celebrating with some bonus stuff like you guys can ask me questions or you can ask for scenes between certain characters (you can go to my writing tumblr ciswritesfanfiction to see the fullll character list) orrr you can ask me questions! but like i want it to be like a fun celebration. if you like any of the ideas let me know. ALSO because we're close to 500 comments, i'm gonna hopefully have another chapter out within today or tomorrow to celebrate. (but i'm not making promises!! cause school work is kinda bleah at the moment haha) but yeah!! Thank so much everyone for reading and supporting!!! Yay you guys!! If it weren't for you i would be so determined to write this thing. NEXT TIME! THE THRILLING CONCLUSION TO THIS HUGE DAY. (thanks so much for liking this mini story arc, it was planned beforehand so i'm glad it's exciting!!) And also Oikawa and Suga start watching Sailor Moon but can they keep their hands to themselves~~?? ohohoho and lastly another huge story arc THE SCHOOL SPRING FESTIVALS WHOO!! And that means our favorite nephew is coming to Tokyo to hang out with his goofy gay uncle and his boyfriend!! Yay!!! SEEEEEE YOU ALLLLLLL NEXT TIME! WHOO!


	95. Watari’s Win-Win Wish (formerly called SEIJOU STAKEOUT)—Wish Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Successful!

Chapter 94: Watari’s Win-Win Wish (formerly called SEIJOU STAKEOUT)—Wish Granted

“We’re gonna find the bumper cards and be those jackass adults that shouldn’t be in the ride,” Hanamaki says. “But instead of wrecking the whole place, we’re gonna drive responsibly. Gonna stick out my arm to turn right and everything. Those kids are gonna hate us and I cannot wait to annoy the shit out of them.” The group is now walking away from the food court. Hanamaki tosses his empty slushie bottle in the trash.

“Ugh but we gotta read the map to get there…” Matsukawa groans as he tries to make heads or tails out of the park map in his hands. “Why were maps invented? There’s literally no point to them.” He crumbles the map in a ball and turns around to shoot it in the trash can. It misses. Kiyoko picks up the crumpled ball and shoots it in the trash can. Matsukawa glares at her when it goes in. Suga wants to say there are several reasons why maps are useful, but realizes this would fall on deaf ears.

Oikawa shakes his head. “You gotta love literacy,” he sighs.  

“How did you guys graduate?” Suga asks.

Matsukawa grins. “Hey, we may not read maps but at least we fuck.”

“WHOO SEXUALLY ACTIVE!” Hanamaki cheers. He high fives Matsukawa, Kiyoko, and Iwaizumi. “YEAH WE HAVE SEX!” Several parents direct their frowns at them and cover their children’s ears.

Oikawa and Suga wish to be somewhere else. Preferably somewhere private with a bed, but anywhere away from their embarrassing friends. Suga looks up at Oikawa, brushing against his arm. Oikawa smiles down at him and gives Suga’s hand a small squeeze. Hanamaki is now detailing his plan to annoy small children to Kiyoko and Iwaizumi (‘See first I’m gonna say I’m 12 which will cause them to go crazy and then when they say ‘YOU’RE NOT 12’ I’ll go ‘Yeah I’m stuck in middle school so I guess I’m 12’ THEY’RE GONNA GET SO FUCKING PISSED BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW I’M NOT 12’ he says). Matsukawa listens with a grin on his face. He nudges Hanamaki who nudges him back. The four of them are completely distracted.

Suga pokes Oikawa’s arm to get his attention. He puts up his index finger over his mouth before pointing to the men’s restroom. Oikawa looks over to his friends again before nodding eagerly. The two of them quietly rush over to the restroom and check to see if there’s anyone inside.

“Coast is clear,” Suga says sitting on the counter between the two sinks. He grabs Oikawa’s shirt and pulls him close; he tries to bite down his grin. “I said I’m not into quickies in the bathroom but I think I can grow to love them.”

Oikawa smirks. “Are you gonna make more of those cute noises like on the bus?”   

“I should punish you for embarrassing me…” Suga replies, tugging Oikawa’s head back and licks up his neck to his chin. “…you were bad today, my pet…” he whispers. A part of Oikawa kinda hates that he allowed Suga get this much control over him and only because he doesn’t want to live as puddle of goop for the rest of his life.  

Oikawa flushes. “Is it bad that I want your attention, pretty darling?” He asks, biting his lip.

“Nope. In fact I’m quite happy you were honest…” Suga chuckles, lingering just close enough to Oikawa’s mouth to blow air at his lips. “Kiss me, pet…”

With a shudder, Oikawa almost topples Suga over when he claims Suga’s mouth. He’s elated when hears another one of Suga’s cute moans—or was it him? Whatever, ithe noises they’re making are hot as hell is the point. A small thought comes to mind about what to do if anyone (heaven forbid an actual child) comes in, but it quickly goes away when he feels Suga press against him. Oikawa’s never wanted to be so close to someone in his life. He kisses down Suga’s neck and along the edge of his collarbone. His lips brush against the edge of Suga’s shirt.

“May I?” He breathes out.

Suga’s already grabbing at Oikawa’s shirt and pulling it up. “You better.” He grins, taking off the shirt with one fluid motion. “I’ve been going crazy about you since last time…”

Even though it’s been a couple days since their Macho Café date, it’s been a while since the two of them have gotten this far in their alone time. Their third date was just studying for another astronomy quiz (which did have a long makeout intermission) and because more people are coming to the library to check out books, Suga actually has to work instead of sneak upstairs with Oikawa. Oikawa’s work schedule has gotten more terrible; somehow he’s gotten more night shifts (at least he’s with Yukie, Hana, and Kaori and not Futakuchi) which makes him too tired to do anything other than knock on his boyfriend’s door, give him a goodnight kiss, trudge himself to his apartment to sleep.  

Suga rubs his hands over Oikawa’s chest licking his lips. He plants kisses over Oikawa’s skin, chuckling at the small whines his boyfriend makes. “Cute…” he whispers.

“No fair…” Oikawa pouts. “You still have your’s on…” He shudders when Suga drags his tongue over his stomach. Oikawa realizes that all of Suga’s self control is out the door right now. He slides his hands under Suga’s shirt, making the silver haired boy sigh happily. “You’re so smooth, Koushi…” He says. “God you’re so gorgeous…I can’t stop thinking about it…” He licks up Suga’s neck with a soft moan. Suga is much louder than him, the sound echoing in the bathroom. It’s music to Oikawa’s ears. He lifts up the fabric and starts kissing around Suga’s bellybutton.

“Tooru…” Suga mewls out. His breath hitches when he feels Oikawa’s tongue lapping at his skin. “Tooru…please…” Oikawa isn’t sure he can keep his pride and joy down at that or the loud moans Suga’s making. He’s also not sure if that’s a bad thing.

“FREEZE!” A loud voice booms in the restroom. “DICKS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! THIS IS OFFICER ISSEI SAYING HE’S GOTTA PISS!”

Oikawa freezes, his head still under Suga’s shirt. Suga almost falls off the counter, letting out a yelp. Oikawa slowly lifts the fabric covering his eyes to find Matsukawa grinning back at them with his aviator shades on again. Suga’s face, neck, and ears turn bright red.

“ARE THEY FUCKING? TAKE PICTURES SO WE CAN BLACKMAIL HIM.” Hanamaki runs in, his phone ready to take pictures.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Iwaizumi mutters. Oikawa loves his best friend. “We’d make better money by selling them to a porn website.” Oikawa wants his friend to go to hell. The two of them look at Oikawa and Suga. Suga covers his face. Oikawa sighs loudly. “Can I just say that I wasn’t expecting an amusement park bathroom to be the place of your first time?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Iwaizumi, pardon my rudeness…” Suga forces out. “…but stop talking…”

Oikawa shushes his boyfriend. “If we don’t do anything they won’t see us.”

“This isn’t Jurassic Park,” Hanamaki replies. “And neither of you are T-Rexes.”

“I actually do need to go really bad.” Matsukawa starts unbuckling his belt. “I will piss so fast you can fuck in like three seconds. Lemme do this and you can do each other.”

Because it couldn’t get weirder, the door opens again. The sound of heels echo in the bathroom. “Hajime, there’s something—” Kiyoko cuts herself off when she sees the situation. Suga curls up in a ball mumbling to himself. Oikawa, still shirtless, groans in aggravation. “Hajime there’s something wrong,” she finishes.

“She moved past it…” Hanamaki replies.

“She moved into the guys toilets…” Oikawa deadpans.

“I want to move out of this country…” Suga mumbles.

Iwaizumi furrows his brow in concern. “What’s going on? We just got here. Why do we fuck things up when we _arrive_ to places?”

“Kiyoko-san, is it alright to come in—” Noya asks, walking in. He stares at the scene in front of him. Matsukawa’s pants fall to the floor. Hanamaki starts cracking up. Suga is close to crying from embarrassment. Oikawa finally decides to put on his shirt. Iwaizumi wonders why he chose to befriend most of the people in the room. Noya opens his mouth, but is completely distracted and concerned about everything happening before him that no words come out.

“Issei…”Kiyoko sighs. Matsukawa groans as he pulls up his pants again. Hanamaki tries his hardest to keep his composure. “To make a long story short, Noya came to me because Shinji and Shigeru are arguing.”

Noya nods. “After we got off the roller coaster, we thought about getting ice cream and then Yahaba-san just went crazy bananas!” Oikawa has several thoughts over if he loves or hates that phrase. He’s leaning on hate at the moment.  

Oikawa also lets out a ragged sigh. “So he’s finally boiled over…” He looks over to Suga who is now hopping off the counter. “Ah, Suga-chan, do you mind staying behind for a moment? My darling heir is a bit shy when he talks out his feelings.” He smiles at his boyfriend. Suga nods and Oikawa bends down to peck his cheek. “Ah if only I brought my cane…my knee is hurting a bit today…” He replies as he heads out the door. And in case his dear junior needs a hit in the pants he would have something easy to use.

It’s not hard to find Yahaba and Watari. Oikawa basically followed the sound of Yahaba’s loud voice and sees them by the Ferris wheel. Yahaba is currently sitting down on the ground with his arms crossed. Oikawa wonders when that strange habit will go away; whenever Yahaba’s truly pissed off (which isn’t as often as people might think) he sits down and loudly complains about his problems. Kyoutani is currently trying to get him up to no avail.

“LET GO OF ME KENTARO. IT’S NOT LIKE YOU WERE ACTUALLY HAVING FUN WITH ME ANYHOW!” Yahaba screams. Kyoutani stiffens when he hears this and slowly releases his boyfriend. “ALL YOU EVER DO IS TALK ABOUT AKAASHI! I GET IT. I’M NOT FUN ANYMORE! AND YOU!” He points at Watari. “YOU THINK THE SAME THING BECAUSE OF STUPID NOYANISHI AND HIS STUPID FLIPS AND DUMBASS HAIR.”

Watari puts his hands on his hips. “Why do you hate him so much?”

“WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH SHINJI?”

“You’re avoiding my question with another question, Shigeru!”

“WOW HOW FUNNY. YOU TWO HAVE BEEN AVOIDING ME THE PAST FEW DAYS.”

Kyoutani crosses his arms, looking away. Watari sighs.

“I don’t see what the big deal is about me finding someone else to talk to,” He replies. Yahaba’s eyes widen at this. “You say you want me to find a date and here I am on a date and you’re pissed!” Despite the calmness in Watari’s voice, his hands are trembling as he gestures when he talks. “What do you want?”   

“ _I want you to be alone_ ,” the words seem to spill out of Yahaba. He’s surprised he said it himself.

Watari inhales sharply. Instead of responding he turns around and storms away. He’s so mad that he doesn’t recognize Oikawa when he passes him. Kyoutani bends down and tries to kiss Yahaba’s cheek; Yahaba turns away from him. Kyoutani frowns and stands back up with a sigh. He follows Watari, glancing at Oikawa when he passes. Oikawa sighs.

He walks over to his junior and stands over him. He hears Yahaba sniffling loudly. “Hey,” Oikawa says softly.

Yahaba looks up and looks away again.

“You know I can’t get down there. You have to stand up and be angry.” Oikawa smiles when Yahaba gets up. “I thought you said you were going to calm down in college.”  

Yahaba sniffs as he looks at the ground. “…I…I’m not trying to be a brat…” He mutters. “Everything else is being a brat to me…” He crosses his arms. “Everything’s weird…and I fucking hate it.”  

Oikawa puts his arm around him as they start walking in the opposite direction of Watari and Kyoutani. “Good thing you’re talkative or else this would be like pulling teeth,” he chuckles to himself. “I know your problems come in threes. Let’s start with the easy one—what’s with you and Mad Dog-chan?”

“I hate him.”

“No you don’t.”

Yahaba pouts. “…I don’t…but he’s been so happy talking to Akaashi lately…” he mumbles. “And Akaashi is amazing…he can draw and sew and is super artistic and likes all kinds of crazy music that has long drum solos that Ken loves and…I don’t have all of that…” He fiddles with his fingers. “I’m lame…and I only care about how many pictures I take and I get mad all the time…and…” He wipes his eyes. “I don’t wanna be a lame freshman that gets dumped…”

“Huh,” Oikawa hates that he’s so surprised. “I didn’t know you were so insecure.”

“I don’t mean to be!” Yahaba groans. “But there’s never been anyone else! He never talked to anyone—I was only one that could connect with him…” He looks down at his hands. “It’s weird…there’s so many people on campus…” Yahaba trails off. Oikawa assumes that’s all he wants to say about this matter.  

“Problem number two,” Oikawa continues. They’re now walking by the Yume Drop. Oikawa watches a mascot hand out balloons to children waiting in line. “Noya-chan and Watacchi.”

“I hate him.”

“No you don—well who are you referring to?”

“…both.”

“Well you know you don’t hate your best friend. You guys have one of those lame Claire’s BFF necklaces,” Oikawa says. 

Yahaba crosses his arms. “…there was no one else beside us either…he could tell me everything. How come he didn’t want to tell me about stupid Noyanishi? Why did I have to force him to hear about it?”

Oikawa can’t help but feel an odd sense of de ja vu from all of this. Iwaizumi had to force him to admit that he wasn’t taking care of himself like he said he did. Granted he’s not sure if this situation is as extreme as that. If anything this is just a misunderstanding. “Well, sometimes people think it’s better to keep things under wraps. I’m sure Watacchi didn’y say anything at first in case he didn’t like Noya-chan,” he says.

“…I didn’t mean what I said…” Yahaba mumbles. “I really do want him to be happy…” The two of them sit down at a bench by a water fountain. Yahaba looks ahead. Aside from the hustle and bustle of the amusement park, there’s the faint noise of cars honking. “…when you first moved here…did you think the buildings were tall for no reason?” Yahaba asks, looking at the skyscrapers in the distance. “I didn’t know how small home was…”

Oikawa realizes what the third problem is. Really it’s the cause of the first two. He smiles. “I still think that especially now that I stargaze all the time, but somehow I got used to it.” He wraps his arm around his junior again. “Dummy, if you were stressed about being here you should’ve told someone.”     

Yahaba grumbles when Oikawa ruffles his hair. “I thought I could handle it…” He looks down at Oikawa’s knee. “I have to handle it—OW” He rubs the back of his head.

“Dummy. Is that what you think of your BFs?” Oikawa frowns. Yahaba silently questions the phrase. “You have them so you _won’t_ have to handle everything by yourself. Instead of blowing up about your problems you’re supposed to talk them out! You trust Kentaro and Shinji don’t you?”

Yahaba nods.

“Then allow yourself to be vulnerable around them,” Oikawa replies with a warm smile. “I can’t believe _I’m_ telling you this when I’ve been hiding a whole bunch of stuff.”  

Yahaba stares at him. “…Suga-san really changed you…” he mumbles. “Somehow you’re more caring.”

“The hell does that mean, I’m the nicest person you’ve ever met.”

“Oikawa, your modesty is something we need to work on.” Oikawa turns to the familiar voice. Suga grins at him. “Don’t mind me. I’m just the delivery guy.” He gestures behind him. Yahaba looks past him to see his best friend, awkwardly shuffling at the ground. Noya is next to him, more nervous than he was before.

“UHM!” He squawks out. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON BUT I KNOW THAT YOU MEAN A LOT TO WATARI-SAN!” He looks at the ground. “HE UH…HE TALKS ABOUT YOU MORE THAN HE DOES HIS INN SO I THINK THAT MEANS SOMETHING.” He flinches when Yahaba laughs.

“Shinji…you’re supposed to flirt with the people you like not gush about your best friend,” he says. Noya flushes.

“…like…?” he mumbles.

“I couldn’t help it. I wanted him to like you as much as I do,” Watarid says as walks over to the bench and sits down next to Yahaba. “When I talked to Suga-san I remembered how aggravated you were when you became captain during third year.”

“When stuff changes…I don’t know if I can keep up with it,” Yahaba says.

“Well whatever you can’t keep up with, there’s always me and Kentaro to help you. We’re your BFs after all.” Watari grins. Oikawa and Suga smile at each other.

Yahaba’s eyes tear up. “Stupid, don’t make cry in front of people…” He turns away with a smile on his face.

“Like?” Noya repeats.

Yahaba sighs. “I guess I should try to find Ken and settle things with him…” He gets up from the bench. Suga sits down next to Oikawa chuckling to himself.

“What’s with you?” Oikawa asks, already wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Shigeru-kun is wrong about Kyoutani and Akaashi-san,” Suga answers.

“KYOUTANI-SAN, SLOW DOWN PLEASE!”

“ _My form was not meant to reach this speed_ …”

The group look over to see Kyoutani sprinting over to them with Akaashi and Kenma in tow. Kenma looks as though he might pass out from the extra energy he’s using. When the three of them reach the group, only Akaashi and Kenma are panting loudly. Oikawa remembers that Kyoutani did mention Akaashi walking around the amusement park.

“…but why?” he asks.

Suga smiles brightly. “Apparently Kuroo and Daichi had a date today! They were following him!”

Kenma gets on the ground, groaning. “Stupid Bokuto…and his stupid job…has me out of the house…” he mumbles. “…but I found several good pokemon today…I will let my rage subside…” Oikawa wonders if he even has enough energy to build up any rage.

“Ken,” Yahaba starts. “About what I said—”

“Wait,” Kytoutani holds up a hand to stop him and turns to Akaashi. “Tell him.”

Akaashi for once looks slightly embarrassed. He clears his throat before mumbling, “…Kyoutani-san and I…were uh…not doing what you think.”

Yahaba raises an eyebrow. “You weren’t talking about music?”

“We were!” Akaashi answers quickly. “But not all the time…I mean…” Kyoutani growls. “WE WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU!” Yahaba pouts. “BUT IN A NICE WAY!” He flushes.

“He wants to be your friend,” Kyoutani says simply.

“ _WHAT_.” Yahaba’s eyes widen.

“He’s bad at talking to people,” Kyoutani continues. “So he asked me how to talk to you, but I kept saying ‘well if you have a mouth that’s pretty fucking useful’.” Akaashi pouts at this. “He likes all of your pictures or whatever and thinks you’re funny.”

“So…you weren’t going to dump me, Ken?” Yahaba asks. Akaashi quickly shakes his head.

“I’m already taken,” he says. “Even if I wasn’t, I don’t think I stand a chance.” He smiles. “Kyoutani-san thinks the world of you.” Kyoutani nods at this. He whispers something in his boyfriend’s ear with a tiniest blush on his face.

Yahaba smiles. “I love you too.”

“ASSHOLE DON’T SAY IT SO PEOPLE CAN HEAR!” Kyoutani growls again.

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KEN!” He laughs when his face gets covered in kisses.

Suga chuckles at the scene. “They can be cutesy.” Oikawa nods.

“Akaashi-san,” Yahaba fixes his hair. “All this time I thought I wasn’t that fun to be around…you don’t talk to me that much in class.”

Kenma sits up. “Akaashi can only talk in front of cats and owls…” He frowns at Kyoutani. “…no one likes dogs.”

“Cats are stupid.” Kyoutani bends down and glares at Kenma. They reach to pinch each other’s cheeks at the same time. Oikawa is too tired to stop this.

Akaashi fiddles with his fingers. “We lost track of Kuroo and Daichi…but…if it’s not too much trouble…we can hang out some time…”

Yahaba accidentally lets out a loud squeal. “OF COURSE WE CAN! WE CAN HANG OUT NOW! WE STILL HAVE TO RIDE THE YUME DROP!” Kyoutani slumps when he hears this; he lets go of Kenma who pumps his fist in victory. “Is that okay Shinji?”

Watari nods. “Fine by me. The more the merrier! Plus I think the old man is getting sleepy.” He gestures to Oikawa.

“Stupid kids get off my lawn,” He yawns loudly. It’s the late afternoon now and he’s still tired from his previous night shifts. Suga laughs at him.

Kenma gets up from the ground. “I’ll try to catch the Flaffy that’s been getting away this entire time…” He stares at the huge roller coaster in front of them. “…you’re hiding on the ride aren’t you electric sheep…” he mutters.

“Kenma-san, you can’t catch pokemon during the ride. You might lose your phone,” Akaashi reminds him. Kenma crouches down to the ground again, groaning.

“The line to the ride is kinda short at the moment. You better go now if you don’t want to wait,” Suga tells them.

“WAIT!” Noya shouts. His face is still red. “LIKE!” He repeats again. “YOU SAID LIKE!”    

“Oh yeah,” Watari says with a small laugh. “The whole point of this was to introduce you to my friends Noya-san…before I asked you out.”

“EH!?” Noya face reddens.

Yahaba marches over to the flustered libero. “You better take good care of Shinji or you have me and Ken to answer to…Nishinoya.” He grins. Kyoutani huffs out a laugh. Noya’s eyes widen before he nods excitedly.  

“I…I WILL.” He bows. When he stands back up, Watari pecks his cheek. Noya gasps loudly. Oikawa wonders if he’s about to blast off into space. “ROLLING THUNDER…AGAIN!” He screams running toward the Yume Drop line and doing another somersault.

Watari laughs jogging after him and doing a flip of his own.

“I’m not busting my ass over there…” Yahaba mutters following them. He smiles when Kyoutani grabs his hand. “Akaashi-san! Let’s take a selfie on the ride!”

“O..Okay!” Akaashi nods. Kenma turns to Akaashi in complete disgust.

“…what happened to losing phones Akaashi…” he mumbles.

Suga lets out a relieved sigh. “Even though it didn’t go as planned, I guess the mission is a success.” He gets up from the bench.

“Not yet,” Oikawa replies. When Suga gives him a confused look. “We have one last thing to do.” He smiles taking Suga’s hand. The two of them walk back to the Ferris wheel again.

“I thought you were the loner type that didn’t like rides,” Suga asks as they wait in line.

“Well I’m not alone am I?” Oikawa winks. Suga flushes, his eyes wide. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides to close it. He squeezes Oikawa’s hand as they get on the ride.

The two of them sit across each other in the small cab and look out the window when they start to move. Even though it’s still late afternoon, the lights on the buildings are on. They sparkle against the sunset. Oikawa smiles to himself; yes, Tokyo took some getting used to. In comparison to Miyagi there’s a whole lot more going on. So many people, sights, and noises to keep track of. The buildings are too tall…

“Pretty…” Suga smiles at the view.

…but sometimes you need someone else to appreciate them.

“Ah…” Suga snickers. He turns to Oikawa and points out the window. “They’re still going at it.”

Oikawa looks out the window and sees Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kiyoko and Iwaizumi sprinting through the crowd. He sighs. “When we get off, we’re leaving them.”

“I’m down.” Suga grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with *three* chapters! I'm a bit hungry so the a/ns will be a bit short so I can find something to eat and starting doing work! FINALLY THE END OF THIS MINI STORY ARC! WHOO! This story arc wasn't planned out beforehand so I'm slightly nervous every time i update it. Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable. A lot of stuff dealing with Akaashi will be seen in Kuroo's side of the story (which has yet to make it to this point but it will i promise) but yes lil' Keiji isn't good with talking to people. Also Noya/watari are official now! yaaaaaay! i can finally update the tags with their pairing now. I said this before but their relationship isn't complete if that makes sense....they get a *third* ohhhh but who could it be mwahahaa. curious to see who you might think it is. a very big hint...kiyoko knows him. hehehe. Anyway lets go to the next chapter!


	96. Sailor Moon 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!

Chapter 95: Sailor Moon 1

“Fighting evil by moonlight~ Winning love by daylight~” Suga sings when he walks into his bedroom. Oikawa is on his bed, searching for something on his laptop. “I have the dvds, you don’t have to search for it.”

“I know,” Oikawa looks up grinning. “I was trying to see if I can find your porn—” he gets cut off when Suga throws a pillow at him. He laughs. “Sorry, sorry…” He taps his lips for a kiss. Suga rolls his eyes and obliges. “…for not recording myself and sending it to you—” Suga smacks him with another pillow.

After their big spy mission/triple date Oikawa decided to stay over at Suga’s apartment. There’s no better way to rest than with the person you love. Hehe, he’s gotten too used to saying it in his mind now. When he woke up this morning, his arms were wrapped around Suga’s middle, Suga’s light snoring filled the room, and he felt Suga’ breath against his neck. If only he could he could like that every day. After a cup of coffee, breakfast (Oikawa made it because of Suga’s ‘habit’ of burning food), Suga announced they should celebrate Watari and Noya becoming an item by watching Sailor Moon.

“I hope you know those two things don’t correlate,” Oikawa replies when Suga happily sits between his legs and puts in one of the dvds in his laptop.

Suga puts the laptop in his lap and smiles when he feels Oikawa’s head in the crook of his neck. “They do, I just haven’t thought of how yet.” Oikawa laughs at this, wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist. “Ready?”

“Mhm.”

Suga happily sings along with the theme song. Oikawa smiles when he hears it.

“I like your voice…” He says.

“Thank you.”

“Singing or moaning it sounds pretty.” Oikawa laughs at his boyfriend’s flushed face. “Everything about you is pretty, my darling~” He kisses Suga’s neck.

Suga bites his lip. “…the show is starting…” He mumbles.

“Okie dokie, I’ll pay attention.” Oikawa hums in Suga’s ear. Suga lets out a shaky breath.

The two of them watch the show silently for a couple of minutes. Oikawa asks questions when he doesn’t understand a certain part, and Suga happily explains.

“So she doesn’t know that he’s Tuxedo Mask?” Oikawa asks. “And he doesn’t know she’s Sailor Moon? They literally look the same.”

“That’s the magic of magical girls, Tooru. Put on a costume and you’re invisible,” Suga answers.

Oikawa rubs his hands over Suga’s stomach. “That’s silly…I’ll always recognize you no matter what.” He pecks Suga’s neck again. Suga’s eyes flutter shut when he hears Oikawa mumble, “You’ll never be invisible to me.”

“Tooru…” Suga bites his lip. “We only saw ten minutes…” He chuckles.

“That’s good. We need a break.”

Suga glances down at his laptop silently debating on what to do next. Oikawa starts sucking on his earlobe, making sure to sound as indecent as possible. The sound of the soft smacks and his boyfriend moaning softly in his ear is enough to help him make a decision. The laptop is quickly shut and pushed away.

“We’re gonna watch an episode next time…” Suga mumbles before pressing his mouth against Oikawa’s.

He grins between kisses. “I’ll behave for sure.”

“You won’t.”

“Nope.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i might have hyped up this chapter more than i should have...it's sorta the small break between two different story arcs. i promise the next time they watch they'll actually pay attention. Onward to the next chapter!!


	97. Enter Oikawa Takeru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best nephew finally arrives. The best uncle is super excited.

Chapter 96: Enter Oikawa Takeru!

Oikawa paces back in forth in front of the batch of cookies on the kitchen counter. He checks his watch for the one hundredth time this morning. “She said they would be here at ten…she’s five minutes late…” Most times Oikawa could care less for something like this, but because of his extreme excitement he wants to see this person as soon as possible. It’s been so long since they’ve talked in person after all.

When the doorbell rings, he almost jumps out of his skin. He rushes over to it, almost bumping into all of his furniture on the way.

Michi looks up from her son when the door opens. She repostions her son on her hip. Oikawa swallows when he sees his sister. Webcams don’t do her justice. He also didn’t realize how much he missed her until now. Maybe he should call her more often. The Oikawa siblings stare at each other.

Takeru grins. “UNCLE!”

“TAKERU-CHAN!” Oikawa says with equal excitement.

“TOORU!” Michi bounces, hugging her brother.

“MICHI!” He laughs when she shakes him from side to side. It really has been too long. “And where’s the love of your life?”

Michi laughs. “Sleeping in. You know how he is in the mornings.” She sighs. Oikawa knows. Last time he accidentally woke up his brother in law in the morning he didn’t hear the end of it. Michi sets down Takeru and walks inside. “Where’s Hajime?”

“HAJIME-NIICHAN!” Takeru calls loudly. His eyes fall on the cookies on the kitchen counter. “COOKIES!” he runs over to them.

Oikawa chuckles at his nephew. “He’s getting ready for the festival today. Apparently the volleyball team is doing something a bit different this year.” Something that Iwaizumi dreads and Kiyoko is too excited for. Whenever the culture festival was brought up, Iwaizumi grimaced and kept muttering ‘I hate Bokuto. I’ll murder every owl on this planet’ while Kiyoko happily announced ‘I bought more storage on my phone for pictures!’.

“I’ll eat Hajime-niichan’s cookies for him,” Takeru says, taking four off the platter.  

Michi giggles at her son. “I’ll call him later I guess. Thanks for taking care of Takeru, Tooru,” she says.

“Of course.” The siblings smile at each other.  

“Before I leave….” She smirks. “Is your _boyfriend_ around?”

Oikawa crosses his arms. “Please Michi, he has his own place. It’s not like he’s over here all the time.” The doorbell rings. Michi snickers. Oikawa blushes. He starts to open the door, but his sister stops him.  

“Wait, hide somewhere I wanna prank him really quick.” She says. Thanks to their father, both Michi and Oikawa have grown to enjoy making up the dumbest pranks. Oikawa silently apologizes to his boyfriend as he eagerly walks to the small hallway. “You call him Suga-chan right?” Michi whispers.  

Oikawa nods. He gestures for Takeru to join him; the boy runs over giggling loudly. Michi calms herself down before opening the door.

“Hey Tooru, I heard screaming so I’m assuming—oh hello!” Suga chuckles nervously. “Hello Oikawa-san!” Oikawa almost screams when he realizes his boyfriend used his first name in front of Michi. He’s pretty sure Suga is just as embarrassed.

“SUGA-CHAN I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE HERE. I’VE BEEN _FREAKING OUT_!” Michi screams. “THE ALIENS CAME AND THEY SWITCHED ME AND MICHI’S BODIES! I GOT BOOBS AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM.” Oikawa would be lying if he said that wasn’t an amazing impression of him. Then again this is his sister.  

“...what.”

Oikawa rushes beside her with his nephew at his side. “TOORU YOUR DICK IS HUGE!” He screams. Might as well have fun with his boyfriend too. “THAT THING ABOUT GUY'S  FOOT SIZES IS TRUE!”

Takeru laughs, taking a bite out of one of his cookies. “Mommy is Uncle and Uncle is Mommy!”  

Michi pouts and leans close to an extremely confused Suga. “Suga-chan…I know you’re not interested in women but if we don’t switch back…you’ll still kiss me right?” She bats her eyelashes.

“Uh I…what?” Suga is pushed into the apartment. “This isn’t real…why is this happening?” He asks when the Oikawas laugh loudly at their joke.

“Sorry Suga-chan. Michi wanted to be funny,” Oikawa explains.

Michi nods. “I did. We’re not switched and I would never talk about his dick size around my son.”

“But…you’re still referencing it?” Suga asks.

“Mom says Dick is short for Richard!” Takeru says. “It’s a western name!” Suga stares at the child and mentally apologizes to him.  

Michi winks at Suga. “See? I cover all of my bases.”

Suga sighs. “One would say you made more bases you need to cover…” he deadpans. He can only imagine what Takeru tells his classmates about the different sizes of Richards.

Michi laughs. “You sound just like my husband,” she says. Suga immediately sympathizes with him.  

Takeru looks at Suga, biting into his third cookie. “You’re the boyfriend,” He states. Suga smiles at him.

“I am,” Suga bends down to Takeru’s level. “It’s nice to meet you, Takeru-chan. I’m Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga.”

“Can I call you Koushi?”

Suga is a bit taken aback by this. “That’s fine.”

Takeru nods. “It’s easier this way because you’re my boyfriend now too. But not like Uncle, you’re my friend that’s a boy.” He looks at Suga expectantly. The Oikawa siblings start clapping.

“Oh that was such a good play on words, Takeru-chan!” Oikawa cheers.

“You got the Oikawa pun gift, kiddo!” Michi grins. Suga wonders what he got himself into. “Well, I better go wake up the hubs and get our Flour Con rocking and rolling!” She gives her brother a big hug. “Thanks again Tooru.”

“Anytime, nee-chan.”

She bends down to tickle her son. “And you behave yourself while Mommy and Daddy do business stuff, okay?”

“Okay Mommy!” Takeru grins.

“And don’t forget to take as many pictures as you can with your disposable camera. You wanted to show your friends Tokyo, right?” She asks.

“Yep! I’m gonna take pictures of tons of stuff!”

“And don’t forget the most important thing…”

“Take pictures of Uncle and Koushi!” Takeru says proudly. Oikawa and Suga give Michi a dry look as she laughs loudly. She blows a kiss at the three of them before heading out the door. Takeru takes out a camera from his backpack and snaps it at the two of them. “LOVE PICTURE GET!”

Suga sighs. “There’s no dull moment in your house is there?”

Oikawa shrugs. “When we're sleeping, I guess.”

Takeru still has his camera aimed at them. “KISS!” He demands. Oikawa happily kisses Suga’s cheek. Another snap. “LOVE PICTURE GET!”

The day has yet to start and Suga already feels drained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the update!! I wanted this chapter to serve as the little intro to the second to last story arc for the spring: The Three Culture Festivals. And Takeru's gonna join the gang in all the fun! Next time! The Tokyo East culture festival! We'll find out why poor Iwaizumi was dreading this and why he wants to go on an owl killing spring. Also a chance meeting with an incoming freshman named ennoshita? wwwwoooaaah nelly!! seeeee you all next time!!


	98. Texting the BF 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa why do you always think you have control of the situation?

Chapter 97: Texting the BF 3

_ Kouuuuu-chan! _

**_ Tooooooooru! _ **

_ I can’t flirt with you in front of my nephew.  _

“Uncle, uncle!” Takeru tugs on Oikawa’s shirt. “We don’t ride the train much back at home,” he says.

Oikawa smiles down at him. “Nope. Your house is close to mine, your school, and the bakery so its easier to walk,” he replies. “It’s super fast isn’t it?”

Takeru nods excitedly. “SUPER FAST!” He exclaims. “I can’t take good pictures of the windows…”

“Ah it might be too blurry,” Oikawa says, turning his nephew away from the window. “You’ll be taking tons of photos when we stop, okie dokie?”

“Okie dokie!” Takeru puts away his camera and happily plays a game on his father’s phone. Michi came back just as they were leaving to give it to her son. ‘It’s not that I don’t trust you, but it’s just in case,’ she said.

Suga chuckles at the small boy sitting beside him. He doesn’t have siblings and these past few minutes with Takeru makes him wish he had some.

**_ You’re very good with kids. _ **

**_ Also you’ve flirted with me before. I’ve gotten used to LOVE PICTURE GET on the walk here.  _ **

_ Hahaha same. I can’t believe Michi packed 15 cameras in his backpack…she’s prepared for something she shouldn’t even worry about… _

**_ What were you going to say, Mr. Flirty?  _ **

_ Ohhhh nothing much… _

_ Just that I wanna suck your tits.  _

Suga makes a loud choking sound. He hunches over coughing loudly. Takeru is quick to pat his back.

“Koushi are you okay?” The boy asks.

“Yeah Koushi,” Oikawa asks. His voice is laced with amusement. “Are you okay?”

Suga sits up and quickly reassures Takeru that he’s fine. When the boy goes back to playing his game Suga glares at his boyfriend with a red face.

**_ YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME TOORU.  _ **

_ I did! It was the nothing much part.  _

_ I know how much you love that word Kou-chan~ I remember when I was taking all of those stickers off all those days ago you went *BANANAS* when I said it~ and stupid Mattsun had to come in and ruin our fun at the amusement park…I didn’t even get to give you all my attention there… _

_ But I can’t stop thinking about those cute moans you make when I lick around your cute litte nipples—OH THAT WAS A CUTE NOISE YOU MADE JUST THEN.  _

**_ …are you…SEXTING ME IN PUBLIC NEXT TO YOUR FIVE YEAR OLD NEPHEW?  _ **

_ Maaaaaaaayyyyyybe?  _

Oikawa glances at his boyfriend. Suga stares at his phone. His face is now redder than a tomato. He turns to Oikawa with a small pout on his face. There’s a small pang of guilt in Oikawa’s chest. Maybe he went too far…

_ …worms? _

Suga chuckles.

**_ Aw, scared you’re gonna get caught by your nephew that you love being dominated by little ol’ me? I wonder what he would think if he knew that when we’re alone you’re not just my boyfriend _ **

**_ You’re my plaything  _ **

Oikawa’s eyes widen. He lets out a shaky breath. Suga laughs again. Takeru starts humming a random song as he continues playing.

**_ Iwaizumi told me you’re thinking about handcuffs.  _ **

_ FUCKING TATTLING PIECE OF SHIT.  _

**_ I wonder what else you’re thinking about? I wouldn’t mind seeing you handcuffed…unable to do anything. You’d probably wouldn’t last long just from that alone. We both know you *love* giving me all of the power. Right? _ **

_ Oh my god Koushi how are you better at me than this? I didn’t even get into the zone.   _

**_ I want an answer, pet.  _ **

_ You’re right…you’re hot when you’re in control. _

**_ No one can dominate you like I can, right?  _ **

“Koushi,” Takeru says. The boyfriends jolt at the young voice. Takeru is still playing on his phone. “Do you like pets?” Oikawa has never started sweating so quickly in his life. Did his nephew actually see what was on their phones?? Suga is just as nervous. He holds his phone close to his chest.

“Ah well…” he laughs nervously. “I do…”

“Do you have any? At home we have a cat named Mr. Paws. He’s super big and lazy and likes being outside,” Takeru says happily. “And at Hajime-niichan’s they have a dog named InuInu-chan!”

“Ohhh is that right?” Suga smiles. Oikawa cannot believe this same person was the embodiment of sin a few seconds ago. “My mom is allergic to pet hair so I didn’t have any pets growing up.” His smile widens. “I do have a pet now.” Oikawa stiffens.

“Really?” Takeru gasps and turns to his uncle. “Did you hear that Uncle! Koushi has a pet!”

Oikawa can only nod. He can’t even face his dear innocent adorable nephew.

“What kinda pet is he, Koushi?” Takeru asks.

“Oh my god…” Oikawa mumbles to himself. A part of him wants to stop Suga from talking out of embarrassment, but he’s more curious to hear what Suga thinks of him. Yes, they’re dating and they’re in desparate need of actually making their lewd fantasies a reality (which kinda makes him a bit nervous but he pushes these thoughts away for now), but any boyfriend would be curious about that right? God, he can’t believe he’s curious how good of a pet he is to his ‘In Love with Power’ Dom boyfriend.

Suga laughs. “He’s very big for one and very sweet. He’s got a bad knee, but he’s getting better.” Oikawa glances down at his cane. He’s learned his lesson from following Watari during their stakeout; for long walking days he needs his cane for a little bit of support. “He likes kissing me all the time but I don’t mind it. I think it’s cute.” Oikawa blushes. “His hair is pretty too. I love the color and how fluffy it is. I like ruffling it. His eyes are one of my favorite things on the whole earth! And you know the best part, Takeru-chan?”

“What?” the young boy asks.

Suga smiles brightly at Oikawa. “ _He obeys._ ” Oikawa forces down a whine. “ _I wonder if he would want a collar…_ ”

“I WOULD LOVE ONE!” Oikawa yells. The people around stare at him. Takeru stares at his uncle, slightly confused. Suga smirks. “I MEAN THE PET...I MEAN…” He stutters. “GODDAM—” Oikawa stops himself when he remembers his darling nephew is next to him. “GOD BANDIT.”

Takeru cocks his head to the side. “What’s a god bandit, Uncle Tooru?”

Suga reaches over to play with Oikawa’s hair. “Yeah, what’s a god bandit?”

Oikawa covers his face groaning. Suga laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HAPPY SEASON 3!! YAAY! Wanted to celebrate with a quick chapter because hey...i like my boys being big flirts also i like hinting at future *scenes* between these two. hehehe...also for those wondering, on Suga's side it will have some mature scenes too. We'll slowly reach that point i promise. the plan is to update like 10 chapters at a time over there. i'm working on several chapters at a time to make his updates faster!! but i have a lot of things to do in real life so...also i've been trying to update my other fanfiction Trying to be Normal it's been...a while since i touched that one and yeah. i wanna update over there too. But i have a lot of projects in real life to finish... anyway gonna stop my rambling here. It's fun having Takeru around. Writing around a child is fun especially with the lewd reference floating around him. Poor kid. Next time! Tokyo East Culture Festival yaaaay! All of Seijou is back again! and we're gonna see Yui and Takeru (to keep down the confusion, he'll be called Nakashima) and Yukie and Kaori annnnndd tons of new characters!! There's ennoshita who has some weird feelings toward Suga and some peeps from Tokyo Central--Shirabu, Goshiki, Tendou, Miya and Hoshiumi~ Next chapter is going to be a big one! See you all then!!!


	99. Tokyo East Culture Festival--Yakitori Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weekend of Festivals story arc is a go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTICE 10/16/16  
> HELLO! As of today this story is under construction! I'm re-editing ALL of the chapters before uploading chapter 100 because I thought that would be a fun way to celebrate the big 1 0 0. Also the other stories will hopefully be caught up in that time. I know Suga's will be. Anyway please check back to see when chapters are updated. There will be ** next to the chapter title to the ones that are edited. When I update Suga's side I'll put the same notice on there since I'm editing his side too. Thanks so much!

Chapter 98: Tokyo East Culture Festival--Yakitori Booth

Oikawa pouts when the small hand he’s holding gets out of his grip again. “Takeru, don’t run away! There’s tons of people here!” He calls as he turns around. Takeru runs over to take a picture of the college’s welcome sign. Oikawa sighs.

Suga chuckles. “Easily distracted runs in the family apparently.” He grins when Oikawa sticks his tongue at him. Oikawa quickly catches up with his nephew before he loses sight of him.  

“Uncle there’s tons of sakura trees here!” Takeru says, taking more pictures.

Oikawa sighs again. “You’re as carefree as Michi…” He mumbles. He looks at the line of sakura trees lining the sidewalk to his campus. They really are pretty this time of year. The wind blows. He hears Takeru giggle as several petals blow at his face. He looks ahead to see Suga nearby the entrance, gazing at one of the trees. Oikawa’s eyes widen at the beautiful sight; he has to take a picture of it. He quickly takes out his phone and aims it as Suga. He takes a picture just as Suga turns toward him. His brown eyes and silver hair contrast with the pink petals swirling around him; his lips are slightly parted in surprise. Oikawa stares at the picture. He’s not sure how he was able to take the prettiest picture of the prettiest person on the planet.

“…I must make this into a poster…” he tells himself.

“UNCLE! YOU’RE A SLOWPOKE!” Takeru screams. Oikawa realizes that he’s the one behind now. Takeru makes a silly face at his uncle. Suga laughs and does the same. Seeing the two of them holding hands makes Oikawa feel all warm and fuzzy. It’s like they’re parents or something…He quickly catches up. Takeru puts his camera in his jacket pocket and happily walks between Oikawa and Suga, holding each of their hands. Oikawa tries not to cry from the adorableness. “Is Hajime-niichan here?” Takeru asks.

“He should be…” Oikawa answers. Even though it’s only two hours in the festival, things are already lively. There are several food stands run by different clubs in the school. He’s not sure where the band and the cheerleaders are but he hears them. Takeru stares at one of the goldfish catching games.

“Ah Takeru-kun, I’m not sure if it’s wise to catch one,” Suga says. “You have to immediately put it in a fish bowl when you get home and your home is back in Miyagi…it might not stick around for that long…”

Takeru shrugs. “That’s fine. It’s for Mr. Paws.”

Suga isn’t sure to find that resourceful, scary, or adorable. A familiar tall woman dressed in black catches his attention. “Kiyoko-senpai!” He calls. Kiyoko, who’s at a fortune telling stand, turns around and waves at the three of them. Takeru hides behind Oikawa’s legs as they walk over to her.

“Hello,” Kiyoko replies. “I was wondering when you two would show up. I just got off my shift from our stand.” She points behind her. Hana is sitting at a table with a fake crystal ball.

“TOORU GET YOUR FORTUNE!” She yells over the noise. “THE BALL MAKES A DUMB CRACKLY NOISE BECAUSE KIYOKO DROPPED IT ON THE WAY HERE. IT’S GREAT!”

“I wouldn’t guess you would be in charge of fortune telling…” Suga replies. “But then again you’re nosying in to people’s personal lives so this makes sense.”

“It’s called using psychology for the greater good, Suga-kun,” Kiyoko says. “This was the only idea the students in our psychology club could think of.” She guides Oikawa over to the table. “Tooru, you’re perfect for this. You’re superstitious and gullible.” Hana cheers.

“DON’T SAY IT LIKE IT’S A COMPLIMENT!” Oikawa exclaims. He stops when he feels his nephew tugs on his clothes. “Ah, I almost forgot.” He smiles at Takeru. “Kiyoko, this is my nephew Takeru. He and his parents are visiting this weekend.”

Kiyoko looks down at the child. Takeru stares back. She bends down to his level, balancing perfectly in her heels, and pushes up her glasses. “I’m not scary,” she tells him.

“You’re not?” Takeru asks.

She shakes her head. “Do you think so?”

“I dunno!” Takeru frowns. “Prove it!”

Kiyoko taps her chin, humming thought. “I think your uncle is one of the people on this planet that lack common sense,” she says.

“WHAT.”

Takeru grins. “Uncle she’s not scary!”

“Both of you are on thin ice…” He mutters, walking over to Hana. “I’m going to get my fortune told to prove to you that I’m waaaaay sensible!” He humphs. Hana and Kiyoko grin at each other. Suga sighs. 

Hana wiggles her fingers over the cracked crystal ball as it makes a staticy crackles. “Alright Tooru, what do you want to hear about?”

“Honestly I don’t know…I guess how the rest of this weekend will play out?” He answers.

Hana hums to herself. “I see I see…I’m going to name some things and you’re going to tell me the first thing you think about, okay?”

Oikawa nods.

“East,” she states.

“The best.”

 “West.”

“Entertaining.”

“Central.”

Oikawa sighs. “…uncertainity…” he mumbles. Hana raises her eyebrows at this. The two of them look over to Takeru when he laughs at something Suga tells him. Oikawa smiles.

Hana chuckles. “Love.”

“Koushi.”

Suga looks up and waves at Oikawa with a light blush on his face. Oikawa returns the gesture. He assumes his nephew is getting more love pictures or something. Hana coughs to get his attention.

“I’ve gathered enough information for your reading!” She announces, resuming her unnecessary finger wiggles over the cracked crystal ball. “This weekend, expect today and tomorrow to be fun and full of laughter. However, you should think about your choices for the third festival day. Stick with your gut. Lastly…your love life may take a turn for the surprise.” Hana holds out her hand. “300 yen, please!” She smiles brightly.

Oikawa happily pays her. He didn’t check his horoscope today so this is the next best thing. Haha stupid Kiyoko, superstitious his ass. He’s totally not. When he makes it back to their group, he hears a voice call behind them.

“BUZZCUT BUDDY!”

Takeru gasps and turns around. “BUZZCUT BUDDY!” He runs over to the person laughing loudly. “UNCLE SHINJI YAAAY!” He jumps into the libero’s arms.

Watari laughs and swings the boy around before setting him back on the ground. Noya nervously stands beside him. He looks around at the college students walking past them. Oikawa is about to ask what’s the matter when Noya lets out a loud scream.

“YEAH I DIDN’T GO TO COLLEGE!” He screeches to no one. “WHAT OF IT?” Noya grins when no one answers him. “I totally scared them off Watari-san!” He tells his boyfriend excitedly.

Watari smiles at Noya’s silliness. “I don’t think it’s for the same reasons you’re thinking Noya-san…” He looks down at the young boy in his arms. “How’s it going big guy? You’re getting almost too big for me to hold you.” He laughs when Takeru happily rubs his head.

Suga squeals and takes pictures of the two of them. “Cute cute cute…” He giggles. Kiyoko narrows his eyes at her junior.

“Are we not cute because we’re tall?” She asks Oikawa.

“Who knew cuteness had a height limit?” Oikawa crosses his arms. They both make a humphing noise at Suga.

“You guys know that’s not true,” Suga replies, taking another picture of Watari and Takeru. “You’re just as cute.”

“Well take a picture of us, Suga-chan,” Oikawa says. He and Kiyoko turn around to collect themselves and think of cute face to make. Kiyoko nods at Oikawa when she’s ready.  “Okay take it on three,” he tells Suga. “1,2,3.” Kiyoko and Oikawa turn around with their best model poses.

Suga looks at the picture he took. “…you guys have too much sex appeal…” he mumbles, blushing at the smirks in the photo. He sends the photo to Iwaizumi. “So Takeru-kun knows the rest of Seijou?” He asks Oikawa.

“Yup. I had to take care of him sometimes and I would bring him to our practices,” Oikawa explains. He smiles when Takeru runs into the back of him. “You love your bear buddy, right Takeru-chan?” He says.

Watari rolls his eyes. “I’m his Buzzcut Buddy,” he corrects.

Noya bows. “HELLO KIYOKO-SAN, OIKAWA-SAN, AND SUGA-SAN!” He greets loudly.

“Noya, there’s no need for formalities!” Suga says quickly. Kiyoko nods.

“He’s been going on about it on the way here,” Watari says, before putting his hand on his forehead and making a peace sign to mimick the blonde hair in Noya’s hairstyle. “‘IT’S OUR FIRST OUTING AS TWO PEOPLE THAT ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP WATARI-SAN I HAVE TO BE AS FORMAL AS POSSIBLE’ is what he said.” Noya rolls his eyes at the impression. Everyone else inwardly thinks how amazing that impression was. Watari grins. “It took me so long for him to use ‘san’ instead of ‘sama’.” Oikawa wouldn’t mind being called Oikawa-sama. He is as amazing as a god after all.

Noya blushes, and grumbles. “You’re trying to act cool but you were just as nervous.” He grins. “When we met up at the bus stop you had your shirt on backwards.” Watari’s face reddens.

Suga shakes Oikawa’s arm, making a high pitched squeal. “THEY’RE TALKINGGGG!” Kiyoko giggles at the fangirling.

Takeru shakes Oikawa’s other arm. “Uncle I wanna see Hajime-niichan!”

Kiyoko covers her laugh with her hand. “You’re popular.” Oikawa scowls at her.

The group finally makes their way toward the volleyball gym where Tokyo Easts VBC’s mysterious stand is being held. Takeru marches in front of them with Watari and Noya beside him. Suga chuckles at the three of them as he swings his and Oikawa’s hands. Kiyoko makes sure she has enough space on her phone to take pictures.

“Takahiro and Issei are also coming over,” Kiyoko tells Oikawa. “They’re here ‘to support Mom and Dad’s new favorite thing’.”

“The hell does that mean?” Oikawa asks. Kiyoko only smirks at him. He can’t but feel sorry for his best friend for some reason. A small gasp comes out of him when he realizes that his terrible duo will be meeting the other terrible duo Bokuto and Kuroo. “…what I have done…” he asks himself.

“I wonder what the big deal is,” Suga wonders aloud. “Daichi was telling me how he’s surprised they were able to find whatever they’re wearing in his size.”

Oikawa gasps. “What if they’re in those Playboy bunny costumes?” He exclaims. “Ah, I would have to hide Takeru if that’s the case.”

Takeru groans. “I LIKE BUNNIES UNCLE!”

“You’re not old enough for these bunnies, my darling nephew.”

Suga stares straight ahead, completely stuck in his thoughts. “…I would have to ask where they got them…”

“What was that Suga-chan?” Oikawa asks.

“Nothing…”

“HOLY SHIT FINALS WEEK IS THE PITS!”

“OH MAN I FORGOT TO STUDY I’M SO FUCKED!”

Oikawa sighs heavily at the loud voices. Takeru giggles and turns around excitedly. Oikawa wonders if it’s a good or bad thing that Takeru loooveeess his Uncle Makki and Uncle Mattsun. “It’s only the end of the first month you idiots,” he tells Hanamaki and Matsukawa when they reach him. “Also watch your mouths--we have a guest.” Takeru runs over to them, laughing loudly.

“UNCLE MAKKI AND UNCLE MATTSUN!” He screeches jumping into Matsukawa’s arms. “YOU GOT MORE STUFF IN YOUR FACES!” He points at the peircings.

Hanamaki grins. “Hey Squirt! We’re trying to look as scary as possible to freak out the nerds. What do you think?”

“You guys aren’t scary!” Takeru laughs. He reaches over and pats Matsukawa’s cheeks.

Matsukawa chuckles. “Smart answer little dude, but we really wanna freak out the yuppies.” 

Suga giggles as he takes a picture of the three of them. “Cute…” He says. Oikawa and Kiyoko frown at him. “I’ve called you guys cute before!” He protests.

Oikawa gasps. “Did you hear that Kiyoko? He called us cute just then!”

“Finally I’ve been recognized by the King of Fangirling as a cute person,” she replies.

“You two are a terrible duo…” Suga sighs.

Noya walks over to Hanamaki and Matsukawa and holds out his hand. “UH I’M NISHINOYA YUU!” He bellows. His face reddens when he hears Watari laugh behind him.

Matsukawa gives him a high five. “Yo, I’m Mattsun. The guy that’s topping me is Makki.”

Noya doesn’t know how to respond to this. “…what…” is all he can think to say.

“What’s up me? What’s up with Yuu?” Hanamaki grins. “HAHA IT’S FUNNY BECAUSE ENGLISH!”

“DON’T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY NEPHEW!” Oikawa shouts.

“I KNOW WHAT TOPPING IS UNCLE!” Takeru screams back. Oikawa stiffens in horror. “IT’S WHIPPED CREAM,” Takeru announces proudly. Oikawa facepalms.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa start cackling. “IT SURE IS SQUIRT!” Matsukawa says. Takeru laughs with them but not for the same reason.

Watari grabs his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

The group presses on and finally makes their way to the gyms. As they get closer to the volleyball gym there’s a heavenly scent in the air. There’s also a lot of smoke too. Oikawa assumes the volleyball club settled on Bokuto cooking yakitori again and everyone else serving. Kiyoko gets her camera ready when they round the corner. Oikawa’s and Suga’s eyes widen when they see the ight before them. Kiyoko takes several pictures, as does Takeru.

“YAKI~TORI! GET IT RIGHT AWAY! YAKI~TORI! YAY YAY YAY!” Shigeru is in front of the stand in a cheerleading outfit, shaking his hips and poms. He’s wearing a wig that matches his hair color and his face is made up. Kyoutani is next to him leaning against the sign for the stand, also dressed in drag. He’s wearing a blonde wig with black streaks. His usual eye makeup is on, but he has on eyelashes and purple lipstick. Instead of a cheerleading outfit, he’s wearing a long black dress that stops at his knees.

“Daichi you’re a waiter aren’t you supposed to be good at this?” Kuroo grins. Somehow the fringe that falls over half of his face blends nicely with his mid-length ruffled hair. He has red eyeshadow on and wingtipped mascara.

“You’re also a waiter Kuroo and you’re doing just as bad of a job as I am,” Daichi replies. He doesn’t have on a wig but a headband with a bow on the side of it. The two of them are wearing girl’s school uniforms.

“HEY HEY HEEEEEY!” Bokuto shouts from the grill he’s using. He doesn’t have a wig either. Instead his horns are adorned with pink bows. He has on the most makeup on and he’s clearly proud of that fact. He’s wearing a grey plaid dress with knee high socks on.

“YAY YAY YAY!” Shigeru shouts after him. “GO GO GO BOKUTO!” He shakes his pom poms laughing loudly. “GOD I FUCKING LOVE THIS THING! WHY DIDN’T I BECOME A CHEERLEADER?” He shakes his skirt around. Kyoutani sighs and lazily looks away. He flinches when he realizes they’ve been spotted.

“WHY DIDN’T WE DO THIS WHEN I WAS STILL ON THE TEAM?” Oikawa screams as he thunders toward them. “WHAT THE FUC—FUDGE I CANNOT BELIEVE I DIDN’T GET A CHANCE TO DO THIS!”

“DAICHI!” Suga runs over to his best friend and starts taking pictures. “YOU LOOK LIKE YUI IT’S KINDA AMAZING! ASAHI’S GONNA FLIP WHEN HE SEES THESE YOU LOOK SO CUTE!”

Takeru jogs over to Yahaba and Kyoutani. “Hi Uncle Shigeru and Uncle Ken!” he greets.

Yahaba gasps excitedly. “THE ONLY CHILD I TOLERATE!” He happily picks up Takeru and smothers him with kisses.

Kyoutani mumbles, “you shouldn’t announce that so easily…” Takeru smiles at him and pats his face. A small laugh comes out of Kyoutani. “Hey kid.”

“We’re dressed like this so more people can eat our food!” Yahaba winks. “Aren’t I pretty!”

“Yeah!” Takeru says. “Let me take your picture!” He’s set down on the ground and he takes a few steps back. Yahaba easily strikes a pose, winking at the camera. Kyoutani sticks out his tongue.

“Shigeru, you fit the part more than I thought you would,” Watari says.

Noya nods. “Kyoutani-san looks like the girl that really hates mainstream music and will steal your lunch money if you look at her the wrong way.”

Kyoutani narrows his eyes at him. “…specific.”

“Yeah Nishinoya,” Yahaba flips his hair. “Is this someone you know?”

“Nee-san,” he answers.

Kuroo plays with his long skirt. “Don’t worry Oikawa, this was a bigger headache than you think,” he says.

“BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T HAVE ME! I’M NECESSARY FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!” Oikawa exclaims. “RIGHT?” He turns to Hanamaki and Matsuakwa.

Matsukawa shrugs. “I dunno dude. I just know I’m about to eat like thirty of these minimum.” He searches for money in his wallet.

“HOOK US UP PRETTY LADY!” Hanamaki laughs.

Bokuto grins at them. “…I think I love you guys.” Oikawa freezes. HE FORGOT TO KEEP THEM AWAY FROM EACH OTHER. “Kuroo these guys are great!”

“NO THEY’RE NOT!” Oikawa shouts over him. “THEY ARE BAD PEOPLE.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Yeah and I’m an actual Yankee,” he replies. “Anyway this whole drag thing was brought up by Bo since he got tired of stupid Daishou talking about his maid outfit that he’s wearing tomorrow.”

“Oh my god I have to see this…” Suga says. “I can’t believe I ignored the festival last year. Does Central get in drag too?”

“No, they’re a bit more straight laced than the rest of us. Granted they have a huge party at the end of theirs so I guess they’re not too boring,” Daichi answers. “Even though this was on the fly we still look pretty decent. It’s kinda surprising.”

“Well you look good in anything,” Kuroo says, bumping his hip onto Daichi’s.

Daichi grins. “Charmer.”

“As if you’re complaining.”

“I’m not. Keep going.”

Suga shakes Oikawa’s arm again squealing. “THEY’RE TALKING!” He tells him.

“I’m too pissed to even fangirl Koushi. I’m so mad that I’m not in a skirt. I would be the prettiest one!” Oikawa growls.

Kiyoko snickers beside him. “No…no you wouldn’t,” She replies. “Where is he?” She asks Daichi.

“Akaashi is still working on him,” he answers. “I can’t believe he had enough clothes for most of us _and_ was okay with doing all of our makeup.”

“Anything for art…” Kuroo mutters. The group turns toward the gym doors when they open. Akaashi steps out with a big smile on his face. He looks inside and tells something to the person on the other side.

Kiyoko is practically bouncing in excitement. “I only saw the trial makeup they did yesterday…” she replies. “I’m so excited to see the final product!”

Out steps a person in a white Lolita dress. Their dark brown hair cascades down to their shoulders, and a bonnet adorns their head. With a bit of trouble they walk down the stairs and reach the rest of the group. A delicate hand removes the veil from the bonnet to reveal Iwaizumi, completely decked out in make up. Eyelashes, eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick…Oikawa can barely remember what his best friend looked before. Iwaizumi opens his light pink lips to speak.

“This fucking petticoat is fucking bullshit.”

Suga snorts. “The princess vibe is totally gone.”

“It’s not Iwa-chan on the outside but it’s definitely him on the inside…” Oikawa smiles.

“FUCK OFF THESE EYELASHES FUCKING MAKE SHIT HARD TO SEE AND THESE SHOES HE GAVE ME AREN’T HIGH BUT IT’S LIKE WALKING ON STILTS KIYOKO HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO THIS _FOR FUN?_ ” Iwaizumi rants. “THIS WAS SO MUCH EASIER WHEN I WAS A KID.” Suga freezes. He looks around his group of friends. No one else is surprised by this.

“What the fuck?” He says quietly.

“OH MY GOD MOM YOU NEVER LOOKED BETTER!” Hanamaki calls over to him.

“IWAIZUMI MORE LIKE HIMEZUMI!” Matsukawa yells as he chews his treat. Iwaizumi flicks them off.

Watari aims his camera at Iwaizumi. “YOU’RE ALMOST AS CUTE AS ME IWA-SAN!”

Noya nods eagerly. “AND WATARI-SAN IS SUPER CUTE!” Suga would fangirl over this if he wasn’t so confused.

“Wait no…let’s rewind for a second…what the fuck??” He asks again.  

“COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY MADE UP FACE YOU FUC—”

“Hajime-niichan!” Takeru greets when he jogs over to him.

Iwaizumi tries to cover his face. “Crap I forgot you were coming Takeru…” He mutters. When the boy reaches up toward him, he happily picks him up. “I can’t pay you enough to not show this to your mom, huh?”

“Nope!” The young boy anwers.

“WHAT THE FUC--FUCOSE?” Suga points at Iwaizumi. “DID ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT?” He asks loudly.

Oikawa crosses his arms. “I heard you swear the first time if that’s what you’re saying.”

“NO. IWAIZUMI HAJIME SAID THAT _THIS_ ,” Suga gesutres to the Lolita coordinate Iwaizumi is wearing, “WAS EASIER _WHEN HE WAS A KID_. WHAT THE HELLLLICOPTER. WHAT. THE HELLICOPTER.”

“Nice saves,” Kuroo says.

Daichi snickers to himself. “Nice…heheh…nice receives, Suga.” The two of them start cracking up at this. Suga glares at them, he’s too confused and angry to fangirl over this. “Okay if it’ll make you feel better. We only learned about this three days ago.”

Iwaizumi sighs, setting down Takeru so the picture taking can commence. “To make a long story short, my mom really wanted a girl so until I was like five I wore a lot of frilly dresses,” he explains. Suga narrows his eyes at him. “I’m serious.” Suga turns to Oikawa with the same look of disbelief.

“It’s true. At one point, Aunt Ren had him wearing wigs,” Oikawa says. “It didn’t stop him from winning every sports game ever.”

“I cannot believe this….” Suga mumbles. “ _Really_?”

Iwaizumi nods. “There’s pictures.”

“ _Really_?”

Takeru sticks out his tongue as he tries to line up the perfect angle. “Hajime-niichan, smile!”

The group witnesses the usual loud and swearing Iwaizumi Hajime elegantly turn his head toward the camera and easily slip on a serene smile. Suga pinches himself. Holy hell…he’s not dreaming. There’s a low sniff behind him.

“To think the perfect model would be right here this whole time…” Akaashi replies, wiping a tear. “He didn’t scream when I curled his lashes or anything.” He directs this to Kuroo who rolls his eyes. 

“So I’m not used to random devices _aimed at my eyeball_. It’s my first day being pretty, Akaashi. Cut me some slack” he says.

“Really?” Daichi asks, taking one of the yakitori on the plate in his hands for himself. “I thought for sure you’ve been pretty for a long time.” Kuroo stares at Daichi, his face reddening. Suga gushes over the two of them, shaking Oikawa’s arm again.

Oikawa sighs. “Takeru.”

The boy quickly takes a picture. “LOVE PICTURE GET!”

Akaashi sighs happily at the attention Iwaizumi is getting. More people have visited their stand just to take a closer look at him. “These are the moments why I love making art,” Akaashi replies as he watches a small group of girls shyly take a picture of Iwaizumi as they pass. “Maybe I should do more pieces for people…”

Yahaba is back making up cheers again. Noya and Watari are teaching him how to do a proper high kick for the ultimate cheerleading effect.

Yahaba puts his hands on his hips. “YAKITORI YAKITORI GO GO GO!” He chants, shaking his hips from side to side. “IT’S COOKED BY BO-KU-TOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!” He screams as he does his high kick and a loud rip is heard. The skirt, now ripped down the back, falls down to his knees revealing his specialty made ‘I Love Ken’ boxers. “NOOOOO MY CHEERLEADING DREAMS!!!” He yells stomping in place. “I WANTED TO DATE THE QUARTERBACK!”   Kyoutani tries to scratch his crotch without being too obvious. He fails. Bokuto, who is now loudly talking about birds and why they’re awesome to Hanamaki and Matsuakwa, accidentally spills sauce on his dress.

Akaashi’s eyebrow twitches. “ _Never again_ …” he mutters to himself and walks away to the gym to get his sewing kit and an extra skirt. Oikawa believes the life of an artist is a hard one.

Kiyoko puts away her phone and flips her hair. Iwaizumi’s eyes are on her instantly from the motion. “I’m happy to see this side of you,” she tells him as she starts tying her hair up. A smirk grows on her face when Iwaizumi watches her closely. Oikawa rolls his eyes. Iwaizumi has always been a fan of long hair; he gets especially excited when seeing it tied up. Oikawa wonders how many times Kiyoko has done this to persuade him to do something.

“Blame Bokuto for this…” He mutters, the faintest of blushes appearing on his face. When Kiyoko leans close to him still smirking.

“I think you should thank him later,” Kiyoko replies smoothly, rubbing her thumb over her boyfriend’s bottom lip. Instead of kissing him, since they’re surrounded by people, she leans up and says, “Locker room.”

“GOING ON BREAK COOL BYE!” Iwaizumi grabs Kiyoko’s hand and practically sprints toward the volleybally gym.

“YEAH KIYOKO’S GETTING SOME!” Hanamaki yells after them.

“HIMEZUMI AND OUJIYOKO SITTING IN A GYM F-U-C-K-I-N-G!” Matsukawa laughs loudly.

Takeru scrunches his face as he tries to sound out the word Matsukawa spelled. Oikawa quickly stops him. Akaashi walks out of the gym with new skirt and sewing kit in hand and quickly calms down Yahaba. After putting on the skirt, Yahaba happily goes back to cheering. Bokuto stares at Matsukawa and Hanamaki in complete awe.

“Where have you two been all my life?” He asks.

Matsukawa shrugs. “Sucking each other’s dicks downtown.” Hanamaki nods as he gets more yakitori.

“KUROO I’M FALLING IN BRO LOVE REALLY FAST AND I NEED HELP!” He screams, dropping his tongs and kneeling down to the floor groaning loudly. Kuroo quickly runs over to him, kneeling next to him and patting his back. “THEY’RE SO GREAT! THEY SELL OWL T-SHIRTS AND I WANT ONE SO BAD!”  

Kuroo looks up at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. “…you got shirts with cats?” He asks.

“Dude we got cats with old school 3-D glasses on them saying ‘FUCK 2D’,” Hanamaki answers.

Kuroo’s eyes widen. “Holy shit…now _I’m_ in bro love with you guys.”

Oikawa lets out a loud agonizing groan when the two troublesome duos start talking to each other. “My life is over…” he says. Suga leans up and kisses his cheek.

“Don’t worry Tooru, the day is just starting. I’m sure worse things will happen,” Suga says.

“Suga-chan, you’re supposed to be supportive in my time of need,”Oikawa can’t help but let out a small laugh at this.

“We’re close to a month—I’m used to the craziness now.”

“Oooh a month,” Daichi says with a grin. He hands Takeru some yakitori. “I heard you almost lost the v-card in a bathroom, Suga.” Suga and Oikawa blush at this. Oikawa wishes that someone walks in on Kiyoko and Iwaizumi so they know how it feels.

“Uncle what’s a v-card?” Takeru asks.

“V is for victory my lovely. Help Uncle Shigeru with cheering because he desperately needs help,” Oikawa answers quickly. Yahaba’s cheers have gone from yakitori to proclaiming the reasons why he is the best cheerleader in existence. Takeru happily runs over to Yahaba. It’s like everyone is trying to get his dear nephew completely tainted.  

“HOLY CRAP YOUR STORE SOUNDS LEGITALLY AWESOME!” Kuroo exclaims. Bokuto agrees just as loud. Daichi crosses his arms, pouting.

“…legitimately is the word…” Oikawa mutters.  

Suga grins. “Oooooh looks like you’re losing to some lame cat t-shirts, Daichi.”

“Shut it Sugawara.”

“Are you guys even dating?” Oikawa asks, watching Kuroo and Bokuto fawn over Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s earrings.

Daichi chuckles. “Uhhhh….nooo?” He scratches the back of his neck. “…maybe? I dunno the word for ‘we casually flirt and make out more than usual’…”

“Dating,” Oikawa and Suga answer at the same time.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “We’re not dating! We’re…I dunno courting?”

“I’m so happy to be back in the 1700s,” Suga says. “Do you swoon whenever you see Kuroo’s ankles, Daichi?”

Oikawa laughs. “Heaven forbid he sees the back of Kuroo’s neck.” The two of them laugh at their jokes. Daichi sticks his tongue at them.

“Geez, you two are in sync now,” Daichi says.

“Well Dai-chan, that’s the power of lov—LOVING THE IDEA OF MAKING FUN OF OTHERS.” Oikawa turns red at his slip up. First almost having his first time in a public bathroom and now almost casually confessing his love for his boyfriend out in the open at school festival. Who is he—Kuroo? “I feel like I need a stiff drink…”

Suga laughs. “It’s still morning, Tooru.”

“ _I know_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with one chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I'm feeling a bit sick today so I won't say too much here, but this is going to be a big story arc in that we're getting a huuuge addition of characters and some references to stuff that happens in later parts of the story! I remember I had a friend who actually grew up wearing dresses because their mom wanted a girl so much. He didn't mind when people put make up on him because he had to do that with his mom. I figured why not let super ultra masculine Iwaizumi have that little tidbit. Kiyoko is very happy about it. Anyway next time! More hijinks and Ennoshita! and Tokyo West and Tokyo Central peeps visit for some fun! For some reason a lot of the guys from the T. Central VBC reeeally want Oikawa's attention. SEEEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	100. Tokyo East Culture Festival—Newspaper Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting person appears.
> 
> HAPPY 100 GUYS!!!

Chapter 99: Tokyo East Culture Festival—Newspaper Club

“Gogo Mighty Robots go!” Takeru sings loudly. He’s currently riding on Matsukawa’s shoulders. Makki is beside them, his arm linked with Matsukawa’s. Noya and Watari lead the pack, swinging their hands. Yahaba and Kyoutani are still in their dresses; Yahaba is trying his hardest to take a selfie with Takeru in the background while walking.  Suga and Oikawa are behind Matsukawa and Makki hand in hand with Kiyoko and Himezumi behind them.

Suga couldn’t help but grin when he hears all of Seijou sing, “Defeat Master Robot he’s your biggest foe!” Suga looks over to Kiyoko who looks equally amused.

“Gogo Mighty Robots go all the way!” Takeru continues singing.

“Defeat Master Robot and save the day!” Seijou sings.

Suga snickers. “That might’ve been the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.”

“As a lovely, beautiful uncle, it’s my job to involve my friends in my nephew’s interests,” Oikawa replies. Their huge group continues walking past the booths. “Where are we even going? I’m just blindly following you guys.”

“Scary house!” Takeru cheers. “It’s gonna be fun, right Uncle?”

Oikawa is about to answer until he feels Suga’s hand tighten around his. He glances over to his boyfriend and sees Suga biting his lip. “You might have to go with your uncles, Takeru-chan. I might get hurt if I run into something,” Oikawa tells his nephew.

Takeru pouts.

“Takeru, you know your uncle is still healing from his injury. Plus you get to be with Himezumi!” He grins at the child.

Takeru smiles. “Yaaay for Himezumi!” He cheers. “Uncle Tooru! I’ll take tons of picture in there for you and Koushi!” He says.

“I can’t wait!”Oikawa laughs. “Suga-chan and I are gonna look around. We’ll meet up with you guys later.” He blows a kiss to his nephew as their group of friends continue on their way to the haunted house.

Suga sighs. “Sorry…” he mumbles. “I’m not trying to make you miss out on having fun with your nephew…I just…I don’t know how long I can stay in there…” He trails off when Oikawa puts a finger to his lips.

“I know, Suga-chan,” He moves his hand and replaces it with his mouth. “I’m not sure how long I can stay there either. Someone really could pop out and bust my knee open again.” Oikawa hugs him. “You’re never a bother to me.”

Suga smiles and pecks the underside of his jaw. “You’re so understanding.”

“Why of course!” Oikawa chuckles as they start walking in the opposite direction of their friends. “I’m the number one boyfriend.”

Suga snickers. “Is that right?”

“Yup! And as the number one, I’m the best at everything.” Oikawa flicks his hair.

“I’ll say—you take orders so well.”

“SUGA-CHAN!” Oikawa screeches.

Suga winks. “Sorry sorry…couldn’t help myself,” he chuckles. “So where should we look? There’s tons of clubs to check out.”

“Yeah. You’re still undeclared right? Maybe you might find something that interests you?” Oikawa says as they look at the booths they’re passing. His eyes widen when he sees the astronomy booth and the moving solar system diorama on the table. He totally wants one for his birthday.

“I could…but I’m unsure what interests me…” Suga replies. “I’m kinda all over the place.”

“Uh…excuse me?” a voice calls out to them.

The two of them turn toward a green booth with NEWSPAPER CLUB written on the banner. Underneath the banner stands a rather average looking boy. Oikawa coulnd’t help but think of Daichi when he sees him. He also noticed the strange look the boy gives Suga when he sees him.

“If you’re unsure what to do…you can always join the newspaper,” the boy says. “Anyone can join, but if you truly like it you might be interested in journalism.”

Suga walks over to the booth. “Journalism? I barely read articles…politics doesn’t really interest me,” he says.

“The fun thing about journalism is that you can write about what you want! I like writing about sports personally—oh my name is Ennoshita Chikara by the way,” Ennoshita replies.

“Sugawara Koushi.”

Ennoshita’s eyes narrow when he hears the name. Oikawa is the only one that notices it. What’s with this guy?

“I’m his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru…”He says, lowering his voice.

“I know who you are,” Ennoshita replies. Oikawa raises an eyebrow at this. “You’re pretty famous.”

Suga laughs. “Don’t be so moody, Pouty Face. I’m sure there’s tons of people who don’t know who you are.”

“I’m not bothered by that…” Oikawa replies, still eyeing Ennoshita. “Let’s find the others Suga-chan. They might be out of the haunted house by now,” He says, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.

Suga looks up at him with a concerned look on his face. “Alright…” he says. “It was nice meeting you, Ennoshia-san.” He smiles.

Ennoshita returns the gesture. “Sure. Here’s a card for the newspaper if you think about joining.” He hands Suga the card.

Oikawa makes sure to give him the stink eye as they walk away. “Ass..” he mutters when they’re barely out of earshot. Suga elbows his side.

“Tooru, stop. What’s with you?” He asks.

“He kept glaring at you for some weird reason!” Oikawa protests. “I get a weird vibe from him…”

“Yeah, he is kinda different…but its good to have an option I guess.” Suga looks at the card again.

Oikawa pouts. A part of him really doesn’t trust Ennoshita Chikara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO!!! HAPPY 100!!!!!! 
> 
> So while this story only has one update...every story has been updated with more than one chapter!!! I got burned out when I reached Oikawa's unfortunately, but for him the big 100 chapter was the most important. So let's chat about this chapter shall we? While it's small, we do have a like a looming threat in our midst, right? Ennoshita Chikara....newspaper man...but what is his deal with Suga? And will he come back to haunt our couple???? maaaaayyyybeeeeee.
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to say how happy I am to have created this universe for everyone! Without you guys this wouldn't be happening! So thank you guys very much! If you want to check out other fun stuff please head over to my writing tumblr ciswritesfanfiction !! 
> 
> Also if you're itching to read more stuff--I wrote another story where Oikawa is a drag queen called Life's a drag. It has almost all of the same pairings this universe has so if you're interest in oisuga kiyoiwa and kuroodai and drag queens and dancers please check it out!!
> 
> Again...thank you so much everyone. I hope you all have a nice day and I will see you all at the next update!! Yeaaah whooo!!!!


	101. Tokyo East Culture Festival—The Western Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makes a W with my hands: WWWWWWWWWWWWEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT

Chapter 100: Tokyo East Culture Festival—The Western Invasion

Oikawa groans when he reads the text on his phone. “Apparently they moved to another haunted house across campus…” He tells Suga.

Suga licks off some of the cotton candy on his lips. “There’s two of them?”

“Yeah, I asked the same thing. According to Iwa-chan the art and theatre clubs are in a contest to see what scares people the most—creepy drawings or creepy acting.” Oikawa grimaces as he puts his phone back in his pocket. “At the end of the day it’s still creepy…”

“And in a cramped space…” Suga mumbles. “Sorry you’re missing out on nephew-time…” he nibbles on some more of his cotton candy, glancing at the ground.

“It’s no sweat, Suga-chan. Takeru’s been chatting my ear off about seeing the rest of Seijou so this is probably the best day of his life. Plus,” Oikawa grins as he tilts his boyfriend’s head toward his, “we get to have some alone time…” He punctuates this by kissing him, happily getting some of Suga’s cotton candy in his mouth before pulling away.

Suga playfully nudges his shoulder. “You could’ve asked you big dummy!” He laughs.

Oikawa winks. “But that was sooo much sexier~”

“I’LL SAY!”

“Baby Cakes and Suga-chan: Mama Bird and Baby bird edition!”

The boyfriends groan at the voices.

“SSSSSSSssssuuup my lovelies!” Daishou waves, happily swinging his and Mika’s hands. “Can’t flirt with you too much. Mika-chan will get jealous~” Beside him are Futakuchi and Aone. Futakuchi sticks out his tongue and winks at Oikawa and Suga. Aone just looks at them. Oikawa has never hated the fact he can’t run so quickly in his entire life. Curse his knee for making quick escapes harder.

Mika rolls her eyes. “That’s fine. I’ll flirt with Aone-kun instead.”

Aone flinches at this, looking down at the ground. Futakuchi pouts at Mika.

“Don’t flirt with Aone,” he says. Aone looks down at Futakuchi, his eyes widening. Oikawa and Suga elbow each other when they see this. They never thought they would find another relationship they support so quickly aside from Noya and Watari. “As his best friend I don’t want snakes to taint him. No offense Daishou.”

Daishou shrugs. “None taken—I enjoy the taint.”

“Don’t,” is Suga’s immediate response. He covers his face. “Oh my god…I never had so many terrible emotions from one statemen before.”  

Mika rolls her eyes again. “I forgot you’re also an idiot, Kenji…” she says. Oikawa snorts at this. Before Futakuchi can saying anything, she happily turns to Oikawa and Suga. “It’s nice seeing you two again! Are you guys enjoying yourselves?”

“Uh yeah,” Oikawa answers. “Even though it seems like we looked at everything twice already…”

Suga nods in agreement. “I guess since it’s a school thing, there’s no cool merch stands like in neighborhood festivals.” He sighs holding up a bag filled with different colored t-shirts. “Stocked up on tons of ‘I honestly could care less about today’ t-shirts to wear with my stack of ‘screw off they fit’ pants.” Oikawa really loves his boyfriend.

“Oh silly boys, there more here than things to buy!” Daishou says with a flick of his hair. “There’s tons of things to see!”

Suga rolls his eyes. “We’re seeing overdramticisms right now.” Oikawa grins. He loves his boyfriend’s snarkiness. He loves it so much. Everything about Suga is great and Oikawa loves it.

“There’s a muscles competition at Tokyo East’s festival!” Mika explains, clapping her hands. She and her boyfriend jump around in glee. “We’re going to take pictures all of the perfect angles and blow them up and hang them in the house!” She cheers.

“Are there going to be ass shots, Mika-chan?” Daishou asks.

“YOU BET YOUR ASS THERE’S GONNA BE ASS SHOTS SUGURU!” The two of them laugh loudly at this.

Oikawa watches in complete awe. No wonder they’re together…it all makes sense. While Mika isn’t as annoying as her boyfriend, she’s just as crafty.

“You wouldn’t believe how long they’ve been waiting to say that,” Futakuchi says, watching the couple skip away toward the muscle show. “I’m not a muscle head like they are so I’m definitely avoiding that. Right Aone?” He looks up at his friend.

Aone nods.

“I’m surprised you’re not using it as a way to score a night with someone,” Oikawa replies.

Futakuchi winks. “Aw Loveydove, was that a plea for a ménages à trois—wait where are you going? WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY?”

Oikawa and Suga keep walking away from the annoyance. “Do you hear something Suga-chan?”

“Nope.” Suga continues eating his cotton candy.

The couple is silent as they walk aimlessly through the festival. Occassionally Suga holds up his cotton candy for Oikawa to bite a piece. After a couple of bites Oikawa gets the strong desire to eat something salty. He looks around and eagerly walks over to the poetry book club stand that’s selling a variety of snacks. He looks among the chip bags, trying to see which one will tickle his fancy the most.

“Hmmm….I know my dad said the shrimp flavored kind are good…but the corn chips are really good…” He mumbles to himself. His father is a huge snack lover. Now that he thinks about it, his father might be the reason why he detests snacks. There were many days in Oikawa’s childhood where his father would happily share too many of his favorite chips or cookies. Oikawa sighs. He doesn’t want to buy chips, but the sweet taste is getting too much for him.

“Oooh this one is curry flavored, Tooru!” Suga says. “I never tried these before…”

Oikawa grins. “Let’s try those then,” he says, fishing for his wallet. “I never tried them either.”  

“Aww I was going to try those…” The boyfriends flinch when they hear a loud sigh beside them. Yukie pouts. “I recognized the blue moons on the bag as we were passing by…” she pouts. Oikawa has seen Yukie bump into a wall completely sober and undistracted; he’s unsure how she was able to recognize the chip bag from far away.

“Yukie, you’re literally holding four pieces of yakitori and dango in your hands…” Kaori points out. She holds up a plastic bag that holds a plastic container. “Plus I’m holding our leftover yakisoba…” Oikawa and Suga silently wonder where Yukie puts it all. “Tooru, I know what you’re thinking and it’s best not to think it.” 

“Oh you’re right!” Yukie laughs before taking a bite out of her dango. “Then I allow you to have my favorite snack!”

“Yukie-chan, I already bought it,” Oikawa reminds her.

“So you have! Treat them well, Tooru.” Since her hands are full, she nuzzles her head against his arm. Oikawa is unsure how to treat snacks well when he’s about to eat them.

Kaori smiles when she sees Suga. “Oh! Suga-kun! It’s nice to see you again!” She says.

“Oh it is Sugakou!” Yukie gasps. Oikawa mentally curses that he didn’t think of that nickname. That’s an adorable as fuck nickname. “Wooow I almost didn’t recognize you!” She grins.

Suga waves. “It has been a while Kaori-san and Yukie-san,” he says. “We had several classes together last year,” he tells Oikawa. “I look the same though, Yukie-san.”

Yukie shakes her head as she quickly finishes chewing her dango. “Nonono, I mean you look so happy that I didn’t know it was you!” She explains. “Sugakou you barely smiled last year, and now you’re a Smiling Sugakou!”

Kaori laughs. “I wouldn’t have put it that way, but I agree. You look better Suga-kun.” She grins at Oikawa. “Of course you can’t help but smile when this sparkly guy is around.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Don’t be jealous that you don’t have anything rhinestoned, Kaori~” he sings, twirling his cane in his hand.

Yukie smirks. “That you know of, Tooru-chan.”

“NOPE.” Kaori pushes her girlfriend away. “WE DON’T TALK THAT AWAY OUTSIDE!” The back of her neck and ears are pink. “GOODBYE! FORGET WHAT MY GIRLFRIEND SAID! GOODBYE!”

“VHS!” Yukie shouts over her.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT IT’S CALLED YUKIE!”  

The boyfriends look at each other when it finally dawns on them.

“Kaori has piercings,” Oikawa says, opening his bag of chips. “Huh, I wouldn’t have guessed…I guess she’s edgier than she lets on.”

Suga happily takes a chip from the bag and pops it in his mouth. “The true edgy people are those who don’t need to say it all the time,” he says.

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Oikawa says before eating a chip.

“My dad’s super edgy. He has tons of tats and piercings,” Suga replies. “My mom has a tattoo too of one of my cacti.” He pulls out his phone and begins typing on it. “I wonder what piercing VHS was supposed to be…” he takes another chip and bites into it.

“Yukie-chan has a knack for not saying the right thing. It could be literally anything,” Oikawa leans over his boyfriend to see the phone screen. “Maybe it’s the VCH one?”

Suga clicks on the link and the boyfriends read over the description of the piercing. Their eyes widen and Suga’s face flushes.

“DAMN KAORI!” Oikawa exclaims. He looks around to find her in the crowd. “DAMN KAORI!” He repeats louder. It could be his imagination but he’s pretty sure he heard a familiar loud groan and laugh of Kaori and Yukie somewhere ahead of him.

 “Is it bad that I can’t imagine it because I don’t have female parts?” Suga asks, putting his phone away. “Like I’m only imagining dick piercings right now.”

“Please Koushi, don’t get me too excited—we’re in public.” Oikawa forces himself to think of the delicious chips he’s eating and not pierced male genetalia and specifically not his boyfriend’s. Ah man Suga with a piercing would be amazing! And Oikawa wouldn’t care if it’s not a dick piercing! Just the idea of Suga having one is making him giddy. 

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Suga laughs, taking more chips. “Does that mean we can get excited about that kinda thing later?”

“SUGA-CHAN!” Oikawa feels his face heat up.

“Ohohoho~ The lovebirds have arrived!” They hear Kuroo laugh in front of them. The boyfriends look up to see Kuroo and Daichi standing by a fountain near the front of campus.  Oikawa sighs. This makes their third lap around the festival. Having one good leg does shorten his list of activities to participate in. Granted he doesn’t need two working knees to watch the random bodybuilder competition but he doesn’t want to be around Mika’s and Daishou’s extreme fangirling.

Kuroo and Daichi are still in drag. Daichi however is now wearing his volleyball shorts underneath his skirt and Kuroo pushed back his fringe with a headband.

“Aren’t you guys lovebirds?” Oikawa asks. “Three years in the running for some people.” He makes sure to stare at Kuroo as he says this.

“Aren’t you guys so horny that you almost had sex in a children’s theme park?” Kuroo counters easily.

“Aren’t you the ones who had a secret date at the same children’t theme park?” Suga grins. He’s very happy to be apart of this. He loves sassy things.

The three of them look at Daichi. He shrugs. “I got nothing—you guys took everything.” He chuckles. “You just missed your friends and nephew. They just passed us trying to find you guys.”

Oikawa sighs. “The inevitable your princess is in another castle situation has occurred.” Luckily though his nephew has several adults (at least in age) around him so he should be fine.

“And since Himezumi is still with us that reference is really good,” Suga replies. “What are you guys doing, Daichi?”

“And why are you wearing shorts? You’re ruining the skirt,” Oikawa adds.

“THAT’S WHAT I SAID!” Kuroo says, pointing at Daichi’s legs. “HIS LEGS ARE A GIFT TO THE WORLD AND HE’S HIDING THEM!”

Daichi ignores this. “Kuroo and I just got off our shift from the stand so we’re finally walking around to see stuff,” he finally answers Suga’s question. “Miichan texted me that she made it and then a minute afterward replied that she and Nakashima are lost and are surrounded by bodybuilders.”

“I can’t believe we’re not seeing that,” Kuroo mutters. “That’s like a dream. Daichi we’re missing out on my dream across the courtyard how can you do this to me!” For some reason Oikawa can’t help but find this confusing. Why the hell would Kuroo want to see more men when he’s finally dating, or whatever they want to call it, the man he’s been pining over? Oikawa glances over at Daichi who tugs on the skirt he’s wearing. The shirt buttons are barely holding the shirt in place around his pecs and you can clearly see the outline of his toned chest through the shirt.

“Ohhhhh…Kuroo likes muscley dudes…” He mumbles to himself. “That’s the answer…” Suga hears this and chuckles at him.

“Most of the people there are my coworkers so…I’m not missing much…” Daichi trails off with a shrug.

“Plus Daishou is there,” Oikawa adds.

Kuroo scrunches his face in pure disgust. “Never mind I am very happy to be standing here waiting on ‘I love life so much I’ll eat it off the cob’ Michimiya.”

Suga is the first to react to the odd, long nickname. “WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?” He asks loudly as he laughs.

“Ever since the scrabble party he’s been giving her all these strange nicknames for Miichan. I don’t know why,” Daichi says.

“Dude she’s so happy and excited!” Kuroo replies. “Like I hate almost everything and I wish I could be that happy for like…fresh air.”

Oikawa narrows his eyes, highly confused. “You would die without it…?”

“Either way!” Daichi interjects. “We’ve been waiting on her and people keep giving us strange looks as they pass.”   

“I am thoroughly enjoying the strange looks,” Kuroo says. “I now understand why you love Halloween so much, Oikawa.”

Suga raises an eyebrow at Oikawa. “I thought you hated being scared?”

 “I do. But when I’m dressed up in a sexy costume my fear-endurance kicks in. Like adrenaline or a sugar rush which is another reason why I love Halloween,” Oikawa explains. He’s loved it since he was a kid. He and his older sister always had matching outfits growing up.

“You should’ve seen him at the volleyball Halloween party last year,” Daichi tells Suga. “He was a vampire and to keep people away from the bucket of candy he squirted fake blood on them.”

“HE FUCKING HIT MY EYE!” Kuroo screams, pointing at his face. “AND I WAS A PIRATE SO ONE OF THEM WAS ALREADY COVERED BY THE EYEPATCH SO I WAS FUCKING BLINDED FOR A GODDAMN SNICKERS!”

“YOU AND BO HAD ALL OF THEM!” Oikawa counters.

“The scared turn into the scary, huh?” Suga says.

Oikawa crosses his arms. “It’s called having a superior palatte for sweets and deserving all of them, Suga-chan,” he says.

“It’s called being a complete asshole,” Kuroo mutters.

“It’s called don’t wear a costume where one of your eyes are covered,” Oikawa easily responds.

Daichi laughs. “Oikawa makes a point—this year you should show your face more Kuroo.”

Kuroo stares at Daichi, his face slowly reddening. “You’re embarrassing…” he mumbles turning away from the group. When a loud squeal is heard he looks up to see where the noise is coming from. “Oh it’s ‘I eat daffodils for breakfast because they give me extra pep’ Michimiya.” He chuckles when Daichi elbows him.

Saying Yui is excited is an an understatement. Once again in a bright yellow sundress, this time with flowers printed on it, she runs over to the four of the screeching at the top of her lungs. Her boyfriend Nakashima jogs after her, smiling at her loud excitement.  

“AHHH! YOU LOOK SO CUTE SAWACCHI!” Yui takes out her phone and starts taking pictures. “What’s weird is that you sorta look like me…” She laughs. “Right Takeru-kun?” She asks him when he reaches her side.  

Nakashima doesn’t answer and continues staring at Daichi. “Uhhh…” he finally mumbles.  

He grins. “It’s okay Nakashima, you can say I’m prettier than your girlfriend.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY SAWAMURA!” Nakashima protests, crossing his arms.

“Oh Sawacchi don’t tease!” Yui smiles. “We all know copies can’t beat the original.”

Kuroo quickly turns away when he snorts loudly. Daichi scrunches his nose at him. Suga high fives Yui.

“ARE YOU ALL SECRETLY SASSY?” Oikawa exclaims.

Suga laughs. “I would say the same thing about Seijou honestly.”

Oikawa shrugs. “I feel like all we do is say fuck you to each other…we need to step up our game.” He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t want to feel like a loser in the sass. He wants to be sassy like everyone else.

Yui smiles at the pictures on her phone before putting it back in her crossover bag. “I’m glad we finally found you—we actually walked by your stand a couple times before meeting you guys.”

“The people there weren’t in drag though…” Nakashima replies. “Why’s that?”

“Because it was Bo’s idea the captain thought it would be better to have everyone in our grade to do it,” Kuroo explains. “And he was only ticked cause of your lovely Daishou bragging about being a maid.”

Nakashima blushes. “Ugh don’t get me started on that…” He sighs. “It’s so embarrassing and tights are so itchy!” He looks over to Daichi when he starts laughing. “What’s with you Sawamura?”

“Oh nothing Nakashima,” Daichi replies with a wide grin. “I guess I can stand being in a skirt longer than you is all.”

Yui sighs. “Here we go.”

“I never said that Sawamura!” Nakashima crosses his arms with a huff. “I’ll wear my skirt and wear it better and longer than you!”

“Wow I was not expecting this turn of events…” Oikawa mumbles. Suga nods in agreement.

“I got all day Nakashima!”

“SO DO I SAWAMURA!”

“I’LL WEAR MINE ALL NIGHT **_NAKASHIMA._** ”

Kuroo’s eyes widen. “Wait but you’re staying at my place tonight…” he mumbles.

“You’re trying to talk him out of it?” Suga asks.

“Yeah, the love of your life is staying over in a skirt that he talked himself into wearing longer than he needs to,” Oikawa says.

Kuroo reddens. “I’m so thankful for this life.”

“I’LL WEAR MINE ALL NIGHT TOO **_SAWAMURA_**.”

Yui rolls her eyes. “What is this proving? That you both secretly like wearing skirts?”

The question freezes the two former captains in their tracks. In their heated argument they’re nose to nose. They slowly turn to Yui with confused looks.

“Miichan, obviously it’s to show who’s the best,” Daichi replies.

“Yeah Yui-san, I thought that was clear,” Nakashima says.

Yui sighs. “Of course. I’m the silly one.” She shakes her head. “We’re checking out the rest of the festival before you guys talk yourselves into wearing skirts for the rest of your lives.” She grabs Nakashima’s hand and pulls him away with a bright smile. “We’ll see you at our festival!”

Oikawa jolts when he feels his cellphone buzz in his back pocket. He quickly grabs it and answers. “Hello?”

“UNCLE!” Takeru chirps.

Oikawa smiles. “Are you finally done with your scary houses?”

“YEP YEP!” Takeru laughs. “I gotta picture with Uncle Makki and Uncle Mattsun screaming at a ghost!”

“WE WERE NOT SCREAMING OUT OF FEAR!” Hanamaki’s voice is heard in the background.

“YEAH TELL HIM IT WAS OUT OF ANGER!” Matsukawa joins in.

“Tell him they were crying, Takeru,” Iwaizumi’s voice is closer to the phone. Oikawa laughs.

“Uncle we’re going back to get more yakitori!” Takeru explains. “We’ll meet you there!!” He cheers before hanging up.

Suga chuckles. “I guess we got our next destination, huh?”

“Yep,” Oikawa nods. “Knowing my prince, he wanted to be a cheerleader again as soon as possible.” He looks over to Daichi and Kuroo, who quickly stop grinning at each other. Suga elbows Oikawa’s side. “Are you guys going back?” Oikawa asks them.

Daichi flushes lightly. “Uh noo…not right away at least…Kuroo has something to uh show me…yep.”

Kuroo snorts. “YEP. THAT’S IT.” He laughs.

“Shut up I’m not good at this,” Daichi says. “Anyway we’ll meet up with you guys later.” The two of them walk off, mumbling to each other and laughing still.

Suga and Oikawa look after them with huge grins on their faces.

“They’re going to make out,” Oikawa replies.

“I’m officially going to call it ‘he has something to show me’ for the rest of my life.” Suga laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while! There's only one update this time around, but I do have some things to say here so please bear with me. A couple of days ago I was considering committing suicide. As in I one small thing was stopping me. I've been feeling a tiny bit better because I contacted my friends and they've been helping me through it. So has my family. For the past few days I wasn't sure if anything was good enough--writing, drawing, my grades, my social life-- and it sorta grew to a head. Like I said, I'm better. Like I'm happy I didn't go through with it. I'm just sorta getting my head back in the game if you will. I wrote this chapter during those bad vibes and just finished it now so I apologize if the chapter seems kinda wonky. Anyway I wanted to let everyone know that's what's happening. I've been uh playing video games to get myself on the right track. Since it's something that I don't have to create myself I feel less pressured and I actually have fun. Of course I won't quit on this story now. It's just uh weird at the moment. Anyway I hope to try to produce some original things while working on this story so I hope everyone will support them. So we're hiatusing again unfortunately. Or semi-hiatus. However you want to say it. 
> 
> Uh so..that's it really. I apologize again for the wait on this chapter and the inevitable one for the upcoming chapters. As always you can come and talk to me on my writing tumblr ciswritesfanfiction . Thank you everyone for your support and I hope to be back soon at 100%. I hope you all have a good day! Today was actually okay for me. I hope they keep getting better! 
> 
> Next update we'll see another rival school enter the scene--Tokyo Central. A lot of them seem to know Oikawa in some fashion...and Suga has thoughts about it. See you all next update!


	102. Tokyo East Culture Festival—Centralized Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author is feeling better, but she didn't think things through with giving her readers the next chapter complete angst as a present...whoops.

Chapter 101: Tokyo East Culture Festival—Centralized Emotions  

Oikawa sighs. “I feel like I worked the stand even though I’m off the team…” he mumbles, leaning against his boyfriend.

Suga chuckles as he curls up on the bench their sitting on. “Well that’s not all bad is it?”

“Hmmm…maybe not,” Oikawa looks over at his old teammates handing out yakitori to students passing by. He grins when he sees his nephew takes a picture of Bokuto, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki making funny faces at the grill. “Last year, I didn’t have Takeru come by.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, my sister and her husband, Jun, wanted to come down to see me but I didn’t want them to…” Oikawa sighs again. “At the time I knew they would keep me from practicing.” Seeing his young nephew running around and laughing really makes him regret his decisions pre-kneecap surgery. Takeru turns to him and waves with a big smile on his face. “YOU’RE THE CUTEST NEPHEW TAKERU-CHAN!” He calls.

“I’M YOUR ONLY NEPHEW, UNCLE!” Takeru screams back. Despite the joke, the child looks overjoyed by the compliment. That is until his attention taken by Watari giving Noya a peck on the cheek. Takeru quickly aims his camera at them. “LOVE PICTURE GET!!” He cheers.

Suga laughs. “I’m gonna start doing that now.”

“No you’re not,” Oikawa replies.

“Awww…but I wanted to get pictures of your flushed face whenever I command you~” Suga looks up at him with a small pout. Oikawa’s mind is already going haywire _and nothing is even happening_. “What if I took a video of how cute you are when you do anything I say _pet_ …”Suga nuzzles his head on Oikawa’s arm, whining. Oikawa immediately sympathizes with everyone he does this to. He is so sorry. And god…videotaping their time alone…AND THEY’RE NOT EVEN PHYSICAL YET. GOD HIS HEART IS NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR HIS DEVIL OF A BOYFRIEND.

“Koushi, you’re a walking stress test.”

“So’s your ass but I’m not complaining.”

“I GET IT WE HAVEN’T BEEN ALONE FOR A WHILE!” Oikawa screeches, covering his face. He groans when he hears Suga laugh beside him. The sound makes Oikawa’s heart flutter. He really loves Suga’s laugh. It’s like honey or some other sticky substance. It coats over him and makes him feel all warm and fuzzy.

Granted the feeling is quickly stopped when he hears Yahaba cheering again.    

“GIRL WITH THE BAD HAIRCUT EAT OUR YAKITORI!” Yahaba cheers, shaking his hips. Kyoutani is next to him, now sitting in a chair and lazily holding the sign as he scrolls through something on his phone.

Yahaba grins as he starts doing the Macarena. Oikawa regrets making this boy his prince.

“He’s having the most fun,” Suga says.

“Well we both loved Sharpay in High School Musical—this was bound to happen,” Oikawa says.

“ _Really?_ ”

“Hey you have Sailor Moon, I have the hot teen body of Zac Efron.”

“Yep, because that’s the title of that movie.” Suga snickers when Oikawa ruffles his hair.

“YA-KI-TO-RI! EAT IT IF YOU LIKE MEAT! I LOVE MEAT L-O-L GET IT!” Yahaba points one of his pom-poms at Oikawa. Oikawa doesn’t dignify the action with a response. Yahaba is having too much fun screaming at people to care. “BOY THAT’S TRYING REALLY HARD TO SEE WHERE MY PENIS IS EAT OUR YAKITORI!” He turns and sees a group of people walking toward their stand. “GROUP OF ASSHOLES WALKING THIS WAY EAT OUR YAKITORI AND FUCKING LEAVE NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU SHITRABU!” Oikawa sighs. Not them. Not now.

“Takeru!” Oikawa calls. “Let’s go back!” His nephew looks up from his camera and pouts. God, not now… Suga almost falls off the bench from how quickly Oikawa stands up.

“Tooru, what’s wrong?” He asks, getting his bags. Oikawa wants to answer, but he feels his chest tighten.

“Wow I would say your costume looks nice if you didn’t have an ugly ass mouth, Shitgeru,” Shirabu, one of the setters of Tokyo Central and Yahaba’s Instagram rival says flatly. He wears his Tokyo Central jersey zipped up to his neck. He keeps his hands in his pockets, and purses his lips at Shigeru.  

“Holy shizz!” Hoshiumi Kourai, one of Tokyo Central’s wing spikers, exclaims. “Even Mad Dog’s in a skirt, yo!”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes. “Where’s the onion?” He mutters.

Shirabu crosses his arms. “Wow can’t let a small preschool name go, huh? Goshiki is with Wakatoshi-san.” Oikawa lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. That’s a major relief. He’s not particulary ready to see this group, but he’s _definitely_ not ready to see—

“Oikawa-kun!” Miya Atsumu, another setter at Tokyo Central, waves as he walks over to them. “It’s been too long~” He wraps his arm Oikawa’s shoulders.

“Ittt’s been way too short, Miya…” Oikawa mutters, grimacing when he feels Miya’s hands snake around his waist.

Suga crosses his arms. “Excuse me…” He points at Miya’s hands. “Mind yourself.” Oikawa has never loved a phrase so quickly in his entire life.

Miya looks down at Suga in surprise. He cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow. “Who is this?” He asks Oikawa. Suga furrows his brow at him.

Oikawa uses this distraction to get out of Miya’s grasp. “This is my boyfriend, Miya. Sugawara Koushi.” He pecks Suga’s cheek.

Hoshiumi is the loudest to react to this. “WHAT?! BUT I THOUGHT THAT WAS A SHIZZY RUMOR OR SOMETHING!”

“What’s shizzy is your attitude,” Suga replies, pulling Oikawa toward him. “Tooru…” he frowns at Miya, “Who is this?”  

“Volleyball players for Tokyo Central, the worst school in existence,” Oikawa answers, grabbing Miya’s hand before it touches his waist again. “…and unfortunately people I was intimate with at one point in my life.”

Suga forces down a groan. “Seriously?”

“Seriously, ‘boyfriend’,” Miya answers. He props his arm on Oikawa’s shoulder as an arm rest. “It was a wonderful time.”

“Honestly I don’t remember,” Oikawa interjects. “Which means I fucked a lot of people in a short amount of time and you just weren’t memorable.”

Hoshiumi grins. “Dude, I know I’m memorable.”

“If I can remember my three nights with Futakuchi and not you that should tell you something, Hoshiumi.” Oikawa glances to his boyfriend. Suga has his arms crossed and he’s frowning. He looks pissed, and Oikawa is very unusure of what is causing it. Sure it could be Miya and Hoshiumi flirting around him, but it could be the fact that Oikawa had so many nights out. Oikawa swallows. Oh god what if Suga thinks he’s really easy or something? What if Suga thinks he’s awful?

“Takeru! Let’s go!” Oikawa forces out again.

As if the world wanted to show how much it hated him, an all too familiar chuckle flutters by his ears.

“Well, well, well…it’s the big King Kong of the court….”

Oikawa sighs heavily. “Hello Guess Monster…” he turns around and grimaces at Tendou’s wide grin and beady eyes. “I’m surprised you’re not with your dear captain.”

Tendou laughs. “The same could be said for you, Tooru-chan~ But hey not everyone can keep what they had—ooh that’s a double zinger when you think about it!” He glances down at the cane. Oikawa forces himself not to beat the blocker with it. “…you know it looks like a dick right?”

“Holy cow it does…” Hoshiumi says behind them.

“Oh my god Hoshiumi…” Miya sighs, facepalming. 

“You know you’re being one right?” Suga replies. He holds Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa lets out a small sigh of relief. He didn’t realize that his breathing quickened until he felt Suga’s skin.

“Oooohhhh~” Tendou tilts his head to the side. “You’re new…” He leans down to Suga’s eye level, his smile widening. “So you _are_ real?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Suga asks.

Tendou puts one hand on one side of his mouth as if to cover a whisper. “Well, you know King here has a gossip stream that’s constantly overflowing so even though you don’t wanna hear about the new guy he’s got in bed with him it runs through the rumor mill anyhow,” he says loudly.

Oikawa feels his chest tighten again when hears this. He really is a slut isn’t he? He’s the worst. Why is Suga even with him? He thought he was over this.

“Aside from his wings getting clipped, there was word about him actually dating. No one believed it since he’s well known for like one thing aside from hitting the ball—OOH THAT’S ANOTHER DOUBLE ZINGER WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT!”

“WOW TENDOU YOUR ASSHOLE METER IS GOING THROUGH THE ROOF!” Hoshiumi exclaims. “And I thought you were weird before. It’s weirdness overload right now! Like ET!”

Miya rolls his eyes. “Hoshiumi, I’m unsure if you’re stuck in the 90s or you really think the way you talk is cool.”

Oikawa wants to hit him. He wants to punch him in the face. He wants to do so many things and yet he can’t even bring himself to say a retort back. All that Tendou said was what he said to himself at one point. And the fact that it was said so easily in front of Suga no less made Oikawa feel weak. He’s so terrible. He can’t even protect the insults thrown at Suga.

“OW!” Tendou’s sudden cry startles everyone. “SEMI WHY!? I PULLED MY BACK RIGHT THERE TOO DURING PRACTICE!”

Semi Eita, another setter for Tokyo Central, is unfazed as he rears his hand back and hits Tendou’s back again. “Because as usual you went too far. Somehow I’m the only one that knows how to make you stop…unfortunately.”

Tendou sticks out his tongue. “Aw it’s fortunate sometimes.” He cringes when Semi hits his back again.

“Oikawa, sorry about what happened.”

“Whatever,” is all Oikawa can bring himself to say.

“If it helps, Ushijima was also a bit weird about it. Like he glared more than usual which sounds impossible, but it actually happened,” Semi replies. Oikawa doesn’t respond. He’s unsure how to feel about Ushijima’s ‘weirdness’ about his injury. Hell they’ve had ‘weirdness’ for a while. “Let’s go. Shirabu’s making a big enough scene as it is.”

“I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL OR A BADLY CROPPED PHOTO! WHICHEVER COMES FIRST SHITRABU!” Shigeru screams.

“I’M ALREADY IN HELL BECAUSE I HAVE TO SEE YOUR OVERFILTERED FACE THREE THOUSAND TIMES!” Shirabu yells back. He immediately straightens up when he sees Semi walking over to him.

“Awww but I wanna go to the haunted house and pretend I’m one of the scares…” Tendou says, following Semi.

“Scare people on the way back to the dorms,” is Semi’s simple response.

“Yo, Miya, you think Semi’s like our dad?” Hoshiumi asks.

“I’m not even registering that as a question,” is Miya’s answer.  

Oikawa watches the Tokyo Central team march away. He glares at the bright red letters on the back of their green jerseys.

“Ow, Tooru you’re hurting my hand…”

Oikawa blinks and looks down at Suga. He quickly lets go. “I’m…I’m sorry…” He mumbles.

Suga rubs his palm, looking Oikawa in the eye. Oikawa knows he has to talk about this, but he truly doesn’t want to. But he needs to. They’re dating. They’re supporting each other and Oikawa knows he needs support.

“Uncle?”

Oikawa jolts when he hears his nephew’s voice. He sighs. “Why didn’t come over when I called you _twice_?” He finds himself asking. No that’s not what he wanted to say. “Say goodbye to your uncles, we’re going back.”

“But Hajime-niichan’s not back yet…”

“You’ll see him later Takeru. We’re going back and that’s final,” Oikawa responds quickly, a bit harsher than he meant to say it. When he hears a small sniffle he feels an even bigger wave of guilt.

“Tooru, are you serious right now?” Suga asks, stepping in front of him. He searches for something in Oikawa’s eyes again and Oikawa doesn’t like it. Not now. He’s not ready. “What’s wrong?” Suga asks softly.

“I don’t wanna talk about it…” Oikawa mutters.

“But you can’t keep it in either!”

“ _What if I don’t want you to know about it?_ ” Oikawa snaps. No, nonono this is not what he wants. Suga’s eyes widen before he turns around. “Koushi—”

Suga turns toward him again, frowning. “You’re getting the alone time you so desperately desire, Tooru,” he says before leading the way to the train station. Takeru sniffs again as they follow Suga.

Oikawa hates that he’s able to quickly destroy the small happy moments in his life and doesn’t know how to repair them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to thank everyone for their support thus far! The past few days I got a lot of messages from you all and from my irl friends/family that have really helped me! You're all wonderful people! I wanted to give you all the next chapter as a present, but i forgot it's the angst one. So hopefully I'll have the happiness back in full swing tomorrow! (hopefully i might update then idk) Anyway woah Tokyo Central doesn't mess around. And woah what's this weirdness between Oikawa and Ushijima that Tendou is hinting at?? And gosh darnit Oikawa stop pushing people away for a second! Next chapter things will get resolved and we go to Tokyo West's school festival, which is much shorter than East's, and then lastly we will go to Tokyo Central's festival where some more stuff will go down. After that there's one more arc in spring!!! I'm dubbing it the "they finally fuck each other" arc because uh...that's what happens. 
> 
> Again I'm sorry this present chapter was angst but that was up next. Either way I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you again for your support! I will keep working on putting myself back together and I hope I'll get more updates out for you all soon! If you wish to talk to me (im always up for talking about oisuga or whatever) please check out my tumblr ciswritesfanfiction ! please check out the other stories in this series if you haven't already and please check out Life's a Drag, my other oisuga fic about drag queens! Thanks again everyone! I'll see you all next update!


	103. A Night with Takeru—Cookies, Mario Kart, and Promise Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the promised fluff is here!

Chapter 102: A Night with Takeru—Cookies, Mario Kart, and Promise Marks

Oikawa walks out of the bathroom fixing his sweatpants. The towel on his head drapes over his eyes, but he expertly moves around the furniture. He hear Takeru stop humming to himself as he walks past and forces down the big well of tears in his eyes. On the train ride back, his nephew and boyfriend sat next to him, but they were silent. Every few minutes they would whisper to each other but Oikawa was too stuck in his head to listen. He’s a screw up and that was the only thought that repeated in his mind on the way back. Suga said he was going back to his place for a moment and now the Oikawas are all alone.

Stupid Tendou. His nickname perfectly describes him—he really is a monster. It didn’t help that Miya and Hoshiumi were prancing around him as if he was some sort of sex object, but hey maybe that’s all he is. Oikawa sighs as he opens the fridge. He scans through the food inside and reaches past the almost spoiled milk carton to his foil covered mixing bowl. He takes it out and sets it on the counter before taking off the towel on his head. He pushes back his damp curly locks as he faces his silent nephew who flinches under his gaze.

Oikawa tries not to lose the small resolve he has left. “Takeru-chan, you want to help me roll out more cookies?” He asks.

The child nods slowly and set down his camera. Oikawa smiles at this and goes over to the sink to turn on the faucet.

“I don’t have a stepstool for you so I’ll have to pick you up,” Oikawa explains.

“Okay,” Takeru says, pushing up his sleeves.

“Remember Uncle has a bad knee so you might have to help him out some,” Oikawa says as he checks to see if the water is hot enough. “You’re mom told me you’re the highest jumper in your class! Uncle really wants to see it, okay?” He grins.

Takeru grins back, nodding eagerly. “I bet I can reach your head Uncle! I’m super good!” He giggles when Oikawa reaches under his arms to pick him up, tickling him in the process.

“We’ll see. Okay on three—one…two…THREE!” Oikawa laughs when his nephew jumps higher than necessary to get lifted, but since he can’t fully bend down he needs as much help as he can get. The two of them sing the Mighty Robots theme song as Takeru washes and dries his hands. Oikawa sets him down and hums in thought as he thinks of a way for Takeru to safely roll out cookies with him.

He doesn’t want to have him stand on a chair. Takeru being the rambunctious kid that he is might topple over and crack his skull and oh god…His eyes land on the fold out chairs and table that is lamely called ‘the only dining roomset that they can afford and it makes Tooru cry’. Ah that’ll work.

“Takeru-chan, take this to the table for me. I’ll get a baking sheet for us,” Oikawa instructs.

His nephew nods and happily takes the mixing bowl over to the table. Oikawa searches through the cabinets for his baking sheet. Iwaizumi was the last person to wash dishes so there’s no telling where it is. After exhausting the upper cabinets, that he can reach easily, he pouts when he looks down at the bottom cabinets.

“Ah, Takeru-chan, can you do another favor for me?” Oikawa asks with a small smile.

“Yupyup!”

Oikawa laughs. “The baking sheet we need might be in these bottom cabinets. Can you search for me?”

“Yupyupyup!” Takeru skips over to the cabinets and begins his search. Oikawa steps back so he can get a better vantage point to see inside. “Is it this big blue one?”

“Yupyupyup!” Oikawa mimicks. He snickers when his nephew pouts at him.

“That’s my thing Uncle.” Takeru hands him the baking sheet.

“I know, but it was too cute to resist.”

Takeru crosses his arms with a huff. “I’m not cute!”

Oikawa snorts as he gets parchment paper to line his baking sheet. “You’re an Oikawa, kiddo. It’s in your blood to be the cutest in existence.” He measures out the correct length of paper before tearing it off and lining the baking sheet. After putting the parchment paper away he walks over to the table with baking sheet in hand. He smiles when hears his nephew patter behind him. He sits down and puts the baking sheet at the center of the table before taking off the foil on the mixing boil.

“That’s what Mommy says.” Takeru pushes his chair next to his Uncle’s and climbs on it. He happily reaches into the mixing bowl and grabs a handful of cookie dough.

“She’s right, you know. Gotta listen to your Mommy.”

Takeru pouts as he slowly rolls the ball of dough in his hands. “Uncle Tooru…I’m sorry for not listening to you earlier and making you mad…” He stops rolling the dough and keeps his head low.

Oikawa’s eyes widen at the sudden apology, but his expression softens to a smile. “You’re fine Takeru. I shouldn’t have tried to run away with my tail between my legs.” He leans over and pecks his nephew’s forehead. “I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself honestly,” he replies, getting a handful of dough for himself.  

Takeru places his ball of dough on the baking sheet. “Why? You’re the best uncle!”

Oikawa chuckles. “I’m not the best outside of being your uncle, I’m afraid.”

“Is that what that weird mantis guy said? I saw him and I thought he looked like a mantis!” Takeru sits up in his chair. Since he’s on his knees in the chair he wobbles slightly from the sudden movement. Oikawa quickly gets up to grab pillows off the sofa and surround them around the chair. He couldn’t help but snicker when he changed Guess Monster to Guess Mantis in his head.

“He’s icky like a mantis that’s for sure,” Oikawa replies when sits back down. Takeru is already halfway through placing cookie dough on the baking sheet. “The speed of youth…” he mumbles to himself.

“DON’T LISTEN TO ICKY PEOPLE!” Takeru exclaims, slamming his hands on the table. “THEY’RE ICKY AND THEY MAKE YOU FEEL ICKY AND I DON’T LIKE WHEN YOU’RE ICKY BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT ICKY YOU’RE UH…UH NOT THAT.”

Oikawa is stunned by the loud response. “I’m not icky?” He repeats.

“NO!” Takeru shakes his head. “Koushi said that you’re different and I know that! You can’t get the baking sheet and you have to ask for stuff that’s shorter than you! But I don’t think that’s icky!”

“I’m not icky?” Oikawa repeats.

“NO! YOU’RE PRETTY!” Takeru says.

In a quick motion, Oikawa turns away from his nephew and covers his face with his arms. Tears wet his sleeves as the words repeat in his head. His nephew is beyond his years. It was something he really needed to hear after Guess Mantis’s tyrade. He just didn’t think his five year old nephew of all people would say it in such a manner. He wipes his eyes and faces Takeru with a bright smile on his face.

“You’re pretty too Takeru-chan!” He laughs.

Takeru pouts at first but grins back at his uncle.

“You wanna spend the night, Takeru-chan?” Oikawa asks when the cookies are finally put in the oven.

“Can I?” The boy gasps, once again wobblying in his chair. Oikawa tries not to have a heart attack. Takeru gets out of the chair and runs over to the couch to get the cellphone his mother gave him. “I have to ask Mommy and Daddy.”

“Tell your mom that she can practice the horizontal salsa with your dad,” Oikawa snickers to himself as he begins cleaning up. The horizontal salsa is the terrible euphism the Oikawa siblings created for sex. Since Takeru is a young child and they are naturally beautiful and sexual beings, they needed to protect the innocent boy from their indecent conversations. Granted when Takeru grows up and realizes the things his mother and uncle have said around him, Oikawa is going to be so unsure of what to do.

“Okay!” Takeru says happily. God, Oikawa believes he’s surely going to hell for the things his nephew has said because of him. Welp he’s already a raging homosexual so he assumes he was going down there anyway if such places existed. Oikawa finishes cleaning, listening to his nephew talk on the phone. He stops when he feels his phone vibrate.

He checks it to see a picture sent to him from his sister. She’s grinning like a maniac as she hugs a clearly irritated Himezumi.

“Uncle! Mommy wants to talk to you!” Takeru replies. Oikawa puts his phone back in his pocket and walks over to get the phone from his nephew.

“Hey Michi.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY HAJIME WAS MY PRINCESS AGAIN?” Michi exclaims.

“Yep, you’re an adult.”

“Shut up. We were done with Flour Con for the day so Jun and I came by to hang out with you and the rest of Seijoh,” She continues. “Yakitori’s awesome by the way. Anywho, with the compelling argument you made my son say, I’m okay with Takeru staying over at your place. I’ll come by with some clothes and toiletries soon. Oh my god when Jun and I were walking in there was a group of Tokyo Central kids passing us and like this weird mantis-y looking one scared me and I accidentally slapped him.”

Oikawa lets out a loud laugh when he hears this. “THAT MIGHT BE THE BEST THING YOU EVER TOLD ME! I forgot you’re a uh…violent fearful person.” Just like him, his sister hates being scared. There have been many haunted houses where at least two people have gotten hit after scaring her. Because of this she is well known and people calmly let her walk through haunted houses. The sad thing is she doesn’t know this, and believes that she’s gotten better at them. Oikawa doesn’t have the heart to tell her the truth.

“I WAS APOLOGIZING PROFUSELY BUT THEN THE SERIOUS ONE,” Oikawa assumes his sister is referring to Semi, “SAID HE DESERVED IT AND I WAS LIKE OKAY AS LONG AS NO ONE SUES.”

“You’re the best sister, Michi.”

Michi chuckles. “Thanks, Tooru. I definitely need to hear this after assaulting a teen.”

Oikawa lowers the phone when he hears the doorbell ring.

“I’ll get it!” Takeru announces, running over to the door. “Koushi you’re here!” He cheers.

Suga laughs as he steps in with his usual oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. “I’m here!” He happily walks in. “With a guest.” Kiyoko follows him in.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Kiyoko replies. Her clothes are a bit ruffled, and Oikawa chooses not to imagine why.

“Oh it sounds like you got company! I’ll get off for now before I accidentally hit someone else,” Michi replies. “I’ll see you in a bit Tooru.” Oikawa hands his nephew the phone back when his sister hands up. He’s a bit relieved that Suga’s attention is currently taken by Takeru who is happily talking about sleeping over.

“I’m surprised you were able to convince your mom to stay the night here during your stay Takeru-kun,” Suga replies, smiling at the young boy.

Takeru nods. “We told her she could do the horizontal salsa with Dad!”

Kiyoko and Suga narrow their eyebrow in confusion at the phrase before turning toward Oikawa. He blushes.

“IT’S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT AROUND HIM!” He screeches.

Kiyoko is the first to connect the dots and starts laughing. Suga sighs, shaking his head.

“Every time I think I’m used to the zaniness…I’m always surprised…” Suga mumbles, running his hand through his hair. “I wanted to stay over too if you don’t mind.” He smiles.

Oikawa wants to ask why he’s smiling. He doesn’t deserve it. “I don’t mind if you don’t…” is his silent reply.

Kiyoko sits next to Takeru on the couch. “Hajime is coming over soon and we’re going to play Mario Kart. Do you wish to practice with me before he comes?” She asks.

Takeru nods eagerly. “I WANNA BE BABY MARIO!” Kiyoko chuckles.

Suga walks past them and grabs Oikawa’s hand, leading the way to Oikawa’s bedroom. “Not only do I get to come in to you two getting along but I get to see your forehead too,” he says, closing the door after them.

“What?” Oikawa blinks. He flushes when Suga reaches up and pokes his forehead.

“Cause of your bangs, I don’t see it. It’s cute, like the rest of you…” He replies smoothly, pulling Oikawa down into a kiss. “I’m not mad at you. You know that, right?”

Oikawa pouts. “I know that now.”

Suga chuckles. “I deserve that. I was snappy before, but because of those creeps.” He kisses Oikawa again. “And you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to…but I know it might help you feel a bit better about whatever is going on in that head of yours if you tell me something.” Suga smiles before kissing him again. “You’re my favorite and I don’t want to see my favorite hurting…it makes me want to show how much he means to me…”

“You’re something else…” Oikawa breathes out a small chuckle. “And a horndog.”

“I am what I am.” Suga shrugs. “I’m serious though—if you want to talk I’m here.” He follows Oikawa to the bed. He waits for Oikawa to scoot back to the headboard before climbing on the bed and getting in his usual spot, straddling his lap. Suga wraps his arms around Oikawa’s neck and smiles. “I know you’re thinking why I’m not angry at you.”

“I wasn’t,” Oikawa says quickly. He was.

“You were,” Suga says. “And because you have the right to feel the way you do, especially after what those bozos said about you and our relationship…” Oikawa feels Suga’s thumb rub against the back of his neck. “That’s why I was ticked. The past few days people are always so shocked when the find out we’re dating. What’s wrong with it? What’s wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you!” Oikawa says, flushing. “You’re everything I need right now…”

Suga chuckles, his cheeks turning pink. “You’re everything I need to…I wish people would stop acting differently and let us be…” When a few strands of hair falls on Oikawa’s forehead, Suga slowly pushes it back before pecking his forehead. “I also wish people didn’t treat you like some sorta sex slave…”

Oikawa feels his chest tighten again, but this time he’s able to find his voice. “…I don’t like that either…” He mumbles. “I don’t like when they talk down to you either…and I hate that I couldn’t stand up to them…” he feels his eyes well up again when Suga softly kisses his forehead and cheeks. “I wish I could take all that I did back…so then I wouldn’t have to deal with it now.”

“I know…but you wouldn’t be you without it, you know?” Suga replies. “I would be dating an alternate world Tooru and not this one.”

Oikawa smiles. “Alternate universe,” he corrects.

“Hey you know what I mean!” Suga laughs. “I don’t want to date Oikawa 2-ru, I wanna keep Oikawa you-ru.”

Oikawa hides his face in the crook of Suga’s neck as he laughs loudly at the terrible joke. “You’re amazing, Koushi.”

“So are you, Tooru. Don’t let that dumb Guess Monster tell you different.”

“Mantis. We’re gonna call him Guess Mantis now.” Oikawa grins. “Also my sister accidentally slapped him.”

“Oh my god.” Suga’s eyes widen. “Why was she on campus?” Oikawa internally cracks up at the fact that Suga didn’t ask if Tendou was okay or not.

“She wanted to hang out with us and he scared the wrong lady.”

“Wow…to think karma was that fast…” Suga replies. “I’m glad you’re smiling though…I was afraid you wouldn’t be.” He smiles brightly.

“Oh? But you were so ready to show much you meant to me, Kou-chan…” Oikawa smirks. “I was looking forward to it.”

Suga chuckles lowly as he leans in for a kiss. “Dummy…that was gonna happen anyway,” he says before claiming Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa feels his face flush again when he feels Suga’s fingers curl in his hair. He really loves this boy. He loves how caring he is, how his eyes light up when he smiles, and how he know what to say and how he fits next to him when they sleep together, and his skin, and his moles, and his cacti fetish, and his bad cooking skills, and how much his nephew likes him, and how much all of his friends like him, and god…

he could go on for years…

…and he would if Suga ever asked him.

“Your nephew’s…just a couple feet away…” Suga mumbles between kisses. “If you go any lower we’d be in some trouble…” He bites his lip and glances down at Oikawa’s hands on his hips.

Oikawa doesn’t even know how that happened. “Sorry!” He says quickly, playing with the hem of Suga’s shirt. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“You’re fine.” Suga laughs, giving him a quick kiss. “I’ve been thinking of actually bumping up our relationship some…uh…it’s a silly idea…”

“You know I won’t judge you Suga Wuga. Hell just because you said it, I’ll wear a chicken suit or something.”

“Don’t tempt me, Pouty Face.” Suga grins. “And uh…since people don’t believe we’re dating…why don’t we uh…give them a reason to…” He looks away, pushing his hair back.

“How so?” Oikawa asks.

Suga pouts at him, his face completely red. “A…a hickey…” he mumbles.

Oikawa tries not to melt from the sheer adorablness sitting on his lap. “That took a lot, huh?”

“Be quiet! I got excited when I thought about it…and that’s why it took me so long to come over here!” Suga puffs his cheeks and crosses his arms.

“Really?” Oikawa feels his face redden again. That explains that he guesses. “I guess that answers my question if you’re sure or not…”

Suga grins. “Yes, it does. Are you okay with that?”

“It would be nice to show off something…” Oikawa replies, sneaking one of his hands under Suga’s shirt. Suga tries to hide down his grin by biting his lip. “And if we see Guess Mantis again we can gross him out with how lovey dovey we are…” He kisses Suga deeply.

Suga hums in the kiss, leaning in to Oikawa’s touch. He shudders when Oikawa’s fingers ghost around one of his nipples. “Tooru…” he sighs happily. “Take it off…”

Oikawa doesn’t need to be told twice. In a fluid movement, he slips off the shirt and slides his hands on his boyfriend’s smooth skin. He licks his lips and immediate starts to work. He drags his tongue up toward Suga’s pecs, enjoying the hitch in his boyfriend’s breathing. He licks over each nipple lovingly before kissing a spot by his colorbone. “To think you’re gonna be even prettier after this…”

Suga grips Oikawa’s hair, his breathing heavy. “You look hot doing it…” he mumbles, biting his lip. He closes his eyes when Oikawa finally starts sucking the spot. Oikawa can barely hear the music from the video game in the next room over his boyfriend’s low whines.

Once the familiar light red color appears on Suga’s skin, Oikawa feels an overwhelming desire to give his boyfriend as many marks as possible. Suga’s eyes are glazed over when he opens them. He smirks.

“Shirt. Off. Now.”

OIKAWA DOES NOT NEED TO BE TOLD TWICE.

His shirt is off in an instant and Suga’s mouth is on his neck in the next. Oikawa lets out a surprised squeal at the sudden action. Suga’s keeps sucking at his neck, only letting up to nip it softly. Oikawa silently wonders how his boyfriend was able to learn so quickly. He’s not bothered in the least but damn he would love a warning. No he lied he loves the surprise.

“Moremoremore…” Oikawa mumbles through gasps. “Please pretty darling…” He pleads.

“As long as you return the favor, my pet.”

Oikawa forces their lips together. Stupid Miya, stupid Hoshiumi, stupid Tendou, stupid Wakatoshi…this is the only man that makes his heart flutter and his insides boil and wants to help himself and do better. Sugawara Koushi…is everything he ever wanted.

Oikawa doesn’t know how long he and Suga stayed in his room marking practically every part of their torso, but he hears Iwaizumi yelling at Kiyoko pushing him off the race track when they finally walk out of his room fixing their shirts as if nothing amazing just happened.  

“GO KIYOKO-NEECHAN GO!” Takeru cheers, jumping on the couch.

“TAKERU YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO CHEER FOR ME!” Iwaizumi growls as he twists the controller in his hands. “KIYOKO I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU AND SHY GUY DO STUPID MESS AGAIN!”

“It’s not mess when it’s flawless,” she says simply. She snickers when Iwaizumi practically roars at her. When Shy Guy crosses the finish line, she and Takeru high five and Iwaizumi forces himself not to throw the controller across the room. “Oh you two are out of your cave,” Kiyoko replies when she realizes the boyfriends.

“UNCLE UNCLE! KIYOKO-NEECHAN BEAT HAJIME-NIICHAN THREE TIMES!” Takeru exclaims, still jumping on the couch. He stops and cocks his head in confusion. “Uncle…what’s on your neck?”

Iwaizumi, now out of his Himezumi makeup, looks over and glares at the hickeys litered on their necks. “Gross, I thought you were like talking.”

“It was talking…and other things.” Suga grins, playfully bumping into Oikawa.

Oikawa smiles back but it quickly drops when he sees a camera aimed in his direction. “WAIT NO TAKERU-CHAN!” He’s interrupted by a flash.

Takeru laughs, lowering the camera. “LOVE PICTURE GET!” He laughs at his uncle’s shocked face.

Suga shrugs. “I knew it was coming.”

“I know…” Oikawa sighs. “I thought maybe I had a chance of it not happening…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with the promised fluff! See everything worked out! I told you so! I hate angst so it never lasts long in my stories!! I have nothing much to say in this chapter since it's kinda late. I might come back tomorrow to add some more notes and stuff but yeah other than that, thanks for reading and supporting!!! See you all next update!!


	104. Tokyo West Culture Festival—Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more about the Oikawas!

Chapter 103: Tokyo West Culture Festival—Heritage

Oikawa yawns as he walks with Suga and Takeru hand in hand toward Tokyo West’s school gate. Iwaizumi and Kiyoko are next to them, talking about the possibly plots of The Incredibles 2.

“Uncle, did you not sleep?” Takeru asks after he takes a picture of the school gate. “I got tons of sleep with Hajime-niichan!”

“No I was distracted for a bit,” Oikawa yawns again. He hears his boyfriend chuckle beside him. “Somehow my distraction is perky as usual.” Because they couldn’t get enough of each other when they hickeyed themselves, Oikawa and Suga stayed up fooling around. Of course they didn’t get farther than being shirtless because Oikawa is pretty sure he would combust if he saw his adorable boyfriend in only underwear. Seeing his boyfriend covered in small purple marks put him over the edge though.

To think he was going crazy over Suga when he wasn’t covered in hickeys. Foolish Tooru, Suga looks amazing in anything.  

Suga grins. “The more tired I am, the less tired I look, Oikawa.”

“I wonder if I should tell Mommy…” Takeru wonders aloud.

Oikawa smiles sweetly at his nephew. “I’ll buy you ice cream if you don’t~”

“YAY ICE CREAM!” the young boy cheers. Oikawa chuckles to himself. He’s so smart. He was going to buy his lovely nephew ice cream as a small apology for snapping yesterday and now there’s the added incentive of keeping his private times private.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Bargaining with a child…you’re clearly an adult.”

“From the noises they were making I would think so,” Kiyoko replies.

The boyfriends whip their heads to her. “WHAT!?” They screech.

“After Takeru fell asleep I put her on speakerphone so I wouldn’t be the only awkward one,” Iwaizumi explains.

“Our whole relationship started on awkwardness and this somehow topped that…” Kiyoko muses. “Also Pouty Face? Really?” She asks Suga.

Suga blushes. “SENPAI I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THIS FROM YOU!”

The fivesome enter the Tokyo West school grounds and are immediately met with the marching band. They quickly move to the side and watch them pass. Oikawa hears his boyfriend humming along to the alma mater. Yet again he forgot Suga transferred from here.

“Do you miss going here?” He asks Suga.

Suga hums as he watches the last few band members march around the bend. “I guess in the sense that I finally learned where everything was…” He finally replies. “But I’m definitely much happier being on your turf.” He grins. “Take that however you want.”

“I’m happier with you on my turf too,” Oikawa winks, “Take that however you want.”

Suga sticks out his tongue. “Oh, I’ll take it…and anything else you give me too…” He smirks. Oikawa feels his face redden. “Don’t you love it that I always find a way to top you?”

Oikawa tries not to have a mental break down from the sheer sexiness of his boyfriend. “SUGA YOU KNOW I CANNOT ANSWER THAT WITH A CHILD AND MY BROTHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!” He shouts.

Takeru takes a picture of his uncle with a loud laugh. “LOVE PICTURE GET!”

Kiyoko chuckles. “It’s cute that you two consider each other brothers, Hajime,” she tells her boyfriend.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Frankly our whole team is a huge family I think,” he says.

“AWWWWWWW DOES MOMMY REALLY LOVE US?”

“I’M GONNA HAVE LIKE A LEGIT HEART MOMENT HERE!”

Iwaizumi’s face reddens as he turns to face Matsukawa and Hanamaki walking in the school grounds. “SHUT THE FU--FREAK UP I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK!”

Watari and Noya are right behind them hand in hand. “Wow you’re right, Watari-san…” Noya replies. “Follow loud yelling and you’ve reached the group.”

“Suga-chan, you’re shaking my arm really hard…” Oikawa weakly waves at his friend/coworker with his free hand.

“THEY’RE SO CUTE THOUGH!” Suga swoons.

Watari laughs when Takeru bounds into his arms. “Buzzcut Buddy!” He cheers. “Ready for some more haunted houses to scare Makki and Mattsun?”

“Yeah!” Takeru cheers.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa loudly gasp at the statement. They cover each other’s mouths instead of their own. Suga rolls his eyes at the dramaticisms.

“WATACCHI HOW COULD YOU?” Hanamaki says.

“WE WERE NOT SCARED!” Mastukawa replies as they lower their hands. “WE WERE ANGRILY SHOWING HOW WE FEEL ABOUT SOMEONE JUMPING IN OUR FACES!”

Oikawa sighs. “You’re going on another haunted house tour?”

Takeru nods. “They’re super fun Uncle!” He says, holding up his camera. “I like taking pictures in there!”

“It helps blind the ghosts that scare Makki and Mattsun,” Iwaizumi smoothly replies. The troublesome duo cover their hands as they flick of Iwaizumi who happily covers his hand to flick them off back.

“And distracts everyone so I can kiss Watari-san—WAIT NO I WANTED TO THINK THAT!” Noya screams. “DELETE THAT FROM YOUR MINDS.” He blushes when Watari pecks his cheek.

Suga gasps loudly, turning to Oikawa. Oikawa sighs.

“Takeru, if you would.”

A flash goes off and Nova and Watari rub their eyes from it. “LOVE PICTURE GET!”

Oikawa pats his nephew’s head. “You’re like Great Grandpa Tooru that’s for sure…” He says. “According to your grandma, he loved scary things.”

“Really?” Takeru gasps in excitement. “Oh, but…” He pouts. “You can’t come with us because of your knee…” He mumbles.

Oikawa grins. “Don’t worry. We spent the entire morning together and we’re gonna be together alllll night. You said before you wanted to hang out with your uncles more—plus you have Kiyoko-neesan and Noya-kun!” He smiles when he picks up Takeru. “You’re in good hands.”

Noya’s eye twitches. “Why am I ‘kun’?”

Takeru laughs when Oikawa covers his face in several kisses. “Uncle!! You’re so silly!” Suga can’t help but chuckle at the sight. He and Oikawa watch their friends wander through the crowd to the scary house. Takeru, now riding on Iwaizumi’s back, turns back and waves at his uncle. Oikawa blows a kiss back and the boy beams before turning away again.

Oikawa sighs. “I already feel like he’s growing up too fast…” He slouches.

Suga smiles. “Well I’m sure as an adult he’ll still think the world of you.” The two of them start walking by the stands, checking out the university merchandise. “I didn’t know you were named after your grandfather though.”

“Oh, yeah…” Oikawa keeps looking ahead. “He was my mother’s father. Oikawa is her name and my dad married into the family. Grandpa Tooru was also a sportsman—he was a tennis player. He taught my mom everything she knows or so she says.”

A part of him feels disgusted when he thinks of his family history. Apparently for years the Oikawas have been well known in some shape or fashion. During the shogun period they were amazing samurai, the Edo period they were known for their adept skill in the military, and now they are athletes. He can’t help but feel as though he ruined the family bloodline by breaking his kneecap. Sure his older sister isn’t playing anymore, but she didn’t have to stop after her foot injury. In fact she led her team into winning nationals months after she recovered and even then she still plays with her college buddies when she gets the chance. At the moment Takeru is enjoying the sports games he plays during school. Sooner or later he knows his mother will push Michi to force him into something. Takeru is an Oikawa after all. The several generations of pressure has to be placed on his shoulders just like everyone else…

“Tooru?”

Oikawa blinks. Before him is a worried Suga with a small pout on his face. “What’s wrong Koushi?” He asks.

“That’s what I’m wondering,” Suga answers. “You look like you wanted to throw your cane at someone…was it because I asked about your family?”

“Ah well, yes, but not for the reason you’re thinking…” Oikawa says with another sigh. “I don’t mind you asking, but…” He looks at his boyfriend again. He was bound to learn about this sooner or later anyhow. “I’m not on good terms with my parents at the moment…” He mumbles. “Particularly my mother…after I injured myself I never called home again.”

Suga holds his hands. “I’m sorry Tooru…” He replies softly. “I didn’t mean to bring up anything bad…”

Oikawa shakes his head. “No it’s not you. It’s what I was born into is the problem…” He smiles. “But that’s neither here nor there. I was telling you about my grandfather.” They continue walking again. This time, Oikawa feels his cane hitting the ground and it bothers him more than before.

“If it’s okay.” Suga gently squeezes his hand.

“Of course my dearest Koushi.” Oikawa’s smile widens. “He really was interested in horror. There were several horror paintings in his house until he passed away.”

“Really?”

Oikawa nods. “I remember them vividly from our few visits…” He laughs. “That might be why Michi and I aren’t good with scary stuff. His house was a real life haunted house…”

“That seems so cool to be named after someone!” Suga says. “Apparently my parents kept making random sounds until they happened upon my name.”

Oikawa grins as he bends down for a kiss. “No wonder it sounds like music to my ears.”

Suga chuckles before kissing him. “You’re ridiculous you know that?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLOOOOOOOOO IT'S ME CIS!! Haha it's been a while hasn't it? And wowie I sound much different than I did before! Yes, I am feeling much better now! I have several people to thank for my good vibes. All of you who read the story and leave wonderful things of course, the people who follow me on my writing tumblr, and of course the wonderful pals I made recently through this story! Yaaaaay! CLAPS FOR EVERYONE! For those who don't read Life's A Drag, I said over there that I was going to finish that story before continuing with this one since that one is much shorter in length. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE DON'T GET A NICE BIRTHDAY UPDATE! Wow kinda crazy a year happened!! I thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all of your support! It really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy TYOTLAL's birthday update! I'll add more author's notes tomorrow when I'm a bit more awake haha
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE YOU'RE ALL SO SPECIAL TO ME YAAAAAY!


	105. Tokyo West Culture Festival—Good Bad Girls Club

Chapter 104: Tokyo West Culture Festival—Good Bad Girls Club

“Son! I see you!” Saeko calls. Suga immediately breaks away to Oikawa’s displeasure. The boyfriends see the blondes standing by a nearly empty stand. Saeko beams and waves at them.

Oikawa bends down to whisper in Suga’s ear, “We don’t have to go over there do we?”

“Tooru we have to be polite to my bosses.” Suga laughs when Oikawa groans. “Hello Saeko-san and Keishin-san!” Suga greets when they reach the stand.

Saeko laughs loudly. “How fun is this? We go out on a day of fun and run into our son—I RHYMED!” She gasps and turns to her boyfriend.

Keishin ignores Saeko’s loud excitement over her simple rhyme. “Yo Koushi.”

“They call you son now?” Oikawa asks Suga.  

“It’s weird,” Suga replies. “What are you guys doing here today?”

Saeko turns to the girl standing at the stand. “Okay Kanoka! Give them the rundown!”

The tall girl salutes. “YES MA’AM!”

“Why?” Oikawa blurts out. He winces when Suga elbows him.

“I am Amanai Kanoka! I play volleyball! I am freshman and president of the GOOD BAD GIRLS CLUB!” Kanoka announces, pointing to her badly painted sign. Saeko nods in approval. Keishin starts lighting another cigarette.

Suga is completely dumbfounded. “Is it a good girls club or a bad girls club?”

“It’s Good Bad Girls!” Kanoka repeats. “Ever since I started dating Ryu, I’ve been enthralled by Nee-san’s natural bad girl vibe!” She gestures to Saeko who flexes her arms. Keishin rolls his eyes. “I’ve been doing my best to become like her! I wear fake leather jackets and have a cool haircut! And I’m already dating a bad boy!”

The boyfriends glance over to Keishin.

“Bad boy?” Suga asks.

Keishin shrugs.

Kanoka nods eagerly. “He’s blonde, smokes, drinks, swears, and has bad posture!” She exclaims. Keishin immediately straightens up when he hears this. “The perfect bad boy for the perfect bad girl!”

“Why?” Oikawa asks again. Suga steels himself.

“My club is all about becoming the best bad girl ever! We’ll practice mean looks and shop for ripped clothing!” Kanoka continues.

“SPIT is a good start,” Suga says. “Look for two heavily pierced guys running away from the haunted house.  Oikawa smiles. He loves his boyfriend.   

Kanoka nods again. “YES! YOU KNOW WHAT IT TAKES TO BE BAD!” She points at Suga’s pantsleg. “THERE’S EVEN A HOLE IN YOUR BLACK JEANS!”

“I fell down one time and the hole kept getting bigger…” Suga replies.

 “What was the bad thing you were doing?” She asks.

Suga looks away sheepishly. “I…was too busy playing Bejeweled and ran into a pole…” He mumbles.

“Very bad of you,” Oikawa compliments.

“I wasn’t trying,” Suga laughs.

Kanoka sighs. “I know what you mean…being bad is so hard. I always find myself being really goody all the time. I tried to jaywalk but I ended up helping an elderly woman cross the street...” She looks up again with determination. “BUT I WILL BE THE BEST BAD GIRL EVER!”

“And the best drummer!” Saeko adds.

“Drummer…?” Oikawa asks. He’s even more ost than he was before.

Keishin lets out a long puff of smoke. “Saeko’s in charge of the wadaiko drumming. Kanoka helps when she doesn’t have volleyball practice.”

Saeko grins. “I went to school here and I was the captain of my drumming team!” She explains. “Kanoka wants to relive the blood sweat and tears of passion during a festival so we’re trying to get members so we can practice for the Miyagi summer festival!”

“You’re into music, Suga-chan!” Oikawa says. “You should drum!”

Suga shakes his head. “No way. The one thing I can’t play is the drums. They’re stupidly difficult. Like learning the harp was kinda long but drums is just ridiculous!”

“…one would say the harp is ridiculous…” Oikawa mumbles. He now wonders how many instruments Suga can play…

Kanoka smiles. “That’s a shame! I understand though. Learning the drum was like trying to hit a spike parallel to the net!”

Oikawa silently wonders how he got into a world where people are able to do much more amazing things than playing drums.

Suga waves goodbye. “I hope you guys get members! I’d really like to see you guys at the festival this year!”

Saeko laughs. “You know we’ll be there, son!” Keishin lets out a long sigh. “Tell people to be a bad girl with us!” She calls after the boyfriends as they walk to another part of the festival. Oikawa wants to know if Saeko understands that people would give them the oddest looks if they suggested that to people.

“You can play the harp but not drums…?” Oikawa asks he and Suga are alone.

“Mhm! My mom had a friend who owned one. Every time Mom went over to visit I tagged along and over time I learned how to play,” Suga explains.

“But not the drums??” Oikawa asks. “THAT’S LIKE 90 TIMES SIMPLIER THAN THE HARP.”

“THERE’S SOMETHING WITH ME AND DRUMS TOORU I DON’T KNOW EITHER!”  


	106. Tokyo West Culture Festival—Princes

Chapter 105: Tokyo West Culture Festival—Princes

“There’s a lot of hair gel in this room,” Oikawa replies when they enter the prince café. They follow their princely host Yukie to their table. Her hair is slicked back in a ponytail and her small red cap flutters behind her. Oikawa happily sits down, eager to take a small rest from walking around. It could be because he’s never been on West’s campus, but it feels much bigger than East.

Suga snickers as he sits next to him. “Are you including yourself?”

“Get your sass and stick it in your ass, pretty darling.”

“Is that what you’re calling your pride and joy now, pet.”

“There’s no filter anymore…” Daichi mutters, sitting across from Suga.

Nakashima sits across from Oikawa chuckling lightly. “I thought you said this was your innocent friend, Sawamura,” he replies.

Daichi shakes his head. “My innocent friend is the one that with the man bun and vaguely looks like Jesus.”

“He has tons of followers who want his number or think he’s super nice,” Suga adds with a big smile.

Nakashima cocks his head to the side in confusion. “…so he _is_ …Jesus?”

“Hell, if that’s what He looks like I wouldn’t mind converting to Christianity,” Oikawa replies. “Wouldn’t mind loving thy neighbor at that point.”

“YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO THINK THAT WAY ABOUT HIM I DON’T THINK!” Suga laughs loudly.

Yukie snickers. “If it helps Tooru-chan, if He were to appear in front of you it would be how you wish him to be,” She says.  

Suga snaps his fingers at her. “Don’t humor him Yukie-san,” he says. Before he can say something else, there’s a loud squeal from the other side of the Prince Café.

Kaori is sitting on the table, running her hand through her bangs with a smirk on her face. She leans close to one of the girls whispering something to make them blush furiously. Yukie crosses her arms with a huff.

“Popular as always that Kaori,” She says.

“Yukie-chan, could be you’re getting jealous?” Oikawa asks, with a huge grin. “I wouldn’t know since I never felt that.” Suga rolls his eyes.

Nakashima laughs. “You should see her when we’re practicing. Even though she’s one of our managers, Suzumeda-san gets a lot of attention from the team. Yukie gives them this scary look and they run away with their tails between their legs.”

“Really?” Daichi looks up at Yukie. “You look harmless though.”

“Are you going to flirt with Kaori?” Yukie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No?”

She beams. “Then I am!” She laughs. Daichi also laughs, but a slightly high pitch than usual. “So! Who would you want as your waiter today? Doesn’t matter who you pick—the food is good! I already had two servings of it all!”

Nakashima blushes. “Uh…is Yui-san free?” He asks quietly.

“Oh you mean The Rose Prince?” Yukie says. Suga and Daichi immediately let out a loud laugh at the name. “Yep! I’ll let them know you’re ready!” With that, Yukie happily walks off to the backroom.

“ROSE PRINCE?” Suga leans back in his chair laughing. “THAT’S THE BEST THING I EVER HEARD!”

Daichi tries to cover his laughter. “She said she’s been reading romance novels to help with her character. I haven’t been this excited for something since my pet cow gave birth.”

“That’s a really specific farm thing you just referenced, Dai-chan…” Oikawa replies.

Nakahima nods. “I don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean in this situation---ooooooooohhhh mmyyy…” He trails off when he sees his girlfriend, Yui The Rose Prince, strutting toward their table. Her royal robes are in all white adorned with gold swirls. Her long cape flows behind her from her strong strides. When she arrives at their table, Oikawa notices that there is the faint print of roses on her vest. And…and is that rose perfume she’s wearing??

“I am Yu, the prince of roses,” Yui greets with a small bow. Her hair is slicked back and Oikawa would be lying if he said he wasn’t mildly attracted to this. Hmmm his darling Suga-chan should do that with his hair sometime soon… “My, my…” She chuckles lowly. Nakashima swallows; his face is getting red. “You’re all beautiful flowers…”

Daichi and Suga immediately cover their mouths to stop from laughing. Oikawa silently takes notes for future reference. This is the best way to learn how to be as princely as possible for his boyfriend.  

Yui smirks at her boyfriend. “Hello handsome,” She says, sitting on the table and crossing her legs.

“Uh…h..hi…” Nakashima stammers. Daichi snickers.

“Did you come by for food or just to see me?” She leans close to him, chuckling. “Either way, your pretty eyes are a joy to my heart.”

“What romance novel did you steal that from, Miichan?” Daichi asks, thoroughly enjoying this act.

Yui doesn’t break face, but she snaps in Daichi’s general direction to make him stop talking. “Takeru-kun, you are the day to my night, the stars in the night sky, and the prettiest rose in the garden…” She snaps at Daichi again. Nakashima on the other hand is completely entranced by this. His face has never been this red in a long time. “Would you grace me with your presence again?” She asks, kissing the back of his hand.

Daichi is now turned away from the table laughing loudly. Suga has his head in his hands, giggling madly. Oikawa has never been so impressed so quickly in his entire life. Nakashima holds Yui’s hands, his heart beating fast.

“DO YOU WANNA GO ON A DATE?” He asks loudly.

The café immediately silences at the loud question. Everyone turns to their table in shock. Oikawa is on the edge of his seat. This is the best romance novel entertainment he’s ever seen! What a beautiful story! The flirty prince of the Rose Kingdom and the honest man from the poorer side of the town…meeting at a beautiful café the prince visits. Who could’ve guessed that the prince would be taken aback by the honesty of the honest man?? Oikawa feels his heart beating fast and his face flushing. He was never strong against romantic stories. Behind his several volumes of astronomy books are his favorite romance novels. Pure love is just like science—it opens the mind to new possibilities! And the biggest possibility is the future of the romance between the prince and the man at the café and if their relationship will come to fruition. Oikawa swallows, the critical moment is here!!

Yui finally breaks her façade. “Takeru-kun we’re already dating.” She laughs. “Are you ditching me for…me?”

And just like that the moment is gone. The magic in the air dissipates and the hum of the café resumes. Daichi and Suga are laughing their asses off and Nakahima is now crawling under the table in embarrassment.

“Takeru-kun, come back out! No one heard you…outside of the café at least!” Yui coaxes, bending down to see her boyfriend.

“DAICHI WHY DIDN’T WE RECORD THIS OH MY GOD!” Suga fans himself as he tries to calm down.

“THAT WAS THE BEST THING I EVER WITNESSED! NAKASHIMA YOU’RE SO GOOD! YOU’RE SO PURE!” Daichi laughs.

Oikawa sighs heavily. “Farewell my sparkling romantic moment…”


	107. Tokyo West Culture Festival--Maids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can I serve you Master?

Chapter 106: Tokyo West Culture Festival--Maids

“I’m letting you know that if it weren’t for you Daichi, I would not be coming here,” Kuroo crosses his arms as he, Daichi, Yui, Suga, and Oikawa wait in line for the maid café. Yui is still in her prince costume, but she rinsed out the hair gel so it’s super fluffy now.

Daichi chuckles. “Oh come on, it’s not that bad is it?”

“I love how Kuroo’s being aloof for no reason,” Oikawa says to Suga loud enough for Kuroo to hear.

Suga smiles. “I know. It’s not like he’s liked him for a bajillion years or anything.”

“It warms my heart seeing him so happy with Daichi!” Yui replies.

“YUI-SAN YOU DID NOT NEED TO JOIN THEM IN ATTACKING ME!” Kuroo whips around with a pink face. “I swear, you’re getting worse than Kenma.”

“Speaking of,” Daichi says as they move up in line. “Where is he? After meeting him at your place, I can’t help but constantly worry about him…”

Yui nods. “Kenma-kun has that effect on people. Work has gotten more interesting with him,” she says.

Oikawa silently agrees. It’s not that he’s afraid of trouble finding Kenma, it’s more like Kenma finding trouble. It’s scary enough at work when Oikawa turns away from the register and sees his cat-coworker literally crawling on the floor, phone in hand muttering about not finding Chancey, and about to run into several customers.

“Believe it or not he’s actually hanging out with a friend,” Kuroo answers excitedly. “At least I think so? He keeps calling them Fairy but he likes giving people codename so it must be a real person.”

“Fairy?” Oikawa repeats, humming to himself in thought. For some reason he feels like he remembers Kenma calling someone Fairy…

“Maybe it’s Kiyoko-Senpai?” Suga asks. “She’s pretty like a fairy!”

Kuroo quickly shakes his head. “Kiyoko is Kiyoko.”

“Kuroo you realize Senpai actually li—” Daichi starts.

Oikawa quickly cuts him off. “Nooo Dai-chan.”

“Wouldn’t she be more of a witch?” Yui says. “They give off a sexier vibe.”

Oikawa grins at Kuroo. “I dare you to call Kiyoko a witch,” he says.

“No. I’m not about to have her mob family fucking murder me,” Kuroo mutters when they finally reach the front of the line. He grimaces at the person standing near the door. “Granted, it would be nice in comparison to dealing with this guy…”

“Ssssssssalutations Master~” Daishou calls, playing with his long plaits. The maid costume he’s wearing has a poofy skirt that stops right above his thigh highs. His wig is surprisingly the same green tint of his natural hair. He sticks out his tongue and winks. “I’m _so_ ready to serve you.”

Oikawa and Suga force themselves not to walk away. Kuroo makes a loud gagging noise. Yui gasps in awe of the poofy skirt he’s wearing. Daichi happily walks past them to greet his coworker.

“You’re working as a host—er hostess too?” Daichi asks.  

Daishou sighs, putting his hands on his hip. “Ohh my darling, sexy Daichi--”

“DON’T PUSH IT,” Kuroo hisses.

Daishou grins. “The rest of the team forced me into this job since I do this for a living. Alas it’s not the same as the macho café, but seeing men in skirts is jusssssst fine for little ol’ me.” He chuckles. “I mean Mika’s going crazy that she can’t see what I’m dealing with—which by the way _my little adorable musclehead Daichi-chan_ …” He snorts when Kuroo stomps in place. Oikawa is very happy to not have the odd friendship they have. “…loved the skirt yesterday. Made your calves look bomb as hell.”

“My god, what you said was so laced with flirtatiousness that I’m surprised it’s not dripping off you in a puddle right now,” Oikawa sighs.

“But knowing him, he probably does actually secrete something when he flirts. Reptiles ooze stuff out of their scales,” Suga replies.

Daishou winks. “Boys you don’t know half of what I ooze out~” He says as he leads them to their table. Oikawa, Suga, and Kuroo loudly groan in response.

Yui pulls out her phone and starts typing on it. “I need to make notes of this for my prince character…”  

Daichi laughs. “Oh guys don’t be silly! Daishou’s not flirting with anyone—that’s just how he talks!”

“Daichi I swear to Asahi.” Suga facepalms. Oikawa low key enjoys that the word God is now replaced with Asahi. Nah, he high key enjoys it.  Daishou leads the way inside the café where several of the male volleyball team members awkwardly shuffle around in their maid costumes.

Oikawa leans back to whisper toward Kuroo, “I see why you’ve yet to actually start dating.”

“It’s a process,” Kuroo mumbles.

“Kuroo-kun, it took ten years for me to start dating him when he was in the closet. Power through!” Yui pats his back with a wink.

“Yui-san, I know that was meant as a pick me up but that honestly made me feel that much worse…” Kuroo sighs.

“Well you already waited three so it shouldn’t be that bad?” Suga asks when they sit down.

Daichi cocks his head to the side. “Three for what?” he asks. “There’s five of us.”

In a quick movement, Suga crumples up his napkin and throws it at Daichi’s head. Oikawa immediately goes into a fit of giggles more out of surprise at the action than anything.

“KOUSHI WHAT THE GARLIC?” Daichi exclaims.

Oikawa rocks back and forth in his seat, covering his face and giggles. “I forgot…you don’t swear…” he says. “Also gross you said my boyfriend’s first name.”

Daichi rolls his eyes. “He was my best friend before your boyfriend.”

“It is rare when you use my first name though,” Suga replies before grinning. “I wonder if it’s rare for Kuroo.”

Kuroo shrugs. “We’ve known each other for literally months Suga, why would I use your first name.”

“It’s a process for him too huh?” Yui laughs.

Oikawa crumples his napkin and throws it at Kuroo. “COME ON.”

“WHAT THE HELL OIKAWA?” Kuroo shouts. He begins balling up his napkin but a large hand takes it out of his grasp. The table looks up to see Aone staring down at them. He’s balancing a platter with two parfaits on top in his other hand.

“…don’t waste these,” he says.

Kuroo’s eyebrow twitches. “How are you able to be intimidating in a maid’s outfit?” he asks. Aone moves his hand with a small shrug.

Yui gasps. “Aw Aone-kun!! You look so darling!!” She gets up and gives him a hug. He blushes at the attention and gives her shoulder a pat in return.

“I hoped my size would get me out of it…” he mumbles looking away.

“You look great Aone-san!” Suga replies, flinching some when Aone’s sharp gaze turns to him. “Ahaha…your stare is as intense as usual…” he forces himself not to look away.

“So you two are dating…?” Aone asks.

Oikawa nods. “It might makes things easier for you huh?” He smiles. Oikawa is highly aware of the crush Aone has on Futakuchi. A part of him hates that he has to keep going into Seduction Mode TM for Futakuchi to do his damn job. “You’ll be next, I bet.”

Aone’s frown falters. “I don’t gamble…”

“YUI!” Futakuchi’s shrill voice is heard as he marches over to their table. “AONE IS WORKING! DON’T UNBALANCE HIM!”

Yui laughs, sitting back down. “I’m pretty sure he was fine with me hugging him Futakuchi-kun,” She says.

“His knees were kinda wobbly when you latched on to him, Miichan,” Daichi says.

Futakuchi gasps loudly before pointing at Daichi. “DON’T STARE AT AONE’S KNEES!” He bends down to a squat in front of Aone. “ALL OF YOU AVERT YOUR EYES FROM THIS GUY!”

“Why are you so protective of him?” Oikawa asks, resting his chin on his hand. “With the cute skirt he’s got on he can show off to everyone.”

“I KNOW THAT’S WHY I HATE THIS THING WE DO EVERY YEAR!” Futakuchi says. “LIKE I WOULD LIKE TO BE THE ONLY ONE THAT SEES HIM LIKE THIS!” He shouts.

The café is dead silent. Everyone’s eyes is on Futakuchi. Aone’s face flares up. Futakuchi is too stunned to move.

“YEAH HONESTY!” Daishou shouts from the door. “LET ME JOIN IN! MY GIRLFRIEND CAME BY AND SAID SHE WANTS ME TO WEAR THIS TONI—“ He gets cut off by Mika who covers his mouth and pushes him back outside.

Futakuchi scrambles up and glances to Aone. His face reddens before he runs off to the kitchen. Aone looks back at Oikawa who winks at him.

“Looks like you’re about to get all sevens,” Oikawa says. Damn that was a hella cool line.

“Stop looking smug that was hella lame,” Kuroo replies.

“Shh, let him think it’s cool,” Suga whispers.

Aone nods before widening his eyes in shock. He looks behind him to see what’s there.

“Nononono Aone,” Nakashima says. “Don’t move. I was having fun hiding here.”

Daichi grins, leaning back in his chair. “Isn’t the key part of hiding not saying you’re hiding?” He asks.

Nakashima points a white gloved hand behind Aone toward Daichi. “Zip it, Sawamura. As your server I don’t want your backtalk.” He gasps when Aone leaves for his table. “NOOO AONE NO THEY’RE GONNA SEE ME—” When Aone is gone, the table sees Nakashima dressed in a maid’s outfit with a frillier petticoat and a shorter skirt. His long black thigh highs have white hearts on them, and his blonde hair is spun in curls. He forces on a smile and waves weakly. “…hi.”

Oikawa is the first to react, “Wow—”

Yui stands up from the table. “YOU LOOK FREAKING AMAZING TAKERU!” She interrupts Oikawa. Suga chuckles at his boyfriend’s miffed face. “YOU MAKE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND!”

Nakashima flushes. “GIRLFRIEND?”

She beams. “I’m still a prince, remember?” She lowers her voice and rubs his chin as she says, “And you’re my princess.”

“Huh, didn’t think that would be their thing…” Kuroo says. “But like anyone’s down for maids right?”

Daichi shrugs. “I guess? But aren’t the costumes kinda expensive?”

“They’re cheaper than you think,” Oikawa answers without thinking. He covers his mouth and looks away when the attention is on him.

Suga grins. “And how would you know this?”

“I DUNNO,” Oikawa feels his face reddening.

“You seem the type,” Daichi says.

Kuroo laughs loudly. “DUDE I CAN’T AND I CAN BELIEVE YOU OWN A MAID’S OUTFIT. LIKE IT’S SO YOU THAT I CAN’T BELIEVE IT’S ACTUALLY REAL!”

“IT WAS A GIFT FROM MY SISTER!” Oikawa screeches.

“You asked for a maid’s outfit?” Suga asks, raising an eyebrow. He’s really enjoying this.

“IT WAS A JOKE GIFT!”

“That you were okay with?” Daichi says.

“I MEAN IT FIT OKAY SO LIKE WHY TAKE IT BACK?” Oikawa explains.

Kuroo slams his hands on the table as he cackles. “YOU ALREADY WORE IT! I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!”

Suga turns to Yui. “I bet my boyfriend is cuter as a maid than yours.”

“Silly Koushi, you clearly see my princess is the cutest maid here,” She replies with a flick of her cape. “You’re writing a check you can’t cash.”

“Everyone please please,” Daishou calls as he saunters over to their group. “You’re making a big scene.” He flips one his braids over his shoulder. “You’re clearly seeing the prettiest maid. Being in my prescence is your prize!”

Kuroo immediately covers his eyes. “Lemme just take my prize away really quick.”

“FUCK OFF KUROO YOU’RE JEALOUS THAT YOU WON’T FIT A MAID COSTUME LIKE I CAN!” Daishou stomps his feet in anger.

“Huh,” Daichi crosses his arms in thought. “I never thought of that…” he says. He closes his eyes and hums for a moment.

“…thought of what?” Kuroo asks, moving his hand to look at Daichi.

Daichi opens his eyes and smiles at Kuroo. “If you were dressed like that, I think maids might be my thing.”

Kuroo immediately covers his face again. The tips of his ears reddening. “COULD’VE LIKE FUCKING WARNED ME YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME OR SOMETHING!”

“I feel like we learned a lot about each other!” Yui says happily. “It’s all thanks to Takeru-kun!”

Takeru smiles weakly. “…I think you’re reaching with that Yui-san…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's me Cis! I'm back with just one chapter again! Give me time everyone. There will be a big bulk of an update soon. In my personal life I'm still trying to get over the passing of my grandmother so I don't feel too focused right now! But this chapter was very fun for me to write. Please enjoy everyone realizing they're interested in maids lolol 
> 
> Also! In other news, a little bit before Mother's Day I have been trying to start a t-shirt business! Ahaa, I draw on the side and uh well I kinda want to put my designs on things for you to wear! Uhm my instagram might be the best place to see some of the stuff I draw--> missuscis<\--- that's the name if you want to check it out. Lol some of the stuff is kinda edgy and if you're down for edgy let me know! Lol yes, this is one of my marketing strategies!! Anyway uh please express interest so I can see...well who's interested hahaha. 
> 
> Aside from that, the next few chapters will be uploaded in bulk! Cause I'm raring to get to like more plot stuff. I'M REEEADDDDDYYY!!! Also another thing to bring to your attention! This story is separated into seasons. I think I said this before. I'm on the fence of ending this one at the end of spring and then creating a new story for the summer and fall and etc oorrrrr piling it into this one story. Hopefully that makes sense what I just said lol. 
> 
> ANYWAY! THAT'S ALL FROM ME! Please follow my writing tumblr ciswritesfanfiction aaaanddd please read the story that I'm focusing on finishing Life's a Drag! I love it! Dragqueens! whoo! I hope you guys have a good day yaaaaay!!


	108. Seijou Ice Cream Eating Contest (+Kiyoko, Suga, Noya, and Takeru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream.

Chapter 107: Seijou Ice Cream Eating Contest (+Kiyoko, Suga, Noya, and Takeru)

“Alright kiddo, one or two scoops?” Oikawa asks his nephew as they move up in line. Since the weather is a bit hotter than the usual sunny spring afternoon, there is a long line at the ice cream stand. Takeru stands between Suga and Oikawa, pouting as he thinks deeply about his answer.

“Three!” He finally answers.

Oikawa shakes his head. “We still have cookies to eat when we come back. If you have three scoops you can’t eat those,” he says.

“Will you eat cookies?” Takeru asks.

“Yup. I’m just getting a popsicle to share with Suga-chan.”

“One would say you shouldn’t have cookies either, Tooru,” Suga replies.

Takeru nods eagely. “YEAH KOUSHI’S RIGHT!”

“Fine, fine I won’t have any,” Oikawa pouts at Suga. “But I’ll have my other sweet thing, right?”

Suga chuckles. “Of course,” he leans over and pecks Oikawa’s cheek.

A flash goes off. “LOVE PICTURE GET!”

When they reach the front of the line, Oikawa orders for his nephew and boyfriend. Three scoops of chocolate ice cream for Takeru, and a rocket popsicle to share with Suga. With their treats, they walk back to the courtyard to join the rest of their group. Seijoh (along with Kiyoko and Noya) is sitting at a huge circle table eating different types of ice cream treats. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are sitting ontop of the table arguing about something. Oikawa knows it’s nothing important.  

“I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS TO RACE AGAINST TAYLOR SWIFT TO SEE IF SHE LIVES UP TO HER NAME!” Hanamaki shouts.  

“BUT IT’S JUST A LAST NAME! THA’S LIKE SAYING USAIN BOLT IS A LITERAL BOLT OF LIGHTENING!” Matsukawa screams back. They both have rocket popsicles. As they shout at each other, some of the ice cream drops on the table. Kiyoko’s eyebrow twitches at the sight of it.

Mhm. Not important.

Yahaba perks up when Oikawa and company sit at the table. “Thank God you’re back. I thought my mind was going to melt like my ice cream.” He and Kyoutani both have mint chocolate chip ice cream cones. Kyoutani reaches over to wipe up the mess Hanamaki and Matsukawa are making. Kiyoko smiles at him.

“I was kinda curious on where that argument was gonna go honestly,” Watari replies with a shrug. “Right, Noya-san?” Since Watari is lactose intolerant, he settled on occasionally licking Noya’s creamsicle.

Noya nods. “You should get Usain Bolt and Taylor Swift in a race to see who is the fastest,” He tells Matsukawa and Hanamaki. “Call it the Bolt-Swift Sprint or whatever.”

“The man’s a fucking genius,” Hanamaki gasping loudly. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“I was so against this topic until that,” Matsukawa pats Noya’s shoulder. “You are perfect for this group.”

Oikawa beams. “That’s right! We never celebrated Noya joining as another in-law or whatever we’re calling people who date us,” he says.

“We celebrated,” Watari says leaning over to get a lick of ice cream. Noya flushes at the action.

Suga turns to Oikawa excitedly. “Did you hear that?” He whispers.

“You’re more excited than I am,” Oikawa chuckles.

Kiyoko hums are she licks her vanilla ice cream cone. “But I’m not an in-law. I’m Dad.”

Oikawa grumbles, “You stole that spot from me…”

“Why do we celebrate these things by eating?” Iwaizumi asks.

Yahaba shrugs. “It’s the easiest way?” he says. “If I knew we would be doing this for Noya, I would’ve bought his ice cream since I was being a turd to him.”

“Wow, you’re really mature when the fake mustache and overcoat is off!” Noya tells him with a big smile.

Yahaba’s eyebrow twitches. “Don’t push it Noyanishi.”

Matsukawa grins. “You’re being initiated on a grand day, Noya!” He licks his ice cream. “You’re about to witness a grand Seijoh tradition.”

“One that involves the basic rules of a hot dog eating contest and something that everyone at this table sans Mom enjoys doing,” Hanamaki explains.

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “NO WE CAN’T DO THIS IN FRONT OF A CHILD!”

Takeru pouts. “I’m old enough for anything Uncle!”

“You’re old enough to tell your mother and that’s bad enough,” Oikawa says.

Suga glances over to Kiyoko who shrugs. “What are you about to do?” He asks before putting the tip of his ice cream in his mouth and twisting it in his mouth. Oikawa feels his face redden when he watches, many a day dream of Suga on his knees in front of him flooding into his brain. Suga sees this and it finally occurs to him what was about to happen. “WOW YOU GUYS ARE THAT IMMATURE TO MAKE A CONTEST ON WHO CAN BLOW AN ICE CREAM/ EAT IT THE FASTEST?” He laughs loudly.

Noya almost drops his ice cream cone. “ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” He screeches. Watari leans in and gives Noya’s ice cream cone a loooong lick, winking at him. “Oh my god you’re serious…” He covers his mouth.

Kiyoko almost chokes when she starts giggling madly. “I get why you said Hajime doesn’t enjoy doing it,” she says between giggles. “Do you still participate despite your lack of… _experience?_ ”

Iwaizumi’s blushes turning away. “I DON’T LIKE THE IDEA OF LOSING—SHUT UP KIYOKO STOP LAUGHING AT ME!”

Kiyoko is hunched over the table, shaking from her loud laughter.

“I never thought Kiyoko-san could get like this…” Noya says in complete awe. “She’s totally different at work.”

Takeru starts blowing air at his ice cream cone. “I’M GONNA WIN WHILE YOU’RE TALKING HAHAHAHAHA!”

“That’s not what we meant by blowing, little one,” Yahaba snickers.

“STOP,” Oikawa shrieks. “DON’T DO THAT AT HOME OR AT SCHOOL.”

“So because of Takeru how are we changing up the competition?” Yahaba asks.

“Isn’t it still an ice cream eating contest?” Suga asks.

Matsukawa grins. “That it is, Suga,” he says. “The winner gets money from the losers!”

“Oh dude that’s gonna be a lot since there’s so many of us now,” Hanamaki replies, counting up everyone at their table. “YOOO WE GOT 11 PEOPLE TOTAL THERE’S SO MONEY TO MAKE FROM THIS!” 

“I’d like to see a million yen in my bank account tomorrow morning,” Oikawa replies.

“A billion for me,” Suga adds.

“ _Sensible amount of money,_ ” Matsukawa stresses. “Everyone ready? GO!”

And thus the Seijoh ‘Who Can Suck off a Popsicle the Fastest’ now turned into a regular ice cream eating contest began. It only took one minute until everyone began suffering from brain freeze.

Noya kicks at the ground letting out a loud groan. “THIS WAS SO DUMB UGGH MY HEAD HURTS!”

“NO NOYA-SAN YOU HAVE TO WIN FOR US!” Watari fans his boyfriend. “I DON’T KNOW IF FANNING HELPS SINCE ICE CREAM IS COLD!”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are lying on the table.

“HOW COME THIS IS HARDER WHEN THERE’S NO SEX APPEAL INVOLVED?” Hanamaki screams.

Matsukawa covers his face with his free hand. “I HATE MY CHOICES. WHY DID I START THIS?”

Yahaba grimaces. “I feel like I gained like 300 pounds and I’m extremely bitter about it,” he mutters, glaring at his ice cream.

Ken sighs. “I’m now starting to hate this flavor…”

Kiyoko and Iwaizumi lean against each for support. “…Hajime…I’m smarter than all of you…how did I get convinced to be a part of this…” She mumbles.

“You’re officially a part of Seijoh now…” He answers. 

 Oikawa weakly continues eating his popsicle. “I’ve powered through a messed up knee…I can get through this…” He mutters. God but his head gets worse with each chomp of his popsicle…ohh no and his teeth are getting sensitive.

“I don’t know if I can take it anymore,” Suga pouts, “You and Takeru-kun are still going at it…” He chuckles softly at the little boy feverishly eating his ice cream.

“I’m glad we’re not doing the x-rated version of this contest…” Oikawa says.

Suga hums, a smirk growing on his face. “Why’s that? You’re afraid to show me what you got?”

Oikawa flushes. “NO! I was…I wasn’t sure how I was going to last watching you…”

Suga scoots closer to his boyfriend, walking his fingers along Oikawa’s thigh. “Really? It would’ve been _quite a sight_ huh?” He mumbles in Oikawa’s ear.

Oikawa drops his popsicle on the ground. “KOUSHI!” He hisses. His flush isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Yes, Suga is a flirt but not _this_ flirty. Oikawa honestly wasn’t expecting it. That’s not to say he’s not enjoying this because HOLY SHIT HE IS. LIKE OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT’S EVER HAPPENED TO HIM.

Suga chuckles lowly in Oikawa’s ear. “I love the way you say my name…when the real deal happens I hope I hear you go crazy until you’re—”

“DONE!!” Takeru stands up in his seat, jumping up and down. “I’M DONE! I’M THE WINNER! GIVE ME YOUR MONEY SO I CAN BUY A WHOOOOOLLE BUNCHA STUFFS!” He climbs on the table and climbs on top of Hanamaki cheering. “I AM THE ICE CREAM KING! KING ICE CREAM TAKERU! TAKERU ICE CREAM!” He laughs loudly.

“How much sugar does he usually get at home?” Suga asks.

“In terms of ice cream, he usually gets one scoop…” Oikawa answers, watching his nephew jump off the table and run around it.

Suga turns to him. “What have you done?”

“Michi’s gonna kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's a double update this time around! Haha my summer has gotten a bit hectic in my persona life, but I'm getting there! I do hate that I haven't updated as much as I would like to. But we'll get there I promise!! I wanted to update these two chapters first before I go into the last part of this little arc because it's angst heavy. Haha I wanted to give you guys some happy times before the angst train comes. And it's gonna come really hard. So please enjoy these two chapters!! 
> 
> Oh Takeru, you sugar starved child...don't cause too much trouble.


	109. A night with Takeru 2—Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru and Suga are good boys.

Chapter 108: A night with Takeru 2—Sugar Rush

“I’M GONNA MURDER YOU!” Michi shouts from the other side of the phone. “WITH WORDS BECAUSE THAT’S LEGAL AND YOU CAN SURVIVE THAT.”

“At least you’re not so angry that you can specify,” Oikawa chuckles weakly. “Takeru, put down the pillow.” The pillow is thrown at him. Oikawa sighs deeply. “If it helps, your son is murdering me through a pillow fight that only he is participating in.”

“I’M WINNING!” Takeru shouts, climbing over Iwaizumi to grab another pillow. He groans when Iwaizumi gets it out of his reach.

“Aw, you really are a mom,” Suga replies from the floor. He’s sitting between Oikawa’s legs, playing Super Mario Galaxy on the television.

“You have him for two days and this is what happens,” Michi says. “Tooru, you know why we don’t want Takeru having a lot of sugar. We’re fucking bakers. He’s surrounded by the stuff!”

“I know!” Oikawa groans.  

“AND THEN I WON MONEY AND NOW I’M GONNA BUY ALL THE ACTION FIGURES AND PLAY WITH THEM IN MY ROOM AND I’M GONNA HAVE THEM DEFEAT THE EVIL MONSTER AND THEN I’M GONNA MAKE DADDY PLAY THE SIDEKICK BECAUSE HE MAKES SILLY PUNS AND MOMMY IS GONNA BE THE BAD GUY CAUSE SHE’S SCARY WHEN SHE WAKES UP IN THE MORNING AND HER HAIR ISN’T RIGHT—” Takeru rambles to Suga and Iwaizumi, tossing a pillow up in the air.

“Should we give him water?” Suga turns to Iwaizumi.

“He’s not drunk,” Iwaizumi says with a small laugh.

Suga smiles when Takeru fails to catch the pillow and it accidentally hits his head. “A treadmill maybe?”

“Michi come on…” Oikawa replies, switching the phone to his other ear. “I’m his uncle. It’s my legal duty to spoil him with sweets!”

“It’s also your duty to follow what his mom/your sister say,” she says. “Luckily for you I’m not too upset because he told me that you guys have a contest where you suck off popsicles AAAANND I got the first camera developed so I have some sweet shots of you and your bf kissing.”

Oikawa groans. “I swear you are strange.”

“You’re not getting a copy of these pictures then.”

“I swear I love how quirky you are dearest sister.”

“Mhhhhhmmm…” She laughs. “Just let him get all of his energy out. He’ll be out like a light soon.”

“AAH!” Takeru gasps. “MIGHTY ROBOTS! WE HAVE TO WATCH MIGHTY ROBOTS!” He shakes his uncle’s arm.

“Sounds like you’re busy. I’ll let you keep spoiling, little bro,” Michi replies.

“Thanks. Tell your hubby I said ‘Hey you’re still hot even though he married you,’” Oikawa says.

“WOW YOU CAN ACTUALLY FUCK OFF TOORU.”

“HEY NO FAIR YOU CAN SWEAR BECAUSE I’M TAKING CARE OF YOUR KID, MICHI.”

“ _BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM. OH WAIT I FORGOT TAKING CARE OF MEANS TURNING HIM INTO A SUGAR DEMON,”_ Michi snaps.

“BECAUSE YOU CAN’T SPOIL HIM LIKE I CAN!” Oikawa snaps back. “YOU’RE JEALOUS WE HAVE FUN!”

“I SUPPLIED HIM WITH THE MIRACLE OF LIFE—THAT’S A WHOLE LOTTA FUN RIGHT THERE!”

Even though it sounds like they’re arguing, Oikawa is grinning ear to ear. He’s pretty sure his sister is also. They’ve always been like this. Michi lets out a loud snort before going into a fit of giggles.

“God, you’re so dumb. I love you,” she says.

He smiles. “You’re gross and I love you too.”

 “Take care of my boy and yourself,” Michi replies before hanging up.

Oikawa lets out a small sigh. When he turns his head, he’s met with his nephew staring at him intently. Oikawa chuckles, he’s seen this look before. “Sleepy?”

Takeru shakes his head, crawling over to Oikawa’s lap. “I’m not sleepy.”

“You sure got quiet all of a sudden,” Oikawa laughs, hugging his nephew. “Missing mommy and daddy?”

“Hajime nii-chan says we might not go to the last festival,” Takeru replies softly.

Oikawa stiffens when he hears the statement. Suga looks up at him when he doesn’t respond. Iwaizumi sighs.

“We might not…” Oikawa finally answers. He knew that Tokyo Central would be a thorn in his side this weekend. Even though he tried to prepare himself he still doesn’t feel ready to face them. There’s Miya and Hoshiumi for one…and the annoying players of Shiratorizawa that fill the lineup of the college team. But there’s one person in particular he’s not sure he wants to see ever again.

“Okay…” Takeru mumbles, pouting. “Is it because of the mantis guy?” He asks. “CAUSE I’LL PROTECT YOU FROM HIM! HAJIME-NIICHAN TAUGHT ME HOW TO CATCH BUGS YOU KNOW!”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Tendou does look like a mantis…”

“Guess Mantis,” Oikawa says, grinning when Iwaizumi laughs loudly.

Suga stops playing the game and stands up. “Takeru-kun, sometimes its not good to force people to do something they’re not okay with,” he says gently. “We can do something different tomorrow!” He smiles.

Takeru nods his head, pouting. “Okay…” he yawns. “I’m not sleepy,” he says quickly.

“Okay not sleepy,” Iwaizumi says, turning off the television. “The first one to get ready for bed wins.”

Takeru gasps. “Wins what?” He asks. Instead of answering Iwaizumi sprints toward his bedroom. “NOO I WANNA WIN!!” Takeru leaps out of Oikawa’s lap and runs after him.

Oikawa sighs when Suga sits next to him. “I’m laaamee…” he immediately wraps his arms around him. “My nephew wants to go and I’m too lammmeee to goooo…” he whines into Suga’s shoulder.

“You’re not lame,” Suga chuckles. “It’s understandable that you’re not okay with going to Tokyo Central—especially after that little run in we had earlier.” He shifts Oikawa’s head so he can give him a kiss on the cheek. “You don’t have to endure everything terrible, you know?”

“But enduring is the only thing I’m good at,” Oikawa pouts.

“No it’s not and you know it,” Suga replies. “You wouldn’t have me or all of your friends if that were true.” He punctuates this by kissing him. “Plus if you have to endure, just know that we’re all gonna be there to endure with you.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “Really?” He asks. It sounds stupid, but he kinda forgot that he had support. He knows he has it, and he loves it, but him being the person that he is he wants to do things on his own. But as Suga said…he would’ve have gotten his pals or his status in volleyball if it weren’t for the people who supported him. Hell he wouldn’t have gotten the best boyfriend in the world if it weren’t for them.

“Of course silly,” Suga grins. “To quote your favorite movie, ‘we’re all in this together’.”

Oikawa snickers before kissing his boyfriend again. “You’re the best, and I’m wearing you down with that movie.”

“You’re also the best and I will forever hate that movie,” Suga says.

“If I kiss you to oblivion would you still say that?” Oikawa grins.

Suga chuckles, pulling him closer. “Nothing wrong with trying, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this update! Thanks everyone for being so supportive!! It means a lot to me! If you're curious of any of my writing stuffs, you can hit up my writing tumblr ciswritesfanfiction ! Or if you wanna support my future business please check out my wordpress missuscis.wordpress.com ooorrr my tumblr missuscis.tumblr.com I'm in the process of getting a shop together, but my internet presence ain't so strong. If you're a fan of my other story life's a drag, the first shirt design is of Supa Nova (Oikawa's drag personality) and Solar Flare (Suga's drag personality)!! If you want to own said shirt design please let me know!! I'm being very cautious before I start ordering things. BUT ANYWHO!!  
> Next time we will finally have our huge ass update. The entire Tokyo Central school festival AND the final arc in spring currently dubbed 'THEY FINALLY FUCK AND ALSO SUGA'S BIRTHDAY' in my outline notes. that's right folks. The next update will be the last of this 'season' if you will. Then the summer story arcs will begin!!! Yay!! This story is going to be hella long. I hope you guys are in for a long ride. Thanks so much for reading!!! You're all wonderful! See you all next time!!!!!


	110. Tokyo Central Culture Festival—Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i watched several episodes of the most popular girls in school and wanted to write tons of trashtalking.

Chapter 109: Tokyo Central Culture Festival—Rivals

Oikawa angles his phone so he can check the top of his head. His hair looks fluffy as usual, but he can’t help but think it’s not as perfect as it could be. He sighs as he starts picking at the curled up strands.

“Tooru, you look fine,” Suga says beside him. “You’ve been primping the entire ride over here.”

“I’m anxious as hell, Koushi…” Oikawa mutters. “And when I get anxious I need to fix something…and I swear to god I’ll cut these hairs off IF THEY DO NOT GET THEIR ACT TOGETHER!” He hisses at his hair.

“You see, Takeru?” Hanamaki says behind them. “This is why Watacchi doesn’t want you to grow out your hair.”

Matsukawa nods his head. “Yep, you’ll be screaming at your head in public like your uncle. And we all know that only Tooru deserves to be the crazy step-dad.”

Takeru, who is riding on Hanamaki’s back, gasps loudly. “I DON’T WANT TO BE A CRAZY STEP-DAD!”

Oikawa glares at his friends. “Stop turning my nephew against me.”

“You’re the one literally mad at your hair,” Matsukawa says gesturing to Shigeru who is also in the middle of primping. “You and your prince are acting as though we’re about to see a huge movie star when all we’re seeing is a bunch of ass—” He stops himself when Hanamaki nudges his shoulder. “…assassins…?” He forces out the replacement.

Hanamaki laughs loudly.

“In a weird way that kinda fits,” Iwaizumi mutters. He and Kiyoko are at the head of the group.

She raises an eyebrow at the statement. “How so? I understand they’re not the nicest people,” she replies.

“Yeah, did they actually take something?” Suga asks. He and Kiyoko are surprised when all of Seijoh gets eerily quiet. Oikawa lets out a sigh. “Tooru?”

“Let’s just say they’re one of the reasons why I screwed over my knee, amongst other things,” Oikawa answers. “Tokyo Central is actually pretty decent from what I hear. The people who joined the volleyball team however…” he frowns. “Aren’t necessarily my favorite.”

Iwaizumi crosses his arms with a huff. “They’re no one’s favorites if you ask me…buncha lousy fu—er uh…” He pauses. “Fudge eaters.”

“I’m enjoying the fact that even though you constantly forget you can’t swear in front of a child, you all still commit to the insult,” Kiyoko replies.

Yahaba puts away his hand mirror with a loud sigh. “I’ve done all I can do. This is as pretty as I can be for those shitfaces—I MEAN!” He covers his mouth when Oikawa glares at him. “Whatever I already said it.” He shrugs. Kyoutani sighs.

“Uncle, what’s that word?” Takeru asks.

“It’s the grownup way of saying doodoo head,” Oikawa explains. “If you say it around your mother, blame Uncle Shigeru.”

“Okay!”

“I am ready for the Central Festival,” Shigeru replies, checking his hair again. “I have some business to take care of.”

“And what pray tell could that be, my dear prince?” Oikawa asks.  

Kyoutani grumbles, “The cereal.”

Yahaba elbows his boyfriend’s arm. “You’re doing it on purpose now. You know Instagram isn’t a cereal. I literally pounded that in your system,” he says.  

Suga lets out a small gasp before whispering to Oikawa, “Kyoutani-kun’s the _receiver_??”

“I think you of all people should know not to judge a book by it’s cover,” Oikawa chuckles.  

Suga grins. “True…not only do I have you under my thumb, you’re under me in general.” He gives his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. There’s a flash behind them.

“Love picture get…” Takeru whispers. Earlier in the morning, Michi called her son to give him more tips on taking love pictures. _‘Maybe don’t shout you got a picture today! Maybe you’ll get more!’_ she told him. Oikawa wonders what life skill she’s trying to teach her son. He’s too afraid to ask.

Kiyoko hums in thought as they wait at the crosswalk. Once they cross this street, they’ll be entering the Tokyo Central campus. Oikawa tries to keep his breathing evenly. Maybe he won’t see anyone he hates. Maybe today will go just fine!

“I can see how he thinks of cereal because of the gram part,” Kiyoko says turning to Iwaizumi for his opinion.    

“…Instagrams would be a good cereal name…” He agrees with a nod.

“I’m a granola ad yogurt person myself,” Suga replies.  

Yahaba is the first to cross the street when the walk sign pops up. “STOP THIS BREAKFAST TALK. THERE’S A PUNK ON INSTAGRAM THAT MUST BE STOPPED AT ALL COSTS. HE’S A SETTER AND HE’S PRETTY AND HIS HAIR IS PARTED LIKE MINE AND I’M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!”

Takeru giggles. “Uncle, Uncle Shigeru said a bad word!”

Oikawa sighs. “I know…”  

“With what?” Iwaizumi asks. “I don’t feel like fighting today.”

Kiyoko snickers. “How assuming of you…”

Shigeru whips around when he reaches the campus gate, holding out his phone proudly. “MY BEST FILTERED PHOTOS.” Kyoutani immediately rolls his eyes.

“Do whatever you want, but mind the language my prince,” Oikawa replies. “Thanks to our ice cream eating contest, I’m already on thin ice with my sister.”

“Says the guy who gave him three scoops of ice cream when he’s supposed to have one,” Suga says.

“And sexted in front of him,” Iwaizumi adds.

Oikawa blushes. “I DO NOT NEED THIS DOUBLE TEAMING RIGHT NOW!” He exclaims. As they were getting ready this morning, Oikawa busied himself with sending a few _loving_ messages to his boyfriend. Being the clingy guy he is, he had to show how much he missed his boyfriend in the three minutes it took for him to get ready. Little did he know while he was sitting on the couch texting his boyfriend how much he wanted to mark up that cute ass body of his, his lovely, curious nephew Takeru was spying over his shoulder.  

“Oh man, little dude you gotta tell us what your uncle said,” Hanamaki says, grinning.

“If it’s as dumb as I think it is, those messages are gold,” Matsukawa laughs.

Oikawa whips around toward his nephew. “NO LOVE PICTURES IF YOU GOSSIP!”

Takeru gasps, clutching his camera. “I WON’T SAY ANYTHING! I WANNA KEEP TAKING LOVE PICTURES!”

Suga sighs. “I swear I can’t keep up with your family…” He tells Oikawa.

“Their mom is the only sane one, but even then she’s scary as all get out so she doesn’t count either,” Iwaizumi replies.

Oikawa frowns. “Tell me about it…” He notices Suga giving him a look. He squeezes Suga’s hand. Talking about his mother is the last thing he feels like doing, especially now that they’re on the Tokyo Central campus. They walk past several cheerleaders by the entrance. Takeru takes pictures of them, giggling.

“Is Buzzcut Buddy and Yuu-kun coming?” He asks, taking a picture of the marching band.

Hanamaki shakes his head. “Nah, they gotta work today,” he answers.

“Or so they say…” Matsuakwa says.

“Noya-kun, is surprisingly dedicated to his job,” Kiyoko replies, turning to face him. “I think it’s the little manager tag that motivates him.”

“Oh god that’s adorable,” Matsukawa clutches his shirt as in he was hit by something. “Chase that paper, Noya.”

Suga hums as they walk past several stands. “It’s kinda empty, huh?” He asks. Oikawa looks around to see that the campus isn’t necessarily packed with students like the past two days. It’s mostly tourists or high school students checking out the different stands.

“Yeah Central doesn’t have a big turnout in the daytime,” He explains. “Since they’re the last one to hold a festival, there’s a huge party in the courtyard.”

“Oh right, you told me before,” Suga says with a small laugh. “The vibe here is so straight laced though. I can’t believe they’d hold a party.”

“Trust me. It’s crazy from what Kuroo told me. He’s gearing up to go tonight with Dai-chan, Bo-chan, and Akaashi-sama.”

Suga snorts loudly. “SAMA?”

“KOUSHI HE’S MY INSTAGRAM IDOL! HE HAS 3.7 MILLION FOLLOWERS AND I JUST MADE IT TO 1 MILLION!” Oikawa cries out.

“Just 1 million he says…” Hanamaki mumbles behind him.

“That like an entire city of people,” Matsukawa says.

“Uncle you’re famous!” Takeru claps his hands.

Oikawa chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “I try, Takeru. I try.”

Suga rolls his eyes.

“Of course, I’d happily trade my followers for my number one…” Oikawa replies, leaning down to kiss Suga’s ear. “Your attention is all I care about, Koushi…” he whispers. Suga blushes sweetly before smiling up at him.

A flash goes off. “Love picture get….”

The sweet moment is abruptly stopped by Yahaba who grabs his boyfriend’s hand and walks briskling over to an immaculate overly decorated stand. It’s then when Oikawa realizes that they’ve finally reached the volleyball gyms. He forces himself to not try to turn the other direction. He won’t get strong if he won’t face his problems head on. He has support. Suga squeezes his hand.

“You’re alright,” he hears his boyfriend say. Oikawa lets out a long breath. He’s alright.

“Kiyoko,” Hanamaki says as he bends down to let Takeru off his back. “Little dude has to use the John,” He grins. “You mind taking him there for me?”

Kiyoko pouts before turning to Iwaizumi.

He sighs. “I’ll record all the trash talking while you’re gone,” he says. She smiles and bends down to whisper something in his ear. “YOU CHOOSE NOW OF ALL TIMES TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?” He shouts, blushing profusely.  

“I think she said the ‘L’ word,” Oikawa whispers to his boyfriend.

Suga nods, watching Kiyoko laugh behind her hand also blushing. “She totes did.”

Kiyoko gives Seijoh and Suga a thumbs up. Takeru does the same thing because he thinks she looked cool doing it. “I believe in you!” She declares before leading Takeru in the opposite direction.

“Damn,” Matsukawa is the first to say. “Those words really hit me.”

“I know right?” Hanamaki pretends to wipe a tear. “Dad’s awesome.”

“I FUCKING SAID IT FIRST YOU DICKS!” Oikawa hisses. “SHE’S FUCKING PLAGIRIZING ME!”

Suga chuckles. “You guys really needed to curse, huh?”

Iwaizumi stuffs his hands in his pockets as he watches Yahaba, Kyoutani, Hanamaki and Matsukawa head over to the stand. “With them, you kinda need to.”

Yahaba flips his hair with a wide grin when he finally reaches the Tokyo Central VBC booth. “Hello _Shitrabu_ ,” He greets sweetly. The other equally hairsprayed and perfectly styled setter narrows his eyes at him.

“Nice to see you again, _Shitgeru_ ,” Shirabu replies just as cutesy. He elbows the bowlcut boy beside him. “Tsutomo, they’re here.”

Goshiki Tsutomo, the one freshman on the Tokyo Central starting lineup and Shirabu’s boyfriend, turns around, and crosses his arms with a sigh when he sees Kyoutani. “I would say I’m surprised you found our booth so fast Kyoutani, but dogs are good at sniffing people out.” He grins.

Kyoutani shrugs. “It doesn’t take much to sniff out an onion, Goshiki _._ ”Goshiki stomps his feet at the insult.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa walk over to the other side of the stand. “What up, what up MiyaMiya!” Hanamaki calls. The Miya twins look up from their phones and grimace.

“I’d ask if you’re working hard but it doesn’t take much for you guys to be shitheads!” Matsukawa laughs loudly.

“Quick find a magnet so they get stuck to it,” Atsumu tells his brother.

Osamu starts searching for something on his phone. “I didn’t know we had a Green Day concernt on campus,” he says.

“Jesus, I didn’t think we’d start out at level 1000…” Suga mumbles. “I didn’t think there’d be so many personal battles either…”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “It comes with the sport I guess,” he says.

“That’s the super PC answer of course,” Oikawa says with a small laugh. “You can’t help but hate an asshole.” 

“LOOK IT’S THE LOLITA!” Hoshitani pops up from behind Atsumu. “Where’s the getup, yo?”

Iwaizumi sighs and starts heading toward the booth. “You realize I can kick your ass with or without the dress,” he says.

Suga lets out a small chuckle. “You look surprised,” he says.

Oikawa realizes his mouth his open and quickly closes it. “Is it bad to say that I am?” He asks. “I’m the main reason for these rivalries…and yet…they’re all giving them hell.”

“Tooru, like you said to me…you’re not alone,” Suga pecks the back of Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa feels all warm and fuzzy in his chest from his amazing boyfriend and his amazing friends. How he was able to have them in his life he’ll never fucking know but he’s so happy. “I’m curious about the beef between everyone though. If you don’t mind telling me that is,” Suga says.

Shirabu tilts his head upward, looking down at Shigeru. “So what brings you here? Using me as a way to get more followers?”

“ _AS IF YOU PIECE OF COPYCAT TRASH.”_ Shigeru hisses, pulling out his phone. “I’M HERE TO SHOW YOU I’M IN THE LEAD AND BETTER YET,” he shows a picture of him and Akaashi. “GUESS WHO IS MY FRIEND! LOOK AT THAT.”

Shirabu is taken aback for a moment before regaining composure. “As if you would actually get his Akaashi’s attention. His posts are akin to MONA-LISA. You’re Lisa-Frank.”

“Shirabu and my prince were captains of their respective high school teams. They’re also oddly similar so they’ve always hated each other,” Oikawa explains. “Once Instagram became a thing, that made things worse.”

“I can’t believe he insulted Lisa-Frank…” Suga mutters, crossing his arms. Oikawa loves his boyfriend’s priorities.

Yahaba laughs loudly. “I’M IN THE LEAD SHITRABU. SUCK ON IT--OH BUT WAIT YOUR GAG REFLEX IS AS BAD AS A NEWBORN BABY!”

“FUCK OFF SHITGERU YOUR DICK IS SO SMALL YOU HAVE TO USE A ZIPLOCK BAG AS A CONDOM!” Shirabu shouts back.

Goshiki glares at Kyoutani. “Shouldn’t you be running away from the pound right now?”

“Shouldn’t you be trying to grow a pair?” Kyoutani asks with a wry grin.

“EXCUSE ME!?”

Kyoutani snaps his fingers, and clicks his tongue. “You’re right, onions can’t do that. My bad.”

“I get that Kyoutani is fighting Shirabu’s boyfriend…but I don’t get the whole onion thing…” Suga replies.

“Mad Dog and Goshiki went to preschool together. According to Kentaro, Goshiki said he wanted to be an onion when he grew up,” Oikawa explains. “I can’t say anything though. I said I wanted to be a fountain when I was a kid.”

Suga laughs. “A fountain?”

“Because they’re like super sparkly and there’s tons of money in them because people want to make wishes and stuff!” Oikawa says, blushing. “IT’S A SUPER CREATIVE ANSWERS FOR A FIVE YEAR OLD SUGA-CHAN.”

“No no it is!” Suga is still laughing. “It’s just so you.” He leans up to peck Oikawa’s cheek. “So I didn’t know that guy was a twin.” He gestures to Atsumu and Osamu who are still arguing with Hanamaki and Matsukawa.  

“I’m sure your small minds can see we’re trying to have a bake sale,” Atsumu picks up one of the wrapped cookies from the table. “The Hot Topic is waaaaay away from here.”

Osamu shrugs. “Don’t give them that much credit, ‘Sumu. They get their stuff from Party City,” he says.  

“Awww look at you two sharing the same deep cut, like the cute twins you are~” Hanamaki coos. “You guys share the same date too so the both of you can have a good fuck every 900 years too?”

“WE DON’T, WEDNESDAY ADDAMS!” Atsumu shouts.

Matsukawa grins. “It’s okay Parent Trap, I’m sure there’s worse things to do with a blowup doll.” He and Hanamaki roar with laughter.

Oikawa sighs. “Yeah they’re twins…” He sighs. “What’s weird is that they’re the same in bed…and since I can’t remember it wasn’t much,” he says.

“Huh…” Suga glances over at Iwaizumi, who is recording everything on his phone. “Iwaizumi doesn’t seem the type to trash talk…”

“He doesn’t usually,” Oikawa says.

Hoshiumi glares up at him. “OKAY FINE YOU LOOKED CUTE AS A LOLI STOP INTIMIDATING ME!” He shouts before ducking behind the stand.

“That’s what I thought,” Iwaizumi says.

“I SWEAR TO CHRIST HOSHIUMI FUCKING TRY FOR ONCE!” Atsumu exclaims.

Suga snickers. “Is it bad that I hate that we couldn’t throw out some witty one liners?” He asks. “Especially since they made fun of us. I’d like to give them a piece of my mind.”

“Ohoho…you sure you could do something like that?” A familiar voice comes up behind them. Oikawa stiffens. He looks over his shoulder and sees Tendou grinning at them. “I’d love to see what you’d come up with…”

“I’m not that easy to prey on, Guess Mantis,” Suga crosses his arms. “Shouldn’t you use your Slenderman act in the haunted house?”

Tendou’s eyebrow twitches. “Mantis…?” he repeats lowly.

Oikawa smiles when he feels newfound confidence rise within him. “How’s your face by the way? Heard you scared my sister the other day,” He says.

Tendou’s eyebrow twitches again and he frowns. “Figures. I swear all of you Oikawa’s are so annoying…” He grins again. “And oh wow, are those little love bites or were you attacked by mosquitos?” He leans down to Suga, chuckling. “That’s why you’re feeling high and mighty huh? ‘Grand King loves me and this proves it’” He makes his voice sound squeaky as he says this, “And you…” He looks over at Oikawa. “…you think you’re fine because you got your followers to do the dirty work…” He laughs. “But you’re scared…you’re knees are trembling…well the one that’s not metal at least.”

Oikawa clenches his teeth. “Fuck off Tendou…” he mutters. “As if you know anything about me…”

“Seriously?” Tendou laughs. “I’m the main person that knows everything about you…” he frowns. “And that’s why I hate you the most—OW!” he rubs the back of his head.

Semi appears behind him, giving him another hit on the head. “Hey,” he tells Oikawa and Suga. “Tendou, I should’ve known you were causing trouble when you ran off.”

Tendou chuckles. “How’d you find me? You were still stuck in line…” He looks past Oikawa and grins at who he sees.

Semi sighs. “Captain was on his way here anyway so we came together.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. He swallows. “…captain…” He mumbles.

Suga glances down when Oikawa drops his cane. “Tooru?” He quickly picks it back up. “Are you okay?”

Behind them, the food stand is now quiet. Strong footsteps come up behind Oikawa. Oikawa’s fingers twitch. No…he thought he was ready to face him…no he can still do this. Tendou snickers.

“Scaredy Cat…” he tries to cover his grin.

“When I was told to stop the commotion…” A low voice says behind Oikawa. Oikawa bites his lip. “I wondered if you were the reason…”

Oikawa faces the person behind him, clenching his fists. “Don’t sound so smug, Ushijima,” he mutters. Before him is Ushijima Wakatoshi. The former captain of Shiratorizawa, the new captain of Tokyo Central, and the person Oikawa loathes the most. “You of all people know I enjoy being noticed.”

Ushjima hmphs at this, glancing down to Oikawa’s legs. “You look well,” he says.

“Fuck off,” Oikawa spits back.

“I’m making conversation, Oikawa.”

“I didn’t ask you to, Ushijima.”

Ushijima looks over at Suga, who flinches at the sharp gaze. Oikawa immediately steps in front of him. “I didn’t do anything,” Ushijima says flatly.

“Don’t fucking look at him. Don’t do anything to him,” Oikawa growls, reaching behind him to get his cane from Suga.

Ushijima is silent when he sees the cane. “I forgot how tempermental you are,” he replies, still staring at the cane.

Oikawa furrows his brow. “Don’t act like you’re a saint, Wakatoshi.”

“How reckless…using my first name in front of your boyfriend,” Ushijima replies, glancing over to Suga.

Oikawa clicks his tongue. A part of him hates the level of intimacy they reached. “You’re a piece of shi—”

“I missed you Tooru,” Ushijima cuts him off.

Oikawa’s eyes widen. His throat is dry. His mind is blanking. “W..what…” he whispers.

Instead of answering. Ushijima turns around. “We have to meet with Coach,” he tells his teammates before walking off. Tendou and Semi follow like dutiful soldiers. Iwaizumi is the first to rush over to Oikawa. He flicks off Ushijima as he passes.

“What did that fucker say? I’m going to fucking destroy him I swear it,” he mutters when he reaches the two of them.

Suga glances up at Oikawa, who is still eerily quiet. “He said that he…missed him...” he answers quietly. “Tooru are you okay?” He asks when Oikawa stumbles backwards.

Oikawa forces out a breath. “I…I…hate him…” He watches Ushijima’s figure walk away. “I hate him with every fiber of my being.” 

“UNCLE!” Takeru calls, laughing. “MOMMY’S HERE!”

“TOOORRRRUUUU!!!” Michi laughs loudly.

Oikawa straightens and faces his relatives and Kiyoko with a bright smile. “The heck are you doing here, Michi?” he yells to her.

She waves. “I’M PLAYING HOOKY!” 

“OH YO IT’S BIG SIS!” Matsukawa waves as he and Hanamaki jog over to her. Iwaizumi follows them.

“Tooru,” Suga grabs his boyfriend’s hand. “We’re gonna talk about this, right? I mean if you want to. Are you okay?”

“Nono, we need to talk about this…and after what he said…I’m very not okay,” he sighs. He hears his sister laugh again and smiles. “Even when we were kids…she always pops up when I need a good laugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with three chapters! This isn't the big update but I finished these chapters and I super wanted to upload them!!! I'm gonna talk more at the end of the upload!! I hope you enjoy the update!!


	111. Michi the Tension Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Sis to the rescue!

Chapter 110: Michi the Tension Breaker

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH INVINCIBLE!” Michi exclaims, gesturing wildly to Kiyoko. “SHE’S MY BASKETBALL IDOL.”

“You’re older than her,” Matsuakwa points out.

Kiyoko smiles and politely bows her head toward Michi. “Thank you for the compliments,” she says.

Michi shakes her head. “Thank _you_ for your autograph and being Himezumi’s prince.”

Iwaizumi blushes furiously. “NEE-SAN.” Kiyoko snickers, playfully nudging him.

After meeting up with Michi, the group decided to wander around in the opposite direction of the volleyball team’s booth. They’re at the entrance gate, chowing down on some yakitori they bought at a stand.

“You all seem so close,” Suga replies.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Because she loves getting in my life,” he says. He squirms when his sister ruffles his hair.

“Because you love keeping things to yourself, lameo,” Michi says before winking at Suga. “When he was a kid, he’d tell me all kinds of stories. I’ll have to tell you when he’s not around to stop me.”

Oikawa crosses his arms with a huff. “There’s no stories to tell because I am a wonderful human being.”

“He told me about his wish to be a fountain,” Suga tells Michi. Oikawa lets out a loud yelp.

She laughs. “Oh man I miss the fountain days…”

“Oh my god did he actually try?” Suga asks excitedly.

“MICHI SHUT UP!” Oikawa screeches, his face reddening. “DON’T YOU DARE.”

Michi giggles, taking another bit of her yakitori before handing it to her son. “I’m sorry Suga. I can’t talk about the time he stayed in the bathtub screaming for us to throw money at him.”

Oikawa groans loudly covering his face. His ears are bright pink.

“I know this happened when he was a kid, but I can’t help but see this happening now…” Hanamaki replies.

Matsukawa nods. “Yeah, like a weird cam guy show where he’s just in the tub and people pay to watch that,” he says. “Dude Oikawa, you could actually make a killing off that.”

“Stop,” Oikawa forces out. “This is like when you were trying to convince me to get into por—adult films,” he quickly rephrases. Luckily for him, Takeru isn’t paying attention to him. The young boy beams up to his mother who makes a funny face at him. “How’s Flour Con?” He asks.

Michi looks up from her son, giggling. “It’s doing okay. Since it’s the last day, things are winding down,” she answers. “I said I’m playing hooky, but we decided to call it quits. We made some pretty good deals _and_ bought those super legit Russian piping tips that are popping up online.”

Oikawa gasps. “Really?? Oh you gotta tell me how they are when you use them!” He says.

“I totally will. They’re gonna make our cakes look sooo awesome!” She claps his hands in excitement.

Suga smiles at the two of them. “I feel like only you two could get this excited about baking,” he says.

“It’s the same as your cacti, my dearest,” Oikawa replies with a grin. “You’re just as equally adorably excited.” He chuckles when Suga pouts at him. “What?”

“…don’t say I’m adorable around your sister…” He mumbles, blushing.

Michi clutches her shirt. “I finally saw it in action…” she whispers.

“Nee-san, your creep is showing,” Iwaizumi points out.

“Hajime, I’m not a creep,” Michi huffs. “So I made copies of the lovebirds in case you guys wanted some,” She says, digging in her purse for her pictures of her brother and Suga.

“PROVING A POINT MICHI,” Oikawa exclaims.

Kiyoko chuckles. “All of the Oikawas are eccentric aren’t they?” she asks her boyfriend as she takes a picture.

Iwaizumi also takes one and looks at it. “Tell me about it…”

“Says the guy who wore dresses till he was ten,” Hanamaki says, grinning at the picture. “OH MAN YOU GUYS LOOK SO DOKI-DOKI AND STUFF.”

Suga blushes when he sees the picture. “We do…” he mumbles.

“As you know, it’s so rare for my brother to actually settle down with someone that’s not an assssssanine…” Michi pauses when she thinks of a replacement word. “…assanine person…” she smiles when she hands her brother the photo.

“Nice save, Big Sis,” Matsukawa grins.

Oikawa gasps when he sees the picture. He recognizes the courtyard on his college campus. He and Suga are sitting on a bench with several cherry blossom trees surrounding them. Suga is in the middle of laughing at Oikawa nuzzling against him. His heart blossoms when he sees how happy the two of them are.

_“I missed you, Tooru”_

He furrows his brow when Ushijima’s voice comes back to him. The photo is similar to the one he took back then…No…he’s not getting sucked into that rabbit hole again. He wasn’t happy then. Oikawa looks at his smiling face in the photo. He’s truly happy.

Michi’s small laugh gets him out of his thoughts. “I got a stack of these just for you little bro,” she hands him a pretty thick envelope. “Some of them have Takeru in them of course so you can relive memories and stuff,” she says, picking up her son. “My boy is the best cameraman!” She pecks Takeru’s cheek. Takeru laughs at the attention.

Oikawa beams at his sister. “As a thank you gift, you can hang out with your son,” he says.

Michi snorts. “Thanks for the privledge.” She smiles at everyone. “It was nice seeing you guys. I’m gonna get my boy back to the hotel for family fun time!”

“YAY FAMILY!” Takeru cheers.

After Michi leaves, everyone decides to go their separate ways. Matsukawa and Hanamaki get on their motorbikes to drive to their store, and Kiyoko and Iwaizumi walk toward Tokyo East to hang out. Hand in hand, Oikawa and Suga walk toward the train station.

“It’s a really nice picture…” Suga says as they wait for the train.

“Yep,” Oikawa agrees. “You really are my favorite.” He smiles at his boyfriend.

Suga returns the gesture. “You’re my favorite too, Tooru.” He chuckles when Oikawa pecks the back of his hand.

The two of them are quiet on the train ride back to their apartment building. They lean against each other and Oikawa is almost lulled to sleep by the comfortable silence. Suga hums quietly beside him; Oikawa can’t help but smile knowing that only he could hear the melody since he’s so close. Once again, Oikawa fell in love with Sugawara Koushi. Aside from his friends, nephew, and sister, Suga is one of the main people that truly make him happy.

That’s why he deserves to know about the person who makes him feel terrible.

Oikawa remained quiet as they walked up the stairs to their floor. This was his way of steeling himself. He hadn’t talked about what happened between him and Ushijima in years. Remembering the past scares him, but he knows that he’s in the best company. Suga makes him happy.

When they reach his bedroom, Oikawa finally speaks.

“Koushi, I’m ready to talk about Ushijima.”


	112. Wakatoshi and Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Oikawa's first love.

Chapter 111: Wakatoshi and Tooru

They first saw each other when they were middle schoolers.

It was the annual Prefecture Volleyball Championship. Oikawa won best setter for the second year in a row. He could hear his sister and father cheering from the stands. He knew his mother was proud, but she wasn’t the type to outwardly show it. The medal around his neck felt heavy on his chest. He was fine for now, but he had to keep showing his worth. Iwaizumi stood next to him as the awards ceremony drew on.

“Bear cub’s glaring daggers at me,” Oikawa whispered turning away from the short buzzcut setter staring at him from across the gym. “What should I do Iwa-chan?”

“Maybe he hates you call him that stupid ass name,” Iwaizumi answered. “And face the front, they’re gonna announce the best all around.”

Oikawa pouted and did as he was told. “…bear cubs are cute…” he mumbled to himself. He decided to call him Watacchi instead.

“As we watched everyone play, we saw one person shine above the rest,” the announcer said. “There were no mistakes in his plays. His serves were strong. This person put in the work to become a wonderful player and we expect great things from him in the future.”

Tooru felt his chest tighten in anticipation. That sounded like him. He tried not to fidget too much in his spot.

“The person who will be receiving the Best All Around award is…” the announcer smiles, “Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Oikawa sighed loudly. Yet again, he lost to him. Hilariously enough he never actually saw the person attached to the name before. Last year his family had another engagement and he had to leave early. Iwaizumi gave him a vague description of Ushijima before—‘he’s a guy’ was all he said—and Oikawa couldn’t help his curousity.

Ushijima was a walking powerhouse. His steps were strong and his posture was perfect. Oikawa watched his back muscles move through the thin jersey as he climbed the steps to the stage. When Ushijima faced the crowd his eyes immediately locked on to Tooru’s. A jolt went down Oikawa’s spine. He never met anyone with such a powerful aura before. It was if he demanded the room to find any fault with him. Oikawa couldn’t. When the announcer asked all of the winners to join him on stage, Oikawa could barely move. His face flushed as he walked closer and closer to him. His heart thumped out of his chest when they stood beside each other. They were evenly matched in height. After his first year in middle school, Oikawa got a growth spurt. So did Ushijima.

When the ceremony was over, neither of them had a chance to say anything before getting on their respective school buses. Later that night, Oikawa had his first wet dream involving the dominating body of Ushijima Wakatoshi. It completely covered him; Oikawa wanted to know how those strong muscles felt against his. For the first time in his life, Oikawa fell for someone. And he fell hard.

The first words Ushijima told Oikawa was, “I’m not surprised you’re captain already.”

It was during Inter-High and Oikawa was still a first year. The seniors in Seijou quit earlier than expected and chose him to lead the team. Some people found this upsetting since they didn’t necessarily want to follow some upstart kid that was confidentally attracted to men and casually talked about it in the locker rooms. He had started feeling sick with the responsibility…and his mother was in the stands watching with her critical eye… The only other person that knew how to calm him down was currently in the hospital going through labor. If only his sister could somehow take a call and still push out her son from her womb…

It was the finals and people couldn’t believe that a first year captain was able to bring his team so far. Oikawa could hear people whisper as he walked toward the gym, _‘he must’ve done something to the other teams’_ or _‘I hear he fucks the coach. That’s why he’s captain already’_ or _‘people are giving him a chance because he sucks dick. It’s all a hoax’_.

That was when he ran into Ushijima. Tall, stong, Ushijima. Oikawa found himself staring deep in those hazel eyes. His heart quickened. He watched Ushijima’s lips part to say those words.

“I’m not surprised you’re Captain already,” he said. “You work harder than anyone else.” And with that, he walked away. Oikawa clutched his shirt as he heard those footsteps. Despite being in a daze before the match started. Oikawa wanted to show Ushijima how good of a player he was. He wanted to prove himself to him. He wanted to prove that they were equal.

Their first kiss was after Shiratorizawa won the match. Oikawa was alone in the locker room when Ushijima strolled in. Oikawa watched him through tear stained eyes.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Oikawa ordered. “Don’t say I ruined everything for my team. I work just as hard as you do—” He was cut off by Ushijima planting their lips together. Oikawa wasn’t expecting it, but he didn’t push away. He dreamt about this too many times at this point. He clung to Ushijima like a lifeline and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth and let out a low moan against him.

“You’re loud,” Ushijima said.

“You’re hot,” Oikawa countered.

And that started their relationship. Oikawa would meet up with Ushijima in his dorm and they would let off some steam or explore each other or whatever romanticized saying people use when they make out with their first crush. Oikawa never felt happier. There was someone that was interested in him. He felt worthwhile. He felt loved. There was someone who could hold him and kiss him and love him.

Iwaizumi didn’t care which was nice. “As long as he’s not an asshole,” he said when Oikawa told him about it. That being said, Iwaizumi didn’t want to hang out with Ushijima on their days off.

One of Ushijima’s friends, Tendou Satori cared a lot. “Ushijima, I can’t believe you’re into booty calls,” he sneered.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” He asked. This was his third visit to Ushijima’s dorm room and the first time Tendou was in the room.

“I don’t know what those are,” Ushijima responded.

Tendou sighed loudly and focused on the manga he was reading. “You’re an idiot, Ushijima.”

Oikawa wasn’t sure about sex. Ushijima wasn’t either. Needless to say their first time wasn’t the best, but they talked about it afterward.

“That wasn’t good,” Ushijima said flatly.

Oikawa hummed. “No it wasn’t,” he said. “Hurts…” he rubbed his backside. He smiled when Ushijima pecked his ear.

“I apologize, Tooru.”

“We’re too awkward for something like this Wakatoshi.” Oikawa chuckled before kissing him.

That night he inched closer to Ushijima. He was sleeping but turned away from him. Oikawa couldn’t go to sleep because he was slightly embarrassed since about being naked in someone else’s bed. Plus Tendou was in the room and he didn’t what the hell the guy could do in his sleep. Oikawa pouted. He really wanted to make this moment the best and he wasn’t going to let it go without a fight.

“Ushijima,” he whispered awkwardly. He was so used to using his first name at this point. Hearing the surname come out of his mouth made them so distant. He was only using it since they weren’t alone. “Ushijima…” he tried again, scooting closer to the warm body. Finally he stirred.

“What…Oikawa?” Ushijima yawned, turning toward him.

“I want to try again…I really want to…” Oikawa blushed.

Ushjima looked at the bed across from them.  “Tendou is here…we should wait until tomorrow.”

“No, Ushijima…” Oikawa bit his lip. “Wakatoshi…please…I really want this…” ‘I want to feel as close to you as possible’ is what he wanted to say but the words never leave his mouth. Ushijima was surprised by this. Oikawa vowed to never forget the wide eyed stare he gave him. Ushijima was not one to have a full range of emotions. Oikawa liked to think he was the only one to truly make him laugh and keep him on his toes. Ushijima glanced at the bed again before putting a finger on his mouth.

“Quiet,” is all he said before engulfing Oikawa in a kiss.

Somehow the second time was their real first time. Oikawa felt himself stretch around Ushijima, no Wakatoshi and with each thrust into him he felt like he was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. He never wanted it to end.

However it did when Tendou sat up, narrowed his eyes at the two of them, fluffed up his pillow and threw it directly at Ushjima’s face.

“YOU’RE AN IDIOT, USHIJIMA!” he shouted.

It happened during their second year. They were on a small date in the park. Ushijima was set in his ways—each year his family would view the cherry blossoms. Since he was dorming away from home, Oikawa took it upon himself to set up a little picnic for the two of them. Oikawa took a picture of the two of them smiling among the falling petals on his phone. When he saw it on his screen, he felt so many emotions overtake him and the words bubbled out.

“I love you Wakatoshi.”

 Ushijima froze.

“…is this love?” he asked.

Oikawa chuckled. “I forgot how much of a robot you are, Waka-chan.”

“…I’m serious.” Oikawa stopped laughing. “Do you think this is love?” Ushijima asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“We started this when we were younger and more hormonal. This is all hormones, Oikawa.” Oikawa felt his stomach churn. Ushijima releases Oikawa’s hands. “This isn’t love…this is the reason you are weak. The strong know how to handle their emotions.”

“…but all this time…”

“It was just an experience…”

“You…we had sex…”

“That means nothing. Animals have physical relations all the time. They don’t think about it.”

Oikawa forced himself not to cry. He can’t cry in front of him. Not anymore. “…I’m nothing to you?”

“In the way you’re thinking about me…yes you are nothing,” Ushijima answered. “I believe we should end this now. It is a shame…you were enjoyable.” Oikawa’s breath hitched.

…the only thing he was good for…was sex…

The thought stayed in his mind for the rest of that year. He thought about it so much that he started to believe it. There’s no reason to think about it…no one loves him…he was only good for a good time.

“I’ll punch him next time we play them,” Iwaizumi told him as they made their way to the gym. It was the start of volleyball season and they were hanging out in the locker room. “I’ll kick his ass for being a shit head to you…” he growled.

“Don’t iwa-chan. I was just being stupid,” Oikawa replied lowly, tossing a red bag into his locker. Ushijima gave him that bag for when he stayed over at his dorm.  

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “What’s that for?”

Oikawa forced on his brightest smile. His knee ached from the intense practice he had the night before. “It’s for the only thing I’m good at!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOoooOOOOOH AND OIKAWA'S PAST IS MOSTLY REVEALED!! So to paraphrase it:  
> Oikawa fell in love with Ushiwaka>>Ushiwaka broke his heart>>Oikawa began sleeping around because of Ushiwaka>>he was super rude to Daichi>>terrible cycle of overtraining and sleeping around>>broke his kneecap>>where the story picks up. 
> 
> Hopefully that makes sense!! And man oh man let me tell you, this chapter was written months ago and its one of my favorites. I hope you guys enjoy it too! Also for the USA people, happy 4th! be safe with fireworks. Haha I wanted to celebrate with Oisuga. 
> 
> The plan is to work on Suga's and Kuroo's story once i complete the spring story arcs here! Oikawa's is the big story outline which helps me write the other stories. Haha my brain kinda hurts from all the writing i did today but yay! thanks again for all of your support!! Next time we'll see Suga's reaction to this tale, and the huge party at Tokyo Central!! Whoo! I'll see you all next time!!


	113. Koushi and Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy birthday chapter to the king of kings!

Chapter 112: Koushi and Tooru

“Wow…” Suga says quietly, petting Oikawa’s hair. As Oikawa told the story of his past relationship with Ushijima, he started curling in a ball next to his boyfriend. Suga had been quiet the entire time, listening to Oikawa jumble out the story. As Oikawa talked, Suga would lean over and kiss his ear when he stopped and stroke his hand. Suga snuggles next to him on Oikawa’s bed. Oikawa grips his boyfriend’s shirt and lets out a loud sniff. “You can cry, you know,” Suga whispers.

“I know…” Oikawa mumbles into Suga’s shirt. “I don’t want to waste anymore tears on him…”

“I get that feeling, but it’s not good to hold it in either.”

After hearing that, Oikawa feels his eyes brim with tears. “He ruined me…”

“He hurt you, yes,” Suga corrects, “but he didn’t ruin you. Look at you now. You’re keeping up with your injury, you fixed strained relationships, and you’re happy.”

Oikawa looks up at his boyfriend, wiping his eyes. “You make me happy,” he states. Suga smiles brightly at him.

“You make me happy too,” he says. “It’s sounds weird, but sometimes you have to experience the worst to find the best if that makes sense.”

“I get what you’re saying…” Oikawa nods his head. He lets out a soft chuckle. “Are you saying you’re the best?”

Suga snickers. “If that’s what you got from that, sure.”

“Mmmm…that is what I got from that,” Oikawa rubs Suga’s cheek, “because that’s what I think. You’re the best person I’ve ever met.” Suga stares at him wide eyed, completely at a loss for words.

‘I love you’ is what Oikawa wants to say. He really wants to say it.

_‘This isn’t love…this is the reason you are weak.’_

No…Suga isn’t like Ushijima…

Oikawa bites his lip. But at the same time, he doesn’t want to rush things or make things weird. Suga chuckles, rubbing his thumb across Oikawa’s lips.

“You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met, you know that?” He whispers, leaning closer. “And I’m so glad Ushijima’s an idiot…” Suga grins. “Because I get to have the best person in the world allllll to myself,” he says before bringing their mouths together.

Oikawa’s eyes flutter shut when Suga slides ontop of him in their kiss. Suga’s fingers curl themselves in Oikawa’s curly hair. He’s surprised at how energetic his boyfriend is—Suga usually isn’t _this_ eager when they start to make out. Oikawa doesn’t mind. He realllllly doesn’t mind.

“Tooru…” Suga says between greedy kisses, “…you mean…so much to me,” he leans toward Oikawa’s ear and licks it before whispering, “You’re my everything…”

Oikawa trembles at that loving words. “K…Koushi…” he gasps.

“I told you before…” Suga continues whispering in his ear. “Whenever someone hurts you, I want to show how much I care…” he leans up and chuckles at the extremely flustered Oikawa beneath him. “You’re adorable.”

“You’re amazing.”

Suga lets out a soft laugh. “So are you,” he says, helping Oikawa up. Oikawa scoots back to his headboard and happily wraps his arms around Suga’s neck. They kiss sweetly and Oikawa feels better. “So, what should we do tonight?”

Oikawa shrugs. “I dunno honestly,” he answers. Takeru is hanging out with his family…Matsukawa and Hanamaki are probably fucking their brains out…Watari and Noya probably kissing out their brains out, which he makes a mental note to get a detailed story on that later. “Ah well…Iwa-chan and Kiyoko are getting ready for the party surprisingly…”

“Really?” Suga says. “I’d think they’d want to sit around and play games. Unless they’re going to play games at this party.”

Oikawa chuckles. “Knowing them they’re probably going to be pokemon battling the entire time.”

“Do you want to go?” Suga asks. “I mean, I know there’s a high chance of seeing Ushijima again, but it’ll be fun to be super lovey dovey in front of him.” Suga is trying to hide his grin, but he’s failing.

“Something tells me you really want to be super lovey dovey in front of him,” Oikawa replies with a grin of his own.

“Maaaaaybbeee~” Suga curls some of Oikawa’s hair around his finger. “Plus we have been saying that we’ve been super old folky lately and crash a party.” He pecks his boyfriend before whispering, “Why not crash theirs and go wild?”

Oikawa blushes profusely. “I have truly tainted you,” he forces out.

Suga laughs. “Probably! But lets just say that if we go, I won’t make you regret it.” He winks.

It’s then that Oikawa realizes that the ever clever and sneaky Sugawara Koushi is thinking of a super clever and sneaky idea. “You’re planning something,” Oikawa states.

“I could be,” Suga responds with a lilt in his voice. “But that’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

Oikawa sighs. “Now I’m even more curious and scared of what you’re planning.”

“There’s no reason to be scared!” Suga laughs again before giving his boyfriend a deep kiss. “I just want to show people that you’re mine is all…” He mumbles against his lips.

Oikawa feels his entire body melting from the extreme sexiness of his boyfriend. Jesus Christ.

“OKAY. WE’RE GOING!” He exclaims, clutching his boyfriend close. “OH MY GOD WE’RE SO GOING!”

Suga giggles in his ear. “You won’t regret it!”

“OH MY GOD KOUSHI…YOU’RE TOO GOOD.”

“I know Tooru.”

“KOUSHI…MY HEART.”

“Mhm.”

“YOU’RE GIVING IT A CRAZY STRESS TEST RIGHT NOW.”

“I know.”

“KOUSSHIIIII…”

“Tooruuuuuuu…” Suga chuckles as he tries to get up, but finds himself unable to break out of the embrace. “Tooru, I can’t get ready if we’re stuck like this.”

“Koussshiiii….” Oikawa whines holding him closer. “You’re so hooooott….”

“Heh, save that for when you see me later.” With the minor distraction, Suga easily slips off of Tooru’s lap and is heading out the door.

“WHAT?” Oikawa calls after him. “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!”

“IT MEANS WHAT IT MEANS POUTY FACE~”

Oikawa hears his door close and he covers his face. “This party is gonna kill me.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> A small chapter to celebrate the ol' king's birthday! I'm about to play Dream Daddy soooooo hahahahaha I may or may not make my dad based after Oikawa..... Anyway! Next update we'll see what Suga's big idea is for this college party! It's...it's something great you guys. See you all next time!


	114. The TYOTLAL 10000 views celebration!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we celebrate things that could've been!!!

The TYOTLAL 10000 view celebration!!

_HELLO! IT’S ME CIS!_

_IT’S BEEN A WHILE!_

_Things have been very hectic lately. I’m in the nitty gritty of my schooling at the moment and I’m barely at home! At the same time my personal life has had several up and downs. To make things short I’ve had to go to four funerals back to back the past few months. It’s been awful honestly and on top of that I’ve been worrying over some friendships. As someone who takes both of these things kinda seriously my mind hasn’t been in the best of places. But luckily I do have friends that support me and my family! Yay for people who care! Anyway at the moment the new chapters haven’t been done. T^T I haven’t had time to write in such a long time, but I wanted to take some time to show how much I love all of your support! TEN THOUSAND VIEWS??? CRAZYTOWN! AND ALL OF THE COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS?? EVEN CRAZIERTOWN!!! I love you all so much! So I thought it would be fun to see all of the deleted scenes/past plot points/things I forgot to add to the story! And of course at the end I’ll give you a teaser to the new chapter! Again thanks so much for your support everyone! You’re all wonderful people!!_

_First things first, Oikawa and Suga weren’t originally supposed to get together so quickly. At first when I thought about the story, it would end with the two of them dating, but where’s the fun in that? When I read really good stories and it ends with the couple getting together I’m like THEN WHAT HAPPENS I WANT TO SEE THEM TOGETHER! Of course I love those endings, but since I’m writing this story I changed the focus of them learning to love each other while dating. So a lot of these scenes are in the context of Oikawa and Suga not dating! Also everything not italicized is the writing! Hopefully that can help separate me ramblings from that._

_This was going to be a scene of them texting each other._

Oikawa: Suga-chan, you’re so easy to talk to.

Suga: I feel like you’re insulting me.

Oikawa: No! no no no! I really like it. It’s nice. I like talking.

Suga: it is something humans can do.

Oikawa: meanie! You know what I mean. Its nice talking to someone that’s not my shitty friends…and cuter than them.

Suga: I’m cuter than shit. Thanks Oikawa.

Suga: I’m taking this pause as you laughing right now.

Oikawa: I NEVER DEEMED YOU TO BE THE SWEARING TYPE.

Suga: I do when I feel like it.         

_And this loooong scene I was writing was going to be everyone going out to karaoke! It never made it in because I thought it would be a bit much. I dunno. If you guys want this to happen in the story I’ll definitely do my best to make it happen! Reading over this it seems as though I morphed it into Oikawa and Suga dating but Daichi was pissed about it._

“YES!” Oikawa screams loudly. “I HAD TO PAY THEM TO LOSE! FUCK YEAH LOSING MONEY NEVER FELT SO GOOD!” He gets to skip around the table. “I WIN. MY WIN. WE’RE DOING WHAT I WANT TO DO!”

“You’re sad. All of you,” Iwaizumi glares at the rest.

“I couldn’t believe he actually bribed me to lose at rock, paper, scissors,” Yahaba says.

“Yeah I wanted something from the snack machine,” Kuroo shrugs.

“Sammmeee,” Bokuto grins.

“Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s a really good kisser!” Suga protests.

“What are we doing?” Iwaizumi mutters.

“I’m sure you can guess~” Oikawa sings, pretending to hold a microphone in his hands. “It’s your favorite thing to do in the whole world my terrible singerssssss~”

“No…” Iwaizumi puts his head on the table. “NO.”

“KARAOKE MOTHERFUCKERS!!” Bokuto screams loudly.

“HELL YEAH BOKUTO-CHAN!”

…

“Now that the pain is over,” Oikawa starts as he heads to the stage. Yahaba blows a raspberry at him. “It’s time for your future pop idol to dazzle the stage.” He quickly searches for the song that he already knows all the words to. Suga-chan is going to be so impressed with him!

“You’re not one!” Iwaizumi says.

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game Iwa-chan.”

“Just a warning—he likes to think he’s in a musical and he’ll be prancing around the entire room,” Yahaba informs the karasuno members. “He will interact with you even though it’s just a karaoke performance.”

Daichi rolls his eyes. “Of course he does.”

“Well, it’s good to be energetic…” Asahi laughs nervously.

Suga chuckles. “I can’t wait.”

Oikawa grins as he starts his music. He turns away from the group, to which Yahaba loudly lets out an exasperated ‘oh my god’. “Walk through the city like stupid people do.” He dramatically turns around as he starts singing. “A million faces, but all I'm seeing is you,” he continues, winking at Suga. “I'm stopping strangers and telling them your name. Convincing haters, one day they'll feel the same.” He shakes his hips when the beat comes in. “We're common people, we're common people in love. It's supernatural, it's just a force from above. Some call me crazy, some try to make me shut up.” He points at Iwaizumi. “If I am crazy, that's what you made me!” He excitedly struts off the stage.

\--

Oikawa feels tooo excited. He can’t wait to hear his boyfriend singing. Suga bites his lip as he looks through the songs. He smiles when he sees one he likes and looks at the group. “Okay…I’m starting now.” He presses the button and lets out a breath when the music starts up. After a couple of seconds, Oikawa already finds himself bobbing his head to the baseline of the song. It’s such a Suga choice—it’s poppy but it’s just different enough to still be seen as alternative. His eyes widen when Suga’s mouth opens. He’s been around Kenma too much.  

“Oh I think I landed in a world I hadn’t seen,” Suga sings. Oikawa’s face immediately flushes. That’s the prettiest voice he’s ever heard. “When I’m feeling ordinary, when I don’t know what I mean.” He glances up, smiling. “Oh I think I landed where there are miracles at work.” He starts moving his hips to the beat. “For the thirst and for the hunger come the conference of birds.”

Kiyoko sways from side to side, clapping her hands. Iwaizumi, who is still biting on his straw, taps his foot to the beat. Kyoutani silently watches as he blindly reaches for more chips. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wildly shake their maracas completely off beat. Asahi chuckles as he takes another sip of his drink. Daichi’s mouth is slightly open as he watches. Oikawa doesn’t care what he’s thinking, his mind is focused on the best singer on the planet.

“Saying it’s true, it’s not what it seems,” Suga points at Yahaba who cheers loudly at him. “Leave your broken windows open and in the light just streams.” He winks at Oikawa before the chorus starts. Oikawa sooo wants Suga to serenade him all the time. “And you get a head,” Suga belts out, earning another loud scream now from both Yahaba and Oikawa. “A head full of dreams. You can see the change you wanted. Be what you want to be.”

Oikawa claps along with Kiyoko, taking in the sight of his boyfriend dance around the small stage. This is probably the freest he’s seen him and he loves it.

“And you get a head, a head full of dreams.” Suga smirks at Oikawa as he runs his hand through his silver hair. “Into life I’ve just been spoken with a head full, a head full of dreams!” He lets out a breathy laugh as he waits for more lyrics to come up. He grips the microphone with both hands as the upbeat song slowly mellows out to the bridge. “Oh I think I landed where there are miracles at work.” Suga stares directly at Oikawa, his face flushing. Oikawa hopes it’s not just from singing. “When you got me open-handed…when you got me lost for words…” Hoooolllly shit. Did Suga choose this song just for that? Now that Oikawa thinks about it, that song is a bit more symbolic than he realized. He doesn’t have a chance to react when the song picks back up. Suga sings the chorus again with a bright smile on his face. When the song ends, everyone cheers and claps for him.

Suga nervously walks back to the couch.

“HOW DARE YOU BE SHY AFTER BEING AMAZING.” Yahaba exclaims.

“Shigeru, let it go. You’re bad at singing.” Kyoutani mumbles.

Yahaba gasps. “YOU DIDN’T EVEN GO UP THERE.”

“Because I know my limits.”

“Yeah Princey, you suck in comparison to _us_ and that’s saying something.” Makki says.

“But the two of you went up there!” Yahaba pouts.

“Yeah, we’re saying you’re as bad as two people who can’t sing.” Matsukawa says.

“Oh my god Suga-chan I have to give you my crown for best singer!” Oikawa smothers his boyfriend in hugs and kisses. “

“You never had one,” Iwaizumi reminds him.

“It was your job to buy me one, Iwa-chan.”

_This scene is Noya meeting Iwaizumi for the first time. This is before he starts dating Watari and everyone believes he’s super in love with Kiyoko. I forgot to add this in lol_

Iwaizumi comes in. “yo dummykawa get my usual”

Noya: *fumes*

Iwaizumi: yo, shorty can you get me your manager?

Noya: I AM THE MANAGER.

Iwaizumi: …good job.

Noya: w-what?

Iwaizumi: You look like you don’t do much, but you’re in an administrative position. You beat your stereotype.

Noya: DON’T MAKE FUN OF ME! BUT…THANKS.

Hitoka: he couldn’t help but take the double sided compliment.

Oikawa stares at the two of them. “This is a good sitcom,” he mumbles. Hitoka nods.

_This scene was going to be a funny thing where Oikawa and Kuroo try to figure out how to become boyfriends. I kinda wish I added this in._

Oikawa the news respondent

“Annnd we’re rolling.” Kuroo voice is heard from behind the camera. Oikawa nods. He’s wearing his glasses.

“Hello it’s Oikawa Tooru, the great news respondent in the east!” He announces, striking a pose and winking. “And we’re here to survey what people think what boyfriends do!”

“Because we know shit,” Kuroo says.

Oikawa glares. “We’re not swearing on my program, Kuroo-chan.”

“This isn’t real?”

“THIS IS MY SHOW GODDAMMIT!” Oikawa freezes. “Cut that out in post.”

“I’m doing no such thing.”

“Fucking can’t get good help these days…” Oikawa walks out the shot, grumbling.

\--

“Do it.” Oikawa, who is now behind the camera, points at Kuroo.

“Yo I’m Kuroo.” Does devil horns.

“FUCKING DO MY CHOREOGRAPHY.”

“No, and you literally curse more than me.” Turns to Daichi.  “Ah Daichi-san, if you were asking someone out, how would you do it?”

Daichi looks at the camera. “What…what is this?”

“Smile for the camera, Dai-chan!” Oikawa waves his hand in front of the lens. Daichi looks nervous. “Don’t worry, it’s recording.”

“That’s why I’m worried, Oikawa. And the fact that it’s you two doing something…” He sighs. “What was your question again Kuroo?”

“If you were asking someone out how would you do it?” Kuroo repeats, holding out the microphone to him. “As in practice on me.”

“You are a sad man,” Oikawa mumbles.

Kuroo keeps his smile as he flicks Oikawa off behind his back.

“Uhhh…I guess I would say you’re very special to me…I want to go out with you and get to know you better.”

Kuroo’s face is red. “That’s so adorable.”

“Yeah if only this was real.” Oikawa yelps when Kuroo glares at him. “Hey you can’t chase me I can’t jog for a long time yet—KUROO”

\--

“Get my good side,” Yahaba says.

“All of your sides are good my prince,” Oikawa says, as he cleans his glasses.

“But I have one good side. So…take it.”

“This isn’t Instagram, Junior. We’re only dicking around cause our classes are canceled,” Kuroo says from behind the camera.

Oikawa pushes up his glasses. “Crap, I forgot what my intro was. Eh whatever. My prince! What’s good about being a boyfriend?”

“Uhh not being alone. Sucking dick. Taking it up the ass—”

“We’re done here,” Oikawa walks away. Kuroo follows.

“YOU’RE BOTH JEALOUS I GET SOME!” Yahaba yells after them.  

_This next scene was going to be in the fall portion of the story! Halloween party planning! Haha how topical! I cut some of it out because it spoils what Oikawa’s and Suga’s costumes are. I wanna keep those under wraps hahaha you’re free to guess though! A big hint in this story is that the franchise has been referenced several times and its something Suga really likes._

Oikawa stares. “Iwa-chan, look away.”

“I’ve seen you make out with someone before.”

Oikawa frowns. “Wait, really? Why were you there??”

“It was at some party and you sat down next to me with some tennis player who looked exactly like you and next thing I knew you were both going to town on each other’s faces.” He answers. “I told you you take our friendship to new levels.”

“Oh god I do…” He sighs. “Well whatever,” he smiles brightly at his boyfriend. “I’m very happy to hear that, Suga-chan. We have time until the party so you can think about it.” He looks away, letting out a sigh as he wraps his arm around Suga. “It’s fine if you don’t wanna do it. I was curious how I would look in a skirt and boots…and I have legs for days…” he hums. “Seeing your legs would’ve been something…But oh well we can always wear pants”

“FINE.”  

((when making creating their costumes, oikawa and suga try on skirts))

Suga: we’ve finally hit this trope in our lives, huh?

Oikawa: you said it! My sister has been bugging me for a picture for ages now.

*both step out of dressing room or kiyoko’s room in her apartment. She’s hemming their skirts.*

Oikawa stares in awe. “Kiyoko look away.”

“I’ve seen you make out with a guy before.”

“You too??”

“Did Hajime tell you about the tennis player?” she asks, already pinning Suga’s skirt. “I was also there.”

“Really??”

“And so was Hana—it was a senior party after all.”

“WHAT THE HELL I DON’T REMEMBER THIS!”

“You were _really_ drunk.” She looks up at him. “You started using words like gregarious and carte blanche.”

“Oh that’ll do it then.” Oikawa shamelessly stares at Suga’s legs. “Did I at least call him a body snatcher?”

“Tons of times.”

“Thank god, some of my sanity remained.”

Suga laughs. Oikawa grins at him and shakes his hip.

“Holy fuck is this thing breezy!” Oikawa holds on to his waist and dances around. “And you wear these every day?”

“Nope,” Kiyoko answers.

“What the hell Kiyoko society wants you to wear them!”

She shrugs. “Hajime doesn’t stare at me as much with skirts and dresses.”

_This scene might be added in later. I wanted to have it hear because I thought it was funny. I think this was going to be put in the summer portion. This might be during the chapter I’ve tentatively titled Beach Episode._

Oikawa: oh my god he’s even hotter with his hair down.

Suga: a lot of people say he looks like jesus…

Oikawa: never thought about fucking a biblical figure but I think I’m down for that.

Suga: OH MY GOD. YOU’RE NOT EVEN CHRISTIAN

Oikawa: hey if it means getting closer to jesus, I don’t mind turning Christian.

Suga: CHRISTIANS DON’T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH JESUS

Oikawa: They haven’t seen the right one. Wouldn’t mind show him my big bang theory.

Suga: HAHAHA YOU’RE GOING TO HELL. YOU WILL NOT PASS GO AND COLLECT 200 DOLLARS. YOU’RE GOING STRAIGHT THERE.

Oikawa: LOL OUR MORTALITY IS LIKE A MONOPOLY GAME BOARD?

_Oh asahi you hot biblical figure, you. This next scene was the original ‘they finally start dating!!’ chapter. I think at this point I was thinking the story should be longer. I think. It’s been a year since the story first popped in my head. Haha how crazy is that! We’ve been on this journey for such a long time!!_

Iwaizumi: Sitting in the same room as Kiyoko is like spiking the ball in the corner of the court. I’m all tingling and on edge but I don’t want the moment to end.

Oikawa: wow you’re so romantic. You compared your girlfriend to a volleyball.

Iwaizumi: That’s the easiest way to describe it! It’s not like you’re a fucking Shakespeare.

Oikawa: That’s where you’re wrong, Iwa-chan. I’m _better_ than Shakespeare.

Suga: Yeah, my favorite part of Romeo and Juliet was Romeo comparing Juliet to a stick of gum.

Iwaizumi: HAHAHAHAHA

Oikawa: THAT WAS BEFORE WE BECAME A THING! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU LAUGH AND YOU DID.

Suga: You’re right.

Oikawa: wait about you laughing or us being a thing?

Suga: Both.

Oikawa flushes but the moment is quickly interrupted when his phone starts vibrating like crazy.

He checks his phone to see several text messages.

I: They’re dating now. Literally just happened.

M:YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y: WHAT THE FUCK HOW COME THIS HAPPENS WHEN YOU’RE AROUND?

W: Oh no he’s gonna start rubbing it in our faces.

Y: COME OVER TO MY DORM AND DO CUTE SHIT TOORU

M: LOL SHIGERU YOU’RE SO SALTY. YOU’RE LIKE A GODDAMN PRETZEL

Suga: *looks over to read the messages* wow he’s fast.

Oikawa: Hajime, I swear to all things holy I’m going to break your phone.

_This chapter was going to be the 3 rd year seijoh kids hanging out. At this time Suga and Oikawa weren’t dating. I really love this scene and I hate that I forgot to add it in! Maybe I can add it in later….Also look a teaser for an upcoming character! A camboy? Who could that be??_

Oikawa: How come you guys never texted me back. I was freaking out about this new American singer BY MYSELF.

Maki: we were too busy getting these * both stick out tongue*

Oikawa shrieks.

Iwaizumi: …I’m actually a bit disappointed that one wasn’t the first one.

Oikawa: how do you eat? All of your taste buds are gone!

Mattsun: It’s not as bad as you think and we can taste things just fine.

Makki: yeah after the auricle piercing this was a piece of cake.

Oikawa: a piece of cake isn’t terrifying.

Mattsun: We got Yahaba thinking about getting one.

Oikawa: NO MY PRINCE. YOU’VE TAINTED HIM.

Makki: Yo, he and Mad Dog got matching tattoos.

Oikawa: JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL. *begins texting yahaba WHAT THE SHIT YOU GOT A FUCKING TATTOO?*

Iwaizumi: why’d you get it?

Makki: the guy we watch has one and we thought it was hot.

Iwaizumi: Guy?

Oikawa: Wow you were convinced to get a devlish piercing because of a _youtuber_ not even a movie star?

Mattsun: he’s a star of sorts *grin* he’s a cam boy *jazz hands*

Oikawa: I thought you stop with that sorta stuff when you’re dating someone.

Iwaizumi: not necessarily. *ignores Oikawa’s shocked expression*

Makki: YEAH IWA-CHAN GETS IT!

Iwaizumi: don’t call me that. *turns to oikawa* and yes, I get it. Kiyoko owns a lot of dvds.

Mattsun: we just wanted to try something new that’s all. We thought it would be just one video and that all no big, but we happened upon a cute guy with a hot piercing.

Makki: now we’re subscribed to the motherfucker. I tell ya life’s crazy when you follow a cam dude—we’re racing home from work to make it in time for his shows.

Oikawa: You literally speed down the highway to watch a guy jack off?

Makki: he doesn’t just jack off, sometimes he works out, or literally just talks. He’s a cool dude.

Mattsun: I’m surprised you’re not into it since you’re single and all.

Oikawa: I’m too busy for that. I have to find a roommate since Iwa-chan’s being domestic.

Iwaizumi: *rolls his eyes* plus he’s got a thing for karasuno’s setter.

Maki and Mattsun: oooooh

Oikawa: no stop. All of you stop. Captain’s orders.

_This is the last old scene! It connect with the last one and we see the tattoo Yahaba and Ken have!_

Oikawa: *crosses arms* Let me see it.

Yahaba: *sighs* I thought I could keep this from you for a bit longer… *lifts shirt to show tattoo on his side* stupid Mattsun and Makki

Oikawa :*leans closely at the tattoo, pouting* it looks so painful…can I see yours Mad Dog?

Yahaba: It’s actually really clever! Kentaro thought of it! *excitedly lifts Kentaro’s shirt and presses their sides together* A lot of people get them on their arms, but since we wanted to hide them from you (oikawa twitches his eyebrow at this, but is touched that they cared about his feelings) we got them on our sides. IT’S A HEART WITH AN ARROW THROUGH IT! And since its curved you can’t see the other side of the heart from one side.

Oikawa: wow that’s more intricately planned than I thought it would be. *turns to kentaro* you’ve been thinking about this for a while, huh?

Kentaro: you’re noisy.

Oikawa: *claps hands* I’m right!

Yahaba: oh by the way. The guy you have a crush on—

Oikawa: I don’t—

Yahaba: I saw him by the volleyball gym the other day.

Oikawa: really?

Yahaba: mhm. Kentaro spotted him first.

Kentaro: He was peeking at our practice. (oikawa mentally thinks how cute the word peeking and kentaro are together. He understand his prince’s type now) He ran away though.

Yahaba: *laughs* well he remembers you from the last inter high match.

Kentaro: *shrugs*

_Haha Whoops THIS is the last scene before I show the teaser for next chapter! Again Oisuga aren’t a couple yet, but Oikawa is really thinking about dating that sweet boy. This was the school festival chapter!_

Asahi: I’m actually kinda glad you’re here.

Oikawa: really?

Asahi: They tell me their secrets and then say “don’t tell the other one” right before the three of us hang out. I don’t like holding all of this in like a crypt keeper. I DON’T LIKE IT AT ALL. (oikawa flinches) I’M A REALLY NICE GUY. YOU KNOW?

Oikawa: I DON’T KNOW. YOU’RE SCREAMING AT ME.

Asahi: Sorry its just really stressful. I feel like im getting a bald spot from pulling out my hair everytime I redo my bun…

Oikawa: bald isn’t a good look for you. (he didn’t mean to say this out loud, but the mental image appalled him)

Asahi: I KNOW AND I’M SO WORRIED. *lets go of oikawa again* I’m sorry *redoes bun*

Oikawa: nervous tick?

Asahi: mhm. I dunno why they put me in this position. I’m a nervous train wreck. (wow some would say ‘nervous wreck’ or ‘train wreck’ not both at the same time)

Oikawa *stares at him*

Asahi: …you can agree. I’m not gonna get mad.

Oikawa: oh well yes. Yes you are.

Asahi: anyway, I kinda hate that daichi’s on your rear end all the time. I kinda don’t really care about how you were before. The past is the past. (Suga’s tall friend kindas a lot of things, oikawa realizes.)

Oikawa: wow you’re really nice!

Asahi: You didn’t believe when I said it the first time did you…

Oikawa: can I ask you something?

Asahi: as long as it’s not “can I tell you a secret”, yes.

Oikawa: Do you think if I were to get Daichi on my side, Suga will finally go on a date with me and not these group hangout things?

Asahi: mmmm I guess? Daichi’s a grudge holder so you have your work cut out for you. Suga’s actually pretty sneaky so he might be planning something as we speak. *sighs* I guess we should meet them now. (oikawa is about to ask if he wanted to hang out with his friends sometime for a change of pace, but realized who his friends are)

They approach some stairs to the festival.

Oikawa: Excuse me, Suga’s Tall Friend.

Asahi: Asahi.

Oikawa: Asahi-chan, do you mind if I ask you another question? If it’s not too much trouble, do you mind carrying me up? *gestures at bad leg*

Asahi: hm? OH! Sure I don’t mind. *easily picks oiakwa up* I guess we should complain about this to someone.

Oikawa: It’s fine, after a couple more months I can do it myself. *looks at asahi* how long have you known Suga-chan?

Asahi: mmm since middle school I guess? It’s hard remembering a time without him. Same with Daichi. The three of us have been around each other for a long time

Daichi: *when he sees Asahi carrying Oikawa up the stairs* wow, your dedication to having a grand entrance is almost impressive. (Daichi more like Dickchi, but Oikawa will ignore this for now)

Oikawa: *after he’s set down* Well as you know Daichi, ((OH DAICHI WASN’T THERE WHEN OIKAWA’S INJURY HAPPENED SO HE THINKS IT’S A BIG OVERDRAMATIC ACT) my kneecap is now being held up by string so stairs aren’t my friend at the moment or ever.

Asahi: that sounds awful.

Oikawa: It is.

Daichi: if it was so much trouble why even show up? You could’ve stayed at home.

Oikawa: Dai-chan are you worried about me?

Daichi: Sawamura, and no. I’m not.

Suga: I’m sorry. (Oikawa realizes from the tone of his voice that the apology was for more than the stairs)I forgot about the stairs leading up to the shrine. It might’ve been a bit much to ask you to walk around all night.

Oikawa: it’s fine. I brought my cane just in case.

Daichi: *looks at the walking stick* subtle.

Oikawa: I try, Sawamura-chan. *notices Yahaba from the corner of his eyes) AH! PRINCE SHIGERU!

Yahaba: Tooru? Sawamura-san? And…others?

Suga: Prince?

 

\--

Oikawa: you’re selling your devil shirts at a festival.

Makki: yo our boss wants us to get business wherever.

Mattsun: we even sold stuff at like a senior citizen convention. They really liked those FUCK YOUNGSTERS shirts…(oikawa doesn’t ask)

_AAHHH I FOUND ANOTHER SCENE I NEEDED TO SHARE I CAN’T BELIEVE I DIDN’T ADD THIS IN BEFORE WHY DID I FORGET AAAAAAAHHHHH_

“maybe the tweety bird one…” oikawa mutters to himself. Oikawa has never used a calender in his entire life. But now he has a very good reason. He settles on the tweety bird one because he loves cartoons and when he makes his way back to his apartment he happily turns to the current month and writes _Suga-chan and I are now going steady_ on yesterday’s date. He can’t help but chuckle at himself. He actually has a boyfriend.

At 12:00 at night he calls Suga.

“Hey Oikawa,” Suga answers. “I thought you would be asleep by now.”

“I had to stay up so I could call you.”

“I’m just next door, silly.”

“Actually you’re right. Come over and sleep with me.”

“I’m studying for a test.”

“Please study with me. I have to tell you something.”

Suga comes in with his textbook and notes. “I’m here, so what is it?”

Oikawa hugs him. “You’re the first relationship that lasted more than twenty four hours.”

_AAAAH I’M GONNA FIND A WAY TO MAKE THIS SCENE HAPPEN ITS REALLY CUTE. Anyway!! Yaaaay old scenes complete! I hope you all enjoyed them! And now we have our lovely teaser for the next chapter! Please enjoy!!_

Chapter: Tokyo Central Festival—The Rave: Oikawa Wonders why he came to this party

“Damn my boyfriend and his sexy ways…” Oikawa mutters as he, his “brother”, and his “brother’s” girlfriend walk toward the Tokyo Central campus. It’s much darker now which makes finding the large booming and lit tent in the center of the green very easy to find.

Iwaizumi snickers. “Wouldn’t think you’d damn him for that, Assikawa,” he says.

“I damn him with love,” Oikawa rephrases.

Kiyoko smiles at the pictures on her phone. “You say that now,” she says, scrolling through pictures.

Oikawa turns to her in surprise. “Is he sending you pictures?” He asks. “Where the hell is he? I keep asking and he keeps sending me the tongue out face emoji.”

Kiyoko shields her phone from him. “I may or may not have pictures of him in Akaashi-kun’s bedroom with Shigeru.” She allows Iwaizumi to look at the pictures on her phone.

“WHAT’S HE DOING THERE?” Oikawa exclaims. “I’M SO CONFUSED AS TO WHAT’S HAPPENING.”

“Holy shit,” Iwaizumi says, handing his girlfriend her phone.

“What!?” Oikawa whines.

Iwaizumi makes a zip locking motion over his lips. “Holy shit is all I’m saying.”

“Damn you and your secrets—and that’s barely with love,” Oikawa pouts at the two of them.

Kiyoko grins. “I thought you liked surprises,” she says.

“I do, but the point of the surprise is to not talk about it!” Oikawa says as they make their way toward the tent. “When it’s being pointed out it makes me nervous and when I get nervous I have to pee and I am not about to relive my preschool play tonight as a grown man.”

“To be fair it was during your fountain phase so you could’ve passed that off as water or whatever,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa is about to make a retort but stops. “Wow, you’re right…”

Kiyoko lets out a small laugh. “Hey, at least you were able to solve a problem from worrying,” she says. She’s secretly worried at how comfortable she is with not needing to know the full story. She really has become a part of Seijoh.

He sighs. “Whatever…I am already tired and we haven’t even gone in yet,” Oikawa replies, swinging his cane beside him. “Are you two actually going to dance or what?”

They both shrug.

“We could dance,” Kiyoko tells her boyfriend.

“Yeah, but I like my dignity,” Iwaizumi says. “Plus you know that I enjoy the idea of destroying your pokemon in a public place.”

Kiyoko flips her hair with a smirk. “As do I.”

“…this is sex for you two isn’t it—OW IWA-CHAN C’MON!” Oikawa rubs his shoulder after his friend hits him. He can already hear the music coming from the tent. A sigh comes out of him. He shouldn’t be so old folky. He’s literally about to turn twenty. As his boyfriend eloquently said, there’s no better way to feel young again than crashing a party hosted by the people you hate.

The three of them enter the gazebo and are met with several dancing/possibly drunk people. While there are spaces to sit or stand by the walls of the tent, most of the space is used as a dance floor. Someone passes by with several plastic cups filled with beer.

“Hey, let me help you out there,” Oikawa says, taking one of the cups out of the person’s hands and chugging it down himself. “YOU’LL THANK ME WHEN YOUR STOMACH’S NOT BEING PUMPED!” He calls after them.

Kiyoko covers her mouth when she starts laughing. “I’m so happy I convinced us to go, Hajime,” she says.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I’m already regretting it.”

“What?” Oikawa rolls his shoulders. “I need something to get me through tonight aside from my ‘you’ll catch a peek of my gorgeous nips’ greys tanktop and my ‘all the boys want me’ low cut skinny jeans,” he shakes his hips to emphasize how great he looks in his jeans. He only busts this killer outfit when he wants to be noticed which is all the time. He kinda wanted to wear his ‘boys wanna fuck me in these’ jean shorts, but the idea of being around Ushijima showing off his knee supporter makes him feel queasy.

Kiyoko is now leaning against Iwaizumi snickering loudly. “I’m just so happy…” she says between laughs.

“Kiyoko-chan, you’re laughing because I look hot and I dance better than you,” Oikawa grins, “You’re jealous of my talents,” he says.

This makes her stop laughing. She leans off her boyfriend, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She’s also wearing a tank top that ties in the back, jeans, and her favorite heels—all in black of course. Her hair is even tied in a simple bun to show off the moles that speckle her shoulders. Iwaizumi has been offhandly staring at them the entire time.

“I can dance,” she says simply. “I choose not to because Hajime gets too excited.”

“It’s true,” Iwaizumi says before going off to get two chairs to drag toward their spot. Sitting by the entrance means an easy escape in his book. “She’s saving me from having a boner in public.”

“That’s gross and I’m going to forget you said any of these things to me,” Oikawa groans loudly. He stares at the dancing people with a small pout. “I might need another drink…”

“Don’t go overboard, Tooru,” Kiyoko tells him. “Know your limits.”

Oikawa knows as he walks toward the fold up table these simpletons are calling a bar that Kiyoko didn’t repeat the same message in two different ways for no reason. The first meant not to get crazy drunk, but the second definitely referred to the ass clowns that will get on his case tonight. He can handle the twins and Hoshiumi…Tendou is a wildcard…and Ushijima…

He sighs as he forces his way to the bar. Thank goodness he actually started taking care of himself or he would definitely be in some serious pain from the people pushing against him. He’s also happy that he decided to bring his cane with him; it’s so easy to use it as a way to part the crowd. Unfortunately for him, the only type of alcohol being served is beer. Oikawa isn’t fond of it, but he chugs it down anyway. The heat prickles on his skin as he feels the alcohol go through his system. Yep, he feels a bit looser.

That being said though, the music is not dirty enough for him to dance to. Oikawa has high taste in music—he’ll enjoy any song that has a good beat and references sex. What can he say? He likes things that reflect his talents and there’s not many songs about volleyball.

“HEY HEY HEY!”

“HEY GIRL!”

Oikawa flinches at the loud greetings and is surprised to see Kyoutani coming up to him along with Daichi and the bros. “Mad Dog-chan, my prince convinced you to come too?”

Kyoutani grumbles out a soft, “…yeah…” through gritted teeth. His ears are reddening.

“DUDE WE SAID HI FIRST!” Bokuto shouts.

“YEAH WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!” Kuroo says equally as loud.

Oikawa sighs. “Hello my loud companions,” he says opening his arms. His friends almost tackle him in hugs and kisses.

“Daichi, he’s grinning isn’t he?” Kuroo asks over his shoulder.

“I’m not,” Oikawa says.

“He is,” Daichi answers. “It’s cute.”

Oikawa lets out an indignified gasp. “Dai-chan, we’re supposed to have come to an understanding!” He pouts. “That means you’re supposed to lie for me so I can look cool.”

Daichi crosses his arms. “In our one night stand I remember you said, ‘my only occupation is blowing your job’; I know you’re not cool.”

“…that’s really clever…” Bokuto says to himself. “Maybe I should use that with Akaashi…”

Kuroo clears his throat loudly. “Nope! No! We don’t swear like this Daichi,” he says, crossing his arms. “We do not say these bad things.”

“His bad blow job joke or our one night stand?” Daichi asks.

“ALL OF THESE THINGS ARE BAD PHRASES!” Kuroo exclaims. “STOP SWEARING YOU BAD MAN!”

Daichi laughs. “Okay, okay!” He grins. “I’ll be good for Kuroo.”

Kuroo immediately flushes at the phrase.

“Wow,” Oikawa replies. He’s geninunely surprised how easily Daichi smirked when said that.

“Damn Daichi has more game than I thought,” Bokuto whispers loudly to Oikawa who nods in agreement.

Daichi raises an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean? What game?” He asks.

Oikawa and Bokuto sigh heavily. “And he’s back…” Oikawa mumbles.

“Maybe its like a jekell and hyde thing?” Bokuto asks.

_YAAAAAAYYY!!! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT AND YOUR PATIENCE!! I know it’s been really touch and go since I first started the story but I’m doing my best to keep writing!!! I’m very close to graduating so things are kinda hectic! But the goal is to complete this story and the other stories I have haha. Thanks again guys!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you'd think I talked enough during this chapter but here I am just to say again how grateful I am to have started this story. I've been through so many ups and downs the past year and this story and your support have helped me so much! I've met wonderful people through this story and it's kinda amazing how two fictional boys dating can bring so many people together! Haha they're not together in canon, but Oikawa and Suga will always be together in our hearts! Thanks again guys and when I'm finally through for this semester I'll be back!! Thanks so much for your patience!!


	115. Tokyo Central Festival—The Rave pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which party antics happen and DAMN SUGA
> 
> DAMN DUDE.

Chapter 114: Tokyo Central Festival—The Rave pt.1

“Damn my boyfriend and his sexy ways…” Oikawa mutters as he, his “brother”, and his “brother’s” girlfriend walk toward the Tokyo Central campus. It’s much darker now which makes finding the large booming and lit tent in the center of the green very easy to find.

Iwaizumi snickers. “Wouldn’t think you’d damn him for that, Assikawa,” he says.

“I damn him with love,” Oikawa rephrases.

Kiyoko smiles at the pictures on her phone. “You say that now,” she says, scrolling through pictures.

Oikawa turns to her in surprise. “Is he sending you pictures?” He asks. “Where the hell is he? I keep asking and he keeps sending me the tongue out face emoji.”

Kiyoko shields her phone from him. “I may or may not have pictures of him in Akaashi-kun’s bedroom with Shigeru.” She allows Iwaizumi to look at the pictures on her phone.

“WHAT’S HE DOING THERE?” Oikawa exclaims. “I’M SO CONFUSED AS TO WHAT’S HAPPENING.”

“Holy shit,” Iwaizumi says, handing his girlfriend her phone.

“What!?” Oikawa whines.

Iwaizumi makes a zip locking motion over his lips. “Holy shit is all I’m saying.”

“Damn you and your secrets—and that’s barely with love,” Oikawa pouts at the two of them.

Kiyoko grins. “I thought you liked surprises,” she says.

“I do, but the point of the surprise is to not talk about it!” Oikawa says as they make their way toward the tent. “When it’s being pointed out it makes me nervous and when I get nervous I have to pee and I am not about to relive my preschool play tonight as a grown man.”

“To be fair it was during your fountain phase so you could’ve passed that off as water or whatever,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa is about to make a retort but stops. “Wow, you’re right…”

Kiyoko lets out a small laugh. “Hey, at least you were able to solve a problem from worrying,” she says. She’s secretly worried at how comfortable she is with not needing to know the full story. She really has become a part of Seijoh.

He sighs. “Whatever…I am already tired and we haven’t even gone in yet,” Oikawa replies, swinging his cane beside him. “Are you two actually going to dance or what?”

They both shrug.

“We could dance,” Kiyoko tells her boyfriend.

“Yeah, but I like my dignity,” Iwaizumi says. “Plus you know that I enjoy the idea of destroying your pokemon in a public place.”

Kiyoko flips her hair with a smirk. “As do I.”

“…this is sex for you two isn’t it—OW IWA-CHAN C’MON!” Oikawa rubs his shoulder after his friend hits him. He can already hear the music coming from the tent. A sigh comes out of him. He shouldn’t be so old folky. He’s literally about to turn twenty. As his boyfriend eloquently said, there’s no better way to feel young again than crashing a party hosted by the people you hate.

The three of them enter the gazebo and are met with several dancing/possibly drunk people. While there are spaces to sit or stand by the walls of the tent, most of the space is used as a dance floor. Someone passes by with several plastic cups filled with beer.

“Hey, let me help you out there,” Oikawa says, taking one of the cups out of the person’s hands and chugging it down himself. “YOU’LL THANK ME WHEN YOUR STOMACH’S NOT BEING PUMPED!” He calls after them.

Kiyoko covers her mouth when she starts laughing. “I’m so happy I convinced us to go, Hajime,” she says.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I’m already regretting it.”

“What?” Oikawa rolls his shoulders. “I need something to get me through tonight aside from my ‘you’ll catch a peek of my gorgeous nips’ greys tanktop and my ‘all the boys want me’ low cut skinny jeans,” he shakes his hips to emphasize how great he looks in his jeans. He only busts this killer outfit when he wants to be noticed which is all the time. He kinda wanted to wear his ‘boys wanna fuck me in these’ jean shorts, but the idea of being around Ushijima showing off his knee supporter makes him feel queasy.

Kiyoko is now leaning against Iwaizumi snickering loudly. “I’m just so happy…” she says between laughs.

“Kiyoko-chan, you’re laughing because I look hot and I dance better than you,” Oikawa grins, “You’re jealous of my talents,” he says.

This makes her stop laughing. She leans off her boyfriend, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She’s also wearing a tank top that ties in the back, jeans, and her favorite heels—all in black of course. Her hair is even tied in a simple bun to show off the moles that speckle her shoulders. Iwaizumi has been offhandly staring at them the entire time.

“I can dance,” she says simply. “I choose not to because Hajime gets too excited.”

“It’s true,” Iwaizumi says before going off to get two chairs to drag toward their spot. Sitting by the entrance means an easy escape in his book. “She’s saving me from having a boner in public.”

“That’s gross and I’m going to forget you said any of these things to me,” Oikawa groans loudly. He stares at the dancing people with a small pout. “I might need another drink…”

“Don’t go overboard, Tooru,” Kiyoko tells him. “Know your limits.”

Oikawa knows as he walks toward the fold up table these simpletons are calling a bar that Kiyoko didn’t repeat the same message in two different ways for no reason. The first meant not to get crazy drunk, but the second definitely referred to the ass clowns that will get on his case tonight. He can handle the twins and Hoshiumi…Tendou is a wildcard…and Ushijima…

He sighs as he forces his way to the bar. Thank goodness he actually started taking care of himself or he would definitely be in some serious pain from the people pushing against him. He’s also happy that he decided to bring his cane with him; it’s so easy to use it as a way to part the crowd. Unfortunately for him, the only type of alcohol being served is beer. Oikawa isn’t fond of it, but he chugs it down anyway. The heat prickles on his skin as he feels the alcohol go through his system. Yep, he feels a bit looser.

That being said though, the music is not dirty enough for him to dance to. Oikawa has high taste in music—he’ll enjoy any song that has a good beat and references sex. What can he say? He likes things that reflect his talents and there’s not many songs about volleyball.

“HEY HEY HEY!”

“HEY GIRL!”

Oikawa flinches at the loud greetings and is surprised to see Kyoutani coming up to him along with Daichi and the bros. “Mad Dog-chan, my prince convinced you to come too?”

Kyoutani grumbles out a soft, “…yeah…” through gritted teeth. His ears are reddening.

“DUDE WE SAID HI FIRST!” Bokuto shouts.

“YEAH WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!” Kuroo says equally as loud.

Oikawa sighs. “Hello my loud companions,” he says opening his arms. His friends almost tackle him in hugs and kisses.

“Daichi, he’s grinning isn’t he?” Kuroo asks over his shoulder.

“I’m not,” Oikawa says.

“He is,” Daichi answers. “It’s cute.”

Oikawa lets out an indignified gasp. “Dai-chan, we’re supposed to have come to an understanding!” He pouts. “That means you’re supposed to lie for me so I can look cool.”

Daichi crosses his arms. “In our one night stand I remember you said, ‘my only occupation is blowing your job’; I know you’re not cool.”

“…that’s really clever…” Bokuto says to himself. “Maybe I should use that with Akaashi…”

Kuroo clears his throat loudly. “Nope! No! We don’t swear like this Daichi,” he says, crossing his arms. “We do not say these bad things.”

“His bad blow job joke or our one night stand?” Daichi asks.

“ALL OF THESE THINGS ARE BAD PHRASES!” Kuroo exclaims. “STOP SWEARING YOU BAD MAN!”

Daichi laughs. “Okay, okay!” He grins. “I’ll be good for Kuroo.”

Kuroo immediately flushes at the phrase.

“Wow,” Oikawa replies. He’s geninunely surprised how easily Daichi smirked when said that.

“Damn Daichi has more game than I thought,” Bokuto whispers loudly to Oikawa who nods in agreement.

Daichi raises an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean? What game?” He asks.

Oikawa and Bokuto sigh heavily. “And he’s back…” Oikawa mumbles.

“Maybe its like a jekell and hyde thing?” Bokuto asks. “He can’t control his flirtatiousness and like at certain points it overtakes him and he’s like a fucking bombshell of sex appeal.” He describes this using several handmovements and sloshing out some of the drink that was in his cup.

Oikawa is about to laugh at this before thinking about it. “Huh, you know that really does describe it…” He says, before leaning close to Kuroo’s ear. “Daichi’s a biter,” he whispers to his friend.

“Gross Oikawa I don’t want to think about the fling you two had—” Kuroo stops himself. “Wait…he is?”

“Mhhhhhhmmmmm,” Oikawa winks.

Kuroo lets out a shaky breath, his cheeks reddening. “Thaaaattt’s a thing I’m okkkaaay wiiitthhh…” he whispers loudly.

“I knooooooow,” Oikawa whispers back.

Kuroo looks over to Daichi who is now talking to Kyoutani and Bokuto about ‘the one time he did that move from The Matrix to dodge cow urine’. Oikawa doesn’t want to live on a farm ever in his life.

“And then all of a sudden ZOOM! COW PEE!” Daichi bends backwards to replicate the dodge. Oikawa didn’t know Daichi was the active storyteller type. Kuroo sighs dreamily, leaning against Oikawa.

“I love him…” He says.

“It takes a lot to love someone talking about cow piss…” Oikawa takes another sip of beer. “God I hate beer,” he mutters. Daichi and Bokuto drift back over to the two of them. Oikawa watches Kyoutani slink over to Iwaizumi and Kiyoko. He can’t help but chuckle at this; despite how scary Kyoutani may look, he basically becomes a child around those two. Maybe Iwaizumi and Kiyoko really are Mom and Dad, respectively. Not that he’ll outwardly admit that.

Bokuto, who is already on his second plastic cup of beer of the night, bobs his head to the music. He shouts over the bass, “You know your boyfriend is at our place right?”

“I know!” Oikawa groans loudly. “I’m so anxious and worried what he’s doing. If only someone named Bokuto Koutarou told me what was happening…” Oikawa leans against Kuroo with an overexaggerated sigh and a well practiced puppy eyes/pout combo to guilt Bokuto into spilling whatever his boyfriend is planning.

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “How you haven’t gotten an Oscar is beyond me,” he says.

Daichi laughs. “I don’t think he’ll be satisfied with just one, Kuroo.”

Bokuro forces himself to look away. “DON’T GIVE ME THAT!” He whines. “AKAASHI MADE ME PROMISE AND IF I BREAK THOSE PROMISES I FEEL BAD BECAUSE I LOVE HIM MORE THAN SPILLING SECRETS EVEN THOUGH I REALLY LOVE DOING THAT!”

Oikawa scowls. “Damn you and your committed relationship to my internet idol,” he mutters, crossing his arms with a huff.

“DUDE COME ON! THAT’S SO MEAN!” Bokuto almost spills his drink when he waves his arms around.

“I MEAN IT WITH LOVE!” Oikawa shouts back.

Bokuto immediately beams and rushes over to hug Oikawa. “AWWW DUDE THAT’S SO SWEET!”

“I cannot roll my eyes further back into my head,” Kuroo replies, once again rolling his eyes. He finishes Oikawa’s cup of beer and tosses it over his shoulder. “Daichi, let’s dance.” He tries to look aloof by glancing around the tent of dancing people. His face is flushed.

Daichi blinks in confusion. “You want to dance with me?” Oikawa stops himself from throwing a very loud fit toward Daichi’s obliviousness. Bokuto gives him a small pat on the back. Daichi scratches behind his neck. “I mean…I’m not good at dancing… I might not be a fun partner…”

Kuroo surprises all of them by leaning down and kissing Daichi square on the mouth. Through his shrieking, Oikawa quickly takes out his phone and snaps a picture for Suga. He sends it in the midst of his fangirling which surprises him. Oh how he loves to have so many talents.

Bokuto immediately spits out the mouthful of beer in his mouth, accidentally hitting someone who was passing by. “OH DUDE I’M SORRY MY BRO DECIDED TO GROW A PAIR AND IT LEGIT SHOOK ME THE FUCK UP.”

When they part, Kuroo grins down at Daichi. “Dude, when it’s gonna click that anything with you is fun for me?”

Daichi stares at him, completely shocked. He flushes as he laughs. “Prepare to be Dad-Danced out of this party tent,” he states, grabbing Kuroo’s hand and pulling him out to the dance floor. Kuroo’s loud laugh can be heard as he and Daichi mingle within the crowd.

Oikawa and Bokuto stare after them. They immediately pinch each other’s arm.

“Huh, so we’re not dreaming…” Bokuto replies.

Oikawa starts checking his phone for news reports. “And hell hasn’t frozen over…” He almost drops his phone when it starts buzzing from a phonecall. He grins when he says his boyfriend’s name on his screen.

“ARE YOU SHITTING ME?? WHAT THE FUCK??” Suga screams out eloquently from the other side of the phone. “KUROO HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET SERIOUS WHEN I’M NOT EVEN THERE AND DAICHI WHAT HAPPENED DID YOU MELT INTO THE GROUND?? DO WE HAVE TO GET A BUCKET FOR YOU TO LIVE IN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE??”

Bokuto erupts in loud cackles, holding his stomach and bending over.

Oikawa, who is trying his hardest to keep his giggles in check, replies, “They’re dancing right now and I just wanna say Bo-chan and I had to check if we were in goddamn Inception or something.”

Suga groans loudly. “If only the train could move faster…I need to see this for myself.”

“Oh so you’re finally on your way, huh?” Oikawa asks.

Suga chuckles. “You sound antsy, Pouty Face.”

“Too antsy…I want to see what that devilsh mind of yours has in mind.” Oikawa begins to smile when he hears Suga’s signature ‘I have a plan, but I’m not telling’ laugh. 

“TOORU YOU’RE GONNA SHIT YOURSELF!” Yahaba’s voice interrupts the moment. “IT’S GONNA BE SO RAD!”

Oikawa grimaces. “...I’m doomed to remember that preschool play for the rest of my life…” he mutters.

Bokuto grabs Oikawa’s hand to bring the phone closer to his mouth. “BABE I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE HOW HOT YOU ARE!” He shouts.

After some fumbling, Akaashi’s voice is heard, “Bokuto-san!!” He hisses. “People are going to stare!”

“Well yeah, cause you’re like the hottest person on this earth,” Bokuto replies with a shrug. “Silly goose, thought you knew that.”

Oikawa gasps. “I take some offense to that.”

“You’re hot Oikawa,” Suga chimes in.

“Thank you, my dearest.”

Bokuto grins. “Is Akaashi covering his face, right now?” He asks.

“Yep,” Suga answers.

“Are his ears red?”

“Yep!” Yahaba laughs.

“You two!” Akaashi’s voice is heard in the background. “After making you up this is how you repay me?”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. Akaashi dolled them up. His boyfriend…is wearing makeup? Oikawa feels his heart beat faster. He really wants to see what Suga is planning now.

“Aww this so cute all of us talking to our boyfriends like this,” Yahaba says. “Ken, you’re so sweet to wait patiently for me!”

“Mad Dog-chan’s nowhere near us,” Oikawa replies.

“Yeah, he’s with Iwaizumi and his tall girlfriend,” Bokuto says before dancing around Oikawa.

“THAT PIECE OF SHIT!” Yahaba screeches.

Oikawa laughs loudly. “I’m sure you’re getting stares now.”

“ _Yes but thank God we’re at our stop!_ ” Suga whispers. “I’ll see you in a little bit. Don’t relive that school play or whatever when you see me!” And with that Suga ends the call.

Oikawa sighs. “What the hell are you planning, bf?” He pouts at his phone. When he tries to persuade Bokuto again, Oikawa realizes that Bokuto is out in the crowd dancing. Oikawa also sees Daichi doing the sprinkler dance move with Kuroo happily joining him. “My god he is Dad-Dancing…” he mutters.

“WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU MAD WHEN YOU CAN JUST FUCKING CALL ME, IDIOT!” Kyoutani’s loud voice can easily be heard over the music. Some people glance at him as he and Yahaba have their petty lover’s quarrel over the phone. Iwaizumi and Kiyoko pay him no mind as they stare at their video games in deep focus. From Kiyoko’s smirk, Oikawa assumes that Iwaizumi is losing again.

Oikawa sighs. Even though he’s surrounded by several people, he feels slightly alone. Everyone is having their own form of fun. He plants his walking cane down and leans on it, sighing again. While his knee is healing, a part of him is afraid of going overboard and destroying his progress. A part of him really doesn’t want to be at this party, but he knows it’s only because of the surroundings. Kyoutani, who has stopped screaming, walks out of the tent. Oikawa chuckles, he swears he’ll never understand how his darling prince and Mad Dog’s relationship works but it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

He notices two people come toward the table he’s standing by to grab their cups of beer. Oikawa immediately grimaces and begins walking away. He sighs again when the pair follow him through the crowd back over to where Iwaizumi, Kiyoko, and are. Kiyoko is now standing, stretching her back from sitting so long. Iwaizumi, exasperated from his loss, looks up and groans.

“Tweedledee and Tweedledum are right behind you,” Iwaizumi replies, pointing to the Miya twins behind Oikawa.

“I know,” Oikawa crosses his arms. “I thought Hansel and Gretel would get the idea I didn’t want to be around them when I walked away, but I guess I’m dropping spiritual bread crumbs or something.”

Atsumu, rests his arm on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Aww Oikawa, don’t act so cruel. You know you love us!”

“Hansel and Gretel aren’t even twins….” Osamu mumbles before taking a sip of beer.

Oikawa uses his cane to push Atsumu off him. “Sorry for bringing them to you,” he says.

“No we have company also,” Iwaizumi gestures to Kiyoko.

Hoshiumi jumps out from behind her, grinning. “Yo twins!” He laughs. “So you found the actual Oikawa.”

Kiyoko sits back down in her chair. “Apparently he thought I was you because of how tall I was,” She explains.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “And I have black hair apparently…”

Atsumu gasps. “Oikawa, that’ll be kinda hot actually.” Atsumu wraps an arm around Oikawa’s waist.  

“Edgy Oikawa…” Osamu smiles to himself.

 Oikawa beams, once again using his cane to move Atsumu’s arm. “I’ll make sure to never do that. Thanks for the suggestion.”

Iwaizumi leans back in his chair, glaring at Hoshiumi who is making a show of checking out Kiyoko. “You know that’s my girlfriend right?”

Hoshiumi whistles. “Damn, Iwaizumi you really raised the bar. You’re dating her?” He gestures his beer to Kiyoko who is unfazed by his entire existence.

“He never lowered it,” she says without missing a beat.

“Damn straight,” Iwaizumi high fives his girlfriend.

“BUT SHE’S TALLER THAN YOU!”

“Watch out Hoshi-chan, your short complex is showing,” Oikawa mumbles. He forces Atsumu’s hand away again.  

Iwaizumi doesn’t blink an eye. “I like how tall she is. I’m at the right height for her to rest her arm on my shoulder and to pet my head,” he says. “I’m so set in my masculinity Hoshiumi. Literally nothing you say matters to me.”

“He even pretends to give oral sex to a popsicle to win a contest,” Kiyoko adds. Her smile widens when Iwaizumi gives her a dry look.

Oikawa chuckles to himself. “He always loses though because I’m the best at blowjobs!” He laughs proudly. He stops when he notices the twins and Hoshiumi staring at him intently. “That was not an inventation for any of you.”

“Positive?” Atsumu asks, leaning close to Oikawa’s ear and blowing in it. Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches. “That boyfriend of yours seems kinda temporary if you ask me.”

“He doesn’t look the daring type…” Osamu adds. “Must be boring with him.”

“Yeah yeah! Totes a lameo to me too,” Hoshiumi adds. “Have you two done anything yet?”

“ _Are you done yet?”_ Oikawa grits his teeth. _“_ I swear to all the shitty beer in this place that you three are the entire reason Suga is one of the best things that ever happened to me,” he says. “For the last goddamn time, I’m not your little plaything anymore _SO GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME AND STOP SPEWING SHIT ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND_.”

The three of them are silent. Osamu chugs the last of his beer and lets out a tiny chuckle.

“So the answer is no, huh?” He says, grinning when Oikawa glares at him. Hoshiumi laughs loudly but quickly stops when Iwaizumi and Kiyoko give him death stares. “Give me the evil eye all you want,” Osamu continues. “It’s not like you or Iwaizumi can hit me—we all have scholarships to keep.” He shrugs. Oikawa vaguely sees something catch Kiyoko’s attention; she leans back in her chair and waves.

“That’s true,” Atsumu nods in agreement. “Plus why are you here if you’re not trying to pick up anyone?”

“ _Because it was my idea_ ,” a smooth voice replies. Oikawa turns away from Osamu to see Suga standing smugly next to Hoshiumi, who is again too obvious in checking out Suga. “Sadly, getting dolled up took a bit longer than I thought.” He sighs, running his hand through his hair.

Hoshiumi turns to the twins. “Yo, he just straight up snatched our asses.”  

Oikawa’s mouth is wide open just from the sight of his boyfriend. His bangs are ruffled back with hairgel which help show the deep red sparkly eyeshadow. His eyes look slanter from the thick winged mascara and Oikawa tries to look away from the red lipstick he’s wearing. When he does look away he sees the black mesh crop top, tight leggings, and combat boots—all black of course because apparently Suga wanted to give Oikawa a goddamn heart attack.  

Suga winks at Oikawa. “Like what you see?”

Oikawa can only bring himself to nod excitedly.

“Akaashi-kun, Yahaba-kun, and I wanted to surprise our boyfriends tonight,” Suga explains to the completely stunned Miya twins and Hoshiumi. Iwaizumi cracks up at their expressions.

“HOLY SHIT AKAASHI YOU COULD’VE WARNED ME YOU WERE WEARING SHORT SHORTS TONIGHT!” Bokuto’s loud voice booms through the crowd. “LOOK AT MY HOT AS HELL BOYFRIEND!!”

“BOKUTO-SAN!” Akaashi’s protest is not as loud as Bokuto’s voice.

“WHAT THE HELL KEN I JUST GOT HERE WE’RE NOT LEAVING IT!” Yahaba’s shout is heard at the opening of the tent. “I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE HORNY I WANTED TO DANCE!”

Kiyoko laughs. “Seems like you three really know how to cause a stir,” she tells Suga.

Suga shrugs as if dressing like the embodiment of sin is a natural occurance. Which for Oikawa, it is. “I do what I can.” He reaches for Oikawa’s walking cane and pulls him closer. “Thanks for keeping him busy for me,” Suga replies smoothly, wrapping his arm around Oikawa’s waist. Jesus, his hand is already sneaking under Oikawa’s shirt. Oikawa is completely speechless. “I bet he was bored though so I guess I shouldn’t really thank you.” He gives the twins and Hoshiumi a cheeky grin before turning to a red faced, stuttering Oikawa. “Babe, you look hot and I wanna dance.”

“TAKE ME ANYWHERE!” Oikawa finally blurts out, tossing Iwaizumi his walking cane. Suga laughs as he leads them to the dance floor. He’s never been called babe before and now he wants to be called that all the time. When the two of them are surrounded by moving bodies, Suga faces Oikawa again now smiling with a light blush on his cheeks.

 “I didn’t think acting so possessive would be so embarrassing,” He says with a small laugh.

Oikawa laughs with him. “Pretty darling, it was as sexy as what you’re wearing right now,” he says, pressing their bodies close. He hums in Suga’s ear, “I’m kinda ticked that a lot of boys are staring at you right now…”

Suga tilts Oikawa’s head down and gives him a long, heated kiss. “Sounds like you have to show who I belong to…Babe.”

Oikawa lets out a noise he didn’t think he would make in public, but he doesn’t care about being embarrassed. “Koushi, I swear to God we might literally have our first time right here in public.”

“Just wait, there’s more,” Suga says, taking a small step back and twirling around. Oikawa catches his breath when he sees that Suga’s leggings have a long laced up detail stopping right below his ass. Before Oikawa can even try to react, Suga pulls him close again. “I kinda lied, I don’t really feel like dancing,” he whispers hotly in Oikawa’s ear.

“Neither do I…” Oikawa says shakily. “It’s taking a lot not to go crazy over you right now.”

Suga smirks. “We have an audience,” He gestures where the stunned twins and Hoshiumi are watching. “ _Go as crazy as you want_.”

Oikawa does not need to be told twice. Swaying their bodies from side to side, he wraps his arms around Suga’s bare waist. The contact of Oikawa’s hands makes Suga’s skin prickle with goosebumps. Suga bites his lip as he slithers his hands underneath Oikawa’s tanktop and raises it up so their stomachs rub against each other. In the lustful haze he’s in, Oikawa doesn’t know _what_ to do with his hot ass boyfriend. Glancing down at Suga’s neck, he sees some of the hickeys fading.

“That won’t do…” He mumbles, ghosting his lips over Suga’s neck.

Suga shudders. “Show them I’m yours Tooru…” He whispers. “ _Mark me, pet._ ”

Oikawa licks Suga’s neck before gently biting his skin. Suga whines in his ear as he sucks the small bite. Oikawa knows he’s probably moaning too much for something as small as this, but damn here they were in a college party knowingly doing all this while people are watching. He knew had some kinky kinks, but exhibitionism was not one he thought he would have. When he’s made several more hickeys on Suga’s neck, Oikawa is almost breathless from how beautiful his boyfriend is. The sparkly eyeshadow is much brighter now that he’s up close. The make up is perfect, which isn’t a surprise considering it was Akaashi who did it. But the way the lipstick looks on his boyfriend’s slightly open mouth is really making him slightly uncomfortable in his jeans.

ONLY SLIGHTLY.

HE WILL NOT HAVE A BONER RUIN THIS SITUATION. BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT HE DOES NOT WANT TO HAVE HIS FIRST TIME WITH SUGA WITH ALL OF THESE PEOPLE.

Huh, exhibitionism only goes so far apparently.

“My turn to mark you…” Suga’s lustful voice gets Oikawa out of his thoughts. Running a hand through his hair, Suga smirks as he says one command. “Sit, pet.”

 With a gentle push, Oikawa find himself falling into one of the chairs on the side of the tent. The crowd of dancing people must have pushed them over to this corner. He feels his face redden when Suga boldly straddles him.

“It’s so annoying hearing people say I’m not good for you,”Suga tenderly caresses the side of Oikawa’s face with a small pout.

“They’re jealous is all,” Oikawa mumbles.

Suga chuckles softly. “That could be true…no one knows you as well as I do…” He combs his hand though Oikawa’s curls. “Isn’t that right, pet?” He asks.

Oikawa feel his face flush again. “Yes you’re right Koushi!” His words run together from the adrenaline rush he’s having.

Suga smirks, tilting Oikawa’s head to show off his neck. “Good boy…you deserve a reward…” He whispers before licking up the side of Oikawa’s neck, making Oikawa gasp loudly. “I love how noisy you are…” Suga chuckles before planting wet kisses on the already wet strip. “So loud…only for me…” Suga mumbles between kisses.

Oikawa covers his mouth when he lets out a louder moan than expected. He’s practically overheating; with all of the men he’s slept with, he has never felt this turned on nor embarrassed at how turned on he is. Oikawa knows that people expect him to be the dominant type. He supposes that his height and how commanding he was on the court gave him that image. For some many years he had to be the one in control with other men. He’s never been out of control once in his life. He never had anyone pin him down like this.

He tenses when Suga leans up and stares down at him. Oikawa uncovers his mouth. He wants a kiss so bad. Suga smirks again, leaning down to kiss him.

“You want a kiss, huh?” He asks, stopping just above Oikawa’s mouth.

Oikawa nods his head. When Suga arches an eyebrow he quickly answers with a hushed, “Yes.”

He never had anyone put him in this position before. His heart beats faster when Suga licks his bottom lip and blow on it. Oikawa’s back tingles from the fluttery action.

“ _Then beg._ ”

No one has made him admit what he wants…except Koushi.

“Please please please kiss me Koushi,” Oikawa whispers, pulling his boyfriend closer. “Please make me yours. You don’t understand how much I’ve wanted lipstick marks all over me since you came in.”

The two of them stare at each other wide eyed. Suga sits up, covering his mouth and turning away. Oikawa didn’t think he could blush harder than this, but apparently he can.

“Koushi…?” He asks.

Suga turns back to him, uncovering his mouth to show a wide grin. “You’re fucking amazing,” is all he says. “Let’s cover that pretty face of yours…” Before Oikawa can say anything, Suga has him pinned again, claiming his mouth.

The kiss is immediately heated—Oikawa can feel Suga sliding his tongue in his mouth. They’re already pressed together but Oikawa tries to pull Suga closer as they hungrily kiss each other. Suga’s fingers curl themselves within Oikawa’s hair through their now sloppy kisses. One would say they’re acting as if they never get a chance to makeout, but Oikawa knows that this much different than usual. Sure they’re really making out because they can, but this was proving a point. They were together and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

Oikawa gasps when Suga breaks away to leave wet kisses over his face.

“You’re mine…” Suga mumbles as he pulls down Oikawa’s already loose fitting tanktop and plants more smooches on his chest. “Only I can do this to you.”

“Fuck…” Oikawa covers his eyes as he gets covered in red lipstick marks. “Koushi…we might have to…” he forces down a loud whine when Suga’s mouth ghosts over one of his nipples, “we might have to stop…I’m…like trying to keep myself down and it’s starting to be a losing battle…”

Suga laughs as he fixes Oikawa’s tanktop. “That’s probably a good call…these leggings don’t help hide things.” He leans up and admires his handiwork. “Damn you look positively dashing, Pout Face!” He laughs again.

Oikawa reaches for his phone in his back pocket and turns on the camera. He gasps when he sees the several red kissmarks over his skin. His lips are smudged in red lipstick and his neck is covered in a mix of smudges and kissmarks.

“Shit, you had your way with me alright…” He happily takes a selfie. “And I thoroughly enjoyed it.” He turns the camera around to take a picture of Suga. “I wanna post the sexy guy who had his way meeeee~” He says.

Suga blushes and grins when his picture is taken. His lipstick is completely smudged around his mouth and his hair is more ruffled than it was before. “Aren’t your fans gonna get mad?”

“Nah, they’ll eat this up.” He grins as he looks at Suga’s picture again. “You kinda look like a clown with it smudged over your face like that.” He laughs when Suga playfully hits his arm.

“And you look like you were attacked by zombies!” Suga laughs. “It’s hot though.”

“I’m glad I can be attractive in any situation, Suga Wuga~” Oikawa winks.

Suga chuckles. “You’re so silly,”he says, bending down to give Oikawa one last kiss. This one is much sweeter than their lustfilled makeout. Oikawa feels his chest have that blossomy feeling again. Oh how he wants to tell Suga how much he loves him. For some reason the words make him feel nervous. When they break apart, Suga smiles at him.

Oikawa didn’t want to come to this party, but seeing that smudged red lipstick wry grin his boyfriend has makes this all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO!! It's me Cis!! It's been a while! But we're here with another update! It's one chapter but OHOHO some stuff happens. I can't even with what happens. I WROTE IT AND I CANNOT EVEN. 
> 
> I dont' even want to type a lot because I just want to post and show you so we can all can't even!!! AAAH SUUGAAA AAAHH
> 
> Thanks so much for your patience!! I'm so grateful for all of you! I hope you all have wonderful winter holidays! YAY! Next time the rave continues, but a certain Ushiwaka enters the scene. Seeee you neext update!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am Cis! This is my first time writing a fanfic for Haikyuu (or something that's not Detective Conan in general haha)! After season two ended I randomly fell in love with Oikawa because he is such an interesting character. I kinda see a lot of myself in him. Anyway! The chapters are varying lengths and I'll probably upload like 3 to 4 depending on like the story chucks...if that makes sense haha (like this first batch is three i think?). So! Uhhhh thanks for reading and leaving comments. If you're hankering to see my tumblr its http://mushroomcis.tumblr.com/


End file.
